Echo of a Lost World
by Kyle Castorena
Summary: Following the events of Version Psi, the world was destroyed by Othinus, as well as the relationship between Saten Ruiko and Kamijou Touma. Except it wasn't. The world, and Saten herself, somehow survived. Now the world must continue without Kamijou Touma and the Imagine Breaker. Saten must continue in this abandoned world on her own. DIRECT SEQUEL TO NEVER THE TWAIN SHALL MEET
1. A Certain-

**A Certain...**

* * *

"Hard work is what you do when it doesn't matter. When it does, you sit back and let all you planning and preparation take shape. You've come this far, so this should be the easy part."

The Silver-haired Nun turns from her companion and faces the scenic view before her. The pair are atop a skyscraper, directly facing a tall Windowless Building.

"It's time to take control of your world."

* * *

"Saten!"

* * *

"Your right 'hand' may reach the precise amount of power to achieve victory, but my right 'eye' shows me exactly which path to take. As opponents, our abilities cancel each other out."

The figure speaks to a man in red, clutching his chest while struggling to stand.

"Then again, I brought a baseball bat. What do you have?"

* * *

"Saten!"

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

The figure clutches what remains of the upper torso of a petite blonde girl.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

"Saten!"

Finally coming to, Saten's vision is filled with the face of the very same blonde who died only moments before. Or saw die moments before. Or will saw dying, dead... Saten doesn't know! She's still getting used to this whole foresight thing.

As if it wasn't present before, the thunderous roar of automatic high-caliber gunfire wrenches at her eardrums. Numerous pains assault her at once, and in recoil clutches at her head. Some of which is actual physical pain.

"Where's my-"

Before Saten can finish, the blonde girl hands a green and blue ribbon. Taking it greedily, the former middle school girl uses it as intended; an eye patch to cover her right eye.

Impatient for reasons most obvious, "So? Did you see it? Did you see a way to get out of here?"

When Saten further lowers herself behind the rubble of the concrete pillar, the petite blonde does the same.

"It's hard to see _just_ what I want, but yes Frenda-chan, I saw a _path_."

As the soldier-like killers in solid black tactical gear continue to rain upon their cover, tearing the concrete apart with their hundreds of bullets per minute, Frenda can be excused for being eager and scared. Saten herself was like this moments ago, at least before "seeing" what she wanted.

"Well?"

Putting up a finger, "Wait for it."

Suddenly the gunfire lessen considerably. Several soldiers have ran out of ammunition at the same exact moment and reload. At the coincidence Frenda seems eager to make use of the opportunity, but the strong arm of Saten keeps her in check.

"Not yet."

Bullets rattle in magazines while the soldiers reload. After inserting the container into the weapon, they have to pull back on the bolt handle to load a bullet into the receiver before they can fire. Saten waits for this "clack."

"Now!"

As the pair flee from cover just as the soldiers have prepared to fire once more, they're immediately aimed upon. Pulling their triggers, they assume to rip their targets to shreds with the impact of their bullets. What actually happens is they accidentally shot a partially collapsed and hanging segment of the floor above. The force of the gunfire causes it to completely collapse.

The ceiling falling on the path behind them, Frenda screams and runs faster all the while. Saten, however, doesn't even look back upon her good fortune. After all, she expected precisely this result.

Before they can get themselves crushed, the pair leap into the emergency exit. No sooner does the entire upper floor come crashing down. Their previous path is immediately chocked in rubble. There's no returning from the way they came. Likewise there is no following them.

Having fled from danger for the moment, the pair lean on the railing of the emergency staircase. The power's long since been cut, but the green glow from the radioluminescence exit signs make the stairwell visible. Here they take a breather.

"I can't believe that worked," Frenda exclaims between pants.

"I have trouble believing it too," being honest, Saten was more than a little scared. "But I think _cheating_ in situations like this is forgivable."

"Where do we go from here?"

Pointing, "Up. They have the base of the building surrounded, so by default we have only one path."

Yes, but escaping to the roof of a building only corners a fleeing party all the more.

"Just lay it to me straight," Frenda asks, "in the end, is there a way to get out of this alive?"

Firmly nodding, "Of course. As long as you do _exactly_ what I say."

Throwing her palms in the air, "Are you saying this is _my_ fault? Shouldn't your All-Seeing Eye have prevented us from being cornered in the first place?"

Subconsciously Saten's fingers trace the patch over her right eye, "I can't see everything. Most of the time I don't see what I want to." Laughing, "It takes life or death situations like this before I can focus it at all."

Of course Frenda is not amused, "Well I'm happy you can use our peril as an opportunity to train. Basically, you're having the time of your life, aren't you?"

"I told you it's not like that!" though her voice doesn't sound all that apologetic. "It's just, we're pretty much all dead anyway. The entire world is I mean."

Sighing, "You're going to have to thoroughly explain all this once we get out of here."

"We will."

Frenda doesn't know what to make of her friend's confidence, but takes it albeit reluctantly. Having an adequate breather, she begins to climb the stairs.

"We're only going seven floors up," Saten informs her. "If you miscount we're going to be killed."

Tensing from the obvious shirking of responsibility, "Why don't _you_ just count them then! Or better yet, just tell me what floor we're heading to!"

Perversely still in good humor, "My job is to provide the path, not do math. Now get counting."

Even further not being amused, "In the end, you really are having a blast."

* * *

 _Happy Cirno Day! And also, Surprise! Bet none of you expected this. Is this really what you think it is? Yup, a direct sequel to_ Never the Twain Shall Meet _! I'd actually been working on this for a while, but if you've followed me before you should know I like my progress to be well ahead of what I actually post. That way I at least have a chance to go back and change things without confusing the readers who've already go over it. Though honestly I generally change little post production, so it might not make a difference if I dump everything I've written this very moment. But I'm the author and those are my rules, so there._

 _I'll be candid, I have no idea how I'm going to end_ Echo of a Lost World _. Practically every project I start, I already have the ending in mind before I even create the word document (actually I use Open Office). With this one, however, I have no clue. So unfortunately I can't guarantee this will finish. Sorry, that's just the way it goes._

 _The Theme of this sequel will be vastly different than the original. The first was (supposed to be) a love story, but Echo will have far more action. Honestly, this is nearly the story I wanted to write about Saten. In_ Never the Twain Shall Meet _, it was a key point that Saten would remain powerless. In this sequel however, that rule has been tossed out the window. Here we'll see a fully-powered Saten wrecking ****! Eventually, at least._

 _So I'll leave the teaser at this. My posting will likely be erratic as usual, but I'll try to post at least one chapter a week. No promises, but I don't think that'll be very hard for me to stick to. So, until next time,_

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	2. -ending?

**...ending?**

Frenda rushes over in a panic. For reason that shall not be named, the girl had been peeking in on the two after she excused herself. While it was true she didn't completely understand what made the flowers glow, at the very least knew they weren't radioactive. The long lists of text left behind after the original laboratory staff vacated were largely intact, either forgotten or thought worthless, and Frenda knew randomly poking her nose through random pages would be a painstaking effort. Far the more interesting would be to keep track of her new friend's progress.

To say the least she was floored when Saten suddenly collapsed, and even more so when another blonde girl appeared from nowhere. Frenda was ready to spring into action at any time, but something warded her hand. The petite girl didn't know how to describe it. She'd met plenty of nasty and straight up evil people working in Academy City's Dark Side, but that blonde witch was different. Frenda couldn't move while that woman was there.

And then both the witch and Kamijou Touma vanish. Unsure what to make of it, it's all Frenda can do to try and survey the situation. As far as the girl could tell, her friend was still laying in the garden, so Frenda drew closer. Upon notice Saten laying in a pool of her own blood, the mercenary from the Dark Side knew comprehension would have to be shelved for later.

"What happened?" Frenda screams.

Saten, eyes focused a million miles away, barely even registers her friend's words. By all means the black-haired, ocean blue-eyed youth appears every shade of death, but there is a smile across her lip.

"He, said, he, loved, me," might very well be carved on her epitaph.

"No! Saten! Hang on! You have to-" Frenda's cries are perhaps only heard by God.

Gazing long at the boy who has since vanish, the light which is Saten's very life fades to naught. As her eyes close for the final time-

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" she suddenly screams.

Every muscle tenses and Saten's back arches, lifting her body of the ground. Frenda, who was leaning above, is thrown back. Previously on death's door, the dying girl finds new life. If such could be called "life." What takes place is unnatural, occult, nearly demonic. Saten's body writhes, possessed and propelled by something completely unknown. Frenda can only watch in horror as this indescribable display continues.

This is more than a simple spasm. What easily could have been missed before is noticed on longer glance. There something wrong with the damaged girl's right eye. It glows. A geyser of light sprays, entrancing in both beauty and terror. Frenda is lost in a torrent of conflicting emotions, and even after her experience on the Dark Side, completely succumbs. All finely honed instincts fail.

For nearly an entire minute does this episode last, though Frenda could never attest to that. For anyone witnessing, it would have felt forever longer. Even after the uncontrollable body ceases, the sole attendee cannot believe. Or to put more precisely, isn't capable of believing. That freakish show was unlike anything ever before witnessed, even within the Dark Side.

Several perhaps precious seconds tick by without a single action. Finally it dawns upon Frenda.

"Saten!" screaming, again rushing to her friend's side.

Saten remains still and motionless, appearing dead like she has every right to be. But Frenda, she sees something, senses something. This girl is still alive, is what instinct tells her.

Laying on her back, the girl is completely still with blood pooling, and overflows from her mouth. The first thing Frenda does is roll Saten to her side. Perhaps half a liter spills, clearing the contents of her mouth. The petite was hopeful, but this won't be enough by itself.

Placing Saten's back straight, the smaller blonde listens to her chest.

"No pulse," she mumbles.

Hands on her chest, Frenda begins CPR. Pushing with strong thrusts, the small girl counts to 30. With swift motions she then delivers mouth-to-mouth, staining her own lips in the process. The petite mercenary shows absolutely no hesitation, no shame or embarrassment, upon such contact with another female. She wouldn't even if Saten happened to be a boy. A friend's life hangs by barely a thread, and she'll drop to whatever level to save it.

Another count to 30, and another breath. Another. And another. No change is observed.

"No," barely squeaks underneath Frenda's breath.

Slumping on her knees, the girl who's no stranger to death doesn't know what to do.

Suddenly a hand shoots to underneath her skirt. Unprepared, Frenda doesn't know what happened till after the fact. It reaches from a concealed weapon. Taking it, the weapon is placed in the center of Saten's chest and activated. A "clicking" noise reverberates. The weapon is a stun gun, taken by Saten's own hand.

Again the girl's back arches, but this time for a completely different, natural reason. The electricity running through her body is causing it to seize, a light moan escaping as she does. A moment later it stops and she falls, the girl left gasping for air.

Comprehension is far from Frenda's thoughts.

Color returning in a flush, the once still body shows every sign of life. Saten is left struggling to even work her lungs, but by all means is she alive. This development isn't known how to be dealt with by anyone.

"That's shouldn't even have worked," Frenda mumbles to herself.

Finally opening her eyes, Saten welcomes the world. An obvious question dawns upon her pained expression. This unfamiliar ceiling offers no answers. Looking left and looking right only reveal glowing flowers. No question will be resolved by laying here, so she attempts to rise to a sit. Every motion is an act of desperation, but this traumatized girl will not take even dying sitting down. With every fiber of strength she rises.

Suddenly realizing there is something she should be doing now, Frenda rushes to her friend's aid.

"Here," less offers and instead lifts the girl upright.

Saten faintly regards the others presence, instead still trying to grasp the situation as a whole. Needless to say the girl is lost in a sea of confusion.

"Saten, can you hear me?" Frenda's trying to be gentle. "Saten, do you know where you are?"

Perhaps if she'd just truly been resuscitated from death, the state of shock would leave her confused. However, a few things are understood in very short order. One, she is alive when she should not, nobody should. And two,

"I can't see," voice raspy. Turning to Frenda, "I can't see out of my right eye."

Not certain how she's supposed to take this, "Um, Saten, basically, you have only one eye."

For a moment the girl has no idea what the blonde is talking about it.

Frenda continues, "I've heard about this before. Basically, you have memory loss. You were dead for maybe two or three minutes. When oxygen ceases reaching your brain for so long, this much happens. You don't have full blown amnesia, do you? Do you remember who I am?"

At a point, Saten stopped paying attention. It was practically the beginning. "You have only one eye." No, that's wrong. Saten Ruiko has two eyes.

Again, drawing closer, "You do remember who I am, right?" more than a little worried.

"Fren," speaking hurts, "da."

Half relieved half distraught, the mini mercenary doesn't know how to take it. "Thank goodness. But I don't understand how you can remember me and not that you lost an eye."

Saten closer analyzes that last statement. Had she really lost an eye? Bringing a hand before her face, she indeed only sees in two dimensions. She reaches for her right eye. The socket isn't empty and hollow, something resides within.

"Oh, you have a glass eye," is explained. "Normally you have an eye patch, but I guess since Kamijou came over you wanted to wear a prosthetic. Both look fine if you ask me."

No, that isn't right.

"kk-kr," but when Saten tried to speak only a creaking sound escaped.

"Woah, easy there! You were just dead after all! And you vomited a lot of blood. Let me get you some water."

Barely having the strength to bid her thanks even in gesture, Saten can only watch Frenda leave.

Wrong. So much is wrong. Not only about the eye, not only about her life, but the entire world. This one world should have been destroyed. That is, if Othinus and Touma are truly gone. After all, this is a world with an altered history. The way Saten understood it, key points were altered which resulted in a Saten Ruiko who lost an eye and was not an esper. That world was built upon the destruction of the original, Touma's world. If this present world was rejected, then why does it continue to exist?

"Here," Frenda returns with a bundle of water bottles.

Saten reaches for one, but her friend won't allow it. Frenda feeds it to her.

"Don't drink this first bit. Rinse your mouth and spit. It's not healthy to swallow too much of your own blood, and I figure you've done too much of that already."

The patient follows as instructed.

Several minutes later after Saten's been allowed to quench her thirst, much strength has been returned to her body, but she's still in lousy condition.

"What happened?" Saten will never uncover the truth on her own.

Somewhat nervous, "Basically, I'm not sure. You collapsed, a woman dressed like a witch appeared, and she and Kamijou vanished."

That didn't particularly help at all. So was Touma still in this world or not?

"Do you know what I'm talking about?" referring to the damaged memories.

Thinking about it for a second, Saten's comes to decision,

"That woman was Othinus. She's a Magic God with the power to destroy the world. I thought she would have done precisely that after taking Touma-kun away, but apparently we're all still alive. I don't know if we're safe or this is only a temporary state. Touma-kun and Othinus more than likely are no longer in this one world. I don't know what will happen from here."

Looking to her new friend, to say the least Frenda is more than a little confused. There's no helping that.

"Oh yeah," Saten adds, "I've always had two eyes. That eye patch was a ruse I was playing from the start. I should be able to see right now, but for whatever reason my right eye is currently blind."

After such expositional onslaught, Frenda is rendered completely speechless.

A few minutes of dull silence passes. Saten wouldn't mind if this incredible garden would be her final resting place, but apparently the world isn't going to end anytime soon. Staying here any longer serves no purpose, and she's both hungry and tired. Unfortunately she barely has the strength to stand.

"I'm sorry, but can you lend me your shoulder? I think it's time I go home."

A little late realize she's being talked to, Frenda finally reacts.

"Oh! Sure. But, um," almost afraid to point out the obvious, "in the end, you're all covered in blood."

That is a good point. Also, since it's so dark in this lab Saten's since lost track of time. More than likely is it still broad daylight. Being carried through the shopping mall above while still dripping with blood would more than draw attention. That's something the half blind girl would rather not deal with at the moment.

Then, taking another look at herself, "I think I'm gonna need more than a change of clothes."

Clapping her hands together as if having a brilliant idea, "The electricity might not work, but the water's running. And there's showers too!"

Actually more like decontamination chambers, but now's not the time to get picky.

Weakly Saten nods.

Thankfully the silver glow of the flowers extends beyond the immediate vicinity of the garden. After being led they reach a back room where there are indeed showers, but it lacks the privacy of even school locker rooms. Well, it's not like this pair haven't bathed together before. Frenda had already made herself at home as there were toiletries and a set of towels. Temperature control was a bit tricky as it was either freezing or burned like acid, but eventually they managed to wash away all the blood.

As for clothes, nothing Saten previously bought for Frenda would fit. That was considerably discouraging for the mercenary as she's several years older. Regardless, the middle schooler's old clothes were ruined, so a new outfit is required. Since walking around naked was worse than doing so bloody, Frenda volunteered to go out and pick something up to eat as well. It shouldn't take long, since this lab was in fact under a mall. Promising to return shortly, the petite blonde almost seems eager to depart.

Honestly, Saten couldn't blame her. So much was going on that neither of them understood. Worse yet, one of them even knows about magic and is still completely lost. At least this time apart will give them both a moment to think.

In nothing but a towel, Saten returns to the garden. Not only do the flowers give off light, but also heat. A bit of her strength has returned, so it's not to difficult to at least backtrack to where she was. Unfortunately there's no real furnishings, so she is forced to sit on the floor. Apparently when this lab was being cleared out, they felt all the chairs and sofas were more important to retrieve than their research. No wonder the place went under.

Sitting naked in a field of glowing flowers, Saten imagines it to be a scene out of a fairy tale. Too bad reality doesn't reflect that. She feels like crap and is more than a little nauseous. If when she finally does fall asleep and if she never wakes up, the girl wouldn't complain. Somewhere deep down she knows she'll never see Touma again.

Now that she has a moment to think, how in the world is she alive? When first eating the glowing petals when Touma wasn't looking, nothing happened for several minutes. But that changed in a hurry. It felt as if they became little parasites and ate her from the inside out. Let alone recovering, Saten was nearly certain she didn't have internal organs anymore. How is she still breathing?

Finally giving herself the check she should have before, Saten confirms if she is in fact still human, and not some legion of the undead. Pulse, check. Lungs, check. It feels like all her internal organs are intact, but she'd need an X-Ray to be certain. Wait,

"Are my boobs bigger?"

Giving herself a thorough examination, they do feel slightly larger than previously remembered. Then again, she's grown quiet a bit in the past year, so maybe _that_ was nothing special. Probably couldn't be attributed to being resurrected. Probably.

The only thing that's truly different than before she "died" is her right eye. Why can't she see now? Thanks to Othinus' magic she could see even when it was missing, and even when returned it was no different. Why now can she not?

Saten sits in silence as she tries her best to rest and recover. Thinking about it anymore won't help, so it's best she relax and prepare for what might come. Literally anything could happen from now on.

Squeaking from doors, an aroma fills the air. Frenda's returned. Thankfully the girl was quick before melancholy could persist in the recently deceased. She bought a quite modest set of clothes and fried chicken. Saten almost suspects there was meant to be hidden symbolism there somewhere, but it didn't quite hit the mark. The girl tries not to dwell over it too much.

After devouring a lot of food without much spoken between the two, Saten finally breaks the ice, "Isn't there a thing or two you want to ask me?"

The blonde wasn't nearly as hungry as the native Japanese, so she finished awhile back. She'd been silently observing her friend who's been newly resurrected. If Saten didn't start this Frenda would likely remain quiet all night.

"Um, basically, there's so much I want to know I don't know where to begin. I guess I could start with the most obvious, but you said your eye was real the entire time? What did you mean by ruse?"

At the time Saten thought that to be the simplest way to explain it, so she didn't really give it much thought afterwards. Honestly she wasn't sure if Frenda would even return after leaving for clothes and food. That she did means she's willing to stay with her new friend for the long haul. The half blind girl hoped for as much when she chose frank honesty, but also knew it was likely to scare Frenda off as well. Well, there's absolutely no reason not to be entirely honest from this point forward.

"Before I can explain that, I should explain to you about magic."

"I know about magic."

Silence ensues as Saten's completely lost her train of thought.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said I already know about magic."

"HOW?"

Proud of herself, the small girl takes a stand a places a hand over her chest, "Haven't I said I have over a thousand friends? In the end, how could I claim as much if I didn't know a magician or two?"

Saten doesn't exactly find that easy to believe.

"It's true!" reading her doubt. "In fact I have something of a working relationship with one of them. She's the best transporter you can find anywhere!"

Incredulous, Saten thinks it best not to dwell and simply move on.

"W-well, it gives me one less thing to explain. To put it simply, Othinus cast a spell on me that wouldn't let me realize I had an eye patch covering my right eye. I could see just fine, but I was the only one who realized I had two eyes."

The truth is actually the reverse, but it was going into the very confusing area if she started explaining about eye transplants and all that. For the most part Frenda seems to understand.

"Why would, Othinus, do that?"

The simplest explanation, "It was to trap Kamijou Touma."

Brows scrunched tight, a lot of contemplation must be going on.

"Then, did she succeed?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I tried to kill myself so Othinus couldn't use me against Touma-kun, so for the ultimate outcome, it's all on him."

As if the mood couldn't get any darker, it was getting to a place even someone from the Dark Side found uncomfortable. As if trying to relieve her mood, Frenda grabs a chicken wing and starts munching.

It's in this way the meal concludes. Saten found herself abnormally hungry, though not to say if it were expected after dying. Even in the past when starving did Saten consume nowhere near this amount. Having possessed the exact same body her entire life, the middle school girl couldn't say if something were wrong, but something in fact felt different.

There wasn't really much to do after this point. Saten felt stronger. Much stronger. With this amount she'd be able to make it home on her own, and as the sun is still out there shouldn't be any danger she'd cross. It's now time to part with Frenda, and with how uncertain the future of this world is, there's no guarantee they'd ever meet again. It'd be too sad just to leave like this.

"Um, Frenda?"

The petite girl perks up at the breaking of silence, as if the exact same thought had been on her mind as well, "Yes?"

"Can, can I get you phone number?"

Saten didn't mean to sound so awkward, but she wanted to remain close with the cute mercenary. If there was a mistake and the world wasn't destroyed when Touma and Othinus left, then there's no telling what may happen. It's more than having a strong ally, but a strong friend. And for reason which are probably obvious, Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun, would no longer fill that role. Touma's removal could have very drastic consequences.

"Yes!" Frenda wouldn't have it any other way.

Previously Saten went as far as to remove her phone's battery so not to be interrupted, so when her cell's powered on a flood of notifications fill her screen. Mainly it's Uiharu. In hindsight she was treated rather horribly by a friend, but at the time Saten had no idea what fate would befall her after Othinus' illusion was broken. Saten spoke to Uiharu as if were for the last time. If the half blind middle schooler doesn't respond soon the poor flower-headed girl might give herself a heart attack.

Taking Frenda's personal contact number, Saten bids farewell if but for temporary. Finally leaving the underground garden, the late afternoon sun hits like a bulldozer. Natural sunlight is ruthless!

After taking several moments to collect herself, she finally calls her best friend.

"Hello Saten-san!"

There might not have even been a complete ring before Uiharu answered and began frantically crying.

"Yes Uiharu-chan, it's me."

"Saten-san! What happened? Misaka-san started acting scary, and we got strange reports at Kamijou-san's hospital, and everything got weird! Are you okay? Are you safe?"

That was a whole lot in a single breath. It was painful simply listening to it through the receiver. Saten even had to lean her head away.

"Yes Uiharu-chan, I'm safe."

"Thank goodness! What happened?"

There's no way she could properly explain, "It's a long story. I'm heading home right now, I'm going to slip into bed, I'm going to sleep, and I have no idea when I might wake up."

Silence ensues on the other end of the line.

"Do you want me to come and check on you?"

Even if Uiharu finally managed to make contact, that doesn't particularly mean she's been assured in any way. To her, Saten must still be acting plenty strange, but that doesn't mean there's anything she can do about it. The distance between these two best friends suddenly grew without warning. Of course she'd be worried.

And perhaps Saten says the worst words imaginable, "No, that's alright. You don't have to worry about me. I'm sure I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Oh, is that so," the words are slow and deliberate. "Okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes."

The call was short, but the only real message Saten wished to convey was that she's still alive. With that out of the way, she can finally return home and rest easy.

For the time being.

* * *

 _Couldn't leave you with just that short teaser to whet your appetite. This will be my true post for the week, so don't expect another chapter to come until after the weekend. I didn't break this story into Acts, but I would consider this to be the beginning of the introduction part. It'll last several chapters until we return to the scene where this story began. I hope you guys enjoy!_

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	3. A Certain Brand New World

**A Certain Brand New World**

* * *

"...Haaamazuraaa."

Mugino caught the two by surprise. Ahead was Yomikawa, teacher and Anti-Skill, helping an unconscious girl into her car. Next to her was a boy with dyed hair who must have been this Hamazura. They great Mugino's arrival with expressions of horror.

"Frenda," the boy speaks.

Technically, it was only her upper half. Dissected at a cross section, little blood remained to be spilled as the Level 5 Meltdowner dragged her former comrade like a dirty rag.

"That's right. It seems she was afraid of SCHOOL so she betrayed ITEM and then hid. So I had to do a little purging...What are you doing? You don't need any purging, do you?"

Releasing her grasp, she didn't even look as Frenda fell to the ground. In the end, that's all Frenda, a comrade, was to Mugino.

"Please go," Hamazura tells the Anti-Skill.

* * *

An alarm chimes and wakes Saten from her nightmare. She's both thankful and spiteful. After saying and being fully prepared to sleep away the entire day, she forgot to unset her alarm. Had her dream been any other she'd simply brake the accursed timepiece and return to a peaceful slumber, but this vision was disturbing, and disregarding it beyond her ability. She's forced to rise.

Still, what the hell kind of dream was that? Not only it's context, but vividness. That scene was clearer than any of her previous dreams. And what exactly was she seeing? Frenda was killed by Mugino, that much is certain, but what all else? This Hamazura and unconscious girl she'd never seen before, but what in the world was Yomikawa there for? What exactly was happening?

It's a silly question, because she knows _exactly_ what it was. That's how Frenda died in Touma's, the Original, world. That was the future Touma was trying to protect. A sudden fear shakes Saten, so she checks her cellphone, and thankfully the little blonde mercenary's information still remains. This brings a sigh of relief. This world is far better. It's only missing one thing...

Putting the _why_ she dreamed this on the back burners, today's another school day so she better get ready.

Like every day before, she washes her face. Reflected is the face she's always known, but it's herself who's changed. It's not the Level 0 Middle School Girl who's always found herself in trouble. Instead it's a half blind, Academy City trespasser, magician who doesn't know a single spell. Holly crap she just remembered she's not an esper! How in the world is she supposed to behave from now on?

Still, doesn't change the fact she's hungry. After washing, breakfast is prepared. After cooking her normal portions, she has to pause. That abnormal sensation still lingers within her. This isn't enough, she somehow knows. Doubling seems a bit much, so she only increases the meal's volume by 50%. Even after finishing all that she's somewhat dissatisfied, but this level of hunger can be defeated through willpower. At least until lunch.

Next is her uniform. For all intensive purposes she crashed after returning yesterday, so she's still in the clothes bought for her by Frenda, which didn't include a set of clean underwear. Not that Saten was picky, but it was rather breezy returning from the Glowing Garden. Tossing away the cheap outfit, like every day she first starts with her panties. They're actually rather tight! Did she really eat that much between yesterday and today? What a travesty. And then her bra...

"Huh?"

No mater how Saten tried, she couldn't make the straps attach at the back. What's more, it wasn't even close! Throwing away the top, a closer examination is taken. It's true her breasts feel slightly larger, but it wasn't so much yesterday's bra wouldn't fit. Next, examining not only her chest but entire body, she realizes,

"I've grown."

Maybe slightly taller, but the clearly noticeable changes are in her hips, shoulders, and back. More curve has been added to her figure. Not only that, but muscles have toned and her stomach is tighter. This is far from natural. What in the world is going on?

Well, although the middle school girl could get lost marveling over her improved figure, she's still got places to go. The appreciation fund from completing Frenda's errands is still vast, so later a trip to the store can be made. For now she'll have to do without. Thankfully the winter uniform is rather unflattering so it's unlikely anyone will notice.

Seemingly all prepared, Saten is hesitant to depart. Something feels wrong (outside of everything already out of the ordinary). Pacing a bit while she wonders, her foot catches on something. Curious, she finds it to be the green and blue eyepatch given as a present by Frenda. Sliding it over her blind right eye, it feels rather comfortable, nearly unnaturally so. Perhaps it's a subconscious reaction as she'd actually had a patch over her eye all this time.

Whatever the case, Saten's completely satisfied with her current appearance, so she finally departs. Opening the door,

"Waaaa!"

A somewhat childish scream nearly makes Saten herself double over. Just as the renter was about to exit, another was approaching and about to knock. It's the kind of coincidence commonly seen in sitcoms.

As to the guest's identity, it should have been completely obvious.

Fallen to her backside, it's the slender middle school girl who looks entirely her age. Her most distinguishable feature is her shortly cropped hair with a flower accessory sitting atop. It's Saten's best friend,

"Uiharu?"

Rubbing her bottom while accepting the hand offered, Uiharu greets her friend in what feels like forever.

"Saten-san? Everything's okay, right?"

Outside the brief phone call last night, the last these two spoke the context was very alarming. Poor little Uiharu must have been beside herself with worry. When Saten realizes this, that her friend was so concerned she just had to stop by in the morning to check and make sure, a smile naturally creeps across her lips.

"Yes, everything's fine."

Though it was an absolute and complete lie, at this moment at least, Saten can feel a sense of peace. Uiharu doesn't exactly disbelieve her friend, but she's neither relieved.

"Are you certain? That phone call yesterday was very weird. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Further insisting her stance is only going to cause more concern, but Saten doesn't believe there's another response she could give. Choosing her words as artfully as possible,

"It's settled. I'm back to my old self now."

At least this way Saten confirms that in fact something did happen, but everything is now fine. Uiharu is still a little upset, but she's willing to accept her friend's judgment.

"I see. That's good. But you know, if you ever need to tell someone, I'm here. Y'know?"

Looking so much like a wanting puppy, Saten can't help but give her friend a good squeeze.

"Oh Uiharu, you're just the cutest!"

"S-stop it Saten-san!"

After swing her around like a rag doll for a few seconds, the far more developed girl of the same age finally releases her smaller friend. Uiharu practically chokes after being smothered by Saten's bosom.

"Sorry," Saten laughs it off, "I guess I got a little carried away."

To say the least, Uiharu's miffed. But more than that, her eyes lock onto her friend with more than a hint of intent.

"Um, Uiharu? Uiharu-chan?"

Gradually Uiharu's face reddens, and an incredulous contortion akin to horror overtakes her expression.

"S-Saten-san, last night, y-you didn't, Kamijou-san and y-you...?"

Of course the girl would have no idea what was supposed to be meant with absolutely no context.

"What? Touma-kun and I what?" genuinely confused.

"T-they say a woman grows lovelier when she falls in love, but also after she, she..."

has sex.

Saten finally realizes, face near erupting. Steam could sprout from her ears and nobody would be surprised.

"O-of course not! W-why would you even think t-that!"

More than flustered herself after embarrassing herself, "W-well, you look lovelier than normal, s-so I thought..."

"No! No! No, no, no, no, no, no! I've just grown a little! I only noticed this morning!"

And then Uiharu's mood sours, "You've grown _again_?"

This back and forth banter continues all the way till school. Such scenes happen periodically as the middle school girl continues to leave her friend behind. Both of them are at the period where their bodies start to undergo radical changes, yet it seems only one of them has a tale to tell. Life is so unfair!

Relishing every moment of their argument, Saten could have very well been brought to tears. In the world where she herself were left behind, something familiar is desperately needed. Even if Touma is gone, this is in fact her home. Saten is still alive, so this cannot be a terrible thing. If days continue such as these, maybe she can move on. This is far from the worst outcome.

But she knows better.

School commences just as may have before: the majority of the lecture goes over her head, she hangs out and jokes with her friends between classes, and proudly displays her new blue and green eye patch which seems to be a hit with the others. Saten wonders how she was viewed in their eyes; a handicap refused to be acknowledge. What was once taboo is now embraced by the young girl, everyone breathing a sigh of relief when they think she's not paying attention. The classroom has become a few shades warmer.

After school,

"Maybe Shirai-san and I should call in sick today. Take a day off from Judgment. We should all go all out and have a blast!"

Of all the people to notice the difference in Saten's demeanor, it would be Uiharu who would most appreciate seeing her friend embracing the truth. Ignoring the fact she has only one eye had been holding her back, having everyone else keep a certain distance even with how friendly and warm the girl's always been. Uiharu couldn't be happier.

Although Saten is bumping into things more often and fumbling with hand-to-eye coordination.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," she lies. "I can go out..."

What drifts her attention from her friend is the person waiting outside the school's gates. Making more than a scene simply standing there, it's a high school boy who might get the cops called on him just out of suspicion alone. To say the least his messy state of dress and bleach blond hair would have him dragged to the police box alone. Eyes hidden behind sunglasses were locked onto Saten well before she exited the building and came into view.

"Yo, Saten-chan! It's been a while!"

Being called out in such a flashy manner in front of all these students leaving for the day, of course attention is drawn on herself as well.

Somewhat shrinking behind her friend, "Do you know him Saten-san?"

"Uh hm. Haven't I told you about him before? That's Tsuchimikado-chan's older brother and Touma-kun's neighbor."

Vaguely Uiharu nods. She doesn't recall specifically, but it is sounds familiar.

Waving back, "Hiya Tsuchimikado-san!"

"Sorry to be dropping in on you like this," though he doesn't appear that sorry, "but I kinda need to talk to you about something."

Saten wondered how long this would have taken. Honestly, she expected _them_ to come before she even left for the morning. There's no changing this.

"Certainly," Saten remains cheerful enough. Turing to her friend, "Sorry Uiharu-chan, we'll have to put a rain check on that party."

"Oh, okay."

Uiharu is far from convinced everything is on the up and up. But with how swiftly, no, she would put it "eager," Saten is leaving, there's little objection to be made. How Uiharu would like to follow, but to not trust her friend and neglect responsibilities was a task impossible for the dutiful Judgment. If there was a way to do both however...

After random chit-chat about his sister, Saten finally asks the question.

"So, is this about Tou-"

"Not here," overruling her in an almost harsh tone. "Not in the open."

Unperturbed in the least, Saten doesn't even nod in acknowledgment. Instead, she silently takes out her cellphone and removes the battery.

Watching out of the corner of his eyes, Tsuchimikado simply marvels, "Clever girl."

To keep appearances they continue with inane conversations. Apparently the brother could go on for days about his sister the maid Maika.

In the end they take several buses, hitch a ride in a delivery truck, journey down some long empty hallways, and go underground for an undisclosed amount of time. Whenever Tsuchimikado found it safe to say at least a few words, he mentioned they were leaving Academy City. Normally prohibited without proper documentation and being injected with a tracer, what they're doing is all kinds of improper for a student of Academy City. Then again Saten isn't one of their espers so perhaps her disobedience could be overlooked. Granted they ever find out at all.

Evening is about to set as they finally arrive at what appears to be a church. Still under construction, it's a lovely building which seems to have undergone a bit of a setback. Irregular repairs happen here and there as a degree of damage has been taken. What caused this is anyone's guess.

Letting the both of them inside without the slightest bit of hesitation, Tsuchimikado strolls in like he owns the place.

"Well, it seems like everyone's here."

Inside the lovely building Saten sees a few familiar faces. First off is Stiyl, a tall red-headed foreigner who's been met on multiple occasions (though most over the phone). Also present is a woman called a "Priestess," though closer associated to an Erotic Fallen Angel, but it appears today the kinky outfit has been left at home. There's also a somewhat tall, lanky man dressed in street clothes the middle school girl has never seen before. A few others are also lurking in the background, including a familiar girl with huge tatas Saten had the pleasure of stripping nearly naked, but mainly the leaders are these three. Tsuchimikado joins the trio in an empty pew with the non-Level 0 following closely behind.

Nodding to Saten, Stiyl would be the first to complain, "Was it really necessary to come all the way out here? It would have been far easier for the three of us to enter Academy City."

Shrugging, "No can do-nya. With the most recent discoveries Academy City is a far more dangerous place than you could have imagined. Or as to say you've yet to realize how dangerous it's always been."

Stiyl pauses as if signaling for the sunglasses-wearing even at night boy to explain, but he just shrugs. Realizing he won't get an answer out of him, the tall man sighs and lights a cigarette.

"So, is anyone gonna start explaining what the hell is wrong with the world?"

Crossing his arms, Tsuchimikado begins, "Well, as you've at least surmised the planet Earth has been cut off from the rest of the Universe."

Gasps from the men lurking in the background, those at the forefront aren't at all surprised.

"And, how did it happen?"

Tapping a foot, "That's quite a story to explain. First we'll need to get everyone caught up on a few issues. First my compatriot," extending a hand to Saten, "why don't you introduce yourself?"

Taking the cue, she steps forward, "My name is Saten Ruiko, and I'm a magician from Academy City."

Stiyl's eyes go wide and he pauses, and others have like reactions, but at least the Priestess realized as much well before.

"That's not quite what they needed to hear," Tsuchimikado corrects her. "Explain to them your relationship with Kamijou Touma."

Wow, do they really need to go there? Well, Saten might as well do as asked.

"I'm Kamijou Touma's girl-" then thinks better of herself, "I'm his _lover_."

A near riot erupts with boos and jeers from the crowd. Why in the world are they _all_ so upset?

Raising hands in the air, this evening's MC manages to get everyone quieted down. Continuing, "I noticed it a couple months back, but this girl is rather special. To put it simply, she's from another world. All her spiritual energies are different from our own. But unfortunately that's all I understood. I'm afraid you're gonna have to explain the rest, Saten-chan."

All eyes on her, Saten feels a bit nervous, but there's a power pushing at her back. She isn't exactly sure what it is, but it gives her the strength to speak clearly.

"The world was once destroyed by a Magic God."

Surprise is rampant in the crowd. Saten hears one of the crowd say, "Fiamma?"

Continuing once they've settled, "The _world_ was destroyed, but the Magic God couldn't destroy the Imagine Breaker. She needed a way to deal with Kamijou Touma by a means outside of magic, so she used me. I was meant to be bait to lure him to the side of the Magic God. A spell was cast on me so I wouldn't discover my role in her ploy, but when I learned something was wrong with me, I had Touma-kun shatter it."

Pausing and gauging their reactions, they're too stunned to retort. Even Tsuchimikado, who knew more than Saten before those final moments, is completely floored. Seeing this will go nowhere without her input, she concludes.

"This led to a final conflict with the Magic God which only concluded last night. The Magic God destroyed the world again."

And this is truly all Saten has to say. The world, _this_ world, should be gone. Othinus created this scenario by altering the past and casting a spell on Saten. This world was only temporary in the first place, so it makes sense it would be discarded once it's purpose has been fulfilled, but it wasn't.

Realizing the story has ended, the tall lanky man speaks up, "So are you saying something remains and only preserves this world?"

Actually, the girl didn't get this part. Looking to her host to explain.

"See, this world isn't connected to the Universe, or maybe you could say this world is the entire Universe itself. Well, at least as far as Mars."

Not daring to venture outside but pointing to the stars in the sky all the same, "The Science Side won't realize this after only a day, but all Astrology Magic has been frozen for about 24 hours. Such an event is unprecedented, so of course they would realize something is terribly wrong almost immediately. They wouldn't realize the cause, however, unless they had intimate knowledge of a certain Imagine Breaker and his cheeky girlfriend."

Looking to Stiyl to further clarify the magic part, "Basically, depending on the time of the year and position of the stars, certain magics can be used. Since yesterday that position has been completely locked, so only a single type of Astrology Magic is able to be used. It's as if this world is frozen in time."

So that's why they say only this world exists.

"What exactly happened to Kamijou-san?" the Priestess speaks for the first time tonight.

"He vanished _with_ the Magic God. With the both of them gone, this world should have vanished, all of us included, but it didn't."

Mr Lanky begins to ask, "Why would the both of them vanishing-"

"That's not it," the Priestess corrects. "Kami-, the Imagine Breaker can't be effected by special powers or magic, so it isn't that he vanished. He can't. The Imagine Breaker must still exists, but this world can't perceive him. Therefore, this world can not exists."

"But it does," Tsuchimikado concludes. "Something in this one world must be preserving it. Though preserving only this Solar System as far as Mars. Beyond it's practically an illusion."

Far more food for thought than any single person should have been able to handle, the wherewithal of these for the Magic Side is proven resilient. After only moments of contemplating,

"So what exactly is preserving this world?"

To answer Mr Lanky's question, Tsuchimikado turns to Saten, "Well, I have an idea. Saten-chan, do you know why the Magic God specifically chose _you_ to trap Kami-yan?"

"Well, she said I was her 'favorite.'"

This answer satisfies no one.

"There was criteria when she choose me. The main point was that she needed someone powerless. I was merely her favorite candidate as a Level 0 esper."

"Wait a minute. I thought you said you were a magician," the Priestess objects.

Shrugging, "I was an esper, but then she made me not. She changed me from a powerless esper to an ignorant magician. I never even realized."

The crowd talks among themselves. A Magic God is precisely that, God. Their power is in fact that vast.

Stiyl turns to Tsuchimikado, "So are you saying some of this Magic God's power must linger within Saten?"

A dull heartbeat. A thought she should have realized far before.

Asking, "Saten-chan, is anything different about you from before Kami-yan disappeared?"

Hand reaching for the patch over the right side of her face, "Yes. My right eye-"

 _Click._

Everyone stops. A fear ingrained within her it's almost primal, this sound represents the most tortured experience she's had since meeting Kamijou Touma. It didn't come from those who threatened her life, but one who had their way with it in a way even a Magic God wouldn't dare. It's the sound of a person who tramples over a person's emotions and memories with abandon.

"So that's what happened."

From the crowd, out steps a girl gorgeous by any stretch of the imagination. Of a voluptuous build and bright golden hair, it's the girl whose eyes sparkle like stars. Known as one of the only 7 Level 5s within Academy City, Mental Out, it's Shokuhou Misaki.

"For the most part I had it figured out, but all this Magic stuff is still rather foreign to me."

"Shokuhou," escapes from Saten's lips.

Then, suddenly realizing as if she's committed a taboo, the girl covers her mouth. She's still moving? How? Misaki's always been able to have her way with her.

Taking the girl's continued control with barely an interest, she removes a TV remote from her purse and speaks, "I'll remove absolutely every single memory you possess and leave you as a newborn."

 _Click._

Heart beating in her throat, Saten can barely think. But she _can_ think. That fact means Misaki's threat was nothing more than a ill-mannered prank.

"It wasn't a prank," Misaki reads Saten's mind without reading her mind. "I really did try to reduce you to the level of an invalid. It just didn't work."

Incredulous and still several shades of scared, Saten can't even reply.

"Think about it," Misaki continues, "if I wanted to discover what truly happened to _him_ , I could have just read your memories. That I had to come all the way out here should be proof enough that I couldn't. I can't affect you anymore."

With the threat reluctantly invalidated, Saten's mind gradual turns gears again, "What? How is that possible?"

Taking Saten's slow-wittiness less than gracefully, Misaki sighs, "Isn't it obvious? I'm not powerful enough."

A Level 5 saying she's not strong enough to exert her will over a powerless pseudo-magician? How can that be?

Approaching very close to Saten, the girl herself is powerless before Mental Out. Not physically or mentally for that matter, but psychologically. Misaki reaches for and removes Saten's eye patch.

"Oh, so you actually had two eyes all along." Examining it a few moments longer before losing interest, replacing the eye patch, "Your right eye is supporting this entire world, so wouldn't that mean for my ability to effect you, I would necessarily need to effect the entire world? Level 5 isn't nearly powerful enough for that."

Pondering while pacing, "What did you call it? 'A Magic God?' Yes, I suppose." Turning back to Saten, "I hardly know anything about magic, but a title such as Magic God sure is ominous, isn't it? But it fits." Rudely pointing,

"You are now a Magic God."

Saten truly only possessed one eye from the time she met Touma. Her right had been in the possession of Othinus ever since. So then, when the eye was returned, did some of the power from the Magic God remain, effectively becoming Saten's? Maybe not at first, but what about after the two of them vanished? Was this a consequence even a Magic God could overlook?

"Well, whatever," Misaki dismisses. "I learned what I wanted, so I'm out of here."

"Why _did_ you come here?" Saten, amid her past trauma, can't help but ask.

Pausing, Misaki appears to be debating if she should bother. Believe it or not, Misaki has her own trauma. One of them is an inability to trust someone's mind she can't read. With Saten, however, she's been inside at least once. And even if she can't now, it's not like she doesn't understand the newly crowned Magic God to some degree.

"I just wanted to find out what happened to _him_. I might have been written out of _his_ story, but don't I still have the right to learn how it ends? But it's not over. If I can't learn his fate in this one world, I have no more interest in it."

With that said she walks away, but then pauses. Perhaps musing to herself,

"Y'know, out of all the Level 5s eligible to reach Level 6, my capability was by far the highest. The reason _my_ Level 6 Shift Project never underwent was because they feared it's potential. There wasn't a means to control me, as opposed to Accelerator or even Railgun, so they kept that succulent fruit as far away from me as possible. Even tried to kill me a few times just to keep me in check."

What exactly that had to do with anything, Saten wasn't exactly certain, but felt it important to remember.

As the church doors close behind Misaki,

 _Click._

"So what exactly is preserving this world?"

Hearing this suddenly, Saten's stricken with deja vu.

Tsuchimikado turns to Saten, "Well, I have an idea. Saten-chan, do you know why the Magic God specifically chose _you_ to trap Kami-yan?"

Misaki erased all their memories up to this point? Why?

Everyone gradually becoming unease with Saten's indecision, the girl realizes she must answer, "Um, because she said I was her favorite?"

There's obvious dissatisfaction with her response. It wasn't enough the first time she said this, so it's expected, but as her attitude has become the more bewildered, their responses the more critical. Having the exact same conversation for the second time can disorient anyone, so should she just give the same answer? But-

"Well," Tsuchimikado suddenly cuts in, something which didn't happen last time, "You all more or less understand, right? This Magic God went as far as taking Saten-chan from another world, so there's something _special_ about her, right?"

The stares from the others suddenly became slightly uncomfortable for Saten.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but Saten-chan was meant to be a honey pot, am I right?"

The boys in attendance seem to understand, but the girls have a variety of mixed feelings.

"That's low," one of the plain-clothed girls within the mob spoke her disgust, which in effect became the starter's pistol for arguments on both sides. This is quickly getting out of hand.

"He's right!" Saten shouts, silencing them and again bringing all attention back on herself. "Tsuchimikado-san's exactly right. The Magic God couldn't use her powers to effect the Imagine Breaker, so she used me to seduce him. I never even realized that she was using me until just before they both disappeared."

Stiyl turns to Tsuchimikado, "Do you think the Magic God's influence still remains within Saten, and that in turn preserves our current world?"

Heartbeat quickening, something deep within warns Saten. This conversation had detracted from when it was had originally, but it's made it to this point once again. Why does this make Saten incredibly uneasy?

"That was my original assumption, but I'm not sure. Saten-chan, how was this Magic God controlling you? Have you discovered exactly what she did now that the spell is broken?"

Maybe she didn't notice it the first time as she was disturbed by realizing something about her right eye, but the way everyone in this room is now staring at her is frightening. They scrutinize her intensively, measuring her in ways the girl herself would never want to imagine. Saten Ruiko is an enigma, a joker in the deck they yet know how to play. The anecdote from Misaki replays itself in her head. What would these people do if they knew a Magic God's power still lingers in her right eye?

"It was," sweating, Saten worries the wrong word might have them attack her.

Could they really have done so if the Level 5 Mental Out hadn't interfered and erased their memories of what was said? After all, didn't she know exactly what they were thinking? If they knew this world was being supported by the girl's right eye, might they go as far as ripping it out and preserving it? Could this truly be why she was taken all the way out of Academy City? Absolutely nobody knows she's here, nothing from the Science Side currently protects her, and if she screams, no one will come. What is she to do?

No, she has one card to play. Not a single person in this room knows she actually has 2 eyes, and especially not that she's hiding her's right behind the blue and green ribbon.

As she knows very little about magic, Saten must borrow words, "It was a Perception Filter."

This far from solicits an extreme reaction. All these professional magicians take a moment to think.

"Illusion magic?"

"Could it have been a curse?"

Thinking deeper, "Saten-chan, what happened to your old eye patch? The red and black one?"

Sensing a line of salvation, the girl grasps and pulls with everything she's got, "It's exactly what you're thinking. The Magic God took it back right before she vanished with Touma-kun." Pointing to the blue and green, "I picked this one up just this morning."

Sighing, "I always thought something was strange about it."

Mind swiftly recalling things she heard and using them to her advantage, "I never even realized. Only an Index-Class magician would have been able to tell."

Many within the group nod, understanding what Saten was merely faking.

"I really thought I was onto something there," Tsuchimikado practically pouts, "but if that eye patch is no longer in this world, it can't be what's sustaining us."

They all seem to reach an agreement.

"We more or less understand what's happened," the bleach blond continues playing MC, "even if we don't know how. With what little we know, I'm not sure if we should search for this key or enjoy this world while we can."

"I must inform the Bishop," Stiyl affirms.

"We would be the first to know at least this much," the Priestess states.

"Right. Presently we hold the advantage over the rest of the world."

Coming to an understanding, the magicians begin breaking off into their own groups and converses with themselves. Tsuchimikado, who nearly appears as much of an outsider as Saten, approaches.

"I think _we're_ just about done here."

"What's going to happen?"

"Well, I don't think this one world is going to suddenly disappear."

That actually wasn't what she was talking about, but thought just to roll with the conversation.

"Why do you think that?"

"For Kami-yan to leave this world, without being killed of course, meant that the world itself must have disappeared. We should have vanished at precisely that point. Just that alone should have been the biggest hint. And by nature, the Universe expands. Right now our Universe may extend only as far as Mars, but given time that should improve. Whether it will grow to closer resemble the previous or be a new Universe entirely, our current frozen state should stabilize and flow again. But it's at this time this world is at it's most vulnerable and unstable. It's possible we may screw something up and destroy it ourselves."

Noticing the girl's growing concern, "But that's just speculation. All we can really do is wait and see."

Stiyl and the Priestess approach, intended target obviously Tsuchimikado.

"What's the verdict?" the boy asks.

"We'll be heading back to London."

"And Index?"

Turning somewhat sorrowful, "With the Imagine Breaker gone, we don't have a choice but to take Index back to St. George's Cathedral."

"I see," so too does Tsuchimikado appear downtrodden.

Saten wants to ask exactly what is Index, but her bluff from before would probably be revealed. Even before the middle school Level 0 realized there was anything wrong with either the world or herself, it's a name she kept hearing. Historically it's known as a book, but by Stiyl and the other magicians it's nearly regarded as human. Than again this is the magic side so it could be a living book for all she knew. Maybe it'd be okay to ask why Touma was in possession of the Index?

"Well," Tsuchimikado interrupts her thoughts, "I think it's time I take the Little Miss back to her castle before the guards come looking for her-nya."

Nodding, apparently Stiyl and the Priestess have little to do with Saten herself. They appear separate from the lanky man and his crew. At the very least they're acting independently.

Before they all depart, Stiyl says, "Wait," obviously directed at the young girl. "Saten-san, I don't know what faction you belong to, but if you ever find yourself backed into a corner, you'll be welcomed by the English Church."

Thanking him for the invitation, Saten honestly doesn't the difference between the English Church, Christianity, or Catholicism. But letting any of them realize this would be bad for the "magician" from Academy City.

Following Tsuchimikado, the pair finally depart. It's a ridiculous and over-complicated trek back inside Academy City and Saten's apartment, but apparently necessary. Little was spoken on the long journey, just simple things about the crowd in attendance. It could be summarized as such: the Priestess was actually a Saint, the crowd were all Amakusa (Japanese Christians), and the English Church (Anglicans) was the faction closest allied with Touma. Stiyl was sincere when extending that invitation. It would be a good idea for Saten to remember that.

It's nearly midnight when the middle school girl finally returns home. Certainly it was a long and informative day. While anybody might want to immediately crash after such a journey, Saten first heads to the mirror. Removing the blue and green ribbon, she stares purposefully at her blind right eye. Something other than the obvious conflicts her.

Shokuhou Misaki is a complete novice in the field of magic, more so than Saten, but even she could use simple logic to see the truth. Saten's right eye is the only reason this world still exists. As it was once the eye of a Magic God, perhaps it isn't surprising. The fate of the entire world rests in her hands.

But that isn't what concerns Saten Ruiko. Not by a long shot.

Othinus crafted this world for the sake of seducing Kamijou Touma. Upon failing, she destroyed this world and ventured with him to a place yet known. However, if Saten's eye contains even a fraction of Othinus' magic, then wouldn't Saten herself possess even a fraction of Othinus' potential? If Saten could utilize this possibility, could she herself become a true Magic God? If she does, then could she also match Othinus' feats?

There was once only one world. By Othinus' own word, she changed instances in history to create the one Saten now inhabits. Couldn't a Magic God Saten Ruiko do the same or opposite, and find a way to return to the Original World? And thus, return to Kamijou Touma?

Confident in her reflection, Saten finally backs away. For the first time she can truly accept the situation; that the power of a Magic God resides within her and there's a way to reunite with her love. Maybe this was truly why Misaki gave the girl such a roundabout warning, about not letting the others know about her eye. It's Saten's right eye which reflects the path back to _that boy's_ side. She won't surrender it to anyone.

This is how the powerless Level 0 will cease to be.

Saten just remembered she still has to buy new underwear.

* * *

 _Stuff and things._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	4. A Certain Incident's End

**A Certain Incident's End**

Though it was kinda hard to complain, the Magic God's power within her right eye was beginning to be an inconvenience. Thinking of only yesterday, Saten's sudden growth could be explained by her strange right eye. But to what limit would she change?

After a nonsense dream of Touma being chased through School Garden, Saten had to prepare for another day of school. A Magic God in potential she may be, the young girl has no definitive means to achieve such lofty goals. Eventually she'll figure it out, Saten has confidence in this, but until then she'll have to deal with normal responsibilities. After everything is said and done, Saten Ruiko is still a middle school student of Academy City. At least on face she'll have to keep appearances. That in itself wouldn't be too difficult, if she weren't continuing to grow. Now even her panties don't fit anymore! She has no choice but to go to school commando!

For the most part the day commenced uneventfully. Most of it was because she was self-conscious, but there were a couple boys staring at her throughout the day. Thankfully the winter version of their uniform is bulky and think, so nobody noticed her indecent secret, but what was is her rapidly filling figure. Subconsciously at least. This added attention was noticed by some of the girls, but they only estimated to the point that Saten was releasing extra pheromones thanks in part to her boyfriend. Least anyone could guess was that the girl's body is currently undergoing a near literal metamorphosis.

"Saten-san Saten-san!" Uiharu calls out as classes end.

Taking her friend by the arm, Saten barely has room to even respond.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Let's go out; like I spoke about yesterday!"

"Ah, well-"

"You don't have anything planned, do you?"

Actually, she desperately needs to purchase that underwear. This current skin contact is making her fidgety.

"I need to do a bit of shopping."

And afterwards she'd attempt so means to grow closer to becoming a Magic God. It's been on her mind all day. While Saten might have the potential, how to get there is completely beyond her. She barely has even the most basic understanding of magic.

"That's perfect!" Uiharu is still shouting. "Shirai-san and I requested personal time off for today, and it was approved! We can all go out today!"

Uiharu by herself, and even Shirai, Saten wouldn't mind, but it's their final companion that gives her worry. What in the world will the girlfriend say if asked about _him_?

Phone tag is played while Saten worries about this. In too little time all four of them meet in front of Seventh Mist.

"Hiya guys," she greets the waiting Shirai and Misaka.

"It feels like it's been a while Saten," the twin-tailed Shirai Koroko seems off-put.

"Hello Saten-san," is the cordial greeting from the Level 5 Railgun, Misaka Mikoto.

"It couldn't have been that long, right?" Looking to Misaka, "It's probably only been a week, right?"

On reflex Misaka is about to say one thing, but restrains herself, "Yeah. It couldn't have been that long."

Saten needed to put the Railgun on the spot like this. In truth they just saw each other the day before last, but Misaka couldn't say that. Why? Because the last time the Level 5 met with the Level 0, the younger girl was bloody and bruised and covered in flour. Well, technically they saw each other later that day after she'd been cleaned up and was together with Touma and Frenda, but as much couldn't be spoken of in front of Uiharu and Shirai.

It's at this time Saten breathes a sigh of relief. Previously she was worried what to say about Touma if asked by Misaka, but now realizes such concern is meaningless. Misaka won't ask. Can't. At least not in front of the other two. To prevent being asked questions she can't answer, all Saten needs to avoid is finding herself alone with Misaka.

"Uiharu said you needed to do some shopping?" Shirai asks.

"Yes. I need to pick up some new underwear."

"You couldn't have just asked that monkey to join you?"

Wow, is she sour.

Straining to keep up a smile, "Actually, I was planning on doing this by myself."

"Don't tell me you grew again."

Saten pleads the 5th.

Now at least, Shirai has legitimate reason to be angry.

Begrudgingly the three follow the 1st year middle school girl to the lingerie store, stand by as she gets measured, and watch as she makes several purchases.

"How is it you always seem to have money?" Shirai's giving the third degree.

"Uh, um, I always seem to run into luck?"

Normally this would be the point where Uiharu reprimands her partner for being unreasonable, but for some reason she's being especially reserved. Misaka doesn't seem to know what's going on, as she almost seems as off-put as Saten.

"Um, why don't we get something to eat now?"

At Misaka's excellent suggestion, the group agrees and heads to a familiar restaurant. When they're on their way, however, Saten misjudges a step on the escalator and almost face-plants, but catches herself on the moving handrail. Let alone training to become a Magic God, she's first got to learn how to properly judge distance while living with only one working eye.

"You're normally more coordinated than that," Shirai observes, still an amount of scorn in her voice.

"Well maybe with my bigger boobs my center of gravity has shifted," starting to get more than annoyed, Saten couldn't help making a snarky comment.

Again does Shirai appear irritated, which is very weird. Never was she the type to get envious or lament her own meager size. She's always been comfortable in her skin (perhaps too comfortable), so Saten can't believe the lacking Tokiwadai 1st Year is jealous of the Level 0's growth. It's got to be something else.

"Okay, what is it?" Saten's a little surprised with how aggressive she's become. "You've been giving me the stink eye all day. What is it?"

Shirai certainly isn't one to back away when being confronted, but for some reason she shoots the same accusing stare to Misaka. The Level 5 takes a step back as if to say, "Me?" and is uncertain how to deal with this hostility. And of all the people, Uiharu isn't putting a stop to this.

Internal deliberation takes place within Shirai if she were uncertain what exactly should be said. Coming to some kind of agreement, she nods.

Suddenly the Level 4 Teleporter vanishes, and Saten can feel a tug at her head. Momentarily being pulled forward, it takes her a step to regain her balance. Once she's again settled, she finds Shirai returned to before her.

"What's the big idea?"

All three girls appear surprised, but Misaka and Uiharu especially so. For a moment Saten has no idea why, but then notices the blue and green ribbon hanging from Shirai's hand.

"So you really do have 2 eyes," she mentions to herself.

While the action certainly took her by surprise, Saten can remain calm and keep a leveled head.

"And? If you think I-"

Thwack!

Literally blindsided, something cracked against the right side of Saten's face. For a moment she lost balance simply out of shock, but it wasn't all that heavy a blow in the first place. When she finally has mind of herself, Saten discovers a small rock bouncing on the ground near her feet. This is the culprit which drew a trickle of blood above her right brow.

Licking her thumb and wiping it across the cut, Saten finishes her thought, "I may have two eyes, but I am in fact blind in my right."

Shocked, Shirai suddenly suddenly appear ashamed.

"Kuroko!" Misaka of all people yells. "Why the hell did you do that?"

For reasons neither of them can comprehend, the twin-tailed figure of authority retains silence. Even Uiharu, the victim's best friend, is hesitant to step forward.

What exactly should Saten be feeling at this moment? Betrayal? Hostility? Confusion? For some reason, it's not really any of these three. Somehow she's aware it's something important, a direct result of this world being, for lack of a better word, reborn. Her friends aren't the kind of people who would attack her out of the blue like this. So Saten still has a measure of trust in their actions.

"Can you tell me," Shirai finally continues to function, looking not only to Saten, but Misaka as well, "what took place at the hospital?"

Saten couldn't say she wasn't surprised, though Misaka clearly displays as much, but the younger "Level 0" keeps a poker face. It doesn't take a genius to realize she'll have to be extra cautious in how she answers.

But before saying anything, Saten waits for Judgment to reveal their cards.

"Uiharu," Shirai instructs.

"Right."

Uiharu steps forward and produces her palm-sized PC. She brings up digital photos of the courtyard in front of the hospital. To put it simply, it's laid to waste. Again Saten keeps calm, but Misaka grimaces. If the Railgun left after realizing Touma and Saten vanished, she'd have seen this upon her exit. Did Saten do this? she must think.

"Obviously a fight took place here. But the strange thing is, even being in front of a major medical facility in the middle of the day, there wasn't a single witness. What's more, all cameras covering the area were either disabled or had their footage erased. Do either of you have any thoughts on this?"

Misaka is starting to sweat, but Saten keeps neutral.

Seeing her being general and vague isn't getting anywhere, Shirai sighs, likely in disappointment of her friends. She clicks and goes to the next picture.

"There was, however, footage we managed to capture in one of the emergency stairwells. As you can see, it's an injured female, with long hair, wearing jeans and a jacket, covered in some kind of powdery white substance, carrying a baseball bat. Normally I wouldn't even need to ask, but facial recognition software has been rendered useless under these conditions. The suspect is described as being between 155 and 165 cm in height, 12 and 16 years of age, black hair, and a sole, left, blue, eye. You would think having one eye would make the suspect easy to single out, but that isn't the case."

Tapping some more, "Of course a suspect immediately came to mind, but I was somewhat surprised when I brought up her personal information." Turning it back to the one being interrogated, Shirai shows Saten Ruiko her own Bank file. "As you can see, the person in question shows little resemblance to my first suspicion."

Saten may look at this picture and say nothing is wrong, but has to remember, the Saten Ruiko she herself remembers isn't the same person everyone of this world has been looking at. When Shirai brought up this file, she must have been expecting to see someone with one eye. The file doesn't even say anything about her blindness. In fact it appears too much like Saten's file from the original world. Inside is even information about her being a Level 0. Apparently Othinus cut some corners when crating this world. Then again, this measure might have been necessary to keep the non-esper magician inside Academy City.

This is neat and all, but Saten can easily think up an excuse, "Since I actually have two eyes, they wouldn't let me wear my eye patch for my Student ID. Is that a crime?"

What perhaps Saten should have felt most, betrayal, is instead experienced by all three of her friends. Most upsetting must be they had to learn of this because of an incident, instead of Saten simply entrusting the truth to her friends.

Shirai still seems waiting for an answer.

"Is this an interrogation or something? Am I going to have to ask for a warrant?"

Clearly the field Judgment member isn't enjoying this at all. The reason she's even doing this in the first place is most obvious. Shirai Kuroko, a stalwart example of a peacekeeping officer, would never turn a blind eye to a friend's illegal misconduct (except maybe Misaka's). She would, however, threaten to destroy bonds and put herself in the thick of it and confront her friend.

"This case is actually the jurisdiction of Anti-Skill, but this hiccup with the Facial Recognition software is only temporary. They _will_ find you. And with how extensive your _escapades_ have been as of late, it will be sooner rather than later. If you turn yourself over to me, I can guarantee you receive fair treatment."

But no matter how she states it, this is no less a threat. Still, it's a little extreme just for some destruction of property. Shirai would never confront her friend with so little. Then again, Saten knows there's going to be more.

Seeing the one in question still refuses to cooperate, Shirai decides to reveal this "more."

"Misaka-san," the girl named silently jumps when confront, "you signed in as a guest while this was taking place. Did you see anything?"

Unable to keep silent like the initial suspect, Misaka can't keep from mumbling gibberish, "Well, I was just visiting a friend, so I didn't really see-"

"Would this friend happen to be Kamijou Touma-san?"

Misaka absolutely freezes upon the reveal.

"If you were with him, then you should be aware of what precisely what happened. Kamijou Touma had received a number of vicious injuries earlier that morning, and after the event took place in the courtyard, has since gone missing. Do you still claim to not know of _anything_ that transpired?"

Unlike Saten, Misaka has no real reason to lie. However, unlike her friend the complete details of the incident are far from known.

"I really don't know. Saten came to see Kamijou-san, but, I think there was a fight, they wanted to be alone, and then they both suddenly vanished."

"Who did Saten fight with?"

"I don't know them, but Kamijou-san did."

The Judgment looks to the prime suspect to respond, but Saten still remains silence.

"A Missing Persons Report has been filed as of this morning for Kamijou Touma. Two days ago he vanished from this hospital. After failing to attend class for two days, a report was made by his homeroom teacher. This morning they searched his apartment and found no trace of his whereabouts. The case has since become escalated and the manpower dedicated to finding him has increased ten-fold. Are you certain there's nothing more you can add to help our investigation."

So this was Shirai's trump. Misaka might have an idea what took place, but she wasn't aware he'd completely vanished from this world. Well, nobody has at this point, but they're starting to get worried. Likewise, if the situation is starting to turn dire, what is the likelihood Misaka would turn on a friend? Maybe if it were any missing person, the Railgun might continue to place trust in her friend. But because it was _that boy_ , her response will be the more drastic.

"What, he disappeared completely?" Panic starting to set, "What happened?" Turning to Saten, "What happened after I saw you in town?"

This comes to surprise to both Shirai and Uiharu. They both thought he vanished at the hospital, but he was seen at least some time after.

"Where exactly did you see him? Where the two of them together?"

"What? No. It was near Seventh Mist, but they weren't alone. There was another girl..."

"Who?"

Misaka is about to speak, but can't. More than likely she never learned Frenda's name, so she can only shake her head.

Turning back to Saten, "Who were you with? Where did you go?"

It's straining. Maybe if it was as flimsy as Saten hoped it would be, she'd be able to stay quiet and weather through it, but a case is rapidly building against her. How in the world was she supposed to explain that Kamijou Touma destroyed this world with a Magic God and was gone? At worst, Saten might be suspected of his murder. Let alone the truth, there might not be anything she'd be able to say to save herself.

"Please," this is Misaka pleading, "if something's happened to Kamijou-san, please say something! If he's safe or if he's hurt, just please same _something_!"

This is painful. There's a lot of emotion in the Tokiwadai Middle School girl's voice. She might have surrendered pursuing a romance with the spiky-haired boy, but her own feelings are far from resolved. The two of them might even come to blows.

"I," Saten finally speaks, "it's just-"

* * *

"How's the analysis with the Tweezers going?" asks a girl in a dress.

A boy in his late teens, wearing a glove which had claws on his index and middle finger explains, "There was something that had always bothered me. That bastard Aleister always knew a _little too much_ about our actions. It was too much for it to just be surveillance from the security cameras, the security robots, and the satellite. It was always a mystery how he gathered his information."

The girl in the dress doesn't know how to respond.

The teenager continues, "The answer is nothing special. He spread about ten million invisible machines throughout the city to do it. It's not surprising he knows every little thing with this. Even knowing of UNDER_LINE's existence, finding microscopic machines isn't-"

* * *

"Saten-san?"

What in the holy hell was that? Those people, she's never seen them before. And what they were talking about, millions of microscopic machines to observe all of Academy City? Could that really be true? Was this some kind of lucid daydream? But no, Saten's heard that name before. "Aleister." It was a name spoken by Vento, a member of God's Right Seat. To hear it repeated shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Saten-san!"

Uiharu's cries finally reaches the girl's ears. Shaking her doubt, Saten again faces her friends.

"Sorry, I-"

Vision has filled the right side of Saten's vision. Her right eye, it can see! But, something's wrong. The girl sees, something else. What her right eye finds, it isn't something that should be seen. What Saten sees, it's Uiharu's life. What foods she likes to eat, what she washes first when bathing, the last time she took a mean dump on the toilet; Saten "sees" all of it.

Turning away, Saten doesn't want to look at it anymore. He sight drops upon Misaka,

Exploding Teddy bears and laser beams, Misaka's fighting with Frenda and Mugino.

What in the world is going on? Spotting Shirai-

Let's not even go there.

Turning to the sky,

Hundreds, thousands, of tiny little recording devices float in the air. Saten doesn't know how she knows this, but she knows they're recording every event that goes on within Academy City. This is UNDER_LINE, and every single camera within the vicinity is staring directly at _her_.

Shutting her right eye, it's all Saten can do to combat this extrasensory perception. It actually causes physical pain! Grunting, it takes tremendous willpower to keep from screaming. Something is wrong! She needs to get something back! But what?

Glancing around in a panic, she spots her friend taken aback in shock. One, in particular, holds a piece of cloth in her hand. Shirai still has Saten's eye patch.

"Give it back," moaning is the best she can do. "Give me back my eye patch."

Unsure what of anything is happening, even the stern Judgment can't help but obey, "Oh. Yeah."

Replacing the patch over her right eye, the pain suddenly ceases. It's different than the feeling of comfort Saten felt when she first slung it over her face yesterday. The newly magician would not feel similar if it were any other ribbon. This gift from Frenda, it's special. It's _enchanted_. Why it possesses magic, Saten doesn't know, but knows that it does.

Seeing that their friend has finally calmed, they still can't think to mention a word.

Let alone what just happened, there's something even more distressing. They are being watched. More specifically, Saten. Somebody, perhaps this Aleister, is perhaps desperate to find Kamijou Touma. But what will he do if he finds out the boy is no longer in this world? Perhaps even worse, if he finds out this entire world is only being supported by her right eye?

"I'm sorry," is all Saten can tell her friends.

Grabbing all her shopping bags, she sprints to the exit.

All the way back at her apartment, Saten tosses all her purchased items inside and locks the door behind her. Panting heavily, she leans against the door while trying to collect her thoughts. Many things concern her, but one more than any is her immediate concern. Taking a deep breath, Saten removes the patch from her "blind" right eye.

Turning to the interior, Saten relentlessly "scans" for any device from UNDER_LINE which might be hidden away in her apartment. It takes a few minutes, and the strain physically hurts, but she spots none of the nanomachines back at Seventh Mist. Breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

After being lambasted for being behind the stage, all Touma was looking for was a companion. Frightened by the Railgun, he sprints from the stage and into the Tokiwadai courtyard. Saten Ruiko spots this, but doesn't pay it particular mind.

* * *

Shoving the blue and green ribbon back over her eye, the rather painful scene ceases. Unlike all the others, Saten knows those events. It was back when she first chased after Touma during the Midsummer Festival. Except it was from the Original World, where Touma never attended the Special Workshop and didn't meet Saten Ruiko.

Saten didn't want to dwell on it. The pair might not have met in that world, but that Touma is the same one she loves. There might be two worlds, but there's only one Touma. If they can be reunited, then nothing else matters.

Still, a plethora of trials likely stand before the possessor of a Magic God's potential. Let alone retaining her friendships with Uiharu, Shiria, and Misaka who are probably wondering if their companion is insane, there's also those who are searching for Kamijou Touma, and not least of all finding a way to reach the level of Magic God so to reunite with her love.

Anxiety sets as an unknown future threatens to crush her.

* * *

 _Hello all again. Here we have another "Flashback" chapter while the base of this story gets established. Unlike_ Never _,_ Echo _will have a lot more action. Next chapter will have a bit to whet your appetite. My next release will be a double, concluding the Flashback and bringing us back up to speed with the intro. And that's when things get really crazy._

 _In other semi-related news, I've been invited (spam mail) to join the_ Inkitt _community. Well, they're having a contest for Fan Fiction and so I went ahead and posted_ Never the Twain Shall Meet _. If any of you are also a member of the_ Inkitt _site, I would greatly appreciate it if you give my previous installment a like. Or you could like, y'know, register just to do that (just kidding but not really). If not, I won't mind. I'm not gonna hold chapters of_ Echo _hostage if I don't get many votes. So if you feel up to it give me a like. Thanks._

 _A little aside, because of their site's cover photo requirements, I couldn't use the same I did for_ FanFiction net _. Originally I made 2 different drafts for the_ Never _cover, but decided against one because it appeared too dark. I went ahead and used a variation of my 2nd cover for_ Inkitt _. Just a little behind the scenes info for you all. Catch you all next week._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	5. A Certain Magical Level 0

**A Certain Magical Level 0**

Apparently when focus on nothing, you can see anything (random). That doesn't really help as Saten's been trying to train her right eye. When she looked at Uiharu, she saw Uiharu's past. When she looked at Misaka, she saw Misaka's past. When she saw Shirai...let's get to the point. When Saten revealed her right eye, she "saw" images beyond sight. Past, future, the Original World, whatever description best fit, Magician Saten Ruiko saw only these three with her fragment of a Magic God.

In an attempt to reach the same zenith, the middle school girl trained this ability by peering into the depths of Academy City. However, whenever she tried to on her own, what was witnessed was the most random and irrelevant images possible. An older gentleman walking a dog, a praying mantis fiddling with it's claws, a trout leaping above a lake's surface; only incomprehensible visions appeared. It wasn't at all like previous uses where she actually saw something useful or interesting. In a sense, it was like trying to find a specific star through a telescope without previously looking at a chart; the possibilities were near endless and there was literally an entire universe to cover. It was a fool's errand.

Giving it up for the night, Saten went to sleep and had another random dream. By this point she realized they weren't dreams at all, but her right eye granting even further random visions. This time it was about a goateed man who advised a girl to recycle old computers, and would later build a multi-million dollar business. It was nonsense.

The next day Saten hesitates going to school. Would her friend Uiharu give up after the suspect literally ran away yesterday? The flower-headed child would only want what's best for her friend, which very well may have been turning herself in. Although, they must have realized Saten knew Kamijou Touma's location by her lack of surprise, so they might not push it. Maybe, but it's a long shot.

After cooking a larger than normal breakfast, she's at least relieved her newly purchased underwear still fits. Thankfully she didn't grow any today.

In the end, attending or ditching isn't going to change anything. A time might come, more than likely very soon, where she will be forced to leave, but as it is there isn't a better option towards the path to becoming a Magic God, so she might as well go. After all, there's no telling how long these peaceful days will last.

In truth, she must have realized they've already ended.

Waiting just outside her apartment, parked across the street, a very familiar teacher from a certain high school waits while leaning against a gray crossover SUV. Also known for being in Anti-Skill, at the moment she's wearing her trademark dull jersey. It Yomikawa.

"Not cutting it too close I see," speaking as if on-cue. "I almost pictured you as the type to run to school with a piece of toast in your mouth."

Before making the perilous mistake of saying, "Does anyone really do that anymore? Just how old are you?" Saten thinks twice and sighs.

"I always make certain to look after my own health, so I don't have any (much) trouble waking up in the morning. Is there something I can help you with, sensei?"

"As a matter of fact there is!" with a big grin on her face. "I just want to speak with you a little bit. I'll even give you a ride to school."

Yomikawa-sensei is well known for being an upstanding citizen and ally to students (as far as teachers go), so there shouldn't be any hesitations in accepting her good will. Except it is not her initial profession which gives Saten discomfort. That Yomikawa is here isn't of any surprise, but the aspiring magician expected the teacher to have equipped full tactical gear and perhaps a squad as backup. To be here, with this timing, in regular clothes, is more than enough for the middle school girl to apply caution.

"Don't worry, I'm not arresting you or anything," the teacher reads the girl's mind. "Like I said, all I want to do is talk."

A lot must have been communicated in their basic body language. Saten is hesitant around Anti-Skill, and she doesn't appear confused as to why they might be here. Yomikawa has faced down hundred of perpetrators of crimes, and Saten's manner and behavior are very similar.

"If it's only a talk," she vaguely mumbles.

"Good good!" still in pleasant humor. "Don't worry, I'll get you to class on time."

As instructed, Saten enters the passenger's side of the 4 seater.

"It's a crazy world we're living in," Yomikawa initiates a conversation after a minute or two of driving. "There's all these protests by the world's religions and there's even talks of war. It might seem like a different universe to you children, but you can't always look only at your own situation. You'll find as you grow older, consequences are never simple and your actions always affect more than yourself."

Saten doesn't reply, and she also doesn't mention this isn't the way to her school.

Taking no offense, "I wonder how many times a child has sat in that seat? I'm at least self aware to the point I realize I often stick my nose where it doesn't belong, but I like to think a child most needs help when they don't ask for it. I'm looking after a couple of troublemakers even now, though one seems hellbent on causing as little inconvenience as possible. He's in it so bad that I don't know if I could help him even if he asked, and that's saying a lot. He'd act a lot like you are now; gaze lazily fading into the distance and appearing not to be paying attention, but actually absorbing every single word that's spoken. Just a little piece of advice before we have a real conversation. The people offering their hand to you aren't weak. It takes strength to say 'let me help,' so don't think lightly of it when someone does."

Yomikawa pulls the car to a stop at a rather ordinary four way intersection. Exiting, Saten follows. Traffic is relatively light- no, abnormally light. For a wide a street as this with so many surrounding business and commercial buildings, one would expect many others going about their daily lives. Examining this area closer, Saten realizes it's actually far from ordinary. The street's cracked and torn, many of the windows from the high-rises are broken or in the process of being replaced, and all the trees which must have been planted near the sidewalk have been uprooted. This almost appears to have been a disaster area.

Slightly wincing in pain and instinctively bringing a hand to her side, Yomikawa again leans against her car as she did in front of Saten's apartment. Whatever apprehension she might have felt previously faded like a mist. The girl joins the teacher.

"The search for Kamijou Touma has been called off," is how she chooses to lead their true conversation.

To say the least, Saten is shocked.

"Or perhaps I should say, it's been taken out of Anti-Skill's hands. Far too often for my comfort, we get cases like this. We start investigating an incident or similar Missing Persons, until we get a call from the higher ups to turn over everything we've collected. Sometimes the person we're looking for will pop up naturally like nothing ever happened, but more often than not we never hear another word about it. I don't have to like it, but I have to accept it. In this city there's simply a monster you always obey and never confront. Sometimes it feels like there's a dragon that's spread it's wings to protect us all. Whether that's good or bad, I can't tell."

For Saten it isn't hard to image, as she's had a Magic God watching over her, but for Academy City itself to have it's own supreme authority; she's never considered it before. The power to make people simply disappear, you don't necessary need someone like Othinus for that. Perhaps that's what makes it even scarier.

"I don't know what happened at the hospital," Yomikawa continues, "but when I saw the picture of you I breathed a sigh of relief. Despite how it looked on it's face, I knew you would never hurt Kamijou-kun. I just figured you might have eloped like on those cheesy dramas. That boy has run across so much misfortune I figured whatever happened there was a walk in the park, but when the search was rescinded I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had to come meet you and try to shed light on what's really going on. This feels like it might get a whole lot worse and never get better. Please, tell me I'm wrong."

Did Shirai and Uiharu predict this? Maybe not to specific detail, but that not cooperating would harm Saten more than anything? No, of course it would. The individual in question knew this but abandoned them anyway. What comes is of her own making. But maybe she can still ease the suffering of others.

"Touma-kun is-"

"Eeeeeehhhhhhhh?" interrupts a voice purposefully loud and obnoxious. "What do we have here? That Anti-Skill bitch and some little ditcher?"

Approaching is what can only be described as a delinquent. Of khaki-colored hair, white jacket and pants, several piercings, and missing a few teeth, it's a boy of high school age. It's so cliché Saten nearly finds him familiar.

Exiting from a business which seems to have been closed after the disaster which strolled through this street, he who is obviously the ringleader is followed by two likewise delinquents. It's clear they haven't the slightest good intention.

Instantly realizing what this situation will devolve into, Yomikawa stands up straight and steps in front of Saten.

"I won't say something cliché like 'shouldn't you be in school.' It's still morning. But I won't tolerate any nonsense in front of my student."

A loud wrench screeches through the largely empty street. One of the hoodlums planted their foot on Yomikawa's car, the passenger's side door. It easily dents under the impact. The boy keeps leaning against the car as if attempting to make a wall and cut off escape. Yomikawa doesn't even flinch at this.

Grinning with snide attitude, "Isn't this block the perfect reflection of Academy City's true nature? As soon as unexpected accident happens, or it's pristine image is slightly damaged, this city takes that portion and abandons it. Sure the people that remain might try to rebuild, but once they've fallen from the city's graces it's only a matter of time. Soon new people will come in, demolish what was there, and rebuild over the corpses. Tragic, isn't it?"

Where this is coming from is anyone's guess, but his intention is obvious.

"They're just buildings," Yomikawa comes to the most natural conclusion.

"They're not just building," the leader scolds. "They were business. They were people's hopes and dreams. Sure you might not think much of it as the demolition and reconstruction happen so frequently you might miss the change taking place, but one person's wish was sacrificed and devoured by another. That is the true nature of this city, the unfortunate being devoured by the more fortunate. The very same is true whether it's a simple broken building, or espers."

Finally seeing where this is going, "You're saying Academy City has abandoned the Level 0s."

"Yes! The amount of them wandering around the streets and after hours should be proof enough of that!"

Sighing, it wouldn't be surprising if Yomikawa, an Anti-Skill officer, heard this same type of speech at least a dozen times.

Her retort, "Academy City is an incredible place where opportunities exist where they wouldn't in any other part of the world. Before Academy City can give up on anybody, those children must first give up on themselves. There's nothing stopping you from picking yourself up and returning to school."

The thug laughs, "Really? If I just go back to class something will change? That's ridiculous! You know what did change things? Level Upper."

Saten finally realizes, she knows this boy.

"Level Upper granted everyone who used it power. Yes there might have been side effects and everyone fell into a coma, but I heard that was only because the one who made it did something. Still, did that mean Academy City had to pull the plug? It worked didn't it? Why not start the experiment again and not let someone hijack it? How can you tell me Academy City has _not_ abandoned all the Level 0s who first tasted power?"

"If you saw what that mass of power became..." a literal monster, but the teacher can't finish that argument because she knows exactly how weak it is. Could there be a way to stabilize Level Upper and put the stamp on it for general use? She's not a scientist so she doesn't know, but like the boy himself said, it was simply thrown to the wayside to make room for new experiments.

"And don't try to preach about it being unethical or dangerous. We students are treated like rats in experiments every day! Not that I'm complaining as the benefits are insane, but you don't even let us choose which experiments to partake in! And we, the _abandoned children_ , aren't chosen for any experiments at all."

Perhaps normally Yomikawa wouldn't be having difficulty arguing with him, but, most recently in fact, she has been ordered to "abandon" Kamijou Touma. But this boy would never see that even the teachers and scientists are also frustrated. All they can do is try their best to keep as many as possible from falling through the gaps. But it's hard explaining that to someone who has.

"You wouldn't come just to mock me," Yomikawa skips the philosophical and cuts straight to the point.

Even if this delinquent is right and the teacher was part of the very same system that abandoned him, he wouldn't confront her like this for something like an apology. In fact, she almost thinks he doesn't resent her at all. Coming from another, one wouldn't think the same, but this boy, he lacks an emotion, something that would really push him to the brink. Yomikawa can feel evil intentions, but she can't feel hate.

At his entire argument being rejected has him taken aback, but after a moment he remembers he didn't really care in the first place. That may not be the same for the other two delinquents however.

"Shut up you bitch!"

"I'm gonna shove my foot up your-"

The leaders calls a stop to this, "That's enough guys." After waving them off, "You're right. There's nothing I really want to hear from you, and all this posturing isn't going to accomplish a thing," shrugging his shoulders. "After all, actions speak louder than words."

Faster than lightning, he takes a swing. Yomikawa, far from being blindsided, effortlessly ducks and weaves. Bending low, she circles to the left and backs away. Once she's put distance between her and the group, she prepares herself.

Except she winces. A pain her side. A recent injury is acting up.

Subject to this sudden outbreak of violence, Saten stifles a shriek. Subconsciously taking a step back, she runs into the arms of one of the two henchmen. He places hands on her shoulders to root her in place.

"Don't touch her!" Yomikawa screams.

The pair of underlings don't react, but the ringleader chuckles a sort, "It's not like we need a hostage, but having her run off and call for backup would be annoying. Don't worry about the kid. Right now it's just you and me."

Yomikawa doesn't have to like it, but the only thing she can do is trust their word that they won't harm Saten. As the situation stands, all she can do is fight her way through this.

Toothless proceeds with a couple of quick jabs. Yomikawa, a practitioner of several forms of martial arts, recognizes his stance of a boxer, though amateurish at that. He's keeping his distance and feeling her out by measuring distances and so forth. The teacher and Anti-Skill ducks and weaves, dodging with the proficiency of a true professional. Except nobody knows this, but she's only recently been released from the hospital baring a critical injury. She's far from her top condition.

Yomikawa would prefer to attempt to grab his arm and give him a toss, but she's not quick enough in her condition. Those short jabs keep him from being overly vulnerable. Not to mention he appears plenty cautious himself. Still, she's far from out of options.

Bending low and stepping in, the off-duty officer swings short for his side. A blow that should cripple him, no contact is ever made. To say the least Yomikawa is confused, but the delinquent laughs.

Realizing soon enough that her missed body blow has herself exposed, Yomikawa attempts to back away. Not letting the opportunity slip, the boy swings downward with a wide hook. Even if at a disadvantage, the woman is battle-tested and experienced. She leans in an awkward direction and avoids. Her dull reactions are far the sharper. This blow should breeze right by her temple.

Clocked right in the eye, Yomikawa hits the dirt. Shocked by suddenly receiving a blow, the woman can't keep from entering a daze. But instincts screaming vulnerability, she swiftly picks herself up and dashes back.

The boss simply watched and let it happen. After knocking her down like that, he had the perfect opportunity to finish her off. It's not that he lacked the experience to capitalize on it, but that he simply let her get away. He stands tall while watching the Anti-Skill crawl around on the ground.

"What was that?" she doesn't ask vocally. Her expression says it all, while the boy recognizes and finds it all amusing. Yomikawa is hesitant to move, remaining like a panther unsure if it should pounce.

Grinning, he makes a wide sweeping kick for her face. Yomikawa leans back to dodge, but at the last possible moment she sees his foot make a completely unnatural movement, bending in a way which should be impossible. Again the blow connects, rattling the brain, and sends her rolling across the gravel. This time she isn't as fast to get up.

"Something wroooongg?" the delinquent mocks her.

For a moment she simply lay there, but then strikes like viper. Grabbing a hand-sized piece of the broken street, she hurls it right at his face. It's trajectory is altered unnaturally, swooping around and missing him entirely. It's like the piece of debris went out of it's way to miss him.

Not giving his opponent time to analyze what just happened, he moves in quick with another kick to the head. This time Yomikawa doesn't dodge, but brings up arms to block. Again the kick unnaturally changes direction and comes from another direction entirely, completely bypassing her guard. This time the attack makes her head snap, and all control of her body is lost and it collapses onto the ground. From the fall alone one could tell that last blow was bad.

The two henchmen are somewhat aghast with that recent attack. It was rather brutal. Saten can feel the grasp of the boy's hands on her shoulders lax. If she were to run, now would be her chance. But the thought never crossed her mind. Her thinking is elsewhere. Specifically-

"Did you really have to do that?" one asked.

"That was a little too far," the other.

Not too triumphant or proud, "Naw, looks like she was about to figure it out. Last time someone tried something like that they dropped a building on me. Not gonna let that happen again."

Moaning, Yomikawa stirs. She's alive, thank god, but it's obvious she's out of this fight. The head delinquent takes a breath to collect himself, then boasts himself and gloats.

"That's the strength of the abandoned. That's the strength of the ones Academy City branded-"

"Gwaaaaah!"

The scream came not from the two in conflict, but one of the henchmen watching from the sidelines. Specifically, the one holding Saten Ruiko in place. He's since released grasp on the middle school girl and is instead clutching at his stomach. In a few short moments he goes from hunched over to completely falling, in far too much pain to even brace himself. In comparison, it was similar to how Yomikawa just collapsed; a car wreck in progress you see coming but can't do anything to stop. As to how this happened-

"I hate to admit, but your work is almost admirable," says Saten, stepping forward.

"What-"

"-You don't remember me," Saten doesn't let him finish, "do you?"

The thug only wears an expression of confusion, but he draws his guard. After what just happened to his friend, he won't take any chances.

"I guess I can't blame you," standing in clear defiance, "last time you saw me I was a shriveling mess. It happened a lot like it is now. You and your group were picking on a guy trying to buy Level Upper."

Thinking about it a second, the hoodlum then reveals a cruel smile, "Oh yeah. You were that brat that tried to step up even though you were a Level 0."

Saten shrugs, "But you were a Level 0 yourself, weren't you? Only exercising your power since you used Level Upper? Am I right?"

He doesn't exactly know where she's going with this, so he remains silent.

"But Level Upper is gone, and so are it's effects. But you're clearly using an ability now, aren't you? That amount of power, would that put you at Level 2?"

Grinning with a hint of pride, "That's right. After experiencing Level Upper I couldn't return to being a pathetic Level 0. I pulled myself by the bootstraps and made my way to Level 2 all on my own!"

As Saten herself said, "admirable." She's never even heard of someone raising their level outside of Academy City's Power Curriculum Program. Well, by his age he might have had enough drugs and treatments introduced into his system, he only needed to find his own Personal Reality. How Saten once dreamed that she herself could.

"That was some, what, three months ago? That's some pretty rapid growth."

Still in his stance of defense, "You've seem to grow some as well. Last I remember, you had only one eye."

Before the subordinate holding her in place collapsed, Saten removed the ribbon covering her right eye.

"I wouldn't have remembered you at all if it wasn't for that eye patch. What, did you get some cybernetic?"

Gently shaking her head, "No, it's my real eye. I-"

"What, are you some Chuunibyo? Did removing that eye patch unleash some hidden power?"

Stopped her in tracks, Saten can't help but suddenly realize that. The thought never occurred to her! Is, is it really that bad?

"Ahem," clearing her throat, Saten attempts to get back on track. "I've grown myself," beckoning him forward with her hand, "so why don't we pit your power against mine? Two former Level 0s against the other?"

Grinning at the challenge, "Fine. Our target was only the teacher, but I don't mind wrecking you a bit!"

Charging, the ringleader with missing teeth is like a bull rushing towards a matador. Despite his oppressive rush, Saten remains completely composed. Confidence not without reach.

Turning, Saten suddenly kicks at empty air. And, in an unbelievable feat, her foot bends at an unnatural direction, connecting right in the delinquent's most vulnerable of vulnerables. Needless to say this stops him in his tracks.

Next the girl grabs at empty air, and again her arms bend to reach the delinquent. Taking hold, she pulls him. Lowering her chin, the crown of her forehead crushes into the bridge of his nose. A wrenching "crunch" is heard, and the boy's eyes roll into the back of his head. Like a tree, he lumbers over and falls. To say the least, he's entirely unconscious.

After a moment of laying on the ground, his image flickers. Suddenly he's moved from one place to another, to right in front of Saten.

"Trick Art, wasn't that what he called it?" Saten, having absolutely no way of knowing that name, half turns to face the final unscathed delinquent. Her right eye reflects light unnaturally. "By bending light he can make himself appear where he really isn't. Did he think messing with my sight was enough to threaten me? A pathetic illusion such as that, I'll shatter it!"

Witnessing the girl towering over two of his comrades, the final delinquent can't stand it anymore and runs away. The first guy dropped has recovered enough to take a stand and waddle away. Only the two girls and unconscious leader remain.

Finally able to take a breath, Saten exhales. With it, nearly all of her courage and defiance goes. Deflating, her legs are wobbling and nearly give, but she keeps upright by supporting her knees with her hands as she bends over. Yomikawa, who was hurt but still mindful, watched the entire battle unfold. Even she can barely comprehend what just happened.

"Are you alright?" Saten asks, panting for breath.

Finally breaking from her trance, Yomikawa rises to a sit.

"Yeah."

Despite what she said, she doesn't look fine at all. All those kicks to the head cut somewhere, bleeding from the scalp. Half her face is stained with blood, but she almost doesn't seem to care. Instead,

"Where did you get that eye?"

Shocked, but not knowing why, Saten has to ask, "What do you-"

But a sharp sting strikes at her head. She knows this pain. This is what she felt when trying to "look" with her right eye for too long. As she slides the ribbon back over her face, gradually it subsides.

"What do you mean?" she tries to pretend that didn't happen.

Wiping the blood from her eye, "Back during the 9/30 Incident, it was my branch that found you unconscious in the middle of the street. We had trouble identifying you as you didn't have your ID on you at the time," Saten forgot it in her Summer Uniform after getting drenched and changing, "and it was I who identified you after being taken to the hospital. At the time I definitely saw you without your patch and without a right eye."

Saten doesn't know how to explain it.

"And what's even weirder, there was no record of you even losing your eye. There was about to be a formal investigation, but when your mother came she explained that you lost it well before being admitted into Academy City. That contradicted directly with your previous medical files, but with your parent backing this story we had no choice but to chalk it up as a clerical error. But, you couldn't have simply fooled us or regrown your eye. And how you beat this Level 2 esper, there's no way you could have seen through his trick being a Level 0. With everything that's gone on with Kamijou-kun, I think you owe us more than an explanation."

Saten laughs. How has none of this ever been questioned until now? Her records stated one truth, and reality another. It must have been Othinus' active influence that kept her little love story going until now. But with her gone, the curtains are finally being raised and revealing the truth. The structure on her world is gradually falling apart.

"Yomikawa-sensei," Saten calls her name for the first time since they met this morning, "you asked me if I knew what happened to Touma-kun." Smiling, "I can't tell you what did, but know Touma-kun is completely healthy and fine. He's just, not here. You'll have to settle for that."

Standing tall after completely collecting herself, Saten turns to the still injured Off Duty Anti-Skill, "You can handle it from here, right?" Throwing a chin to the still unconscious Trick Art, "He's not waking up anytime soon, but you should probably still call for backup."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Saten gives a smile. It isn't lonely or sad, but it still feels like one of parting. To Yomikawa who's inadvertently watched Saten grow, fall in love, and pursue a relationship with Kamijou Touma, it feels like the smile of someone going very far away. And the teacher has experienced more than her share of those.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to be late for school. This little field trip is going to make me late."

Turning, Saten walks away.

"Wait! Saten Ruiko! Wait!"

Yomikawa prays her intuition is incorrect and this isn't the last time she'll ever see the girl again.

* * *

Saten wanted to assure the teacher, wanted to tell her the truth, but she couldn't. After all, _they_ were watching.

When the thugs first surrounded them, what struck the middle school girl wasn't fear, but excitement. It wasn't as if some devil were whispering in her ear, a pull which told her precisely what to do; no, it was her own intuition. She told herself, "I can use this." The thrill, the threat of mortal danger, she could use these as a catalyst and gain some semblance of control over her right eye.

So that's precisely what she did.

When held by the first delinquent, she removed her eye patch. What she saw, isn't so easy to explain. What didn't happen was a solution was dropped into her lap. What Saten witnessed were _paths_. If the girl took a specific action, "this" is what would happen. The possessor of a fragment of a Magic God saw herself run away and get caught, saw herself attempt to fight and get beaten, saw herself surrender and Yomikawa nearly get killed. An infinite amount of "paths" were laid before her, so it was up to her to choose which to take.

Her first obstacle to clear was to free herself from that boy's hold. Here her options were rather limited. Stomp on his toes, kick him in the jewels, or try to judo throw him or some such nonsense. To varying degrees, all these actions would have resulted in failure. One option did stand out among the rest. Elbow him in the pit of his stomach, right in the solar plexus. He would fall like a ton of bricks.

So that's precisely what she did.

With the first obstacle cleared, she was far from out of the woods. The next hurdle would be their leader. If she attempted to run he would follow her. Aside from that option he had only one choice, and that was to fight. Actually it was pretty simple. Even if the "path" didn't properly reflect it, with her right eye Saten could easily see through his Trick Art. No mater what Saten did, her first action would be a surprise attack. A kick to the groin and a headbutt was a good as any to blindside someone.

As for how she knew the name Trick Art, were her surprise attack to fail he actually would name his ability himself. With her seeing varying "paths," Saten was also able to acquire knowledge of events that would never happen. A handy trick if she would say so herself, but as of now it has limited use. Saten can't, for example, see beyond her own success or failure. On plenty of the paths Saten saw her own defeat, but she didn't see what those three boys would do to her and Yomikawa afterwards. Perhaps that was for the best, but at least this new magician has been able to gauge a portion of her new found power.

As for the last delinquent, there was no way to fight and defeat him in an even battle. It's not that she couldn't see the punches he would throw, but that she lacked the ability to safely counter them. It's not about simply seeing a path, but being able to adhere to one. Putting it in numbers, Saten had about a 12% chance to properly dodge and attack precisely as needed. She lacked the strength and athleticism to accurately keep with the predictions. To put it bluntly, if she fought the boy, she would screw up and lose.

So she didn't.

Instead, rather than fighting, she could intimidate. After using simple moves to take down the first boy and their leader, Saten could use words to scare off the final thug. Several different threats and speeches craved out paths, but generally her chances of success were a clean 100%. Giving him the option to run away would always be heeded. In other words Saten could wield fear and bluff her way through.

So she did.

Unfortunately this would be the limit of her capability at this time. Saten wanted to assure Yomikawa with more than vague assurances, but couldn't. _They_ were watching. Once she removed her eye patch, UNDER_LINE was again revealed to her. Hundreds of cameras little bigger than molecules were watching this confrontation. Saten couldn't see what might happen if she spoke recklessly about this being a New World and Imagine Breaker disappearing, but she didn't imagine it to be good. Not to mention, this felt like a setup from the very beginning. The leader only mentioned it briefly, but he himself said that only Yomikawa was the "target." The one behind it very well could be this Aleister she's kept hearing about.

Whatever the case, many eyes appear to be on her right now. There might be no way to avoid this, but that doesn't mean she should give them what they want. For as long as she can, Saten will struggle. And having an eye that can see "paths" to survival, Saten is confident she'll be okay.

Whether or not that's actually true can't be known at the moment.


	6. A Certain World's Destruction

**A Certain World's Destruction**

Everybody was needlessly worrying. After the whole fiasco with the delinquents and Saten arriving at school late, Uiharu wouldn't relent about Touma's Missing Persons report. His girlfriend tried to assure her Anti-Skill already spoke with their suspect. After school she kept getting drilled by Shirai and Misaka, and the girl repeated the same story. Even the next morning Yomikawa was waiting outside again just to make certain the girl didn't mysteriously disappear after their parting the day before. Everybody was a worrywart.

Saten tried the use the power of her right eye again, but to little surprise she couldn't give it direction. No matter how she concentrated, put herself on a self-imposed peril, she couldn't see the "paths" she did in yesterday's fight. Apparently a legitimate stimulus is required to kindle her power, and threats to her life don't come everyday. These ideas occupied her thoughts all day, even into her lectures and hanging out with friends. Bottom line everyone is worried about her, but the girl herself seems to be in her own little world. How close they were to the complete truth!

Despite the girl expecting something to change, the day concluded practically like every other. Actually it ended on a rather pleasant note compared to the last few. The two Judgment knew about Touma's case being dropped, so Saten was able to use this and assure Misaka that Touma was fine. And honestly, that's true. He's just in another world.

As it's evening and the sun begins to set, it's nearly curfew so the gang decides to call it quits for the day. Uiharu sticks with Saten and walks her partially home just to make certain everything is truly alright, but after even further nagging Saten finally gets her friend to cool down. They're finally able to part on good terms.

It's been a tiring couple of days and the trudge back to her home almost seems longer than usual. Using her right eye, required to or otherwise, puts a drain on her physical stamina. Add to that all the stressful events already assaulting her, and it's no surprise she's been going to bed earlier the past few days. All she wants to do now is climb those stairs and make it to her room. Perhaps dip in an extended bath and go straight to sleep. Hopefully her dream won't be too weird this time (Seriously, a talking golden retriever?).

Since her building is only three stories, there is no elevator. Worse yet she lives on the top floor. While living on the top floor is better than the alternative, she's regretting it now. She'd like to live in a place where it wasn't a chore simply getting to her apartment, perhaps like Touma's (and isn't it vacant?), but Level 0s don't particularly get the prime real estate. And isn't she technically handicap? Doesn't that mean the complex has to bend over backwards to make her comfortable? She should have a lift built exclusively for her!

Silly ideas out of her head, she finally makes it to the top floor. Reaching her door and fiddling in her pocket for the keys-

"Saten!"

An urgent voice makes her hesitate. Looking around, nobody is directly near. Rather pointless, as the voice sounded further away, but she checks nearby first.

"Saten!"

Again. After hearing the voice for the second time she has a better grasp on it's position. It's coming from down below, street level, but still a distance away. Turning from her door, she peers over the railing to try and find who's calling her.

"Saten!"

As it's getting dark she can't see all that far, but it looks like a person is running through the adjacent street to greet her. What exactly is going on?

"Saten! You have to stop!"

It was a voice she didn't immediately recognize, but when the person runs underneath a light post, she realizes the identity immediately.

"Frenda?"

Indeed, it's her tiny friend from the Dark Side. She's running at full sprint, which is actually pretty darn fast, towards the normal girl's apartment. This seems rather urgent.

"Saten! You have to get away from there!"

The girl being called has been able to hear perfectly fine since nearly the beginning, but she still can't believe what she hears.

"What?" she calls back.

Frenda, coming to a stop just outside her complex, screams again, "Get away from there! You have to run!"

The key word the girl locks onto is, "run." Realizing something terrible might happen, fear move her feet towards the stairs.

"What do you mean? What's-"

Saten's apartment explodes.

* * *

 _Well, there you go. Finally got the introduction/flashback chapters out of the way. I just love the title of the previous action chapter_ A Certain Magical Level 0 _. That was nearly the title of_ Echo _, but I decided against it as it clashed with chapter naming scheme._

 _From this point on, this story will be a bold departure from the previous. Here is where things get crazy. I don't want to spoil too much, but I also want to let you know what you're in for. Things are gonna get dark. For now, that's all I say._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	7. A Certain Flashback?

**A Certain Flashback?**

Nearly tripping, Saten manages to catch the handrail before completely spilling.

"Saten?" Frenda realizes her friend's disorientation. "Is everything alright?"

Holding her head a moment, "Yeah. I think so. It feels like I just had a long flashback."

Taking a moment to confirm their situation, they are currently in an emergency stairwell climbing up. This indeed seems to be the case.

"What do you mean flashback?" the cute mercenary asks.

How else could she mean, "Like everything that led to this point just replayed in my head."

Of course Frenda doesn't find this very believable. "How can that be? Your eye's even covered right now."

Realizing this is true, Saten responds with a meek, "Right."

Taking a moment to collect herself, the girl shakes her doubt and continues climbing stairs.

"I hope you've been keeping count," realizing her joke was actually more true than she could have guessed.

"Of course. We're heading to the 23th floor. It's not like I actually have to count them all out one by one. Basically, even children in daycare can do simple addition and remember a number."

"Yeah," Saten answers vaguely. Apparently she wasn't one of them. From this point on she'll have to be careful in considering when to use her power, lest she again be confused with the past and present.

When they reach the specified floor they find the door locked. It shouldn't be surprising considering it's supposed to be an emergency exit.

"This is all you," Saten states the obvious.

"Yeah, I know."

From places unknown somewhere hidden on her body, Frenda produces a small kit. It contains tools used in lock picking. As someone from the Dark Side of Academy City, such skills are a prerequisite. If only it happened like in the movies where a lock can be bypassed in only a couple of seconds.

After a minute, "Um, when I use my eye to 'see' ahead of us, I don't really have a concept of time. They're going to catch up with us."

"This takes a while!" and likewise, Frenda is used to the likes of Mugino being impatient when the situation required a tactful and stealth approach.

Less than a minute later, the cylinder turns.

Just then, they can hear a commotion from somewhere downstairs. The soldiers must have found a way to change floors and entered the emergency stairwell. Frenda is extra cautious to be silent while slipping inside and closing the door behind them.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the petite locksmith turns to her companion, "I hope all this was-" but trails off.

What caused the cutest mercenary to silence was the state of the floor they just entered. First off, it was a level incomplete. There's no carpet or tile, power tools and workbenches lay scattered around in the wide open space, and likewise construction material have either been carefully placed on the ground or leaning against the walls. That in itself isn't surprising. What is is all the articles nonstandard in building construction.

"Boxes and boxes of Cat5 cable, sheet lead, quad-lock ties, 12-gauge steel doors," and she goes on.

Saten, having prior knowledge of this space but not it's purpose, can only question, "Is there something special about this floor?"

It's just her assumption as someone from the Dark Side, but, "I think this is meant to be a Black Site. There's lead shielding to protect from x-rays and other cellphone and radio waves, structural reinforcements that could withstand a nuclear blast, air filtration systems, and a whole bunch of other crazy things. It's incomplete though, that's why we were able to break in at all, so all the nasty tools we could really use aren't here right now."

Only halfway realizing she'd stumbled across something amazing, Saten's only question is, "But some of this stuff should be able to help us escape, right?"

It's really a silly question and Frenda almost laughs, but realizes the absurdity of their luck well before that. With all the tools and material simply sitting around in this large open room, they could easily manufacture a number of makeshift devices to aid in their escape. But what's really scary is that this isn't luck at all. Saten "saw" this. This future Black Site isn't merely a good place to get what they need, it's the _perfect_ place.

"Yeah," Frenda is only capable of using a single word to express her amazement.

Not paying much attention to the wealth of materials all around, Saten heads to the only true means of escape; the window. Peering outside, their floor is in the 20s. That's about 80 meters to ground level. Unless they can fashion a parachute, something like jumping is absolutely impossible.

But Saten didn't "see" them jump. Instead of looking down, she looks out.

"There. Frenda, do you see?"

Joining her companion, the girl from the Dark Side looks in the direction pointed. Again, she's completely dumbfounded.

"Is, is that a missing window?"

Indeed, in the building directly across an area is covered by a plastic tarp. At some point the wall length window must have been removed. It's a few floor down from their own, so it's at a lower angle; perfect for zip lining straight across.

"So, do you think we can somehow make it?"

Saten asked, but the gears were already spinning in Frenda's head. The question might not had been heard in the first place. With mentioning so much as a word, the petite blonde heads to one of the nearby workbenches. In particularly interest is the nail guns.

"I don't think that-"

"These aren't your normal pneumatic staple guns. These are powder-actuated tools."

Far from Saten's purview, "'Powder-actuated tools?' You mean like bullets?"

Nodding, "Exactly. Basically, these nail guns on steroids handle much like real firearms."

Pulling out something which may be a "clip," it's a long yellow strip of what nearly looks like bullets.

"With modifications I could shoot a line all the way from this building to that window. I think I might be able to work something out with everything laying around, and that spool of steel wire."

Frenda begins work immediately. She gathers up tools, batteries, and does some other very DIY-looking stuff. Saten's pretty handy around her own apartment (which is now a flaming wreck) but this is completely lost on her. She finds a chair and sits quietly so as not to disturb.

"Why did you have us run into a building?" Frenda asks, seemingly able to do 2 things at once.

After Saten's apartment was blown, attacks came nearly as soon as she gathered herself. Gunfire from on far rained upon the two of them and they've been on the run ever since. They tried sticking to the streets and crowded places, but they were always cut off and followed. Since that fireball they haven't even the time to catch their breaths. After swiftly making use of her right eye, Saten insisted they run into a building. On the surface that only made the situation worse and have them presently cornered.

"Have you heard of UNDER_LINE?"

"You mean the rumor of microscopic camera floating all throughout Academy City?"

"Yes."

"It's not a rumor, is it?"

"Nope." Further explaining, "I can see them with my right eye. They were tailing us as we ran, and that information was relayed to the group chasing us."

Sighing, "Basically, if our enemy is making use of such a resource, they must be high up in the Academy City hierarchy."

"The top," Saten corrects.

"Aleister?"

Saten's almost isn't surprised Frenda knew as much.

"What do you know about him?"

"He's the Chairman of the Board of Directors for Academy City. Basically, he's in charge of it all. But that's pretty much I know about him. I don't even know if it's a man or a woman."

Saten knew discovering the truth wouldn't be that easy.

Going back to the original question, "Well, UNDER_LINE works by using the water molecules in the air. Meaning it doesn't do so well indoors, especially in air conditioned buildings. They can't spy on us in here."

Thinking logically, "But can't they see us from the window?"

Saten hadn't thought about that, but it doesn't really matter, "We won't be sticking here long anyways. We'll be able to get free once we jump buildings."

After finally having time to breathe, let alone think, Saten has to ask, "How did you know someone was going to attack me?"

Not that any answer would really surprise her, but it might help if she knew specifically.

"Oh. Basically, I was just keeping an eye on all the underground forums and such."

"There are forums for that kind of thing?"

"Not exactly. It's actually a complex set of networks over BBS, Twitter, information brokers and personal contacts, but we just got into the habit of calling it 'The Underground Forum.' Anyway, there was a hit out on an Anti-Skill officer, Yomikawa Aiho. Apparently a group went after her, but got demolished. One thing led to another and the job escalated. The target was changed to the person who defended her, in other words _you_."

This comes to no surprise to Saten, which is a bigger surprise to Frenda.

"I couldn't believe it when you were named, but I kept a careful eye on your situation. In the end, I had to make some payoffs and found out that Hound Dog was being dispatched. Those are who are chasing us now."

Of course as she's not involved with the Dark Side, Saten's never heard the name.

"Hound Dog?"

Explaining, "There are several groups within the Dark Side, but Hound Dog is a bit special. Basically, they're Cleaners. Generally their task is completely removing people from Academy City. They mainly handle assassinations, destruction of evidence, and generally making things disappear. Their latest task was making _you_ disappear."

So, is Saten's secret gradually getting discovered? They might not know this world is being supported by her eye, but they likely know she's since become very important. As this net spreads, more and more people are going to come after her.

"Do you know anything more about them that might help us?"

"Hound Dog is paramilitary. I don't know if they're strict mercenaries, like myself, but I do know they're comprised of entirely non-espers. Unfortunately their tech is top-notch, even by Academy City standards. I though they were disbanded after Kirihara Amata literally got blasted off like a shooting star, but apparently not. All that I can really assume is that they're not as strong as before; a diminished manpower and lack of resources. In other words, they might have the force to surround this building, but not lock down the entire block. If we can escape this building, we'll have put them behind us."

If it were only that easy. Saten's been using her right eye to see as many Paths as she can. Unfortunately far too many of them lead to their deaths. The holder of this precognitive power would love to promise the little blonde that they'd be okay, but Saten's power doesn't extend all the way until safety. See can only "see" past each individual hurdle they face. The poor girl has no idea if all this running around leads to a Dead End where _no path leads to survival_.

Having progressed so far on her current contraption, Frenda steps away. It's almost looking like one of those oldcannons from the Warring States Period.

"That's as far as I'm gonna get." Turning to Saten, "Can you give me a hand?"

Saten readily agrees. Taking the nail gun, the mercenary leads to the stairwell exit. Instructing her friend to grab one of the large steel doors, it's then held firmly against the one leading to the stairwell. Using the powder-actuated tool, Frenda nails it to the wall to act as a barricade. It's perhaps not as loud as an actual gunshot, but it is a contender.

Surprised to say the least, Saten has to ask, "Wouldn't they have heard that?"

Shrugging, "No helping it. I'm gonna have to use power tools from here on, and there's no going around making a lot of noise. In the end, they're going to pin us down no matter what. I just wanted that to happen as late as possible."

Motioning away from the door, Frenda returns to the contraption she'd been working on. Except now she's starting with the drills and saws.

With as much noise as is now being made, it would have been impossible to keep their position hidden. Also is it impossible to further hold conversations. Saten keeps an eye on the door, but Frenda no longer seems to care. Either she's confident it will hold, or neglects it as nothing else can be done.

In short time gunfire rattles their floor. They've shot off the lock to the Emergency Exit door. Except the door doesn't budge. The barricade has the entry stapled in place.

Not giving the intrusion much attention, "They'll have to cut through the steel door with a blowtorch, or blast with a directed breach. Basically, they'll need the heavy gear. If they carried it with them we're screwed, otherwise they have to trudge all the way back down and get it."

After a few minutes of Frenda working and perhaps the Hound Dog unit attempting to kick down the door, the contraption is finished.

"Okay, here we go."

Indeed it looks like a cannon. It's largely made of PVC, wood, and sheet metal. It's barrel has a few holes drilled into it and has a ruler glued on top as a kind of sight. Nothing about it's appearance inspires confidence. It's less likely to actually work than blow up in their faces.

"Grab that end," Frenda instructs.

As there's little else to do but obey, Saten helps carry the thing next to the window. Another contraption made had to do with the large spool of wire. Frenda attached a motor for some reason, as well as several batteries with a simple remote. Untwining a bit, she ties a steel tread around one of the large bulky nails. Feeding it reverse through the barrel of her DYI cannon, the entire act resembles a soldier loading his musket.

Having accomplished that, she then produces a handgun and shoots the window. Having given no prior warning, Saten covers her ears and screams. It was bad enough she was half blind, did that crazy little girl want to make her deaf as well?

The glass cracks, but doesn't shatter like one might expect from a Hollywood Action film. But Frenda already expected that. Grabbing one of the nearby work stools, she hurls it through the window. It bursts through easily, taking a large port of the wall-length glass with it. The hole is more than sizable enough for the pair to go through.

Setting her cannon next to the opening, she uses the nail gun a final time to bolt the weapon to the floor. Using screws to make adjustments, Frenda looks down the ruler and aims. Once satisfied, she gives final instructions.

"Okay, when I tell you, hit the switch for the spool. It'll feed wire so the projectile won't get as much pull while in mid-air. Hopefully we won't be far off target. Basically, we only get one shot at this."

Saten acknowledges.

Taking a deep breath as if that would somehow help, Freda produces yet another tool, a lighter, from her bottomless pocket. Bringing it close to the near end of the "barrel,"

"Now!"

Just a moment after flipping the switch, an explosion occurs.

Every bit as loud as a gunshot, the discharge quaked at Saten's ears, who didn't have the foresight to have at least one of her ears plugged. It stuns her, taking several moments to even see straight. Frenda, on the other hand, is perfectly fine and standing by the broken widow to check on the outcome. On slightly wobbly legs, Saten joins her (but not too close).

"How'd it go? Cause, y'know, our lives depend on it and all."

"Right on the mark!" certainly is the petite girl proud of herself. "In the end, I'm too good at what I do!" Maybe a little too proud.

Looking for herself (and not looking down), Saten sees the steel wire extending the entire length of the two buildings. Except where it hit is well above the desired tarp-covered widow.

"Um, didn't you aim a little high?"

As there's other things that must be done, Frenda steps away and starts gathering the final items for preparations.

"No. For our height, distance to target, and angle, I hit the exact spot so we can swing across and burst right through that opening. Trust me, I have a keen eye on measuring these things."

"That's not what I mean! I mean, weren't we just going to shimmy across or something?"

Motioning to the door, which is the only barricade protecting them from fully automatic firearms ready to rip them to pieces, Saten sees a bright spark gradually cutting through the door.

"They finally brought out a blowtorch. Basically, we don't have time to climb all the way there. Our only option is to swing."

Frenda grabs two pairs of thick gloves, a wire cutter, and a spool of Cat5 cable.

Tying themselves together with the plastic cable, "Besides, that tarp was designed to withstand 80 kph winds. We're not going to be able to just kick it down. Our combined weight should be enough to break through. I'd rather not simply bounce off and get stuck there."

"B-but t-that's not the point! Hey, couldn't we just use the wire to climb down?"

After cutting the steel wire from the spool, Frenda waddles to the window with Saten no choice but to follow, "The building is surrounded, right? Basically, the longer we're out in the open the more time we'll be in the shooting gallery. Beside, the wire will never support our weight for that long."

"Wait a second! What was that last part?"

Finally stopping for a moment, Frenda looks up and asks, "Didn't you _see_ this already? Isn't that why you brought us up here?"

Frantic, "I didn't see that far! I only saw as far as asking you if you think we can make it, and you starting to work with the tools! It cut off before you even made that spear chucker!"

This is news to her friend, but the cute mercenary doesn't really take it any particular way.

"Couldn't you just look now and see if we make it?"

Still defiant, "No. I don't want to."

Giving it no further thought, "Then I guess we'll have to make our own destiny!"

With that, the person tied dragging feet, Frenda/Saten dash to the window and take a leap. Screaming all the way (Frenda in thrill, Saten in terror), the pair hang on for dear life while swinging in a parabolic arc. True to the architect's word, they head right for the widow. As soon as they draw near, Saten lowers her head. However, Frenda tosses a glove and retrieves her pistol with her free hand. Unloading the entire magazine into the tarp, she's put a start to what their combined weight might not be able to finish.

Everything goes black as soon as they make contact. Obviously, this is due to being wrapped up in the tarp. While they can't see a thing, they hear and feel everything else. Several solid object impede their path, are destroyed upon impact, and shatter in many variety of ways. It's like being in a car accident, and the bundled Frenda/Saten are the vehicle. No matter how tough anyone might be, there's no way they can't be stunned when they finally come to a stop.

Since Frenda is the smaller, she was tied in front of Saten. So when they started rolling, it would be her larger companion taking the brunt of the impact. Frenda was dizzy as heck and several shades of nauseous, but she's clearly in the better condition. It takes only a couple of moments for her to gain some sense of cognition.

"You alright? Say something if you're dead."

There is no response.

Calming her own breathing for a moment, Frenda leans her head back onto Saten's ripening chest. Through this she can feel both the girl's heartbeat and breathing. Saten's fine, just out cold. Confirming so, Frenda undoes the Cat5 belt holding them together and tries to escape the tarp.

Finally making her way to the exit, the cold air from outside hits her skin like a brisk mountain stream. That tarp was very quickly becoming a sweat factory, so the Dark Side veteran was glad they both weren't knocked out and ended up suffocating. Likewise they can't laze around for long.

Looking around, they appear to be inside a kind of office building. Their Hollywood Stuntman maneuver had them crashing through cubicles and desk terminals. Plenty of dividers and furniture lay ruined by their hectic entrance. Frenda refrains from going to the window and looking outside. There might be guns trained on them right now from above. Entering their line of sight would be suicide.

If Frenda were alone, she might make a break for the street as absolutely soon as possible. She also knows this is a not great idea. It would take Hound Dog just as long to reach the ground level as she would, and not to mention they have vehicles. Escape would not be impossible, but she'd rather bet on Saten's eye.

"Hey, wake up," slapping her a few times.

Stirring rather readily, after a crash like that it wouldn't be surprise if the girl didn't budge at all. Then again, this specimen miraculously survived a suicide attempt and vomiting several liters of blood, so there's obviously something unnatural thrown into the mix. While Frenda is aware of the existence of magic, she knows practically none of the specifics.

"Come on, we got to get going."

Finally opening her eye, Saten is as battered and beaten as the day after when she stole into her father's sake bottle. Head throbbing and dozens of other sources of pain, to say the least she's sluggish.

"We live?"

"Not for long if we don't get moving. Unfortunately we're far from out of the woods. While we could take our chances, I'd rather get directions from your eye."

Taking a moment to digest that, frankly, it was the last thing the one in question wanted to do. Using her right eye affects her physically, and at this point she doesn't have much of herself to give.

"Aye," but agrees knowing she must.

Removing her eye patch, Saten sees several dozen paths they can take from here on. Many lead to their death, but more survivals exist than when trapped in the other building.

Returning her eye patch, "Oh, you're going to love this," but refuses to elaborate; rather scornful after being cajoled into pretending to be Tarzan.

Making their way to the stairwell, they find a familiar scene but with them going down instead of up. Despite Frenda's worries, they head all the way to the ground floor and walk outside. Except they don't take to the open streets, and instead an adjacent ally.

"Here."

It's a rather inconspicuous door that seems to lead underground. Protected by a coded number pad, Frenda exclaims this isn't really her specialty.

"Don't worry. You don't need to hack it if you already have the key."

Removing her eye patch, Saten observe every of the 100,000 paths with her trying a different combination. Or technically 54,817 since that's the actual code. She unlocks the door on the very first try.

"Wow. That eye can be used for practically anything."

Placing the green and blue ribbon back, "It's harder than it looks. I can see many different paths, and retain the information I learned in the real world before it happened. If Hound Dog's orders were to kidnap instead of eliminate, I'd have all the knowledge of why they're doing this from their interrogation."

Entering inside the door, indeed is there a hall that leads underground.

"So does that mean if you had a job where you had to steal a document from some VIP, you could see the 'path' where you managed to steal it, learn all the document's information, and simply remember everything and never actually take the document in the first place?"

Thinking about it for a second, "I can't see terribly far down each path, but that's essentially true. I'd have to get close enough where I can grab the document within that time frame, but that's right. I wouldn't have to actually see it to learn what's inside. Granted it's actually possible for me to reach the document in the first place."

"Handy."

Except that's not entirely true either. It's not the "future" she's seeing, but "possibility." During the escape from the shootout where the upper floor collapsed, Saten didn't see herself nearly falling after that "flashback" (or the flashback at all for that matter). Apparently there's a margin of error even in omnipotence.

This hall is very unlike the one leading to the Glowing Garden. First off it's much wider and taller. Also, pipes run overhead from all the waterlines for the building above. Pressure gauges and flow control nozzles are also scattered here and there.

"Don't tell me," Frenda realizes before they actually get there.

As it should have been obvious by now, "Yup. We're heading to the sewer. This is a service tunnel leading to a major line."

Sighing, "How in the world did you find this place?"

"When we first made it to the second building, one of the paths I saw had us searching the building itself. We made it to the Record Keeper's office where we found the building's designs. There was also a diagram of this district's sewage system. It was actually your idea when you saw there was an access tunnel nearby." Pointing forward, "There should also be a station with equipment and supplies up ahead."

"Curse my future parallel universe self."

They're not actual parallel universes, but it was difficult enough for Saten to understand in the first place; still doesn't completely. It's best to leave it at that and not correct her friend.

As prophesied, indeed was there a station. After picking another lock and making it inside, they find it to be a three room complex. There is an office, locker room, and shower. Unsurprisingly the place is unmanned, technicians using it only when a problem is reported. For all of Academy City's advancements, the human element will always be impossible to remove in it's entirety.

After a little digging around the office for a map, they also find Hazmat suits complete with respirators.

"Wow, isn't this a little overkill for just a little poop," Saten innocently asks.

Not sure how she should take her friend's naive observations, Frenda gives the correct answer, "Academy City's a giant scientific experiment, right? Basically, do you think everyone's going to be responsible enough to not flush radioactive materials down the toilet? I'm sure there are thousands of sensors to check for stuff like that, but you still got to clean up before it contaminates the water supply. While I'm sure the Water Treatment Plant has there hands full, some problems they'd want to nip in the bud."

That actually makes a lot of sense. Frenda knew all this, so it's no surprise she suggested this path in the first place.

"This is actually perfect for our needs," Little Miss Frendapedia further explain. "Hound Dog has some nasty tracking technology. It's called the Olfactory Sensor. Basically, it's way sharper than a dog's nose. We wouldn't be able to shake them unless we had some kind of cleaning detergent. In the end, dipping in the sewers wouldn't be enough to fool it. But if we wear these and do a run through in decontamination, they'll have nothing to follow."

Indeed, this is their pathway to freedom. They begin immediately and go through the motions of putting on the suits. They need to help each other as it's impossible to put one on yourself.

"Shouldn't we hurry this up?" Saten asks while having glove after glove taped on. "Won't Hound Dog catch up to us soon?"

"Yeah, eventually," Frenda doesn't sound too worried. "We effectively lost them when we jumped buildings. They'd have to regroup, determine if we're still in the building or not, and try to retrace our steps. Like I said, they have that Olfactory Sensor, so eventually they'll find our trail. While Academy City's sewer system isn't that high in it's security interest, normally a regular old person can't simply walk around inside. If Hound Dog isn't careful they could trigger all kinds of alarms and get the wrong people's attention. Since you cheated and had the key, we have a large head start on them. While we shouldn't relax, it's important we don't rush and screw something up."

Honestly if not for Frenda, Saten would have died several times over by now. Even with her "cheat" she still couldn't do this on her own. She'd like to thank her for being infinity generous, but now's not the time.

Eventually they get on the heavy suits (it's hilariously large on Frenda), and decontaminate. Leaving the office, they trek a few additional corridors before finally reaching the fabled sewers.

Completely black with absolutely no lighting, the pair have to rely on their head lamps for a source. They enter to a large labyrinth-like entryway with a near walkway and the canal-like "pipe" running alongside.

"Um, I know I was hoping for an RPG-like sewer, but I seriously wasn't expecting this."

Frenda, not bothering to look back. "You seriously need to pay more attention in school."

"Well excuse the Level 0's curriculum for being lax."

"I highly doubt your school's to blame. Sewers aren't normally like this, but Tokyo went crazy with it. Haven't you ever heard of the G-Cans? You should also take a look at what they have in District 21."

"I have no intention of ever studying sewers."

"In the end, you're practically a member of the Dark Side now. Memorizing things like this and back alleyways could end up saving your life."

Such practical advise is hard to ignore, but it's also difficult to take seriously when human fecal matter is literally flowing just off to her side.

"You shouldn't waste your energy speaking too much," Frenda informs. "Basically, you can only wear these things for half an hour before you suffer a heat stroke. If we can, I want us to keep these on all the way back to the Glowing Garden."

Great, just what Saten wanted. Still, if this is what it takes so that she can sleep well tonight, she'll put up with it.

* * *

 _This was almost my last update for a while. Truthfully, I'd been stuck for nearly 2 weeks without writing anything (I post several chapters behind what I actually have), but inspiration finally hit yesterday and I was able to trudge over the hump. Go me!_

 _I plan to continue posting through the month of October, but I don't know what my situation may be from November. First off I'll be losing the capability of connecting to the internet from work, but I may also need to find a third job (I'm currently working at two). I have no idea how my free time might look in that case. All the same, I don't really plan on quitting this story or anything, so you probably don't have to worry. It's just I have no idea what's going to happen and the security I once had is no longer available. Oh well, that's life._

 _Well, that's enough of my personal problems. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the ones that are still to come._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	8. A Certain Dark Side

**A Certain Dark Side**

As it turns out, Frenda spruced the place up since the last time Saten was here. There's now furniture, electricity, and a number of supplies for a daily living. While the cute mercenary mentioned having several safe houses, this is to be her new base of operations. It'll be a while before she gets a proper TV and Computer set up, if she ever does, but this is well enough for habituating on a more permanent basis.

After their long trek they do little other then get out of the suits, wash up, and head immediately to sleep. Of course Frenda had only a single bed, but as they've already shared one together it really isn't an issue. They're just glad their bodies underneath didn't smell as bad as the suits.

In the morning, they finally discuss where to go from here.

"First off," Frenda begins after a simple breakfast of cereal and milk, "give me your phone."

Knowing this was coming, Saten handed it over. Even before she was instructed to in the chase last night, she'd already removed the phone's battery.

"On the surface it looks like Hound Dog was after you because you helped that Anti-Skill, but you're aware it's not only because of that, right?"

Yes, Saten more or less realized that even before the attack last night.

"I think it was just an excuse," pausing, realizing something further, "no, the attack was orchestrated in the first place. Yomikawa-sensei was likely attacked to test me. Then they used my actions as a legitimate means to pit the Dark Side against me."

Frenda cracks a bit of a grin, "Good. You're already thinking outside the box. Basically, you're right. The attack and retaliation weren't coincidence. On the Dark Side, they never are. What they didn't expect is that you'd escape. That I guarantee. My guess, they wanted your right eye. The spell cast by that 'Magic God' seems to have the aftereffect of letting you see those 'paths.' But even if that power is true, it still doesn't seem to be enough to go those lengths. There's still something you haven't told me, right?"

This petite blonde actually knows precisely what hasn't been told, but Saten's only mentioned it in the most brief detail while they were running. Namely,

"This world isn't the original. It shouldn't even exist right now. This world is one of the 'paths' that could have been taken if one accident were to occur. The Magic God changed everything, moved the One True World onto this path. But when she and Touma-kun vanished, the world should have reverted back."

Logically speaking, "So this world is now the real world?"

Shaking her head, "No. The Magic God and Touma-kun no longer exist here. Parallel Universes do not exist. There is only One True World. But now, there are two."

This actually comes as a surprise. Frenda might have suspected much due to the events that's happened to her since coming into contact with Kamijou Touma, but certainly not that. Even magic couldn't go so far as to explain what's currently taking place.

"And-"

For only a moment did Saten contemplate keeping this to herself. After receiving an indirect warning from Shokuhou Misaki, who lost interest in this world when Kamijou Touma vanished, this is a secret that should be kept completely to herself. Still, she wouldn't be alive today if not for Frenda, and the cute mercenary had little incentive to stick her neck out other than to help a friend. It was a completely selfless act on her part. Saten must return the gesture in kind.

"And this world is only being maintained by my right eye."

Nobody could take this news lightly. Standing, the small stature girl knocks over her stool and nearly backs into the wall.

"If my right eye were to be destroyed, this world would like end at that instant."

"D-didn't you say the Magic God only cast an illusion? Why would it have that power?"

That's right, Saten just made up a convenient excuse to skip explaining in confusing detail. The former Level 0 doesn't want to lie to her savior any longer.

"That wasn't the truth. The Magic God ripped out my eye and kept it for herself. Since it was in her possession, when it was returned and she vanished, it kept a fragment of her power. My right eye is in itself a Magic God."

Legs give and Frenda drops on her backside. It isn't surprising. It's the same as learning the truth that heaven or reincarnation doesn't exist and when you die you fall into nothingness for eternity (for the record, Saten has no idea if heaven exists). Frenda simply can't cope with information only God should know.

Several minutes pass in complete silence while Frenda tries to regain composure. It's difficult, anyone hearing this news would find it difficult, but maybe because she survives on the Dark Side she's able to take this revelation and not go insane, even if for a little bit. Gradually coming to her senses, she's able to maintain a conversation once again.

"So if your eye goes, _this_ world goes?"

Recalling words told to her before, "It's the nature of the universe to expand for infinity, right? This new world should be exactly the same. After a certain period of time, my eye wouldn't be needed to sustain this world. But if it were to be destroyed now, _yes_ , this world would end."

"So, is Hound Dog trying to destroy the world?"

Having thought about that a lot herself, "You don't need me. My eye can function even if it's not in my head. If they have a way to preserve my eye, they can go ahead and kill me. That's what I think is Hound Dog's objective."

This is all very heavy. Even Frenda must be questioning if the blasted eye should just be ripped out and kept somewhere safe. But she does not act rashly. Picking herself from the ground and taking a stand, she returns the chair and sits.

"Okay, I'm starting to get all this. Basically, your eye is the target of the entire world."

That's certainly one way to put it. Saten nods.

"So the first to come after it, happens to be Hound Dog, right?"

That's also true. Again the girl confirms.

"Basically, all we need to do is keep one step ahead of them."

The simplest way to see their objective.

Punching a fist into her hand, "Okay, I can work with this. In the end, all we need to do is keep our heads down." Revived from all these earth shaking revelations, "Saten, we only have two choices now. We can stay down here and hide, or we can fight back."

Hiding was never an option for Saten, at least permanently, but, "Fight back?"

Hopping off her stool and pacing a bit, "Yes. We can downright crush everyone who comes after us. Honestly speaking, we'll be slaughtered if we challenge them directly. However, what we can do is tip the scales so we hold the advantage."

Like in the firefight last night. By properly using Saten's right eye, they kept one step ahead from harm. This pair might never be able to "defeat" the force that's coming for her, but she can certainly "win."

"What are you thinking?" Saten asks.

"We take on Hound Dog. Bring the fight to them. However, completely destroying it as an organization is probably impossible. Basically, they're cockroaches. No matter how many you squash, others are always skittering out of alleys and sewers. And what's the best way to exterminate cockroaches?"

Cuing her friend like she might actually have an answer, all Saten can say is, "How?"

Shrugging, "I don't know I'd never touch the disgusting things."

Saten nearly falls out of her chair.

"But if I had to, I'd nab one, study it, and dissect it. Basically, I'm saying we lay a trap, capture, and interrogate a Hound Dog member."

That's, actually a good plan.

"How are we going to do that?"

"We're laying the trap, so we get to set the terms. We just have to craft a fail-proof scenario. Gimme a little time and I'll work something out."

Leaving the garden and heading for one of the offices, Saten follows. This current room is used as something of a storage. Several familiar briefcases have been stacked in the corner of the room. They're identical to the "package" the middle school herself fetched. Opening the nearest, Frenda tosses over a stack of bills.

"Since everything you own is now up in flames, you'll need clothes and supplies. Don't use your card or anything, only pay for things using cash. You might as well toss your wallet and all forms of ID."

Realizing this is what it's come to, Saten sighs, "I've really fallen to the Dark Side, haven't I?"

Shrugging, "It's not so bad. From now on you get to make your own rules. No more school, no more curfew, and the pay's much better as well. We also have cake."

Saten knows Frenda is trying to make light of the situation, but there's no other way about it. Her old life is over. Her friends and family are practically all gone now. If Saten tries to contact them, the enemy can find her. She knows this.

"Wait, what about going outside? There's still UNDER_LINE, and my face might get picked up by security cameras and Facial Recognition Software or something."

Returning to her bedroom, Frenda shuffles around her closet and hands something to the girl.

"A hat?"

"Yup. UNDER_LINE floats in the air, right? That means it'll be above our heads. There's more moisture in the air higher from ground level after all. And don't worry about Facial Recognition Software. Basically, it's entirely overrated. If you aren't caught at the right angle, in the right lighting, it can scan you and still not realize who you are. Even with 3D scanning and mapping models, it's accuracy is really low. And you're still an adolescent. Just grow a little and all their old data is worthless. If you're still worried, a little makeup will also do the trick."

Wow, those are some rather simple and creative solutions. And makeup isn't a bad idea. Saten's already tall enough, so dolling herself up can make her look like an adult. Some random Anti-Skill or Judgment shouldn't stop her for being a student out during class time.

"Thanks a lot Frenda," Saten speaks wholeheartedly. "I mean it. Really."

If not for the dim lighting, the mercenary might have been seen blushing.

Using her eye to make sure the coast is clear, Saten exits the underground Glowing Garden. Bright light from the Sun temporarily blinds her. Yup. She'll need to get sunglasses along with everything else.

Since 7th Mist is so close she might as well start there. It's probably not be the best idea to frequent this place and become familiar to the staff, but until she can get her bases covered this risk will have to be taken. Also it's school time so there's little chance of accidentally running into someone she knows.

Of course since it's still early, a few of the more high-end store are still closed. They'll open in a little over an hour. She'll only be able to buy regular clothes for now, as underwear and cosmetics will have to wait for later. How will she spend the extra time?

Obviously get something to eat. A couple of restaurants are open right now, but they're all ones she's been to before. Saten can't risk one of the servers recognizing her. Instead she finds a sit-down deli. There isn't much in terms of service, but it's quick, informal, and the workers aren't likely to remember her. A lot of business types come and go with short turnaround. They'll never remember someone like Saten swiftly coming by.

Waiting on her ham, egg, and cheese croissant, one of the nearby monitors flashing the news catches her attention.

* * *

 _"As of late last night,"_ the kept anchorwoman speaks, _"a gas line explosion rocked a student dormitory in the 7th District. Thankfully the damage was confined to a single unit, but the body of a tenant was found in the debris. Coroners have identified her as Saten Ruiko, 1st year of Sakugawa Middle School. Investigators believe-"_

* * *

"Ham, egg and cheese croissant!" the cook calls out.

"Right here!" the very much alive Saten Ruiko formerly of Sakugawa Middle School takes her order.

So they went and killed her, did they? Even prepared a body and everything. To be honest, Saten isn't surprised. Fully did she expect her life on the Light Side to end, though she wasn't expecting it literally. She only worries about the trauma this is putting on her friends and family.

After idling a bit more time, Saten finally picks up the last of her necessities. She'd like more grownup-looking clothes to complete the adult motif, but she's stuck around 7th Mist too much as is. She'll go to one of the classier districts and shop when the chance arrives.

Heading outside the large complex to the smaller strip mall where the Glowing Garden is located, upon taking a back alley a voice calls out to her.

"Hey sweety, quite a shopping spree you just went on. Do you need someone to help carry your bags?"

Saten hears two sets of footstep coming from behind. With her back still to them, a finger edges to shift the ribbon covering her right eye. Nothing occurs. No foresight, no strange vision, and no paths are shown to her. Her eye activates at the oddest times. Perhaps since her life isn't in peril this power is basically telling her to handle it herself. Then these boys must pose no threat.

Catching up to her, they come from both sides.

"Whoa, that's a lot of clothes," the other boy says. "Are you sure all these outfits will look good on you? Sometimes you should get the opinion of someone else. Tell you what, how about you model them and we'll judge if they look good on you?"

The other boy snickers.

Saten thinks of the best way to handle this situation. You know, if these boys aren't recognized as a threat by her right eye, why not just give them what they want?

"Sure, why not?" is her answer.

Both boys are dumbfounded, perhaps more surprised than anyone their cheap pickup lines actually worked. The one who first called out recovers the fastest.

"Oh boy! Sure sure! Let's go do that! We can go find some place more secluded and you can go change. Trust us, we won't peek!"

Something perhaps dark momentarily reflect in her expression, "Oh, why don't we just do it right here? I don't mind being out in the open."

The other boy suddenly chokes on his breath.

"W-wait, I don't think that's a good-"

Calmly placing the bags on the ground, she casually reaches inside. Her slow, methodical, deliberate motions are like that of a striptease dancer (not that the boys would know). This girl suddenly acts like a different person entirely, one totally unbefitting her age. They're completely drawn into her pheromones, totally unprepared for the object she retrieves.

Saten swings for the fences.

The whip of air and close proximity to his nose causes to closest boy to instinctively backpedal and trip over himself. The further boy stands in a completely daze, entirely uncomprehending.

Taking her newly purchased baseball bat with both hands, Saten nestles her cheek against the polished aluminum.

"I just felt naked since I lost my last one, that I just had to splurge and get something new. I had to special order my last one from overseas, but this should hold me over for now. I have, however, been dying to test it out. Thank you for volunteering."

Neither boy truly understands what's about to take place. Both are dumbfounded, one sitting while the other stands. Perhaps still lost in the young girl's allure, they can't see the real danger right before their eyes. Almost like a deer in the headlights.

Since at a sit, he's practically at the perfect level. Taking aim for the side of his head, Saten swings again.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" he screams, rolling and dodging at the last second.

The bat arches high, slamming into the side of the wall. Plaster and concrete burst from the heavy impact.

Finally seeing this girl for what she's about the do, the two boys flee. Screaming all the while, perhaps too much attention has been drawn to this alleyway.

Exhaling after finally being able to relax, Saten releases all tension. This experience, it's difficult to describe. She wasn't exactly scared, but still kinda was. Not of the boys, but herself. Meaning to put on an act, it nearly wasn't. This was too easy, perhaps even natural. Saten may now be safe from whatever they were intending, but it leaves a bad aftertaste in her mouth.

She should really get moving.

Returning to the Glowing Garden without further incident, Saten finds Frenda back in one of the offices with maps and designs strewn about. She's told not to interrupt this process, so Saten lets the professional go about work while the new resident builds on her own living situation.

The pair shared a room last night, but that can't continue forever. This subterranean laboratory isn't small, so there's more than enough space to make her own. In fact she'd almost say it was too large. Most of the rooms were work spaces, conference rooms, and closets likely used for equipment or servers. There were very few "offices" with carpet. Heck, nearly every room was larger than her old apartment! For a girl who just needs a place to sleep, this is entirely too large!

Well, there was the conference room. It's the closest carpeted space to Frenda's chosen office and not too far from a bathroom and the showers. After laying her newly purchased futon and arranging other items, she's practically done. This is rather pathetic for a bedroom, but the longer she stays here the more objects will be picked up. Given enough time, this desolate lab might actually become a palace!

And exactly how long is she planning to stay? Forever? Until she can return to the Original World? How long would that take? Weeks? Months? Years? It may take so long Kamijou Touma on the other side might forget about her completely. Is Saten really prepared to go to that extent? Well, for the time being she doesn't have much of a choice. All she can do is play by ear until more "paths" are opened to her.

Thinking she needs a refresher, Saten goes ahead and showers, changes into new clothes, and returns to Frenda. Hopefully enough time has passed and she has everything prepared.

"You smell nice," Frenda seems to be overlooking a completed project.

"It's called the scent of death. Apparently I died."

For a moment the mercenary is confused, but it comes to her quick enough, "Did you see something on the news?"

"Yeah, they killed me."

Shrugging, "In the end, everyone on the Dark Side has died at least once. You're now officially part of the club."

"I feel honored." Joining her partner's side, "So, what do you got?"

"The simple part is calling them out. The trouble comes with extraction. Here," pointing to the whiteboard, on which a map of Academy City is placed. Saten doesn't particularly recognize the district. "Here we have practically one way in or out."

Indeed, it certainly seems she's cornering herself.

"Um, I'm not serving myself on a silver platter to them, am I?"

"Basically, yes. But don't worry, I wouldn't sell you out like that. Just because it's on a map doesn't mean it exists, and likewise things not on the maps exist as well. You can escape, don't worry. I'll go over that later. The key here is we'll need to split up. You'll need to act as bait while I attack from the rear."

"Can you really take out a squad from Hound Dog on your own?"

Shaking her head, she points to another area located on the map, "Not a squad. This is the key point. Since there's only one angle to approach, they'll want to take high ground and have a sniper as support. Sharpshooters normally work in groups of two. Two Hound Dog thugs shouldn't be a problem, especially if they don't see me coming."

But there's an obvious problem, "You have three of those areas circled."

Sighing, "Yeah. That's the best I can do to narrow down where they might shoot from. That's where your eye will come in. I'll need you to do your thing and 'see' where they're aiming from. If I can get to them before they get you, we win. You'll just need to escape and rendezvous at this safe house. We can perform our interrogation there."

Making certain to commit as much as this to memory, Saten asks, "When are we doing this?"

Not entirely sure, "I'll need to make some calls and prepare some _special_ equipment, but at soonest we can go tonight."

* * *

 _First, I made a stupid mistake last chapter. After going over several of the Index novels, I've come to the conclusion there really wasn't a reason Frenda wouldn't know more about Aleister. It was just one line of speech, but I felt stupid for not correcting myself before I posted the chapter. My bad. I went ahead and posted the corrected speech._

 _This is one of the shorter in-between chapters. I almost want to post two chapters this week, but the next several are going to be far longer and action-packed. But also was this chapter nearly delayed. Yesterday I went back and reread the entire DRAGON Arc (vol 19) just to make certain I didn't screw anything up too royally. Well, Hamazura and Takitsubo are gone, so it's pretty skewed as it is. I've drawn up an alternate scenario following in step with_ Echo's _developments, and it's practically the same with all the Hamazura parts simply cut out. As for what's different, I wonder if they'll manage to make their way into my chapters..._

 _That's it. Again, sorry for the short chapter. It was almost even shorter, so I added the part with the two playboys to bulk it up as an appetizer. The next few chapters will be worth the wait (I hope). Till next time,_

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	9. A Certain First Operation

**A Certain First Operation**

Yawning for the unknownst time, Saten tries her best to keep from falling asleep. Frenda said they could start as soon as "tonight," but in truth it was the next morning. Sure they arrived at the area of ambush at 10 pm, but the amount of time Hound Dog would keep them waiting couldn't be estimated. It's already been 5 hours and there hasn't been a sign of their arrival. Saten would almost want to take a quick nap, if not for the fact she knew the moment her consciousness waned she'd be killed.

"Check," calls the radio on her hip.

"Check," Saten returns.

The pair have been checking up on each other like this every 5 minutes. Since they had no idea when the enemy would arrive, this routine communication would let the other know everything was still okay. How Hound Dog would choose to approach would depend entirely on them. Fast and swift, slow and calculated, or something in between. Frenda planned extensively to give them as few options as possible, but that didn't mean they could be entirely predicted, even with Saten's right eye.

A bullet rips through Saten's skull, piercing her medulla oblongata, severing brain stem from spinal cord. All motor function instantly ceases, disabling even reflex action.

A sting soars through her brain. Reaching, the pain is traced to you-know-where. For several hours now Saten has been sitting in the middle of the large empty field with the blue and green eye patch hanging from her wrist. As long as the girl relaxed and tried to focus on nothing, her eye wouldn't attempt to "see" anything. Apparently only when conditions were met would it activate. Using that to her advantage, she sat idle and waiting for a path to appear automatically. One just did. This is her cue.

Shaking the horrible imagery, Saten takes a breath and collects herself. Frenda was right, they are going to take her out at a distance with a sniper. That path was just reflected through her right eye. Also reflected was their position.

Clicking the hand-held radio, "They're here. 2."

As planned, she now discards her radio and Frenda will do the same. Taking a stand, the girl takes her position in the abandoned field.

More specifically, she's currently in the middle of a shut down runway of an executive terminal in District 23. Only a few years back it was used exclusively for VIPs, but with upgrades in security and technology, it was moved closer to the civilian terminal. As of now the abandoned runaway has yet to receive a new designation, laying dormant and perfect for a shady meeting with shady people. Perhaps Saten and Frenda are not the first to use this overlooked space for their own devices.

No cars approach, no soldiers marching on the horizon, just merely shadows that seem to emerge from the surrounding darkness. Make no mistake, these men are good. With absolutely no cover they managed to sneak up on an alert target and train their weapon sights on her. If their instructions were to kill on sight, make no mistake, Saten would be dead and wouldn't know what hit her.

Actually, that might still be the case. The only reason they haven't shot already, and more to the point announced their presence at all, is because of one of the preparations made by Frenda. Even if Hound Dog's aim is to kill Saten and recover her right eye, she's currently made it impossible. More specifically, there's enough explosives strapped to her chest a stray bullet would completely vaporize the young girl, right eye and all.

"Hi boys!" Saten waves with the hand holding the detonator.

The squad of Hound Dog, maybe six or seven (it's hard to tell in the dark), remain fixed with their weapons trained on their target. To say the least they're hesitant to move with this unexpected development.

"What, not even going to greet me back? How rude!"

Saten isn't really trying to provoke them or anything, just trying to pass time while waiting for the opportunity to arrive.

Hound Dog continues to act cautiously. Gradually they maneuver to corner her in a half circle.

"Put your hands behind your head and lay on the ground!" the one who might be the commander orders.

Honestly Saten laughs, "Do you really expect me to fall for that? Why should I surrender when you're just going to kill me? Haven't we already gone past that point when you blew my apartment?"

"We already have you trapped! If you surrender we can make it as painless as possible!"

She highly doubts that, but it's is possible they're telling the truth. However, losing her right eye will also destroy her path back to Touma. She might as well die if that happens.

"I don't think so. Do you really think I'd just sit around in an empty airfield and just wait for you to capture me?"

"We already made a sweep of the area. You're bluffing!"

Saten grins. Thus far, they've acted entirely as predicted by Frenda. She certainly knows how those on the Dark Side think.

"Are you sure?"

Truthfully, he was right. There was no trap. Saten's backup wasn't waiting in ambush, but observation. Nearly 3 km away the tiny mercenary was waiting right next to a transformer. At least, she was until Saten gave the signal when the path to her Dead End was observed. Saten gave Frenda a number, "2." Specifically, the second of three vantage points previously estimated by the cute mercenary. At the time of their "sweep," there was in fact no trap. Now, however, is a different story.

"Aaaaaaa!" the forward-most Hound Dog trips, the ground seemingly pulled from under his feet.

Two seconds later a second falls, screaming just the same.

"Sniper!" one of the members cries upon realizing what's going on.

At the call all the killers hit the dirt. In a panic they all scan their surroundings, knowing it to be a futile effort. The leader, the first hit, has mind enough to issue clear orders.

"CP, we're taking sniper fire! High ground, fire at will!"

No response is heard.

"High ground! Do you copy? Report!"

Nothing.

"Screw this! Kill-"

Turning his attention back to the insane girl with the bomb strapped to her chest, the commander finds her gone. She's completely vanished? How?

"Blood 4, find her!"

The member indicated rises from prone and rushes to where Saten once stood. He makes it halfway there, but immediately turns around and flees.

"It's the bom-"

The discarded vest explodes.

Underneath the runway, Saten just flipped the switch for the detonator. While not bothering to wait and observe the outcome of the blast, she continues fleeing down the tunnel at full speed.

Once upon a time, this runway was used for flying VIPs into and out of Academy City. While mostly isolated, that only went as far as the runway itself. The VIP still needed a means of arriving and departing safely. Thus an underground tunnel was dug between the runway and a secure location. Not even in the archived designs for the airport, it's a wonder Frenda knew about it in the first place. This entire time Saten had been standing atop it's entryway. At Frenda's signal, kneecapping the Hound Dog commander, Saten ditched the bomb and made her way inside. Once at a safe distance, she detonated the very real bomb.

The pitch black tunnel shakes, dust and debris rattling and falling from the ceiling. Saten doesn't let herself slip up. Guided only by the headlamp stolen from that Sewer Maintenance Station, she knows very well they can still simply catch up to her. These few minutes while Hound Dog recovers are crucial for her.

Sprinting for the greater part of a kilometer, she finally reaches the spot mentioned to her by Frenda. A portion of the wall has given way. Not collapsed per say, but intentionally dug through. All the shaking from above have caused a draft which spews soil particles in the air. It reflects a sparkle from her headlamp.

Standing on no ceremony, the girl dives into the hole. There's not enough room to walk or even crouch, so she has to crawl. Were adrenaline not insanely pumping through her veins, she might have time to suffer claustrophobia and experience terrible fright. No, she pulls herself every meter without hesitation.

Finally reaching the end after what felt like an hour (10 minutes), there's no way to keep from slipping and sliding face first. It's not much of a drop, only 90 cm or so. Landing on her shoulder, Saten rolls a little on the hard concrete floor. It hurt, but she doesn't have time to wallow. Just like the tunnel, they could find this hole as well.

Unlike the hallway under the tarmac, this room is powered. Saten rolled into a maintenance closet. Shelves and lockers litter the room, but they're bare. Whatever happened in the past, it's no longer in use. The girl doesn't really have the time to play detective, so she puts explanations behind her and continues fleeing.

Exiting the unused closet, she finds a small hallway leading in two directions. Frenda explicitly told her, turn right. Left leads to a kind of garage, but that's not where she wants to go. Saten sticks to the plan.

To the right is a subway tunnel. As Frenda explained, it's a currently unused track. Rumbling felt underneath her feet indicate those nearby are not in the same abandoned state. This time taking a left, Saten follows the path not provided by that right eye, but by her friend.

Saten jogs maybe 300 meters down the unused track before the lighting subtly changes. A terminal must be near. Again, all according to plan. From there she's supposed to take the 104 to the main terminal. The thing is, since they didn't know when Hound Dog would strike, there's no telling how long she'll have to wait for the next route. Thankfully District 23's airport has flights all 24 hours a day. Eventually one will come, but will Hound Dog catch up to her before then?

Taking the bend, Saten finally arrives at the platform. As she's arriving from the tracks directly, she's already passed the ticketing gate and can simply step on board when the train car arrives. Aside from being on camera, she doesn't have to worry about leaving a footprint for others to follow.

Currently there's nobody else on the platform. No recent flights must have arrived. At least she doesn't have to worry about appearances. Speaking of which-

In the bathroom, the girl takes a look into the mirror. Man is she dirty. That crawl through the dug tunnel didn't help any. For a moment Saten's about to wash up, but then remembers what Frenda said about Facial Recognition Software. With the half blind girl's face like this, even her friends wouldn't recognize her. Perhaps she should take off her eye patch as well.

At least drinking some water from the sink, Saten leaves the bathroom and finds a dark corner to wait for the 104.

A nerve-wrecking 10 minutes pass without a single soul entering the platform, as a ticketed passenger or otherwise. Hound Dog should have caught up by now. Did they not find the hole? Was it too small for them? Saten easily crawled through, but maybe with all their gear and tech it stalled them? How large was their Olfactory Sensor? Could it not fit?

As she ponders this, light from the tunnel announces the coming train. Whatever truly happened to Hound Dog, they didn't catch up in time. Not hesitating any longer, Saten steps inside the subway as soon as the doors open.

With Hound Dog now well behind her, tension finally releases. Saten exhales a deep breath and slumps in the near-empty car. Relaxing even just a bit, her head becomes heavy. Slightly falling forward, had her mind still been alert the realization would have come that blissful slumber is awaiting.

But then her eyes spot a splotch, a dark stain on her jeans (not the expensive imported pair). It's colored brown like mud, but the girl knows better. It's blood. When Frenda successfully ambushed the sniper and took the weapon as her own, she must have used it to shoot those two operatives. Saten never noticed, but when the commander was shot blood must have splattered on her as well.

The dull pain in Saten's chest keeps her from falling asleep. This world might not be the original, might not be the one she wants to stay in, but this world is not fake; it is real. The danger is real and the pain is real. That man may never walk normally again. His life might not have been taken, but does that make what Saten did right? Exactly how far is she willing to go to reunite with Kamijou Touma?

For now, focus on what's ahead, Saten reminds herself. It's a bit irresponsible, but these people want to rip her right eye out of her skull, preferably killing her in the processes. Even if not more than a week ago everything was right with the world, now isn't the time to have sympathy. Once the smoke clears then she can debate if what she'd done was right.

Frenda made an insistent point for Saten to memorize the entire details of the plan; to not write any directions or addresses. Carelessly referring to notes can be spotted by the enemy, and such snippets have nasty habits of falling out of pockets and into the hands of others. Keeping all the information in one's head prevented information from leaking, and also gave the person a card to play if they were captured. While in this case being captured meant Game Over, it would still do the former Middle School Level 0 well to learn everything the Dark Side veteran has to teach.

Exiting at her stop, Saten continues on the path committed to memory. She continues a bit further underground through the subway tunnels, takes a few service ways, and exits to the surface world in District 11.

District 11 is one of Academy City's few dedicated industrial zones. All shipping and receiving in and out of Academy City is trafficked through this district. Far is it from desolate, but there is no fun and recreation taking place. People are only here to work, and they come and go every hour of the day. The girls shouldn't have to worry about nosy neighbors as they conduct their business with the captured Hound Dog member.

It's taken nearly 2 hours since they last had contact with the other, but Saten finally arrives at the rendezvous. It's a building in this vast shipping district which doesn't really stand out in one way or the other. Even if Hound Dog managed to narrow down the pair's location to District 11, it would take them ages to find them.

At the front there's a closed garage, but also a door to the side. Unsure where to go, Saten tries the door. It's locked. From all appearances the building appears unoccupied, but it's supposed to. At this point she can only knock and hope she didn't get the directions mixed up in her head.

Waiting a minute or two,

"Password," comes from the other side.

They never discussed a password.

"Frenda wuvs Mugino."

"Hey!" slamming the door open, Frenda appears in a panic. "That's not true at all!"

Tired and sore all over, Saten doesn't feel up to Frenda's hijinks, "Just let me in."

Disgruntled, Frenda still leads the girl inside. It's an open warehouse with minimal lighting. This appears to have been a storage facility at one point, but currently lies barren. In it's open space is a white van, a few benches with equipment laying on top, and fast food the cute mercenary picked up from Lord knows where. This required more than a little explanation.

"Where did the van come from?"

"Compliments of our friends from Hound Dog. Basically, it seemed like such a waste to leave it there, so I went ahead and helped myself. Saved me a lot of time getting everything set up here."

Showing what little knowledge she possessed from Hollywood Action movies, "Um, don't these things have trackers and stuff?"

Shrugging, "I tossed those well before coming here. A simple scanner can pick up on all those kinds of things. I also dumped all the tags on their gear too. There's isn't anything that will immediately trace them here."

By "gear," she likely meant all the guns currently laying on the table. Until recently (or at least recently that she knew), Saten had been just a normal middle school girl. Even if she was used to all the sci-fi elements that exist within Academy City, guns still make her uneasy. Frenda's pistol might have been one thing, but these rifles and shotguns are more than a little scary. Just thinking about how these things can rip a person to pieces sends a shiver down her spine.

"Do we really need all these?"

Hands on her hips, "Do you think money grows on trees? In the end, how much do you think I've spent since I've met you?"

More than a little true, very recently Saten's nearly forgotten about the value of money altogether. She'd seen the briefcases loaded with all those bills. The neophyte almost believed there to be an endless supply. The girl suddenly feels very horrible towards herself.

"This operation alone cost five million yen. Worse yet we're not even getting paid for it. At least this way we can recoup our losses and hopefully even make a profit."

Walking to the table, she picks up a sniper rifle, "Basically, this gun alone is should be able to cover the expenses tonight has cost."

Shocked, "Seriously? Then if we sell everything-"

Shaking her head, "Afraid not. This is by far the grand prize. It's not the rifle itself that's worth so much, but the scope. Also, we're not exactly a licensed retailer either. In the end, we're crooks who'll only see maybe a third of the street price for ourselves. I'll try to make what I can off of these later, but some of this tech is too good to let go. But we'll go over all that later. Right now we have business to get to."

Yes, the grim matter at hand. The interrogation of the captured Hound Dog member.

"Where is he?"

Pausing for a moment, "I got here ahead of schedule so I went ahead and locked her in the broom closet."

Nodding, the pair head to pick up, "'Her?'"

Opening the door, out spills a bound and gagged _female_ Hound Dog sniper. It's a woman of short dark hair, in her mid 20s to early 30s. She's been removed of all her tactical gear and stripped to her underwear. There's a churning in Saten's stomach, but there's nothing really she could do about it. The gender of the sniper was completely out of their control.

Frenda gives a grunt and lifts the woman (a full-sized adult!) over her shoulder. Carrying her to the center of the floor, she places her on a chair that's been prepared. The sniper tries to struggle, but there's not much she can do with both hands and feet tied. Not to mention the little blonde seems to have little difficulty overpowering the adult.

"Okay, sit still!" Frenda orders. "Basically, you know what's going to happen from here, right?"

The one in charge specifically waits for the Hound Dog member to affirm.

"Good. Now I'm going to remove your gag, and let's see where we go from there."

Doing so, revealed is a face smeared red. Instead of barking an insult or some kind, the woman spits. Her saliva is deep red. Blood.

"Frenda!" Saten accuses.

Giving her compatriot a sharp glance, the mercenary seems ready to spit out some insult, but holds herself. Saten likewise steps back. It's the first time her friend ever looked at her that way. Regardless, Frenda sighs and explains.

"She had a tracker in a molar. One of the oldest tricks in the book. If I had a microwave I could have taken care of it easily, but I didn't. Basically, I had no choice but to pull the tooth."

The sniper watched this exchange. Not only did she have Saten's mysterious accomplice's name, but also a gauge on the two of their personalities. She might be physically shackled, but this coming battle will be a psychological one. Her target, Saten Ruiko, seems pathetically weak in that regard. This information leans heavily to the sniper's advantage.

"So now what," the prisoner takes the initiative; again, a commanding strategic move in her favor, "interrogate me? Torture me? You don't have the stones for it."

Again, this seems to upset Saten. Frenda, however, isn't moved in the slightest.

"Something like that," the blonde mercenary answers, currently looking anything but 'cute.' "We're going to ask you questions, whatever ones we want, and you're going to truthfully answer every single one."

A ludicrous accusation, but it causes the sniper to pause. An interrogation method with 100% accuracy? Because she's a member of Hound Dog, a direct tool of Academy City, some of this city's greatest scientific technology is placed at her disposal. The sniper knows of a drug, a truth serum, which could bend some of the highest trained covert operatives. But no, these two girls can't have access to that. Perhaps a psychic, Level 4 or above? Nothing about such an associate was indicated in Saten Ruiko's dossier. No, Frenda is bluffing.

"Ridiculous," the sniper concludes. "I won't tell you a damn thing. You might as well just kill me now." Again, Saten flinches, causing the woman to laugh. "No, you don't have the guts for that either. But go ahead, give it your best shot." The sniper spits blood a second time.

While Saten might be concerned, Frenda measured this response with a cold calculation. Both are members of the Dark Side indeed.

"Saten, a word with you please."

Frenda takes her companion a little distance away, but not too far that their prisoner is no longer in sight.

"You're going to need to toughen up," admonishing. "She'll never spill anything if your all fidgety like that."

Knowing this well herself, "I know. I'm sorry. But, I don't think I can do this."

"What," the sniper yells, unable to hear their conversation but estimating it anyway, "got your panties in a twist? Maybe you should go back to training bras!"

Stone-faced, Frenda doesn't react, "You do realize it was that woman's job to kill you, right? She'll do it too, if we give her a chance. Basically, if you want to learn everything from her, you have to be prepared to do just as much in return."

Saten, kill the prisoner? No, absolutely impossible.

"I can't."

It's not as if Frenda really expected anything else for an answer, but she's still disappointed. "Look, I can grill her myself, but it'll be major time-consuming. Unfortunately time isn't something we have a lot of. I might have stripped all her trackers, but Hound Dog will still find this place. Eventually. We need to get everything we can out of her before they do. And we both agreed you'd help me by using your eye, right?"

Frenda waits for Saten to nod.

"So you have to tough it out. By using your eye, you can ask a thousand question by the time I can ask one. We could wrap this all up in 20 minutes and learn everything if we do this right."

Yes, this is true. To make use of all the different paths, Saten's cooperation is absolutely essential. If her behavior is weak, that effectiveness rapidly diminishes.

"I understand."

Nodding, "Good. Let's begin."

Returning to the sniper, "Let's start with something easy, what's your name?"

"Go to hell."

Not particularly offended, Frenda looks back to Saten. The girl in question nods and removes her eye patch. She "sees" the Hound Dog sniper.

But the cringe on Saten's face completely gives it away.

Sighing, Frenda continues, "I'd be cliché if I say, 'there's an easy way and a hard way,' but really, there's only one way; answering our questions. Let me ask this then, what do you know about my friend's right eye?"

"It'd look really good in a mason jar," is the immediate response.

It's less about being defiant than being superior. The sniper might be bound in a chair, but she's the one holding the better hand. It's starting to reflect in Frenda's increasing agitation. But that in itself isn't Frenda's weakness. If she so wished, the cute mercenary could cut the woman's face or peel flesh to get the answers she wants, but because Saten is here, because of Saten's right eye, the veteran has curbed her methods.

Then again, if all else fails she can go back to flaying.

"That was a question you should have answered," Frenda plays it off. "That isn't really a secret from us. We know precisely what it does and why you're after it. But if you couldn't answer that simple question, that means you don't know."

The sniper's expression undergoes no visible change. The absolute wrong thing to do is mention, "Maybe I just wanted to mislead by thinking I don't know." That would have completely given away that card. A neutral expression keeps Frenda from measuring the woman's face when a bluff is called. And indeed it is.

The key to a con is to keep face even when the con is known; to never admit. So far the sniper is doing exactly that. Frenda's starting to realize how tough of a nut she'll be to crack.

"It's a bit early, but maybe it's time to bring out the toys."

"No!" Saten stops her.

By "toys," only one expectation is had; tools of torture.

Standing before her friend, "Just, give me a moment. Let me try thing my way."

Frenda smirks. This was precisely why she jumped the gun and mentioned it. Implements of torture wasn't necessarily a threat to the sniper, but to Saten. The threat of performing violent and horrible acts would spring her forward to take a more active role in the interrogation. A bit manipulative on Frenda's part, but the mood is certainly fit for it.

"Listen," Saten faces the sniper for the first time, "she really will hurt you. Just answer my questions and we can let you go."

A cocky grin, "What? Is this Good Cop, Bad Cop? Are you even on the rag yet? Go have your mother teach you a thing or two before you try speak up."

Visibly wincing, Saten's completely ill-suited for the task at hand. Knowing this full-well herself, there really isn't anything she can do to change herself. But that also doesn't mean she has to try. Even if this approach didn't work, there are literally thousands to try.

So she does. Every single one of them.

By using her right eye, she sees the thousands of paths where she takes a different approach. She tries being soft, being tough, being humorous, being threatening, being compelling, being virtuous, being compassionate, being friendly, being hot-headed, being hard-boiled, being crude, being vulgar, being meek, being energetic, being rambunctious, being caring, being interested, being hurt, being charitable, and even being loving.

Not a one worked. Not a single one. Saten tried thousands of different approaches and couldn't get as much as the woman's name.

Reading Saten's distress, Frenda comes to a decision, "This isn't going to work."

Desperately Saten compels her to, "Wait!"

But is ignored. Frenda escapes to a back room where she returns rolling a cart full of metallic instruments (most likely for effect). On the tray are knives, wrenches, vices, tweezers, syringes, bolt cutters, etcetera. Needless to say, these are about to be used on this woman.

Frenda immediately starts with the scalpel.

"No," Saten moves in, "stop!" and grabs her hand.

And "sees" it.

Recognizing the sudden change of expression on Saten's face, Frenda grins and backs away. However, she leaves the tool in her friend's hand.

"Your name is Gotou Rize."

At this, the Hound Dog sniper, Gotou Rize, flinches.

"Yes, you're 31 years old and actually born in Guam, when your parents were on a vacation they'd been planning for over a year. Your mother went into labor an entire month early."

At having such intimate details revealed, Gotou could no longer keep a straight face.

"How do you know that?"

Ignoring the outburst, Saten paces back and forth while twirling the scalpel between her fingers, "You were educated in Kanto, and graduated 32 in class. Not bad. You were always very athletic, so instead of collage you chose the SDF. Except you got discharged, for hitting on a fellow female recruit. How bad."

"Shut up!"

At this level, all of which could have been found on some record somewhere, so that keeps Gotou from completely losing her cool, but what comes next has her completely floored.

Saten's hand starts to tremble, so she stops twirling the deadly instrument, "Oh, wait a second. That's not why you joined the SDF at all. No, it was because of your older sister."

"Stop," her weak-willed voice shows none of her earlier defiance.

"No. You ran away. Your sister only got mediocre grades; hardly a role model. She's well older than you, married before you even finished middle school. And she had a baby."

"Stop it."

"You had a thing for your nephew. You were attracted to him."

"Shut up you whore!"

Saten stops, turns her back to the Hound Dog sniper, "Do you think, do you think they figured out what you did to him yet? Does the boy even realize it himself?"

The girl didn't say it aloud, but didn't need to. Even Frenda's aghast. The woman in question has started to cry.

"Frenda," Saten calls, "could you get that?" motioning back to their captive.

Then, without warning, Gotou is free of her bonds. In a rush, she grabs one of the knives and charges.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" roaring to high heavens.

However, thanks to the warning, Frenda is far quicker. She catches the woman by the wrist, twists, and the momentum is used to slam her to the ground. Regardless to say the weapon is harmlessly flung into the distance. The blonde mercenary is once again quick to subdue the sniper.

Perhaps seeing it's work as done, Saten steps over the two of them and places the scalpel back on the table. While her companion works to retie the bonds, Saten crouches low and looks the woman in the eyes.

"Now, do you want start answering her questions, or do I have to keep using my 'eye?'"

Snarling, "You bitch! After you hit me with something like that, do you think I have anything left to fear?"

Analyzing close, "Do you? I can dig much deeper. _You know I can_. I'm sure I'll find something. _Perhaps something much worse._ So do you? _Do you have something worse?_ "

Gotou freezes.

" _Oh yes, you have something_ _ **much**_ _worse. Your innermost, darkest secrets, I'm just scratching the surface. You won't have much of a soul left when I'm done with you_." Standing, "So just answer my friend's questions."

The expression on Gotou's face is that of seeing the very Devil himself. She quivers before the girl's presence. When Frenda feels the resistance go limp, she knows the Hound Dog has been broken. Wrapping her arms with little effort, she picks the woman up and sits her on the chair. Mind unstable, it best to give Gotou a few moments to recover. Frenda's greatest concern at this moment is Saten.

An objective observer would have noticed immediately. Saten, she was horribly trembling. The further she delved into Gotou's history, the worse it got. What exactly did her eye see?

Approaching, whispering, "Saten, are you alright?"

Having turned away from their prisoner, the woman can't see the girl cry, "Y-yeah."

"What happened?"

"I," glancing to the tray of torture devices, "we don't have time. Hurry and get everything out of her and let's get out of here."

Nodding, "Okay."

Frenda shows no courtesy approaching, " _I'm_ the Good Cop. Now, who gave the order to take Saten's eye?"

"The Board of Directors," whimpers out of her mouth.

"Specifically who?"

"The Chairman of the Board of Directors. Aleister."

So he gave the order directly? That's rare. As the rumors go, the Chairman is rather aloof and doesn't particularly concern himself with the day-to-day operations and politics of Academy City. If he's personally stepped in, this is deadly serious business.

Well, Saten was rather adamant this to be the case, so Frenda already prepared herself for the truth. Still, it's good to get confirmation.

Moving on, "How many members are currently in Hound Dog?"

"13, 15 members."

That's actually a lot less than Frenda expected. Apparently, Hound Dog is on it's last leg (pun intended).

"Where are your headquarters?"

"We switch after every operation. We're currently in an office in District 15-" and gives the address.

"Who's Hound Dog's current leader?"

Hesitation. Somewhat odd considering how gabby she'd become after having her soul crushed.

"Saten," Frenda calls the devil forward.

"No! Wait!" Gotou wants anything but that. "The leadership's changed several times since Kirihara Amata was killed. We're currently lead by two espers."

They must be really desperate to allow themselves to be controlled by espers. Kirihara Amata was once a top-notch researcher and knew more about the students of Academy City than any other individual. Rumor is, despite being a normal human, he went toe-to-toe with the #1 Accelerator before ultimately losing his life. For Hound Dog to fall to this level must truly be a disgrace.

Saten has regain some semblance of composure and returns to the interrogation.

"Who are these two espers?"

"It's a Level 4 and a Level 5. The little one's called Kinuhata Saiai, and the other's Meltdowner, Mugino Shizuri."

* * *

 _Planning out this little operation took quiet some time. There were a lot of action film cliches I had to keep myself from pulling. At one point I wanted to involve a dam and Saten leaping off to escape, someone yelling "She did a Peter Pan right off of this dam, right here!" Dams exists in District 21 (incidentally, a payback to one of Saten and Touma's dates in_ Never _), but I couldn't find a way to reasonably make it work. I based the tunnels under the abandoned runaway off of IRL LAX's VIP tunnels._

 _Another fun part of writing this are all the toys Frenda managed to snag. But you'll see more of them next chapter._

 _Now some of you might be thinking, what are the odds that Aleister would send Kinuhata and Mugino after Saten. Well, this chapter and the next, run somewhat parallel with the_ DRAGON _arc. In that arc, it was actually Hound Dog, Measure Heart, and Kinuhata that was sent after Hamazura (also, given the order directly from Aleister). Except Kinuhata didn't want to work with Measure Heart so she bailed. In this continuity it would be Hound Dog, Kinuhata, and Mugino that would form a group instead. Also, Thomas Plantinaburg didn't need to call in Stephanie Gorgeouspalace since ITEM survived as a diminished group, so she's absent altogether (I'll leave Plantinaburg's fate to your imagination)._

 _Normally I wouldn't info dump like this in an Afterword, but these events don't fit in with Saten's story at all so I couldn't find a way to write them in. As for other events which may be taking place at the same time, they do fit in with Saten's story and will be written in. Just to keep everyone from getting confused (though in_ Never _I did that on purpose)._

 _Next week will be another action chapter, so look forward to it._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	10. A Certain Frantic Escape

**A Certain Frantic Escape**

"We need to get out of here," Saten stated the obvious.

Frenda is already well ahead of her, securing all the equipment previously on display back into the van.

"Here," she passes a vest to her companion.

Saten had been peeking out the door of the warehouse with her right eye uncovered. Catching the protector, the once normal middle school girl cringes at the idea. Was a bullet-proof vest really necessary? Not that the risk was blown out of proportion, but the exact opposite. Even a tank wouldn't protect them from one of Academy City's 7 Level 5s.

Still, better to err of the side of caution.

"How does it look out there?" Frenda asks.

"They know we're in this district, but they don't have our exact location." Fastening the vest and approaching her partner, "Before I came here I kept an eye out for UNDER_LINE. There weren't many cameras in the area, but there's a lot more now. We might be okay as long as it's still dark."

"I'm really glad these windows are tinted," Frenda closes the doors to the back of the van.

Replacing her eye patch, "As long as we don't do anything to draw attention to ourselves, we should be able to sneak away."

Frenda pauses for a moment, "That so?"

It was for but a moment, but the petite blonde seemed worried. Only for a moment, then she perks right up again.

"Alright then! Let's blow this Popsicle stand!"

Before Frenda can enter the vehicle, Saten asks, "What about her?"

"Just leave her," the mercenary doesn't give it a second thought.

While not the kindest course of action, this woman was intent on putting a bullet through Saten's head. Let her undo the bonds and walk home.

There's a bit of strategic timing involved while Saten opens the garage door, closes it behind the van, and enters herself so UNDER_LINE doesn't spot their activities. It takes maybe five minutes, but they're on the road without raising alarm.

Finally breathing a sigh of relief, the former middle school student adjusts her seat so as to lay on her side, "When we get back I'm going to sleep for a week."

"We still gotta plan our next move after this. We got a lot of information out of our sniper."

Not wanting to say anything to hurt her friend's feelings, but Saten previously worried if Frenda was tall enough to drive. Actually, even for being short her legs are rather long. She can reach the pedals, but barely peeks over the dash. Saten chooses not to say anything either way.

"How exactly did you get her to spill her guts?" Frenda has to ask, keeping to the speed limit and driving as inconspicuously as possible. "What you said broke her spirit and made it easy for me to get what I needed, but how did you get those secrets out of her?"

A cold shiver runs all the way through Saten's skin. It was something she would rather forget, but knew very well it would end up haunting her dreams. The last thing she would ever want to do is repeat it out loud, but maybe talking to her friend would help with coping.

"I-" her voice breaking, Saten hugs herself tight while laying on the reclined passenger's seat, "I hurt her.

"To get her name, I stabbed her through her hand. For the information about her family, I ripped out several of her teeth. To get her to tell me about her nephew, I had to chop off her breasts."

Of course none of that ever actually happened.

"Were those what happened on your 'paths?' You didn't actually even hurt her. In the end, no harm no foul."

"But I still did it! I watched myself do it! I watched as I covered myself in her blood! Don't you understand? I'm _capable_ of doing these things!"

Frenda sympathizes. She truly does. Everyone on the Dark Side has gone through this at least once. Everyone has their "First Kill." That one moment where you can't believe yourself, were you're sick of yourself. But the thing is, it's called "First" for a reason. When you've killed at least once, more always follows. Then that disgusting feeling gradually fades.

"Listen-"

An eruption shakes even the van on the road. For a moment Frenda losses control and the vehicle swerves. But she manages to keep control and breaks to a halt. It takes her- it takes the both of them a moment to realize exactly what happened.

The explosion happened some distance to their rear, several blocks away. They can still see the fireball from behind their tinted windows. It's from the exact direction they just came. Not just direction, it was their precise warehouse.

"What did you do?" Saten's in disbelief.

But then the thought occurs to her. Frenda might be cute and lovable, but she's a member of the Dark Side. The former middle school Level 0 might have been deluding herself, but make no mistake, there is blood on Frenda's hands.

"What did you do!" again she cries, now accusing.

Even Frenda was flabbergasted, but for an entirely different reason, "I don't know what happened. The timer I set should have had us well out of here before it blew. Maybe a scanner or radio signal tripped it off early."

No matter what excuse, Frenda planned for this to happen. Gotou Rita has just been blown to bits.

"How could you!"

Saten grabs the smaller Frenda by the collar, but the mercenary effortlessly shoves her away. The difference in strength between the two is incomparable.

"What did you think would happen? You think we could merely cut her loose and let her go her merry way? She would have turned around and come right back after us. And what's worse, she would have had information on us. We couldn't let her live."

"That doesn't mean-"

"You told her _my_ name!" finally, Frenda is getting tired of being screamed at. "If they know _I'm_ with you they could end up targeting me instead! They could end up targeting _my family_ to get to you! I'm _not_ going to take that chance!"

Saten's heart quivers. That's right, she's being selfish. Saten isn't the only one with things to lose.

"And if we let her blab to her superiors, they might figure out our trump card." Frenda reaches and slides her thumb across Saten's eye patch, "Basically, they know nothing about your right eye. If they figure out you can see those 'paths,' they could counter it. Information is power. If we can keep them in the dark to what you're capable of, we might very well survive this. It's just the two of us. In the end, your right eye is _all_ we have going for us."

Those statements, they're so lonely. "It's just the two of us." "Your right eye is _all_ we have going for us." It causes Saten to relent.

Adjusting herself back into the driver's seat, Frenda again starts the van, "Basically, I didn't want you to see this. I didn't want to kill her in front of you. But that's the world you're living in now. There's going to be a lot more of this kind of thing in the future. You should have seen this coming."

...

Wait.

"You/I should have seen this coming!" both Frenda and Saten realize.

Neither know what to say upon this development. It takes Frenda thinking out loud to put their thoughts in order.

"You said we'd escape notice as long as we didn't make a spectacle of ourselves, didn't you? Did you actually 'see' us return home?"

Shaking her head, "No, but I saw us get as far as District 7 without UNDER_LINE catching on to us. That explosion, are you sure you didn't trigger it?"

Frenda frantically shakes her head.

"But you set the explosives before I got back from the airport?"

Frenda nods.

So why didn't Saten see it? An error in the timer, some outside force accidentally tripping it, it was an event that happened outside of Saten's direct influence, something that should have happened on every path. So how did her eye not catch it? Logically, it doesn't make sense. Unless they were under the wrong assumption about her right eye in the first place. But what exactly is it?

"Forget about that!" Frenda, now a different kind of upset. "'Look' outside right now! What's going on with UNDER_LINE?"

Without further hesitation, Saten removes her eye patch and peers through tinted window.

Silence follows.

More silence.

"Well?"

Saten literally doesn't know how to express what she sees.

"They have us."

Frenda's foot slams on the accelerator.

As she was leaning to peer outside, the sudden increase in speed has her tumbling out of her seat. Frenda frantically turning and power sliding doesn't help either. For a moment the van goes up on two wheels and nearly spills, but perhaps Saten's bouncing around in the back manages to keep it afloat.

"Oooooowwwww!"

"Sorry!" Frenda apologizes over her shoulder. "Basically, I'm not the greatest of drivers!"

Continuing to race down streets, Saten struggles to return to her seat.

"Where are you taking us?"

Maybe because her head's spinning her right eye doesn't inform of their destination. Frenda answers.

"I planned for a backup escape route in case we ended up getting spotted! It's an underground parking lot with a service elevator into the subway tunnels!"

Settling and buckling into her seat, indeed it appears Saten is having trouble making use of her right eye. Frenda keeps peeking from the road for confirmation that this "path" is correct.

Saten "sees" something.

"No! We've used this trick too much! They're-"

A beam of green light cuts through the road ahead of them. Frenda is forced to pull on the steering wheel to avoid.

Unfortunately, she also slams on the breaks.

The tires lose traction and continues to slide forward despite their direction. It doesn't take long for the tall vehicle's momentum to spill it forward. It rolls.

Inside the cabin the entire world is flipped on it's head. All sight melts into a blur as visual sensors fail and become nothing but black. But the two girls inside can still hear. They hear the horrible screeching of rending metal. The impacts of the van against the hard asphalt beat upon them louder than a machine gun. It's the worst kind of sensation thrust upon them before they have a moment comprehend. They are completely at the mercy of physics.

Eventually even the force of the barreling vehicle must come to an end. The van does it's final roll, leans this way then that, then comes to a halt. Miraculously, at the end of that horrible roller coaster, it's back on it's tires. But that doesn't say much for the vehicle. The widows are smashed and paneling wrecked. If it's still operational or not is yet known.

Due to the tinting the windshield has yet to completely fall from the vehicle. It hangs like an old band-aid. The outside has no view on the inside, but the inside can mark only fragments of the reverse. Needless to say, it's not going anywhere in this condition.

"Ugggg," Frenda groans. "You dead yet?"

"Not yet," Saten isn't faring any better.

As best they can they attempt to survey their situation. Fragments of memories as well as thoughts jumble around in their wreckage of cognitive thoughts. They recognize they were in a car accident, but the exact cause is yet known (even if obvious at the time). As always they were on the run from Hound Dog, but why they were so suddenly frantic still escapes them. It could literally be anything.

"At least we're still upright," Frenda observes.

"Think it can still run?"

While the two are trying to find the positive in this situation, a third voice calls.

"You aren't going to make me come in there after you, are you?"

Frenda immediately tenses, while Saten at least recognizes the situation as terrible. Someone outside is beckoning. Needless to say, doing as instructed would only lead to disaster.

"What do we do?"

Frenda, in a panic, at least manages to keep her head on her shoulders, "I think this van can still run, but if she trashes it we're as good as dead. We won't make it anywhere if we're stuck walking. We got to get out."

Afraid that was the answer, Saten sighs. Reaching for the door handle, it doesn't budge. Because of the accident the door is jammed. Same deal on Frenda's side. The tiny mercenary give it a good kick. It takes a few tries, but she manages to force it open. When it does, however, it falls off it's hinges. This scene must look rather comical from the outside.

"Well well, look what we have here. It's Fren~da."

Outside the vehicle, further down the street, stands two individuals. One is a young girl of similar stature to the cute mercenary. Her hair's cut short, but that's practically all one could tell of her. She's wearing a hoodie so it's difficult to identify her features. The other, however, stands defiant in full view.

It's a woman of college age. She stands tall, of great proportions, luscious hair, and designer clothes. She'd fit in right at home among others the same age at a mixer, but the defiant scowl on her face matches the mood of the trashed road and wrecked van. This woman get's high off violence; this anyone could tell.

"Mugino," Frenda promptly acknowledges her former comrade. "Kinuhata," also recognizing the other.

"So this is what you were up to?" the one called Kinuhata speaks for the first time. "I was _super_ surprised when I heard you gave Mugino the cold shoulder. I thought when the two of made up, you would _super_ be joined at the hip."

Because she had to climb over a seat, Saten's slow to get out of the van. Mugino recognizes as they've met a time before, but this is the first time seeing Kinuhata.

"You're not wearing a bomb again, are you? I couldn't come close to you last time because of it."

Wow. If Mugino indeed approached her at the VIP Airport Runway instead of Hound Dog, Saten wouldn't be here. Those lasers she shoots out as the Level 5 Meltdowner must have been kept at bay due to her explosive vest. She seriously lucked out. Unfortunately, that well appears to have run dry.

"I'd say thank you for last time," Saten's still trying to shake all the pains she's feeling, "but that seems kind of inappropriate now."

Mugino shrugs, not particularly caring one way or the other.

"Look, you two," the Level 5 begins, "I don't know why you started rolling together or what you got going on, but we're here for only one thing. That girl's right eye."

Saten clenches the green and blue ribbon in her right hand.

"Why do you want it? What makes my eye so special?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Someone's paying us a lot of money for it. That's all I really need to know."

Brows furrow, "The Chairman of the Board of Directors."

At having their backer named, Mugino raises an eyebrow.

"We only lost track of our sniper over an hour ago, and you already worked her over to the point she spilled the beans? No wonder you weren't surprised when you saw us. Tell me, how did you do it?"

Mustering courage, "How about you come over here and I'll show you."

Again is Mugino surprised. But she doesn't even take the provocation seriously.

Laughing, "Listen, Little Girl, you might have done a good job keeping ahead of those inept Hound Dog mutts, but the second I stepped out it was already over."

Condition 1, clear.

"We won't know until we try."

Still, Mugino finds this hilarious.

"Fren~da, you're not really going through with this, are you? We only want her eye. Aleister wants it in one piece. After that he doesn't care. We could do whatever we want with the two of you. Honestly, I like the both of you-"

"Then you'll let us go?" Frenda seems eager.

"But that is that and this is this. Give up and let us take her eye, no fuss, and we'll let you go when we're done. I think it's a good deal. You actually looked good in that black and red eye patch, Ru~i~ko."

"No deal," she doesn't even hesitate.

"Wait a second!" this pleading cry comes from her friend and ally. "This is a way out Saten. If they're trying to kill you it's one thing, but if all they're going to take is your eye, just let them have it! Like this we're cornered! Is that eye worth more than your life?"

"Yes."

Upset, angry, furious, Frenda rejects her friend and pulls a gun.

"Well it isn't worth mine!"

Condition 2, clear.

Pausing, Saten puts great emphasis in her words, "Then it looks like I'll have to take all of you out. _I'll_ s _tart with the tall one_."

Still every shape of amused, Mugino gives another haughty laugh, "Fine! We can play it your way. But do you really think you can win?"

With her friend's gun still trained on her, Saten turns to Frenda. That right eye stares at her deeply.

"Yes."

The gun fires.

Kinuhata had no way of knowing, no time to react, when the bullet crashed straight into her forehead. Thankfully for her, she didn't need to. The moment the bullet is to pierce through her skull, her Level 4 ability activates. A wall of nitrogen encompasses her body, crafting a barrier of super compressed air. The lead is redirected, lost like a paper postcard in a hurricane. No semblance of harm came to the young girl.

But she is shocked nonetheless, as well as Mugino. Given Frenda's personality, the two who know her far better than Saten fully expected the former ITEM member to turn on her ally. That she didn't causes them to pause, to hesitate, to cede the opening move.

The gunshot might as well had been a Starter's Pistol. At the bang, Saten sped off at full sprint. Her target, Academy City's #4 Level 5, the Meltdowner, Mugino Shizuri.

Surprised but not concerned, Mugino can only sigh and shake her head. A Level 0 rushing at her bare-fisted is far from what would be considered a threat to Meltdowner. Even Frenda, behind her with a gun, couldn't so much as scratch the Level 5. Mugino doesn't understand their suicidal thoughts, but neither cares. If they want to die so badly, she'll oblige.

One of her "lasers," technically, Particle Waveform High-Speed Cannon, shots directly towards Saten's right leg. Mugino would aim for the girl's midsection, but wouldn't want to damage that right eye. Taking out the girl's legs is the safest course of action.

In a move that couldn't have been anticipated, an attack that couldn't have been reacted to, Saten side-steps and dodges.

For a moment, all comprehension ceases for the Level 5. What just happened was simply impossible. But Mugino doesn't have the luxury of thinking things out in the middle of a battle, so she doesn't bother asking how. Though she normally does.

Instead of wondering why she missed (not "dodged," "missed"), Mugino fires another of those greenish-white beams. Again does Saten move at the last moment and avoid.

Getting agitated, Mugino contributes the misses to playing it too nice. She's actively aiming for extremities, crippling Saten and giving priority to her right eye's safety. At full sprint a human's legs can reach upward of 60 kph. Trying to hit anything cycling that fast was rather foolish. Mugino is taking this too easy.

A blast aims for Saten's midsection, intending to completely dissect her. Again, at the last moment the girl dodges.

It's only from this point Mugino realizes her error. Saten Ruiko isn't getting lucky, isn't anticipating her opponent's timing and reacting at the last moment; she's truthfully, honestly, dodging a Particle Waveform High-Speed Cannon. Acknowledgment meant Saten Ruiko was doing something humanly impossible! Whatever information they had about her was wrong! She's far from an ordinary Level 0!

Once Mugino realizes the true threat Saten possesses, she's already nearly covered the entire distance between the two. Mugino packs the firepower of a navel battleship, but can't fire in rapid succession. And since she's wasted so much time, she can't prepare other forms of resistance. She only has time for one more shot before the distance between them is closed.

In something of a panic, natural instincts take over and Mugino goes for the kill. The beam directly targets Saten's head. The girl ducks, perhaps fraying some of her hair, but is otherwise unharmed.

Within striking distance, Saten barrels her first in a wide uppercut. Mugino, of fit body and superior proportion, leans back in reaction. Saten's punch comes short, brushing only a knuckle against the woman's chin. Even after all her feats, with use of that mysterious right eye, this is all of what Saten Ruiko is capable.

Condition 3, clear.

For reason's unknown to Mugino, her knees buckles and legs give out. Her muscles become paralyzed and she unable to even brace herself for the fall. The Level 5 drops to her knees and sit there, like a doll with it's strings cut. But her eyes are still alive, she's still conscious, just unable to move due to this temporary state. And it is temporary, a blow such as this typically stunning for 10–15 seconds.

Which is 9-14 more than Saten needs.

The former Level 0 wastes not a moment, bringing hands together for a double axe handle strike. Saten swings down at the eyes that stare at her in defiance. Unable to offer any kind of resistance, the woman takes the entire force of the blow; head snapping forward.

Final signs of life being expelled from her body, Mugino completely collapses.

"Frenda!" Saten wastes not a moment basking in victory.

Just as she pulls her concentration from her own fight to that of her friend's, she sees the small mercenary's body being hurled into the side paneling of their van. Metal dents and blood sprays from the blonde's mouth from impact.

With the sudden call, Kinuhata pauses. None of her focus drifted from her own combat to that of her partner's. Why should it? Mugino was the 4th strongest in all of Academy City after all. Anything other than the Meltdowner calling it a wrap was like a bolt from the blue. That Saten was even still alive is more than alarming.

Shocked, Kinuhata hesitates from delivering the final blow to her former ITEM member. Her reactions are dulled, delayed. For the brief moment, losing that killer's edge, eyes are taken off her own concern and back to the other bout.

Mugino lays unconscious on the ground with this Level 0 nobody lording over her. What's more, completely unharmed (though it seems her hair is smoldering). This doesn't register in Kinuhata's thinking. Legs become lead and she's incapable of reacting.

The scene freezes like this for several seconds. Saten and Kinuhata stare at the other, one unable to even use words. This situation is simply too bizarre!

"Saten," a weak-willed voice breaks the silence.

Kinuhata turns back to her opponent to find a gun in the girl's hand. Such a thing could never pose a threat to her, but that's not it's intention. Frenda is not aiming towards the junior Level 4, but the defenseless Level 5. Only at this moment does the hooded girl truly understand the situation.

Frenda doesn't shoot. Immediately at least. Taking the cue, Saten is quick to join her friend who leans limply against the van's side. Kinuhata too starts cautiously edging towards her partner. But she stops half way, perhaps positioning herself in the best place to either defend Mugino or attack.

A bullet is fired.

At this range the petite Kinuhata is well quick enough to defend. She leaps in front of Mugino, which is practically all that was needed to be done. The lead aimed at the helpless woman is deflected like it was nothing more than a spit wad. Frenda made her intention for Kinuhata clear. "Just sit there and cover your partner while we make our getaway," didn't need to be said.

Frenda pants heavily, blood trickling down her chin. Being hurdled at any velocity towards a sturdy and solid object would be terrible, but the bullet-proof vest offered some degree of protection. When Saten helps the girl to take a step, she's able to withstand at least a portion of her own weight. Thank god she hasn't seemed to suffer a spinal cord injury.

Being dragged to the missing driver's side door, Frenda waves Saten off.

"Kick out the windshield," she instructs, keeping her targeting sights locked on the unconscious Level 5.

Saten does so, the fractured tinted windshield popping off and sliding down the hood of the van after a single kick. Frenda's then helped to the driver's seat, keeping a keen aim on Mugino.

"Here comes the tricky part," the cute and pained mercenary exclaims.

But Saten is already a step ahead of her. Keeping her right eye unveiled, she rushes to the back of the van. Thankfully they secured all the weapons and equipment before they took their tumble, so they didn't blow themselves up. But that's precisely what Saten wants at the moment.

Reaching for the grenades, she takes one that's long and cylinder in shape.

"That's not going-"

But Saten already pulled the pin and chucked it through where the door used to be.

Both girls duck behind the dashboard, while Kinuhata covers Mugino's body with her own. But that in itself is pointless. It's not a grenade filled with ball barrings designed to kill, but a magnesium and potassium nitrate mix designed to stun.

A deafening explosion and blinding light results. Kinuhata, who was somewhat disturbed on not thinking quite straight, didn't properly protect herself from the _nonlethal_ grenade. Bracing herself for a fragmentation onslaught, she gritted her teeth and braced for impact. Normally bullets bounce right off her, but an inherent weakness of her Offense Armor is that she can't withstand too many hits at the exact same time. A grenade at that range may have penetrated at her extremities and given some pretty nasty bruises. But this wasn't a frag grenade at all, so her bracing for the pain only made it worse. The loud roar of the explosion, and her closed mouth, caused her eardrums to rupture. The pain and dizziness causes her to buckle. It takes approximately 38 seconds to recover, and when she finally does the van and her targets are gone.

"Oh, it looks like we _super_ screwed up," Kinuhata didn't hear herself say.

While slipping out of her bullet-proof vest and simply tossing through the missing door, Frenda breathes a sigh of relief. After the flash-bang did it's work, she pulled away and hightailed it out of there. Leaving two of the strongest from the Dark Side in their tracks is enough to make her relax.

"Hey, Saten," Frenda speaks from behind the wheel.

Likewise has Saten's tension faded. Instead of returning to her previous seat next to the driver, she's resting on the floor in the back.

"Yeah?"

Between heavy breathes, "Thanks for being right. I would have really hated it if we died back there."

Laughing somewhat, "And thanks for not shooting me in the back."

Saten leaves it at that. She doesn't ask the question, "Would you have really shot me?" because she didn't want to know the answer. Her right eye didn't see Frenda doing that, seeing her take the hint and engage in battle, but if circumstances were different, would she really sacrifice the former Level 0 and save herself? Saten didn't want to think about it.

Several moments of silence resumes while the roads are silent. The van veers to the left a little, but it's otherwise running fine. It shouldn't be surprising, as it's a military-grade tactical vehicle stolen from Hound Dog. Several grades above consumer models it should be. Though in this case the, more than likely carbon-fiber, roll cage had more to do with it.

"Hey, Saten," Frenda speaks again.

"Yeah?"

"Go in the back and look for the First Aid Kit."

Only now realizing, Frenda must be in terrible pain. There's no way she couldn't be after being hurled like that. Saten gets off her lazy butt and searches.

After a little digging, "Got it!"

"Okay, you're looking for a shot labeled with two ddr-CHNO's with different numbers in between."

Finding it, Saten's about to bring it to Frenda, but realizes, "This is morphine."

"Technically it's a nanoparticle carrying morphine and Noloxone. My adrenaline's fading and I'm getting close to passing out."

Saten doesn't like anything about this: not the drugs she's about to give her friend or the situation that requires it. But she can't simply let Frenda suffer. Now looking closely, the cute mercenary is drained of color, sweating profusely, and tears are leaking from the corner of her eyes. Yet she manages to keep her voice straight and the vehicle steady. She's in it bad, very bad.

As requested, Saten gives her the shot, rather not say where. A wave of relief flushes over Frenda nearly immediately. The mercenary might not have said it, but she mouthed the word, "Thanks."

"Okay," after collecting herself and overcoming the rush of euphoria, "remember that sniper rifle I showed you before?"

"Yeah."

"Grab it."

And she does.

"Now, I'll need you to take out the car chasing us. Basically, Hound Dog caught up."

Being informed of this, Saten immediately turns to her rear. The van has no back windows. Making an attempt on the door, as soon as the girl turns the handle it simply falls out of place and crashes into the rushing road below. As the world behind them is revealed, the trailing vehicle has to swerve to avoid the tumbling obstacle. Indeed, it's a van with tinted windows very much like their own.

"Listen," Frenda yells from the front, "you have to shoot out their tires! The scope on that rifle, you can use it to ping a target! It will automatically measure distance, velocity, and wind to give you an approximate marker to aim for and hit!"

Holding the weapon that was meant to end her own life isn't a pleasant experience. It's heavy, far heavier than it's actual weight. Frenda instructed to take out their tires, but wouldn't the driver be a far simpler feat? Very easily could this weapon end the lives of those who seek her own. The mercenary is being kind, giving her the option to handle this the way Saten feels most comfortable.

Taking a deep breath, she takes the weapon and kneels where the door used to be. There's a lever to detach the scope, so instead of aiming with the large weapon she simply takes the magnifier with a single hand. Through the scope it's very blurry. The distance between vehicles is not even 20 meters, so it's little surprise. As Hound Dog is struggling to catch up, Saten manages to lock on to their front left tire.

Because of the earfuls she received on different paths, Saten knows the proper handling of the rifle. Holding the butt of the stock against her shoulder, the girl who has never fired a gun in her life takes aim. An icon indicates her target is out of sight and in which direction. She follows the arrow until the green targeting marker appears. Once reasonably aimed, the girl exhales and gently pulls the trigger.

The feedback from the rifle isn't as bad as the stun grenade, but it's still very loud. The result of her shot it the tire bursting, but almost not. There's some kind of structure underneath the inflated rubber. The van keeps driving.

"Frenda!" Saten cries.

From the driver's seat, she merely takes a quick peek back.

"That's fine," she concludes. "Their tires are bullet-proof, but that doesn't mean everything! Basically, if we're driving the same vehicles, the one with the least damage will go faster!"

Indeed, Hound Dog can't keep up with their speed. They're probably still making 80 kph, but the runaway pair are likely near 120 or so. As their engine's horsepower can't keep with their traction, their speed drops tremendously. Their van is pulling away.

But something's weird. Saten's right eye didn't inform her of this outcome. Not that this path was hidden to her, but so many paths resulted off her shot it was actually counterproductive to consider them all. The outcome of this action was so random seeing future possibility actually worked to her detriment. It just shows her eye isn't the cure all for every situation.

Suddenly the van swerves. Frenda yanked on the wheel to barely keep from being t-boned by a jeep aiming at them from the intersection. Saten frantically reaches for the nearby weapon's rack to keep from falling.

"That's why the van didn't make a move!" Frenda informs from the front. "They had backup coming! Saten, this one won't be so easy!"

She's already on it. After steadying herself, Saten's quick to detach the scope and ping a target. In little time she readies the next shot.

"This won't be the same as last time! That vehicle's full military grade! It's got a stronger engine, heavy armor, and much thicker tires! Not to mention it's designed so they can fire back!"

Frenda has to swerve again as a Hound Dog member stands over the windshield and opens fire. He's not aiming at Saten, but the tires like they did before. Their accuracy isn't as sharp as Saten's rifle. They don't have the same scope, or to be more precise it would be wasted on their burst rifles. Then again, they're trained soldiers and shouldn't need to rely on such a newb piece of equipment.

Saten fires, but there's no viable result. She must have missed. Grunting, she works the bolt action and readies another bullet.

The second bullet pierces through the bumper, but the jeep otherwise keep closing in on them.

"That won't work! You're probably going to have to unload on their engine!"

Again the girl shoots, and seemingly hits her target behind the bumper, but again no reaction.

Meanwhile Frenda is trying her best to keep their tires from turning into Swiss cheese. If Hound Dog weren't instructed to secure the girl's eye in one piece, they likely would have simply killed the two of them with an explosive or rocket. They tried to broadside them, but unfortunately their timing was off. They didn't expect to be needed again after that arrogant Level 5 said they cornered them, but apparently they screwed up big time. ITEM might have been a larger group at one time, but the woman still can't work well with others. Instead of a team, they must have run around like being ordered by a queen. Clearly is this the wrong recipe for tactical actions.

Saten's fourth shot finally delivers a result. Upon impact, the front right wheel suddenly turns inward and stops spinning altogether. The front drive axle bent after receiving several high-velocity rounds.

Needless to say the jeep can't continue to function like this. Momentum keeps them going for only so long before drag pulls the vehicle into a spin out. The shooter is tossed from the passenger's seat and hits the road hard. Thankfully he isn't crushed by out of control jeep, but that's still got to hurt like hell. The vehicle continues to barrel uncontrollably until eventually coming to a stop completely. They've evaded yet another pursuer.

"Ahead of us!" Frenda screams.

Wasting not a moment, Saten rushes to the front of the van. Sure enough, ahead is what looks like a pickup truck heading right from them. It isn't like the other two. This is a civilian vehicle, possibly stolen. Their aim is as clear as day.

Without wasting a moment to consider, Saten rest the barrel of the gun against the dashboard and fires. The bullet tears through their opponent's windshield and right through the Hound Dog's shoulder.

Arm jerking in reaction, the vehicle swerves out of their way and crashes through a fence of one of the nearby properties. Saten doesn't have time to see what kind of business or factory it was before they pass him. Ahead the roads are clear.

After witnessing such decisive action from the total Dark Side newbie, Frenda doesn't know what to say. It's the girl herself who can't believe what she'd just done.

"Did I," Saten trembles, "did I really just shoot that man?"

"What are you worried about? You didn't kill him," Frenda thinks to say, but doesn't. This isn't the kind of person Saten is; or was. To so readily inflict serious bodily harm on another is new to her.

"I just, I just did what my eye told me. I didn't mean to, I mean, I didn't think-"

With her unoccupied, Frenda puts a hand on Saten's shoulder. This freezes the girl and puts a stop to the words she doesn't know how to say.

"There was no getting out of this unscathed," are all the words that were needed. "Let's just get to that parking lot and get the hell back home."

* * *

 _Next week may be another double release, as the chapter after next may be rather short. Other than that, not much else to say._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	11. A Certain Uncertain Future

**A Certain Uncertain Future**

The journey back to the Glowing Garden was tedious yet uneventful. No further Hound Dog forces came to impede their path, likely because there were no more to send. Now might have been a good time to destroy their Base of Operations told to them by the late Gotou Rize, but Frenda was battling with consciousness and they didn't want to test their luck. In fact it may have been better if they forgot that piece of information altogether.

After finally arriving at the underground parking garage, they used the service elevator and made it into the subway. Frenda didn't mention it beforehand, but they actually took the van on the tracks and drove all the way back. It actually wasn't as dangerous as it sounded, as the subways underneath Academy City never exceeded 90 kph, and the souped up van could easily surpass that even on bumpy rail tracks. Still didn't make it any fun.

In previous excursions around the Glowing Garden, Frenda made note of all nearby means of transportation. There was a nearby subway service terminal they could use to come and go nearly without being seen. She'd already bribed the site supervisor to look the other way, so the pair were free to come and go as they pleased, but had to at least appear inconspicuous as they do it. At this early in the morning there was no one on shift, so they didn't have to worry about it. They parked the van in an unused storage area and made their way topside.

Still, that didn't mean they could leave a trashed van filled with illegal weapons simply laying around. Packing as much of the gear they themselves could carry, they sneaked back to their subterranean lab. Sadly, the amount the two of them could carry on their own wasn't great. Several trips were required, and Frenda was barely keeping as is. The injured was tucked into bed and Saten finished the task on her own. As long as all the dangerous and highly-illegal weapons were hidden, something could be done about the van itself at a later time. Hopefully far later.

Finally she slept. It was late morning by the time Saten finally hit the hay, so it wasn't until evening when she finally awoke. Frenda, however, did not. Her body was sick with fever and she was severely drenched. At this rate she'd dehydrate, so Saten took care and nursed her for several hours. She was forced to go out in the open and visit a 24 hour convenience store, but she made use of her right eye to check if the coast was clear. During the daytime it wasn't as difficult to hide from UNDER_LINE as they could blend in with the crowds, but at night she stood out like a sore thumb. It was stop and go and took quite a while, but she was patient and made it without arising any suspicion.

Frenda finally awoke the following morning. She still wasn't 100%, but they didn't have the luxury of waiting for her to recover. Before anything they needed to decide their next move, which they were in a severe lack of. Saten fetched something for breakfast (they'll need to get a portable stove), and they discussed their options at Frenda's bedside.

"We're screwed," the mercenary so eloquently put it. "Basically, the only reason we're still alive is because Mugino underestimated you."

Saten knew this well, "There was almost no path to us surviving. I needed to put her in the right frame of mind where she wouldn't take me seriously, and I needed an element of surprise to get the jump on her. Having you turn your gun on me was the opportunity I needed. If I didn't meet these conditions, I never would have been able to get close enough to knock her out."

Thinking for a moment, "What about Kinuhata?"

Saten shakes her head, "It was impossible to defeat her, that's why I needed you to distract her. Without that, we would have hit a Dead End. Both of them were scary. Mugino has such a massive offensive stat her meager defense doesn't make a difference. Kinuhata is practically the opposite. She's untouchable, so she can take her time and whittle down an enemy at her leisure. No mater what I did, there wasn't a single path that led me to bypass her armor. So my plan all along was to knock out the living arsenal and run away."

After hearing her companion's thoughts, Frenda sighs, "I figured as much. In the end, we didn't have a chance to defeat them at all."

"We survived, didn't we?"

This doesn't make her any happier, "Yeah, but you know if we run into Mugino again-"

"She'll kill us," Saten admits. "Going after Hound Dog again would be suicide."

If one looked only at the results, yesterday could be considered a total wash. Saten's expression clearly portrays disappointment and frustration, but the experienced mercenary knows better. She places a hand on Saten's trembling shoulder.

"Hey, we wouldn't have known that unless we took that chance. If we'd been completely cornered and Mugino appeared without our anticipation, she'd slaughter us. It's only because we were aware of her presence that she didn't get to take us by surprise. In the end, that little piece of information was enough to allow us to survive yesterday. Now we know better."

Smiling wryly at the attempt to comfort, "And we know attacking head-on is a death wish."

"That too."

The two look at each other a moment then giggle. If their situation weren't so pathetic, no, because it's so pathetic they can't help but seek the humor in it. It's a desperately needed release from the horror that engulfs them.

Adjusting herself in bed and hugging her knees, Frenda explains, "They're just going to come at us harder now. We took out the #4 Level 5 and a dozen member of an elite military unit. Basically, next time they're bringing tanks."

As much didn't need to be said, but the experienced mercenary wouldn't bring it up without a point, "Are you thinking we need to leave Academy City?"

Nodding, "Yeah."

Now that Saten's thought about it, there really wasn't a reason for her to stay. Everyone is after her and none of her old friends even know she's still alive. What's more, if she wants to be a Magic God, repeat, _Magic_ , what's the point of sticking around the scientific Academy City? The answers she seeks likely can't be found here. In the beginning she stayed because it was familiar and safe. Ain't that way any more.

Sighing as if finally surrendering after a long-sought quest, "It looks like there isn't any choice. You know, I first came here chasing after a dream."

Now saying it out loud, Saten realizes how silly it sounds. Everyone came here for that exact same reason.

"Did you find it?" Frenda honestly asks.

Thinking about it a moment, she smiles defiantly, "You know what? Yeah. I did. It wasn't what I thought it would be, but I found something to dedicate my life to."

"Don't tell me you're talking about Touma."

Grinning like an idiot, "He's a major part of it, but that's not all. I found something that no longer makes me ordinary. I'm now unique."

Something seems to surprise Frenda. Pausing and thinking for a moment, she asks, "Is that why you refused to surrender your right eye in exchange for your life?"

Well, at the time she didn't want to give up the path that led back to Touma, but yeah, that's also correct.

Speaking completely honestly, "I don't think I can go back to that kind of life. I want to see my friends again, but I don't want to be the same powerless little girl I was." Laughing to herself, "I thought I came to terms with being powerless. With Level Upper, what I achieve was meager, but it was something. I could let that 'something' go. But not this. I mean, just look at me! I can stay hidden in this city with millions of invisible cameras floating in the air looking for me! I can hold my own against professionally trained soldiers! I can even knock out the untouchable Level 5s! This is incredible!"

Something worries Frenda, but at the same time can't help but feel a little proud. Even the past her would have never dreamed of pulling one up on Mugino. Not only that, but she didn't betray and abandon Saten when having the chance to. Mainly it was because she trusted in the paths Saten sees, but has Frenda too changed? It's the most mysterious thing.

"Just keep your head on your shoulders," Frenda warns. "I don't want you running off and getting cornered in another 'Dead End.'"

"I'm well aware of that," Saten has full confidence. "I've seen myself die more just in these past few days than any human should. I know I'm not capable of everything. I know my meager limits. That's why I want to expand on them."

Despite how childish she sounded, Saten's really put a lot of thought into this. It actually impresses Frenda.

"So how do you plan on doing that?"

Patting herself on the shoulder, "My body's pretty sturdy, so I don't think I really need exercise. But I could do to learn martial arts. If I'm surprised by another attacker with a gun, I don't want to see so many paths with me fumbling around and getting shot. It'd be really helpful if I could manage to take the gun from him and knock him out."

Certainly could Frenda fill that role as instructor, but that can't be all Saten has planned.

"But what I really want to do is learn magic. It's been proven I'm capable of it, so I want to give it a shot."

That on the other hand is a tall order. Anyone on the planet could tell you, "If you want to learn esper abilities you go to Academy City." However, if you say you want to learn magic, they look at you like you're crazy.

"Do you have any idea how you could learn it?"

Still confident, "Yes. The English Church. They gave me an invitation to join them if something ever happened."

Frenda thinks. Did she mean the Anglican Church? So does that mean they need to get to Canterbury in England? The Dark Side mercenary isn't too keen on the specifics of an organization she only posses offhand knowledge of. If she wants to know the finer details, it's best to ask a professional.

"Do you have someone you know who could tell you what to do?"

Here some of Saten's confidence wanes, "Um, yeah. His name is Tsuchimikado Motoharu."

"Ugg," Frenda actually says 'ugg.'

Surprised, "What, do you know him?"

"Basically, everyone on the Dark Side knows Tsuchimikado. You can't get any sketchier than him."

Even the times she met with him did Saten not think he was completely on the level, but she still thinks deep down he's a good person, but did Frenda have some issue with him?

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Only for the fact that everyone bemoans having to work with him. Basically, I'd like to avoid it if we could. Not to mention they might be monitoring him. Any of your previous acquaintances are out of the question."

That's a good point. If they can't find Saten, they might as well keep tabs on everyone she knows and wait for her to come to them. Frenda on the other hand, if she truly has over a thousand friends, they will be nearly impossible to trace. That's especially true if they're outside Academy City.

"Then do you have a better idea?" not meaning to sound snarky.

Frenda nods, but she doesn't appear entirely confident either, "I told you about my transporter friend, right? Well, I was thinking about hiring her and have us as the packages."

That's right! If Saten remembered correctly, that person is also a magician. She might be able to teach the non-esper a thing or two.

"That's good! Let's go with that! When do you think you can get a hold of her?"

"That could be a bit tricky," hence the reason for uncertainty. "She could be, literally, anywhere on the planet. Also, I can't just simply call her up. I'll have to track down her handler, wait for them to get in contact with her, wire an advance, and hopefully we'll get a sit-down in a week or so. At worst we could be waiting a month."

So sit tight for a while. Not the worse assignment. It'll give the time for Frenda to heal and Saten to catch her breath.

"Let's do it."

Frenda shuffles around for information on her phone, calls the number using a second, speaks a little, then hangs up and breaks the thing. It's a little surreal to watch.

"No good," Frenda informs her. "Something happened to her and she isn't working with who she used to. I don't know how to get in contact with her now."

It sucks, but they still have an alternative.

"I guess we'll have to take a chance on-"

 _"Hello? Hello?"_

A voice resounds from nowhere. Still weak and in bed, Frenda leaps to a crouch and withdraws the handgun she kept under her pillow. Except there's no one to point it at. Saten likewise reacts, removing her eye patch.

"Who's there?"

 _"Oh, so you can hear me. This is Frenda right? You were trying to get a hold of me?"_

Finally recognizing the voice, the mercenary can put down her gun.

"Oriana? You scared the crap out of me! This is magic, right? I know how to cover my tracks. You know that. Basically, you could have just called me back."

 _"Well, I ran across a charming boy and my life got spun on it's heels. I'm not as, free, as I used to be. Plus I'm also in possession of something convenient, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I had a trap placed if anyone tried to contact me through my old number, and it warned me when the call went through. I'm just glad it was you rather than someone with nasty intentions."_

When Oriana mentioned "boy" a distinct figure came to mind. It couldn't possibly be _him_ , could it?

"Well the thing is I-"

"I know you," Saten interrupts. When she does, the line goes silent. "I saw you during the Daihasei. You were the one who attacked Himegami!"

There was no way Saten could have remembered this person by a voice she never heard or a name mentioned maybe only twice. No, she remembered the woman because of her appearance. The very same appearance she can see through her right eye.

Make no mistake, Oriana isn't broadcasting an image. This is magic meant to only transmit audio information. All the same, Saten can "see" Oriana. Oriana is a curvaceous woman with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. It's hard to mistake her for someone else even if only seeing her in passing. She possesses that kind of allure.

And not only Oriana, but the original caster of this magic is also visible. It's a intelligent-looking woman in her early 30 with shoulder-length black hair. Saten doesn't know what to make of her. There's something, regal, about this woman.

 _"How are you speaking to us?"_ the black-haired woman asks. _"This magic is supposed to only be heard by the intended target. How can you pick up on our conversation?"_

Before, Oriana and this other woman were somewhat difficult to "see." It was like looking at a reflection off a normal windowsill. Now since this woman directed the magic right to Saten, the girl sees clear as day.

"You're in Academy City," she can obviously tell by the nearby architecture, but not where precisely.

Nobody knows what to say after that.

"Um, Oriana-chan," Frenda tries to take control of the situation, "I originally called because I have a job for you. I want you to smuggle myself and my friend here out of Academy City."

The pair seem to deliberate with themselves outside of the magic telepathy (Saten can't hear).

 _"We can discuss it after I finish my current job,"_ Oriana concludes.

Frenda was actually glad they could be seen that quickly, "That's fine. Basically, we-"

"You should bring her here," Saten suddenly suggests. "We're currently in hiding as well."

Her companion looked to the one who made the suggestion like she were crazy. Saten herself almost seemed shocked, offering only a shrug.

 _"Okay, we'll come meet you,"_ was perhaps even more surprising. _"Where are you right now?"_

"First," Saten continues with the conversation, "do you have a way to avoid electronic surveillance?"

 _"Uh, yeah,"_ Oriana almost seems offended.

"Use it. You're being watched right now."

Saten didn't need to see it to know. Not all of UNDER_LINE was searching for only her. UNDER_LINE watched everything, including a suspicious magician and her package. If they suddenly go to an underground lab which was supposed to be abandoned, it's going to raise questions. It would be a terrible coincidence for them to find the Glowing Garden and Saten just because a magician was acting odd.

 _"I won't ask how you know this, but I'll take your word for it. We're currently in District 3_. _"_

Saten looks to Frenda.

"You can take-" and complicated instructions are given.

 _"Okay. We'll see you in an hour or so."_

And the "line" goes dead.

"Why did you ask the two of them to come here?" immediately Frenda starts off, but her voice doesn't carry the expected tone of accusation.

But honestly, "I don't know. I saw a path where she said 'yes' and gave no explanation, so I thought bringing her here might be important. I have no idea her reason is or who her 'package' is."

So there she had it. Saten really didn't have an explanation to give. It wasn't her right eye that told her to do this, but instinct. Whatever reason Oriana and her package had to take that olive branch is anyone's guess.

As they are now going to be receiving guest, Saten thought it might be a good idea to tidy up. She let Frenda continue to rest while she made the lab presentable. Except there really wasn't anything to do. They had very so in ways of furniture, and not even tea to prepare and serve. All the former Light Side Middle School Student could do was hide all the guns and equipment so it wouldn't be out in the open. She does at least run out and get some snacks.

Two hours pass with Saten twiddling her thumbs before hears someone enter the lab. Immediately the girl rushes to meet them.

"What's with this glow?" she recognizes the voice of Oriana.

Suddenly Saten burst through the long hallway towards the stairs leading to the alley. She doesn't so much as greet the two before peeking outside. Though Oriana could wield magic, the one with the potential to become a Magic God had no idea how it fared against technology. UNDER_LINE doesn't seem to be locked on this place, so apparently the transporter did her job well.

"That's a relief," the pair are more than a little confused. Obviously looking for a explanation, Saten merely points upwards and says, "Nanomachines."

At least Oriana seems to have a degree of understanding, but the other woman seems lost.

"Come on. Let's discuss everything inside."

The pair are led to wait in the Glowing Garden while Saten wakes Frenda. Far from 100%, probably far from 50%, the Dark Side resident doesn't want others to see her this weak. With the help of Saten, the mercenary changes clothes and meets the pair. Frenda's glad the chairs she got came in a set of four so she doesn't have to stand for this.

"What is this place?" the woman brought by Oriana asks even before introductions are made.

"It's an abandoned lab that was purchased by the developer who owns the mall above us. It was all chained up when I found this place, so I think it's been ignored and forgotten. We're making arrangements to conceal the grate door. Basically, once we get it completely secure, it'll be our home."

"And those flowers. They wouldn't happen to be, radioactive, would they?"

Shaking her head, "No. You won't get cancer from being close to them. Just don't eat them."

For some reason Saten starts whistling and looking away.

"Well," the tall blonde starts, "Frenda and I know each other, but I think the rest of us need introductions. My named is Oriana Thomson, and I'm a magical courier. I used to be aligned with the Roman Catholic Church, but have since been converted to Christian Anglican. It's a pleasure to meet you."

That was somewhat odd. As Frenda understood it, on the Magic Side it was a rather big deal to convert. Then again, Oriana is a mercenary just like her, so constantly switching sides wasn't particularly out of the ordinary. All the same she better pay closer attention to these kinds of things in the future.

"I'm Frenda, more or less the run-of-the-mill mercenary from the Science Side."

Apparently, that's all the tiny blonde was willing to share.

"My name is Saten Ruiko, rogue magician that's been in hiding for the past several years in Academy City."

That, wasn't exactly a lie.

Finally the intelligent-looking black-haired woman, "Éponine."

Apparently that's all she wished to share. A silence ensues.

To Saten it feels like she's in the middle of a high-stakes card game with the Yakuza, where the loser of the next hand is gonna end up with their little finger chopped off. The worst two are definitely Frenda and Oriana, who seem way too comfortable in such a situation.

"You said you wanted the two of you smuggled out of Academy City?" Oriana asks, cutting out the small talk and getting right to business.

"Yeah. Basically, we made some rather nasty enemies and it's not safe for us here anymore. Not that it really was in the first place."

"Saying you want to flee Academy City is one thing, but where would you want to go?"

Frenda leans forward in her chair, "As it would so happen, we want you to take us to the headquarters of your new Anglican Church."

This certainly surprises Oriana. For a moment she almost finds it humorous, but her expression clouds over.

"I don't know if that's the best idea right now."

"Why not?"

Both Oriana and Éponine seem troubled by this. They look to each other as if neither knows what to say. Frenda and Saten do the same, but have no idea what could be the matter.

"Exactly how long have the two of you been underground now?"

Looking to Frenda and the both of them thinking, "It's been, 3 days since they bombed my apartment."

Oriana noted this, "Are you at least aware of the tension between the Roman Catholic Church and the different factions around the world, including your own Academy City?"

Yes, they're aware of it.

"Well, I guess you can say it started with the bombing of the Eurotunnel, the sole land route from the United Kingdom and mainland Europe, and the hijacking of Sky Bus 365 carrying supplies from France to Scotland. It was discovered that both were the work of French Nationalists working to damage the UK as a whole. And then, last night, several members of the British Royal Family were assassinated."

Neither Saten or Frenda have any means of interpreting this information.

Oriana looks to her companion and Éponine takes over the explanation, "Both Queen Elizard and Third Princess Villian were killed in the attack, with the oldest Princess Riméa having gone missing, also presumably dead. In an emergency council session, the soul survivor of the attack, Second Princess Carissa, ascended the throne."

Oriana continues, "The assassin was identified as being sent by the Roman Catholic Church, a man by the name of Fiamma of the Right. It hasn't been made public-"

"God's Right Seat," says Saten, shocking Oriana and Éponine. Frenda only watches with a curious gaze.

"How do you know that name?" Éponine practically accuses.

Unsure of the origin of that outburst, Saten can only think to speak honestly, "I've already ran across a couple of them myself. Vento of the Front and Acqua of the Back."

How could she forget them? Both tried to kill her. It was the intervention of Othinus both times that saved her life. In fact, Saten vaguely remembers hearing her say something about "The Right." So would that make this Fiamma the ringleader?

"Why would they be interested in you?"

Honestly, she still isn't sure why they targeted her at the time. To a degree, they likely discovered the world was, in some way, centered on Saten Ruiko and Kamijou Touma. As she didn't have her right eye at the time, that's the closest she can come to an explanation. Now however, they would definitely want her right eye.

"My-"

"You don't have to answer that," Oriana interrupts her companion. "This isn't an inquisition and I don't really care about your reasons for wanting to escape. I'm just a mercenary who does a job and gets paid. However, anything you can share about who or what might get in the way of that would be appreciated."

The transporter wants to know what risks they face. Certainly is that a reasonable request.

"Well, I'm pretty certain God's Right Seat no longer has a beef with me, so you don't have to worry about that. Anyway, please continue your story."

Before getting sidetracked, Oriana continues with the world events, "Well, to summarize, World War III has begun."

A dull heartbeat resounds in Saten's chest. That's right, Touma told her about this... Actually, he didn't tell her anything. She really should have asked him to spoil it for her, so she'd know the best course of action to take right now.

"The battle lines are drawn like this," Oriana explains. "The Roman Catholic Church, France, and the Russian Federation, or more specifically the Russian Orthodox Church, are on one side, while England and loose ally Academy City are the other."

"That sounds rather lopsided," Frenda chimes in.

"There's also support received from China and India, but Russian was already in conflict with the Elizalina Alliance of Independent Nations, so by default they're aligned with England and Academy City."

This is all too complex for Saten. She'll have to ask Frenda about the Elizalina Alliance later.

"So, are you saying it's impossible to get to England?"

Oriana slumps in her chair, "Not impossible, but very difficult. This is perhaps the worst possible timing for something like this. As I see it, there are very few options. 1, we could go suicide blitz and attempt to cut through Russia and all the battles and head directly for England. 2, we go the opposite way and cross the United States. 3, we go by boat through the Philippians and circle around Africa. 1 is highly dangerous but shortest, 2 is relatively safe but contains it's own set of privacy issues, while 3 is the safest, stealthiest, yet also the most time consuming. Those are the only viable options we possesses."

At first glance, the preference should have been obvious.

"Is there something wrong with Option 2?"

"It'll be the most complex. First off, it'll be very expensive. Second, security and background checks will be severe in this state of war, nearly as bad as Academy City itself. If you're trying to keep hidden, you won't be for long in the USA. I would want suggest taking a slightly altered route through Mexico instead, except Mexico is nearly 90% Roman Catholic. While not opening engaging in WWIII, if it gets out 2 Academy City student were being smuggled through their country, it could turn real ugly real fast. We'll have to go through the USA, and we'll have to risk leaving a trail that could be easily followed. Except that doesn't even cover the biggest issue. Flights between the US and Academy City have all but ceased for the time being, and Japan to the US have been highly restricted. Getting to the US in the first place will be rather difficult."

Saten turns to Frenda, but the girl doesn't have an immediate opinion. Certainly 2 seemed like the best bet, but that might only seem so to Saten's shallow thinking. Frenda is contemplating all the options.

"You don't have to decide right now," Oriana says. "I was already intending to stay in Academy City at least a few more days. My current job doesn't end until I've secured a place for Éponine here to shack up, so we couldn't leave right away anyway. Take some time and measure your options, and let me know when you two come to a decision."

Frenda is about to mention something, but perhaps changes her mind. She tells her friend, "Thank you," and leaves it at that.

So for now, the issue regarding escaping Academy City must be shelved.

"Actually," Éponine asks, "I'd like to know more about this Glowing Garden. If you two are leaving, I wouldn't mind taking it as my own."

Frenda's expression sours, "It's not like we aren't eventually planning to come back."

Éponine doesn't seem to be mindful of intruding, "From what I've seen this abandoned lab is plenty large for 2 people. Having someone look after it while you're gone shouldn't be a big deal at all."

And that's more or less how the third resident of the Glowing Garden was decided.

* * *

 _Only a single chapter today, the next isn't quite ready yet. I'll try to wrap it up over the weekend so it should be coming soon._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	12. A Certain Two Humans

**A Certain Two Humans**

Once Éponine made herself at home, she really made herself at home. Furniture somehow arrived, appliances installed, food stocked, wine stored, clothes bought, etcetera. Frenda and Saten did their best to supply the lab with living essentials, but the power and wealth the two adults wield is incomparable. While the sudden flood of objects received made Saten and Frenda nervous, Oriana assured the founding tenants everything was procured secretly and wouldn't be traced. Apparently the amount of wealth possessed by Éponine vastly overshadowed Frenda's rainy day fund.

Meanwhile Saten tended to the still recovering Frenda. Their earlier discussion tired her out. They ran out of pain killers from the First Aid Kit quickly, and any drugs that would have a measure of effectiveness couldn't be purchased over the counter. The small mercenary declared she could contend with the pain, but certain tasks would require an extra hand. Saten helped her eat, bathe, change, and sleep over the course of the day. The trooper rested where she could, but frequently sudden shocks of pain would jolt her awake. Finally confiding in Saten how lousy she feels, the girl agrees to move her futon into the head office with Frenda.

The next morning Frenda couldn't sit up. With a back injury such as hers, the best thing was perhaps to sleep on the floor with Saten, instead of that cushy bed. Frenda was placed on the ground and instructed her caretaker on therapeutic massages (she used to give them to Mugino all the time).

Laying face down, stripped of her shirt, Frenda suddenly asks, "You're still thinking about her, aren't you?"

Of course Saten wouldn't know what she was talking about, and felt especially weirded out with this timing of her hands currently kneading Frenda's bruised naked back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gotou Rize."

Oh, that. Actually she was thinking about how narrow were Frenda's shoulders, but now she's definitely thinking about the woman they murdered.

"I've been _dreaming_ about her. Not my normal paths or some kind of vision, but dreaming. I spoke with her for hours, hundreds of hours; even if it was only in an alternative future that never actually happened. I knew her better than some of my old friends. Now she's gone. Even if I didn't kill her myself, her death is a result of my actions."

It takes a moment for Frenda to gather breath and respond, "I've said this before, but this isn't a game. This is deadly business, and when those killers arrive on your doorstep, you must respond in kind. With how desperately they're coming after you, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Gotou Rize just happened to be the first."

Hands stop massaging, "She wasn't the first."

Frenda's muscles tense.

"You told me snipers work in pairs, but you only captured one. What happened to Gotou's partner?"

"Do you want me to tell you the specifics?"

Saten resumes, "No."

After a deep sigh, "Maybe it was a mistake to try and keep this from you. People have died. People are going to continue to die. Basically, you're gonna have to climb over the bodies of others if you want to follow your 'path' all the way to the end. In the end, it doesn't really matter if you have the eye of a Magic God or not, hurting others is an inescapable aspect of life. Unfortunately in our line of work, we often go further than hurting."

The girl knows all this. The girl who was a normal middle school student just a few weeks ago truly does know this. All this time she'd been shielded from it. Either it was her parents when she was very young, teachers and friends since arriving in Academy City, to Othinus and Touma till very recently, countless people have been protecting her from the ugliness, from the truth of the world. Now she must face that truth on her own.

"How do you deal with it Frenda?"

Frenda is not viewed as a blood-thirsty serial killer by the girl, so it couldn't have come as natural. At one time too, this blonde mercenary was a normal girl.

"I think humans killing each other is a natural cycle of life. Basically, the law of the jungle. Animals eat each other to survive. Humans do the same. Except in our case, what we devour isn't flesh. Basically, it's destiny."

"Destiny?"

"Yeah. Basically, humans are full of idea. Ideas contrast and clash. Someone's ideas disagrees with another, and the conflict that arises sometimes leads to bloodshed. You can't satisfy all the people all the time, can you? So fighting is inevitable. Killing is only an extension of that.

"So don't only think of it as one-sided. _We_ pulled the trigger that ended Gotou Rize's life, but what put Gotou in the position to have her life taken by _us_? The answer is Gotou herself. Her ideas, her destiny clashed with _ours_. So _we_ devoured her. It was her destiny to be devoured by _us_. We can only continue to live because we did so.

"But don't beat yourself up questioning,'Could we have let her go?' 'Did she really have to die?' In this case, maybe not. It might have been a better choice to leave her alone instead of blowing her to kingdom come. But hindsight is 20/20. At the time I made the choice I thought best at the time."

"But-" Saten tries to interject.

"'But for something like that, we would need your right eye,' is that what you were going to say? While I agree, at the time, you didn't stop me. That alone is proof I made the right decision. Your right eye might be able to guide us, to keep us from harm, but it can't keep it up indefinitely. We _will_ run across conflict again, and we'll likely need to kill again. It's strictly a matter of probability. Somewhere down the line, maybe soon, another destiny will cross our path and we'll have no choice but to devour it. Another will have no choice but to be devoured by us. I can't hide you from it any longer."

Saten can't fault Frenda for any of this. Could they have spared Gotou and her partner? No matter what kind of reasoning, after-the-fact analysis, the answer is a resounding "no." Why? Because, everything Frenda said was correct. When two destinies clash, the only outcome is for one to devour the other. But why is that? Simple, Saten's destiny wasn't large enough to simply step over Gotou Rize, instead having to plow through her completely. Putting it bluntly, Saten is too weak. She is too weak, so she isn't strong enough to spare those who oppose her. She isn't strong enough where people like Gotou Rize wouldn't be a threat to her. Only then can she possess naive ideas such as sparing enemies.

Hands tense, emotions well up inside the naive girl and spill through tears.

"Thank you," barely squeaks out of her voice. "Thank you for protecting me."

Frenda wants to yell to stop clenching her back, but upon feeling the tears falling upon her naked skin, decides not to.

Saten comes to grips with her emotions while completing the injured's treatment.

"How's that? Feeling better?"

"Do my legs and thighs too. Basically, if I'm going to get special treatment, I might as well get the full package."

In irritation, Saten slaps Frenda's ass (ultimately giving the full message).

A couple hours later after getting dressed and going over some essential details of living here with Éponine, Saten and Frenda are again left alone while the two adults go to run another set of errands.

It's after they've eaten breakfast when Frenda suddenly says, "I think it's time we addressed the elephant in the room."

"Which one?" is Saten's off the cuff remark.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Basically, the issue regarding your right eye."

Not since first welcoming the two additions has Saten taken off the eye patch. Before their hectic operation, she'd remove it occasionally just to get a feel of "seeing" with it, but now it's been over 24 hours since she had it removed. Also, the night before was the first time she actually slept with it still on. As they spent last night together, and have spent several nights already in the same bed, Frenda noticed the change.

"We thought it showed you something almost like the future, but that doesn't seem to be the case now, does it? I have my own thoughts on the matter, but you're experiencing it first hand. What do you think it really is?"

Saten's arms find themselves overlapping across her stomach, maybe subconsciously, and she readily says, "I've come down to 2 theories. First, let me explain what I can 'see.'

"When I use my right eye, two different outcomes can occur. First, I 'see' a 'path.' A 'path' is a future possibility of different actions I take. You could almost say it was like the Tree Diagram that could predict the weather, before it went all screwy. It uses some kind of algorithm to predict the probability of my actions. It's no more 'seeing the future' than it is a weather report that has a high chance of being accurate.

"Second, sometimes I can peer into the Original World. Most of the time it's random nonsense, but sometimes I 'see' things I really shouldn't. A meeting with the Academy City Board of Directors, espers from the Dark Side plotting whatever nefarious deeds, and more often than not, I see Touma. But it's the Touma before he meets me, before the world was destroyed by the Magic God."

"Did you ever see me?" Frenda curiously asks.

Yeah, Saten saw her die.

"Just you and Mugino goofing off.

"So those are what I 'see,' but not what's really happening. There are things my eye can't 'see.' Why is that? I have two theories. One, my _right eye_ acts like an _eye_. My eye can only calculate probability for actions that I'm 'looking at.' In other words, it's perception. The other day, I 'saw' UNDER_LINE overlook us because I was 'focused' on them, but didn't see the warehouse explode because I wasn't 'watching' you. In other words I was distracted, and something slipped through a 'blind spot.'"

Frenda mulls this over, "I see. Basically, you trusted me not to blow her up, so when I did blow her up, that possibility completely overruled your 'algorithm' and none of your 'paths' reflected it."

Couldn't there have been a better way to phrase that? Then again, Frenda's kinda badmouthing herself there.

"That's the first of my theories. Hopefully I wish this is the case, but my second kind of scares me."

"Aye," Frenda nods, likely anticipating this one herself.

"I've kept using the phrase, 'paths.' I don't know if it's a word I picked at random or one fed to me subconsciously, but what exactly is a path? Simply put, it's a paved road that leads to a destination. If my right eye is telling me the best 'paths' to take, what destination is it directing me towards?

"What it all boils down to is, am I leading my right eye to survive each ordeal, or is my right eye leading me to ordeals in the hopes of some objective? This could explain why I didn't see the explosion. My right eye wanted it to happen; it didn't want me to prevent it. In other words, it wanted Gotou Rize to die, for me to fight Mugino and to shot the chasing Hound Dogs."

Leaning in the chair (back feeling much better), Frenda understands how Saten could be hesitant to further lean on her eye.

"Basically, it could save us or lead us into a whole world of trouble."

Saten agrees with this conjecture.

"Well, not much we can do about it," Frenda shrugs off Saten's distraught. "In the end, we're gonna have no choice but to use it when we need it."

Unable to accept her friend's irresponsibility, "But Frenda, it could show me another 'false path' and lead us to danger!"

"Danger is a part of the program," Frenda couldn't be less concerned. "Basically, there's no escaping it. You don't honestly think we could use that power, any power, to simple waltz through this minefield? No mater what position you were born into in life, there will always be struggle. The forms might be different, but it's always there. Just as there are two sides to every coin, there is a downside to that eye of yours. Now we have a better understanding of what it is."

This is still too much for Saten to accept, "But-"

"No buts!" she wags a finger to her friend. "Besides, I don't think your eye wants to get us needlessly killed. It could have done that no problem a long time ago. Whatever it wants from you, your eye has a sense of self-preservation. It wants you alive and wants to stay in your head. At least trust that."

While it's difficult accepting that her eye might have a mind of it's own, Frenda makes a good point. Even though she's conflicted, Saten already has an idea of her eye's intention. It wants to return the two of them to the Original World. What scares her is that it will do so through it's own methods, not Saten's. Who knows what it may make the former middle school girl do?

"That's about enough time wasted on the hypothetical," Frenda puts a stop to the worry party. "Basically, we have a more pressing issue."

But of the pressing issues, this one required the least amount of debate. In fact it required none. The grin that naturally creeps onto Saten's lips is assimilated by the cute mercenary. Without exchanging a single word they are in complete agreement.

When Oriana and Éponine return, they shared their decision.

"We want to go through the warzone."

Oriana nearly dropped the boxes of, whatever, she was holding. It might not have been the best idea to announce their decision the moment the courier walked through the door. Giving the magical courier time to settle, and Éponine to excuse herself, they discuss this intellectually.

"Are you two crazy?" is Oriana's idea of constructive criticism.

"Maybe, but it's the only choice we got."

"Basically, we're more desperate than crazy."

Nodding, Saten further explains, "The one after us is the man at the very top of Academy City, the Chairman of the Board of Directors. Even if we escape Academy City, for someone in his position to still come after us shouldn't be difficult. We need to vanish completely."

Speaking objectively, "But why try to sneak through the middle of a massive battlefield?"

"Well, it being a battlefield doesn't make much of a difference. Instead of sticking around in Academy City where everyone is trying to kill us, sprinting through World War III where everyone is trying to kill each other seems a favorable choice."

Putting it that way, Oriana can see the logic behind their decision. However, she didn't realize their situation was so grim. Well, their reasons don't make a difference to the professional mercenary. Once she's given a job she need only worry about seeing through to it's completion.

"Very well. If that's the way you guys want to do things. Éponine just about settled here, so we can leave as early as tomorrow."

"That soon?"

Shrugging, "In my line of work, when an objective is identified, it's always best to move out as soon as possible. The more time we waste on an escape plan, the more time the other side has to search for us."

Rising from her chair and heading in the direction of the garden's exit, "And besides," she turns and gives Saten a wink, "I already planned an escape route from Academy City in case Éponine's job turned south."

* * *

 _Sorry this took so long to post. Life has been crazy. My online time has dwindled drastically, work has been turned upside down with a sudden move to new servers, and I keep getting kidnapped (stuck visiting my family), and Fallout 4. Worst of all, my laptop is giving up the ghost. On the plus side, I backup like a mofo, I never really stopped writing, and things have finally quieted down. Unfortunately until I replace my busted laptop, you're not going to see much of me. Realistically, I should be out of commission at least another two weeks._

 _Now with a bit of mixed news,_ Echo _will be somewhat stalled. It's not that I have writer's block (I never really do), it's just that I have a lot of research to do to cover World War III, the next arc of this story. Since my online time has diminished to almost nothing, I have little choice but to reread the final three LNs of the original To Aru to try to keep in continuity. For that I simply need time. But in the mean time, there's been another Fanfic I've been dying to write that been keeping me up late at night. It'll be a short story, so I won't detract from_ Echo _for too long. To find out what it is, make sure to follow me as an author to find out (ie it's not another To Aru fanfic)._

 _Well, the next time you see me, I'll be posting from a new laptop (I'm looking at some really cool 2 in 1 laptop/tablets), so catch ya later._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	13. A Certain Pilgrimage I

**A Certain Pilgramage**

Things went to hell practically from the start. Oriana led the pair to the airport, where they would 'hitch a ride' with one of the outgoing cargo shipments. Academy City might have technology 20 to 30 ahead of the outside world, but it still existed within an archipelago. It lacked the means to be entirely self-sufficient. So it regularly purchased supplies from overseas or the mainland. That, however, was on normal terms. Since World War III, this has drastically changed.

"I was hoping to get in position before they canceled the route altogether, but it seems we're out of luck," the magical courier excused.

But the process was the same even if her intended target no longer was. They could still stowaway on a shipment, but it would likely be to Russia instead of the intended China, and on a HsB-02 that could go over 7000 kph instead of a C1-30 which, couldn't. The courier claimed it shouldn't be a problem.

"Stop," Saten informs, and when someone like her does, everyone responds.

The way they described a Certain Right Eye to the magician was that they called Saten a Gemstone. A Gemstone is someone who belongs neither to the Science Side or the Magic Side, who achieved their ability "naturally." They explained, the Right Eye can see something like the future, but multiple futures. They summarized it even further by calling them the Paths of Possibility. Oriana seemed skeptical. Of course they said not a word about the entire world being supported by it.

"What is it?" Frenda nearly began to sweat just from the tone alone. She could get the idea of what that might mean.

Currently the trio waffle through the crowds of Academy City's only airport in District 23, a scene not entirely unfamiliar to Saten. What wasn't familiar was the mobs of angry travelers, heavily equipped Anti-Skill keeping guard, and general lack of explosions. Since the start of the WWIII, many have been wanting to leave. Either to escape the reaches of war, or to continue their normal business travel. Flights have been placed on heavy restriction and only a very select handful are allowed through. But the girls have already passed such checkpoints thanks to Oriana's magic/stagecraft, and along with all their illegal cargo in tow. That isn't why Saten stops them now.

They eagerly look to their spiritual guide, but the holder of the Eye of a Magic God isn't too keen to share what she's found out in the open. Quickly glancing around, she leads them to a largely hollow food court. It was meant for cover, but they go ahead and order a quick bite to eat as well.

"We're trapped," the party is informed.

Surprising, neither Frenda nor Oriana comically do a spit-take.

"Your eye didn't pick it up?" Frenda worries.

Saten shakes her head, "No. I kept it peeled for any foul play while we were coming this far, but as soon as I spotted trouble I couldn't find a way out of it."

The one who's been closest to her since acquiring such an ability finds this hard to believe.

"It's like this," Saten explains, "it's like they managed to poison me with my knowing, and when I finally realized they did, it's even too late to apply the antidote."

Oriana, who's task it was to ensure their safety and anonymity, finds this hard to believe. Glancing this way and that, "It doesn't look like we're being surrounded."

Shaking her head, "No, it isn't that kind of trap, and they don't realize we're here yet. But they are expecting us. Each and every one of these flight have unscheduled stops where the cargo and passengers are going to be thoroughly checked. In a confined space like an airplane cabin, your magic won't be able to hide us."

"So we just turn around and find another way out of Academy City," Frenda offers.

Again, "No, that won't work. It might not look like it, but the airport is under lock down. Security is letting people in, but the only way out is by plane. If we try to leave on foot, we'll be spotted and captured."

Objecting, "My magic-"

But Saten still stops her, "Your magic is specialized for hiding in plain sight and escaping pursuit. We're at an airport. Inside we might be able to escape notice, but if we go outside we have nowhere to run to and no crowds to hide ourselves in. Even if your magic hides our identities, orders are to shoot on sight of any trespassers. They'll figure out who we are after we're on the ground bleeding."

Thinking for a moment, Frenda comes to the conclusion, "This strategy seems awfully specific."

Nodding, "I think they're catching on to what my eye can do. This kind of time-delayed tactic stretches further than my eye can 'see.' Thankfully I caught the major trap ahead of time, but the minor still has it's grip around our necks."

"So you're saying we can't board a flight, and we can't leave the airport?" Oriana questions.

"That's right. I've been trying to 'see' a way out of this, but nothing's working. Fighting our way out doesn't work. They have several heavy tanks and fighter waiting in response for any misdeeds in the airport. The path we used before at the VIP runway is a no go. We won't even get close. I'm trying everything I can, but I haven't found anything."

But there is one logical assumption, "So if we can't catch a flight and can't leave the airport, doesn't that mean if we sit tight, we won't be in danger?"

Sighing, "As far as I can 'see,' that seems to be the case. We might not have an escape, what we do have is time. Like I said, they haven't realized we're here yet, so they're not going to turn this place into a battlefield over the littlest thing."

At least that gave them room to breathe.

"Hate to break it to you," Oriana informs them, "but my magic can't last forever. The spells I cast on us make us unnoticeable like extras in a movie, but as soon as it slips we're going to pop up on every camera, scanner, and whatever else Academy City might have to trace our identities. If we're planning on staying for a while, we're gonna have to find a place to tough it out where we can't be observed and recover."

And that is a difficult task for Saten's eye. It's really difficult to tell the process of what's happening down her paths, what she clearly sees is the outcome. Just because she 'sees' them resting peacefully in a storage closet doesn't mean they're safe. They could be on a thermo-optic scanner and she'd never know. The reason she can see UNDER_LINE is only because she's aware of it, and knows what to look for. Or at least she thinks that is.

The three continue their impromptu lunch in silence while continuing to ponder ways out of this situation.

"What if-" bouncing ideas off of the seer.

"No, that will-" and she shoots them down.

This continues for the better part of two hours, with very little progress being made. But that isn't to say none.

"They say," Frenda starts, "that peace bought by the end of a gun lasts only as long as you have bullets. Basically, if we take their weapons, they won't be able to use them against us!"

In other words, hijack one of Academy City's supersonic jets. Something so fast even the city's own technology won't be able to stop it. In theory it's solid, but,

"The problem is getting a jet in the first place. Smuggling ourselves aboard is one thing, but capturing it entirely and taking it for ourselves is another. And need I remind you about the arsenal lying in wait specifically for us? The gear we have on-hand won't make a dent to it. Even if we manage to make it to the cockpit, we'll still have to make it to a runway and take off. We'll be shot to heck well before that happens."

"A distraction?" Oriana offers.

Saten's expression somewhat darkens, "Oriana, your magic is the only thing that really stands a chance against Academy City's counterattack. But if you're not careful, you _will_ die. Even then, they have more than enough resources to handle you while keeping an eye out for us. We lack the total firepower to completely fend them off."

"Then we just need more firepower?" Frenda asks.

"If it was just that simple."

Pointing to the blond mercenary's phone, which is supposed to untraceable for now, the owner discovers she has zero service.

"Academy City could limit the cellphone traffic and monitor each and every call from the only tower in the area, but they decided not to take chances and cut off service entirely. They really want us trapped here and isolated."

"I can still talk to people through magic," Oriana offers, "but Éponine would never go for it, and anyone else I could get in contact with will be outside the city and likely already have their hands full."

So again, they've hit a dead end. Taking a plane by brute force seems to be their only option, but at present they're still sorely outgunned. If only there was a way to overcome that handicap.

Their discussion hits another dead end while they continue to exercise their gray matter. Too much time passes in this way.

"Hey," Frenda notices something, "is it just me, or has it gotten even quieter?"

Oriana's honed instincts kick into gear and she becomes alert, but Saten is slow to realize Magic God Eye and all.

"Huh? You're right."

With the heavy restrictions there wasn't much traffic in the first place, but now it was practically abandoned.

Still, Saten notices, "It's just that there isn't any scheduled flights for a while."

Frenda gulps hard while Oriana is likewise concerned. Realizing this, even Saten can't keep from sweating.

"It's a Blackout."

Since Saten is so focused on finding a path to escape the airport, she doesn't bother 'seeing' ahead to what they're going to say (and generally stopped doing that as she considers it rude).

"It means they've intentionally created a gap between flights to give downtime to the entire airport."

"Normally airports run 24/7 no matter what," Frenda takes over. "The major ones are designed to continue functioning without any downtime. A lull in flights is incredibly rare, so if we're seeing one now it's intentional. Basically, _anyone_ walking around during a Blackout in an airport can't be up to any good."

"They're closing in," is the easy conclusion.

Finally, Saten 'sees' it. Cancellations across the board as the Airport is put on complete lock down. They don't put an immediate pursuit on this trio, but they more or less know they're there.

"You're doing something to keep them from narrowing down our location?"

Oriana nods, "Yeah, I'm doing my part." Then looking to the girl through her long blond hair, "But it's not enough, is it?"

Though she hates to, Saten has to shake her head.

Sighing, Oriana laments, "So in the end, I'm only good for buying time."

"Hopefully time is all we need," Saten says worriedly.

No matter the situation, they can't do to stick around in one place for too long. The girl with the Eye of a Magic God leads the trio trough a series of terminals, hallways, and tunnels to keep at least one step ahead of their pursuers.

After a while, she begins to see _it_ , the moment of their capture. First they come with armed soldiers, and the girls can hold them off with Oriana's magic and the weapon's they smuggled into the airport in their duffel bag. Next are the armored mechs and aerial weapons (if they choose to flee outside). Frenda is the first to be killed. She's always the first to be killed. Oriana puts up a valiant struggle, but if she doesn't flee she'll be killed in front of Saten. Finally is the girl herself, their target. Sometimes she's taken through nonlethal measure, sometimes they blow a hole in her stomach and rip out her eye before she can die. But each and every time they acquire what they set out to achieve. Each and every time Saten's eye is ripped from her skull.

Eventually, Saten ceases walking forward. The two others take this as a signal and follow suit. They don't like this development.

"I don't see a way out of this," she informs them. "This is a Dead End."

Upon hearing that, neither of her companions knew what to say. For Oriana, it might not seem as critical, but for Frenda, it's no different than being told she has a terminal cancer. Dead End. It meant there is no path towards salvation. It meant all they could do is wait for their deaths.

"Are you sure?" there's more than a little panic in the small mercenary's voice. "Have you tried everything, I mean, maybe if-"

"I have!" the girl shouts in frustration. "I've tried everything I can think of. Looked for any little path or outlet I could try. But I couldn't 'see' any way out of this. There is no light at the end of the tunnel. No matter what _I_ tried, it always ends the same way."

Tears threatening to spill on Saten's cheeks, balled fists trembling; Oriana begins the grasp the severity of the situation. She'd only been told of Saten's ability, never really seen it in action to great effect. So only the benefit of a doubt could be given when told it can grant miracles. Unless she could see it for herself, the tall blonde couldn't really appreciate what a truly fantastic tool that eye can be. However, she's starting to understand just how truly hopeless this situation has become.

"Then this is it, eh?" Oriana's voice carries a maturity neither of the younger two could hope to match. She leans against the wall and crosses arms across her ample chest, "Not really the way I planned on going out, but trying to save a girl who has an entire city aiming for her life, can't say it's so bad."

The tone of acceptance only hurts Saten more, but Frenda empathizes. While one is from the Dark Side of Academy City, the other traversed the underbelly of the entire world. Which one is worse isn't a debated that needs to be had. Both wade through ugliness, filth, and death. Both Oriana and Frenda can accept that their deaths would be rapid and sudden, fallen face-first in a dark alley from a threat they never saw coming. Well, at least this kind of end is _that_ bad.

"I'll turn myself in," Saten announces. "If I do that, the both of you should be able to get away. Sorry I can't give you a guarantee, but I can't see any further than when my eye is taken from me."

Frenda remains still and in silence to Saten's suggestion.

"Yeah, I'm not having that," Oriana scoffs at the girl's selflessness and goodwill. "I accepted a job and am going to see it through."

"But-"

"I'm an adult and a professional," speaking matter-of-factually, "if I were to abandon a girl to save my own skin, let alone not being able to look myself in the mirror, nobody would ever hire me again. Sorry, but I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself for me."

"But, I don't want anyone dying for me! You'd be throwing your life away! If I-"

"It's my life to throw away," Oriana puts her foot down. "I might not have been on the right side of everything, but I've always tried to do the right thing. Letting you to get killed on your own, sorry, but there's no way I'm just going to sit around and let that happen. Unless you actually want to try and physically stop me, I suggest you give up on that _surrender_ mentality."

No, Saten couldn't even come close. Like Frenda, Oriana is exceptionally skilled in martial arts. Even with her right eye, there's no way the middle school student could overpower the skilled mercenary and courier.

"That said," Oriana pounds a fist into her hand, "if I'm gonna go down, I'm going down with a bang! I'll rip this airport apart before I leave this mortal coil!"

Great, and become terrorists. The media coverage would be atrocious. Their funerals will be the biggest disgrace-

!

"He he he," a low mumble splits through the atmosphere like a knife. But this cut didn't come from the outside, but in. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Saten's hysterical laughter has both mercenaries taken aback. Oriana almost worries over the girl's fractured sanity, but a grin begins to creep on Frenda's lips. She _sees_ it.

"Excellent!" Saten flamboyantly flings her arms wide. "I should have known it from the start! There's no way _I_ could get out of this situation! Impossible! He he he."

"Saten?" Oriana, clearly uneasy, is almost even scared.

"That's right!" Saten's rage is directed at the much taller blonde. "Go nuts! Go hog wild! Tear this airport asunder! That's exactly what you should do! Have a ball! Have a blast! Indiscriminate rampage and violence for the sake of it!"

Gradually Saten's maniacal glee fades. The experienced magician is still taken aback, but she's able to meet the girl in the eyes. Something still seems, broken, about Saten, but it appears as though she's in the right frame of mind.

"Listen Oriana-san, this is where we'll part. I asked you to bring me to the Angelican Church, but getting me out of Academy City is enough. We'll make do on our own from there. So stop worrying about me. Go all out. And I mean it. Throw _everything you have_ at them. And then, escape. You'll know the opportunity when it arrives."

While it wouldn't be strange if Saten was dismissed for merely making ramblings, and Oriana is tempted to think so, there's something about the girl, not only confidence, but a certainty that makes the older woman's unease and worries fade. Make no mistake, Oriana was in fact scared, but no longer. She herself can't describe why.

"Got it." After nodding firmly and turning around, she take only a step before looking back, "Ruiko, never give up like that again. Even if you come across another Dead End, challenge it. Lower your chin, lean forward, and charge straight ahead. See which gives first; your head, or the wall blocking your path."

And with those final words, Oriana Thomson returns down the path they came.

Frenda hasn't spoken much in a while. When the pair are alone, that ban is lifted.

"What are we doing?"

Saten remains silent for a while longer, continuing to peer down the path where Oriana disappeared down. But she can't stay there forever. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, she turns, grabs her partner by the shoulder, and marches forward.

"We stick together. We're not even close to being safe."

Like before, they stick to the obscure hallways, back exits, and all matter of chicanery to keep from being spotted. While it doesn't appear they're being monitored, Frenda is strict to follow Saten's every instruction. The cute mercenary almost thinks they weren't in any danger at all, but then a heavily armed soldier, nay, but this point it's obvious they're Hound Dog, crosses their path. He doesn't see them of course, as Saten knows the exact position to stay in his blind spot. For a moment he appears to be looking directly at them, but then moves on like he never saw a thing.

And then an explosion rocks the airport. Oriana has begun.

From there their pace picks up a little bit, either urgent or less caution be required. Frenda doesn't really care which. She's just glad progress is being made.

"How's your eye holding up?" the girl asks in earnest. "You've been using it nonstop for several hours now."

Instinctively, a hand goes up to Saten's temple. There's a noticeable pulse; what one might expect from a comic character who was suffering a headache.

"I'll survive," then laughs at her ironic use of the expression.

But something else was on Frenda's mind, "Why did you encourage Oriana to be a decoy?" another large explosion is felt, and a trickle of drywall crumbles down from above. "Before, you said she wouldn't be enough of a distraction for us to get away safely."

"That still hasn't changed."

And a notion instinctively comes to mind, "You lied? Then she's-"

By bringing a finger to her lips, Saten signals to 'silence.' Frenda knows better than to challenge by making a peep.

They are currently going through another narrow walkway, but ahead it clears into what appears to be the main terminal. If they continue forward, they'll expose themselves and likely get spotted in short order. Saten crouches low and waits in place. Of course Frenda follows.

Just ahead, a group a Hound Dog stops in their path. He appears to have his rifle and focus pointed ahead, but like Saten and Frenda, he's merely holding position. To his side, another member fans around and begins walking into their hallway. Frenda wasn't certain to what extent Oriana's 'stealth magic' was still viable, but the two girls are definitely going to be spotted at this rate.

Then a massive explosion rocks the grounds, a quake unlike any of the others before. Windows shatter and lights flicker. It's difficult to keep standing even when down to a crouch. But this was what Saten had been waiting for. She charges forward with Frenda certain to keep no more than two paces behind her. Ahead, the Hound Dog squad turn to the source of the disturbance. Whatever it is, they don't like it a bit and begin firing with their loud and scary automatic weapons. They completely miss the pair that pass, literally, right behind them.

Though she was completely expecting this, the roar of gunfire still frightens Saten somewhat. But she's courageous, and doesn't miss a step.

Now in the open of a main terminal, there's a lot of space with nowhere to hide. But also, no eyes are on them. Lights are flickering so disturbance in the electrical grid is obvious, but an airport is a vital facility where loss of power equals a loss of lives. With Oriana reeking havoc, of course the normal electrical grid would be disturbed. But then the auxiliary power kicks on, then the backups, then emergency backups, then power is rerouted, and all other technical theater just to keep the lights on. There are hundred of backups to keep one of Academy City's most vital facilities up and running, and Oriana is blowing through them like paper. While she would likely never completely disrupt the facility, she is literally destroying their automated security, including the cameras and sensors. And this point, only human eyes would be enough to spot Saten and accurately track her.

The pair head downstairs (sliding across the handrail rather than running), and make it to Baggage Claim. They head for the conveyor belt and then inside. Thankfully it's no longer running so it's not like trying to go against the tide. Still, Frenda struggles to move in such a confined space while dragging the weapon bag behind her.

"Are we doing what I think we're doing?" Frenda asks sarcastically.

"If you mean hiding ourselves in luggage and wait until we get placed on a flight heading outside Academy City; no, we're not. We're going to dance across the runway and steal a jet."

The answer didn't make the cute blonde feel any better.

"Since WWIII started, Academy City has been keeping the majority of it's arsenal and heavy vehicles in District 23. We're going to hop aboard one of the automated supply transports heading for Russia."

Perhaps in a bit of irony, had the pair decided to go through one of Oriana's two other options, crossing over the USA or taking a long boat ride, this exact same scenario would still be playing out. At this stage of the game, the only way to have stayed safe in Academy City was to remain in the Glowing Garden for the rest of their lives. Neither of them would have chosen that no matter the circumstances.

It's a long narrow tunnel, and thankfully the both of them are small enough to fit through. They finally make it through to the tarmac. What awaits them is chaos.

The concrete runways are in tatters, portions of buildings have been broken off and lay in unnatural positions, fires burn from lord knows what, and general debris is everywhere. Likewise is there shouting, gunfire, explosions, rending metal, and otherwise mechanical grindings that might be coming from the heavy armors. There's also a lot of magic, and all that entails. Neither Saten or Frenda could accurately describe all the supernatural sights and sounds. Thankfully, they didn't have time to try.

"We need to keep going!" Saten yelled, invisibility and silence practically irrelevant at this point.

They struggle as far as cover would take them, a golf cart-like vehicle used to travel the vast runways in little time. Frenda makes for the steering wheel, but Saten stops her.

"They have tracking missiles."

The mercenary cocks an eyebrow, "For this little lawnmower engine?"

Shaking her head, "No, for," her hands fumble about as she's trying to find the words, "electronics."

It takes Frenda only a moment, "You mean Electromagnetic Wave Frequency-"

"Yeah that," Saten puts a stop to how much more knowledge the (likely) school dropout has over the middle school girl. "I said we'd 'dance,' didn't I?"

Saten wraps an arm over Frenda's shoulder in a half embrace, "This will have to be very precise. Walk when I walk; don't when I don't."

"Well, this _is_ my kinda of dance floor," her partner jokes to perhaps ease her trembling. "If you will do me the honor?"

"Lead away."

And they march. All matter of bullets, rockets, grenades, fireballs, ice spikes, lightning, and magic stuff cascade around them. It doesn't take long for the two of them to get spotted, but the warzone is so chaotic it's impossible for all of Hound Dog- no, Academy City's forces to shift focus on them. Those who do barely even have time to aim their weapons before they struck from an unseen angle, are interrupted, or otherwise miss with their lethal weapons.

The Saten-Frenda Pair are impossible to predict and get a solid lock on. First they walk as if nothing more than a stroll, pause when a bullet spray is about to be fired, and run and zig-zag. It's like this is nothing more than a rhythm video game, and there are steps icons they have to follow to the beat of music. At one point the pair even spin and Frenda is dipped. This kind of surreal dodging feels too out-worldly even for Academy City.

Through this hellish storm the pair gradually make their way to a hanger that has been miraculously untouched. As Frenda has been honestly too terrified to even look back, she hasn't noticed the abnormality. She only knew secondhand about magic, so there was a lot she simply gave the benefit of a doubt, so she's slow to pick up on something that should have been obvious.

If it were Oriana alone, she would have been overrun long before now. There are currently others fighting against the Academy City forces alongside the magician.

"Ruuuuuuuuu-iiiiiiiiiii-koooooooooo!"

As well as others fighting alongside Hound Dog.

As that impossibly familiar voice causes Frenda to cower in terror, Saten sweeps the smaller mercenary off her feet and they both nearly fall. As that happens, a greenish-white beam sweeps over their heads.

"That super ain't cool!"

A rotor blade from a helicopter cuts across the battlefield, but hooks just before cutting the pair in two, and generally misses the duo.

" _They're_ here too?" Frenda's now in tatters.

Saten helps urge her friend along, "Don't worry about them. Just focus on me. We'll get through this."

Another of Meltdowner, Mugino Shizuri's, lasers cuts across the battlefield and heads directly for the pair. But before it melts the atoms that compose their bodies, a lightning strike derails it's path.

"Saten-san!" a familiar voice cries.

"Keep going," now, Saten seems to be urging herself instead.

Even with the focus shifting to them, the pair manage to enter the hanger and a jet _just so happens to be inside._ Although, it's not what one would normally consider a "cargo jet." It is almost 80 meters long. One would never expect, or accept, that it could reach speeds as high as 7000 kph. That is Saten and Frenda's ticket out of this nightmare that Academy City has become.

Once inside the shelter (?) of the hanger, Saten releases her hold on Frenda and begins to run.

"Come on, the cargo door is wide open! I think they were starting to load supplies inside when Oriana-san went on her rampage!"

"Of course they were," every time, Frenda is still amazed at how well that eye can find the best possible path. It's convenient to the level of absurdity.

Inside the jet are only a few pallets full of boxes secured to the floor. They swiftly race around and make for the cockpit. However, a single obstacle obstructs their path.

"Saten-san," a strained voice nearly sobs, "it's true, you really are alive."

And Saten walks right passed Shirai Kuroko. With strange timing, she chooses now to replace the green and blue ribbon over her right eye. Frenda isn't sure what to make of this, but she joins her companion in the cabin.

Dumbfounded at being ignored, it takes Shirai several moments to recover, "Wait!"

As Saten had seen all the way through this path, she already knew the exact command to enter to get this flight going. And as she's returned her eye patch, that meant both her and Frenda are now entirely safe.

"Yes, I'm alive," Saten finally responds. "But I'm kinda in a hurry, so if you would please stay out of my way."

"What are you talking about? You're alive! You're gonna come back with us!"

Frenda meekly secures the bag holding all the weapons stolen from Hound Dog previously, takes the copilot's seat and buckles in.

"Shirai-san," Saten speaks deliberately, "have you thought that, if I was alive all this time, why have I not tried to get in contact with you all?"

Shirai is too perplexed by Saten's attitude to even consider a response.

"You've seen it, right? You'd have to be blind not to. What's taking place outside, right now, is all in an attempt to kill me. Now tell me, honestly, do you think you can protect me from _that_?"

The last of the console commands have been set, so the girl finally turns and faces her former companion, but still friend.

For once, Shirai is short on words. This is far from a normal situation and it would be impossible to keep her head in the game at this point. Saten went from dead for nearly a week, to suddenly alive and in front of her now. Oh yeah, and there's a massive battle taking place with her at the center. No matter how Shirai found out about this incident, there was no way for her to be mentally prepared.

"I've been doing what I could on my own," Saten turned to Frenda, "and luckily my new friend here has been incredibly generous. But if you're saying you want to come with me, then I'd welcome you aboard."

The way the girl said this was far from welcoming. She knew the Level 4 Judgment's answer before it was given.

"Where are you going?"

Tapping the pilot's seat, "This flight is headed for Russia, right smack dab in the middle of World War III. Where I go from there, however, I can't tell you. Not unless you come with me. If any information about my location gets leaked-"

After inputting all the information in the console, the jet runs through a systems check and begins preparations for flight. The jet-propelled turbines have started spinning, and the aircraft has started to taxi towards the runway.

"-this chaos will only follow me there."

It's obvious Shirai doesn't know what to say. Normally she's completely composed and objective, but so much is happen so quick, she can't string two thoughts together.

"No, we just now found you! You can't leave like this! Just get off this plane and come back with me! We can think this through!"

Saten cruelly shakes her head, "No. Going with you wouldn't make me any safer, and I'll only drag you into hell with me."

"How can you say that!"

An entire bipedal tank has been launched/thrown at the jet as it comes to a halt outside the hanger. Bolt spark as it's caught with electromagnetic force. Before it can crash into them, it's placed harmlessly on the ground. The two quarreling girls didn't even look at it.

Sighing, "I wish I had time for this. I really do. Then let me put it bluntly; _You can't help me._ You're too weak. If I go with you now, your weakness will only get us all killed."

Even if it came from a good friend whom it was expected from to speak their mind, Shirai couldn't take that lying down, "What?"

Throwing an arm out to all the chaos taking place outside the window, "You see that? That's what I'm been struggling through for the past week. This isn't new to me. If you're ready to trek through this kind of nightmare every day from now on, then _you_ are welcomed to come with _me_. Otherwise, get off my plane."

The jet stumbles as one of the tires rolls of debris. Both girls keep their footing.

"I'm not leaving this plane without you," the Level 4 Judgment declares.

Removing that eye patch, "You can't make me. I'm stronger than you now."

This comment actually makes her friend smirk. Saten sees it, in all it's naked form; the elitism of Espers. Even if they were friends, Shirai is a Level 4 and Saten is (was) a Level 0. The student of the prestigious Tokiwadai School for Girls can't help but scoff at the girl's declaration.

"Don't get full of yourself just because you survived this much!"

An instant later, Shirai is gone. Teleported, to be more precise. She returns right in front of Saten. The Level 4's intent is to simply grab her friend and leave the plane, and a moment later leave the airport and District 23 entirely. After all, why should she even flaunt her strength whenever fighting was beneath this situation anyhow. That's how domineering her manipulation over space is. Saten doesn't even have a say in the matter.

Or shouldn't. The exact moment when Shirai phases back into reality, a period that was _near_ instantaneous, a thrown fist is waiting for her face.

As it came so unexpectedly, the teleporter couldn't focus and complete her original intention when the two came into bodily contact. Shirai's helpless but to accept the blow, plowing into her cheek, and sending her hurling out of the pilot's cabin. She doesn't exactly tumble and roll across the floor, but she does use momentum to her advantage and place some distance between them.

"Lucky shot," Shirai accepts. "I didn't really have anyway to come at you except from straight ahead."

Indeed, the pilot's cabin was cramp enough as it was. Predicting where Shirai would teleport to could be accomplished even by an amateur. Strategically, the Level 4's opening move was in poor choice.

But what also is in poor choice, is Saten following Shirai into the wide open cargo hold, which possesses very little in cargo.

"That wasn't a very bright move," Shirai schools the amateur.

Again the Level 4 teleports, this time to the rear and the left. And yet a gain, a fist is found hurling right into the middle of her stomach. Shirai can only accept the blow, but as she's entered full battle-mode she won't be sent reeling a second time. Reaching for the arm that's plowed into her, the teleporter's fingertips just miss making contact. After connecting with the punch, Saten skips back and is now out of reach.

By now it's obvious to Shirai that something is up. Let alone Saten's newfound strength, but also that the teleports are being predicted. The Level 4's focus instinctively turns to that prosthetic right eye.

"You," she spits between breaths, "you can't really see the future, can you?"

This surprises the holder of the Eye of a Magic God. Exactly how much has this Judgment learned about her?

"No," Saten states the truth, "I can't."

Shirai does it again, this time low and with a sweeping kick. It's an angle too low to punch at, so all Saten can do is skip and little and dodge. All the same, there was zero percent she would have been touched by that attack.

The Level 4 remains in that crouched position contemplating. This is all very abnormal. If Saten was in fact telling the truth, she can at least determine where Shirai is going to teleport to. This is very peculiar. Not only that weird right eye, but also the Level 0's fighting potential. Never before has she displayed this level of ability in a straight fist fight. In fact, Shirai was uncertain if the girl had ever been in a fist fight at all.

In truth, Saten had only started training with Frenda just the other day. As the cute mercenary was bedridden at the time, all she could really do was give instructions. All they really covered were footwork and punches. Still, compared to being completely uninitiated, the rank amateur was still much stronger than before.

If Shirai could have remained completely objective, she would have realized her own hand-to-hand combat skills greatly outclassed Saten's meager instruction. Even with that strange eye that seems able to predict movements, it isn't impossible to still completely overpower the amateur. However, Shirai's poor analytic skills are the result of a weakness every Esper possesses. When their ability has been stripped away, they become shells of their former selves. It's linked to their innate sense of superiority. It's a major reason a _certain boy_ and his _mysterious right hand_ could triumph so well against overwhelming differences in power.

Shirai's fingertips sweep across her thigh. More specifically, the needless she keeps hidden underneath her skirt. Normally these are used by her ability for ranged attacks. They'll either be plugged into an opponent's body directly, or into clothing so they can be pinned and subdued.

What happens now, however, is that Saten moves. It doesn't take much, leaning to the side, raising a foot, taking a step; to make Shirai's attacks completely ineffective. Psychologically, it serves to further back the Level 4 into a corner, making her judgment even rasher.

Saten begins barreling forward, arms tight and head slightly lowered almost like a bull. Shirai panics, teleporting out of range in giving herself time to think.

A helmet crashes into Shirai's face the moment she does. In the time it took for Shirai to retreat, the Level 0 (in Shirai's mind) grabbed a helmet from one of the Hard-Velocity Dive Suits off the wall, and threw it to where the Level 4 would be. By this point she should have expected as much, but with how poorly she's coping with Saten's psychological strategy, the Level 4 Judgment never saw it coming.

"Ahhhhh!" she actually cries upon being hit.

Knocked to the ground, Shirai's arms are losing the strength to further resist. Something was born in the heart of the veteran Judgement and Level 4. It is fear. As primal man feared the dark, feared the unknown, Shirai has started to fear Saten's Right Eye. No, feared Saten herself. This person only physically resembles (and barely at that, Saten's appears bigger in certain areas than before) the friend she knew.

"What happened to you?" the mighty Level 4 weakly spits out.

Saten cracks a grin, "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you. Learning what I've become means throwing away the life you've built to this point. If you can accept that, I'll be happy to tell you everything."

As the fight is obviously over, Saten lowers her fists. Just at that moment, the turbine engines begin to spin at a furious rate. It's heard clearly from inside the aircraft.

"But make up your mind quick," the possessor of the Eye of a Magic God informs. "There's no hopping off this train we're on. This aircraft travels at a speed of 7000 kph. I would think teleporting in the midst of that kind of velocity wouldn't be too good for a human body."

On the floor, Shirai grits her teeth and balls hands into fists. She's frustrated, and oh so disappointed. Saten didn't even need to use her right eye, the answer had been plastered on Shirai's face since the beginning.

The friend and Level 4 Judgment vanishes as she teleports, and doesn't return.

For a few moments longer Saten continues to stare at where Shirai laid. The ship's speed increases and the G-Force rises. She can't continue standing there much longer.

"Tell Uiharu I'm sorry," she speaks to no one.

* * *

 _K, I really need to kick myself in the butt and get these things posted. At the time of this posting, I have over 50 pages of non-proofread material. Unfortunately it's not all for_ Echo _; as I stated I have a second project that's well on it's way. As for this story, it's still coming together at a gradual pace. It's like when I get stuck working on_ Echo _, I move over to the new one, and when I get stuck there, I return and make progress here. Whatever the case I haven't stopped writing but have somehow gotten lazier._

 _Anyway, I'll keep doing my thing and try to get these posted when I have the chance (not having internet at work sucks). Until next time,_

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	14. Between the Lines I

**Between the Lines 1**

Misaka Mikoto couldn't believe the story when she heard it on the news.

It began a day like any other at the Tokiwadai Girl's School dorm. After washing up and tidying for the school day, the routine was interrupted when Misaka's roommate, a member of the student volunteer peacekeeping organization, Judgment, Shirai Kuroko, dropped the usual antics and all color faded from her. Nearly did she even begin to weep.

She was checking the morning headlines on her pen-like phone. The scrolling chyron graphic divulged few details, but that's because the story was still breaking. Misaka leaned in close and listened to the anchorwoman,

 _"As of late last night, a gas line explosion rocked a student dormitory in the 7th District. Thankfully the damage was confined to a single unit, but the body of a tenant was found in the debris. Coroners have identified her as Saten Ruiko, 1st year of Sakugawa Middle School. Investigators believe the gas was ignited by her microwave as trace amounts of radiation was also detected at the scene. Next of kin have already been contacted and have allowed release of the minor's identity."_

Both Tokiwadai girls sprang into action. Misaka immediately tried Saten's phone, while Shirai called her Judgment partner and best friend to the alleged victim, Uiharu Kazari. Neither call was given a response. Unable to accept the report at face value, they sped to the home of the incident in question. With the Level 4's teleportation, they arrived in little time.

When they arrived, the emergency workers, news crews, and general crowd were already gone. All that remained were the Anti-Skill "caution" tape and a handful of students wearing the Sakugawa Middle School Uniform. One of which happen to be Uiharu, who had fallen to her knees and was near catatonic. Some of her classmates were trying to talk to her, but she was completely unresponsive.

Seeing with their own eyes, neither Misaka or Shirai could say a thing. Their generally brilliant minds ceased working. Then, as if sensing the presence of her partner and friend, Uiharu speaks.

"I even heard the explosion last night. I thought, 'That sounds kind of close. Maybe I should even check it out as a Judgment officer. I called it in, but the response I got from dispatch was that Anti-Skill was already on it.' I thought nothing more about it, and went to sleep. Then, I came to pick Saten up in the morning like usual, but, her entire apartment was gone."

Then, if perhaps finally acknowledging the reality, Uiharu began to scream. She trashed about wildly, crying from her soul, and the combined strength of a Level 4 and Level 5 could barely keep her restrained. Ultimately, the Railgun paid the girl a courtesy and shocked her unconscious.

Even so, this far from settled the fragile situation. Shirai abused her Judgment privileges and called for ambulance, or more precisely when a Judgment member is injured in the field, a medical evacuation. Medics came in an APC, rather than the standard vehicle. After she thought about it, Shirai could have teleported her partner to the hospital rather than suffering a reprimand, but her own thought processes were far from regular. Even as a veteran Judgment who has seen worse than most students in Academy City, Shirai could barely hold on to her nerves.

The visit to the hospital was unpleasant to say the least. They've met once and for only a brief amount of time, but Saten's parents and little brother were there in the lobby. Her mother and little brother weren't at all in the condition to talk, but the father was stable enough to share a few words. Saten's remains were charred beyond recognition. They had to rely on a DNA test to even identify the body.

With Uiharu being admitted to the hospital, Shirai could use the excuse of being the Judgment's partner to skip from school. Using her own sentiments, Shirai thought it would be best for as few people to be here when Uiharu woke up. Misaka respected her roommate's wishes, and headed off on her own.

Except Misaka isn't the kind of person to simply sit idly by and do nothing. Something just felt, wrong, about this entire situation. First there was all that happen with Saten's boyfriend, Kamijou Touma, and _his_ disappearance, and now this and Saten? And a gas leak? When was the last time something like that happened in Academy City of all places? If ever! No, Misaka's suspicion radar was beeping off the charts.

First stop was Anti-Skill. That report felt off. If there really was a gas leak, why in the world would Saten use a microwave? Normally natural gas is odorless, but a chemical is added so homeowners don't accidentally blow themselves up. Saten would have known her apartment was a bomb before getting that far. It didn't make sense.

Misaka, the Railgun and Level 5 electromaster didn't even have to break into the Anti-Skill building to find the report she wanted. Using magnetic attraction, she scaled to the roof and accessed their satellite communications. Through it, she hacked her way to their classified files. For her, it was all too easy.

Except the report repeated on the news was more or less accurate. What investigators found was that the apartment was _not_ filled with natural gas. What they believed happened was the microwave exploded, and managed to rupture the gas line itself. The entire complex could have been lost if not for Academy City's automated emergency disaster response systems that cut off all utilities at the exact moment of the explosion. In other words, to save the rest of the building, the point of the explosion was sacrificed. "Gas Leak" was simply something told to the public. Saten's family were likely giving the complete report.

Still, this didn't completely satisfy Misaka. As an electromaster, the workings of electronics is stapled into her curriculum. She could build a ham radio out of kitchen utensils and copper wiring if need be thanks to her education. Misaka knew a microwave couldn't normally yield the force to cause such an explosion. Even an Academy City microwave. Each such device has a high tension capacitor installed to limit any surge of electricity that's fed into the appliance. But if that was say, tampered with, as well as a couple other adjustments, then yes, it could result in an explosion that would burst all the way into the walls and gas lines.

So, was it an assassination? With everything that's happened around Saten over the past couple of months, Misaka wouldn't rule it out. But who would go after her? Or maybe, they went after her to get her boyfriend Touma? Both had a good chance of being true. Still, where to start her investigation?

It was almost a repeat of her investigation into the Radio Noise, Sisters, and Level 6 Shift projects. While it took her a very long time to find any useful information, she did learn much about the workings of the Dark Side in the mean while. Using previous experience, she had a foothold to start from. Misaka had hopes she'd eventually find the truth.

Taking a bit of leg work, the Railgun finally came across a name; Hound Dog. It was a unit she had a brief confrontation with on the night of the 9/30 Incident. Actually, they were chasing after Touma and the Woman in Yellow. Misaka never learned the complete truth of the incident, but that was also the night Saten lost consciousness in the middle of the streets. Was that incident connected to what happened now? In any case, now she had a solid lead.

Uncovering the truth revealed one unpleasant surprise after another. After what happened on 9/30, Hound Dog suffered another setback on the 9th of October, where the organization was decimated. There was a restructuring afterwards, and a surprising member was added to compliment their lost strength. Mugino Shizuri.

Meltdowner; #4 of the 7 Level 5s in Academy City. With her ability, she can fire a Particle Waveform High-Speed Cannon. Misaka knows this, knows it very well. After all, she fought against the #4 when investigating the Level 6 Shift project. Then perhaps the cause of explosion in Saten's apartment wasn't the microwave at all, but the Meltdowner's beam attack? The report said trace amounts of radiation were detected, so it's easy to see how the investigators might have made that assumption. Misaka was confident she was edging closer to the truth.

Except from here she hit a dead end. There really wasn't a further avenue to pursue without confronting Hound Dog and Mugino directly. Finding them wasn't going to be easy at all. But far was Misaka from a dead end. Knowing that she knew _who_ did it and likely _how_ , the investigation should be shifted towards _why_. There still hasn't been a reasonable answer for that.

For that, she would have to dig through skeletons. Figuratively, that is. What had Saten been up to prior to being murdered? That was difficult, as she'd been playing pretty close to the vest those last few weeks. And what's worse, anything that could have given clues was vaporized with the apartment. It wouldn't be easy.

That said, there was one thing Saten couldn't hide, nor saboteurs erase or destroy; phone records. Every call she made, every text, even her location, all could be extrapolated through her cellphone bills and metadata. And with as wired a place as Academy City, Misaka could practically trace Saten's every step!

Except Misaka really couldn't. Saten wasn't really one to text, electing to call and talk. The Level 5 could trace who was called, but not what was said. With texts she could read the conversations outright. A bit of bad luck on Misaka's part, but there was still a wealth of information to be had.

Except there really wasn't. For some reason, Saten's phone kept experiencing sudden losses of service. It was strange. Even turning your phone off couldn't disconnect you from the network completely. The phone would have to physically lose power to be get entirely disconnected. Saten wasn't the kind to get careless and forget to charge her phone. It was almost like she was removing the battery completely. There shouldn't be a reason to do that.

Unless, of course, it was on purpose. Then, did she do so so she couldn't specifically be traced? Misaka never really thought about it, but when she was doing her own illegal investigations and trespasses, she could emit a jamming frequency so nobody could spy on her. A normal Level 0 like Saten wouldn't have such a tool at her disposal. So to compensate, she'd remove the battery from her phone? Then the question is, what was she getting into that she had to completely hide?

Misaka wanted to yell and curse, but knew she had no right to. In an ironic twist of fate, wasn't Saten following Misaka's own example? What right did the Railgun have to complain? But before she would let any self-pity set, she shook her head and tried this investigation again from yet another angle. After all, she couldn't exhausted every route, right?

Except maybe she had. Saten had been careful those last days. Very limited calls, dropping off the radar completely for expanded periods of time, and otherwise keeping to herself. Misaka would have to start searching CCTVs, traffic light footage, and all sorts of other random sources in this wild goose chase. The manpower alone was far more than what she was capable, and it was possible she wouldn't find anything at all. Perhaps the reason Hound Dog was so brazen in assassinating Saten Ruiko was because they knew the girl's trail couldn't be traced. In many ways, Saten had fallen to the Dark Side well before she was killed. How would Misaka proceed from here?

No, she couldn't let herself be dismayed! Even if no obvious answers were apparent, the Railgun still uncovered a wealth of information thus far. Something must lead to what Saten had gotten herself into. Misaka just has to study it, look for that faint piece of information that will shine a light on what was really going on! There must have been something she overlooked!

And she found _it_. Misaka didn't immediately know what _it_ was, but knew it was something important. Saten's GPS data from her last night. Saten returned home immediately before the blast. No surprise, since it was an assassination and all. Mugino wasn't the kind to wait around. After the blast however, Saten, or her phone at least, ran away. The phone was disconnected again shortly thereafter.

Did someone pick up the phone and take it with them? No, it shouldn't have moved at all. It should have been destroyed in the blast, along with Saten.

Unless, she never was.

A deep pain was felt in the pit of Misaka's stomach. Were, were they perhaps under the wrong assumption this entire time? Could Saten possibly still be alive right now? But, there was a body! _That couldn't be identified._ They had DNA! _Which test results could have been faked._ But why didn't Saten try to contact them? _Why would she?_

In spite of herself, Misaka laughed. She laughed, and tears ran down her cheeks. Even when learning that Saten was dead, Misaka hadn't shed a single tear. She managed to distract and stall her emotions, but upon finding this glimmer of hope they were finally overwhelmed. Saten is alive!

But wait, Misaka couldn't get ahead of herself. She needed proof before she could baselessly spread word to the still-fragile Uiharu. That should actually be simple enough. The body recovered at the scene of the explosion. All she needed to do was get a tissue sample and have it tested by a doctor she could trust. Hopefully her parents haven't had it cremated yet.

Two days have gone by since Misaka started searching, and she hasn't had a wink of sleep. It's now late at night and what she was about to do was far from legal. Breaking into the hospital, she sneaked all the way into the morgue. It wasn't her brightest achievement, but it had to be done.

Thankfully they hadn't cremated her yet, but by the chart is was scheduled for first thing in the morning. It might not be a great idea to only take a single small sample if the DNA test can't be completed before the body's burned. She'd hate to do it, but it might be best to take the entire body.

When Saten's dad said the body was burned beyond recognition, he wasn't kidding. Only a charcoal husk remained of this person. Misaka wondered who it really was. Also, the father didn't expand to them all the gory details. The body didn't weather the blast whole. As grotesque as it sounds, that at least saved Misaka some trouble. Instead of cutting off a peace of skin or something for the DNA test, she simply took an entire hand.

Misaka brought the "sample" to the Frog-Faced doctor, to say the least to his surprise. Aside from the absurdity of being handed a, hand, he reluctantly agreed to run another DNA test. Academy City's facilities could handle these things much faster than the outside world, but it still took some time. Misaka got some much needed rest.

Unfortunately, she was awoken to some horrible news.

"The DNA is conclusive. There is a 99.8% match to Saten Ruiko."

Misaka's heart sank. It couldn't be, after all this time, only the worst result remained?

However, the doctor wasn't finished.

"Except, it might not be _your_ Saten Ruiko."

Of course Misaka wouldn't understand, "What do you mean?"

" _You_ of all people should understand what I'm getting at," it's unclear if this was meant to be a joke. "If I ran the DNA test alone, I could have been fooled. Heck, everybody would have been fooled. But you brought me an entire hand. And while the finger prints might have been melted off, there were still the fingernails. The cuticles were the dead giveaway, but I ripped off an entire nail and tested it to be sure. And my second tests concluded that the fingernail, from base to tip, was approximately 90 hours old."

It took far too long for Misaka to realize, and the doctor was right that she should have picked up on it immediately, but, "Are you saying, it's a clone?"

Nodding, "Yes. This hand came from the body cloned from the cells of Saten Ruiko. I'm certain. I wouldn't have even considered it if not for all the extra work you personally brought in for me. Clones might be near-perfect copies of the original, but there are telltale signs everywhere. Perfect cloning is still beyond even Academy City. You yourself should be well aware of that."

Then it really was true. Saten is still alive! This was reason to celebrate!

Except it really wasn't. After all, if a body double was made, that meant they knew they didn't kill her. So she's out there, perhaps on the run or worse, and needs their help!

Thanking the doctor, Misaka began the search for the living Saten Ruiko.

Except if it were going to be so easy, she'd have done it already. Saten is dug in deep. If she hasn't been captured yet, then she's hiding from the near omnipotent eyes of Academy City. Misaka won't find her. At least, not on her own.

Finally Misaka brings her discoveries to Shirai and the still hospitalized Uiharu, who's developed heart palpitations. At first they don't believe her and Shirai gets upset and accuses Misaka of evading reality. However, the investigator carefully goes over every step of her investigation, exposes all uncovered evidence, and even shows the results of the DNA and clone (fingernail) tests. All of which points to the fact Saten is alive, and likely in a lot of trouble.

Uiharu wants to leave the hospital that very moment, but was far from a clean bill of health. A number of panic attacks had been suffered since Saten's best friend discovered the news, and she fell into a deep depression. A sizable amount of medications were administered and it wasn't exactly safe for her to be moving around. Fleeing the hospital wasn't difficult as her partner was a teleporter, but Uiharu couldn't be expected to be helpful except from behind a computer terminal.

The Judgment computer specialist had to work remotely while Misaka and Shirai took to the field. They scoured every information database they had legal access to. If they were going to find Saten, there wouldn't be any clear signs. Anything unexplained. Anything out of the ordinary. Any one of those could be Saten. They just had to find it.

A shootout on the outskirts of District 7 hours after the explosion. Murder of one of Academy City's Board of Directors, Thomas Platinaburg. A hostage situation at a private Salon. Hijacking of Sky Bus 365. Explosions at an unused runway in District 23 and a warehouse in District 11 (suspected to be linked). Car chases and shootouts in broad daylight near District 7. The assassinations of members of the British Royal Family and outbreak of World War III. If any of these are connected to Saten Ruiko, their friend has been on a veritable warpath since going underground. It would take time to run thorough investigations on each of these incidents.

Aside from the nature of the incidents, finding further information on all these through legal channels was rough. However, Uiharu was driven to the point where such no longer mattered to her. Once she ran out of means, she didn't hesitate to hack into private databases, Academy City's restricted servers, and even Japan and American agencies for any sliver of insight to find Saten. Her efforts were not without rewards.

The shootout after the explosion; all matter of evidence was missing. Security footage, clock-in records, and phone services were all destroyed/interrupted for the period of the incident. There was a clear conspiratorial blackout in place. Obvious sources were either mysteriously malfunctioning, turned off, or lost all together. If Saten was wrapped up in this, it was big.

Thomas Platinaburg, Sky Bus 365, and the Private Salon couldn't be related to Saten at all. World War III likely wasn't her fault either. Veritably no information at all could be found about the unused runway in District 23 other than the initial report.

However, in the explosion in District 11, the body of Gotou Rize was found. Former JSDF, 31, worked in private security in Academy City. In other words she was a mercenary. Though it was still a guess at this point, Misaka would say she was a member of Hound Dog. Then is this the link they were searching for?

Still, that meant Saten killed this woman. It was a hard pill to swallow, but given the stakes, the girls who still remained on the Light Side couldn't deny the possibility. Every step forward they made, the scarier the path became.

And they finally hit pay dirt. Gotou Rize purchased a scope worth four million yen. Moving around something that expensive left a hefty trail. It was converted to fit a model of rifle by a legal retailer of hobby goods. In truth, that hobby retailer works heavily on modifying firearms for the Dark Side. Leaving no stone unturned, Uiharu managed to get into his personal computer and compile a list of names, address, phone numbers, banking account numbers, sponsors, etcetera, on all of Hound Dog. She even learned the frequencies and encryption of the radios they use. This was it!

Immediately Uiharu got to work stealing all of their personal information. Picking one at random, she emptied their saving's account. It didn't take long, and a phone call to the bank was made and an identity theft report was filed. But Uiharu was monitoring the bank's phone lines, and managed to trace the call back to the Hound Dog's unregistered cell phone. Hacking the cell phone itself, she unraveled a web of contacts that brought every member of Hound Dog into the light.

 _"Ruiko still hasn't come out of hiding?"_ they heard of the voice of Mugino Shizuri herself say. Uiharu accessed her cellphone's receiver and activated it; turning it into a mobile bug. She's using it in real time to spy on them.

 _"I don't know,"_ a youthful feminine voice, if they had to guess it was Kinuhata Saiai, the other esper who joined Hound Dog. _"She super went into hiding after last time."_

 _"When I find her, I'm going to rip her to pieces. Her and Frenda too!"_

Uiharu writes a note and passes it to the others. On it is an address for an office building in district 15.

 _"You're just super mad that she managed to slug you. You went out like a light."_

 _"That won't happen again! Seriously, what's the deal with her eye? Do you think it can really see the future?"_

 _"I don't know, but we super had her dead to rites. If it really could, we wouldn't have cornered her like that. If it can see into the future, it's range is very limited. We have a plan in place for that."_

 _"Any word yet from Districts 11 and 23?"_

 _"No. If she's looking to escape Academy City now that World War III has started, she either has to steal a plane from the airport, or sneak aboard a shipment heading for the subs in Tokyo Bay. Those are the only two ways. If she's looking to run away, she'll show up in one of those two places eventually."_

Uiharu clicks a button to end transmission. Warm tears stream down her cheeks. Her best friend is still alive, and fighting for her life. For now, that's enough to heal her devastated psyche and fractured heart.

"Why did you stop it?" Misaka asks.

Uiharu shakes her head, "Spying on them like that drains the cellphone's battery. If we use it too much they might realize what's happening. They're professionals after all. If they catch wind I'm on to them, they'll dump everything and we'll lose them."

"What were they saying about her eye?" Shirai couldn't have missed. "Was her prosthetic eye not normal?"

Nobody knows what to make of that. They'd already been over this. Sometimes Saten may where an eyepatch, sometimes a glass eye, but she is in fact half blind.

"Do you think she might have gotten a hold of a type of neural-visual sensor, with analytic and mass calculative functions?"

Any other group of girls would have no idea what was just said. But both Tokiwadai students have a general idea.

"You mean like a miniature Tree Diagram that could fit in a prosthetic eye?"

"It might be possible," Uiharu acknowledges. "It wouldn't be anywhere as powerful, but it wouldn't need to be. Say if what those girls were saying is true, and Saten-san could 'see' a limited vision of the future, it would likely only need to be 1/255th as powerful as the original. If they retrofit it for a type of cybernetic prosthetic, they might be able to shrink it that small."

This being Academy City, it wasn't the craziest thing imaginable.

"But how in the world would Saten-san have gotten a hold of it?" Shirai states the big mystery.

None of them had an answer. None of them could have an answer. And from the sound of it, Mugino from Hound Dog didn't know either. Misaka thought about it. A clone of Saten isn't something a mercenary group like Hound Dog could easily get a hold of. Even the people who were involved in the Radio Noise project had to get Misaka's permission for her DNA Map. To bypass all that, it had to be a very powerful figure. Perhaps the biggest.

"I think this might have come from the very top," Misaka couldn't afford to keep this to herself.

"You mean-"

"The Chairman of the Board of Directors. He's perhaps the only person who could have set all this up."

"That's a bit of a stretch," Shirai dismisses. "If it goes that high, that means Saten-san's stumbled her way into the darkest secret in all of Academy City. She has a knack for getting in trouble, but I doubt it's _that_ bad."

Still, it was the closest thing they've gotten to an explanation. Misaka isn't upset that she's been shot down. She at least floated the idea, so now they're all thinking about it.

"Well, I'll continue to monitor Hound Dog's cellular and radio traffic," Uiharu proclaims. "Honestly, if they never find Saten that will be the best thing, but if they do, we'll know immediately. I'm just glad to know she's safe."

 _"Speak,"_ Uiharu's recording program autostarted as a call was received on Mugino's hacked phone.

 _"Mugino-san, we've pinged the target, but for some reason can't get eyes on. We believe she may be deploying some kind of stealth shield."_

 _"But we know where she is, right? Quickly, tell me!"_

 _"District 23, the airport. We believe she might be trying to sneak aboard one of the high speed bombers headed for Russia."_

 _"Damn, it'll take us a while to get there. Don't move until I arrive, got that?"_

 _"Yes Ma'am."_

The line goes dead. Uiharu, Shirai, and Misaka can only look at each other. Apparently Saten's luck is that bad after all.

"Quick!" Misaka orders. "We have to get there now!"

Shirai nods, "Yes, onee-sama!"

"Bring her back in one piece!" Uiharu, far from being in a condition fit for strenuous exercise.

"Yes!" Level 4 and Level 5 respond.

* * *

 _I actually wrote this chapter before the previous. I wanted to place a situation where Saten overstepped her bounds and got herself in a situation where she couldn't get herself out of. Except if it was a situation she couldn't get out of, then how the heck is she going to get out of it? This caused the biggest delay in my posting because I couldn't decide what to do. Then, I don't remember how the idea came to me, but I had the thought, "What is Misaka and the gang doing in the mean time?" So I started playing around with idea and ended up writing this chapter separately. So there you go._

 _I'm taking a risk calling this chapter_ Between the Lines 1 _, because I don't know if I'll write a 2nd or 3rd. In_ Never _I purposefully restrained myself from writing a_ BtL _because it would have spoiled the secret of the world far before I would have intended (though I'm a fan of giving hints throughout). I ended up keeping that mindset for the sequel and neglected a tool I had at my disposal. So once I finally wrote this chapter, my writer's block was cleared and I sprinted through a few chapters off the bat._

 _I'm not sure what chapter for what story I'll publish next. I'm pushing myself to start publishing regularly again, and it's not like I'm short on content, so I'll make certain to keep you guys entertained. So until next time,_

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	15. A Certain Turning Brand New World

**A Certain Turning Brand New World**

"-When Oriana-san mentioned going on a rampage," Saten speaks to Frenda from the safety of the HsB-02's cockpit, traveling close to 7000 kph, "it got me thinking that it wouldn't make us much more than terrorists, and what kind of stories they would tell about us on the news. I thought how my friends would take it, and that thought in turn had me wondering what they were doing, and then my eye kicked in a showed me _their_ path. And well, my friends aren't exactly the kind of people who would let me die and just take it sitting down. They would uncover everything about the bombing of my apartment, and eventually find out I was still alive."

"So that's why you changed your mind and let Oriana go on a warpath," Frenda gets it now. "Basically, you wanted to create a big bonfire to let them know where you were at, and that you needed help."

For the moment the pair are able to take a rest and share a few words. It had been bugging the tiny mercenary for a while, and she didn't really get a chance to ask before. Frenda wasn't above selling out Oriana to save her own skin, but she had a hard time believing Saten was capable of as much. She isn't, but the former ordinary middle school girl is starting to flirt with that line. The longer the Dark Side has a hold on the former Light Side Level 0, the more she resembles the monsters that lurk there. Frenda doesn't know what she should do if Saten ever sinks to the level of the blonde mercenary herself.

Satisfied for the moment, the mercenary remembers her own bodily functions. She's stressed out and weary. Worst of all, knows the day's antics are far from over. Turning to their bag of weapons and supplies, she rummages for the food they prepared.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Saten warns.

Frenda grimaces, "Why? Is it spoiled or something? Is your eye telling you this is gonna give me diarrhea?"

Of course it was nothing of the sort. Saten's still wearing the green and blue eye patch.

"No, but how do you think we're getting off this plane?"

The experienced mercenary doesn't like where this is going.

"This is an automated flight. Academy City's technology is is 20-30 years ahead of the rest of the world's, but it not like they can program an AI that can land in the middle of a battlefield just to drop off supplies."

"You don't mean-"

"It drops them by parachute. Which means, we gotta jump."

With a heart sinking to the pit of her stomach, Frenda wasn't hungry anymore.

"Are you crazy? Well, I knew you were before but you're really starting to take the cake! Basically, we'd get pulverized jumping out at these speeds!"

Tossing a thumb back, "That's what those Hard-Velocity Dive Suits are for. I know you saw me nail my friend in the face with one of the helmets."

Indeed, Frenda does remember that. Of course at the time she wasn't expecting that same haphazard makeshift projectile to soon be safeguarding her life.

"Well," Saten continues, "if we could just jump with cargo we wouldn't need to go that far, but that's not the case. We might be traveling too fast for them to shoot us down from behind, and Russia would never stand a chance, but Academy City can at least still track where the shipment we're carrying is supposed to land. That's why, we jump before we get there. And for that, to survive the pressure of a human body traveling 7000 kph, we need those suits right there."

Frenda sighs, "How fun."

But Frenda also thinks about it logically. If those suits are designed to handle wind pressure up to 7000 kph (or at least for a few moments until air friction drags them back down), they can also double as body armor and cold-resistant apparel. They brought warm clothing along with their weapons in the duffel bag, but this is likely the more effective.

At best they shouldn't hang around on the HsB-02 for more than 40 minutes. To reach the drop zone for the (partial) supplies they're carrying, shouldn't take longer than an hour trip from Academy City, if Frenda's math is accurate. That's not a lot of time to prepare themselves.

Regardless, the time comes. Saten gives the signal and Frenda begrudgingly follows. It's not that she bemoans the idea, but that she bemoans the idea while still suffering from an injured back. At the moment she actually feels well enough to run and jump around, but the strain that would be caused from this daredevil maneuver might cause the injury to return. That threat is very real.

"Huh," Saten thinks aloud while helping the cute mercenary into the jump suit.

Frenda knew what she was thinking. That just because she's short there wouldn't be a suit in her size, just like when they had to travel the sewers in hazmats. Well jokes on her, tall people tend to be excluded from being pilots, as they need to conserve space on the aircraft!

Actually, that doesn't make Frenda feel any better.

Once both of them are in, they approach the rear of the bomber. There's a big green button that serves only one obvious function. Before Saten pushes it, she turns back to Frenda.

"We can't talk to each other once we take off. Anything you want to say beforehand?"

Frenda, who also has their supplies buckled across her chest, says, "Once we leave this plane, they won't be able to track us anymore. It's no big deal if we hit our chutes early. The most important thing is that we stick together."

Saten nods.

With that, both girls close their astronaut-like helmets and Saten hits the button to open the cargo hatch. As she does, there's a rumble felt throughout the previously impossibly smooth flight. Frenda heard the smaller jets had terrible G-force inside the cabin, but the larger bomber didn't seem to suffer from that problem. At least it didn't until the door final revealed the open air, and the pressure inside the craft took a nosedive. Which coincidentally, they did as well.

Apparently, before opening the cargo door on the HsB-02 while at top speed, they were supposed to secure their own suits to the aircraft walls until pressure stabilized. What hit them was a vacuum worse than space. The pair were practically spit outside.

This intense of force would have normally crushed their organs and shattered their bones, but the suit did it's job and absorbed practically all of the impact (even if they used it incorrectly). Saten tumbles mid-air little differently than if she were hit by a truck. She feel like a rock skipping across a lake's surface. But even they must eventually grind to a halt.

Inside the suit it actually got incredibly hot for a moment, like waving one's hand above an open flame. Saten began to sweat nearly immediately, and she worried her helmet might fog. But of course the scientists in Academy City thought of this and coated the plastic. The girl was merely distracting herself.

Before her is an endless expanse of white. As the suit is handling most of the pressure, Saten feels like she's floating on top of the world. She looks to her left and sees the terrain shifting to a more monotonous region, and areas where snow didn't reach. The is also the curvature of the Earth, and for the first time she sees for herself that the Earth is round. Of course she knew this at the forefront of her mind, but actually witnessing such for herself is exhilarating! She has to say something to Frenda!

Of course she can't. Forget the fact she's falling and the wind pressure, but these diving suits are meant to be fully contained environments. Just like the astronaut suit it resembles, there's also an oxygen pack on her hips (supercompressed so it's the size of a belt rather than a backpack). Still, Saten manages to turn herself around and seek out her friend.

As Frenda was "spit out" at the exact same moment as Saten, she actually isn't all that far away. Except she doesn't appear to be in the same condition. None of the mercenary's body could be seen, and helmet blocked her expression, but the way she fell, she looked like a hanging rag doll but in reverse. Could she have possibly lost consciousness?

Saten has to check on her! But how? It's not like she can actually swim there or reach out with her mind. The former middle school Level 0 had never been skydiving before, so she didn't know how to actually move herself while free-falling. The movies make it seem so simple.

Glancing back to the ground, the Earth appears a lot bigger than when she turned away. She's running out of time. At the very least Saten possess a limited amount of knowledge on aerodynamics. It'd be great if she were a diligent student and always got the best grades, but she fell into the stereotype of typical Level 0 in some of the worst ways. Angle herself; that was the best she know how to draw closer to the unconscious Frenda.

At this moment Saten really wished she'd jumped without her eye patch on (and it's not like she can take it off now), but as seeing this situation was the result of over-relying on her Right Eye in the first place, she thought it would be best t give it a rest for a while. She'd been using it nonstop all day after all, and her headaches were actually getting pretty bad. And honestly, even if she were using it now the situation probably wouldn't be that different.

Gradually the girl gets the hang of angling herself. It feels like the journey took forever, but it might have only been a few seconds. Unfortunately seconds are tremendously precious right now.

Finally reaching Frenda, Saten is careful to turn her unconscious body. The former middle school student was right, the blonde mercenary fell unconscious. It could have been the result of any number of things, but Saten doesn't have time to worry about any of that. She's got to pull the string on Frenda's parachute right now!

Saten tries to find it, but it's underneath the duffel bag strapped to Frenda's chest. Cursing this obvious flaw in their plans, they couldn't simply abandon all the supplies they brought, though the weapons were likely less important. Regardless, Saten can't open Frenda's parachute with this thing in the way.

The girl really wishes she had a knife at this moment, but doesn't. The only way this is going to work is to unbuckle the straps and remove it from Frenda's body. This is easier said than done, as the free-fall, as well as Saten's nerves, are causing the girl's fingers to tremble horribly. Not to mention she's lost a lot of dexterity in the first place thanks to the full body dive suit.

Not even bothering to look back down at the Earth, Saten focuses on only one thing. She only came this far because of her friend, and Saten sure as hell isn't going to let the cute mercenary die because of her! Frenda could have backed out at any time and nobody would have blamed her. But she stuck with this enigma and holder of a magic right eye. Throughout all her lifetime, Saten could never repay such generosity, but it's her full intention to try. So letting Frenda die is out of the question!

She finally manages to unhook the duffel back! Quickly, Saten reaches for the string for the parachute, and pulls. In a heartbeat the small blonde is pulled away as the open chute slows her decent. The mercenary might still be unconscious, but she certainly has a far better chance surviving now. Now it's Saten's turn to worry about herself.

As she knows full well, those supplies are far too important to abandon. Aside from the weapons, they also include clothes, money, dry foods, general hiking gear, and printed maps. They can't rely on Academy City's advanced technology for this journey, so they'll have to do things the old fashion way.

Turning her body back to face the Earth, the ground looks a whole lot closer than last time. But it should be okay. As long as she can buckle the bag around her in a reasonable amount of time-

Saten's chute suddenly opens on it's own, causing the feeble grip on the bag to be lost completely. The girl is helpless but to watch it plummet to the ground.

For several moments, Saten's brain completely stops working. She watches the bag fall helplessly to the ground, until she realizes it's not the worst thing in the world. She can tell where the bag landed, and the more important items likely wouldn't have been effected by the fall (money and maps). She can simply retrieve it when she touches down. But what about Frenda?

Returning her gaze upward, for several moment Saten doesn't see a thing. It takes a while, but the unconscious mercenary is found. How did she get so far away? The wind must be carrying her. They deployed their parachutes at different times, so it makes sense, but the gap between them is so large! But Frenda is only a victim of the wind. Saten can still use the steering controls to land close to where Frenda seems to be heading.

But then, what about the supplies?

Though it's terrible, there's truly only one option. Saten has to retrieve their lifelines. Without them, they'd sooner die from the wilderness, let alone World War III.

Keeping eyes locked on the area where the bag landed, Saten steers all the way to the ground. It wasn't as soft as the professionals make it look, but the suit and snow kept the girl from hurting herself. Once getting a baring, she's quick to detach the backup parachute (that's why it deployed on it's own), and heads for the supplies.

For the most part, the bag still appears to be a bag. Saten didn't know what she was expecting, but from the outside it didn't appear to take damage from the fall. But she doesn't have time to check the contents, she's still got to go after Frenda!

Quickly scanning the sky, she spots the brightly colored chute. Saten isn't the professional to be able to judge distance only by sight, but the unconscious girl still seems at least a kilometer or two away. And she's only drifting further as she hasn't touched down yet. Saten has to hurry!

Crunching through the snow, carrying the heavy bag on her shoulder (how did Frenda put up with this?), Saten immediately becomes aware of a serious problem. It's freaking difficult walking through snow! Snow hasn't really been a problem turning her tenure at Academy City, and she really never had to suffer packed snow this deep back home either! This might actually be very bad.

In little time, Frenda finally touches ground and Saten loses sight of her partner entirely. She's already panting and it's still so far away! But there's nothing she can do about it other than walk. Even the Eye of a Magic God couldn't do a thing to improve the situation!

Several minutes pass while struggling through this endless field of white. It's been a while since Saten lost sight of her friend, and it feels like she's not making any progress. When an entire plain is monotone, it's incredibly easy to lose one's sense of direction. In fact, she isn't even certain she's been walking in a straight line! Has she perhaps strayed? Could she have passed Frenda altogether? Now that they've been separated, will they never reunite again? Will the both of them die underneath this piling snow? Such panic and anxiety is suffocating to Saten!

Actually, she's really suffocating! Realizing her lightheadedness is due to lack of oxygen, Saten struggles with the latch and tosses off her helmet. The suit was meant to be used only for a dive, so of course the oxygen tank wouldn't be vast. But she really wishes it was, because now her face is subject to the freezing temperatures of the Russian tundra. As she struggles for air, her lungs are suffering the chill. Greedily breathing for oxygen causes her to choke. Warm tears roll down her cheek as all matter of misery assaults her.

After coughing a fit and finally getting her breathing under control, Saten makes a decision. She can't continue like this. Frenda is still in very really danger, but Saten will be no good to her a stumbling, blithering mess. It's time to set priorities.

Kicking the snow and making an arrow, Saten sits down and starts going through the supply bag.

On top of everything are two assault rifles stolen from Hound Dog. One of the barrels is cracked, so she goes ahead and tosses it away. She isn't an expert judge on these things, but she decided the second rifle is no good either. Next is the sniper with the miracle scope. Well, the scope itself broke off and that rifle is several times heavier than the other two, so it also gets tossed. The lenses of the scope haven't been cracked, so she goes ahead and keeps that. Frenda's handguns are rather small, so those are spared as well.

None of the foodstuffs have their original form, but food is food even if it's ugly. The clothes aren't really weighing her down one way or the other, so it's best to simply keep it all. Of course the maps and money are essential, so they're kept no matter their state.

Lastly, an item Saten felt she couldn't live without; a baseball bat. Somehow it fared better than the rifles and kept it original shape. It can be used as a cane in this snow. After that, she quickly wraps a scarf around her neck and zips the bag closed. It's far lighter than before.

The arrow still remains in the snow, so thankfully Saten knows the exact direction to head. Taking a handle on her baseball bat, she uses it to push her to her feet. She continues walking, using the piece of sports equipment as a support. Her speed has greatly increased from before.

Still, it's extremely tiring walking through the snow. She wishes they packed some snow shoes or something, but the original plan was to first head to China and pick up specialty supplies there. At least Oriana had enough forethought to plan in case of the worst, but her imagination couldn't match the nightmare Saten's life has become. There was no preparing for what they are going through now.

Finally Saten finds color on the blank horizon. As the wind's still blowing, Frenda's parachute is still somewhat inflated. As it's rooted in place, it must still be connected to Frenda's dive suit. Dropping the supply bag, Saten does everything she can to run.

Arriving before the unconscious Frenda, who is somewhat buried in snow, the first thing Saten does is toss off her helmet. If Saten ran out of oxygen, Frenda must have as well. However, as she is unconscious she should have breathed less than a fully awake and functioning person. At least Saten hopes so.

Frenda is still and motionless. Fright fills the lonely companion, but she pushes it away. Saten needs to be calm and think things out.

First, with the suit on it's be impossible to check a pulse. That might be true for breathing as well. If Frenda is, it's very faint. There's only one thing to really do in this situation.

Bringing herself before Frenda's exposed face, Saten plugs the girls nostrils, covers her lips with her own, and blows. Taking a quick breath, she does so again.

Halfway through the second breathe, Frenda starts to choke. Quickly removing herself, Saten lets her friend breath on her own. Honestly, Saten doesn't know if she resuscitated her friend, or the choking was a result of having her airway forcibly blocked. Whatever the case, Frenda is alive. That's all the girl worried about.

After coughing, Frenda still doesn't wake. A pained expression contorts her sleeping face, and light moans escape from her lips. While the current crisis might have passed, the situation isn't really any better. They're still stuck in an endless white expanse with no known direction to turn. Still, they're together. And as Frenda herself said, that's the most important thing.

* * *

 _Work be screwing with me. My hours are a mess, I'm running ragged, and I haven't really been able to catch a break all month. But enough of my belly aching._

 _In case you haven't seen it yet, I released the first chapter of my new project_ Last of Me _. It's a Dragon Ball Z fanfic, and with it's resurgence of movies, video games, and a new series, I thought it was a good time to write one. It's the story of the Saiyans before even their original homeworld was destroyed, so it's all OCs while keeping in step with the race's lore. It's how I pictured Saiyans to be before they became the planet hopping conquerors, before Freza appeared. While it's not a Rated R piece of work, it does take a more mature tone more along the lines of a period drama. I'm really proud of how it turned out, so I hope some of you guys take time to check it out._

 _Shameless plug out of the way, that does mean I'm releasing two projects at the same time. I don't know what kind of order I'll be posting these things in, but I'll try to keep it semi-regular. I want to blow through_ Last of Me _as quickly as possible as I don't mean for it to be very long, but it depends on my mood/situation when I get to posting anything from either of the two stories._

 _Other than that, not much to say. I'm planning to post chapter 2 of_ LoM _soon, so this week is a double release. Catch you guys next time._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	16. A Certain Frying Pan and Fire

**A Certain Frying Pan and Fire**

A warm embrace and gentle presence seem to tug at Frenda's consciousness. She's reminded of the long-distant day with her family.

"Are we dead yet?" mumbling underneath her breath.

"Not yet," is a nostalgic response.

Frenda feels somewhat stuffy, so she opens her eyes. Immediately she blinded by an endless expanse of yellow, but gradually that fades. As her eyes adjust, the cute mercenary realizes she's there's a scarf over her mouth, she's slung on Saten's back, and they're traveling across the snow towards the sunset.

"Where are we?" Frenda asks.

"Russia, somewhere," Saten responds. "I _do_ know where we're going however. West. Sooner or later we've got to hit England, right?"

Softly Frenda laughs under her breath. For a moment she simply lays across Saten's back, seemingly gathering strength. It takes a few paces before the conversation picks up again.

"How long was I out for?"

"I'm not sure about that either. Honestly, it feels like midnight to me right now, or at least back in Academy City. I'm thinking, maybe seven or eight hours?"

Frenda's arms, which had been swung over Saten's shoulders as she's being carried on her back, gently wrap around the girl's collar, embracing her from behind.

"You've been carrying me all this time? Why haven't you left me behind?"

Perhaps she's surprised by the question, as it takes Saten several moments to form an answer, "You're my friend, I couldn't do that."

"In the end, you left your teleporter friend behind."

Ouch. She did.

"But that was different. She wasn't a part of this. I can't do this without _you_."

"I've only been dead weight since I hurt my back. Basically, you'd get much further leaving me behind."

Saten doesn't slack in her march, "Do you want me to leave you behind?"

"Hell no," is the immediate response. "Thank you, and everything, but, basically, my friendship shouldn't be worth so much."

Almost did Saten refute that, but realizes that's not what Frenda wants to hear. No, empty words of friendship isn't going to do it. That kind of cheesy crap only works on people from the Light Side. Neither of them are that anymore.

"I don't want to lose," she gives honest appraisal. "I don't want to lose to Academy City, to my Right Eye, and I don't want to lose you. I have almost nothing now. I won't let anything else get taken ever again. You, Frenda, your friendship is precious to me."

Saten only now realizes how that sounded.

"That sounded a lot like a love confession," Frenda makes certain to point out. "Though," and hugging Saten tighter, "I might be inclined to swing that way."

Okay, now Saten is thoroughly embarrassed.

"I'm _going_ to see Touma-kun again."

A devilish aura is felt from behind, "Do you think I'm doing this for free? Basically, if I make it all the way through to the end, I could get the best of both worlds."

"Don't make me drop you again!"

"What do you mean _again_?"

They bicker some more while on Saten's back. Meanwhile, the sun continues to drop below the horizon.

"Hey," Frenda mentions from atop Saten's back, "we're kinda in a lot of trouble, aren't we?"

At risk of freezing to death in a cold Siberian night?

"When are we not?"

Just then, both girls gear a distinct ring, not unlike a bell's chime. It sounded like it came from Saten's navel, inside her dive suit.

"What was that?" Frenda asks.

Unsure at first, the victim thinks for a minute. "I think it was Oriana-san's spell warning us. Did it run out of juice or something?"

Shaking her head, "Don't ask me. Basically, magic is supposed to be your thing now."

Saten looks over her shoulder to Frenda. Frenda looks right back at her. Then both look outward to the vast froze plain. They don't see a thing.

"Basically, it's scarier if you _don't_ know you're in trouble."

As much as they would like a piece of fortune, good luck or bad, to happen right there, the only answer to their prayers as the sinking of the sun and recession of light.

It's not the dark that worries them, it's the cold. As the daylight lingered there was at least a source of warmth reflecting off their cheeks, but with it gone the Celsius drops. Their dive suits protect them to a degree, and scarves cover what it misses, but will that be enough? There's not much the pair can do at this point but wait it out. If a tent wasn't included on the list meant to be purchased in China, they might be alright, but at this rate they can't even leave their suits. At best, all they can do is lean against the other while simply sitting in the snow.

After several long minutes of the both of them calling it a day and trying to rest,

"Is this a thing where if you fall asleep you die?" Saten asks.

"You really need to start paying attention in school. Basically, you're only at risk because your heartbeat slows and body temperature drops when you fall asleep. But it's really only dangerous if you're already very cold. I don't know about you, but I'm not even shivering in this suit. The only thing we need to worry about is keeping our heads warm. We might lose our ears to frostbite."

"I like my ears."

"I like your ears too," responding nonchalantly.

Silence ensue after that sort-of confession.

Instead of protesting it, Saten gives up and just plays along, "Even Touma-kun hasn't complemented my ears."

"In the end, he's a typical boy. I bet he only noticed your knockers."

"Actually, I have caught him staring a few times."

"He must have imagined rubbing his face in them."

"Actually-"

"What! Wait wait wait, let me guess; he tripped and fell and had a manga style 'accident.'"

Snickering, "Yup."

Sighing, "He _totally_ fits the part."

"Except, he ended up knocking himself out and had no idea it happened."

"Bwahahahaha! That's totally him! Just like the time he felt up my legs!"

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Eh? Uh oh. Um, well, basically, when he saved me from Mugino, we were hiding in an empty restaurant. We were going through the kitchen, and he slipped on a towel. He nearly tackled me! He caught himself before he hit the dirt, but his cheeks were against my thighs and his spiky hair up my skirt. I started yelling at him, but he was like 'what, it's not like I fondled your boobs or peeked at your panties!' Then I kicked him in the face, and he was like, 'Such misfortune!'"

Saten didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Instead, just hanging her head.

"It makes me wonder what he pulled on Mugino. You saw her too, didn't you, when I asked why she changed her mind and didn't want to kill me? Basically, she was all love struck. I've _never_ seen her like that! What do you think Touma did to her? What sort of 'misfortune' brought that about?"

"Please stop."

"I don't think he grabbed her boobs. Mugino always hated it when I did that. Maybe pinched her butt? It might be an expected weak point. Oh! Maybe he hugged her! She has a weakness against cuddling! She can't fall asleep at night unless she's snuggling up to her favorite giant teddy bear!"

"Touma-kun," Saten whimpers, "I believe in you. You wouldn't go flirting with Othinus just because we're no longer in the same world, would you?"

"By the way," Frenda's tone is the same as before, "you said you tossed our guns, right?"

Having the topic changed so abruptly, and also crying from her soul, Saten fails the notice the subtle change in atmosphere, "What? Yeah, or the rifles at least. I kept the scope though."

"Can you grab it for me?"

As the bag was only to their side, Saten doesn't even have to lean over.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Taking it, she shakes it a few times. It makes a rattling sound, like something might be loose inside. Fiddling with it a bit-

"There. At least the Short Wave IR still works."

Saten only used the one tracking function before, so she had no idea it has others.

"Okay, I count two APCs, maybe upwards of 10 carried in each."

Finally realizing something's wrong, "What?"

"Yup. Basically, they're heading right for us. Just about 2 kilometers out."

Casually handing back the scope, Saten is frantic to confirm the report. As Frenda's back problems have been rekindled, she can't support herself upright when Saten moves. The petite blond falls with an "oof."

Sure enough, it's just as Frenda said. Each APC has 6 wheels, is heavily armored, and each have a rather nasty looking gun up top. The scope hesitantly lowers from Saten's sight.

"So," Frenda speaks still laying on the ground, "what's the plan?"

Even before taking off the ribbon, Saten already has an idea how this will turn out. They're severely outgunned and they're up against trained military. This isn't like when they were chased by Hound Dog. In Academy City there was cover and rules even they had to follow. But out here in the Soviet tundra, they couldn't so much run if they wanted.

Taking off her eye patch, and yup, the situation is just as bad as Saten imagined. They can't win in a fight. But fighting isn't always the solution.

"We surrender," the possessor of the magic eye announces, returning her eye patch.

"What?" Frenda sounds genuinely surprised. "That's it? Basically, weren't we going to go out in a blaze of glory?"

"We survive before anything. Or what, would you liked to be ripped apart by their turrets without even being able to make a dent in their armor?"

"If you put it that way..." surely, it wouldn't be a glorious end. "So, what's the game plan? I can't imagine you'd want to sit in a jail cell for the next 20 years."

Saten could tell her partner what's in store, but she wouldn't like it either way.

"Just tell them, that you were a prisoner in Academy City, and I helped you escape."

Frenda raised an eyebrow to her companion's suggestion. Role reversal? But why would that be important? Well, it's not like the injured blonde mercenary cared much either way.

A couple minutes pass until the two APCs finally approach. Saten stood with her hands up as if expecting to be told to do so. The two vehicles come to a stop several meters away. On the lead APC, the gun trains on the pair of girls. It's a remote controlled kind, so there isn't a gunner peeking outside the top. If the one behind the console just hit the big red button, their inconvenience would end without as much as an afterthought, but two girl wearing strange suits walking in a vast field of snow sure raises some questions.

With the two girls locked on, the ramp is lowered on the rear APC and three soldiers exit. Two aim their rifles on the girls as well.

"(Who are you? What are you doing here?)"

Saten had an idea what they were asking, but she doesn't speak any dialect of Russian.

"(Hold up,)" Frenda responds from her spot on the ground, "(we're from Academy City)."

Now even the one speaking to them pulls a handgun and points, "(Who are you? Why are you in Russia?)"

"(I was held prisoner in Academy City. I escaped with my friend's help. We stole a jet and dove out mid-flight. We're just on the run.)"

As Saten is obviously Japanese, they're inclined to believe at least a portion of the story. But they can't even see Frenda who's laying on the ground.

"(Stand up! Let me see your face!)"

"(I can't. I hurt my back in the dive.)"

The one doing all the shouting doesn't like that Frenda isn't complying, signaling to the subordinate to his right to go check. Obeying, he finds the blonde mercenary as well as their duffel bag.

"(Sir, they have a bag here!)"

"(What's in the bag?)"

Frenda's eyes trail to Saten, but the girl doesn't give a signal one way or the other. The mercenary doesn't like that all this has been left in her hands. Does that mean it really doesn't matter what she says except that first bit?

"(Food, clothes, a couple of handguns, and $50,000.)"

Even the sounds of the vehicles engines seem to quiet at that.

"(What did you say?)"

"($50,000 USD. It's yours if you help us-)"

The subordinate doesn't care to listen any more before taking the bag and returning to his commander's side.

"(Or you can just take it,)" Frenda mumbles.

The soldier rummages through the bag, tossing out the food, clothes and underwear, but gently placing the handguns to the side. Sure enough, he finds the money. After the commander confirms, he returns to the girls.

"(Who are you? Why were you being held captive in Academy City?)"

Again, as Saten didn't specify what to tell, Frenda could say just about anything. Apparently that money was enough so they didn't just kill them outright.

"(I was a spy sent by France. I have a wealth of information on just about everything that's going on in Academy City.)"

It's uncertain if they bought it or not, but it seems their minds are already made up about something.

"(What about her?)" pointing towards Saten.

"(She's just a middle school student. She helped me escape.)"

"(Is she one of those 'Espers?' What is her power?)"

"(She doesn't have a power. She's what Academy City calls a Level 0. She's a reject.)"

A spy and a girl abandoned by The System. It's almost the tag line of a cheesy Hollywood flick. Whether they believe it or not, they believe in the money and the very good chance they're actually from Academy City. They'd have worth as prisoners.

"(Tell her to pick you up. You're coming with us.)"

"He says to come get me. Basically, we're prisoners."

"I more or less figured that out," Saten moans.

As instructed, Saten picks up her friend and carries her to the rear APC. Inside is a rather cramped space. There's two rows of seats on each side, four of them. Ahead is a wider space with a special chair surrounded by all kinds of buttons and levers. It must be the turret control for the gun up top. On the side of that chair, there's a very narrow walkway for the driver and navigator.

"(Get inside,)" the commander pokes Saten in the back with his gun.

"He said-" Frenda translates.

"I can at least speak gun."

Inside, Saten carefully lays Frenda across three of the seats, and takes a position next to the gun turret. Except she forcibly grabbed by the shoulder and made to sit on the ground. This APC wasn't really meant to hold prisoners, and they didn't happen to have any handcuffs or anything on them. The commander returns to the side of the driver, and two soldiers remain behind.

Despite the APC being able to hold several more soldiers, apparently there's only the three plus the driver. Frenda reckons the other is also lightly accommodated.

The engine kicks over and they start moving.

"(We've picked up two girls from Academy City,)" the commander reports over the radio. "(We're going ahead as scheduled and we'll drop them off at the Detention Center. Let the brass figure out what to do with them.)"

"( _Affirmative_ ,)" responds from the other side of the radio, likely the APC ahead.

"(What are you girl wearing?)" asks one of the subordinate soldiers, a younger man probably in his late teens or early 20s.

"What did he say?" Saten seems intent to ask.

"He asked what we were wearing." Switching back to Russian, "(They're high altitude dive suits. They're made to withstand a dive from 10,000 meters at at 7,000 kph. They're also really warm.)"

"(Can they survive a bullet?)" is his immediate report.

Actually, that's a good question. She doubts her friend would know for certain, but Frenda asks anyway.

"Hey, Saten, do you think these things are bullet proof?"

Shaking her head, "They're made to withstand blunt force trauma. We could walk away from getting hit by a sledgehammer, but a bullet would likely pierce right through. Might be enough to block a handgun bullet though."

"(No. They're not meant for that.)"

The younger solider narrows his brows, "(I don't like them. Take them off.)"

Um, okay, now what are they supposed to do?

"(You heard me,)" the youth emphasizes with his gun, "(take those suits off!)"

"(Are you really going there?)" the commander leans over his chair.

Clicking his tongue, "(They're just kids. It's Academy City after all. Who knows what they could be hiding in there.)"

"Um, Frenda?"

"They want us to strip."

Saten's hands immediately draw to cover her chest. The soldier knows he was understood, so he again makes the gun's presence known.

Literally at gunpoint, Saten does as instructed. She starts with Frenda, seeing as the blonde mercenary is unable to undress herself. The mercenary doesn't like it any more than the former normal middle school girl, but it's not like they're asking the pair to get naked. These suits had already well served their purpose.

Frenda is assaulted by a sudden chill as her regular body is assaulted by the cold. It perhaps wouldn't be so bad, if not for the fact she was feverish and sweated through her clothes. She didn't notice while wearing the suit, but she stinks.

Saten hesitates to do herself.

"(Now you.)"

Still holding herself, the more developed girl is only making it worse by having them wait. It's not about disobeying commands, but by unintentionally portraying a scene that would fit in a snuff film. Even Frenda finds the girl's squirming erotic.

"Just do it Saten!"

Biting her lower lip, Saten finally does the soldier's bidding. And immediately Frenda realizes why her friend was so hesitant. After unbuckling the collar, the gap exposes a bare shoulder. The suit slides down her arm, revealing white flesh. Her uncovered hand reaches across her chest, and the other sleeve slides down. Revealed is her tight stomach, shapely hips, and pure white fabric of her undergarments. Head to toe, it's a body several cuts above her age.

All the soldiers who watched gawk with their mouths open. It was obvious they didn't expect Saten to be in her underwear, but also the diving suit wasn't all too flattering to her figure. That's not the body of a first year middle school girl. Certainly it is not a body of a "(kid.)"

After Saten's inadvertent striptease, it's obvious where this is going. Even someone so accustomed to the Dark Side as Frenda feels her stomach churning. Something very bad is about to happen, and there's nothing the injured mercenary can do to stop it. But forget about her, what about Saten? Shouldn't she have seen this coming? Why isn't she doing anything to stop it? Why hasn't removed her eye patch?

Why hasn't she removed her eye patch? Saten in fact saw this situation coming, informing her friend that they were fully going to surrender. So she did peek down her paths and did see this coming. Then, she meant for this to happen?

And then Frenda notices it. As Saten's hands cover her breasts, they're ridiculously close to the soldier's handgun. The youth, as well as all the others, are far too distracted to even notice.

In a blindingly fast snap motion, the gun is snatched from the soldier's fingertips, and passed back to Frenda.

"Shoot!" Saten screams, jumping into action herself.

The veteran mercenary doesn't waste a moment, taking the gun and immediately beginning to unload. She sends a pair of shots dead center into the three soldiers sitting across, leaps from her seat and heads for the front. There's a gap in the headrest of the commander's seat, making for the perfect little target. Frenda doesn't waste a thought putting one through his confused head. Next she leans between seats, grabs the yoke with her left hand, and puts a bullet through the driver's face with her right. She keeps the APC from losing control.

Meanwhile Saten headed straight for the gun turret. Taking a seat in only her underwear, she removes her eye patch and works the console. Her actions are just as rehearsed as a professional soldier's. She works the gun to point right at the APC in front, and fires.

The twin 50 caliber guns work their magic on the forward vehicle. At first all it does is make a lot of noise and create a bunch of pretty sparks, but the APC's armor plating can only withstand so much. Not to mention Saten knew precisely where to aim, as her shooting results in a fantastic explosion. Frenda would guess the girl hit where the ammunition was being stored, resulting in a chain reaction which destroyed the opposite vehicle from the inside out. Needless to say, everyone inside was killed.

Swerving out of the way to avoid the flaming wreckage, they have nothing but a clear path ahead. Frenda moves the driver's body so he's not hanging on the accelerator anymore. Eventually their APC comes to a halt.

Both girls are left to catch their breath.

"Saten-san," Frenda speaks through pained gasps.

"Yeah?" likewise is Saten exasperated.

"Why are you naked?"

" _I'm in my underwear._ "

"Why are you in your underwear!"

"What? You want me to smell as bad as you do?"

"You didn't strip down when we jumped off the HsB-02!"

"Well I couldn't stand the stench! And besides, didn't your back hurt to the point you couldn't stand? You seem well enough to jump up and take the wheel."

"If my life is on the line of course I will! It still hurts like hell! Are you telling me you got out of your suit and undressed, in the middle of all that snow, when I was unconscious?"

Saten's hesitant to answer, "In hindsight, it distracted them so I could snatch his gun."

Frenda doesn't even know where to begin with her friend, but now is not the time to have this argument.

"Take the yoke while I clean this up. I'm sure you can figure out how to drive with your eye."

Catching her breath, "No. Your back's still hurt. I'll get rid of them."

It couldn't be avoided any longer. Gotou Rize might have died as a result of Saten's actions, but these soldiers were done under her order. Not to mention those in the APC she destroyed. It's about time the former Middle School Level 0 became accustomed to death.

"Alright, I won't complain. First, empty all their pockets for any other weapons, ammo, and supplies. And since they tossed all our clothes, you'll probably want to scrounge whatever hasn't been stained by their blood. Then we'll dump the bodies and-"


	17. A Certain World War III

**A Certain World War III**

Before Frenda disabled the APC's GPS, she got a fix on their precise location. Since the Russians aren't the type to rely solely on technology, the commander also possessed a map as well as several paper documents and orders. The pair didn't bother going through all that at this time and instead plotted their next destination. They needed to get out of the open as soon as possible. Neither knew when the Military would realize something happened to this transport, but it would likely be soon. They needed to hide.

About 20 kilometers south south west is a secluded farm. Paying the proprietors a very early morning visit, and not getting shot in the process, they bribed the couple and hid the APC in their barn house. Saten and Frenda finally got some well-deserved sleep.

In the morning (afternoon), they finally thoroughly went through all the documents and information at their disposal. And by "they" that meant Frenda, as she was the only one who could speak and read in Russian.

"This is interesting," Frenda begins. "I've told you about the thing between Russia and the Elizalina Alliance of Independent Nations, right?"

Judging by Saten's grades back when she attended school, "It's probably best to start from the top."

Nodding, "Sure. Well, the Elizalina Alliance started as a part of the greater of Russia. Basically, Russia isn't a single country, but a federation of lesser nations/states. Elizalina wanted to break free from Russia's oversight and declare independence for her own land. In the end, others felt the same and they formed an alliance.

"Basically, Russia didn't like that and has been working to undermine their efforts. They stopped short of simply sending in tanks, otherwise Russia might face outside pressure from the likes of the European Union or the United States of America. But, with the offset of World War III, everyone's kinda distracted. Basically, it's the perfect opportunity to strike. The Russian military has started to build a base right on the border of the Elizalina Alliance."

"Go on," Saten's following along.

"Well, Russia can't simply build a base wherever it pleases. The best tactical location for their coming invasion is right in the middle of several rural towns. Basically, the Russian military is arresting regular townspeople and sending them to detention centers for political prisoners. Basically, kidnapping. That's actually where this APC was heading before we appeared."

Saten nods.

"And get this, that APC you blew up, it was actually carrying a Russian Orthodox Magician who was supposed to execute the operation, Brassa P. Marhaisk. Basically, the Russian Military is going to spare no effort to try and figure out what happened to him."

A cold sweat starts to form.

"Basically, you haven't even been in Russia a day and you're already Public Enemy Number 1."

Saten's head hangs low, "I was afraid of that."

"On the plus side," Frenda tries to lighten the mood, "we got a ton of their intel. We know the location of their bases, we have this APC, a bunch of guns, and their radio encryption, or at least until they realize we're listening and change them. Basically, we have a leg up on them."

"So much for trying to sneak across WWIII while everyone's trying to shoot each other."

"Yeah that's not happening."

Apparently no amount of good news will pull Saten out of this funk.

"How about we take a step outside and get some fresh air," the caring friend suggests.

Easily enough does Saten agree. Dressed in the overcoat of the officer, pants of the youth who told her to strip, and boots of the driver (closest in size to her own feet), the girl exits the armored vehicle and follows her friend outside the barn. Frenda too is likewise styled.

It's a late afternoon with the sky starting to take reddish-orange hues. Contrails from jets streak horizontally across the atmosphere. And more then just a few. In the great distance, what must be another Academy City HsB-02 is making a supply drop across the Russian landscape. They can tell by it's absurd speed of 7000 kph.

"You don't think they know where we are, do you?" asks the girl with the eye that can peer through possibility.

Frenda gives a sly look and nearly says one thing, but Saten doesn't appear particularly concerned. So the veteran mercenary just gives her expert opinion.

"Well, the original plan was to sneak out of Academy City without letting them know we were sneaking out of Academy City. Basically, all the havoc we created probably made the headlines. So at the very least they know we were aboard a HsB-02 that flew over Russia. If they had our _exact_ location we wouldn't be having this conversation now. I don't it'll be very long before they find us though."

It was more or less what Saten figured. She sighs.

"Not to mention those helicopters over there have got to be the Russian Military trying to figure out what happened to their convoy."

Saten asks the obvious question, "Do you think they'll track us here?"

"Eventually," is a precise answer, "so it's better to leave sooner rather than later. Basically, we're at least 20km from where we blew up the other APC, and that's a lot of ground to cover. Not to mention they'd want to figure out what happened before they started looking for a perpetrator. All that gives us time. We should leave quickly, but I still want to wait till after dark. I wouldn't want to make it _too_ easy for them to catch up."

There wasn't any reason to disagree. Saten's Right Eye held many advantages, but it wasn't omniscient. Rather than some seer-like power, she'd rather rely on the experience of her friend.

"There are maybe three hours of remaining sunlight. Let's sit tight until then."

Saten completely agrees.

Back inside the APC, Frenda gives a summery of their current situation, "Considering our current situation, I think our best bet is to head towards the Elizalina Alliance of Independent Nations. In the end, it's likely the safest border for us to try and cross, and not to mention we're still riding around in an APC. I almost want to ditch this thing and just steal a car, but then again I kinda don't."

Saten agrees, "Even if we stick out, I'd feel much safer in a vehicle that can take a rocket or two."

"Not to mention it's also spacious and warm."

"There's that too."

Bottom line, if you gotta steal a vehicle, steal a military vehicle. They always have the best stuff.

"Okay, I just wanted to get that out of the way first. Basically, our course of action heavily depends on what we're driving. I kinda like this thing, so I'd hate to let it go. I want to name her Magpie."

"Frenda."

"Right, moving on. Basically, I've plotted us what I think is the safest route to the border of the Elizaline Alliance. But it's about 1,500 km, and I hate to say it, but there's no way this thing will make it there on a single tank of gas."

Saten nods, "We can't exactly roll into a convenience store with this thing."

"Not so fast," Frenda corrects her. "This isn't Academy City or even Japan. A tank rolling through the countryside isn't exactly rare in the heavily militarize nation of Russia. At worst, we're not going to make the news, but the locals will probably remember us if asked by proper military."

Unsure where this is going, "What are you getting at?"

Shrugging, "I'd like to only move at night and hide out during the day, but that might actually be more dangerous as we end up wasting more and more time. A frantic non-stop blitz towards the border might not be the worst idea."

Makes sense, but still, that's a 1,500 km drive.

"But there's one major issue we need to address. Basically, an APC might not raise the biggest alarms with the civilians, but my cute self and a Japanese middle school girl driving it absolutely will. Any time we need to refill on diesel, we'll have no choice but to expose ourselves."

Yeah, that would definitely be a problem. They might still get their fuel, but the pump attendant would get curious and call some form of authority.

"Do you have an idea to solve that?"

Frenda's confidence wavers, "What we need is a Russian, preferably male, that we could 'recruit' to our cause and have him act on our behalf in cases like that. In the end, I don't know how to do that however."

Saten's first thought goes towards the couple who owns this farm, but immediately nixes the idea. They're too old and were apprehensive enough when just asking to use their barn. They parted with a _lot_ of money to purchase their approval and their silence.

"How could we possibly gain an ally?"

"Well, it's not like I _didn't_ have an idea, but..."

By dragging it out, Saten already knew she wouldn't like it.

"It's just, in those reports the officer had, they were hauling up townspeople and sending them to detention centers, right?"

An immediate response, "You don't mean-"

"No! Trying to take out an entire prison by ourselves would be suicide, even with your eye. We lack firepower for that kind of thing. But what if we attack one of the squads meant to subjugate one of these villages, and take a couple of them with us?"

That actually isn't the worst idea. Perhaps if they strike during the attack, or sweep in as they're being transported and set an ambush. Saten's Right Eye would be exceptionally effective in a scenario like that.

"But we need to know where and when they'll attack."

To Saten's objection, Frenda didn't really have a response.

"We know what villages they have an eye on, but don't have a timetable for their operation. Also, these APCs we destroyed and stole must have delayed them. Really, our best bet is to stake out one of the villages we know they have their eyes on, and rescue them when they strike."

But, "Didn't you already say making to the Elizalina Alliance as fast as possible was our best bet?"

Again, Frenda could only shrug, "This isn't a pretty situation no matter how you look at it. We can plan and plan and plan, exploit your eye as much as we can, but the thing we need most right now is luck. And basically, our luck's only been bad."

Saten couldn't argue.

"So basically, we play it by ear."

"It's not like we're not used to it by now."

And whenever they do plan, it tends to go horribly wrong.

And then as if to spite them, not more than an hour after embarking, they're attacked.

"Hard right, 36 degrees! Slow to 54kph for 6 seconds, then throttle it!"

"Got it!" following the instructions to the letter, Frenda drives through the near pitch darkness while Saten readies herself at the turret controls.

It started precisely 32 seconds ago when they were suddenly fired upon. There was no warning, no preemption, just a hail of bullets that sought to end their lives. As to why Saten didn't see it coming with her Right Eye, she'd been easing off it's use as much as possible. This was agreed upon by both girls. Her foresight isn't perfect, it isn't the future. To lean completely on a, not unreliable but unstable, ability would only weaken them. It should only be used when necessary, and before that, they should rely on their own abilities and guile. Now isn't one of those times.

In the darkness of this chilly Russian night, hundreds of bullets per second are hurled at the escaping Magpie (they agreed upon the name). Normally they would be invisible in this darkness, but every fifth round contained a small pyrotechnic charge, a tracer, that lit up bullets like miniature fireworks. If they were not designed to rip humans to pieces and pierce thick armor, they might actually be pretty. Right now they mark a trajectory dangerously close to ending Saten and Frenda's lives.

"You can start shooting any time now!" Frenda complains from behind the lever-like controls of the APC.

"I'm working on it!"

While the driver works on frantically escape the certain death of the .50 BMG rounds, the gunner scans the entire battlefield. Mostly this is done through the night vision function of the camera attached to Magpie's machine gun, but her Right Eye also plays it's part.

"We got three smaller APCs, and an attack helicopter!"

"An attack helicopter?"

Just then a flash is witnessed from the dark sky. Undoubtedly it's some form of anti-armor missile with a speed of over 800 kph. At it's distance it wouldn't even take a second to reach it's target and kill them both. However, just as the flash was observed a second event took place. Those familiar tracer rounds paint a line directly towards the ejected missile, undoubtedly tearing it to pieces. An explosion results nor more than 20 meters in front of the helicopter. The aircraft is visibly impacted by the eruption, almost like it was hit by a heavy pressure of air and blown off course. This is near the exact truth, but the pilot's surprise and jerk reaction also had something to do with it. He struggles to regain control of the craft, but not long after another short scream of light traces directly into the cockpit, resulting in the entire helicopter detonating in a fantastic explosion.

"Okay, now it's just three APCs!" Saten gives the results of her inhumanly precise marksmanship.

"What just happened? What did you do?" Frenda screams from behind the 'wheel.'

But Saten doesn't respond to the question, and instead only issues more detailed orders.

With their air support swatted away like an annoying gnat, there is a lull in the gunfire from the pursuing vehicles. They couldn't fathom it would be taken down so easily.

But that quiet is culled when the runaway APC spews bullets into one of the three. It's targeting is precise, directly into the slit used by the driver to peer ahead. Of all the armor plating of this brand of vehicle, this is the thinnest. Lead effortlessly breach the defenses and are let loose on the soldiers inside. With the driver's head being vaporized by the direct line of fire, the rest are victims of ricocheting lead. To say the least it's absolute chaos on the inside, and it would be a miracle for anyone to survive such a storm of metal. They do not. The APC only further coasts as there is no longer anyone to direct it's acceleration.

Surely the soldiers must be screaming at each other over the radio, issuing orders and all that. These conversations aren't picked up by the Magpie's programmed radio channels and encryption keys which should still be good. The two remaining pursuers begin taking offensive maneuvers and return fire on the defiant Magpie.

But Saten's instructions are godsend, and the Magpie flutters between streams of tracers in a way that defied possible explanation. At this range, speed, even in the dark, it would be impossible to miss so completely for professionally trained soldiers. Yet they do. It's almost like that vehicle's operators can read their minds.

And then the second APC is destroyed. Magpie's actions were very little than the first. An impossibly accurate stream of bullets are fired directly through the driver's panel. What's scary isn't exactly it's accuracy, but certainty. Magpie's remote operated machine gun doesn't spray wildly, doesn't adjust for accuracy, but fires just the precise amount for the certain kill. It's almost like the APC is operated by an ace team and this were nothing more than target practice. They merely aim, fire, hit their target, then move on. It's like they don't have a care in the world.

"One left!" Saten gives the results of her offense.

"Are you crazy?" Frenda screams, unable to believe what was told. "You can't possibly take out an _armored_ vehicle that easily!"

"But, I am!" whining. "It's just, this is a lot easier when I don't actually have to hold the gun. When I was using that rifle when we were running from Hound Dog, I only missed shots because the gun was heavy and I couldn't hold it steady! But with this, all the aiming and controls are mechanical. It's like a video game, and my Right Eye is giving me a button guide so I can pull off perfect combos!"

"Have I told you lately that you're _cheating,_ Saten?"

Of course the sole remaining pursuer doesn't hear this inane conversation from the force that's been so effortlessly slaughtering them. They don't take it lying down and continue to shoot, but always frustratingly miss. And they curse this kind of luck. It's not like Magpie is some kind of souped-up piece of cutting edge tech. It's just a normal APC performing normal maneuvers to keep a step ahead of them, almost like an older brother teasing the younger in a game he wasn't physically able enough to win.

And then their own remote controlled machine gun is ripped to shreds. It happened with that same infuriating aim and precision. Magpie's turret spewed a brief line of tracers that connected directly with their own weapon. Their gun is so effortlessly shredded to pieces it felt like a joke. It was like a golf ball accidentally hitting a bird who was minding it's own business, and then vanishing in puff of feathers. The gunner of that APC could only laugh as the camera feed disappeared along with his gun.

Next Magpie drastically alters course. It makes a hard turn and circles around. That godlike precision is then let loose on their right side, specifically their tires. Normally bullet-proof, that's only a degree of protection. When they meet .50 BMG rounds, of course they would be utterly destroyed. All eight wheels on their right are thoroughly annihilated, spending more bullets on just this task than it took to kill all their other comrades. At this point the APC is completely incapable of performing it's purpose as a vehicle. Momentum continues to push it forward on this snowy field. At this point the only purpose this APC could serve is driving in circles. They are dead in the snow.

Magpie circles around and comes to a halt to the disabled APC's rear. It's obvious what they want to do. Those remaining inside lower the rear ramp and exit with their hands raised. That impossibly accurate gun trains on their bare bodies.

Saten keeps a dutiful eye as Frenda exits the vehicle and speaks with the men in Russian, but knows keeping vigilant isn't really necessary. She _saw_ it. They don't try anything stupid. All the same, Saten watches her friend's back while she gathers information, takes all their weapons and supplies, destroys their radio, and lugs everything back to Magpie. They discuss what to do next when all spoils of war are confiscated.

"So? What are we looking at?" Saten asks, returned is the green and blue eye patch.

"They aren't regular military. In fact, they aren't military at all. They're mercenaries. That's why they're not fighting to the last man and all. Basically, they're cowards who are only in it for the money. Take away their toys and their protection, and they'll jump up on one leg if I asked them to."

Mercenaries, eh? Saten has some thoughts on this, but saves it for later.

"What were they doing out here?"

"Well, this is a group that was meant to round up villagers from a town not far from here. The Russian Military doesn't want to dirty their own hands, so they hire these mercenaries, these Privateers, to do their less-than-legal actions. Basically, kidnapping and murder. Using the proper military is fine for this kind of thing when it's on foreign soil, but rounding up their own citizens and treating them like unwanted guests is bad for patriotism and all that."

"So they pay and equip outlaws to do the dirty work, that way the people continue seeing the government as 'clean.'"

"Basically."

And "pay and equip" was right. Common mercenaries would never be able to get a hold of these kinds of vehicles and weapons.

"So what should we do with them?"

Frenda shrugs, "I say we do the world a favor and turn them into Swiss Cheese right here, but if you haven't completely fallen to the Dark Side leaving them here would serve us just as well. I'm not Japanese and didn't mention Academy City, so that's one headache we don't have to worry about. Basically, we'll never see them again one way or the other. And they got a heater in what's left of their APC, so they could survive for quite a while out here, thought they'd probably get picked up in the morning."

Saten long settled on the fate of those who surrendered.

"Did they say how they found us?"

"Basically, dumb luck. Their helicopter spotted us on IR, and they remembered receiving a report on a missing APC in the area. They didn't even bother trying to hail us over the radio before opening fire. Basically, thought we'd make good target practice or something. Are you sure you don't want to go ahead and execute them all?"

It was actually starting to sound like a favorable option, but Saten wouldn't let herself be swayed by impulses.

"Other than ammo and supplies, did they give us anything you think we could use?"

"I really wish they were proper military so they'd have something like an official, signed order that we could show that village and rally their support, but no luck. Basically, if we suddenly rolled up on the village and told them we just saved their lives, you could sure bet they wouldn't believe us."

Both sigh upon the realization they didn't really gain much for surviving this encounter. Then, both look to the gun's monitor which shows the privateers still standing in the freezing snow with their hands up.

"How much longer are we going to leave them out there at gunpoint?"

"Until they've seen the error of their ways."

Frenda has a brilliant idea, "Maybe we should take their clothes too. The one second furthest from the left has pretty small feet. Basically, I could wear his boots if I stuff some socks in the toes."

Nodding, "Yeah. Stuck for hours in a cramped space with a bunch of other naked guys. That will certainly make them think twice before returning to villainy."

* * *

 _This chapter was a pain to get uploaded. Not because I had writer's block, but because I would have written myself into a corner with the next chapter. Originally I had Saten and Frenda actually attempting to free the villagers from the detention center with just the two of them. From there the story started going in a direction I seriously didn't want to go, so I ended up scrapping over 20 pages. Thus I had to rewrite_ this chapter _, and take a detour to make certain I didn't end up going back in that bad direction. That's the reason I don't post chapters as soon as I type them, because I want at least a little leeway to go back and change things if they end up not working the way I want them to._

 _A little aside, I've actually started writing future chapters. When you (or at least I) start a story, I have the ending in mind before even working on the beginning. So I basically start from Point Z, then return to A and try to make it from B to Y and wrap everything up. This time I've actually wrote X, P, and M to work as landmarks so I don't end up getting lost again. Hopefully this way I'll manage to keep up a decent pace and get these chapters out to you guys sooner._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	18. A Certain Rebellion

**A Certain Rebellion**

Frenda stands slack-jawed at the image displayed on the gun monitor. Depicted is a flaming wreckage of several tons of rent metal. Saten sits slack with a knuckles propping her cheek; disappointment to her friend's shock. Neither are happy at this situation, but at least one of them believes there to be a root cause of this disaster.

"Saten, what's better than an Armored Personal Carrier?"

"What?" is Saten's dull voice.

"A tank! A tank is better than an Armored Person Carrier!"

Pouting, "Apparently not."

"A _tank_ can take several times more hits and has a couple hundred times more firepower! If we had a tank, not much other than Academy City could stand up to us! We _had_ a tank, but then you decided to blow it up!"

"I didn't do it on purpose! It was an accident!"

"Basically, how _are_ there even accidents with that cheating eye of yours? You told me, 'hey, if I shoot those open vision panels beneath the main gun, I can take out everyone inside and we'd have ourselves a tank.' How the hell did you manage to blow it up?"

"I don't know! I saw the path were those bullets pierced those weak points in the tank, hit everyone inside, and then we take it for ourselves! My timing must have been off or something."

After the two girls are finished screaming at each other, they stop and catch their breaths. Honestly, what are they even fighting about? In this wasteland they find themselves in, there are other similar wreckage of jeeps, shot down helicopters, all-too-familiar APCs, and a single tank. That they survived in the first place was little short of a miracle, let alone that they _couldn't_ capture the deadliest contraption that sought their lives on Russian soil. Frenda was just being picky.

Eleven hours have passed since the battle with the three APCs and attack helicopter, and the rising sun revealed smoke on the horizon. It was a privateer attack, so the girls decided to lend a hand. Apparently "lending a hand" meant utterly destroying an entire army with nothing but a machine gun. That also included a tank.

While Frenda followed Saten's instructions for driving, the gunner aimed precisely at weak points in the vehicles' armor. The very first thing they took out were all those pesky helicopters and their missiles. In the first place, military-grade helicopters aren't particularly armored in the first place. Too much armor and ordinance would make it too heavy to fly. But in the air it possesses fantastic maneuverability to make up for these shortcomings, let alone idling at an altitude where normal gunfire couldn't effectively reach. To hit one in the first place would be a miracle in itself. One would need an eye that would let them know exactly where to aim and inform them they would hit even before pulling the trigger to have a prayer of shooting one down. Coincidentally, Saten and Frenda had precisely that. Go imagine.

The APCs weren't nearly as tough as Magpie. Apparently these privateers were being supplied with the hand-me-downs of the proper military. Aiming didn't need to be as precise and the .50 BMG tore through their armor easily enough.

What was pesky were the jeeps. First they were way fast and maneuverable, trouble for even a Certain Right Eye to pin down, and the passengers liked to carry heavy arms, including rockets and grenade launchers. Magpie took some hits, but the armor on a jeep is practically nonexistent. Even a poorly aimed shot would rip them to pieces. The real piece of work was the tank.

Were this battle to go down in the middle of a plain, like last night, the pair wouldn't have a prayer. But this battlefield was not in a plain, but a town. Perhaps to the residents of Academy City it would be considered a "village," but it was a fully functioning territory with a population of several hundred. There are homes, malls, apartment, and so on. There was plenty of cover if one didn't care about protecting this metropolis in a pristine condition. Saten and Frenda didn't exactly have leeway to worry about collateral damage. Adding Magpie making great use of the terrain and the poor discipline of the privateers, who forgot to lower the shielding to the three vision ports as soon as battle started, and it was the recipe for victory.

Regardless, a bloody and violent battle unfolded with many against one, and they emerged victorious. And here they are fighting about defeating a tank too hard.

"Hey," Frenda speaks, panting between breathes, "what are we going to do about them?"

A crowd has started to gather outside. When the privateers began their attack, everyone ran for shelter. It did little as these villains liberally spent ammunition. They weren't afraid to rain missiles, bullets, grenades, and straight up run over the helpless populace. Certainly they felt their lives were forfeit, but then another kind of catastrophe struck. At some point it went from a slaughter to a war. Eventually all their killers were annihilated, but the victims didn't know if their situation were any better. Now they have to deal with the one who took out an entire army by their lonesome. Would these pair of warriors be their saviors, or executioners?

"Remind me again," Saten began, "why exactly did you feel it so necessary to get us allies again?"

Frenda made some excuse about needing someone to pump their gas, but it's obvious this wasn't all. The blonde mercenary was a bit too eager to get more people on their side.

"Basically, it's like this. Remember when we were first attacked by Magpie's original crew?"

"Of course."

"Well, at the time, you weren't wearing your eye patch. Why?"

This didn't really inform the girl where this conversation was going, so Saten just answers, "It's because I already knew what was going to happen."

"Exactly. You knew what was going to happen, so you didn't need to rely on your eye so we could survive. Why?"

Cocking an eyebrow, "Because it was simple. All I had to do was give those guys a little striptease and take their gun."

For a moment there's a pause. Apparently Frenda wanted her friend to continue, but the clueless Saten still doesn't realize what's the blonde's aim.

"You stripped them of a gun," Frenda spells it out, "and you _gave it to me_."

Saten still doesn't get it.

Sighing, "Basically, you didn't need to constantly check the infinite number of paths because you did something with a hundred percent chance of certainty. Why didn't you shoot those soldiers yourself?"

It's finally starting to dawn on the girl, "Because it would have been too much trouble for me. You, however, you easily took them all out."

Nodding satisfactory, "Exactly. Instead of risking a 40% chance of victory on something you might not have been able to do, you made the safe 100% bet on me and my abilities. In other words, you chose the right person for the right job instead of trying to do everything yourself."

Indeed, it was an extremely valid point. Was there a specific reason Saten had to do everything herself? Well, at first it was because only she could change the paths that led to her death. But that situation with the original crew of Magpie presented her with an alternative. There was a path which didn't lead to her death, and it was to let Frenda handle it.

Looking at it objectively, Saten's actions are always a variable. In terms of seeing paths and being able to overcome certainty, Saten's capabilities are exceptionally vast. However, these capabilities are fluid and can lead to a success or failure to practically any action. Saten's Right Eye is a cheat, outright, but it's wielder is an unreliable factor. Even Saten doesn't want to bet on herself when she doesn't have to.

However, Frenda's capabilities are static. Even if Saten can see paths, Frenda can not. If the blonde mercenary is given a task, any task, she'll have either a 0% or 100% chance of success, and of course Saten knows the final outcome beforehand. Saten's been carrying the lion's share of responsibilities for quite a while because Frenda couldn't do much of anything due to injury. However, when a 100% victory came up, Saten took advantage of it.

"I'm," realizing exactly where Frenda is going with this, "I'm not going to use you like some kind of chess piece!"

This surprises the mercenary, but that surprise turns to pure, warmhearted affection, "Ruiko, did you forget what I am? I am a _mercenary_. In the end, I sell myself out to the highest bidder. My job is to _be_ _that chess piece_."

Hearing her friend say that about herself didn't make Saten feel any better.

"But Saten, you aren't a regular player moving pieces around a chessboard. No, you are a _cheater_ who knows what your opponent is going to do before they do it. In the end, if my fate is to be used as a chess piece, I want my king to be a dirty rotten cheater who knows she's going to win even before she plays!

"But even then, we still can't do this alone. I'm a knight who moves irregularly and is the natural enemy of the queen. And you, sorry, but you're just a king who can move only one square at a time. We've been losing more than we've been winning because it's only been us two. However, now we have Magpie, our bishop. Look what we've down with just her! What we need are more pieces on our side! They," pointing to the monitor in a very dramatic fashion, "they can be your pawns!"

Leaning in real close, "We've been sucking so much because it's only been us two on the chessboard. We've been able to survive so far, but that it. If you want to win, then what you truly need are pieces on your side of the field. This, this will be your first step. Your first true step towards the path of victory."

There was so much Saten didn't want to admit. Yes, she's weak, very weak. She's only managed to _survive_ because she's been a cheat. "Winning?" Perhaps she never truly believed she could. But, to become a king? The thought never occurred to her. In fact she wanted to become the exact opposite. She distanced herself from her friends because she didn't want to get them involved, but, could she have been wrong this entire time? Thinking about it only logically, she could have had the Railgun at her command, a powerful teleporter, heck, maybe even Mental Out and Meltdowner if she wasn't so damn stubborn! But,

"Ruiko," Frenda reads her friend's mind, "you are too kind by half. You didn't want to treat your friends like objects. Any good person would think like that. But you can use me this way. I don't mind. And them, these Russian citizens, are they your friends? Are they people who are completely uninvolved and might be better off if you didn't exist in the first place?" Shaking her head, "No. If it wasn't for you, they would be dead. They owe you their lives, so take them up on that offer."

"But-" Saten's resistance is becoming even more weak-willed.

"You aren't some foolish newb who just started playing chess, and you aren't just a cheater. You are an expert in it's rules, a kindhearted king who doesn't want to lose any piece, a girl who only wants to be with the one she loves," grinning, "and a cheater. With the right pieces, you could not only 'win,' but declare 'total victory' without making a single sacrifice. _That_ is what your Right Eye can truly do for you."

If there's anything Saten could use to counter, it would only be this, "Do you really think these people can help me return to Touma-kun's side?"

Shrugging, "Doubt it. But they can get us to the Elizalina Alliance and get us out of World War III. They can take you to the Angelican Church where you can learn yourself some magic. Right now, at this very moment, you are a king who can only move one space at a time. But if we can turn you into something greater, a queen who can move anywhere she damn well pleases, then perhaps you won't have to rely on others so often. But for now, this is the move you _have_ to make. You need these others to make up for what you lack. That's the only way."

Truly, there's no reason to refuse. At this moment, Saten isn't sure if Frenda is her friend or a kind of shonen character who wants his rival to be as strong as possible. But whatever the truth, Frenda is entirely correct.

"Alright," finally making up her mind. "Frenda, I'm going to need you to translate for me."

In agreement, the pair finally head outside. As Magpie's rear ramp is lowered, they are greeted by a mob of the bewildered townspeople.

It was blatantly obvious already, but this is perhaps the first time Saten truly feels like she's in a different country. Thirty or so Caucasians of light brown hair and eyes, some of whom are holding older and newer rifles to combat the previous attack, all await their savior's exit. They aren't sure what to think of the situation one way or the other, so when two girls exit, a sole of which happens to be a one-eyed Japanese, they're even less coherent of their current predicament. Questions are raised, which Frenda would have to translate, but it's obvious what they're asking all the same. The translator keeps them from erupting in outburst, but she can't hold them forever. Even if the entire preceding was befuddled, it's obvious Saten is the one in charge. All focus naturally falls on her.

For a moment the former Academy City student considers taking off the eye patch to seek which path possesses the most favorable speech, but decides against it. No, there isn't a need to search for the best words to use. The only words Saten needs are those that come from her heart.

"As some of you might have guessed, I am a student from 'Academy City.'"

Before she finishes translating into Russian, Frenda looks back as if the girl was crazy. "Academy City" was used in English to be easily understood by the Russians, so the girl who would be king let the biggest cat out of the bag from the get go. That would be the same Academy City their country is currently at war with. In many senses this could be seen as an invasion, and it wouldn't be surprising if one of the villagers used their guns to simply shoot her there on the spot. But even if they don't speak the same language, they can at least read the girl's good nature and honest smile.

"Or I was; a former student of Academy City. I was a student in the tremendous city of espers and was labeled a reject, something of little value, something to be disposed of and thrown away. But I wouldn't accept that! I wouldn't succumb to the Dark of that city and let them treat me like a piece of trash! I broke out of that prison and took refuge in the middle of a war so that I may be safe. And as I stand here, at the back of this armored military vehicle, among the wreckage of attack helicopters, APCs, and tanks, you can see that my path has been filled with thorns. I am a fighter, something I believe you good people can appreciate."

Breaking from her present soap box, Saten takes a stroll through the crowds,which have since grown, and takes a tour of the mayhem and destruction.

"This is a scene I've grown frightfully accustomed to in the past several weeks. Academy City has been relentless in their pursuit. Even as a failure, I possesses secrets from that giant experiment ground that they would never want to share with the rest of the world. Even a strand of this failure's hair could be valuable to someone, somewhere, and they would rather destroy everything that I am just to keep that one hair from being shed."

Stopping right in front of the burning tank.

"But this is _not_ Academy City! I have escaped their cage, and their reach no longer extends to me. And _this_ , this is not the work of the world's leader in scientific technology hunting after some little runaway girl! This is the work of a country which sees it's own citizens as an inconvenience! A country, which has let loose monsters such as these, to kill every single one of you! And for what?" Stomping a foot in the snow, "For this very same ground on which they wish to soak your blood!"

Reaching inside her coat pocket, the girl produces the report taken from Magpie's original commander.

"This is your death warrant! This is an official order to clear villages and cities, much like this one, to make use of in this world war!"

And not to pull a McCarthy and simply wave around a blank paper, Saten hands it to the nearest Russian civilian. This evidence wasn't a grand slam home run, and Frenda doubted it would completely convince them, but it was something. After the attack their town suffered, they'll likely consider it.

"Their intention was to pack up you civilians and whisk you away to detention centers, but the military isn't even man enough to do it themselves. It was not professional soldiers who were let loose on this town, but mercenaries, privateers, bandits and criminals who thought it would be simpler to just kill you all and enact their plans on top of your corpses! The government might tell themselves, 'this is for the good of the country,' so they can fall asleep at night, but what good is it for you to be slaughtered by animals? Will you just lay down? Will you let them use your bones as the foundation of their bases, weapons, or whatever?"

Saten pauses for a moment so she may read the atmosphere that she has built. Knowing little of Russian culture, she can't know for sure what will rile them up, what would win them to her side. She didn't think before everything that was said, didn't use polite speech or speak in a way she was comfortable. Merely was she voicing her own frustrations with her own situation and how she felt a kinship with these miserable people. And the result?

There wasn't loud cheers or a clamor of applause, but a likewise anger and frustration. The fear of the privateers is gradually fading, replaced by a blood lust to take revenge on those who hurt them. The Russian people are far more confrontational and aggressive than the Japanese. If Saten tried the same while back in Japan, were the situation exactly the same, she likely wouldn't have been received well. Here in Russia, however, she can feel their favor gradually falling upon her, an alignment to her cause.

"I am not some revolutionary! I do not seek retribution. I am merely looking for safety, to escape this accursed war! But I am no pacifist. I am no naive child who doesn't understand that you must fight for peace. I have weapons, tools they sought to use on me. I will use them and continue to struggle until I've finally reached the calm of this storm! And I feel that many of you are the same! That neither are you the type to hide away in a dark corner and pray somebody else will do something about it! That you will stand tall and march through the swamp until you see brighter days! Am I right?"

And there are cheers. No thunderous applause, no great outbreak, but enough to let the girl know they agree with her intentions. If she is to have allies, this is a very good start.

"I have come to understand the situation here in Russian. To the west, there is a faction which seeks independence from the greater Russian federation. I'm talking about the Elizalina Alliance of Independent Nations! _That_ is my destination, where I believe many of you can also find solace! There is safety in numbers! There are multiple weapons from the privateers still laying around! What say we take the instruments which were intended to take our lives, and use them to protect us! To band together and leave this country while giving them the middle finger! Will you join me on this journey, join with a seasoned warrior who took down an entire army with just a single APC?"

More than a couple voice their approval, and that's all Saten needs to hear. She has her pawns. Now to prove herself as a cheating king and find an ending to this game where she completely overwhelms her opponents.

Perhaps this day is truly the beginning of Saten's Rebellion.

* * *

 _Research is fun [/sarcasm]. I've spent way too much time going through pictures of military vehicles, watching youtube videos, and reading articles and forum discussions to make Saten's military antics as real world (albeit for her having a ridiculous power) as possible. Are some liberties taken? Not as many as I would have liked to. While I would just love to walk down the street and visit the local soviet tank museum to see the exact mechanics of the T-80UD's Vision Block, unfortunately I don't have that kind of luxury. What I do know is that most tanks have a blinder which can be manually moved to shield it, and that it's one of the most fortified areas on a tank, but it's these tiny specifics that's the hardest to research on the internet. #rlproblems_

 _If the pacing is starting to feel a little weird for the WWIII arc, it's because I'm trying to hurry through it. Literally, I could spend 20 chapters in the_ Rebellion _sub arc before getting back to the main plot. Since I want to finish this story sometime during my lifetime, I'm going to set my focus on character development rather than action. With everything that's happening to her, how is it possible for Saten to remain the same as in the beginning? And when the story reaches the climax, how much of her will remain? These are the themes I've wanted to focus on this entire story, so I'm going to work harder so that it will appear the more pronounced. So if you wanted to read an awesome battle with Magpie single-handedly taking out an entire armored division, sorry, it didn't make it passed the cutting room floor._

 _Until next chapter,_

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	19. A Certain Pilgrimage II

**A Certain Pilgrimage II**

It would take a couple hours while the remains of the privateers were scavenged and every weapon that could be put to use. Also it would take time for the population to gather their necessities for a grand scale evacuation. From what Saten was told, not everyone would make the trip to the Elizalina Alliance, instead heading to cities and towns of their extended families, or choosing to remain. The newly commander didn't mind. Ordering several hundred was beyond her capability anyhow. Slightly less than two hundred would follow this reject from Academy City, and that was nearly a hundred times the fighting force she possessed previously. Imagine what she could do with these numbers.

Meanwhile, Saten and Frenda accepted the hospitality of a couple who sympathized with the pair of young girls who would lead an army. They were given warm food, a hot bath, and a full stock of supplies for their journey. The pair also refueled Magpie, got their fill of .50 BMG from the destroyed weaponry, and gathered as many radios as possible.

If they are to be Saten's army (not that they know it), they'll need to be able to communicate. Having Frenda as the only interpreter was far too taxing and a waste of her talents. While Academy City in general was an exception, in the greater Japan it's a minority who can speak more than their native language. Apparently in Russia it was strange to speak less than three. There was more than a few who could speak Japanese, though Mandarin and Korean were the more popular Asian languages. If Saten is to make use of her Right Eye, she'll need to issue quick and precise orders. A language barrier would prevent that.

Among those who could speak Japanese was a rather pretty young mother. Of blond hair, fair eyes, and slender proportions, her name was Elizaveta, or Eliza for short. Her father actually worked for a company that had dealings with Academy City during it's founding, so he picked up on the language as a part of his job. The daughter ended up learning it secondhand, and studied formally while in her primary education. She would be an excellent addition to the crew of Magpie so the two girls didn't have to handle everything on their own.

However, Eliza didn't agree without a stipulation of her own. She wanted to guarantee the protection of her family. Neither Saten or Frenda felt comfortable allowing her husband into their den. They originally wanted a male ally to deal with the Russian population when necessary, but it's gone far beyond the scale of trying to keep a low profile. Frankly, they felt unneeded complications would arise by allowing him inside Magpie. Instead they assigned him to one of the three APC teams. They wanted those with past military experience to operate the armored vehicles, but they allowed that one exception.

They did take her four year old son Dima however. Dima was a delightful little boy with his father's dark hair and mother's bright eyes. He loved it inside Magpie, perhaps not truly recognizing it as an instrument of death. He reminded Saten of her own little brother and brought a warm smile to her face. Frenda wasn't as well-receiving.

The final preparations included giving out call signs to everyone with radios. Saten implored that if she gives an order, they follow it to the letter. It would have been too difficult to explain the situation about her eye, so she just described herself as a low level psychic who could see a few seconds into the future. Of course that was BS. The former Level 0 didn't even think there was an ability like that in Academy City, but these Russian townsfolk wouldn't know better. She doubt many of them bought her story, but seeing it for themselves would solve that problem. The thing is, she couldn't really do that until their lives are first put on the line. Sadly the price for belief would likely be high.

It took several hours, but the convoy finally went underway. A total of 4 APCs were their main line of defense. Magpie took the lead followed by the large line of cars carrying all those destined for the Elizalina Alliance. There was no room for comfort, as each vehicle carried at least 4 civilians, others as many as 8. There were about 30 cars, trucks, and vans following Magpie. One APC was stationed at the rear, and others on each side. Saten didn't know much about what would be the best formation, but thought it best to keep it single file and as spread out as possible. She hoped such a thing like how they lined up wouldn't get a lot of people killed.

For several hours there wasn't a single issue, and they took turns sleeping while another drove. Saten took the first shift and slept maybe four hours. After receiving instruction on how to steer the military vehicle, she covered for Frenda and Eliza took the final shift. It was far from optimal, but at least they were recovering stamina while always keeping on the move. Perhaps the one most miserable was the young Dima who stopped finding Magpie fun several hours ago.

They came across a town at maybe 3am or so. While the APC's fuel tanks were vast and could last over twice as long, those in the convoy needed fuel. Unfortunately small developed areas such as this didn't have a great deal in means of conveniences. Namely, there weren't any 24 hour gas stations open. They'd have to sit and wait for several hours until they opened normally.

So the convoy huddled together just outside the city limits and took a break to stretch their tired limbs.

Saten and Frenda stepped outside while Eliza stayed next to her sleeping son. The pair passed the husband and father stopping over for a visit, and Frenda said something to him that was likely very rude as he suddenly became nervous. The unilingual middle school girl couldn't pick up on the context, but figured the small blonde was likely establishing her dominance like would an alpha wolf. She asked after the man joined his family, but Frenda mentioned to not worry about it. Saten felt like she should, but decided to turn a blind eye and simply trust her friend.

"So," Frenda spoke while taking an overview of this wagon train, "do you think we'll really make it?"

Saten's finger subconsciously traces the patch over her Right Eye, "I really hope so. I feel like _we_ will make it, but I don't know about everyone else. I don't want to make Eliza a single parent."

"But this is pretty crazy, isn't it? Basically, we're rebels."

Yes, the comparison had already been thought of by Saten.

"Maybe I should have some fliers printed or something."

Frenda laughs, "Oh that would be it! Basically, put your picture on a poster wielding the hammer and sickle with the subtitle, 'For the people!' or something like that!"

"Maybe do a silhouette of my face with a green and blue background."

"The Saten Rebellion!"

Both girls stop at that off the cuff suggestion. That was actually pretty good. The one in question starts to become embarrassed that this might actually become a thing.

"Hey look!" trying to distract. "What do you think he's doing?"

Near one of the APCs, Honeybee, one of the younger men chosen to crew the military vehicle was doing standing back flips. When Frenda noticed, even she found it odd.

"I'm not sure. In the end, we should just go and ask."

That was a completely valid and logical point. Saten shied away from getting too close to the locals, save perhaps for Dima, but even if she was a foreigner they were all now in the same boat. There wasn't a reason to keep a distance. Normally the middle school girl was outgoing and didn't hesitate to meet new people, but ever since she's been on the run from the Dark Side, she's become the more reserved. Was her personality being effected or was this purely a defensive mechanism? Saten wasn't sure, but she knew she didn't like it.

"Yeah, lets go mingle with the locals!"

Frenda thought it weird her partner's sudden enthusiasm, but equated it to a kind of "cabin fever" for not being able to socialize with anyone other than herself for what felt like the longest time. It'd be better if he spoke Japanese and she wouldn't have to translate every damn thing.

"Hello there," Saten greeted as she approached the crowd gathered around the youth.

This girl from Academy City suddenly became just as much a spectacle as the young man performing acrobatics. People naturally backed away and made room as if she were some kind of celebrity or royalty. It surprised Saten somewhat, but chose not to dwell.

The youth stopped what he was doing and froze like a deer in the headlights. For a moment time itself seemed to have stopped.

"Ah, um, what were you doing?" Saten nervously asked.

Nobody seemed to know what to do, at least until Frenda sighed and translated.

Perhaps realizing the former Academy City student was in fact human, he finally relearned how to speak. Indeed he only speaks Russian and Saten can't make heads or tails what he was saying.

"His name is Kostya and he was training to be a gymnast before all this happen. He says he's just doing some exercises so he doesn't get stiff."

It makes sense. Even if he has to flee his country it doesn't mean he has to give up on his dream.

Actually, it gives Saten an idea.

"Hey, ask him if he thinks he could teach me to do that."

Of course Frenda would be surprised, "What do you mean 'teach you?'"

But Saten didn't think it to be any big deal, "I want to be able to move like that." Looking to her hand and making a fist, "I want to be able to move my body so I could perform any _path_ that I find. What you've been teaching me in martial arts has been helpful, and some parkour skills certainly couldn't hurt."

"Basically, are you trying to become a ninja warrior or something?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Saten could only shrug. She might actually be.

Frenda didn't know what to do with her friend, and in the end decided to ask the silly question. It was of little surprise that Kostya is confused. Frenda tries further explaining that Saten wants something like military training so she can strengthen her body. The blonde mercenary thought the young man would have just mentioned doing stretches or something and blow them off, but he wholeheartedly agrees. Frenda has a bad feeling about this.

"He says he'll do it," which was almost a surprise to the girl who asked it in the first place."

Kostya gives some instructions.

"He says to stretch. Basically, you need to be limber enough before you want to try anything."

Easily enough, Saten follows Kostya's lead, and more or less simply mimics what the young man does. Frenda silently backs away.

Since Frenda's been instructing Saten in martial arts whenever they had free time these past couple of days, the former Level 0 has gotten in the habit of stretching and strength training. For the most part he leads her in doing some rather basic exercises, and Saten keeps up with him in doing the beginner stuff.

After ten minutes or so, he's about to start on more advanced instruction, but perhaps only now remembers that the two of them don't speak the same language. He looks for someone to translate, but nobody present can speak Japanese.

Actually, now that Saten thinks about it, why can nobody near speak Japanese? Where did Frenda go?

Both were at a bit of an impasse. Should they try to find someone who can translate, call it quits, or try to keep going? For a moment Saten thinks her friend just wanted some time to herself and to let her be.

She's about to signal to keep going, but notices her hand trembling. Not only that, but a nausea sets and she feels physically sick. Dizziness overtakes and she stumbles. Kostya steps in and catches Saten. He says something in Russian, but the girl thinks she wouldn't understand even if they spoke the same language. All the girl can really do is give a little wave and attempt to move on her own power. Is she sick?

Actually, after taking a few steps, she knows exactly what's wrong. Eyes dart back and forth, restlessly, in search of Frenda. That little blonde mercenary has been by Saten's side nearly every moment since this terribleness started. At some point it stopped being that she leaned on her, and became completely dependent on her friend. Frenda's presence was like a drug, a comfort that kept all the worries, pain, and anxiety away. Now that she isn't near, all that horror that should have rightfully crushed the poor former middle school Level 0 is now weighing down upon her. Saten might very well be having a heart attack.

Not a moment's hesitation is wasted in removing the green and blue eye patch. Frightfully quickly does Saten search every single path until she finds the one where Frenda is found as quickly as possible. The cute mercenary is merely chatting with some of the other APC teams, the civilians with some form of military training.

Suddenly that great pressure is lifted and Saten can breathe again. That ribbon is returned over her Right Eye. Calming herself, the girl finds the side of one of the cars in the convoy and takes a seat in the snow. Hidden away from the crowds, she does her best to put all thoughts in order.

"I guess I'm still human," confirming only to herself. Then, cementing a conviction, "I need to get stronger."

A couple hours later the convoy raids the town. Not only are they picking up much need fuel, but also spreading word of what's been happening with the privateers and Russian Military. This wasn't actually on Saten's instruction, but Frenda's. The one in question being hailed as a freedom fighter has no idea.

While the girl with the magical eye was having a panic attack, the blonde mercenary wanted to wage a non-physical campaign against the forces that seek their harm. Not only did she want to spread word of these atrocities, but also spread word about a rebellion. It was the Dark Side native's intention to raise Saten Ruiko, the girl with the Right Eye of a Magic God, to the level of folk hero. Of course she didn't want unnecessary information like the leader being Japanese or a former Academy City student being spread, so those pieces of information were intentionally withheld. Raising Saten's mythos won't happen so easily, but it was the first step. Eventually this branch will bare fruit.

The dreaded first attack comes an hour before noon.

A faint echo on the horizon perks at the ears of both Saten and Frenda. Since they've become so familiar to danger, they recognize the spinning rotors of a helicopter (literally) kilometers away. Frenda removes Eliza from behind the steering controls and Saten tells Dima to buckle in. While the mercenary prepares herself, the possessor of the Right Eye begins scanning the horizon through the remote control gun's cameras.

"We got three attack helicopter's coming in from the north east!"

"Got it!" without being told, Frenda pulls on the levers and heads directly in that direction.

"Eliza! Get on the radio! Tell Hornet and Wasp to follow us, and Honeybee to stay and cover the convoy!"

Frightened that the atmosphere changed so suddenly, and that her own child has started crying, the mother and radio operator is slow to follow instructions.

"Eliza!" Saten screams, doubling the seriousness of the matter.

"R-right!"

The privateers piloting the helicopters wanted to draw a little closer before opening fire, but the three of the armored transports pulled away and started heading directly towards them. They thought it funny and didn't put too much stock into their efforts, but still possessed the discipline not to underestimate them. They let loose their guns immediately.

Two helicopters opened with a salvo from their machine guns on the three APCs, with the lead launching a missile. For those brief seconds, and only those seconds, did the result seem predetermined. And the last moment two of the APCs steered out of the way of the hail of lead, and the missile was shot, repeat, shot out of the air. None of the experienced privateers had ever seen anything like it.

And then the lead aircraft was torn to pieces by land-based machine guns. The two remaining immediately pulled away and began independent actions.

"Keep the pressure on them!" Saten ordered Eliza to translate. "Frenda, 17 degrees right and slow 3 kph!"

"Got it!"

"Hornet, break left and keep firing while I line up my next shot!"

Eliza relayed the orders.

"Wasp, slow by 7 kph!"

Saten lines up the next shot, but quickly has to pull away. The reason she wanted Wasp to slow was because it would have taken .34 seconds longer to acquire a target lock, time the girl desperately needed.

"Wasp! I said slow by 7 kph!"

There hasn't been any feedback over the radio and Saten had no way to actively monitor the other two with any of the instruments within Magpie. Eliza doesn't know what to say when this seemingly random statement was made.

"Eliza, translate!"

A missile is fired from the rightmost helicopter, and again it is intercepted by Magpie's machine gun. Saten yanks on the controls and tries to line up the next shot as quickly as possible, but when she pulls the trigger the helicopter veers right. Magpie's perfect accuracy rating is broken.

"Damn it!" Saten curses. "Frenda, hit it and turn 36 degrees to the left!"

"Got it!" Frenda follows instructions without issue.

While she's aiming, "Wasp! Abandon ship! You're going to get hit by a rocket!"

As indicated, another rocket is fired. But this is from the helicopter Saten didn't have her sights on. Magpie's remote controlled gun can't swivel in time. It's fired directly at Wasp, and it makes contact in a fantastic explosion.

Moments later the second helicopter is shot out of the sky. By abandoning Wasp to it's fate, she had time to take down the aircraft before it could cause any further harm. Now only one remains.

"Hornet, turn right 90 degrees and head straight for the helicopter!"

It's not that Saten's Right Eye keeps focus on everything during the battle, but the outcomes of their actions and responses of the enemy's she's tracking. By taking advantage of the knowledge of upcoming events predicted by the different paths, she can tell what everyone is doing. It's kind of like watching a scoreboard instead of the actual action on the field. Even if you don't see everything in detail, you more or less know what's going on.

Which is why Saten immediately knew Hornet didn't obey her command.

"Hornet! Turn right!"

There was nothing she could do to prevent what happened next. The last remaining helicopter locked on with another of it's missiles. The privateers thought they'd be able to take down at least 2 of the 3 armored vehicles, and so they fired. However, Hornet was presently running parallel with the convoy. The missile passed just above Hornet, and straight into a car in the convoy. The price for this mistake was to be torn to shreds by Magpie's guns.

Afterwards it was quiet inside Magpie, save for Dima's sobbing. The mix of fury and sorrow could be felt by the other passengers.

"Saten," Frenda's voice was far from comforting, "you have to give the command."

Gritting her teeth, "Have the convoy come to a stop, and Honeybee and Hornet meet at the wreckage of Wasp. There are survivors."

Eliza relayed the words into Russian, and Frenda changed course to join the others. It was a rather solemn drive.

As the APCs made their way to what used to be Wasp, the crews of each disembarked. They joined with the rather jubilant survivors of the smoldering wreckage. When Saten told them to bail, they bailed. All of them were scared, so when they were given permission to flee they took it. The same couldn't be said for the driver, however, as he didn't manage to make it out in time.

The festivities didn't reach as far as the crew of Magpie. When they exited, they could feel Saten's seething anger. The men stiffened at such naked hostility.

"When I tell you to do something," Frenda translated several words behind, "you do something!"

Saten leads with a kick right into the solar plexus of one of the crew of Wasp. To say the least, they're shocked.

"If I tell you to jump," she backhands one of Hornet right across the jaw, "you don't ask 'why?'" another is kicked in the knee, forcing him to a kneel, "and you don't ask 'how high?'" Bringing a fist to his chin, she knocks him on his back with a wide uppercut. "You just jump!"

By now it's devolved into a brawl between the crews of Hornet and Wasp against Saten. Unsure of what to make of this situation, they try to grab her and calm her down. But the former Academy City student slips away last second, and manages to counter with a throw resembling judo, or simple strikes at vital areas. Frenda doesn't bother backing up her friend, and those from Honeybee (which coincidentally included Kostya and Eliza's husband) want no part of this.

When they start getting more aggressive, so too does Saten. The girl ducks below a punch and counters with a double axe handle upward slam. One throws snow to blind her, but she effortlessly blocks most of it and hurls it right back. Another tries to tackle and drag her to the ground, but Saten leaps and rolls across his back. He's kicked square in the ass, losing balance and eating a face full of snow as a result.

By that point, the crews of those two APCs are all on the ground, more embarrassed than hurt. Saten stands above them, panting for air and obviously unable to keep this up much longer. But the hostility is drained, overcome by that second emotion.

"This is the power of an Academy City reject!" crying in sorrow. "I am invincible! If you had just followed my words, nobody would have had to die! Nobody."

Frenda hesitated in translating that last part, feeling unnecessary. Even with a language barrier, they can understand the tears streaming down Saten's cheeks and pattering onto virgin snow. The blonde mercenary has to step back and marvel at Saten's performance.

No, performance isn't the right word. Frenda doesn't know what it would be. With Saten's Right Eye, she knew this would happen. She knew these men wouldn't obey her orders and, the people that were, would be killed. When Frenda made the analogy about considering these Russian townspeople pawns, there was a part she purposefully left out. Pawns are the weakest piece in chess, and often serve better as sacrifices. Saten's current turmoil is at the result of her own weakness and harsh reality. She will have to sacrifice pieces, people, in order to move forward. This is unavoidable. Now she understands completely.

"Saten," Frenda has given their commander enough time.

Wiping away her tears, "Yeah."

Calming herself and gathering strength, Saten displays power and confidence, "Wasp! Split two and two between Honeybee and Hornet! We'll rally the convoy once again and continue heading west! This was just one battle! There will be many more to come!"


	20. A Certain Winter Witch I

**A Certain Winter Witch I**

Just because Magpie has a remote control machine gun, doesn't mean there isn't a hatch to the ceiling. After all, the weapon would regularly have to be serviced and on more than an occasion, be reloaded. Thus far Saten has been extremely conservative with her ammunition, but that isn't the point right now. She just has to go topside and see this for herself.

The time was just a few hours after sunrise. They were rolling into a town to again refuel and resupply. This time, however, there is practically a parade awaiting them. Crowds are lining the streets shouting cheers and holding up signs like it's a sporting event. Saten doesn't understand their speech or writing, but has an idea by how they erupt when she makes her appearance.

At this point all she could do is smile and nervously wave.

"Eliza, could you come up here?"

Saten made room and sat up top so her translator could join.

"It, seems like you're something of a hero to them."

Snarky, "Yeah I got that."

"They're calling you Morena, the Winter Witch. They've liken you to a kind of demon, bringing disease, starvation, and death to the bandits who pillage from the helpless."

Something pulls at Eliza and she looks back inside the vehicle. Excusing herself, she lowers and returns with Dima on her shoulders.

"Apparently you've become an icon to them. We'd have to talk to them to figure out more."

Saten isn't all that keen on getting in the middle of that mob. They don't speak the same language either. There are many things this new figurehead doesn't like about this. Mostly it's the dramatic increase of attention her actions have been gathering.

Suddenly the rebel leader pulls her head to the side in a rather aggressive action. Eliza wonders what's gotten into the girl, but suddenly feels something wisp between them at tremendous speed. The mother didn't see what it was, but it felt like a mosquito just flew passed her face.

And a second later a distinct "crack" echoed from the distance. Was that gunfire?

Since first seeing the mob, Saten removed her eye patch before peeking outside. Never for a moment did she forget about the constant threat to her life or even partially lowered her guard. So when she was greatly exposed with a lot of attention focused on her, of course she considered the possibility of this being some kind of trap. Well, not a trap exactly but still an assassination attempt. With her Right Eye she easily saw the sniper's bullet and effortlessly dodged it at precisely the right moment.

Once the supersonic bullet breaking the sound barrier echoed, everyone realized guns were fired. The crowds flees and the members of Saten's Rebellion go on alert. Saten however, she merely points. After all, this isn't the first time she used her Right Eye to discover the location of a sniper.

The failed assassination attempt came from the third story of what might have been a library. Cursing his first shot, the sniper tries to line up another. As he worked the bolt action and aimed a second time, his sight happened across the massive tank barrel pointing in his direction. All thoughts cease when faced with the obvious conclusion.

"You might want to plug your ears," Saten informs Eliza and Dima. The young boy, who's since become accustomed to gunfire and explosions, does so gleefully.

A moment later Hawk lines up the shot and take it. The eruption of the 125mm cannon deafens the ears, and the explosion below the third story window marks the clear result of the would-be killer. Just as quickly as that, the threat ceased.

To the panicking townspeople, Saten gives a pleasant wave and slips back inside Magpie.

"Let's continue as planned," Morena, the Winter Witch, informs her direct crew. "We get fueled up and head out. I don't want to spend more than three hours in this town."

Thus the orders are given to the remainder of the convoy, which now closer resembles an actual armored division within the military. Half of the original cars still remain, but there are now 8 Armored Personal Carriers (including Magpie), 11 Jeeps, and call-sign Hawk, a T-80 heavy tank.

Since that frightful first battle against the convoy, there have been two additional attacks by the privateers. Thankfully it seemed their air support has dried up, so there were no more of those pesky helicopters. In their place were plenty of land vehicles, plenty of tools Saten could capture and take for herself.

After displaying her ability in the fist fight between herself and seven grown men, Saten's pawns finally started to place their trust in their king and moved as she wished.

Their second battle against the privateers was a complete route, taking not a single casualty or injury. The third was much the same, thought Honeybee took a hit and was forced to be retired, but the biggest injury was that Kostya took a piece of shrapnel to the gut. He couldn't join Saten in their morning exercises for a while, but he was already walking around. To say the least the former Academy City Middle School Level 0 proved her mettle in warfare. She was trusted by her men unconditionally.

This was the largest city they've "raided" thus far. Despite the violence displayed when they first arrived, the thought of danger rapidly fell to the back of their minds. Many crowds lined the streets to catch a glimpse of the fabled Morena, the Winter Witch. Saten herself thought it absurd, but couldn't help but feel a little smug at the attention received. A grin would be plastered on her face for hours.

"Do you think we've drawn too much attention to ourselves?" Saten asks Frenda from within the shelter of Magpie.

"Probably," is her honest appraisal, "but being famous can have it's advantages as well. Basically, when we were nobodies the Dark Side could move however they wanted to, but now that we're out in the open, it will be much harder for them."

A simple objection, "But wouldn't we just be dragging all these innocents with us?"

Shrugging from behind the controls of Magpie, "Maybe, but that would also spur the actions of the Russian civilians as well. Basically, if the proper Russian Military is seen making a move against us, it'll legitimize the claims that they've been funding privateers to do their dirty work. Everybody knows they're doing this, but even open secrets have their uses. If ironclad evidence is ever revealed, even other countries might get involved. We're a big thorn in their side now, but they've dug their own hole this time and can't do much to stop us. In the end, pretty much all they can do is keep throwing privateers our way."

That was a good point. This time they tried sending in a covert sniper to take Saten out. The Russian Military is starting to worry about their image.

"Then that just leaves Academy City."

After swallowing, Frenda nods, "Yeah, they're the big X factor in this. They have to be tracking us by now, but we haven't heard a peep from them in forever. It makes me nervous that we haven't faced them at all since coming to Russia. Basically, it feels like they're purposefully giving us some breathing room."

"I'm sorry," Eliza steps into the conversation, "but did you say Academy City is after you too?"

Since Eliza and Dima have been present during all the conversations of the former Academy City residents, the young mother has likely pieced together most of their situation on her own. There really isn't a reason to try and hide it at this point.

Saten taps her green and blue eye patch, "They want what's under here. My Right Eye is a bit special."

Of course how it's special she would never share, but Eliza seems to get the point. After all, she's seen firsthand the incredible feats the girl can achieve when that eye patch is removed. Eliza likely doesn't have a solid idea what actually happens in Academy City, so even thoroughly explaining wouldn't do much good. The woman is left to her imagination.

Frenda pulls Magpie into a gas station and parks.

"This will be our last tank," Frenda removes herself from the driver's seat. "If we fill up here, we'll have enough gas to make it to the Elizalina Alliance."

A pressure feels lifted and the girl can breathe a sigh of relief.

Frenda continues, "If we hadn't picked up so many tailgaters we would have been there already. Not that I'm complaining. We finally have a tank after all."

True, the convoy has slowed them down a lot, and the tank even more so, but everyone could breathe easily now that they finally had one on their side.

"Okay, I'm going to start pumping. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

Saten follows Frenda outside, but allows the one who can actually speak Russian deal with the bewildered clerk. A few of the other commandeered vehicles also pull into this same gas station, but after a line forms the remainder continue down the city's streets.

They've done this dance a few times now. These military vehicles have very large gas tanks, and it doesn't take much to completely empty these city's and town's gas stations. So the convoy has gotten into the habit of simply stretching thin their crowds by venturing ahead to different stations within the same town. They have been forced to abandon a car here and there due to fuel concerns, that's why a larger city is such a godsend. This might not be their last pit stop before the Elizaline Alliance, but it will be their last major one.

"If you don't mind," Eliza and Dima pass Saten on their way out of Magpie, "I would like to go visit with my husband."

Saten waves her ahead as if it were no big deal. Since Honeybee was retired Eliza's been obsessive about seeing her husband every chance she can get. He wasn't even injured when it was hit, but the girl guessed that's just how couples get after they're married. Would Saten too be that way one day? A pleasant daydream of her and Touma distracts her thoughts.

"простите, простите!"

Just as soon as those who can translate for her leaves, an elderly couple approaches Saten and tries to speak with her.

"вы говорите по-русски?"

Yeah, the former Academy City Level 0 understood none of that, magic Right Eye or no. The couple look to each other and seem worried.

Though this really wasn't much of a problem at all. After all, Saten is _the only one_ who can't speak the language. Kostya, who's been reassigned to a weaponized jeep after his injury, comes to the girl's aide. Some of the other nearby rebellion members have also taken notice, carefully minding their weapons and watching the elderly couple at the same time. They all know Saten's capability, but also rely on her to the point that if something happens to her, they're likely all going to die. Ironically that's true to the entire world. Regardless, they've very protective of her.

Kostya wraps up his conversation and the couple bid him farewell.

Turning to Saten, "Home fight, not normal event."

She'd heard Kostya was taking Japanese lessons these past few days for whatever reason, but his translation leaves much to be desired.

It was clear the message wasn't being received, so he tries a few more times. He speaks in the Japanese language, but the words don't string together or contain a coherent theme. Saten has no idea what he means, but it's surprising he's picking up the language this fast.

By now Frenda's finished with the gas station attendant and notices the Russian boy trying to speak with her friend. She comes marching over with a sly grin.

"What's going on? Have you decided to give up on Touma?"

This was a rather odd question to ask, "Of course not," not even sure why she said it in the first place. "This older couple came to me and tried to tell me something, but I couldn't understand what they were saying."

Frenda puts the rest of it together herself. She gives a pitiable glance to Kostya, sighs, then asks what the couple told him. What he has to say causes her eyes to go wide and brows to scrunch. To herself she thinks before relaying it to Saten.

"We're getting closer to the base near the Elizalina Alliance border. What they're doing there," but doesn't know exactly how to continue.

Starting over, "It's like this, that elder couple have a grandson who was deployed at that base during it's initial construction. He says it's weird. The regularly soldiers are being shown the back door. There are a lot of church members there, and a lot of weird objects."

Though it might appear to be nothing other than the ramblings of a deranged grandparent, there's hidden connotation others might not have realized. Both girls who fled from Academy City know it fairly well.

"Do you think it's something related to magic?"

Frenda isn't the person to know one way or the other, but the thought did occur to her.

"This could be very bad. Basically, we've never gone against a magical opponent before."

This indeed is a critical point. Thus far it's merely been technology and esper abilities. It was for situations like this they needed someone like Oriana with them. Right now their party is skewed too far to only a single side, the Science Side.

So what is the best course of action when faced with uncertainty? To avoid it!

Saten and Frenda rush inside Magpie and retrieve the map they liberated from the original crew. Thankfully the border base was clearly marked, but that did little to particularly ease their worries. If it were just the military and Science Side weapons and tactics, it shouldn't have proven too difficult for them. However, all conventional wisdom was thrown out the window when in regards to magic. This presents a huge problem.

"We can't exactly go around it, can we?"

Biting at her thumb, "No. Too far south and we risk entering Ukraine. A convoy like ours would look like an invasion and would be blown to pieces before we could get a word in. And the further north you go, the closer we get to Moscow, and Moscow is the direct supply line to the border base in the first place! They'll have all routes between the two securely locked down!"

The original course was to go 40 km south of the base, just outside the range of their howitzers. But with magic, who knows how far it can reach? Unless they wanted to risk the unknown, there wasn't much they could do.

Saten draws a course with her finger, "This is pretty much all we can do, isn't it?"

Shoulders dropped, an exasperated exhale, Frenda can only agree, "Basically. We're going to have to go north, circle _above_ Moscow, and then come back south near the western border. But, that's practically the entire distance we've traveled already! That doubles our travel time!"

Saten didn't like it anymore than her friend, but it was the safest course of action. It might not had been so bad had they considered magic beforehand and planned their course accordingly, but the amount of backtracking they'll need to do is ridiculous.

"The convoy isn't going to like this."

Kostya, who'd been peeking over their shoulders all the while, grimaced when he realized they were planing on going north of Moscow. That alone was enough to let them know what kind of trouble they were in.

"Well," Frenda thinks about it logically, "it's not all of us that have to go north. Basically, the regular convoy can still take the southern route. They're not going to risk magic just to go after regular old civilians. Heck, maybe not even some of military vehicles we stole. What I know for certain is that I want to keep your Right Eye as far away from enemy magicians as possible."

That infamous Right Eye fell on the Magic Side, so could there be a spell that could act as a magic radar? Would her Right Eye ping it automatically, or only if she took off the eye patch? Saten wasn't sure, and the thought of risking it frightened her too greatly. Even if it didn't, if conventional weapons can't harm magic they would be out of luck entirely. They don't have a single counter to the arcane. Something bad will happen if she goes south. This wasn't one of her paths, but intuition.

" _We_ can't go south," Saten decides.

Sighing, "Agreed. After we fuel up, we got to spill the bad news."

And it certainly was bad news. After everyone is refueled and resupplied, they hold a meeting on the outskirts of the city. Saten broke the plans to make the major detour. That news in itself might not have been so bad, but that stipulation that light vehicles can still make the original trip is heartrending. That meant some would be forced to part from their friends and family. When asked why they couldn't just ditch the military gear, Saten can't give a clear response. After all, it's her Right Eye which would be the target of Magic, so it's really only her that can't make the trip. It was one thing when they were all in the same boat risking their lives, but now she was asking many to stick their necks out just for her. It isn't well received.

Saten was expecting to lose 3/4ths her force, and that was the conservative estimate. Half meant all her noncombatants, and she prayed at least half of her heavy vehicle crews would choose to stick by her side. No matter what she couldn't do without a tank crew, and she wanted to keep at least six APCs running, so at the very least 20 would have to stick it out with her.

To her surprise, 80 chose to remain by Saten's side, which was nearly all her heavy vehicle crew, less worried about their own safety and more about their country. Even if they were fleeing it for the time being, regimes change and wars come and go. One day everything will return to normal and they could go back home. But they weren't the only ones suffering. All around the border more and more Russian Citizens were being displaced. If they're taking a long route, they're sure to run into more just like them, beset by privateers.

So families were split, husbands parted from their wives, and a lot of tears shed (more than a few were Saten's). The most heartbreaking moment was when Eliza chose to stay behind, handing Dima off to his father. The good man offered to remain with us, but the stalwart mother wouldn't allow it. This was by far the more dangerous road, and she wouldn't allow their child to be put in harm's way any further.

In her words, translated by Frenda, "I know better than anyone that they might seem superhuman, but they're still children. I want to be there for my son, but these girls perhaps need a mother more than they do their weapons."

And that's how Elizavetta chose to stay. The pair even offered to simply nab a different translator, but the woman wouldn't allow it. Perhaps she'd seen too much simply being in their company and couldn't bring herself to part. She'd stick with them till the end. Hopefully it wouldn't be the bitter end.

But just because they chose to go one way instead of the other didn't mean the privateers knew that as well. Even if the regular convoy could sneak underneath magical radar or were ignored by the regular military outright, didn't mean the privateers wouldn't rip the defenseless civilians to shreds. What's needed is to keep the focus on the armored division as a distraction.

In the nearest town they started their propaganda campaign. Saten's Rebellion ran through the streets like a parade. Native speakers on loudhorns spread word of the government's abuse of power and the privateers slaughtering entire populations. It might have been a lot to swallow, but Saten's mere presence sitting atop Magpie made a huge impact. A one-eyed Japanese Academy City reject leading a band of rebels certainly drew attention. To say the least the people were intrigued.

Saten couldn't know for sure if this was drawing attention away from the escaping civilians, but it was the best she could do. The road ahead for just herself is long and extremely dangerous.

* * *

 _There may be no update next week. I got family coming over for the entire week, so I'll probably be somewhat distracted. The next chapter may be a long one as well. Not sure if it flows better cut in half, or kept whole. We'll see._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	21. A Certain Winter Witch II

**A Certain Winter Witch II**

Normally Saten would never be allowed to step foot in this kind of establishment, but she's been forced to do a lot of things lately a normal middle school girl shouldn't. The men enjoying their vodka all pause when they notice the one now standing in the doorway. To say the least they're short for words.

For having no business in a bar, she certainly appears impressive enough. Since deciding to play the role of "Morena," the girl has dumped the scavenged military fatigues for something a bit more suitable. Her army pitched in and got her a suitable ensemble. She's still in the same boots, but she's now wearing denim jeans, a black long sleeve blouse, and a white Kodiak parajumper jacket. Even to those who have never seen her before, one can tell she's important.

Darkness seeps from every corner. A faint orchestral plays off a vinyl at a volume below the chatter. The lighting is dim as well are the patrons. Tables are occupied by no more than three, though more than a few have only their drinks to keep them company. There's an aura of "just leave me alone" emanating from the vast majority, though there is one discrepancy other than the one who just entered.

In the back is a party of five. Of everyone here, they're the loudest. Obviously outsiders, the locals who regular this dive would rather they leave so they could have their quiet, but by the impressive spoils displayed on their table it's clear they're building a hefty tab. The bartender would never want to turn away a sales total like that. Apparently too occupied with themselves, they're the only ones who have yet to notice the young girl who entered. And wouldn't you know it, they're precisely the ones who should be weariest of young girls.

Marching with purpose, Saten holds no reservation entering this den of testosterone and liquor. But before heading directly to the part of five, she makes a quick stop at the bartender. Without saying a word or particularly listening to his protest, she tosses a wad of cash on the counter.

"Прости," apologizing ahead of time.

When Saten draws near a one of them finally notices. He nudges the others and they too look at the girl. More than a couple leer, but the others reserve caution. That a Japanese girl suddenly walks in their bar should alone be cause for alarm. But to them, the gossip has only been rumors.

Coming to a stop right in front of the table, Saten leans forward, takes the bottle they'd been passing around, and pours it onto the floor. Of course this isn't received well.

"Меня зовут Морена," and that is taken even worse.

While some had a faint suspicion, the others are completely floored. This group drinking away their cares are privateers. Their current job is to wipe out a small community nearly a hundred kilometers from here, but a rumor's been circulating that others who've been hired for the task had been taken out by a one-eyed Japanese girl claiming to be the Winter Witch Morena. This person might have two eyes, but it's obvious this is in fact the one in question.

The closest reaches out towards the girl, but she leans just outside the grasp of his fingers. In the same motion, she spins and smashes the now empty bottle into his face. Crying out in pain, while recoiling from the pain he tips from his chair and falls on the floor, rolling around less in purpose than reflex.

While this was going on the others wouldn't so simply abandon their partner. They over turn the table to make space and charge. Morena keeps a step ahead, tossing away her jacket and prepared to throw down. The other patrons of the bar merely move their chairs and tables so not to get in way. They haven't the slightest concern for their own safety. Yet.

Morena keeps backpedaling, avoiding their attempts to grab her, but yet to go on the offensive. She backs straight into a smaller type of stool for the low tables. For a moment it appears as though she hasn't seen it and is about to trip, but her foot catches on one of the legs, she kicks, and hurls it skidding across the floor directly towards the four approaching privateers. It's the lead who ends up tripping. Falling forward, he's about to catch himself when a raising knee crashes right into his nose. Morena planned all this, and such a powerful blow from the girl knocks out the grown man instantly. He falls limp on the floor.

At first the privateers though of her as nothing more than a little girl. Whatever rumors about her must have been exaggerated or mistaken. They didn't know if she even existed, let alone if she were truly so grand. When someone claiming to be her suddenly appeared before them, their initial thought was that she was just a kid playing at war. They wanted to catch her rather than do anything extreme. But when she incapacitated two grown men in just a matter of seconds, the three who remained realized they couldn't take this lightly anymore. They began retrieving concealed weapons. For simply going to a bar, they weren't so maniacal to bring firearms, but they did have knives, brass knuckles, and a billy club. Now they're out for blood.

Morena backs into a previously empty table, so it wasn't moved out of the way by those who were sticking around for a free show.

Knify, The man wielding the knife sneers, stepping over his unconscious teammate, and lunges. No look of concern graces Morena's face as she merely leans and avoids the weapon's keen edge. Despite being unexpected, the man isn't stunned or even dismayed. Once he made the conscious decision to draw blood, the warrior's instinct took over and he wouldn't allow himself to be careless. He swift draws back and stabs at her again, hesitating none at all, keeping equal focuses on offense and defense.

Morena is much the same, wasting not a movement or breath. She keeps mere millimeters from harm while focusing on the battlefield as a whole. Despite being cornered, she doesn't appear concerned at all.

While them men circle around, the knife-wielder makes a wide horizontal swipe, which Morena bends low and continues to dodge. As if prepared to miss, he follows his heavy momentum and reaches to her with his free hand. Normally a seamless combination, this was seen through as Morena merely slaps his hand away and knocks him off balance. Shocked at the reversal taking place, before retaining balance he thrusts with a heavy stab. Morena merely grins.

Leaning all the way back, the girl lands on the table with the knife and arm passing right above her. Then the table is thrown off balance, tipping backwards. The edge of the table slams right into Knify's wrist, knocking free the grip of the blade, hurling into the air.

Morena wasn't slightly surprised from this development. Riding her falling momentum, the moment the floor is hit she tucks into a roll. Kicking with her feet, she comes to a stand and backs into the bar, bartender right behind her.

Seeing that this common brawl was turning deadly, the bartender saw fit to put a stop to this immediately. Ducking underneath the counter, he reached for a shotgun he kept hidden for when the drunks got just a little too rowdy. However, when he brought it out the girl flipped over a table and came to a stop right in front of him. Without even looking she reached behind her and placed a hand on his shotgun. She merely peeked back and shook her head, still that grin on her face.

That wayward knife headed just slightly to the left of the Morena and the bartender's heads. Just as the girl signaled the shotgun wasn't needed, she caught the knife by the handle and placed it safely on the bar. Instead of the shotgun or knife, she chose a pair of shot glasses as her weapons.

With the table now acting as a obstruction, the man with the club is now the closest. Just like a brute a swings for the fences. Morena again effortlessly dodges, and many bottles and glasses are shattered as a result. Though the girl doesn't entirely focus on avoiding. This time she actually attacks, aiming for his horribly exposed midsection.

With a shot glass in the palm of her left hand, she thrusts it directly into his back. The power behind a blow like that shouldn't have been much, but his body recoiled as if hit by a cannon ball. He was hit directly in the kidney, the force of the impact directed onto the vital organ by the structure of the small 50 ml glass. His entire body is paralyzed by intense pain.

Pushing the table out of the way, Knify is still the next closest. He's so infuriated he accidentally trips up the one with brass knuckles with the act. Now weaponless, the man swings with bare fists. Morena likewise challenges him, performing another palm thrust complete with shot glass.

Between the man's fist and the small glass cylinder, the intermediate phalanges of his middle finger proves the more brittle. A "snap" resounds that has the entire bar wincing in pain.

Screaming to high heavens, Knify holds at his wrist as if doing so would somehow help sooth his pain. Completely oblivious to the world around him, he doesn't notice Morena confront him. Grabbing his broken finger, he's completely at her mercy. She drags him and he follows. While trying to lessen the pain that's being inflicted upon him, he actually does all the girl's work for her. As if he weighed no more than a straw pillow, she tosses the full grown man onto the one with brass knuckles. The weight of such a beanbag, without a doubt, knocks him to the floor.

Before he could push the one lost in pain off him, Morena takes a wide chair and sits on top of the both of them, pinning them between it's legs. Brass knuckles should easily be strong enough to lift the girl sitting on top of him, but there's also a helpless Knify with a broken finger as well. He doesn't have the leverage to do a thing. Morena goes ahead and ties a green and blue ribbon over her right eye.

The table Morena sat at was previously occupied (the customer moving when he saw the brawl heading his way). His bottle of vodka is still on the table, and Morena helps herself to pouring a drink into one of her two shot glasses. First sniffing than recoiling at it's strong effect; taking but a sip, she immediately pulls back and sticks out her tongue as if it were burnt. She's certainly too young and the alcohol too strong for her tastes.

Relaxing for bit a few seconds, Morena then whistles. After she does, the door swings open and a crowd suddenly rushes inside. Armed with assault rifles they cause quite the scene with the remaining patrons. It's obvious their aim isn't the regular drunks, but the ones the girl picked a fight with. They start rounding the bodies up and take them outside. Upon seeing how the situation's drastically turned, the only one truly capable of opposition, brass knuckles, ceases his struggles once the rifles' muzzles are trained on him. Not like he could really do anything in the first place. Though the soldiers seem a bit unsure what to do, as their commander seems to be indifferent and won't move from her position of sitting on them.

"In the first place, was this even necessary?" a new girl, a cute short blonde, walks into the bar, speaking a language the drunks wouldn't recognize as Japanese. "Basically, you just wanted some practice."

"How am I supposed to get stronger if I don't grind and gain exp?" Saten casually objects. "Besides, if things went south I could have just called you guys in."

Frenda sighs, not exactly sure where she should start. Well, obviously it should be the two grown men she's sitting on top of like some kind of queen. Giving her a queer look, the perpetrator merely smiles. That alone is reason enough. Saten got into a bar fight because she thought it'd be fun. Apparently it was, very much.

Instead the blonde mercenary decides to ignore the headache altogether, "Come on. We need to get out of here before someone realizes what we're doing."

"Yeah yeah," Saten finally gets up, and her fellow rebels take the two privateers into custody.

"You only need to say 'yeah' once," her friend reprimands.

Returning to the corner where the privateers were previously sitting, she retrieves her large coat. At the bar, she takes the knife. With them, Saten's Rebellion finally leaves the bar. However, she doesn't leave empty handed. After exiting, she hands two near-full bottles of vodka to the rebels still standing guard outside. She threw her coat in the first place to save those three bottles when the privateers overturned their own table at the brawl's start. The gift was accepted gracefully by the men.

Of course she kept one for herself.

Waiting impatiently beside Magpie, Eliza carries a mixture of expressions. Worry, frustration, over-eagerness, and a scolding that only a mother could possess. She was against the idea of Saten going in there alone, but didn't know if the girl was really in any danger or not. The mother couldn't really tell if she was glad or upset that the girl returned without a scratch on her.

"I'm glad you're okay," she chose as her greeting when the pair returned.

Smiling, "See, I told you you'd have nothing to worry about!"

Eliza returns the warm gesture and allows Saten to walk past. Until she hooks the girl's arm and hold her in place. The sudden action causes the hidden bottle to slip from her grasp and fall into the snow. Saten freezes in place.

"Saten-san, did you think you could sneak that passed me?"

The girl under the spotlight doesn't respond.

"This might be a war, but you're still a minor!"

Eliza takes the bottle for herself.

"Wait! Don't take that! I still need it!"

For the record, Frenda knew her partner was still hiding a bottle, but didn't really care either way.

Why Saten needed a bottle of vodka became clear an hour later.

* * *

"I think I've seen enough hairy butts to last a lifetime," Frenda complains.

The five privateers captured by Saten now stand before the audience of Saten's Rebellion. They stand for interrogation now that they're far from civilization and warmth and comfort. They stand naked.

Saten sits upon Hawk who's barrel points in the center of their little crew while fixing Knify's sheath to her belt. Many are gathered as witnesses and the privateers aren't sure if this is an interrogation or execution. It could very well be both. In this freezing cold, they silently hope this is over with as soon as possible.

"Okay," is translated not by Eliza, but a male so as to add an effect of intimidation, "here is what's going to happen. I'm going to ask some questions, and the first one to answer get this," she holds up the bottle of vodka, "and a head start. Now, what can you tell me about the ones who hired you?"

They nearly trip over themselves to answer her every question. The one deemed the winner, Knify with the broken finger, got the bottle, directions to the nearest town, and a five minute head start. After that time the other four gave pursuit in this freezing snow.

"So," Frenda asks after staring too long at a group of naked men running for their lives in the snow, "what do you think about this?"

To get the information they needed out of the privateers, Saten didn't even need to use her eye. Nobody even questioned the validity of their responses. While they were prepared to die on the battlefield, they didn't exactly possesses a loyalty outside of their paycheck. Worse part, they weren't even paid by the Russian Military yet.

"They were supposed to meet with their Contact in a few hours and receive their equipment. If nobody shows it won't be any skin off the Contact's back. He'll just find some more stooges. But, if we swing in there, not only can we get ourselves some more vehicles, but we can also disrupt the flow of privateer attacks. Even if we have to backtrack a little, I think the choice is clear."

It would appear so, but Frenda isn't so convinced.

Leaning in close so no one could overhear, "I hate to break this to you, but this might not be the best idea. We can reach the Elizalina Alliance today if we ignore this. Basically, we can finally get out of World War III and get ourselves a warm bed to sleep in."

There was no way Saten could blame her friend for this selfishness. As they are finally so close to their goal, of course she would be eager. It was very tempting to drop everything and sprint for the finish line, but Saten simply couldn't do it.

"After everything these people have done for us, I can just simply leave them behind. You saw them, right? They all want to go after the ones responsible for destroying their peaceful lives."

Yet the Academy City pair could still run and leave them behind. After all the battle experience these rebels have acquired, they very likely could handle this on their own. However, without Saten, without her Right Eye, the casualty count will be high. Could the former middle school girl live with that?

"We do this," Saten is concise. "Beside, it'll only push us back one day. One day could hardly make a difference."

Still, Frenda has a feeling in her gut that this is the wrong play. She doesn't know why, but her experience as a mercenary is telling her to walk away from this operation. Normally this would be where Frenda would abandon her friend, but reminds herself of Saten's capability. That girl is a dirty rotten cheater. Even if the situation turns south in the worst possible way, she'll still be able to pull them out of it.

So the decision is announced and the armored division turns around. They head off to deal the biggest blow for the sake of the Russian People yet.

* * *

When just short of 40 km from the Contact's rendezvous point, Saten puts a halt to the division. She's seen something with her Right Eye. So as not to be misinterpreted, she orders the vehicles to circle up so they can have a meeting right then and there.

"For the next 40 km, were are going to suffer howitzer bombardment, ballistic missiles, air support, tanks, infantry. Basically, the worst opposition we've faced yet. Even with my ability, some of you _will_ die. This is guaranteed.

"They haven't picked up on our activity yet, but there are radar sensors up ahead that will track us the moment we cross that invisible line 40 meters ahead. Once we do, hell will be unleashed upon us. I haven't foreseen our defeat, but I haven't foreseen our victory either. This path will be ruthless, violent, and heartbreaking.

"While I can honestly say we stand a chance, it still isn't too late to turn back. We've already received word that all your families safely arrived within the Elizalina Alliance, and if we choose to continue down this path some of you will never see them again.

"I cannot, in good conscience, lead you any further knowing I will have to throw many of your lives away. I will leave the decision to you. Do we turn around and return to the only ones you owe responsibility, or do we strike back and protect your fellow civilians displaced by war that you'll never meet?"

This is dead serious. Were they soldiers they may have not given it a second thought. Hell, they might have even laughed at her concern. But Saten's rebels are not soldiers. They are farmers, grocery store clerks, gas station attendants, housewife. They possess no commitment, no obligation to do what they might. Those they'll protect will never thank them, never say a good word or shake their hands. They won't even know they're being protected. Still, do they want to risk their lives for this?

"Дa!"

"Дa!"

"Дa!"

"Дa!"

"Дa! Дa! Дa!"

Saten knew very little Russian. Just introducing herself as Morena to the privateers required 10 minutes of practice. However, she knew "Дa!" It meant "Yes!"

The girl honestly doesn't know what she is going to do with them. It brought a heartbroken smile to her face. She's seen this beforehand. She knows may are going to die. If she could do this alone and survive she would, but she'll have to ask many of them to throw themselves on barbed wire so that others may climb over them. It might have been their choice, but this is her responsibility. This is what it means to be a king.

"Alright men! You will follow my every word from this point on! If I ask you to jump, you don't ask 'why?' You don't ask, 'how high?' You just jump!"

They cheer.

"I will also reassign a lot of you. It might make you uncomfortable, you may leave a buddy you've spent this entire journey with, but I do this so that the most of us can survive, and the least of us die. No matter what I tell you to do, no matter how mundane, you perform without question. Got it?"

Again, they acknowledge. Every person here is well aware of just how frighteningly powerful this girl truly is. They have utmost confidence in her.

"First thing's first, every passenger abandon your jeeps and cram yourselves into the APCs!"

Her first order brings dire significance. She asked the passengers to leave, but not the drivers. That meant very likely the jeeps wouldn't make it through this hell march. Each person stared at the few they knew to drive those lightly armored vehicles. They are likely to be the first to die. While the atmosphere might have been good thus far, now people are starting to get scared. Many shake hands, salute, and some even hug the men given this horrible responsibility.

Saten continues giving out reassignments, including removing the commander for Hawk with one of the translators. In other words Saten will be in command, just from within Magpie. Other orders which sound strange are given, but likewise obeyed. Some of the elderly volunteer to take the places of the jeep drivers, but are flatly refused. They had to trust that Saten has a purpose for everything she's doing, so she can't go back on a single issue. Even if she doesn't necessarily know which decisions are best or not.

"Do you really _see_ us succeeding?" Frenda has to ask whenever they have a moment of privacy.

Saten doesn't give any clear signs to anyone who might be reading her body language, but she does admit, "I can't see that far. As far as I can, it's hell."

So they have to set on this mission before even knowing if it's a Dead End or not. Frenda can't be more convinced this is a terrible idea.

The conversation had prior to breaking the news to the rest replays itself in Saten's mind. Frenda made mention that Russia would never give privateers howitzers that can reach as far as 40 km. At best they'd give them WWII relics which could hit 15 max. That's why only Magpie, which was taken directly from the military, is equipped with a remote control gun. Why in the world would the Contact bring weapons like these just for a hand off with privateers?

Well, the obvious solution is usually the best solution. It was a precaution against Saten's Rebellion. But of all things, why howitzers? Of all the precautions they could have made, they chose the one that would greatest test the limits of Saten's Right Eye. Covering 40 km will take an hour if they don't break formation, keeping pace with the slowest yet most pivotal T-80 tank. Saten simply can't "see" far enough ahead. Coincidence, or deliberate?

Thus far, only one opponent has shown an intelligence to analyze the nature of the Right Eye. Academy City. But couldn't the Russian Military have analyzed Saten's progress and hypothesized as much as well? Well, in short, no. Were she fighting the Russian Military, then maybe. But she hasn't. She's been fighting privateers with poor organizational skills and zero oversight. In other words, only those who've survived an attack against Saten's Rebellion would be able to provide any useful information. And the rebel leader didn't want to brag, but survivors are in extremely short supply. Certainly not enough to even come close to discerning her ability. No, this information could only have come from her old foe.

Never mind all the political ramification of Academy City intentionally leaking information to their enemy in war, but why would they do so in the first place? Certainly they didn't want the Russians to kill the girl and end up destroying the world. No, it can only be a test, an experiment. Academy City is watching and recording every piece of information that is about to transpire. They want to fully analyze the Right Eye and devise any critical flaw or weakness. The worst part is, after this battle, they might learn more about it than Saten herself.

"We shouldn't have come here," Saten mumbles.

Seeing her companion doubt herself, Frenda merely shrugs, "Basically, if everything we think is true, this will only be a test. There will be a path to victory."

Saten can only hope.

And thus Saten's Rebellion's toughest fought battle begins.

They started in a close-nit diamond formation. When one thinks of howitzers the normal counter would be to stay as spread apart as possible. A barrage of High-Explosive rounds can severely damage even if not a direct hit. To crowd would only increase each round's effectiveness. But of course, Saten orchestrated this for a reason.

With practically abandoning the lighter armored vehicles, the girl's paradise that was Magpie is now invaded by men of the rebellion. For many of them, this is their first time seeing the fabled leader up close. By now it was notoriously known that she spoke barely a word of their language, so they couldn't as much strike up the conversations they were all dying (not literally) to have. The cabin of Magpie is eerily silent for what can very well be it's death march.

The convoy drove for several minutes without as much as a disturbance. Certainly the Contact must have picked them up on radar, but as of yet has to make a move. A tension chokes the inside of the armored vehicle, as it must the rest of the rebellion, but they have faith that even if they die this day, their effort will bring forth victory and the safety of their countrymen.

Saten herself reserved the gunner's seat to herself rather than taking the more comfortable reserved for infantry. Of all the people, she is the one most relaxed. Humming slightly to pass the time, she must be imagining a tune listened to a lot back in Academy City. Merely is she trying to pass the time as all this silence is suffocating her.

Then she suddenly starts performing an activity. What the others might have suspected to be a system's check for the remote controlled guns up top, they are all shocked when she suddenly opens fire. To this point there hasn't been any sign of activity from their enemy.

Suddenly fire blankets the sky. Explosions rock the heavens and a shock wave strikes the armored vehicles.

"What was that?" Eliza is likely matching the concerns of all the worried Russian men who have no means of observing what's taking place outside.

"Was that an Excalibur?" asks Frenda.

"Or the Russian equivalent. Three of them actually," Saten corrects.

"'Excalibur?'"

Explaining to the military novice, "Basically, it's a rocket you can shoot out of a howitzer. Normally their range is only about 10-15 km, but if you fire a shell with an attached rocket, that's the only way you could get an absurd distance of 40 km."

"And if it has a rocket engine," Saten takes over the explanation, "it has rocket fuel. It doesn't take much to rupture the tank and cause it to explode. Once it detonated it set off a chain reaction to the other nearby Excaliburs."

A moment after they hear what sounds like thunder.

"There go the sonic booms. With a rocket engine they fly faster than the sound barrier, so basically, you don't even hear the death whistle of a regular mortar shell. Those Excaburs are some scary things."

Horrified by the truths of war, Eliza can't keep her curiosity in check, "What would happen if those thing's hit?"

"Well-"

But Frenda doesn't get to finish. Saten goes to work again and fires into the seeming clear sky. Like before, and explosion erupts. This time only one, but the gunner doesn't relent and times two more volleys, each resulting like the first. Once the girl appears finished, the blonde mercenary continues.

"Basically, we'd be toast. If it's a rocket, it must have a guidance system. If they could tell which one of us is the tank on radar, they could of sent of direct hit to it first and finished the rest of us off with the other two. Normally, one volley would have been enough to wipe us all out."

Saten takes a deep breath and leans back in her seat, "That should do it for a while. Apparently six Excaliburs is all they had."

Frenda snorts, "Should have been. Each one costs $400,000, or around 50 million yen. Basically, it's a hell of an expensive bullet. To have wasted six of them is likely to cause an outrage from the taxpayers."

"It also tells us how many howitzers they have."

Three.

The two main players take a breather while Eliza translates the summery of the explanation received. If the Contact's ultra long range weapons have been exhausted, or they've decided to cease wasting the very expensive toys, the effective range of the coming encampment has been diminished considerably. They can relax for a couple dozen kilometers.

Afterwards, however...

Saten calls it, "It's about time, spread out in the Eagle formation."

Beforehand she explained the different formations and everyone's position in them. "Eagle" was precisely that, a widespread formation meant to have them as thinly herded as possible. That they initiated this maneuver could mean only one thing.

"Warthog, slow by 3 kph and adjust course 7 degrees left!"

"Blueberry, take position behind Rattlesnake and match speed!"

"Stingray, gun it!"

Saten began barking out orders in rapid succession as the true drums of war started thumping. Those "Death Whistles," as described by Frenda, finally sounded just prior to detonations occurring where the vehicles Saten ordered to vacate were previously stationed. It wasn't only there, but explosions rocked all of the snowy field.

"Hornet, break hard right and fall in line behind me!"

Continuing with the frantic orders, Eliza likewise translates so the drivers can act accordingly. Frenda keeps her eyes peeled and does her best to keep on a steady course, but knows not to rely entirely on the mystic guide. Frenda needn't be a drone that only takes orders, but an independent operator that can be relied upon to perform her static capability. If she needs to do something extra, or ends up taking the wrong course, she can trust Saten to correct her. But until then the blonde mercenary needs to continue doing her very best. That is the trust built between who began this journey together.

"Mosquito, hit the breaks and duck!"

The jeep, call sign "Mosquito" did exactly that. Before coming to a complete stop, a High Explosive round crashed twenty meters in front of him. Twenty is enough. The fragmentation rocked his vehicle, literally, like a spiked sledgehammer. Metal was rent, engine destroyed, windshield shattered, and the carriage as a whole flipped from the impact. The fate of the driver, Saten doesn't know. There was no surviving for Mosquito, so the best she could do was protect the man inside as best she could. Put the jeep as far behind the point of impact as possible, and have the thick engine block act as a shield. If it was enough, Saten didn't immediately know. Either she saved his life or prolonged his suffering. She wouldn't know until this is all over and they return to pick him up. That is the limit of her Right Eye.

"Hawk," Saten speaks directly into her own radio, in Japanese, "raise your gun's pitch as high as possible! Aim 2 degrees right!"

As she issued these direct orders, another jeep was hit. This time directly. There would be no question of the fate of it's driver. While issuing orders, Saten cruelly timed when she would speak to Hawk's Japanese-speaking commanding officer so as to limit the damage to an expendable vehicle. That direct hit was the result.

After ordering a few more evasive maneuvers, "Hawk, shoot!"

The roar of the 125 mm 2A46-2 smoothbore gun hailed the beginning of the rebel's counter attack. The Contact wanted to hit them simultaneously with long range artillery while having air support blanket them with missiles and gunfire. Ordering the three helicopters to advance, they were nearly in range when 20 kg of tungsten tore the flying platform to pieces. To say the least they never saw it coming.

Firmly spooked, the pilots abandoned course and hightailed it out of there. After hearing all the rumors about this rebel leader Morena, and witnessing what happened to their top-of-the-line artillery, shooting a helicopter out of the sky with a tank's main gun was the straw that broke the camel's back. No amount of patriotism, obedience, greed, or whatever drives them, would have them risk their lives against a, let's face it, superhuman enemy. The Contact is furious, but there isn't anything he can do to stop it. The Contact will have to make do with what's left. And what's left should be plenty.

Should be.

To this point, all that have been lost for certain by the Rebels are those who had to be sacrifice in lieu of crafting other options. However, that luxury extends only as far as, well, far. The greater the distance between themselves and the long range weapons, the further it will take those weapons to reach them. Exploiting the gap when an attack was committed to, and when it actually connects is how Saten has kept so many alive thus far. To be precise, it takes approximately 30 seconds for the shell to travel 15 km. That's a lot of time to organize and avoid.

However, the closer they approach the less time it takes to connect. Saten's is only one voice dictating in real time the best paths for each vehicle to take. To say the least, that takes precious seconds. Let's not forget all the translating that happens as well, and one can image how long it takes for the order to exit the girl's mouth to when it's actually followed. Take into account there's three large guns shooting about four devastating shells a minute each, and it's obvious this girl with the cheat ability can't keep up.

A High-Explosive shell detonates rather close to Armadillo, punctures it's armor, and maims several inside. The driver escaped harm and continues to push forward, but it's effectiveness has been reduced to a moving target.

As they reach within 5 km, such begins to happen regularly. Unable to keep with the frequency of attacks in her rapidly dwindling window of opportunity, damage is taken on a constant basis. Hawk can survive non-direct hits just fine because of its heavy armor, but the same isn't true for the lighter APCs. Luck more than anything determines if the crew is injured or not. The jeeps, unfortunately, might as well have been made of tinfoil.

"Hawk, 9 degrees pitch, 3 degrees left! Fire!"

Following instructions explicitly, the T-80 aims and fires blindly. The result of which is perhaps best not witnessed in detail. One of the howitzers is hit. It, however, wasn't mounted on top of a motorized chassis. It required a crew of six maneuvering, scouting, loading, all in the open air. When the tank shell hit such an encampment directly, it wasn't a pretty sight. Let alone the weapon, those human beings were also blown to pieces, if not pounded into mush completely. To say the least, this display frightened the Contact's forces horribly.

So as a response, the Contact sends out their own tanks.

Four matching T-80s line up in front of the remaining artillery guns not as much to shield them, but to take advantage of their position. From there they can view well into the distance while provided with a bit of cover. The tanks point their guns at the advancing army. Really, only one vehicle is a threat, their sister T-80. But this is one against four. How can it possibly hold up? They take their time checking distance with their rangefinder, and prepare to fire for a guaranteed hit.

One of the four takes a direct hit. It's armor holds and the crew is more or less fine. Against equal machines, it will take a bit more than one hit to destroy it at this range.

With aiming preparations complete, the four tanks fire.

Two things happen at that very moment. As if it were reading their minds, Hawk changed course and evaded, the three shells making impact somewhere in it's tracks. And the second thing that happened, one of the four suddenly exploded.

When it was previously hit, that specific tank took damage to it's main smoothbore gun. It wasn't immediately noticeable, but it was in fact bent. When it tried to fire on Hawk, it backfired, sending all that kinetic energy straight back into turret. This resulted in an intense flare of heat that literally cooks everything inside. The pressure, seeking release, popped the top of the tank like a shaken soda can. As for everything inside, the smoke and pillar of flame is obvious an indicator.

With tanks entering the foray, all of the rebellion starts to swarm like a pack of insects. To this point they've been uniform in their movements, but that was only a counter against the howitzers. From this point it's no longer a race, but a battle.

The Contact seems to think so as well. While a few more artillery barrages couldn't hurt, by this point it's time for some up close and personal warfare. The Contact signals for all the others to move out as well.

Jeeps sped off with heavily armed passengers, infantry with rocket propelled grenades take positions, and anti-materiel rifles seek elevation. This is their final push, the combined might of a force meant to subjugate the area before the Elizaline Alliance of Independent Nations. In more ways than one, this is their last stand.

From this point, there's little Saten can do herself to limit the number of casualties. This organized chaos, this war, is simply too much for one individual to attempt to orchestrate. Now her concerns are only two; the safeties of Magpie and Hawk. If one or the other are lost, they are all going to die.

It's finally at this point Frenda is allowed to completely hit the throttle. To keep themselves as covered as possible, they were made to match pace with Hawk, but on this kind of terrain Magpie can speed up by 20 kph. There are truly only two conditions for victory, Hawk destroying the three remaining tanks, and Magpie and Saten breaching their line of defense. Once that's done, it's over.

With the artillery finally calling it quits as their own units are with range, the battle between the privateers and the rebels truly begins. Of the surviving APC crews, they unload their passengers and battle in the fields. Keep in mind, every one of their weapons were taken from the privateers themselves. Every weapon they have (minus howitzers and helicopters), the rebels also possess. They too eliminate targets with sniper fire, blow away vehicles with RPGs, and create general havoc. For the privateers to think they're superior simply because they're armed is a mistake. In practically every aspect, they truly were equals.

Just as one of the tanks engaging Hawk is about to fire, the rebel vehicle rapidly turns. Unfortunately it isn't enough at this range and is hit in it's forward armor section. But the shot isn't enough to disable or hamper it in any great way, and Hawk returns fire. It's aim is for a specific area, dead center on a privateer tank's side just above the treads. The result of this is a fantastic explosion. It's now two versus one.

A jeeps cuts across the battlefield with the privateers shooting like madmen. The two passengers with rifles display some fairly accurate high-speeds shooting, tearing apart some of the rebel infantry without breaking a sweat. The forth passenger aims with his RPG and obliterates one of the now hallowed APCs. They cheer and cackle like hyenas, feeling invincible and high off violence. Then another APC sprays hot lead from a distance and their upper torsos are all but dissolved. It did so as little more than an afterthought, continuing to barrel towards the privateer's rear battle lines.

Saten relays further instructions to Hawk to avoid fire, and sets her own sights on certain victory. Namely, the Contact. Once this person is captured the battle can end. All that stands in her way is a small ridge.

Hitting the gas and jumping the incline, what awaits Saten is a firing squad of machine guns, RPGs, and more than a dozen privateers all ready to unload their ordinance into Magpie. They have the jump on her.

Except they never really did. Before hitting air Frenda jerked the controls to turns the wheels sideways and have the vehicle fishtail. As it does, the mounted gun up top locks in position. As the rear of the vehicle swings, the gun up top spews hot lead. Riding the momentum, the cross hairs naturally cover the front line of privateers, completely obliterating their ambush.

Those who weren't shredded instantly dove for cover. While that trick might have caught them off guard, there are still many left who have yet to let go of their rocket launchers. It isn't over.

And that's when the ramp drops and an entire squad of rebels are revealed. Unlike the other APCs, Magpie never unloaded her passengers. They now aim their weapons at the privateers frantically struggling to their feet. For the first few seconds it's like shooting fish in a barrel while the crew disembarks, and then it's upgraded to a slaughter after they do.

Just because Magpie reached the end of the battlefield, doesn't mean the battle's automatically won. There are still a few more odds and ends to mop up. First off, Saten obliterates the artillery's munitions, resulting is some fantastic explosions that consume those accursed howitzers. Next she targets one of the helicopters that has yet to be put to use (perhaps a lack of pilots?) and banishes it to a fiery abyss. A little removed is a black luxury sedan out of place in this battlefield, so she sprays a burst into it's engine block, surely killing it but without the previous fireworks. Finally she instructs Frenda to pull them up a small hill so they can get a wide view of the battlefield.

Honestly, it's difficult to tell from here exactly what's going on. Bodies lay scattered about, vehicle burn after being hit by explosives or concentrated fire, and the worst part is, she can't even truly tell friend from foe. However, there is an atmosphere about this battle, an aura. It began when the two remaining howitzers destroyed in plumes of flames. That act served as a beacon, a signal that the rebels have spearheaded all the way to the privateer's command center. It's practically the same as planting your flag in the enemy's base. It was the declaration of victory.

While the fighting has mostly lulled, the three tanks still battle restlessly. Even the base has fallen and commander captured/killed, the biggest weapons are still in play. After Hawk destroyed the second tank, the two remaining folded ranks and closely stuck together, covering the other so as not to leave an opening. Hawk and the remaining pair have been trading blows all the while without a distinct knockout. However, at this rate it's clear the outcome. Even with Saten's Right Eye guiding them, a Dead End is certain for this two versus one battle.

Which is why when one of the privateer's tanks exploded through no effort of Hawk, nobody could think. Back at the command center, a number of unused vehicles still remained. After all, this area was meant to be a depot to arm the privateer army that's been ravaging the civilians of Russia. Just because they had a bunch of tanks didn't mean they had enough qualified people who could crew them. Not to mention, the privateers Saten ambushed and left to wander naked in the snow were meant to fill that role. The plan from the very beginning was to grab hold of this very tank.

Now that Hawk has a brother Sparrow, the rebel's power is unmatched. The initial strike on the armored battle was enough to completely clinch victory. Even if there are stragglers, the Saten's Rebellion has achieved their final victory.

* * *

 _Still think this flowed better as 2 chapters, but oh well. Next week will be an actual double release, not two combined into one. The first will be a very short chapter, but it kinda has to be. Afterwards we'll_ finally _get to the Elizalina Alliance. When I decided to start this rebellion sub arc I didn't think it would go on for so long before we could get back to the main plot, but at the very least I hope I've managed to keep it entertaining. I don't want to spoil things for what's coming up, so I'll shut myself up before I give up the goose._

 _Till next time,_

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	22. A Certain Execution

**A Certain Execution**

The final tank proved stubborn and died in a blaze of futility, but the remaining privateers laid down their arms and surrendered. The next couple hours are spent marking all who survived, getting medical treatment for the injured, and counting the spoils. They were able to relax at this time thanks to all the radar equipment used on them most previously. Were the Russian Military to send reinforcements, the rebels would see it coming with plenty of time to spare.

Statistically speaking, this battle was a landslide victory for the rebels. While starting with a near even 80 combatant, only 24 had died. On the other side, the privateers were just under a hundred and a total of 87 killed. If one were to consider the monetary damages inflicted upon the privateers, the result is even the more lopsided. All in all, it's a moment to celebrate.

"Hollow" wasn't the word, but this victory didn't feel complete. The body of the Contact was found among the privateers. Only did they know it was him by the expensive suit he wore. At some point he'd been shot and died, simple as that. Somehow this whole battle, all the ones before it, felt pointless.

Except one person didn't buy it. Frenda is convinced this body doesn't belong to the Contact. Even without Saten's Right Eye, the blonde mercenary sniffs out the true mastermind hiding within the captured privateers. Even Saten marvels how it was done so efficiently, but Frenda held her method close to the vest and called it a "trade secret." In truth she merely looked at their shoes. The body double was wearing raggedy boots and the true Contact has some expensive Italian name brand. Apparently the corpse he traded clothes with didn't share the same size feet as him. Frenda could relate.

So, now there is the question of what to do with him. Tons of classified information about the entire operation has already been retrieved. From within the spoils was a laptop. For the password and encryption, Saten used her Right Eye magic to gain access without the hard drive deleting itself due to failure of attempts. It's contents are disastrous for the Military and Russian Orthodox Church. With all this in hand Saten herself could probably stand before the United Nations and get Russia kicked out of the G8.

"Well," Saten asks her partner, "what do you think?"

Honest appraisal, "Basically, it really doesn't matter one way or the other. We could hold him hostage, let him go, or turn him over to the Russian people to tear limb from limb. No matter what we choose, it won't effect _us_ in the slightest. However," looking back to the crowd of surviving rebels, "letting him go scot-free probably wouldn't sit well with them. In the end, this was never _our_ war in the first place."

Saten feels it too, the blood lust. The Russian civilians want revenge for their lost loved ones, destroyed homes, and all the pain they've suffered along the way. But, to this point they've been fighting to protect themselves, to uphold justice, and to carve a future with their own hands. This, however, this is none of those. To kill this man, to kill the Contact, it wouldn't be justice. It would be murder.

Thus far, they've all killed plenty. No matter the reason, killing is never beautiful. However, banding together, protecting themselves, protecting those who will never know their sacrifice, it certainly isn't ugly. However, turning the Contact over to be torn apart by these valiant, self-sacrificing, kind people, that would forever be a stain on their souls. It isn't Saten's responsibility to maintain the purity they can once again obtain, but it is the Winter Witch Morena's.

Without saying a word to her friend, Saten marches to a nearby rebel, borrows a handgun, and takes aim at the Contact.

"Stop!"

Leaping forward, Frenda grabs Saten's arm and holds it down. This sudden action startles everyone, and now they realize what the middle-school girl was about to do.

"What the hell are you doing?" the blonde mercenary with plenty of blood on her own hands screams.

Saten is honestly confused, "What are _you_ doing? That was dangerous. I could have shot you by accident."

"What do you mean 'What am I doing?' You were about to _kill_ that man!"

A tired left eye gazes at her friend warmly, "Is that it? It's not like I haven't killed anyone before. Gotou Rize died because of my actions. The soldiers that captured us died because I asked you to do it. And I killed plenty with Magpie's gun. How is this any different?"

All of which is true. Saten has become a killer. But this is war and that's different, isn't it? And, is there any difference between that and when Frenda has killed people? Though Saten didn't say as much, Frenda could feel the gaze from the sole uncovered eye ask her, "Aren't we the same now?"

"This, this isn't right."

Frenda is being a complete hypocrite, even if her friend would never accuse her of as much. The blonde _mercenary_ has killed for far less, has _encouraged_ the former Level 0 to walk this path, yet, for reasons she doesn't understand but wholeheartedly believes, she can't allow Saten to execute this man.

"If _I'm_ not the one to-"

A gunshot echoes.

Immediately Frenda throws herself over her friend and holds tight to use her own petite body as a shield. But no harm apparently comes. Realizing Saten wasn't the target, the mercenary lessens her grip. If the rebellion leader, the Winter Witch Morena, wasn't he target, who was?

Looking around, a few of the rebels hit the dirt when the gunshot rang, but only a select few. Some actually saw the shot happen and are cautiously backing away from the assassin. Revealed from the crowd is the wife and mother, Elizavetta, nervously holding a handgun with a trembling grasp. Her target-

A bloom of velvet spreads across the stolen fatigues of the Contact. The bullet punctured his chest just right of center. Mere shock seized his body and kept him standing upright, but that lasts only a second. In short order he falls onto the snow. In just a few moments, all light fades from his eyes as he passes.

Upon realizing what was just done, that calm and resolute determination from Saten shatters, "Eliza!"

Fearing something absolutely terrible is about to happen, Saten tries push Frenda away and strip that handgun from the mother's hands, but she willingly relinquishes the murder weapon to the nearest man and approaches the young girls. Lowering herself to them, she takes them both in a firm embrace.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us, but that's enough. I don't know if this will end the privateer's attacks on civilians, but if a _Winter Witch_ is needed in the future, I can be Morena."

Within the warm embrace of a woman who has created life, Saten can feel a subtle shift. Not just in her, Frenda, or Eliza, but everyone. That bloodlust, hatred, revenge, it's all vanished. The Contact needed to die, that hadn't changed, but instead of revenge, it was judgment. The only one here that has yet to bare a sin took that act upon herself and saved the souls of everyone. A rose blooms across Saten's cheeks as she realizes the true hero here isn't her.

"Yeah, I guess it really is time for us to move on," Saten admits.

Allowing herself to be a weak child for a moment, Saten returns the embrace and shares her warms with the other two. Frenda, though ridged, isn't entirely refusing the group hug. But for the mercenary, it feels forbidden, like a purity a dirty person like her would only contaminate. Yet, she can't completely keep herself from desiring it.

Afterwards the rebellion takes everything they can and scuttles the rest. Even if the rebellion is complete, they now have several new vehicles and a plethora of weapons. There's no real reason to simply leave it sitting here. There was one missed opportunity however.

"It's a shame about the car," Frenda's fingers glide across the top of the Contact's luxury sedan.

Explaining herself, "I didn't want him to escape. A car like that could have outran anything we have."

"In the end, that helicopter was a death trap waiting to happen," Frenda recalls the sole flying vehicle they could have taken. "Not like there isn't an extensive defense system to protect the border from bombers or missiles or anything like that."

The girls smirk to each other. While something like a helicopter would be a dream come true for covering the vast distance they have already in Russia, there were simply too many means of being tracked if they took flight. And all those Academy City planes going 7000 kph scared the hell out of them. The frequency of those flights have increased in recent days.

"Speaking of which," Saten wonders, "Academy City _still_ hasn't made a move on us."

Frenda turns and leans back on the sedan, "Yeah, you think they would have by now. And it's not like they couldn't drop in on us any time they wanted. All it would take is a couple of those HsB-02s to drop a landing party or a couple of mechs. Basically, we'd be completely screwed."

If they _could_ ambush her any moment they wanted, why haven't they? What are they waiting for?

Saten shrugs, "I'm not sure, but-"

Words cease as the girl spots something suspicious in the Contact's car. The windows are tinted so it's hard to completely tell, but it reflects light and is easily noticeable.

"What is it?" backing away, Frenda too peers inside.

Squinting and closing in as if that would help her see, "I don't know."

This car had already been searched by the rebels, but something perhaps thought irrelevant was left behind in the back seat. The door has already been unlocked, so Saten opens it with ease. When it is, what remained in the back is revealed.

Both freeze. Immediately do they recognize what's laying there. As if calling her, Saten takes it by the handle and holds it close.

"It, it can't be. What is my baseball bat doing here?"

Indeed, the markings and printed text proves it. This is the aluminum bat purchased after Saten moved into the Glowing Garden when her apartment was bombed. She'd taken it with her when they boarded the HsB-02 and dove into Russia, but it was discarded in the middle of a snowy field (along with her clothes and underwear) over a thousand kilometers east, when the both of them were captured by the original Magpie crew. How in the world can it be with the Contact now?


	23. A Certain Elizalina Alliance

**A Certain Elizalina Alliance**

The next day, the rebels cross into the Elizalina Alliance of Independent Nations. Saten didn't know what to expect, and didn't use her Right Eye to spoil it, but they crossed the invisible border without any sort of issue. Any! With this being the middle of World War III and the Russian Military and that base on their heels, there wasn't even a blockade or checkpoint to halt this parade of guns, armored vehicles, and tanks. If they were here to conquer the alliance, they probably could.

As they approached the city nearest to the border, the sight of the rebel's convoy raises a commotion. However, it's not quiet the commotion they were expecting. Actually, it might have been exactly what they were expecting.

"Wow, this takes me back."

Somewhat familiar signs and crowds have gathered to welcome their arrival. News of their exploits have spread far, but as the other half of the original rebellion's arrived several days ago, the reception is especially jubilant. Even if she doesn't understand the language, Saten can still make out them calling out the name Morena.

"You should go out and greet your adoring crowd," Saten teases.

Blushing slightly, Eliza pouts, "When I said I would take over, I didn't mean _this!_ "

Both females know the crowd won't leave satisfied unless the _Witch_ makes an appearance. Truly, there's no avoiding it. Sighing, Eliza gives up. Before she can open the hatch and pop out, Saten stops her.

"Wait up." Removing the puffy white Kodiak parajumper jacket, she tosses the mantle to it's new owner. Eliza reluctantly accepts it.

After affirming it, "It's a little big," she mumbles.

Saten winces. It was _tight_ on her! The middle-school-aged girl hasn't grown again, has she?

When Eliza exits Magpie, the crowd erupts. The rumors spread by Frenda only mentioned the rebel leader as a young woman. She didn't even think up the name or linking her to the Pagan mythos. While those from the original migration will recognize the mother for who she is, nobody else will. However, they knew the true Morena was from Academy City, so it's perhaps better this way. They give their wholehearted applause and keep this secret to themselves.

Meanwhile Saten remains affixed on her baseball bat.

"Are you still looking at that thing?" Frenda asks from the driver's seat.

"I just can't help it. How in the world did it end up there?"

Frenda couldn't help but wonder either, but it was a rather pointless thought exercise at this point. The only one who truly knew the answer was killed. They tried asking the captured privateers, but they'd never seen it before. Truly, it's a mystery they'll never have the opportunity to solve.

Magpie begins to slow while Saten is lost in contemplation. A group of men in dark green military fatigues are signaling their convoy to halt. Obviously they're soldiers of the Alliance. They weren't letting just anyone sneak into their country after all, though they might have lacked the manpower to put a stop to it. They've been watching this armored parade before they even crossed the border.

Following instructions, Frenda drives to a type of makeshift compound that serves as a military base. In truth it looks little more than a parking lot, the rectangular building at it's center likely a church. Obviously it's no longer accessible to the public, but that's probably what is was in the past. The sudden offset of World War III and escalation of Russian aggression likely had this facility prepared in a hurry. While it's not fancy, it appears to get the job done.

Coming to a stop, Saten finally realizes something's happen. Frenda's explanation don't surprise the true rebel leader. It's more than likely she'll have to share a few words with the fellow figurehead against oppression.

The three females exit Magpie, as well as all the other crews from their vehicles. Frenda scowls at seeing how obedient they all are. All of them are too eager to reunite with their loved ones. Really, there's now nothing to stop the Alliance from killing them all and taking all these weapons for themselves. While the Alliance probably wouldn't stoop to that extent, they are getting a whole lot for doing absolutely nothing. The mercenary hated seeing such spoils vanish for nothing in return.

The men speak to Eliza, or the one presently posing as Morena. Frenda understands the leader of this Alliance wants a conversation with the leader of the rebels. While they did intend the mother to fill the role as organizer of this merry band of freedom fighters, it probably isn't the best idea to leave her on her own just yet.

While Frenda is thinking of an excuse to have Elizalina meet with all three of them, that's actually what the soldiers are instructed to do. The mercenary's acute senses are tingling. Not about danger, but to not step forward without a full deck.

Saten nudges her friend, "Hey, what are they talking about?"

Even Kostya had been able to pick up a bit of Japanese. Couldn't Saten learn more than a phrase or two of Russian?

"Their leader wants to see us."

It was a bit of dialog to be summarized so simply, but that's basically what it was. So they are lead inside.

This could be the Headquarters of the Elizalina Alliance's military, but it would be hard to tell just from the looks of it. Paper documents clutter haphazardly placed desks. On a whiteboard is a map of the area, with magnets of different colors suck in various locations. The different colors likely indicate locations of Alliance and Russian forces. There's also a path indicated by a green string. Saten and Frenda recognize it as the path they've taken since landing in Russia. It's amazing to see just how far they've traveled since then.

"So, you are the two troublemakers I've heard so much about."

The owner of the voice, who was speaking in Japanese, was a thin blonde woman. In fact she is very thin, to the point you would be worried for her health rather than aroused if she were in a bikini. Slightly sunken eyes turn from focusing on the map to them, dry lips smile thinly.

That she called this trio a pair and spoke in Japanese meant she knew who was the true Morena. As their path is indicated on this map it's likely Elizalina has been tracking them for a while. Thought she doesn't have the exact point they landed, just the battle in the village.

Placing a hand on Elizavetta's shoulder, Saten steps forward, "That's right."

"You've done quite a number on Russia in this war, even if you haven't realized it yet." Standing, she approaches the map and begins taking magnets off. All of them are on the opposite side of the border, namely, the Russian forces.

"In the previous World War, the Nazi Army conducted a propaganda campaign the likes of which the world has never seen. They convinced the German population that the evacuation of Jews was for the good of the country, and for the good of the Jews. Booklets were fabricated telling glowing reports of putting Jews to work, providing them food, shelter, and health care. The truth was in fact the polar opposite."

Unsure where this history lesson is going, the girls look to themselves somewhat uncomfortably.

"While not the same in scope or vile ruthlessness, there are parallels seen today. This entire war is a farce, led by lies and unkeepable promises. My nation has been under this assault well before the first shots were fired, but the war has since expanded far beyond my own borders. As of lately the censorship and propaganda has kept the truth contained. At least, until _you_ arrived."

The girls look to each other, and they have an idea, but they're not exactly certain what Elizalina means.

Pausing, "What, weren't aware? It's been all over the media the past few days. This, mysterious Morena who's been marching across Russia liberating civilians displaced by the military. At least, that's what's been trending on social media."

Backing away from the map, Elizalina approaches one of the desks and retrieves a file. Inside are a number of articles and photos.

"'Failed assassination attempt of the Winter Witch.'"

It's from the time the sniper failed to take her out and she blew him to pieces with a tank shell. The picture shows Saten sitting atop Magpie with her finger pointing outward. The image itself is a blurry cellphone photo, taken likely as the cameraman was running for cover. There are others, but they also include Elizavetta and Dima. From the article alone, they aren't really sure which was the true Morena. Some tweets and blog posts hypothesize Saten is either Elizavetta's attendant, or family member (though there are a fair share calling her cute). Of course Saten couldn't read a word of it.

Still, it's not like these pictures alone could turn the tide of a war.

"And then there was this bombshell dropped yesterday."

Handed another file, Frenda begins to sweat.

"Um, these are the files we pulled off the Contact's laptop."

Saten has since become aware of the mercenary's propaganda efforts, but the both of them agree to keep those files for themselves as a bargaining chip should the need arise. This piece of information was meant to get them to the England somehow.

"Basically, it looks like we've been hacked."

Saving the 'how' and 'when' for later, it's irrelevant at this point. Saten turns to Elizalina to continue the story.

"Since these files were leaked online, there's been a political firestorm engulfing the Russian Federation. International pressure has been heavily placed upon them. The United States of America has finally thrown their hat in the ring condemning their actions. I was woken up this morning by a call from the Secretary of State, pledging support. She'd probably want a word or two with you if they knew you were here."

Peering to each other, Saten and Frenda nod. They have to take a seat. All of this is clearly too much for them to take.

"We didn't unintentionally win World War III, did we?"

"Basically, I have no idea."

Laughing softly, "Unfortunately, your feats haven't achieve quite as much, but they are backing off our border with this revelation. Attacking the Elizalina Alliance right now would result in retaliation from the Americans. At least, that what will have to work as a threat until their forces can arrive here. Also, fighting is still persistent in the Sea of Japan and the Straight of Dover. The war is still ongoing."

So Academy City is being attacked. Saten could image how well that could be going for the Russians.

"So, what are your plans going forward?"

As Saten had very few bargaining chips to play, maybe she could just ask for a ride to England. But before she can speak a word,

"I'd like to ask a question," Frenda speaks up.

"Sure."

"What are our names?"

Elizalina's soft smile doesn't waver, but neither does she answer.

Frenda leans back in her chair, "So the other villagers never told you."

It's then that Saten realizes how Elizalina has been able to track their progress, it was the people who split from their group and arrived early. Actually, that should have been obvious. Of course Frenda figured it out immediately, but her partner is still slow to all this espionage stuff.

"They were rather protective of you," distinctly facing Saten. "I could have learned everything were I to interrogate them, but they weren't exactly prisoners, were they? All I did learn is that you two are from Academy City."

Thinking quick, Saten remembers that nothing about Academy City was mentioned in the articles about Morena.

"I'm taking it that since you have this other woman dressed all fancy," glancing at Elizavetta, "that you have no intention of continuing to play the role of Morena, do you?"

Not sure exactly what to say, Saten merely shakes her head.

"I see," Elizalina appears a little disappointed. "Well, for someone not born in this country it could hardly be expected for you to continue carrying that mantle. But why did you take it in the first place? If you mind me asking."

It seemed like a simple question, but even Saten could feel the tension slightly rise when asked. Indeed, it was odd. For what possible reason could there be for a student of Academy City to come to Russia and spark a rebellion? While the thin woman is being pleasant now, the wrong answer might change that in a hurry.

"I'm on the run. I'm not welcome in Academy City anymore and I was trying to find shelter. I have friends in England, so all this time I've been trying to make my way there."

Elizalina carries an expression which would serve her well in a poker game. It isn't the face of calling Saten's bluff, but one that might know she isn't bluffing but also knows she isn't holding the best cards. It makes the girl more than a little nervous.

"Well," she doesn't call and reveal her hand, "if you're looking to head to the England, I hate to break it to you but that's not happening. The fighting is especially fierce there."

Russia's ally France. The Straight of Dover must be their handiwork. Certainly it would be dangerous to try and travel to England in those conditions, however,

"We repelled the best Russia had to offer, I think we can manage."

No doubt they earned their prestige, but that wasn't the point.

"It's not, a _conventional_ battle. The battle taking place between England and France won't be like anything you've ever faced before."

'Anything you've ever faced before.' The phrase caused the air to deflate from both Saten and Frenda. She couldn't possibly mean,

"You don't mean Magic, do you?"

Today certainly has been full of surprises. Elizalina's sunken eyes go wide, clearly not expecting as much from the two of them. Especially since they came from Academy City. Even speaking the word 'Magic' should have been the subject of ridicule.

"You know about Magic?"

Seriously, how is Magic such a big secret? It's freaking everywhere!

"Yes we know about Magic," Saten practically spits. "It's the reason we split the convoy and went around Moscow."

Frenda nudges an elbow into her friend's side. Apparently Saten wasn't supposed to say that.

Of course the leader of the Alliance finds those words highly suspicious, "What do you mean?"

Eyes sharper, intent focused, it's clear the next words out of the girl's mouth will be highly scrutinized. However cautious the blonde mercenary might be, the true Winter Witch won't falter.

"In a town on the opposite end near the base, an elderly couple told me that a lot of church members and occult items were being taken inside."

Saten stops here. Certainly there's more to her end of the story, but she's waiting for Elizalina's response. If intelligence gathered simply from speaking to an old couple surpassed what their Alliance has obtained, further speaking with Elizalina isn't likely going to be worth it to Saten.

Realizing the girl is waiting for her to play a card, Elizalina sighs and relents, "Yes, there's a rather strong magician in that base right now. Avoiding him was certainly a wise idea. But why would _you_ need to be cautious of a magician? I could attest that he wouldn't have cared either way if some Russian rebellion marched passed his doorstep."

Even if she said so, Saten still doesn't feel the detour was in vain.

"I haven't had the best luck the last couple times I ran into magicians. They keep trying to kill me."

And the obvious question is asked, "Why did they try to kill you?"

Saten's about to open her mouth, but then realizes she honestly doesn't know. Both Vento and Acqua attacked _before_ the power in her Right Eye was awoken, so it wasn't that. Vento might have been just because she was on a warpath and Saten was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but Acqua specifically targeted her. What was he said, something like 'She and Touma were at the center of the world's distortion'?"

"Actually, I'm not 100% certain myself. All I know for sure is that they didn't like me."

"This was when you were still in Academy City?"

There's no reason to lie, "Yes."

Certainly this is very curious. In the capital city of Science, Academy City, a young girl was targeted by the Magic Side? For what possible reason could there have been?

"Do you know who they were? What faction they were from?"

Actually, she does, "Yeah. God's Right Seat. Vento of the Front, and Acqua of the Back."

Someone's jaw hitting the floor doesn't make a physical sound, it's a euphemism. But both the younger girls, they _heard_ it. Elizalina was overcome by such shock that, thanks to her rickety frame, she looked like the undead. For a moment both girls worried the thin woman's heart stopped.

When they were wondering if they should call for someone, Elizalina suddenly spoke, "Before, you asked me if I knew your names. It's not that I don't know, but that I didn't know for certain. You," looking to Frenda, "I honestly don't know, but you," to Saten, "are Ruiko Saten, are you not?"

Eliza flipped the given and family names, but the girl won't nitpick, "Yeah. How did you know?"

Swallowing hard, "The magician inside that base, the one who pulled the trigger on World War III all by himself, is also of God's Right Seat. Fiamma of the Right."

To Frenda, the name was familiar. She most certainly heard it before, but his significance isn't immediately recalled. The mercenary knew he was important, but not why or how.

On the other hand, Saten is just about to pull her hair out. Her thoughts right now, well, they're verbalized.

"Why in the world won't they just leave me alone! Why do these creeps keep coming out of the woodwork just to get in my way! Don't they have anything better to do! Can't they just stay out of my love life! I know Touma has something to do with this! Why does his misfortune have to bounce back on me! Just because he is a pervert doesn't mean everyone else has to be! I'm just a 12 year old girl! Why do all these stupid powerful people have to keep chasing me like a dog in heat! I know I'm cute, but seriously! If everyone else would just get hitched I wouldn't be having all these stupid problems! If everyone had someone they loved as much as I love Touma-kun, nobody would get in my way! Can't they tell all I want to do is see him again! If I wasn't such a good person, I would have already destroyed the world! Do they want me to become a demon king! I'll do it! I really will! The next magician that stand in my way, I'm gonna shove his magic staff right up where the sun don't shine! I'd like to see the next esper to try and take me down! I'll slap him silly! Military-grade clones! They're going to need more than an army to stop me! I don't care if it's God Himself and His army of angels, no one is going to stand in my way!"

Everyone has drawn back from the frightful existence that Saten has become. She hold her hands over her head as if that migraine was just as sharp as her words. Panting for breath, all that frustration has likely deprived her brain of oxygen. Nearly turning purple, her hands are likely as red as her face. If there ever was anyone just as stressed, Frenda would never want to meet them.

"Done?"

After a deep exhale, she lowers her hands and faces her friend, "Not even close."

In her tirade, Saten removed the green and blue ribbon.

"Ahem," Elizalina nervously clears her throat, "then I take it you know about Fiamma. We've had our eye on Fiamma for some time now, and we know the basics of the goals he's after. First, he wants a Russian Orthodox Magician who's currently hiding within this very city. And his second objective, he's after a person from Academy City. A girl named Ruiko Saten. I had my suspicion that might be the Winter Witch's true identity, but I didn't want to believe in having such monumentally bad luck that both targets of this World War would find themselves on my doorstep."

"It's just par for the course," Saten mumbles.

"If Fiamma learns that both of his targets are here, he'll level the entire city and just pick you two out of the ashes. We need to get you both out here."

"It doesn't matter," Saten states matter-of-factly.

"What?"

Turning to empty space above, "He's already here."

"You're just as troublesome as expected."

The voice came not from where Saten was looking, but one of the high windows. Frenda retrieved her handgun and Elizalina what appeared to be blue cellophance. The leader of the Alliance placed it on a glass of water, and said contents erupted like a geyser. It immediately broke through and speared what was the on the side of the window, what appeared to doll made of kneaded flour. Frenda on the other hand, she kept focus to where her companion was staring. The mercenary knew, after all, all else was irrelevant.

A moment later, half the roof collapsed.

Saten grabbed her partner and replacement Winter Witch by the shoulders and dragged them back. Rubble and debris fell where they once stood. As if that wasn't enough, a wall of orange light fell like a guillotine. It cleaved the far side of the church. As if it were an axe stuck in a tree, it was wiggled free and slowly lifted back in the air. Through the opening in the roof, the orange blade could be seen extending and incredible distance that reached beyond the horizon. That weapon has to be at least 30 km long.

"With something this big," the flour doll continued to speak, "aim can be a pa-uff!"

What mostly likely caused the voice's sudden exclamation of pain was the rubble Saten threw in a seemingly random direction. It bounced off one of the hanging rafters from the collapsed structure. Almost like a rubber ball, the impact caused it to ricochet and venture to parts unknown. Apparently that unseen destination was Fiamma's brow, who just happened to be particularly close by as the giant sword and talking doll wouldn't suggest.

"You might be a magician but your misdirection sucks!" Saten mocks.

More irritated than hurt, Fiamma decides to forgo the second strike of the giant sword and instead take matters into his own hands. After all, that colossal weapon was actually meant only as a distraction. If his opponent already knows his location than it's presence is no longer required. A man in red drops from the hole in the ceiling and faces the forces inside.

"You are starting-"

But Fiamma doesn't finish. When he drops into the remains of the church, he finds himself suddenly alone. The place was occupied no more than a few seconds ago. If there's anyone playing stage tricks, it's Saten.

Actually, Fiamma isn't alone. He's greeted by six grenade that have been left behind, all of their pins pulled.

Saten and company aren't more than two meters from the church's door when an explosion rocks the inside. All the glass windows shatter and the door is warped and knocked off it's hinges. The portion of the room that remained intact then folded in on itself. The whole building implodes.

"Did that-" Frenda who supplied the fireworks, began to speak, but quickly realized, "no, of course not."

Saten relentlessly led the group of rebels and soldiers away. Every second counts as a member of God's Right Seat couldn't be taken down so easily. But the trap wasn't without effect. That orange 30 km sword began to fizzle out of existence beyond the horizon. The girl would like to believe the magician was pushed to the point he had to cancel the spell so as to defend himself.

"Don't talk only listen," speaking with urgency. "Evacuate the civilians, get the rebels to prep the heavy vehicles and start on a shooting retreat, have the Alliance scrounged up every weapon they have and take them somewhere safe, Frenda, stun grenade me."

The blonde mercenary, who's legs are much faster than the groups', sprints ahead to a big crate of weapons that was left in the parking lot. Saten didn't know anything about military structure or that the quartermaster was doing an inspection, but there were weapons and she was going to use them.

Frenda swiftly digs through the munitions packed in hay and finds what was requested. Pulling the pin, she underhand tosses it to Saten. The former normal middle school girl catches and immediately hurls it towards the collapsed building.

Just then the rubble erupts and a figure in red emerges. However, there isn't even enough time for him to comprehend what lies beyond as the grenade is about to crash into the bridge of his nose. Such impeccable timing isn't enough to harm Fiamma now that his guard is up, but this weapon wasn't meant to harm, only stun.

Before Fiamma can react, the flash bang detonates. True to it's nickname, it flashes and it bangs, bright and loud. An intense flare that even magic couldn't protect him from blinds Fiamma's eyes and the noise from the detonation deafens. Had he known what was in store he wouldn't have been affected, but general protection magic couldn't do much against the natural reactions of his own body.

After seeing the giant sword they were stunned, but upon seeing Saten running out of the church and Elizavetta translating instructions, the rebels took immediate action. They grabbed their weapons, started the vehicles, and proceeded as told. Their target, most obviously the crimson figure blinded by the true Morena's quick actions.

Guns blaze and cannons roar upon the thin figure of a man. For just a single person, this artillery would have been considered overkill. And truly, even if he were special he's currently stunned and unable to do much of anything. This should be an easy kill.

Except that isn't the case at all. Even if he's unaware, a certain aspect of himself seems to be moving independent of his actions. What appears to be a third appendage, a second right arm, intercepts as all forms of harm are deflected. It's a ghastly appearance, of unknown substance and crimson in color. An image taken from nightmares, it wouldn't be strange if these good people were too frightened to even summon the 2 kilograms of force required to pull the trigger on their guns.

But the rebels hesitate only a moment. They know danger. They know fear. Many have stared down the barrel of a tank, and laughed. This was because they had the protection of their guardian angel, the Winter Witch. She possessed a kind of magic that always protected them, for the most part kept them from harm in the most dire of circumstances. Upon seeing this red figure, only now do they realize it wasn't a kind of magic, but actual Magic. This red figure, he possesses Magic too. When they see this man protected by his grotesque right arm, they immediately realize why Saten order they open fire while retreating. This isn't an opponent they can defeat with conventional means.

In fact, it isn't an opponent they can defeat at all.

Saten and company ran to a jeep that had been prepped for evacuation the moment things started getting crazy. Elizalina and Frenda leaped in without reservation, but Saten paused, preventing the fair-eyed Elizavetta from entering. Everyone knows they have only precious seconds to proceed, but of all people, it's Saten who hesitates.

Abruptly turning, the girl wraps her arms around the mother and embraces in hug.

"That's enough," Saten whispers softly. "Thank you for everything. Go find your family and get them to safety. I can handle things from here."

There wasn't time for further words of departure. Without hearing a reply, the small shoulders on which so much was weighed, vanishes into the vehicle. The jeep speeds away while the young mother has been left dumbfounded. The rampant screaming and gunfire feel an ocean away, and she can only see the young girl disappear down the street.

With a somewhat lonely profile, Elizavetta could only awkwardly smirk. This wasn't the time to be sentimental. To the mother, Saten was only a tragic girl who they both survived a terrible experience. They journeyed together, but have arrived at their destination. It wasn't the woman's place to remain by the tragic girl's side. Elizavetta has her own destiny and responsibilities to fulfill. Even if it was abrupt, this parting was inevitable. Bowing her head solemnly, the mother turns and flees the battlefield, venturing to return to the side of her family.

Frenda wanted to give her partner time, but there clearly wasn't any. In the dust where they left Fiamma, an empty jeep is seen hurdled through the air.

"So what's the plan?" she urgently asks after that ridiculous display.

For a moment Saten's quiet. The other girl thinks she might be caught up in emotion and unable to think straight, but before the mercenary can speak, Saten does.

"This should be enough. You can stop the car now."

Elizalina only followed Saten's instructions because she was the first to notice Fiamma and seemed to know what she was doing. The Winter Witch's reputation preceded her, but in all honesty the leader of the Alliance knew nothing personal about the leader of the Rebels. Specifically what kind of strength Saten possessed. To continue following this little girl's orders would perhaps be folly.

"What are you planning?" Elizalina doesn't comply, but asks for clarification.

"Frenda."

That one word was all that needed to be communicated. In a flash the mercenary draws her gun. When Fiamma first appeared the Alliance leader did something weird with cellophane and a glass of water. It's clear Elizalina is truly a magician. So Frenda doesn't point the gun at her, but the driver.

The mercenary's reaction speed was simply too swift and the magician couldn't react in time. The driver, a large man that hasn't been more than a few paces from his leader all the while, realizes the risk to his life. If Elizalina orders it, he will die for her and his country. Still, before doing anything crazy he awaits his commander's order.

"тянуть за автомобилем," Elizalina relents.

Though fighting against Fiamma still appears to be going fierce, there aren't any signs of pursuit. When the jeep comes to a stop, Saten leisurely exits. When Frenda chooses to follow, so too does everyone else.

"What's going on?" Frenda asks, and the same wants to be known by the other two.

After sighing and replacing her eye patch, "We can't beat him. Fiamma has lost track of us, but he isn't going to come looking. He's going to find his other target hiding in this city. He'll be satisfied with that much for now and go back to wherever he came from. That's the only chance we have."

Frenda didn't particularly care about what else was said. The only truly important subject of which Saten spoke was the simple, 'we can't beat him.' That meant no matter what they tried, with all of these resources they have available to them, there isn't a single _path_ to victory. If they try to fight, it will be a certain Dead End.

However, Elizalina wouldn't accept this conclusion so easily, "Even if Fiamma is that powerful, I simply can't sit by and wait as my people are slaughtered!"

Saten feels the same emotion. Leading the rebels let her experience the weight of having other lives rely upon your own. The pain of loss, the knowledge that her own decisions and actions are at least partially responsible for their deaths, the frustration of being powerless, Saten knows this very well. It isn't with cruelty by which the young girl mentioned they should hide, but a reality. They can't win. It's is simple as that. To charge forward now will accomplish extremely little, and likely cost them very dearly. To confront Fiamma is the worst decision no matter how you look at it.

"I can see the future," if Saten is to tell a country's leader to abandon her people, she'll have to tell her why, "and every possible future. You choosing to go will only end _your_ life in vain. There is nothing you can do to stop Fiamma."

Revelation after revelation doesn't deter Elizalina in the slightest, "Even if what you say is true, if I can distract Fiamma I can give my civilians that much time to flee to safety. If you aren't willing to sacrifice your own life to save your people, you have no right being a leader in the first place."

Saten bites her lower lip. There's nothing she can say to counter. Seeing the girl has spoken her word, Elizalina motions to her subordinate to follow. They return to the battlefield.

Frenda watches her go, but Saten can't. Her stare remains fixated on the ground.

"Do the pawns exist to protect the king," Saten asks, "or does the king exist to protect the pawns?"

More of the chess analogies. Frenda sighs. Just what is she to do with her partner?

"In the end, chess is just a game. There is no one correct way to rule, or one correct ideology. Real life doesn't have the same rules or structure as a game. Basically, 'being a king' can mean whatever the hell the king wants it to mean."

It can mean whatever she wants it to mean? Then, what does Saten want her time in Russia to mean? What does she want the rebellion she led to mean? Can she really abandon it all to save herself?

"Hey," Frenda asks, "why did you have them stop the car in the first place? If it was a Dead End, basically, you wouldn't have given her a choice in the first place, would you?"

Admitting, "We can't win, but it isn't a Dead End. Basically, if I threaten to pull my Right Eye out of it's socket and crush it, Fiamma will back off. One of his two objectives is enough for now, apparently."

That's perhaps the only benefit to having the enemy knowing your secret. If the world rests on your shoulders, you also have to ability to destroy it. In the end, nobody would ever truly want to destroy the world.

Frenda can see that her friend is struggling. Normally the mercenary would follow her instinct and have them both flee the country as soon as possible. After all, it's an extremely high risk for meager rewards. There's almost no reason whatsoever to confront Fiamma right now. It's the only call.

Yet, why can't Frenda give her friend that push? For a moment she thinks that, but the answer comes rather naturally. Why didn't the cold blooded killer allow Saten to murder the Contact? At the time the blonde mercenary didn't know, but the truth was revealed rather shortly thereafter.

Instead of Saten, Elizaveta took it upon herself to end that vile creature's life. Afterwards, the mother took both girls in embrace. Even if Frenda didn't realize it at the time, that was her answer. Elizaveta was able to take that horrible action and retain a light inside of her. Had Saten, it would have vanished.

Now that Frenda completely understands, she can recognize that same kind of light inside of Saten. However, it's currently dim, very dim; waned by the constant threats to her life, battles, and death. If it ever completely vanishes, well, Saten would become the same as Frenda. Nothing more than a killer.

Even so, the killer herself long ago accepted the darkness inside of her. She hasn't thrived for the light since then, but when she was held by Elizavetta- no, it was actually long before then. Ever since Frenda met Saten has she been attracted to the naive girl's light. She may not be so naive now, but traces of that light remains. The cold-blooded selfish mercenary must protect that light.

"Let's go," greatly shocks the partner who knows precisely how futile this is.

"But-"

"In the end, we won't know unless we try, right?" Frenda gives a wink. "It's not like we're committing suicide, right? Basically, even if we know the result beforehand, some risks are worth taking, right?"

Wide-eyed at the sudden compassion of her friend, the light inside seems to have been rekindled. That little push, truly, it's all Saten needs.

Now with determination, the girl who possesses the Right Eye of a Magic God nods enthusiastically, "Right!"

But in the end, it's still a horrible, horrible decision.

Arriving at the scene of the battle, they find Elizalina in a sorry state, her escort barely clinging to life, plenty of destroyed vehicles and weaponry, and two unexpected figures, one in yellow with what resembles a sledgehammer and another in red, still standing while facing off against Fiamma.

"After all that big talk you're _already_ down for the count?" Frenda complains. "In the end, we're the only ones who can really do anything, aren't we?"

With the two's interruption, the battle pauses. For the first time they truly face Fiamma. To describe him, one would have to use the color red. Dressed in a red suit, possessing red hair, as well as skin and eye colors seem to encompasses his namesake. Frenda can feel it crawling underneath her skin. This man is dangerous, just as much so as a wildfire. She can't help but silently regret making such a terrible decision.

And let's not forget to mention the undefined mass hanging over his right shoulder. Whatever that Right Arm truly is, it can't be good news.

"Well look at this!" Fiamma exclaims while spreading his arms wide, seemingly impartial to the combatants still standing on the field. "Here I thought you might have wiggled through my fingers, and you come back to me on your own! I'm not certain if you want to fight me or help me!"

Frenda doesn't know what he means by 'help,' but knows it couldn't be good news. Psyching herself up, she prepares to follow every of Saten's instructions.

Whispering, "What's our play here?"

But a response isn't given. Quickly glancing over, she find's Saten stock frozen. What, is she losing her nerve _now_? The mercenary highly doubts it. By now fear is a familiar companion. To be stricken by it at this late a stage is ridiculous. No, something else must be going on, but what?

"In case you've forgotten," the woman in yellow roars, "I'm still here!"

She held that hammer over her head and apparently muttered something underneath her breath.

"I didn't forget-" Fiamma speaks from right underneath the woman in yellow's chin.

Frenda couldn't track it. With but a single step Fiamma covered over a kilometer's worth of distance and stood before his opponent.

"-I just don't care."

The next moment she's blown away by an invisible force. There appeared to be a long piece of jewelry dangling from the woman in yellow's tongue piercing, and Fiamma cruelly ripped it out as she was flying. He tossed it aside with the same indifference he did the woman.

As she's left screaming leagues away in the snow, his attention is returned to Saten.

"To stand before me, you know what that means, right?"

Finally snapping to, Saten reveals a grin.

"Yeah, second-rate stage magician."

Not taking that kindly, he doesn't let the comment get under his skin. Fiamma does, however, cover the distance between them in a single step. It wasn't something like speed or a giant bond, but damn near teleportation. But there is something of a gust of wind trailing in his wake.

Saten doesn't flinch, facing the man who covered that great distance evenly. She displays no forward action, merely putting hands on her hips. If her comment was in anything but humor, Fiamma might have already turned his power on her. But as she doesn't seem to have a hostile intention in store, the man likewise matches.

"I have to thank you for your previous stunt," he mocks, "my ears are still ringing."

Placing a hand on her partner's shoulder, Saten gently pushes Frenda away. The mercenary gets the hint and backs away from the conflict.

"If I knew you liked it so much, I would have thrown two."

Something seems to flicker between the two, and Saten is hurled into the air. It isn't the same as when the woman in yellow was blasted away, but it still couldn't have felt pleasant. It appears the girl tries to gain control of herself while in the air, but still crashes to the ground in a rather ugly way. Thankfully they're still in the snow. Hard concrete would have seriously hurt her.

Frenda reaches for a weapon, but hand seizes on her. Fiamma isn't even looking her way, but the mercenary knows the moment she moves to stop him is the moment she dies. But even more than that, Saten moved her friend out of the way. If it was time to fight she would have given Frenda some kind of signal. Right now, she need to stay her hand and trust her partner.

"Tell me, _little girl_ , do you truly understand the situation you're in?"

Picking herself up, suffering minor injuries, Saten tells him, "Oh, I understand. _Everything_."

Fiamma chuckles, "Then you should know it would be the best for everyone if you were to stand calmly while I _rip that Right Eye out of your head_."

Spitting a trickle of blood from her cut cheek, "I will as soon as you give me your right hand."

In something of a wave, the snow is split between Saten and Fiamma. This invisible force again strikes the girl, sending her airborne. This act isn't overly hostile or violent, but little resembles a puma playing with her cub. Except Saten isn't a puma and is getting tossed around like a doll. A human body isn't meant to be handled like that.

"What are you hoping to gain? While it's not like I couldn't have found you, but you did manage to hide when I was chasing you. You could have stayed in whatever little hole you found and have bought yourself some precious time. Why come before me to mock? You don't seem to have a strategy at all."

Slower to take a stand this time, "Oh, I have a strategy."

As she doesn't elaborate, Fiamma can only relent to curiosity and ask, "What?"

"I'm distracting you."

In that instant, the shadowed mass over his right shoulder snaps like a whip. It's target however isn't Saten, but a blonde girl in red. It "snatches" her from cover and brings her to him.

"I came to this place for only two reasons. This here is one, and you are the other."

Panting between words, "What do I care? I've never met her. No, I'm buying time for something else entirely."

Now this is really confusing him. While he knows better, Fiamma takes the effort to look all around him. Perhaps Saten was vying for something cliché like buying time for someone to come save her, or an assassin sneaking up from behind. Obviously neither of these are the case, so what could she mean?

"What in the world could you possibly be buying time for?"

Saten answers, "Reading."

This is getting stupid. It's obvious she doesn't have a solid plan or anything of the sort. Fiamma doesn't have the time to play this game anymore. Getting a hold of one objective was great, and two would be having the world fall into his lap. This chance was too good to let go. He raises his Right Hand-

Saten was a moment faster. The knife taken from the privateer after the bar brawl is now pressed against her right eye socket. Only this causes Fiamma to relent.

"You know what happens if I do this, right?"

Fiamma's Right Hand slightly lowers, "Do you really think that will protect you?

Smirking, "Of course I do. After all, I told you I know _everything_. You can't risk taking my Right Eye right now, not before you make use of the girl you're carrying. Your plan _was_ to knock me out and lock me up until you needed me, but if something happens to me right now you'll be entirely screwed. Won't you?"

After considering a moment, Fiamma's hand lowers.

"What are you really after with this stunt?"

"I told you, I'm 'buying time.' All I need, is a few, more, seconds."

If any of what she's said is true, he should make his escape with the first of his prizes right at this very moment. However, he remains as if to taunt the girl. He genuinely wants to see what she has in store.

After six seconds, "There. Done. Okay, you can go now."

So, nothing happened. Fiamma's senses are far beyond a normal human's, and as far as he can tell _absolutely nothing has happened_.

"Do you think this is a joke?"

Saten, ever grinning with the knife still against her Right Eye, "No, this isn't a joke. You know what is a joke? _Goldberg_. Goldberg is a joke."

Fiamma has no words with which to respond.

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually. _It will be hilarious_."

The member of God's Right Seat doesn't have time for this.

"Run if you want, it won't prolong your fate by very much."

Ever defiant, "Don't worry about that. I'll come straight to you."

To Fiamma, her words are unsubstantial bluster. Taking but a step, he's gone.

With the colossal threat finally gone, everyone can breathe again. The first to do so is Saten herself, quickly followed by Frenda. But whereas the first relaxes, the second does not.

Marching up to her friend, she slaps her across the cheek.

"I know you aren't even before I ask," Frenda mumbles this first part, "BUT ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Saten doesn't respond to the slap and instead replaces her eye patch.

"No, I'm not crazy. I'm victorious."


	24. A Certain One Way Road

**A Certain One Way Road**

Gaining confidence after surviving the encounter with Fiamma of the Right and achieving all set objectives, she replaced the patch over her eye. The situation is ever-volatile, but she carries within herself a confidence, an ease. Even if there were a knife at her throat, danger was a million kilometers away. After all, she just survived with the present most dangerous person in the world. After that, what could possibly scare her?

Frenda watches over her partner's comfortable napping with more than a little unease. The cute mercenary isn't one to speak herself, but she can tell Saten is becoming reckless. But, the blonde doesn't know if that's for good or bad. After all, can not the possessor of the Right Eye of a Magic God tell how this story is going to end before it does? If Saten is relaxing then shouldn't that inspire confidence? But she worries, the greedy mercenary worries perhaps more for Saten Ruiko than anybody she's ever met.

They both currently sit next to each other within Magpie, a member of the Elizalina Alliance driving, and a much larger force in convoy. Due to her reputation as the true Morena, Saten has won the favor of many of the Alliance. When she said she was going after Fiamma, it was certainly a surprise. After Saten's prior behavior the leader of an entire nation figured the girl would be hightailing it after that encounter, but no. The girl who could tell the future (lie) said this first battle was a guaranteed loss, but didn't mean the second would be a repeat.

While Elizalina wouldn't question the sudden support, Frenda sure as hell did. The partner and friend wanted to know exactly what was going on, but Saten wouldn't share. More like she couldn't. The way she put it, if her method isn't a complete secret then Fiamma will kill her. A secret stops being a secret when a second person is told. She hates to do this to her friend who's shared this entire journey with her, but she can't tell her a single thing. Frenda didn't like it, but as long as they both walk away in the end than perhaps the girl can be forgiven. Saten promised another back rub as recompense.

So the group prepared to move out. Volunteers were taken and weapons distributed. After having everything tossed by the original crew of Magpie, to what could be stolen from the privateers, Frenda hadn't been happy with the weapons on hand for a very long time. Since Saten gave the order to secure equipment when Fiamma attacked, the Alliance was loaded for bear. As would Frenda. She greedily gathered grenades, explosives, and all kinds of other goodies. She considers herself a hunter, so all these assault weapons weren't to her tastes. Laying traps and waiting for her opponent to self-destruct was how the blonde mercenary liked to battle. All this running and gunning was never her forte.

Meanwhile, Saten wrapped a cloak around her baseball bat.

Really, that's all she did. After the battle she retrieved her beloved weapon from Magpie and started digging through the rubble that was once a command center and church. She cleared a way and found a path to a basement. There she collected an old cloak and did the thing with her bat; afterwards leaving it there. When asked what the heck she was doing, the response given was only one word, "Winning."

After all the preparations were made, they headed in the direction in which Fiamma took the blonde girl in red, the route towards the well-known Russian military base. It's the base built near the boarder to the Elizalina Alliance of Independent Nations. The same base the rebels had to go around because they feared what may be inside. Now that they know, they can't say they feel any better. But this is were their path leads, where the final battle of World War III will be fought. It will be here everything ends.

However, what first obstructs their path is neither Fiamma nor the Russian Military. As a matter of fact, it's Academy City.

Being nudged awake, Saten is still groggy-eyed, "What is it?"

"I think you should see this," Frenda puts mildly.

Following Frenda out the rooftop hatch, they see the disturbance as clear as day. On the horizon, is what can only be described as an oddity. A storm rages on a fixed point. What almost appear as dueling tornadoes converge on a central figure. It is a thin, human frame; a boy of white hair. He is the cause of this disturbance. Those swirling masses of dark energy, they nearly appear as wings.

"Well, what do you think of that?"

Honestly, Saten is flabbergasted. Her first inclination would be to simply drive around, but even without using her Right Eye she feels they won't be so lucky.

"Basically, you didn't see this coming, did you?"

The Right Eye is not omnipotent, Saten hates to repeat herself, but it's kinda a moot point at this juncture. Still doesn't stop her from using it.

The beast only glances up. He appears to be suffering his own sorrows, and intentionally treats them with indifference. But then sight locks onto Saten and Frenda, and garners his curiosity. Upon closer inspection, a change undergoes him. None of the members of the Elizalina Alliance, or the Academy City "witch" are psychic, but everyone can feel it. The monster is angry.

"CURSE YOU ACADEMY CITY!"

Inexplicably, a boulder is hurled towards the rear of the Caravan. Saten is swift to action.

"Turn!" she screams to the rear vehicle.

But a common language isn't shared, and the driver doesn't obey as instructed. Instead he hits the gas, but as how the boulder is aimed, it's the worst choice. What Saten wanted was for the vehicle to turn, get hit in the rear, and flip. Instead, it's broadsided. The perpendicular wheels offer resistance against the sudden impact, and unfortunately the vehicle's frame can't withstand. It rips like tinfoil. The boulder blows _through_ the vehicle, as well as all the passengers inside.

"Damn it!" cursing, Saten slips inside Magpie.

Giving the command for the convoy to "halt," she next proceeds to undress. This isn't like with Elizaveta, there are several men present. Frenda instinctively screams at them to turn away and close their eyes. You'd think a one of them would dare to peek at the jaw dropping proportions of the middle school girl, but they're honestly deathly afraid of the blonde. Unlike the rebels, the alliance soldiers are professionals and can smell the blood on her hands. Frenda isn't to be trifled with.

After stripping to her underwear, Saten heads inside the nearly forgotten Academy City Hard-Velocity Dive Suit. Obviously a job for two people, Frenda scurries to help her zip everything up, but Saten stops her.

"YOU'VE ALREADY TAKEN 10,000 LIVES," the beast roars in Japanese, "AND YOU WANT MORE? WHY DO YOU ALSO WANT THIS BRAT'S LIFE? WHY MUST SHE, WHO HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG, BE THE ONLY ONE TO SUFFER SO MUCH? WHYYY?"

With his roar, his black wings grew even larger. Spreading out explosively, they stretched to greater than 100 meters all at once and swung for the convoy. At that same time Saten leaps outside Magpie wearing the dive suit. Some of the others in the convoy have already accelerated to avoid, but Saten makes certain to instruct the rest to, "Go!"

Only a split second exists between that moment and when the wing crashes down.

All the other vehicles managed to get out of the way, but Magpie isn't so lucky. It sped as soon as Saten gave the command, but it wasn't far enough away. It wasn't a direct hit, but the impact of those wings are vast. The weathered vehicle is tossed like a truck in a Kansas tornado. Even a vehicle as heavy as Magpie can roll, and it does for several revolutions. The crew inside battered around like pinballs. Frenda, who happened to be near the rear hatch, is completely thrown from the vehicle.

As for the wing's intended target, it should be obvious. Surely, this force that could split a skyscraper would instantly kill the possessor of the Right Eye of a Magic God. Make no mistake, there was no force Saten could muster to oppose such an overwhelming might.

Crushed with all the impact of a meteorite, what was expected to be found was a measly pile of meat. As the wings raise, what's instead found is nothing. Confused, the monster glances this way and that, unsure what to truly believe.

Suddenly she falls before him, no more than 10 meters away. Her landing is controlled, almost like she just jumped a great distance. A slight grin on her face, it's the look of someone who's already won.

"DON'T GET COCKY-"

Just as the monster screams, something blinds him.

Saten had no idea this monster's identity, but in truth it is Academy City's #1. In short, the esper who stands above all, Accelerator. The circumstances leading him to Russia are irrelevant at this point, all that matters is that he's in a rage and trying to destroy anything related to Academy City. That something just happens to be Saten Ruiko.

Before the battle even began, Saten used her Right Eye. She might not have been able to deduce this monster's identity, but she did it's threat. Measuring up, he was just as overwhelming as Vento and Acqua all that time ago. Unfortunately, this time there isn't Othinus to save her. Then again, Saten isn't the same as before either.

The very first path led to certain death. The second, certain death. Third, forth, and even fifth. It was a very discouraging trend. No matter how hard she struggled, this opponent was overwhelming. It wasn't until the 10,032nd path that she even put up a struggle. However, as she proceeded from there, her chances improved. At precisely the 20,000th path, she fought this monster to nearly a standstill, but he evolved some new kind of power and decimated her. But on 20,001, she simply won.

Vector manipulation, as well as the characteristics of those black wings on his back. Saten understood all of these through her 20,000 defeats, and knew how to counter him. She understood all of his strengths and weaknesses. There is a glaring one just waiting to be exploited.

When those 100 meter long wings came to crush her, Saten touched it with her right hand. One wouldn't expect that to do much, but she didn't touch it to block it, but to grab hold. Those black wings are a kind of mass of chaotic vectors. Saten couldn't describe it scientifically, but she knew what simply touching it would mean.

Normally it would simply rip her hand apart. And actually that's more or less what happened. But two things kept her hand from shredding as if in a blender. One was that she was in her dive suit. As it can withstand wind pressure of 7,000 kph, it's plenty durable. Still, it wasn't impervious; it couldn't withstand for very long. But that led to the second point, and that was Saten also knew exactly where to touch and what to do with it.

Placing a hand gently on the wing's side, an instant before it crushed her, that hand "rode" a wave of vectors. The result was the girl being hurled into the air. If not for the dive suit, her arm would have been ripped to pieces, or at worst dislocated. Still jarring, this was only enough to escape one attack. To win the battle, it would require more.

And more is precisely what she had. Honestly, the only reason she survived is thanks to the suit. If not this would be a Dead End. But beyond being able to see paths and possibility, perhaps there's a certain fate also leading her forward. When Saten and Frenda dove from the HsB-02, Saten dropped the duffel bag because her emergency parachute deployed automatically once she fell below a certain altitude. She still has the original.

Deploying her remaining parachute, she steered to cover the distance between her and Accelerator. But before she gets too close or he notices, she cuts the chute. It's about a 20 meter drop, but it wasn't a hard landing in the first place. Dropping at that distance rather than right on top of the white-haired boy was intentional. Sneak attacks simply don't work on someone like him.

Accelerator's esper ability is vector manipulation. In other words, he can control force at will. The slightest touch from him can hurl a person to the moon, if he so desired. The same, a wrecking ball would tap him just as soft as a pillow, if he even "chose" to feel it in the first place.

By default, Accelerator's skin is set to Reflect. That means anything that attempts to touch him will automatically be reflected right back with an equal amount of force. If Saten aimed a gun at Accelerator and fired, the bullet would return and hit her in the eye. But if she were to simply tap him on the shoulder, the reflection would probably be equivalent to a static shock.

So when the parachute cut from Saten's dive suit falls upon Accelerator, Reflection does nothing much at all except push it back like a simple gust of wind. But only a light gust, as wind and drag keep it in a kind of hovering position. It blinds him for several seconds.

Perhaps if Accelerator possessed a sense of danger, he would have thrashed the parachute apart with his black wings. Instead, he pokes it with a finger. The moment he does, the parachute instantly rips to shreds.

Once the obstruction is cleared, Saten is revealed within reach. But she is not the same as before. Her suit has been shed and she charges in nothing but her underwear. Tossing the diving suit decreased her weight, increased flexibility, and had her traversing over the snow like some kind of ninja. This is why Saten didn't want Frenda to fasten it altogether. In that minuet moment he was blind, she already covered the distance between them.

Before he has much of a moment to register anything, it's already too late. Thus far Accelerator only sneered at Saten. As an esper he stands at the very top, but powers that exists outside Academy City give him pause. The moment he realized Saten was from _inside_ Academy City, he possessed exactly zero sense of danger. Unfortunately the power she possesses is from _outside_. His reaction is dull. Indeed, it's already too late.

Saten reaches and touches the boy.

Hurled back by some mysterious explosive force, the girl was obviously the victim of some attack. It was his ability, something other than Reflection; a simple blast of force. Normally Accelerator could have simply shredded her to pieces if she got that close, and that isn't to say he didn't try. Simply, he couldn't.

As Saten crashes through the snow, revealed is a collar that was previously around his neck. Specifically, it's an electrode. A rumor famous among the underground blogs, is that Accelerator was involved in an incident and suffered brain damage. He can't even function normally without the aid of this device. Had Saten not started dating Kamijou Touma and paid attention to her old hobbies, she might have been able to put 2 and 2 together and realize his identity by now. Instead, she only knew his collar as a weakness, and that's precisely what she targeted.

Crashing into the snow with no greater force than if she was forcible thrown into a pool by one's jerk friends, Saten is more than fine. Nearly the same can be said for Accelerator, and that's the problem. Even with the electrode gone his power, nay, those black wings still remain. Accelerator himself couldn't even explain why this is, if he currently possessed the ability to speak that is.

Yet Saten is not dismayed. In fact, she grins. The trophy in her grasp is proof of victory over the greatest monster in Academy City (though she doesn't know it). Without the electrode Accelerator can't form words, understand speech, possess any true coherent thought, and could barely even walk. Normally he'd become invalid, little better than a newborn, but a newborn with a surging destructive power is no less dangerous. Perhaps more so. But previously, Accelerator was led by impulses and irrational thought. Taking those away, and now he's merely hurt and heartbroken monster; a beast. Saten can deal with a beast.

Returning to her feet, Saten now squares off against a true rampaging monster. In the little time it took her to fly those several meters and return to a stand, Accelerator's already devolved. His stand has turned into a lurch, his mouth hangs open and drools, and he can't so much keep his eyes steady and locked on the foe before him. It seems he's already forgot what he was doing here.

Seeing as there's no longer a direct threat, Saten exhales a deep breath. Danger, for the most part, is over for her. Honestly, at this point she could simply walk away and let the berserk monster exhaust or destroy itself. Was he alone Saten would already be gone. However, two girls lay not far from where he stands. It's obvious he's protecting them, doing so even in a mindless state.

Heartwarming, Saten simply can't leave them to die in this Russian Winter. While she didn't know the monster, she certainly knows the two currently lying motionless. It's Misaka Mikoto. Or more specifically, Misaka Mikoto's face, faces, shared quite liberally these days. These two are military-grade clones, otherwise known as the Sisters.

Actually, one looks far younger and the other older than the original Misaka Mikoto. Scientists have too much time on their hands these days.

Saten approaches.

The beast, seemingly only now remember she's there, emits something of a howl. It a warning, a threat, to not come any closer. One which isn't respected. Saten continues to advance, and like any threatened animal, Accelerator readies to pounce.

A hand shoots up, extending a palm in the universal gesture of "stop." The beast realizes as much and likewise stills. He's no less afraid, but also confused and a little bit curious. That little bit is all Saten needs.

Upon raising a hand for him to stop, Saten did the same. From here it's a careful balancing act between approaching, and not alarming him into attacking. If as much happens, even Saten's Right Eye won't be able to get her out of it.

Taking a step forward, the beast's snarl increases for a moment. She pauses, waits for him to calm a little, then steps again. The response his hardly different, but Saten is patient and continues to advance. The Siberian winter doesn't help, but the girl doesn't take a single careless action and approaches right before Accelerator.

Up close, she finally sees the boy that is the strongest esper for the first time. He doesn't appear much older than Touma, is unhealthily thin, and possesses rather androgynous features for a boy. Skin near transparent, his eyes are also an unnatural color; red. If Saten knew he was the strongest in Academy City, then she may have thought it made sense, but the only thing she focuses on are the tears running down his cheeks. Accelerator stands mindless, but not heartless.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Saten's tone isn't much different when speaking to her little brother. "You're not worried what will happen to you, but your two friends, right?" looking to the clones. "But you don't know what to do, so you thrash around like a frightened child. I know that frustration. Carry it with me almost every day. But you don't have to let it rule you."

Approaching even closer, the pair within arm's reach. Saten raises a hand,

"Some times, you simply have to leave things behind."

and places it on the top of his white hair.

"I'll take it from here."

Pulling, Saten takes the frightened monster's head and rests it against her chest. His struggles have gone from reluctant to submissive. Feeling the warmth of her flesh, and the heartbeat within, his agony gradually begins to fade. To match this, those black wings recede. They shrink to the size as if they belong to a bird, and then disappear entirely. Likewise has Accelerator's will, and eyes draw to a close. He falls asleep in Saten's arms.

Upon witnessing the ceasing of all hostility, Frenda picks herself up from the snow and approaches. Likewise some of the scattered Alliance vehicles circle around and return. There's a bruise on the mercenary's forehead, but for the most part she was only shaken up when thrown from Magpie. As for those who remain inside, it might not be the same story.

Frenda had been watching behind cover in the snow, so she only saw the creature being gently subdued. As she approaches closer, her heart nearly stops. While it's not like those from the Dark Side of Academy City all hang out after work or visit the same bars, of course the blonde mercenary would recognize the white-haired Number 1 Level 5 Accelerator. The very pinnacle of Academy City was just defeated by the former Level 0 Saten Ruiko.

"Do you know him?" Saten asks while petting the pure-white hair of the heartbroken beast.

"Nope never seen him before."

Some things are better left unknown.

"I don't either, but I know the two girls." As a matter of fact, Frenda did as well. "They're clones from Academy City. Don't know what they're doing all the way out here, but I'm pretty sure they're on the run like we are. He seemed pretty furious that I was even from Academy City, so at the very least I think we have the same enemy."

Alliance soldier exit their vehicles and approach.

"The girls are in bad shape, especially the smallest one. She might keel over any minute. The strain seemed to lessen when I took the collar off the boy, so I'm guessing the two are related somehow."

Holding the electrode in her hand, Saten possesses far too few pieces of information to make the best judgment in this situation. Now that the boy has calmed down, could he be trusted as an ally against Academy City, or is he too dangerous and should be finished off now that he can't possibly resist? Just because she used her Right Eye to defeat him in battle doesn't mean she really knows anything about him.

"Frenda," Saten gives the signal to translate, then looking to the Alliance soldiers, "take these three back and get them medical attention. The boy, if he seems calm when he wakes up, put this back around his neck," handing over the electrode. "Tell him, 'the kind, beautiful, generous, _former_ Academy City student spared their lives.' It'd be great if we could get someone like him on our side."

The men seem reluctant to follow orders. After all, Accelerator killed the soldiers in the armored jeep he hit with the boulder. They'd want to see him hanged. But the threat he represented, they didn't understand. He was from Academy City, so he could very well slaughter them all the moment he wakes. But the order to spare him came from the true Winter Witch, the one who actually defeated this monster. They know Saten isn't some punk kid who doesn't know what she's talking about. Her judgment has been proven time and again when she was with the Rebels. While weary, they follow her command and take the boy and two girls into custody and return to the Elizalina Alliance.

So what are the pair supposed to do now? They return to Magpie who remains limp on her side. Because the major threat from the Russian Military had been neutered, Saten and Frenda hadn't been on the strictest guard on this final journey. They had a driver and a several soldiers as escorts. One had been knocked out pretty good and has yet to regain consciousness, but they're all alive. Magpie on the other hand,

"Basically, it's going to take a crane to get her back upright."

Which will take several hours, that they don't currently have. As a vehicle it's should still be good, but Saten and Frenda can't continue with her as she is.

"This is too sad an ending to leave Magpie here," Saten's almost in tears.

Frenda almost sighed, but understood why her partner would be emotional. After all, Magpie has been their home, their comfort and shelter, since they came to Russia. She was just as much a partner as her human crew. If not for this vehicle, the both of them would very likely have died many times over.

"Listen!" now Saten really is crying. "We're going to get you back on your feet, fix you up, okay? Guys, get Magpie up and running again, okay? I don't care what it takes, after I beat up Fiamma I want Magpie all patched up to welcome us back! Consider it my reward for saving both the Elizalina Alliance and Russia!"

"You could ask for some money too," Frenda snidely comments under her breath.

After giving additional orders and shuffling around some crew assignments, they return to their original course towards Fiamma's military base.

"Our force is less than half from what we started with," Frenda noticed.

There's nothing but a smile on Saten's face.

"What's got you so smug?"

"Well, remember what you told me before? About, 'choosing the right person for the right job?'"

"Yeah."

"Basically, we don't need them at all. We're going to defeat Fiamma all on our own."

"What?"

"Tell the convoy to stop."

Frenda, not understanding much of anything, knows far better than to hesitate or question when Saten gives an order. Abandoning their previous conversation, the mercenary goes into full battle alert.

As instructed, all vehicles stop. When Saten exits the vehicle, all the others do the same. She has them stand by while Frenda and herself take a position in front of all them. The pair addresses the soldiers given to them on loan from Elizalina.

"Ahem, thank you, you all can go home now."

Frenda couldn't believe what she just translated, and the soldiers what they just heard. Here they are, standing in the middle of the snow, little more than with hands in their pockets. The entirety of their mission couldn't have been to just get them to this point in the middle of nowhere.

They begin to shout and protest, but then what could only be described as a wall of fire rises, followed by the nasty screech of a supersonic aircraft. It's the academy city bombers, they're attacking the Russian base! Several more do a run, dropping what almost appears as lava from it's bomb bay doors. They quite literally draw lines of destruction over the base.

All the men dive for cover while Frenda leans in close to her partner. Of course this is terrifying, but this cadre from the Elizalina Alliance are not Academy City's target. Saten however, she doesn't even flinch. All are just as she's expected.

And then something even stranger occurs. The earth begins to rumble. With all the raining destruction, this might have been expected. But to those who witness, they can tell. This is different. This is something else. This isn't Academy City's doing, but Fiamma's.

The ground on which the two girls are standing, rises. They stand on the border of a giant landmass, of which is currently levitating into the air. An entire island takes to the skies.

* * *

 _Work kicked my ass last week. 4 straight 11+ hour shifts, training, working a convention, corporate bosses breathing down my neck (literally, it was quite disgusting), all the freaking phone calls, and a bunch of other nonsense. I've literally had only 1 solid day to do any writing/proofreading. Couldn't even post this chapter because it was impossible for me to get online. It's been work, eat, sleep for the entire week. Hopefully things will quiet down now._

 _As an aside, this is a chapter I actually wrote several weeks out. One of the out-of-order chapter I talked about several posts back. When considering how this WWIII arc would play out without Touma and Hamazura, I realized Accelerator's subplot wouldn't have changed in the slightest. I thought about excluding him altogether from EoaLW, but then Last Order would die and that's a can of worms I didn't want to touch at all. Whether or not either of them will appear again later in the story...I haven't decided yet._

 _As for my progress on the overall story, I just finished the chapter wrapping up the WWIII arc. I love the way I worked it out. I feel like I wrapped everything up nicely, including several thing that you might not have realized needed wrapping up. I'll also try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days since this one came late._

 _Well, enough for now. I'm tired and want to take some time off to unwind. Until next time,_

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	25. A Certain Star of Bethlehem

**A Certain Star of Bethlehem**

At first there was rumbling, then a sense of zero-g, and then intense pressure pinned them to all fours. Saten and Frenda held on to each other tight, bracing this bizarre disaster and simply riding it out. A terrible wind overtook the landscape and suddenly all was covered in fog. This intense pressure forced both of the girls' eyes shut. Frenda tightened the hold over her partner, both to confirm the girl's continued existence and to overcome her fear. Never has such a enigmatic event ever occurred in her life.

Suddenly the torrent seemed to pause and the girls could think again. Drawing breath invited into their lungs a freezing chill. Frenda chokes at first, but gradually gets herself adjusted. As teary eyes open, she's welcomed with the purest of blue.

"What?" saying in spite of herself. Looking around and realizing, "Are we in the sky?"

Even if Saten saw this coming, she has trouble adapting to this sudden change in atmosphere. In her breath there's a wheeze and she places a hand over her chest as if to support her lungs. After rubbing at her eyes a few times, she acknowledges.

"Yeah, this whole island is floating."

'Island' wasn't perhaps the best word to describe. It isn't simply rocks floating in the sky, but elegant buildings, bridges connecting land masses, and a giant castle at it's center. Far more than was actually built on the landscape surrounding the military base. Because they floated above the clouds, the atmosphere was clear and they had a breathtakingly clear view. This massive floating construct spanned at least 40 kilometers, and the pair are now on it's western, or leftmost tip.

Overall the island gave a religious/spiritual feeling, but there were also modern utilities such as roads, lighting, and steel constructions spanning it's distance. It was a weird fusion of cultures that made it look like a pieces of a jigsaw puzzle rammed together without the intent of making a coherent image.

"I'd like to say, 'now I've seen everything,' but in the end, we still got a lot of freaky stuff in store for us, don't we?"

Saten can only laugh at her partner's intuition.

As the girls pick themselves up and get their bearings, a dull tone echoes throughout the entire island. It reminds them of when a principle begins an announcement over the school-wide PA system.

" _So you really did come._ "

The voice belongs to Fiamma of the Right.

" _I was worried I'd have to overturn half the planet to find you, but you went ahead and saved me the trouble._ "

The man was speaking to her through speakers set up throughout the entire island, but Saten isn't sure if she says something he'll be able to hear. She goes ahead and responds.

"Yeah, well, I figured why put off till later what you can do now."

Fiamma chuckles, " _A punctual attitude. I don't necessarily hate such courtesy. Well then, I'll respond in kind. Welcome to my castle, the Star of Bethlehem._ "

Saten wondered what kind of meaning that name possessed, "Fancy. It'll make a splendid wreckage when I send it crashing to the ground."

Uproarious laughter overloads the electronic speakers. High-pitch feedback blankets the Star of Bethlehem and pains at their ears. When Fiamma finally gets himself under control, he speaks again.

" _Sorry about that. You're such a treat as an adversary, I couldn't help but feel elated. I would love nothing more than to welcome you personally, but I'm not quite prepared to entertain you yet. Feel free to take in the sights in the mean time. But if you are in a hurry, it should be obvious where you can find me._ "

The dull tone that marked Fiamma's speech echoed again, clearly signaling the end of this conversation.

"So," Frenda asks when the ringing is out of her ears, "are you purposefully antagonizing him, or do we need to have a talk about your attitude?"

"Of course it's on purpose," Saten sticks out her tongue.

It might have been said in jest, but Frenda was genuinely worried about her friend and partner. Lately the risks the former Level 0 has been taken have escalated. It was one thing to trust in her abilities, but some of her actions have been downright reckless. The mercenary wants to believe it's because Saten knows how things will turn out before they happen, but this lax attitude will cause the girl to overlook things she normally wouldn't. Even with all the power of her Right Eye, one mistake can still spell the end of Saten Ruiko. In the end, she's still only human.

As there's literally nothing else to do, they start down the long path towards the Star's center.

High-pitch screeching tore across the sky. It took only a glance to realize it was Academy City's ultra high speed fighter jets. As there were previously bombing the Russian base moments before it going airborne, it's of little surprise that they're still near. They must have dispersed like gnats when the supernatural event began, only now returning to try and figure out what happened.

"That will get annoying," mentions Frenda while covering her ears.

To listen to a sonic boom from the ground can frighten someone the same as thunder, but presently they're at near equal height and at times less than a kilometer in distance. It's the difference between someone near blowing an air horn and having it blown in your ear. They're liable to go deaf if they don't acquire some kind of protection.

"I don't think Fiamma will-" but Saten doesn't get to finish.

Just then the sky instantly turns to black. Not even night with all the stars shinning in the sky; simply black. Clearly this is the work of God's Right Seat and the Star of Bethlehem.

A point of blue light became visible in the black sky. From the girl's position they can see the form of a person, but the Academy City fighter pilots might only see the light. It doesn't strike the pair as Fiamma. No, this is someone else entirely.

Sound disappears. From the blue point, giant constructs of light emerged. They spread in two directions, appearing nearly like wings. The entire distance of the visible heavens was covered. The creature appeared like something from the Book of Revelations, the part of the Bible that covers the Apocalypse.

An explosive noise rings. In an instant, the fighters are blown out of the sky. Many of the Academy City fighters are unmanned, but those that have actual pilots attempted to take evasive maneuvers. Those wings, whatever they truly are, did all this. From the blue figure, a wing is swung. The remaining manned planes are destroyed. The humans inside frantically ejecting and attempting to escape through their parachutes.

"What the hell is that?" Frenda screams and points.

After being lost for a moment in wonder, Saten remembers she's not alone. After clearing her throat,

"Basically, not our problem."

Without a hitch, Saten turns her back on the Angel and continues to head towards Fiamma.

Frenda was about to object, but straightens her attitude.

"You're right! Basically, that has nothing to do with us!"

The mercenary seemed more like she was trying to convince herself than anything else, but who could blame her for not wanting to mess with that thing? Following step, the pair laugh to each other and march towards their original destination.

While the massacre continues, the pair head to what appears to be a church. Then again, nearly all of these buildings appear to be churches. There's a very heavy religious connotation to everything here.

Saten, with her eye patch on, asks, "What do you think the significance is in the name 'Star of Bethlehem?'"

"Well," Frenda ponders, "in the Bible, the appearance of this star marked the birth of the Son of God."

Saten thinks about it, then looks to the sides, "There aren't any stars in the sky, except I guess for this one. This seems like a ritual if I ever saw one."

This raises an eyebrow, "Are you starting to understand magic?"

Nodding, "There's huge significance in, I guess you'd call it, religious actions. Erasing the stars from the night, having only a single point be seen, naming it the Star of Bethlehem, it's almost like Fiamma wants to make use of the Son of God."

"Taking it upon himself?"

Saten shrugs. Didn't matter really. In the end, they were going to put a stop to it.

Reaching the church, they open the large doors and enter. It's a vast open space, complete with pews and the stage podium. All sorts of religious artifacts line the walls in decoration.

"Christianity didn't begin till after the Son of God passed away, right?" Saten honestly asks for clarification.

"A couple hundred years after. It started as a sect of the Jewish faith and gradually expanded. Why?"

Mostly it's a mind exercise. Through her Right Eye, she knew what Fiamma was doing, but not why. From now on, magic will also be her enemy. It's best she learn as much as possible about the arcane.

From behind the dark corner of a church pew, a figure leaps at Saten. Spotting the hidden would-be assassin well beforehand, Frenda is the quicker and intercepts. Grabbing the assailant by the arm, she hurls her to the ground.

Saten, whose senses have also been heightened by the constant battles and threats to her life, also saw the attack coming. Though she could have defended herself even with the eye patch in place, she allowed her partner the privileged. Also Frenda is still the better close quarters fighter.

"I've certainly run into a lot of blondes recently," Saten comments, still with a finger to her chin while pondering Fiamma's actions.

Frenda, Oriana, Elizavetta (though in her case, she's more of an ash blonde, hair more white than yellow), Elizalina, and now this assassin. She's of very distinct appearance. Of long wavy blonde hair, dressed nearly in bondage restraint-like black belts, innerwear of sheer red, and what appear to be torture instruments in her arsenal. Because her face was hidden by hair, she appears very young. She could very well be the same age as Saten and Frenda.

"My first question:" the assassin pinned underneath Frenda spoke first, and apparently in Japanese, "who are you?"

"Are you really in a position to be asking questions?"

Frenda tightens her arm lock on the girl, resulting in discomfort briefly reflecting in her expression. The mercenary is impressed. Normally people scream when she does that.

"A supplementary explanation: as you are on this Star of Bethlehem, you can be considered an ally of Fiamma of the Right."

Saten and Frenda look to each other and nod. The mercenary removes her submission hold on the assassin, much to her surprise. Rubbing at her sore shoulder, the girl doesn't know what to think.

"I'm not with Fiamma," Saten answers. "I'm a Russian Freedom Fighter. You might have heard of me. I'm know as the Winter Witch Morena."

Something of a revelation comes upon what's seen of her expression, "Conclusion: Indeed have I heard of you. You were the one with whom Fiamma was speaking. You are also his enemy."

At least they're all on the same page now.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Explanation: Apologies, but I am currently on the run. My name is Sasha Kreutzev. Fiamma took me to use in the creation of the Star of Bethlehem and the Archangel outside."

Frenda drops a fist into her hand, "That's right! I remember seeing you in the Elizalina Alliance."

Sasha only momentarily glances at Frenda, but quickly returns to Saten. Apparently the shorter girl only sees this one as someone worthy of speaking to, much to the mercenary's chagrin.

"My second question: How did you get here?"

"Well, we were on our way to attack his base and the ground we were on rose into the air."

Bringing a hand to her chin, "Conclusion: You were just unlucky."

Luck had nothing to do with it, but Sasha didn't need to know that.

"I have a few questions of my own. Why did Fiamma need you?"

Perhaps it wasn't that Sasha didn't care for give-and-take relationships, and the reason she's reluctant to answer is because the matter is sensitive. Exactly how much can these two be trusted, she must be wondering. The rumors of the Winter Witch were rather wild, but if Morena could truly stand up to Fiamma up to this point, maybe they were all true. If so, this girl might actually be able to put up some resistance against him.

"My first answer: I suffer a certain condition. There is a large mass of telesma residing within my body."

"Telesma?"

Pausing in her explanation, "Expansion: It is the power of the angels. Holy magic. It can only be extracted from the phase known as Heaven."

That brief explanation made Saten want to question so much, but she couldn't let herself get distracted.

"So, Fiamma wanted your holy angel magic to create the Star of Bethlehem and that Archangel. It's almost like he wants to recreate the birth of the Son of God and draft a second age of Christianity."

"Morena," calling her that name is the one who actually knew her true one, Frenda, "what are you thinking?"

"I think I might know what Fiamma is trying to achieve."

"What?"

Saten's about ready to answer her partner's question, but looks to Sasha for a brief moment.

"I'm not 100% certain, so I probably shouldn't be throwing out wild theories."

Frenda picked up on that cue. It's not that Saten isn't certain, but because of someone's presence they can't yet entirely trust. Saten couldn't answer because Sasha is with them.

"My third question:" Sasha gets the conversation back on track, "what is your Right Eye?"

The blue and green ribbon has been worn ever since Saten entered this church. Sasha shouldn't know the girl from Academy City actually has two. The girls have run across a few magicians in their journeys, but this is the first to guess something is up with that Right Eye without any prior provocation. How exactly are they supposed to take this situation?

A quick determination is made in Saten's head. Sasha is not their ally. Elizalina previously told the two that Fiamma has two targets. One of whom was a magician hiding in her country, as it turns out Sasha Kreutzev, and the other an Academy City esper Saten Ruiko.

By now this girl must have realized that Saten's Right Eye is the final piece Fiamma needs, and Sasha already told them she heard at least his side of their conversation over the PA. If Saten was able to look at Sasha and realize Fiamma's plan, then maybe Sasha was able to look at Saten and realize the same. If they've come to the same conclusion, then they are in fact enemies.

"What are you after?" Saten accuses, tone vastly different from before. "What's your goal in all this?"

Frenda, who's more or less been left in the dust from their conversation, at least reads where this hostile atmosphere is going. A hand moves to her thigh where several weapons are concealed. Likewise Sasha's fingertips lightly touch the torture devices attached to her belt.

"Ultimate objective: the prosperity of Mother Russia and the Russian Orthodoxy. Immediate objective: ending this World War and defeating the one behind it, Fiamma of the Right. Optional objective: saving the world from being destroyed by you."

This causes Frenda to flinch, but doubles her focus a moment later.

"I'm only the 'optional objective?' That means you see Fiamma as a greater threat than me?"

Thinking about it for a few seconds.

"My second answer: Fiamma's methods are too cruel. He cannot save the world his way."

"So it's fine to just let me roam free?"

"Supplemental answer: this world currently exists without Heaven, and it can continue to do so. A resolution can be achieved without sacrificing this many lives in a World War. Additionally: you could destroy this world at any moment. It is entirely to your discretion and I have no means of stopping you. Counter argument: you haven't done so and I can assume you don't have the desire to in the first place. Action is not necessarily required on my part."

Even if she said so, Saten can't let her guard down so easily.

Very few people realize the true significance of her Right Eye. The only person Saten trusts is Frenda. It's unpredictable how people could act if they learn the truth. Even Shokuhou Misaki indirectly warned the girl that even acquaintances like Tsuchimikado and Styl might not be trustworthy. While Sasha says Saten isn't the issue now, that's likely because Fiamma posses such a greater threat at the moment. After he's dealt with, who's to say Sasha won't turn on them?

"Sorry, it doesn't look like we can work together."

"Honest appraisal: A shame, but perhaps this is for the best."

Yet they continue to face off. Even if they aren't allies, does that immediately make them enemies? Even if Sasha sees Fiamma as the bigger threat, what about herself in the eyes of Saten? For the former middle school Level 0, it's a question of dealing with Sasha now or risk she become a bigger threat latter. Sasha knows the world is only sustained by the Right Eye; one of the very few. If that information spreads things will only become more difficult for Saten down the line. Truly, she could become an enemy of the entire world. So, the question is to kill Sasha now, or take on everything later?

Saten sighs. No matter how she thinks about it, she really doesn't want to kill this girl.

"I guess this is where we take our separate paths. I'd try to get off this rock before I send it crashing to the ground if I were you."

As Saten walks away, with Frenda cautiously following, Sasha stops them.

"Wait! My fourth and final question: how are you planning to defeat Fiamma?"

The answer's rather overly complicated, but she can summarize it splendidly, "I'm going to hit him really hard."

And the girl with the mass of telesma in her body is left behind.

"What was all that about?" Frenda can't wait to ask. "What _is_ Fiamma's plan?"

As they continue past the church, they're in something like a labyrinth of stone hallways. The corridors shift and move constantly, almost like it's breathing, but for the most part is seems safe to walk through.

"I wasn't too sure until I realized Sasha had the same idea I did. Fiamma's trying to save the world."

That put a whole new spin on World War III.

"And how exactly is he trying to save the world?"

"Well, I don't know every specific detail, but I get the gist of it. After this world was destroyed by Othinus and sustained by my Right Eye, the world couldn't be retained in it's whole. There are pieces missing."

"'Pieces missing?'"

"For starters, everything past Mars from what I'm told. But, there's also some kind of religious component missing as well. If I had to guess, I'm thinking this world doesn't have a Heaven."

Unable to speak, Frenda merely points up with a raised eyebrow.

Confirming, "Yup. This world has no Heaven and no God. Oh yeah, apparently those are real after all. Fiamma's attempting to trigger a second age of Christianity. First he needed Sasha's telesma, and for my guess, as the foundation for Heaven, and then my Right Eye to solidify it. He's trying to stabilize this world and assure it can continue to exist in perpetuity."

As they reach the end of the hall, they find something like a train. It looks more like a car on railroad tracks, but at least this means they won't have to walk the entire length of the Star of Bethlehem.

"So basically, we're the villains for trying to stop him."

Saten laughs at Frenda's assessment, "Yeah, I guess we are."

It takes them a minute to figure out, but they get the train car moving.

"So, the million dollar question, how exactly are you planning on defeating Fiamma?"

"I told you already. I have to keep it a secret or it may not work."

Frenda didn't forget, but being kept in suspense wasn't any fun either.

The train car exits it's current tunnel and is exposed to open air. They are met with the pitch black sky. Above is only an abyss, but below they can peer through the cloud cover and see the ground. Several points of light can be seen from even their high altitude. It would be great if they were city lights or something else generally warm, but they are likely gunfire, burning vehicles, and whatever other masses of destruction.

"It'd be lovely if it weren't terrifying," Saten observes.

"So it's lovely?" Frenda responds.

Saten didn't know what she found funny, but she still laughs. Frenda leans against the window and peers outside. Her profile is somewhat lonely.

"Say," she speaks, "I know you're hellbent on finding a way to return to the original world and Touma, but you think when we beat Fiamma we could take a break for a while? Basically, just find somewhere quiet and take a little vacation? I'm getting tired."

Just then, a hundred lights are birthed and travel at high speed. They appear to be missiles on a collision course with the Star of Bethlehem.

"You're raising Death Flags there, Frenda."

The bluish angel intercepts the missiles, resulting in an explosion that shatters the train car's windows. Hit with the sudden cold, Frenda sneezes.

"Don't care. Maybe somewhere warm."

Focused on defending the Star, the angel seeks different targets.

Venturing into another tunnel, the train car becomes irreverent to the war wagged right outside.

"A beach," and just as irreverent a conversation is had, "maybe we could hit up a tropical beach resort."

As Frenda continues to list all the places that are not here, the train car slows as it reaches it's stop. When they exit, the mercenary comes to the obvious conclusion that,

"This isn't the castle in the center."

Obviously. If the Star of Bethlehem is 40 km across, they'd need to go 20 to reach it from their far end. Frenda wasn't paying as much attention as she should have, but they'd covered the entire 40. They've gone from one end to another!

"Um, I'm assuming you have a plan?"

Saten stretches from the long and cold ride, "Of course. I told you, didn't I? I've already won. All I need to do is actually win."

Clearly her partner is having fun with this. Frenda really wants to know what the girl has in store to beat down the red bastard, but apparently even speaking this secret would ruin it.

"Don't worry, we won't have to walk very far."

They arrive at what a Hollywood director might think of when imagining a magic ritual ceremonial chamber. There are several tens of thin cylinders containing either a black or white liquid. Stuck into the ground, they are arranged in a way that somewhat reminds Frenda of capacitors on a circuit board. Engravings deep within the ground make a shape she further likens to a circuit. This, magic, in a strange kind of way, it nearly makes sense to her. But for Frenda, one piece is missing to keep her from fully understanding. That one piece, unfortunately, she'll never comprehend.

"What in the world was this used for? Basically, is this what rose the Star of Bethlehem?"

Though she asked, she wasn't expecting an answer.

"No, it isn't," and Saten actually has the answer. "This is where the telesma was extracted from Sasha, and used to create that, _thing_."

"How could you possibly-"

What stifled Frenda's speech was the sight of her friend. Coming to that conclusion couldn't have happened easily for the magic novice, but the magic novice has an ace up her sleeve. Saten, she stares intensely at this magical diagram. She stares intensely with her Right Eye.

Past experience would dictate Saten is currently peering down hundreds of paths until she finds the secret behind this ritual site. Except since she's severely limited in the knowledge of magic, it would be like going from primary school algebra to rocket science. That big a leap is strictly impossible.

Previously they tried something of similar circumstance. If Saten could retain the information learned from peering down different paths without actually traversing them, why couldn't she observe thousands of paths of Russian Language lessons. Theoretically, couldn't she learn the language in just a matter of moments?

Long story short, no. All information and knowledge gained from the paths are stored in Saten's short term memory. How did they know that? Well, when she tried to cheat and learn the foreign language, information was forgotten rather swiftly. Simple things like a summery of someone's most sinful confessions (Gotou Rize) is easy to commit to memory, but an entire language slips away like a snap. "Those who chase after two hares will capture none," kind of thing. As long as she's focused, Saten can retain only a handful of knowledge from the paths.

But immediately learning magic and this ritual, it's too large a leap. Yet Saten has managed to figure it out regardless. So if it is impossible to gain an incredible amount of knowledge from peering down paths, then logic dictates she didn't use the paths at all. With her Right Eye, Saten has performed something completely brand new!

"Saten, is your Eye-"

But the girl questioned presses a finger to Frenda's lips, immediately putting a halt to her words. The method of defeating Fiamma can't be spoken of out loud. If the person who understands the Right Eye, second only to it's possessor, is correct, then she understands the concept behind the plan entirely!

"You dirty rotten _cheat_!" Frenda laughs.

Not commenting on that accusation, "Frenda, I need you to set up some explosives here. We're going to destroy this ritual."

If it was safe to tell Frenda the purpose of this ritual site, is it also safe to tell her why?

"Are we getting rid of this angel thingy?"

Saten shrugs, "Yeah, but that's more or less a coincidence. I'm just trying to piss off Fiamma and fight him here. Only in this location can I beat him."

While Frenda is still curious, she understands this is all she needs to know. Getting to work, she sets up the C4 taken from the Elizalina Alliance as instructed. After 20 minutes, apparently everything is ready.

"Okay, now I'm going to need you to follow these instructions to the letter."

Retrieving a small notebook and pen Saten picked up from who knows where, she begins to write. These instructions are extensive and intricate, as it takes Saten several minutes. After finishing, she hands the booklet to her partner and friend.

"We're going to have to separate here. You'll have your own battle and I'll have mine. I can't do this by myself."

Frenda gives the instructions a read, but fails to immediately grasp the significance these actions would have. Having committing every specific detail to memory after only the one-through, she crumples the note and tosses it next to a set explosive. As a professional mercenary, the one read was all she needed.

"Basically, you're not trying to get me distracted while you go on some self-sacrifice mission, are you?"

Grinning widely, "Of course not. We're going to beat Fiamma! _We're_ going to kick his ass! I just need you to follow those instructions to the letter. When you're done, you can hurry up and come back here. Fiamma will be down for the count by then."

Coming to an agreement, the pair seek shelter and detonate the previously set C4. Honestly, the explosion wasn't particularly remarkable. The placement and shapes of the charges weren't meant to level the entire ritual ground, but just disrupt it. In magic, everything has meaning from the location of the ritual, the decoration, the time of day, and even the thoughts going through the mind of the magician as he recites the magic words. There were protections set so not any old schmuck could tamper with it. But Saten, she knew it's precise weak points so that Science Side technology could wreck it. And that's precisely what she did.

There isn't much dust to settle, but there's no time to bask in the glory of success. Both girls look to each other and give only a nod as parting. Afterward Frenda immediately sets out to accomplish her tasks _exactly_ as instructed. The mercenary doesn't know how, but her actions will be key in defeated perhaps the strongest enemy the Magic Side has to offer.

Frenda isn't even out of sight before a, kind of, beam is fired from the center of the Star of Bethlehem. Saten was already in cover so she didn't accidentally get vaporized, but the same couldn't be said for the ritual ground. This time it was destroyed in grand and showy fashion.

Following the brilliant light was the destruction of the ritual site. The ground beneath and ceiling above collapses. What hit was less of a raw force than beam energy. Artifacts are left either melted or smoldering. A thick burnt smell lies lingering in the air. And the heat almost feels pleasant when compared to the previous freezing temperatures. If this is the scene of the battle for the fate of the world, it certainly fits.

And of course, the man who stands at the center of it all, Fiamma of the Right, is now present.

"Your meddling ends now! Saten Ruiko, face me!"

* * *

 _This is one of the reasons why I liked the chapter A Certain Execution. Despite being one of the more darker chapters, because it played out the way it did the payoff is some of these decision points where I'm not certain what action to take. Honestly I could have gone and totally iced Sasha, but because Saten didn't cross the line in the previous chapter, she doesn't hesitate to take the moral high ground despite the fact she may get punished for it later, whereas if she took the dark path, she would do anything to achieve her goal. It's those little moments like that I just love to write._

 _Lately my writing has been going very well so far this week. Work hasn't really calmed down, but I've gotten more used to the crazy new normal. Hopefully this trend continues and I can keep pace with posting two chapters a week. No promises, but I'll try._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	26. A Certain Fiamma of the Right

**A Certain Fiamma of the Right**

"Quit screaming! As if you aren't loud enough as it is."

Rising from cover, Saten has a little trouble dealing with the change in atmosphere and sudden heat. As if meeting a friend a few minutes late from the scheduled time, the girl casually approaches Fiamma, of God's Right Seat.

"It's one thing to use only words," apparently Fiamma feels the need to get this off his chest, "but you possess a true talent in agitating me with your _every_ action."

"Shame you're not a girl. I might start flipping your skirt."

Now that she thinks about, when _was_ the last time she did that? Since coming to Russia she hasn't even seen a skirt!

Incredulous, Fiamma is for once at a loss of words. It takes too long before he performs any action.

"What are you even doing?" his voice is tired and weary, almost disappointed.

"How so?" on Saten's face is a pleasant smile.

"All of this!" crying in frustration. "You must know what's possessed in your head. It's significance in relation to the fate of this entire world. How can you act so carefree? How can you act so irresponsible? What, is, your, purpose?"

Saten's smile doesn't waver. Little did Fiamma know, he just lost. If her attitude towards him was suspicious, queer, or out of character, it was all for this moment. This conversation will mark his end.

"It's simple. I just want to see my love again."

Fiamma's gaze intensifies, but somehow remains patient.

"If you know this world is supported by my Right Eye, you must also know the previous world was destroyed."

"It wasn't _exactly_ destroyed," Fiamma corrects, "it was merely shifted to a different phase."

Saten's eyes slightly widen. She wasn't expecting that. Then again, he couldn't be a member of God's Right Seat without being brilliant in his own right.

"I normally summarize it simply so most people would understand, but that's right. Specifically, the world was shifted from where Kamijou Touma-kun and I had never met, to where we have. And that is this world, the world where Touma-kun and I are lovers. However, it was shifted back, like this world never existed in the first place, returning to where Touma and I never crossed paths. Except, this world didn't vanish when it should have."

"Parallel worlds are impossible," Fiamma explains, "because the world can only exist underneath Heaven and the One True God. The world _can_ shift an infinite number of times only as long as God rules above all. To branch away from this sole strict parameter, creating an entire second parallel world, is impossible. Or at least was, until that Right Eye appeared. Now this world exists outside of God's graces; a Lost World."

That is probably correct in several regards. Saten agrees with his assessment 100 percent.

"But your Right Eye alone isn't enough to sustain this world."

Upon dropping that one piece of information, Saten is actually surprised. To this point everyone who knew the truth said the _exact_ opposite. Since there hasn't been a single dissenting opinion, Saten herself never considered the possibility.

"What do you mean?"

To this point Saten has always managed to find ways to push Fiamma's buttons. Now that he's actually got something over her, the man smirks.

"You didn't honestly think you were so important, did you? Strictly speaking, a singular spiritual item is insufficient in sustaining the preservation of an entire world. In this case two are required. Say the world is a burning candle. What components are required to make this possible?"

Elementary, "Fire (heat), the candle (fuel), and oxygen."

"The world is the flame, and your Right Eye is the candle. So what's the oxygen?"

"Telesma?" not entirely positive of her answer.

"Correct," Fiamma nods. "Due to a certain event, a girl named Sasha Kreutzev became imbued with an astonishing amount of telesma. Normally this power resides in Heaven, accessible to the human world only through extraordinary circumstances. Regardless, it's always there. In this new world however, there is no Heaven. There is no inexhaustible supply of oxygen to keep the candle burning. So how does this world exist now?"

"Sasha."

"Correct. Between the candle and oxygen, this world has been sustained. But only sustained. What happens when a candle is lit in an area with a limited supply of oxygen?"

"Eventually it runs out and the flame dies."

"That is the current state of this world. Even if you survive, this world will still perish eventually. Sasha Kreutzev's telesma is astronomical, but it's finite."

Then this should be obvious, "So your plan all along was to return Sasha's telesma to where Heaven should be."

Nodding, "Which I have done, but that's only the first step. Even creating a foundation for Heaven does nothing to extend the life of this world. With your Right Eye, the base of the body of the One True God can also be erected. Your power is incomparable to God's, but it will be enough to save this world."

Saten pauses on that. Something he said, it was vitally critical. Saten Right Eye can become the base of the "body of the One True God." Then, wouldn't that mean the girl herself is already a step ahead in becoming a Magic God? No, she's been this way since the beginning. Nothing she's done has changed a thing. But Fiamma has. He's taken the telesma out of Sasha Kreutzev's body and placed in a state so it-

"You want to take that telesma and my Right Eye into your own body."

The man accused does appear particularly impressed, "Somebody has to fill that role. With my power as God's Right Se-"

What stopped the man dead in his tracks was the sight of a girl's tears. Saten has started crying. A turn so sudden, even such a ever-powerful figure as himself can't look down upon it with indifference. His emotions weren't tinged, but he was certainly surprised. He is at a loss.

"That's it," Saten keeps from sobbing. "That's what I have to do."

Patiently Fiamma waits for her to elaborate.

"If taking the telesma and my Right Eye into your body will make you the One True God, then wouldn't the same happen if _I_ just went ahead and took it?"

This doesn't amuse him in the slightest, "You would dare become God?"

"And you wouldn't?"

"There is a massive difference between us. God's Right Seat isn't a title that can be claimed. I've had this title, I've had this _power_ since the moment I was born. _God_ chose me! I have the right to sit on the throne in His absence!"

Wiping away her tears, "Well, Love chose me. And least of all, I don't give a _shit_ about God's Throne! This Right Eye is mine! That telesma, well, it no longer belongs to anyone. So if it's up for grabs, I can go ahead and take it. And then, I can finally return to Touma-kun side!"

And this is truly it. This is how Saten Ruiko will return to a world with Kamijou Touma. Once she takes the holy telesma into herself, she will become a Magic God. Maybe in the original world it wouldn't be so easy, but in this Lost World logic is warped. It should be enough. If Fiamma could easily remove it safely from a person's body, Saten can surely do the reverse. While that will make her a Magic God, there is still one step required to break through the bonds and leap to Touma's side.

Fiamma's eyes go wide, "You would sacrifice the entire world?"

Saten's eyes narrow, "This world was created for me. It's mine. It exists only to correct the mistake of Touma and I parting. If anyone has the right to save _or_ sacrifice it, it's me!"

The reason Fiamma started explaining his plan to the girl was so that she could understand and maybe even cooperate with him. This world really will end if nothing is done. Any sane person would want to do everything in their power to prevent it if they could. Saten's life needn't even be forfeit. But with her declaration, it's clear. Saten Ruiko is his enemy. Saten Ruiko is the enemy of the entire world.

"It's time to put down the rabid dog," Fiamma speaks while rising his Right Hand.

"Hate to break it to you, but this dog's already got her maw on your throat."

Just then a distant bang is heard, followed by a few other light pops. The ground beneath their feet tremors ever so slightly and further of the floor above collapses into the ritual chamber.

Fiamma's attention is distracted by the irregularity, but doesn't appear concerned.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but know that it's irrelevant. Whatever plans you have, whatever knowledge you think you know, know that you don't even have a prayer of standing against me."

Saten slowly, maliciously, focuses her gaze. As her eyes lock onto the man in red, a chill fills the room. Fiamma exemplifies confidence, a certainty. Saten, a killer intention. If she truly knows who she faces, her willpower alone is unrivaled.

"You might have been trying to save the world, but your role is over. It's time for you to step off the stage."

For only a moment longer do the two stare down.

It takes only a moment, but their battle begins, and it ends. What takes place after this moment is simply a foregone conclusion.

Saten charges at Fiamma.

Fiamma swings his Right Hand.

One of them is blown away.

* * *

To comprehend what took place, a thorough explanation is required. To simply view it at face value would be beyond the realm of belief.

The power behind Fiamma's Right Hand is simply victory. Nothing more, nothing less. It's not an abstract concept. It simply is.

Using a battle in an RPG as an example, what if, along with the normal commands of "fight," "defend," "magic," "item," and "run," there is a "win." Just with a single press of a button, no matter the difficulty, difference in level, or progression in the story, the enemy before is simply defeated. In short, a cheat button that brakes the rules of the game and simply awards victory no mater the circumstances. That is the power of Fiamma's Right Arm. Unfair, no?

But even then, what exactly are the specifics of this "win" button? Even in programming for these cheats in video games, you can't simply type the button "win" and that's that. You have to search through the lines of code, set values, test, and see if it achieves the desired result. Breaking the rules actually requires work.

Exploring further, what exactly happens when the "win" button is pressed? Does the exact same procedure occur when knocking out the Woman in Yellow, Vento of the Front, when Fiamma attacked the Elizalina Alliance (Saten's glad her old adversary never realized she was also there), as say, defeating a middle school girl? Short answer, absolutely not. If Saten is hit by the same amount of force that defeated Vento, she will be blown to pieces so that even atoms might not remain. So what's the difference when the "win" button is pressed between these two different individuals?

To continue with the RPG mechanic, how would one normally win a battle encounter? The answer is easy enough, you simply drain your opponent's HP to 0. When the "win" button was pressed against Vento, that Right Arm dealt 9,999 damage to the woman's HP, her exact total possessed. Likewise, when used against Saten, it does precisely 100, the grand total of a normal middle school girl's HP. That is the truth of Fiamma's Right Hand.

However, the real world is not like an RPG. Not even close. There is no simple statistic like HP. An insurmountable amount of variables are considered to calculate the specific total it would take to "win" against each individual threat.

But to keep it simple, let's just say to defeat Saten, it would take exactly 100 units of force, and anything less and Saten would survive. Saten, at her absolute peak of physical power, can only amass less-than-or-equal-to 100 units of resistance. When 100 units of force is met with 100 units of resistance, the result is 0.

Zero in itself is an ambiguous number, but for argument's sake let's say 0 equals neither victory or defeat. So in other words the very best anyone can do when Fiamma uses the "win" cheat is to "draw." In the real world that means to avoid or nullify an attack.

So, could it be theoretically possible to forever avoid Fiamma's Right Hand if someone continues to use 100% of their power? Well, no. 100% is 100%. That means after you use 100% of your power a single time, you're done. There's nothing left. So only a single time could it be possible to avoid Fiamma's "win." And even if his "win" failed to achieve the desired result, he could simply use it again immediately after. Since it's impossible to use 100% of your power twice, that second "win" is guaranteed. In truth, it isn't much of a con.

Yet even then, it brings up an interesting proposition. What if someone used 110% against the 100% cheat? Well, normally this is impossible. Surpassing your limits is something that only happens in shonen manga. Limits are limits and can't be overcome. A baseball player may like to say he was in the zone and could read the stitches on a fastball, allowing him to hit the game winning grand slam home run, but is that really surpassing 100%? No, it isn't. It's him drawing closer to that 100%, but it isn't surpassing it. There are all kinds of safeguards built into human bodies that prevent them from even getting close to that magic 100% and self-destructing. To repeat, a human can't surpass 100% normally.

Than what about abnormally? Drugs certainly alter a human's body to a multitude of effects. Drugs can make you faster, stronger, feel no pain, and even heal. It is an outside influence that a human could never achieve on their own. It's their own kind of cheat.

Then lets go back to Fiamma. Say Saten takes drugs and reaches 300% of her body's capability, or 300 units of resistance. Well, then Fiamma's Right Hand would simply compensate and use 300 units of force, achieving the result of "win." That Right Hand matches the strength of it's opponent and claims victory. Simply changing your base stats doesn't mean anything if they will always be equaled.

But what if they couldn't? What if Saten had her own cheat? What if at the exact moment Fiamma's Right Hand used 100 units of force, Saten somehow grew and used 101 units of resistance? It would result in Saten overpowering the Right Hand, and Fiamma receiving 1 unit of damage.

That's a lovely scenario, but humans don't randomly grow stronger in the middle of a battle, or at all really. Something no less than a miracle, an act of God, would be required for something like that to happen. It's absolutely impossible for a normal human.

On the other hand, Saten is the most abnormal of normal humans.

So when Saten charges at Fiamma now, at this very moment, exactly what is that Right Arm calculating so as to "win" against the possessor of the Right Eye? It calculates her body's structure, strength, intelligence, speed, and dexterity. It's also taking into account the environment, weather, and other situational anomalies which may effect Saten's capabilities. All of that background math is complied and a result is achieved. It produces the 100 units of force needed to defeat Saten.

As it stands, there is no chance for Saten to achieve victory. She _will_ lose.

* * *

Rewinding back several hours.

Saten tied a seemingly random cloak around her baseball bat. What significance did this provide?

First off, how was the Star of Bethlehem raised? Much of it's landmass did raise from the Military Base on the border of the Elizalina Alliance, but that clearly wasn't all. The Star of Bethlehem is not only the size of a city, but possesses many of the structures and utilities as a city as well. It greatly surpassed what was the original military base, so where did it all come from?

There's an easy explanation, actually. Just take a look at all the decor. Nearly all the buildings, decorations, and extras possess a religious significance. This isn't by accident. These are items from around the world. When the landmass of the Military Base rose, so too did all these religious and spiritual items. They gathered from all around the world and converged in one spot to create the Star of Bethlehem.

One of those very same religious items was a certain cloak, which is tied to a certain baseball bat.

Something as fantastic as the Star of Bethlehem isn't supposed to have random items thrown into the mix. It wouldn't disrupt it completely however. It's no different than mixing a cake and spilling a pinch of salt in with the sugar. This mistake may not have a great impact on the taste, or even be tasted at all, but nonetheless the salt is there. Saten didn't add an ingredient in Fiamma's recipe that would ruin the end result. Just like that pinch of salt, it didn't change the taste at all.

Even then, the baseball bat is there. In fact, it was very close to where Saten and Fiamma are battling this very second.

Thus was Frenda's role. Just as Fiamma arrived, she set off to fulfill a requested task. The mercenary from Academy City was to set off several explosions in certain locations at certain intervals. She performed her task flawlessly. The result-

* * *

The exact moment Saten's fist and Fiamma's Right Hand are about to collide, the girl's baseball bat falls into her grasp. At the very moment, Saten's 100 units of resistance turns into 101. Actually, more like a 150. Saten Ruiko is unusually attuned to baseball bats. Fiamma's Right Hand doesn't have time to adjust.

What should have been a predetermined result of Fiamma's 100 units of force defeating Saten, instead turns into Saten's 150 tearing through the Right Hand and cracking the red figure in the ribs. The sound alone would be enough to make anyone cringe.

Suddenly injured, Fiamma was in no way prepared. Such a blow causes the member of God's Right Seat to fall to his knees and clutch at his chest. Saten, who could very well nail him in the back of the head and end his threat forever, simply stands above him.

"Your Right Hand may reach the precise amount of power to achieve victory," the girl mocks, "but my Right Eye shows me exactly which path to take. As opponents, our abilities cancel each other out."

Struggling to stand, Fiamma obviously hasn't given in just yet.

"Then again, I brought a baseball bat. What do you have?"

Absolutely furious, Fiamma pushes the "win" button again. His Right Hand takes action.

The bat crashes into his left arm, possibly breaking it.

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhhh!"

Screaming in pain, Fiamma stumbles to keep upright. Saten merely steps out of the way so the last member of God's Right Seat doesn't bump into her.

"You," Fiamma speaks through great pains, "how are you doing this?"

An eyebrow raises as she places the bat over her shoulder.

"Didn't I already tell you? 'Goldberg.' Rube Goldberg. I created an overly complicated situation to get this bat from Academy City, to the Elizalina Alliance, to the Star of Bethlehem, to where I stand right now. The process I used to get it here was so ridiculous your Right Hand never took it into consideration. _Isn't it hilarious_?"

What would be the equivalent of spamming the "win" button, the Right Hand rapidly thrashes at the girl. She, however, merely skips out of the way and uses the bat to block. She's kept out of harm's reach.

"I don't know if to tell you your Hand is too simplistic, or too complicated. Your cheat doesn't have a sense of humor at all."

To stop his onslaught, Saten swings for his knee and takes his legs out from under him.

On the ground, not able to do much of anything at the moment, Fiamma contends with pain and labored breathing.

"How, how could you possibly know about my magic!"

Examining the dents and dings of her bat, "I guess there's no harm in telling you now. _You can't defeat me anyway_. What did you know about my Right Eye? That I can see _possibility_? That I can know the result of any and every possible action before it happens? Well, yeah, more or less. But that's only when it looks at the natural world, or maybe I should say the Science Side. By nature my Eye is Magic and carries magical properties. When my Eye gazes upon the Magic Side, I don't see _possibility_ , but _truth_."

Satisfied her weapon is still in good condition, "I should have realized it sooner, but I was still inexperienced in regards to Magic. I once ran into a magician who used a spell to talk to a friend of mine. Well, at the time I saw _through_ her magic. I didn't bother thinking about it at the time, but then you attacked the Elizalina Alliance. I thought it would have been suicide to face you, but that was because I only saw _possibility_ at the time. I had to face you to see the _truth_."

Rolling over, Fiamma now struggles to his feet.

"So you can't see both _truth and possibility_ at the same time. Are you sure you want to be telling me that?"

Saten isn't concerned with the gimmick being called. It's true that might have been the drawback of facing against Magic, but the upper hand is clearly hers.

"The first time you swung your Right Hand, it's obvious I exploited it's properties and landed a blow on you. But what about every time after? How come I've managed to keep a step ahead when my own stats have been set and recognized by your cheat ability?"

Fiamma grimaces.

"It's because your Right Hand is in fact a hand. If it's attached to your body, it can be controlled just like any other muscle. You can't really run a marathon with a broken rib, can you? Well, maybe you can, but you certainly won't be as fast if you were completely healthy. Simply, your cheat is falling short each time you use it now."

And she is right. Each time he uses it in this condition, that 100 units of force is only closer to 70. In truth it doesn't matter how strong Saten is, that Right Hand will fail to "win" against any opponent right now. His cheat is broken.

"I'll still kill you!" roaring.

A white beam fires from the Right Hand. Seeing it coming, Saten leans and avoids. A bead of sweat falls from her brow.

If Fiamma's "win" button will no longer work, he still has regular magic. As a member of God's Right Seat, he's in a different world when compared to a normal middle school girl. His normal strength is far superior to Saten's.

Like it were a golf club, Saten swings low and knocks up a cloud of dust and debris. It goes right into his eyes.

"Aiiiiigggghhhh!"

The bat then proceeds to crash into his right hand, not his Right Hand. Something flies from his grasp.

More laser are fired while the magician tries frantically to recover his vision. The beams spread in all directions. Through the blindness and pain, he doesn't care what he destroys as long as Saten is part of it. Walls are pierced, spiritual items busted, ceiling collapses and ritual chamber itself nearly razed to the ground. The entire Star of Bethlehem might be brought down before the intended target.

One of the wayward lasers impales Saten right in the chest. A wordless scream resounds as she falls to the ground. As she's facing magic, she can't see paths to avoid. Her body, even after all her training, can't keep a step ahead. Even if she possesses a magic Right Eye, her body is still that of a normal middle school girl's. Saten truly never stood a chance against someone the caliber of God's Right Seat.

Fiamma still hasn't even realized Saten's been hit. Lasers continue to terrorize the surroundings. Saten's body is even hit another time, blowing off her left leg. The perpetrator is oblivious to it all as he frantically wipes at his eyes.

Finally regaining some semblance of vision, his fury finally subsides. Through squinting eyes he scans the battlefield. As his range of vision is so narrow, it results in him wildly turning his head. His opponent isn't immediately present. For a moment his heart begins to quiver, but spots the girl lying face down in an expanding pool of blood.

For a moment he can't believe his sights. The opponent that always kept one step ahead of him, the one who challenged an entire army and deemed a critical threat by Academy City, is dead. To fall when he attacked at random, completely by accident, seems like a joke. He can't believe it. But, in the end she's nothing but a human.

"He he," Fiamma laughs. "Ha ha ha! How do you like that! Where are you quips now! Have any one-liners for this! Where is that sense of humor now that you have a new hole in you!"

This isn't like Fiamma. To lose his cool to such a degree, it has never happened before. It's just, this girl, she knew exactly how to push his buttons, to anger him, to get him to do things he normally wouldn't. If anything, _that_ was her true power. Not that magic Right Eye.

"Speaking of which," he mumbles.

Gradually pacing to the girl's side through all his injuries and blown knee, he stops before his defeated opponent. At one time the fate of the entire world was at her disposal. She was brash, selfish, and courageous. What it must have been like to be a normal middle school girl one moment, to the quite literally the center of the world the next? Fiamma wondered, but ultimately chose to disregard these thoughts. As long as this world continues to exist, it's the role of Fiamma to see it return to it's proper state. Now with the Right Eye of Magic God Othinus, he can start to repair.

First he tries reaching down, but realizes he simply can't yank the thing out of her head. He'll need to use magics of which he isn't aware to configure a spell so that the Eye, and in turn the world, can become self-sustained. For that, he is going to need the Index's remote control spiritual item.

Looking to his limp right hand, several of the bones are shattered and he can't even make a fist. The device flew from his grasp the moment it was hit with her accursed baseball bat. Now, where has it fallen?

For a moment his heart stops. A dial like padlock rests in Saten's hand. With it, she would possess the entire Index Librorum Prohibitorum, 103,000 grimoire's worth of magic. She could, quite literally, become the One True God of this Lost World, just as her stated desire. Then again, she can't actually use magic, so all of this is irrelevant.

Shaking baseless worry, Fiamma takes Index's Remote back for himself. Except he can't. The grip Saten's body has on the device is too strong. Did rigor mortis already set? Impossible! It hasn't been nearly long enough. Then, why won't she let go?

Because Saten was a magician only on paper, because she'd never been formally trained, that's why Fiamma made the mistake of assuming the girl with the Right Eye of a Magic God couldn't use magic. But that assumption was flawed on it's premise. The very truth is, Saten has been using magic this entire time. Subconsciously she'd been casting spell after spell through her Right Eye. To her, wielding magic is little different than breathing. It comes so naturally she doesn't even think about it.

And that's the issue; Saten casts magic not really understanding the process, theory, or order. With a spell that would have to be crafted from scratch, Saten can't possibly manage as she is. But if there was a process the bypass the parts she yet understands...

Fiamma repeatedly tries for Index's controller, but Saten's hand still doesn't budge and his own fingers are dreadfully weak. While all his focus had been on her hand, he fails to see what else lies on the ground. Namely the rubble at his feet. All the rocks, trash, and general debris has been carefully arranged. Every item seeming scattered about at random is in fact not. They are markers for every structure, broken piece of furniture, Saten, and Fiamma himself. When God's Right Seat wasn't paying attention, the girl erected a temple.

"A beautiful angel," Saten whispers underneath weak breaths, "a beautiful angel..." and begins to softly sing a hymn.

And then Fiamma finally realizes, she's actively casting a spell.

"Impossible! Even with the Index's Remote Control, you couldn't possibly-"

But Fiamma is wrong on so many level. The Index Librorum Prohibitorum is merely a library. Ignoring the feedback which would result from someone actually attempting to "read" from those grimoires, the odds of actually finding the very spell that could help her at this very moment was impossible. Even a superior being such as Fiamma requires times to search through that vast wealth of information for the spells he wants. Except Saten didn't need to search at all. This is a spell she'd seen before. This was a spell she helped cast before.

Back during the Daihaseisai, she'd seen a girl ripped to pieces. Thanks to the photographic memory of a certain teacher, and with the aid of Styl, this very same healing spell was cast. Using the process Saten remembers as a base, she'd been able to swiftly search through the Index for the specifics she didn't previously remember or know. After that, casting this healing spell on herself came naturally, just as naturally as "seeing" out of her Right Eye.

Light bathes the broken girl and something seems to float down from on high. A winged figure, very unlike the Archangel from before, lays hands on the battered body. This figure, it's Frenda! In loose white robes, pure white feathered wings, and a golden halo, a holy Frenda heals the wounds of her partner.

"You," Fiamma can't tolerate the vanity of this girl, "don't get full of yourself!"

The Right Arm slashes at the healing angel, but the effect is reflected.

"Impossible!"

"I don't think so," a voice mumbles from the ground. The holes in Saten's body are closing and leg reattaching. "If you can do it, why can't I?"

And the biggest shock totally freezes God's Right Seat. Over Saten's right shoulder, a second Right Arm sprouts. Much like Fiamma's own, it's little more than a shadowy mass. Yet that isn't all. Her hair, even the clothes she currently wears, flushes to a shade of red. She paints herself in his colors.

At this point, the Fiamma can't form any words.

As Saten's mostly healed and leg reattached, she rises to a knee, "I'm still new to this whole magic thing, so I thought it best to only replicate magic I've already seen before."

Even then! Mimicking the power of a member of God's Right Seat should have been impossible! Fundamentally, Fiamma is different than other normal human beings! Saten can't possibly-

And Fiamma realizes, she can't. Saten can't mimic the ability of God's Right Seat. It's only meant to appear that way. This girl is employing a psychological tactic to disturb Fiamma's confidence. If pitting one Right Arm against the other, the true arm should prevail!

That Right Arm is swung. Saten, still recovering, can do little but shield herself. The two impossible forces collide, and of course it's Saten who's blown away. She might be able to create a facsimile that appears and carries some properties as the original, but such a cheat like his "win" button can never be properly replicated. Even with everything this little girl has pulled, she is still at the disadvantage. Fiamma sneers.

But his is a one-hit "win." That he didn't when Saten suffered a full blow should have hinted at something amiss.

"You've played a good game but it's over," the man mocks. "Give up now and the only thing I'll take is your Eye!"

"So a copy is worth only that much," Saten disregards his words. Standing, "Then I guess I need to improvise."

That Right Hand snaps, but not at her opponent. Instead Saten grabs her bat and pulls it towards her. Switching the remote control to her left, she takes her signature weapon in her right. But that's not all that occurs. Her Right Hand loses focus, blowing away like smoke in the wind, but doesn't disappear entirely. Instead it kind of, melds, into the object in her right hand.

"What?"

The red misasmic vapor focuses itself on her bat. It seemingly infuses itself within. The high-grade Academy City aluminum changes hue. Reflecting a reddish, evening gleam, the bat seems like an entirely different object than just a few seconds ago.

"You, what?"

Fiamma is at a complete loss for words. Saten took the power of her fake Right Hand and infused into her weapon of choice? Is such a thing possible? Fiamma has never been able to do that. Or more precisely, he's never had the need to. Is she capable of doing it because it's a fake, or is it-

"Pay attention!" Saten roars.

In just a single step, the distance between them is covered and the girl swings the bat infused with the power of the Right. Fiamma's Right moves to block. Again the two forces collide, but this time it's the man who's repelled.

Seeing a much greater difference from their first impact, Saten grins.

"Ah, have I finally leveled the playing field?"

Saten holds her bat at the ready. Normally used with two hands, she has use of only the one. The Index's spiritual item is held tight as if it were a weapon itself. Truly, it is. Saten struggles in a battle of several fronts. While contesting with Fiamma, she also scours the Index for information and struggles with casting spells for the first time. There are so many foreign aspects she doesn't completely understand about magic, and she can only skirt by by copying spells she's seen before and leaning on the Index remote. At best she can only copy spells Fiamma has used against her.

Fiamma's position is one in shambles. Never before has he actually faced an adversary. With a power like his, nobody has every truly stood against him face to face. No one has ever been his equal. The man was incapable of treating anyone like an equal. Thus he could only continue to look down on Saten Ruiko who now stands on the same stage as him.

"'Leveled the playing field?' Don't kid yourself! None of the power you possess is yours! You steal magic you didn't acquire on your own. Nothing about you in genuine!"

Saten's grip on her bat doesn't waver in the slightest, "I'm weak. I can only fight desperately like a weak person can. I will pull, I have pulled, off every dirty trick I can to win. You, you're just another person vastly stronger than me that I've beaten into the ground."

"You will not defeat me!"

Saten spits, "Yeah, I heard that before too."

Continuing this any further is pointless. The power these two possess are of the highest caliber, the strict condition of "win." An extended battle could literally go on forever. There's no use testing the water any further. Since only one of two conclusions can result, it's time to put this conflict to bed.

Saten's hair burns a brighter crimson, her human left eye shining like a ruby. An aura overtakes her, as if she herself is on fire. The bat nearly loses form and becomes lost in a pillar of light. Everything she possesses will be placed in her next attack.

Fiamma too realizes that this will end in the next strike. Unlike the shonen-like powerup the girl displays, the man focuses on solidifying the shape of his Right Hand. The increase the strength of what should already be perfect, is no simple task.

And they strike.

One final time they charge at the other. Within the each of them is every morsel of their strength, magic, and will. All of their beings seek to deny the other, and only one can come out on top. There are no more tricks, strategies, or what could be considered fate. In the end, it is simply Saten Ruiko versus Fiamma of the Right.

They clash.

Blazes of energies collide. The result of which is the total destruction of what remains of the ritual chamber. Their struggle shakes the entirety of the Star of Bethlehem. Even from the frozen Russian soil, the bright flare of their conflict is witnessed, tremors in the air causing them to cower. After the rising of the Star, blackening of the sky, advent of the Archangel, and now this final climax; those who witness fear this to be the very Armageddon. Saten Ruiko and Fiamma of the Right's final exchange lasts only seconds, but time itself seems hesitate in their awesomeness. Nobody can even bare to think as this final conflict comes to conclusion. And then-

The light of their clash fades. The air stills. The Archangel is gone. And the world begins to rotate once more.

A dot of light appears in the sky. And another. Another. For a moment they couldn't believe it, but the stars are once again appearing in the sky. They are born in a wave, gently spreading from where Bethlehem stands from on high. The entirety of the heavens is painted. And even though they couldn't have known as a fact, they can feel it inside; World War III is over.

Fiamma's right arm is ripped from his body. As a geyser of blood erupts and he falls to his knees, screaming, his Right Arm also vanishes. As a magical apparition, the Right Arm could come and go, but this time it's certain. The power of the Right, Fiamma, has been utterly destroyed. As for Saten-

The girl lies face down on the ground. Clothes and hair have returned to normal. Her weapon, her baseball bat, destroyed. From the handle up it blooms almost like a flower. This was the result from an explosion within. It slips from the girl's nonexistent grasp. As for Saten herself, she remains motionless.

Getting his continued screaming under control, Fiamma struggles to turn his focus on the girl. He might have lost his Right Arm, but there's still the Index Librorum Prohibitorum remote spiritual item. With it, he won't be able to regain his original power, but he can take Saten's Right Eye. Becoming the One True God still isn't outside his grasp. He might have lost one arm, other broken, but he'll tear Saten's hand out with his teeth if he has to to get that spiritual item back. Until his last breath he swears he won't stop.

On only one good leg, he hobbles to the girl. Between the two of them, he clearly appears in the worst condition, but regardless she's unresponsive. Likely this is due to the complete consumption of her mana. Even if Saten could mimic Fiamma's magic to the highest degree, Fiamma's capacity for mana is vastly superior. She could keep up with him for only so long. Despite the fact she technically won, it is the man who possesses the stamina to remain standing.

One step. Two. Gradually he draws closer.

The ground beneath his feet shifts. The Star of Bethlehem is teetering. With the loss of Fiamma's Right Arm, the floating island has lost it's power supply. The spiritual items that construct it's base were set up in a way so it won't go into sudden freefall, but it's still begun it's decent. All the same, it's served it's purpose in draining the telesma from Sasha. All he needs now is that blasted Eye.

Something seems to snag and pull at him. Fiamma nearly losses balance and steps forward, but settles his balance and keeps upright. It was the weirdest thing, almost violent. It seemed to hit him in his chest, but then why was he pulled forward? Looking down, nothing appears wrong. But why does he suddenly feel so cold?

Taking a step, he foot makes a wet, sticky sound. It's blood, obviously. He lost an arm after all. Except, the blood is pooling from the opposite side of his body. What's going on?

Again he's violently shook, this time his left shoulder. It wasn't that something hit him from the front, but behind.

Fiamma groggily turns around-

"Don't touch my friend."

Frenda's third bullet pierces the man right between the eyes. It runs through. The hole into his head smaller than the hole out. A pink mush is ejected with the bullet and his neck snaps. All the muscles in his body lose tension and his body drops. When his body settles after the fall, it does so for eternity. This is how Fiamma ends.

Standing above the man who tried to save the world, Frenda doesn't give a care. Stepping over him, she sees only her friend.

"I thought you said by the time I got back, he'd be down for the count."

"I was working on it!" Saten angrily shouts back, her body still completely motionless.

"In the end, it doesn't look like it from here."

"What was he going to do? Bite my kneecaps off?"

"Looked like he wanted that device in your left hand."

Hesitating, "Oh, that would have been bad. Thanks for mopping up after me then."

Frenda sighs, "This is my life now, isn't it?" Looking back down, "Are you going to get up anytime soon?"

Just then there's a great shift in the Star of Bethlehem. It's felt all throughout, but in the ritual chamber a sizable portion of the floor completely collapses. And not just to the level below, but all the way through. Fiamma's dead body hung over a portion of it, and joins in it's fate. He falls completely from view, lost somewhere in the vast frozen Russian landscape.

Saten isn't far from the hole, so Frenda drops the comedy act and rushes to her friend. Standing no further on ceremony, she lifts the young girl's body.

"Holy crap you're a lot heavier than the last time I did this!"

The girl being given a shoulder to lean on can't control her body much better than a drunk after a night on the town.

"Sorry I'm a growing girl."

Grunting, "I'd greatly appreciate it if you stopped that right now."

"Not till I'm a total 10. I think I'm somewhere between 8 and 9 right now."

"You are just so full of yourself lately!"

Giggling while the blonde mercenary is struggling with nearly the girl's full weight, they make their way out of the gradually collapsing ritual chamber.

Once outside, they see the grand castle at the center falling the pieces. Thought that place isn't faring better than any other. All of the Star of Bethlehem is falling to ruin.

"In the end, how are we going to get out of here?"

Saten, able to support at least of little of her own weight now, "Oh, you aren't going to like this."


	27. A Certain Tragic Ending

**A Certain Tragic Ending**

"What do you mean 'crash?'"

Yup, Frenda didn't like it at all.

"Basically, we can't just escape on our own like this."

"Why not?"

Saten glances back and forth, "You see the size of this thing? If it falls from this height and crashes, what do you think will happen?"

In the IQ department, Frenda well surpasses her cheating friend, "No you don't! Don't start playing a hero now! Basically, everything we've done so far was just to survive! Crashing with this thing doesn't help us at all! As I was running around I saw something like escape compartments! We can get to them if we hurry!"

While still weak, strength is returning to Saten. She places a hand over her partner's.

"That won't work and you know it. Even if we make it to the ground safely, when the Star of Bethlehem falls it'll be the equivalent of several nukes. _That_ we won't survive."

Frenda grits her teeth and wants to scream, but knew she was wrong even before being corrected.

Unable to completely handle her frustration, "So, what's the plan?"

Motioning her chin so they can walk forward, "Well, we're going to lighten the load. By dropping off pieces of the Star little by little, we can lessen the impact of the greater whole. Not to mention the more we shave off, the slower the main portion will fall, buying us more time."

Finally relieved, "Oh, so we can escape then?"

"That's right," there's a subtle shift in Saten's tone. Since Frenda has complete faith in her friend and isn't suspicious in the slightest, she fails to pick up on it.

"So, basically, how are we going to do this?"

"Actually, I can do it from right here with this," motioning with her left hand.

"Been wondering about that. What exactly is it?"

"It's the Index Librorum Prohibitorum, a collection of 103,000 magical grimoires."

Frenda holds fast with her jaw dropped, "You can't tell me you _just so happened_ upon such a convenient item!"

The grip on the spiritual item tightens, "It wasn't convenient at all. Remember who had it after all, Fiamma of God's Right Seat." As if Frenda know what that meant. "Basically, one of the strongest magicians in the world. Without this item none of this would have been possible. As to how _he_ got a hold of it, I have no idea."

Which isn't necessarily true, but Saten doesn't have time to explain it all.

"Alright whatever," Frenda's frustration at her lack of understanding hits a limit, and decided to stop thinking about it. "In the end, how are we gonna break this castle apart?"

"One, we need to get in position. And two, I need to replenish my MP."

Frenda smirks, "'MP?'"

"Or whatever it's called! All I know is I used up almost all of mine fighting Fiamma. I need to get more somehow."

Continuing to carry her partner in the direction indicated, "And how are you going to do that?"

"That, I think I'll leave as a surprise."

Frenda hasn't really been fond of Saten's 'surprises' lately.

They return to the partially destroyed train car and head for their final destination. Whatever is afflicting Saten, it clearly isn't natural. Her skin color is pale, a pink mist in her cough, and temperature is deathly cold. Gradually she's getting better, but as Frenda figures it will be some time before her partner is 100%. And she's gonna have to control the entire Star of Bethlehem in her condition? The blonde doesn't see it.

The entire trip takes a little more than 10 minutes. With the Star falling apart and crashing as it is, Frenda figured they wouldn't have even this much time. But as it is, even something as ridiculous as a floating island can't simply fall out of the sky. On the other hand, Saten still doesn't appear up to the task. For the first time in truly a long while, Frenda is becoming very worried.

Saten said they were heading for the northern-most section of the Star, or the landmass which currently faces north. The girl could have cast the magic anywhere, but for the two to survive they need to be right here.

"The Star of Bethlehem is held up by several spiritual items throughout it's landmass," Saten explains. "Fiamma was able to keep it afloat by using his, _ahem_ , MP, but I don't have nearly as much as he did. Still, there's a reserve of energy stored within the spiritual items, so we won't immediately plummet. By lightening the load and disabling items one after another, the stored energy will actually be transferred to the ones remaining on the Star. With the Index I can connect to the Star and control it, disabling them remotely."

"At least we don't have to run around," Frenda chimes in.

"So, that really only leaves us with two issues, where exactly to dump the access landmass and replenishing my MP."

The greater portion of Russia is uninhabited, but even if it's broken apart, the impact of the smaller pieces of the Star will still be considerable. They can't be careless in how they chose to trim the fat. So, to tackle that issue-

"You're thinking of dumping it into the Arctic Ocean?"

That same hesitation from before, "Yeah, that's the plan."

"How about replenishing your _MP_? Basically, did you find anything in that Index that would help you do that?"

Now able to walk on her own, Saten checks her immediate vicinity for the best place to stand or something, "Yeah, I did."

Approaching, "Well, what is-"

Forcibly the petite, tender blonde is pulled. Caught unaware, she's completely at the mercy of the one who grabbed her. And the culprit, obviously it's Saten. She's taken a hold of the smaller girl and drew her close. How close? So that their lips lock.

At first Frenda can't think at all. None of her senses seem to work other than touch. She feels the cold, moist lips of another. This sensation is completely foreigner to her, so she doesn't recognize it at first. Gradually eyes focus on the figure that has nearly completely overtaken her vision. It's her partner, Saten. Of course it would be, but what is she doing?

Frenda tries to step back and pull away, but the girl directly in front of her only holds her tighter. It's only then Frenda realizes what's really going on. Saten is kissing her! But why? What happened? Does the former middle school Level 0 really feel that way? A myriad of thoughts bombard her brain. Frenda doesn't realize something is wrong until it's too late.

At first Saten only locked lips, a timidness that existed because she only shared her lips with one other. While the girl didn't want to kiss anyone else, she has to. In fact, she has to do more with her friend of the same gender than she ever did with the boy. Just this isn't enough. The ritual has to be completed.

Saten's tongue slides out of her mouth and into her partner's. The hot, moist, sloppy sensation is shared between the two girls. At first it was mere bodily contact, but it rapidly began to grow into more. Frenda, her partner, was to say the least shocked, but she couldn't escape this sudden development. In fact, as it continued, she seems to embrace it, encourage it, desiring to delve even further into this sensation. But that lasts only a moment as a change begins to take place.

To put it into words, she's being drained. Saten isn't simply kissing Frenda, but pulling something from within. If the blonde was momentarily lost in ecstasy, she isn't for long. What's being taken from her, what she's losing, is inherently felt. Whatever it is, Frenda doesn't know it's name, but knows it's of vital importance, and her body fights to keep what is from being lost.

And that reaction, it's of the most violent kind.

Internal organs seize, blood flows backwards, and pain assaults from every orifice. Her insides are ruptured as if diced by a blender. And it shows. Blood leaks from Frenda's eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. What Saten is doing to her, what she's taking, is killing Frenda!

Opposite her, Saten is filling with color. A vitality is returning to her. And her "MP" is being replenished.

Before this can continue for too long, Frenda is released. Falling to the ground helpless, she's like a babe abandoned by her mother. She nearly crashes face first, but is caught by the one who did this to her in the first place.

"I'm sorry Frenda," Saten apologizes, "but this was the only way I could do it. Everyone at least has MP flowing in them, and normally draining them wouldn't be so horrible. But espers and magic don't mix. When someone tries to, well, _this_ happens."

Frenda attempts to protest, but she barely even has the strength to strangle her partner like she oh-so-wants-to.

Gently the blonde is placed on the ground while Saten gets to work.

Using the Index Librorum Prohibitorum spiritual item, Saten begins deconstructing the Star of Bethlehem. A forward destination is set while separate sections are purged. Saten carefully aims and drops the portions on uninhabited sections of the Russian tundra. The journey takes 10, 20 minutes, and the Star's controller carefully manages it's decent. Once off of mainland Russia, the discarded sections grow in size. As it is, everything seems to be working out perfectly.

Except, the problem that existed before again rears it's ugly head. Saten is running out of "MP." Using the Index spiritual item could only be utilized as a manual. Everything else took a lot out of Saten. In retrospect, mimicking Fiamma's Right Hand required more from the former Academy City student, but Frenda didn't have much "MP" to spare in the first place. Frenda isn't a magician. The amount of "MP" that she couldn't even use wouldn't be large. In fact it wouldn't even manage up to the point of being an emergency reserve tank. Still, Saten had to make use of every resource at her disposal to mitigate the damage of the Star of Bethlehem. The question is, will that be enough?

While this has been going on, Frenda has been attempting to recover. By all means is she a Dark Side veteran and even as much as being shot wouldn't slow her down to a terrible degree. This, however, this was a torture she never before experienced. Previously she knew of Magic, but she only considered it as a power similar to but outside Academy City's. Having now tasted it herself, she could tell this assumption was wrong. Very wrong. Magic is far worse than esper powers. Of this she is certain.

Finally gathered enough strength to stand, the first thing she wants to do is punch her partner. She could very easily do it as Saten is distracted, but the sight of her surroundings gives Frenda pause.

She knew it had to have been occurring while she's been out, but the blonde mercenary is shocked to see how little of the Star of Bethlehem remains. It resembles a carcass half devoured by animals. Large gaping holes existed that could be completely seen through, of it's four main limbs only the one remains, and that vast castle that once before existed now barely stands as a testament to Fiamma's ruined kingdom. This decay, if God's Right Seat was correct, might soon resemble the greater world as a whole. Frenda could only feel the most horrible sense of dread upon looking upon this once ethereal Star of Bethlehem.

Saten falls to a knee, gasping for air. Whatever she was doing before, whatever magic was being cast, is now done. Frenda still wants to punch her, but it can wait. As there are holes leading all the way to the icy waters below very near where they stand, Frenda carefully approaches her partner.

"Don't ever do that again," Frenda sternly warns.

"Promise," Saten raises a right hand.

As it's kept in the air, the mercenary gets the hint. She helps Saten to her feet, where the taller woman can barely support her own weight without leaning on her friend.

"So," Frenda perhaps only realizes this now as she'd been furious moments prior, "basically, how the hell are we supposed to get off this rock?"

Smiling wryly, "At this point, there's only one way off."

Frenda never saw it coming. Feigning a weakened state, Saten had more energy then she let know. Using all the strength that remained, she pushes her friend. Frenda, completely unprepared, couldn't resist. Her body is forced over a meter away. Truly, it wasn't much. Once her feet resisted on solid ground, Frenda could retaliate. Saten has betrayed her for the last time!

Except, there is no ground underneath Frenda's feet. Saten pushed her own partner right into a hole. Below lies nothing but the Arctic Ocean, freezing cold temperatures, and no solid landmass for several dozens of kilometers. Falling into the ocean is a certain death sentence. Frenda is helpless but to plummet to her doom, a mix of fear and confusion on her face as she doesn't have the slightest inkling why this is happening. And Saten, watching her friend plummet and being the cause of it, her expression is perhaps the most heartbroken.

Before Frenda can utter one final curse towards the one who's motives are completely unknown, a figure suddenly arrives. It hits Saten with all the force of a big rig truck, and she's blown away. This is the last thing Frenda sees before dropping into the abyss.

Hurled deep into the remains of the Star of Bethlehem, Saten crashes into the side of a barely intact church. With the magic supporting the greater Star nearly completely spent, it comically folds like paper. Saten is thrown through that, crashing into a different building entirely. However, it proves to be the far sturdier. Concrete, there's no way a normal human body could destroy it. Not that Saten's didn't try, but she got hooked by a piece of rebar. It sinks into her back and up through her stomach. She's been impaled.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!"

Screaming to high heavens, the girl's terrible cry echoes throughout what remains of the Star of Bethlehem. Yet there isn't a soul to witness, other than the one who caused it in the first place.

That figure nearly seems to drop from the very sky before Saten. It wasn't flight, just a jump. This person is entirely capable of such feats.

"That was _super_ uncool of you. Even if you saved me the trouble of doing it myself, even _I_ couldn't do something like that to a comrade who hasn't even betrayed me."

Standing before Saten is a figure vaguely familiar. They've only met the one time before, but it was rather hard to forget considering the circumstances. Here stands a girl of short and petite stature. She could very well also be in middle school, but the majority of her features are hidden by a drawn hood. Underneath, however, is a very youthful face of brown hair and hazel eyes. This is actually one of Frenda's former comrades, Kinuhata Saiai.

Agonizing over the terrible pain she's in, Saten manages to utter, "I wondered when Academy City was going to take their shot at me."

Kinuhata doesn't seem to care much one way or the other, but still bothers to explain, "We've been watching you this entire time. We figured since you were in enemy territory, we might as well have you handle the Russians for us. And that item in your hand," motioning to the Index spiritual item Saten continues to clutch onto, "we figured we'd make our move when you were too tired to use it."

Coughing, Saten speaks in a tone that is half in humor and half in agony, "Yeah, what _excellent_ timing. Just after I defeated the one behind World War III, after I ensured the safety of the world by driving the Star of Bethlehem into the Arctic Ocean, _then_ you come and attack. Truly, a masterful plan."

Kinuhata's brow nit, "Are you praising me? That's super generous of you. Doesn't change the fact you're going to die however."

Coughing a few times, "No, I'm perfectly fine. Actually, I have you right where I want you. Surrender now and I promise you'll live."

At first the Dark Side esper was surprised, but then sighs in disappointment, "I know your Eye is strong, but do you honestly think it will get you out of a situation like this? You're super weak right now and can't even raise your hand."

"I don't have to raise a finger. I can kill you with just my voice."

Of course Kinhata doesn't buy it, and finds this entire episode demeaning.

"You might have been able to lay a hand on Mugino when you were full strength, but you ran like a baby from me. You super never had it in you to defeat me."

Coughing again, "Yeah, you were my true Dead End. No matter what I did, what tools I had at my disposal, I could never beat you. That's true even now. But, I'm not the one who defeats you."

Fully aware of what Saten's capable of, Kinuhata's intuition gives her a dire warning. Rapidly she turns behind her, defense at maximum to prepare for any surprise attack, but nothing's there. No, it's a ruse, another of Saten's specialties. The short esper needs to be weary of everything that comes out of Saten's mouth.

"Do you even know what it is my Right Eye does?" Saten mocks.

Cautiously Kinuhata returns to face Saten. A fear welling inside her, she decides to not listen anymore and simply take that Eye as instructed.

"It's not the future," Saten continues regardless, "but possibility. I can see the result of my every possible action before I actually do anything. And I know that you are going to die," Kinuhata is now within reach, "if I tell you my Eye is the main pillar supporting this world."

This causes the young esper to pause. It wasn't necessarily that she believed the one literally impaled on the ground, but that she realized her superiors certainly could.

"Because you've now heard this, you will be betrayed and killed by your comrades. I'm sorry."

A sense of danger now at an all time maximum, Kinuhata turns and strikes at whatever might be behind her. She uses her Offensive Armor to kick up a storm, blanketing the surroundings, and makes an attempt to flee. Tragically, her feet never move.

After the initial dust storm, there is no further action. Kinuhata remains still and the haze gradually begins to fade. Revealed, however, is not the same image as before. It remains largely unchanged, but there is something different about the girl. Not so much different, than missing. There is now a hole in the espers chest. The size of a small fist, it's where her heart used to be. Whatever did this, it completely bypassed her Level 4 ability and killed her instantly. It will be several more seconds before her body hits the ground.

From the distance, a shimmer of light reveals the assassin. Metallic, it's one of Academy City's mech suits, armed with a type of rifle specifically designed to pierce the Offensive Armor. It stands from it's sniper position and takes a good view of his heinous act. Satisfied, he speaks, likely over a radio.

"Delta down. Report on target Epsilon. Well, that's no surprise. She is the #4 Level 5 after all. Blacklist her. Meltdowner can't run forever."

After the report and short conversation, the man in the iron suit approaches. He cares little for the remains of Kinuhata and kicks her out of his path. He comes to a stop right before Saten.

"It's finally the end of the road."

Sadden that even her words can have such a tragic influence, Saten's sight doesn't waver from the girl she sentenced to death.

"For you, it is. My hell will continue a little while longer. But it will all end," coughing, "at the Windowless Building."

Some kind of mechanism in his hand armor whirls, and a claw-like tube is produced. It's purpose is obvious, to rip the Right Eye out of Saten.

The man in the Academy City technological armor doesn't hesitate, he goes right for the target, not wasting a second Saten could use to capitalize.

Seconds prior,

A nearby section of the Star of Bethlehem gave way, falling to the Arctic below. This place, it lay in ruins even before Fiamma died. Just the same as all the buildings and icons, it's of religious significance, a holy ground. Once long ago, it was known as the city of Gath. It was here that the (who would become) Second King of Israel prove that he was chosen by God. From this sacred ground which sank from the sky, a smooth stone is awkwardly flung like from a catapult.

The man's mech suit recorded this event, and on board computer processors calculated the threat in real time. What was flung his way was debris of inconsequential size. He chose to disregard it.

The agent of Academy City and his metal suit made from technology 20-30 years ahead of the rest of the world, is ripped completely in half by this small rock. The man has no idea what happened even after being bisected. Saten didn't either for that matter. All she knew, that was one hell of a rock.

Still, even if her original assailant and her backup are now dead, Saten's situation hasn't improved in the slightest. A great amount of blood has been spilled from her wound, skin nearly porcelain white, and can barely even move a finger. Not to mention the last of the Star's magic power has just exhausted. The entire construct shakes, finally completely victim to physics and gravity.

Whatever protection that existed before that kept the air breathable, the temperature from _below_ freezing, nausea and whatnot, vanishes. Gusts of a kilometers per hour, earthquakes heavier than ever faced on earth, and an overall sense of destruction happened over all of the Star of Bethlehem. Whatever structures that remained were uprooted, there was no longer a consistent force holding it altogether, and a roar that defended the ears. If one were to imagine, this would be how the world would end. And for those still aboard the Star, that's precisely what's happening. Surely Sasha and whoever was previously aboard must have escaped long before now, so now all that remains is Saten. She will die, along with this world, alone.

A hand suddenly appears from a hole several tens of meters away. It clutches for dear life while attempting to pull itself onto solid ground. A struggle greater than anyone could image, as any sane person would want off this rock, a sole wants on. A head full of wavy blonde hair precedes the petite individual clawing her way back from the pits of hell.

Frenda exerts a great effort to again reach the ground level of the Star of Bethlehem. After being pushed into the hole by her friend, the betrayed reached for anything she could to keep from an icy fate. Her hand caught what she believed to be a water pipe. It was warm to the touch and some kind of liquid was dripping out, but in the end she didn't care what it really was as long as it kept her from falling. Once she took hold, she used every morsel of strength possessed to pull herself back up. Frenda wasn't going to let herself die like that.

Finally back on solid ground, she pants heavily in the very thin air. By now she knows the Star is plummeting to earth and she has only precious seconds, but until the very last moment she isn't going to give up. Crawl if she has to, she will find a way to survive!

Glancing this way and that, she comes to find her partner. As much as the girl wanted to hate her, Frenda indeed saw Kinuhata Saiai punch Saten when the mercenary was pushed out of the way. While a dastardly move, she knew her partner's intention. Of all the people they faced, only one they were entirely incapable of defeating and could only flee. If Frenda remained up top when the Level 4 Offensive Armor struck, she would have been needlessly killed. She knows that, wants to hate Saten, wants to simply leave her pinned to that wall, but knows she can't. To Frenda, Saten has become an irreplaceable existence. It might even go as far as love, but as they're currently hurdling to the earth aboard a falling island that could previously fly, so now isn't the time to examine her own emotions. Right now, there's only a single thing she wants to do.

Rushing as best can against the violently shaking ground, hurricane speed winds, raining debris, and continuously tilting climb, Frenda reaches her partner's side. Saten, she's a total wreck. Impaled through the stomach, barely clinging to life, she might not survive as is let alone a crash landing from which there is absolutely no escape. In every way imaginable, this appears to be the end of the line.

"Saten," Frenda leans in close, shouting so to be heard over the roaring winds, taking those icy cold fingers into her own. "Saten! Wake up! Stay with me!"

The girl's body jolts as if a nerve had been hit. Her consciousness gradually returns as eyes take a semblance of focus. Even if she's alive, it doesn't appear she will be for very much longer. However, when she finally gazes upon her partner and friend, a warmth fills her.

"Frenda-chan, you came back."

"Of course you dummy! Did you really think I would leave you behind?"

"Honestly, I thought you would have by now. I, I haven't been fair to you. I never really did see myself defeating Fiamma. Magic, magic keeps me from properly seeing paths. I really didn't know if we were going to walk away from this when we boarded the Star of Bethlehem. It was all I could do to act cocky and pretend like I knew everything was going to be alright."

If anyone is really to blame, it's Frenda. Even knowing what she does about the Right Eye, she never would have trusted Saten as blindly as she did. The cold-blooded mercenary would have ditched her a long time ago to keep herself from taking all these insane risks. Even with Saten's Right Eye, a great amount of luck is involved. Frenda especially knows, that eventually, all luck runs out.

Still, "Before I met you, every morning I used to wake up and wonder if that was the day I was going to die. Maybe I would anger the wrong person, turn down the wrong ally, cut the wrong deal, or betray the wrong ally to save my own skin. On the Dark Side, death can be no more than one wrong turn and dark alley away. But, since I've been with you, I've been able to stop thinking like that. I've been able to feel safe, secured. I've been able to wake up and not think 'today I might die.' Instead, I think, 'how do I want to live?' I've, I've wanted to be a better person since I've met you."

Saten might not have the strength to make a solid facial expression, but her reaction is certainly there.

"Are you confessing to me?"

Giving up a single laugh to that sass, Frenda doesn't deny it.

"Basically, I'm seeing this through to the end with you. I mean it. Till the bitter end."

Lips that have nearly turned blue curl into a smile, "Thank you."

She would like to have a moment of reflection, but Frenda can literally look up and see the ground.

"So, how _are_ we getting off this rock?"

With slow fingers and an even weaker grasp, Saten tells her, "There is no getting off. You see," and whispers into Frenda's ear.

Hearing this, Frenda's eyes go wider than perhaps ever in her life.

"Are you serious?"

Saten calmly nods.

Still, that doesn't assure the mercenary at all, "Now I wish you hadn't told me."

The ground, now closer than ever.

"I'm sorry, but this is all on you. Please, keep us alive."

Before Frenda can confirm, the final piece of the Star of Bethlehem crashes into what is now it's tomb.

* * *

 _Well, that's all folks..._

 _...for the World War III arc. The story is drawing towards it's conclusion, and the next arc will be the last. But before then, the next chapter will be another Between the Lines. We'll revisit the old gang back in Academy City, and follow a series of events that have also taken place during WWIII. This next chapter might be delayed as I'm worried it might need to be written. I don't know what it is, but I'm not 100% satisfied with the result. In the worse case, I might just skip it for now and post the start to the third and final arc._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	28. Between the Lines II

**Between the Lines II**

When did everything start to go wrong for Mugino Shizuri? It was hard for her to pinpoint the exact moment, but perhaps it truly began when everything seemingly started going right. As they say, it's darkest right underneath the lamp.

In a disastrous encounter with Academy City's #2 Level 5, Dark Matter, the cause of Mugino's humiliation was sought. One of her own partners was to blame, fellow member of ITEM, Frenda. This little blonde mercenary sold out the rest of her group to save her own skin. It was #4, Meltdowner's, intention to show Frenda the error of her ways, that it was better to die with honor than to even think of double crossing Mugino.

Even if she could callously selling out allies, Frenda made the mistake of bonding too close with her partner on the Dark Side. Mugino knew of Frenda's hiding places, her safe houses, and would purge them until the blonde paid for her betrayal. There was one not too far from the salon, the spot of Dark Matter's attack. Most likely the traitor was there.

And she was. Frenda was frantic in trying to go underground, but she wasn't fast enough. Mugino cornered the pathetic former associate, and would make short work of her as was #4's privilege. The Level 5 used her Particle Waveform High-Speed Cannon to cut Frenda in half. That would be it end of story.

Except it wasn't. At that last possible moment a boy jumped in front of the blonde. It shouldn't of mattered, as the both of them would be shredded by the greenish-white beam. But that didn't happen. He actually managed to _block_ it! What's more, he seemingly only did it with the use of his right hand.

This interruption caused Mugino to hesitate. There were too many questions and unknown factors occurring all at once for her to process anything. Who is this? What is he doing here? How does he even know about Frenda's safe house? How did he block Meltdowner? What is his esper power? Does he have something hidden in his right hand?

While she was confused, the pair managed to gain a beat on her. This boy and Frenda managed to run passed and start on an escape. But the Level 5 wasn't so floored she couldn't make coherent judgment. Even if he managed to block it once didn't mean Meltdowner was defeated. She didn't know why he was protecting the pathetic traitor, but if he was willing to throw in with someone like her, Mugino would just purge him as well.

But as it turned out his blocking the Level 5's attack was no fluke. Every time she caught up with them and was going to blow them into pieces, that boy would always block it with his right hand. There was no exception.

The pursuer lost her prey for a time. Becoming frustrated, she turned to her own private GPS for espers, the AIM Stalker Takitsubo Rikou. While that boy seemed to have some way to block the near omniscient eyes of Takitsubo, Frenda did not. Even if the boy managed to get away, as long as Mugino could take care of Frenda, she could call this disastrous mission quits. As long as she can get Frenda.

Except there was a problem with AIM Stalker. Takitsubo was incapable of completely activating that tracking power on her own. Only with the use of drugs was it possible, and unfortunately they carried severe side effects. Unfortunately Takitsubo's limit was two, and the pair escaped both times. After the limit expired, so did Takistubo.

Now without AIM Stalker, Mugino had no other option but to blindly search. What could be considered the most fortunate, or most unfortunate, events, she ran right into the boy. However, Frenda seemed to have abandoned him too. All the same, Mugino could still use this boy to find her. If there wasn't some special connection between the two, why would he even bother to protect Frenda in the first place?

His right hand might be able to neglect her attacks, but all that meant was she needed to find some way to nullify it. The boy didn't seem to have any other special abilities, so in the end he was little different than a normal human. Taking into account his sole advantage, he still shouldn't have stood a chance against Academy City's #4 Level 5.

Except he wouldn't go down so easily. Even if his right hand was all the boy had going for him, he was tenacious. Multiple beams wouldn't slow him down, Mugino's Silicon Burn's shotgun-like blast didn't hit, even using the environment to her advantage wouldn't put him on the ground. No matter what Meltdowner did, she couldn't put a stop to this ordinary spiky-haired high school boy.

All the while, Mugino's temper rose. Meltdowner might seem like an incredible power, but even that only falls to #4 in such a city as Academy City. An inexhaustible supply of power might seem to be the very tip of the mountain, but that's also why it isn't. To be precise, an inexhaustible supply of power is exactly that, inexhaustible. That means Mugino's ability is too powerful, and if she isn't careful she might end up destroying herself. And it's hard to be careful when anger and rage are blinding her.

So that's precisely what happened, Mugino lost control.

What would happen if a Particle Waveform High-Speed Cannon was activated, but without it's cannon? The same thing that would happen if you fired a bullet without a gun. Without a chamber to contain and a barrel to aim, a bullet is little more than gunpowder, an explosive. Mugino now suffered that herself, an explosion taking place within. She would be destroyed by her own power.

Except the boy wouldn't let that happen. Seeing what was about to take place, he rushed to her side. Mugino wasn't the type to tell him to run away and save himself, so she allowed him to do whatever he wanted in the hopes she would take him with her. Neither of which ended up happening.

At first the power welled up in her arm, threatening to completely blow it away. So he grabbed it. Her arm ended up cooling down, but that massive amount of energy wouldn't dissipate so easily. The next sought release was her shoulder, so he grabbed that next. Same as before, the threat faded. But it was persistent, and next escape through her sizable breasts. Hesitating only slightly, he grabbed there too. Mugino didn't have time to be flustered, as the energy only went from front to back. In an explosion that would have destroyed her spine, the boy didn't have time to circle around and reach for it. Instead he pulled her close, seemingly embraced, and placed his right hand on her back. With that, the out of control power of the Meltdowner finally evaporated.

No matter how one looked at it, they were hugging. The boy was unsure if it was truly over, so he kept holding her tight. Meanwhile the older woman couldn't do much but become flustered. When she struggled to throw him off her, he thought something was wrong and only held her tighter. These antics broke far from the bout of mortal combat it was prior.

Eventually she finally does manage to wrangle the boy off her. Realizing she was no longer in danger, the boy readies for anything she might try to throw at him again. Certainly do her eyes seem fit for murder, but Mugino takes no offensive action. In fact it's exactly the opposite. Arms reach to embrace herself, leg strength fades and she collapses to her knees, and breathing becomes completely erratic. To say the least the battle is over, but what's happening now?

Before humiliation, defeat, or any of her vast amount of pride, what struck Mugino was an emotion she hadn't felt in several years. Fear. She nearly blew herself up. To lose control to this degree nearly ended it all. Even Academy City's #4 couldn't simply shrug off something like that. It reminded her of the days many years ago when she first started experimenting with her ability, and how she came to learn how truly dangerous to herself she was. At this moment, emotionally, Mugino degraded to that small frightened child.

Having fought, defeated, and saved her life, there was no reason for the boy to stay even this long. Still, he didn't leave. At this moment, perhaps only one thought truly occurred to him. Though he was just thrown off her for doing exactly that, he goes in again and hugs her. This time she doesn't resist, and even leans on him. His warm and human comfort are the great salvation she needs.

Normally Mugino would never let herself be this unguarded. If anyone that knew her, anyone from ITEM or otherwise Dark Side, saw her like this, she would kill them without hesitation. But this boy, he doesn't know her. He doesn't know that she comes from the Dark Side of Academy City nor the absolutely horrible things she's done. Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing if some random stranger knew of her weakness.

It was the moment she thought that when Mugino realized what was happening in her heart. Again she pushes him away, but this time without the strength and fervor as before. Desperately she struggled to deny what effect he had on her, but it wasn't so easy. Her everything was a mess and making heads or tails of anything was difficult. It was all she could do to ask his name.

He told her, "My name is Kamijou Touma."

In the end Touma never told Mugino what he was doing at Frenda's safe house, but they did end up talking for a bit. In an uncharacteristically open manner, she told the boy everything that happened that night, minus the more incriminating parts that didn't have to do with the greater situation. He listened to it all, never judged, and supported her as best he could. Perhaps Frenda never really did have anything to do with the night's misfortune, and it was instead Mugino falling to pieces. If not for the boy, the woman wouldn't even have been capable of considering it.

They spent time like that until dawn broke. While her school days were (long) gone, Touma still had responsibilities to keep. After all, he stands on the Light Side. So they left each others company rather pleasantly. But she looked back after he vanished, and her heart lingered on the profile that made such a profound impact. She wouldn't soon forget Kamijou Touma.

At this point, ITEM was basically destroyed. Not only them, but most of the groups on the Dark Side were devastated if not downright annihilated. The previous night's events turned out something like a Battle Royal. Even ITEM's handler couldn't make much sense of what was happening at the moment, so for a time all jobs were shelved. With one member hospitalized, another missing, and last dead, Mugino was left completely alone.

If there were any pieces that could be put back together, the woman might as well try to retrieve Frenda. Thanks to Kamijou Touma, Meltdowner currently had it in her to forgive the traitor's actions. There is no escape from the Dark Side, and ITEM actually worked well as a team. Together they had a much greater chance than apart. The only thing, Mugino was nearly certain the little blonde was gone. By now she'd have hidden herself so well the woman wouldn't have much of a chance finding her. But that didn't mean she couldn't try; at least until more work came in.

Of course finding her wouldn't be so easy. A couple days pass with Mugino doing little but killing time. The woman couldn't help feeling a little disappointed, but she didn't really get her hopes up. Although there was still Kinuhata Saiai, this would have been a good place for a fresh start. Maybe keep as a duo, or find a new team altogether. Mugino accepted what may come and kept her head held high.

And then something of an explosion rocked District 7. It wasn't exactly a bomb persey, but it was certainly something odd. A crash of some kind echoed loudly and Mugino saw fit to investigate. The woman didn't believe it had anything to do with Frenda, so she was more or less satisfying curiosity.

As it turns out it was a dark-haired, one eyed, middle school girl. Apparently that noise was her. Someone, quite literally, ripped her out of her apartment and hurled her across District 7. Mugino knew practically anything could happen in Academy City, but this was a first. She actually found it hilarious.

And before she even realizes it, Frenda stood before Mugino with a gun pointed at her. Apparently the apartment of this middle school girl is where the former ITEM member chose to hid. Of course the blonde mercenary would be extremely aggressive, and there was really no blaming her. If not for Touma, Mugino would have killed her. But then again, if not for Touma a lot of things wouldn't be possible.

So Mugino forgave Frenda. Perhaps the woman didn't accurately deliver the true words she felt, but she got the message across. There was a spot in ITEM for the blonde mercenary to return, so all she had to do was come with Mugino. The girl couldn't go at that moment, as the middle school girl's apartment had a gaping hole in it, so Frenda agreed to meet up later. Satisfied with her results, Mugino could finally find solace.

Except Frenda never did return.

Time did not stop for Mugino's bruised ego. The world continued to spin, and the Dark Side recovered from the Battle Royal and returned to it's violent ways. ITEM was called into action once again.

Except it wasn't exactly ITEM that was called in. Instead of the normal handler, Mugino and Kinuhata received a direct message from the Chairman of the Board of Directors, Aleister. Academy City's top dog wished to reassemble Hound Dog along with the survivors of that bloody night. The pair agreed to take the assignment, along with Measure Heart, but the girl in the dress refused to work with someone like Meltdowner, so she turned down the offer. In the end ITEM and Hound Dog merely merged. It was time to return to work.

Perhaps all things in this world are connected. There are no coincidences, only fate or inevitability. Their first assignment, kill Saten Ruiko and retrieve her Right Eye. Saten Ruiko, middle school, and the same exact person who was ripped from her apartment and thrown across District 7.

Mugino didn't have a taste for killing the poor girl, and a mission was a mission, but it seemed the only truly important objective was Saten's Right Eye. The middle school girl already harbored Frenda, a resident of the Dark Side, so maybe the girl could find a way to survive with the worst of the worst. She wouldn't exactly be following orders, but Mugino wanted to capture the girl alive. She knew Kinuhata would follow her decision, but what about the members of Hound Dog? She might be forced to act on her own.

Saten's death was meant to look like an accident, an explosion from a ruptured gas line. In reality an agent would be waiting within Saten's apartment, ambush her when she gets home, rip out her eye, kill her, and then torch the apartment. Any evidence pointing to wrongdoing would be destroyed by the flames. The authorities would think the girl's eyes were simply burned away under the intense heat, never realizing one of them was taken before the fire. It was a clean method to complete their vile objective.

On paper at least. That was the plan, but Mugino had other ideas. As Meltdowner remembered it, Saten wore a patch over her right side, so the girl must have been hiding something rather juicy under there. Sadly she'd have to part with it. There was nothing Mugino could do about that. She could, however, change the next set objective.

A body double had been prepared by Mugino; a clone. With Academy City's technology, a fully functioning clone can be grown 14 days. However, a non-functioning clone without properly developed organs, basically a meat pile possessing a subject's genetic code, can be grown in hours. It would barely even look human, but burnt to a cinder nobody could tell the difference. Or at least, as the cause of death would be so apparent they would never bother conducting a full autopsy, never digging deep enough to realize the "body" didn't resembled Saten Ruiko in any regard except DNA. That's how Mugino would spare Saten's life, a ruse so thorough even the assassins would be fooled.

All they had to do was wait for the girl to come home from school. Kinuhata waited inside the apartment along with the meat bag body double. Once Saten came home from school, Mugino would jump the gun and blow the apartment with the two of them still inside. Kinuhata's Offense Armor could easily protect to the two of them, though send them hurling through District 7. Not like Saten didn't have practice. Mugino would still have to complete the mission by handing over Saten's right eye, but afterwards they could take the middle school girl somewhere safe where she could live the rest of her life. It may not be a life _as_ Saten Ruiko, but it was still a life. A brand new start isn't the worst thing when the alternative is death.

It was a plan that was supposed to go off without a hitch, so of course the very worst goes wrong right at the get go. Hound Dog's, no, Aleister's plan was somehow leaked and Saten was warned. Before she could even get to her apartment, Frenda of all people uncovered their plot. Everything went to hell after that.

Mugino never even considered a Plan B, but Hound Dog did. To say the least, it was ugly, messy, and way too blatant and open. Aleister wanted whatever Saten had hidden very badly, and gave approval to level entire blocks in District 7 to get it if necessary. Let alone Saten, and now Frenda's, lives, but everyone within a kilometer radius would likely be sacrificed at that point. Mugino wasn't exactly a champion of justice, but there are some lines even she won't cross. This was all kinds of wrong on all kinds of levels.

So, Meltdowner was forced to make a rash decision. Hound Dog was completely capable of locking down the entire block and slaughtering everyone within, but if a commotion arouse that was bigger than that one block, Hound Dog would have to pull back. Mugino needed to make it a spectacle, so she went ahead and blew Saten's apartment. Kinuhata was still inside and didn't receive much warning, but it would have to take far more than that to kill her. The attention received from the explosion was far more than Hound Dog was capable of containing, so that gave Saten and Frenda a little breathing room for their escape. It wasn't much, but it was all Mugino could do for them at the moment.

It is said, "no good deed goes unpunished." Mugino wouldn't know for certain, as she's hardly ever performed good deeds. Even in this case, there wasn't really an authority that could reprimand her for allowing that small, and believed inadequate, widow to escape. Efforts would merely be redoubled and they _would_ catch the girl sooner or later. _Nobody_ imagined she'd stay out of their grasp for long, so the thought of punishing Meltdowner for her rash action never even occurred to anyone. Except, maybe, to the very person she tried to spare.

Saten proved infinitely resourceful and ended up disappearing without a trace. They only managed to track her movements to a sewer maintenance station where all traces vanished entirely. To say the least, it was surreal. Hound Dog possessed the latest in tracking technology, namely the Olfactory Sensor, said to be even stronger than that of a dog's sense of smell. Normally the only way to lose it was to bathe in a chemical cleaning agent, but Saten Ruiko, with perhaps the aid of Frenda, managed to find the one way to outsmart their tech and render it useless. Prevent themselves for emitting an odor, or as to say place themselves in an environment where doing so was impossible. In other words they completely sealed themselves from the outside world by placing themselves in the maintenance station's hazmat suits. When they were in those suits, they literally left no trace that could be followed.

Impressed by the girl's craftiness, Mugino still had a job to do. Academy City's sewer system was huge, and not every entrance or exit was monitored. It would take a miracle to track them from this point, so all they could do was wait for the girl to pop her head out again. So that's what they did. Little did anyone expect Saten would not only appear, but downright challenge them at the same time.

Saten appeared at a closed airport runway of all places. After tripping all kinds of alarms, the break-in went through several channels before Hound Dog managed to pick it up. They scrambled to get ready, but when they arrived they were greeted with an additional surprise. Saten had strapped explosives to her chest, if detonating would undoubtedly kill her and also destroy her Right Eye. This put them in a rather difficult situation.

First off, due to the nature of Saten's trap, Meltdowner couldn't be involved. The Level 5's power could easily set it off, so Mugino had to outright sit out. Not to mention her previous stunt put them in this situation in the first place, so the normal member of Hound Dog would take the lead while the espers sat on the bench. Mugino didn't like it, but that was the tactical decision no matter how you looked at it. She could only stay quiet and observe.

Saten Ruiko was no longer a normal middle school girl to be taken lightly. First off, the sharpshooter covering the assault team was abducted and observer killed (no doubt by Frenda). Next, Saten set off the explosives and seemingly vanished without a trace. By the time the smoke cleared and they found the underground tunnel, Saten was long gone.

So they had to make several guesses at this point. First, Frenda had done this same kind of thing plenty times before, so she knew to dump the tracking devices on all the sniper's gear. Second, by studying maps of the area, they were able to deduce Saten's escape route to the subway station. If both girl were going to meet with each other and interrogate the sniper they kidnapped, they couldn't do it in an open, public area. District 11 fit their needs perfectly. It was certainly something Frenda would do.

Still, it was a long shot and they couldn't really do anything other than set up checkpoints. At this point all they could do is wait and hoped they got lucky.

Just about everyone saw the warehouse explosion. Not more than a few seconds later, Hound Dog received the message that the pair had been spotted trying to escape in a large van. The main Hound Dog unit moved to pursue, but the two espers had another idea. The runaway girls seemed fond of heading underground, so Mugino anticipated where they would escape to now that a spotlight was on them.

As it turns out, Mugino's guess hit the mark.

Unfortunately, their escape route was all Mugino anticipated. The Level 5 barely even remembers the fight, but she lost straight up to a Level 0. It wasn't like with Kamijou Touma. Saten Ruiko possessed something different, a kind of foresight. Every of Meltdowner's moves was anticipated at the middle school girl came at her like a spear. As simple as that, Saten went straight for Mugino's heart (figuratively). She was knocked out cold.

By the time Mugino came to, the pair had fled them again. Kinuhata tried to stop them, but she couldn't do that while covering for the floored Level 5. To say the least, Mugino was nettled. Super nettled. The part of her that was calmed thanks to Kamijou Touma was again surfacing. To not let the anger and rage consume her, she sought out the boy again.

And then she learned the truth. Kamijou Touma had disappeared, and Saten Ruiko was the prime suspect. At first Mugino was greatly confused, but after a little digging, she realized the pair were actually in a relationship. Mugino's heart was raging for several reasons. And the focal point of that rage, Saten Ruiko.

The most dangerous place for those who dwell in the dark isn't the dark, it's the light. Saten's latest actions put too much public attention on her "terrorist" actions, resulting in the resources Hound Dog had at their disposal increasing. Since Saten revealed they gotten information out of the sniper they kidnapped, she must know that the entirety of Academy City is their enemy. So their next move would likely be to escape entirely. Hound Dog had all exits covered, and preventative measures specifically to deal with Saten's Right Eye. All they had to do was wait.

And as predicted, the girls did attempt to flee. While they had other checks in place, they tried the most obvious, the airport. Except it wasn't just the two anymore. There was this strange blonde woman, using some kind of freaky power from _outside_ Academy City. Not only that, but a nosy Railgun and some twin-tailed teleporter girl also joined the fray.

Even though both Saten and Frenda were right in front of Mugino, she still couldn't reach them. In all that chaos, the pair managed to steal a jet and successfully escape Academy City. Not only that, the two espers who aided the Level 0 also escaped capture. If there was one silver lining, it was that they did subdue the blonde woman with the strange power, Oriana.

Unfortunately, an attack at a major international airport went far, far beyond Hound Dog's jurisdiction. Just as quickly as they managed to capture the terrorist from outside Academy City, she was taken away by a higher authority. Mugino never had the opportunity to interrogate/torture her for information about Saten's intended destination. She was unable to pursue that line of investigation.

Even if Hound Dog lost a key suspect, they still had the stolen HsB-02 to track. They could pull up the scheduled flight plan, but tracking something that ridiculously fast is a trail in itself. Not to mention Saten and Frenda wouldn't be stupid enough to sit tight until it lands. They'd have jumped off at some point.

The search radius was about 20 times the entire size of Japan. It would be no easy task. If there was one saving grace, it was that they likely landed in the Russian Federation, a nation with whom Academy City was at war. International law wasn't a concern and they could use all their resources conducting a search. The pair have yet to escape their grasp.

Still, the pair did a good job hiding, for a while. While monitoring Russian (un)secure radio transmission, Mugino heard odd reports of a force _other than_ Academy City battling the military, or rather, a group of privateers subcontracted by the military. In all likelihood it had nothing to do with Saten at all, but Mugino's intuition said different. Following up (lack of better things to do), she discovered the identity of this mysterious rebel force. It was indeed Saten Ruiko, though she was going under the pseudonym Morena. Not that it mattered. They had her.

And then orders came from up top. They weren't to engage Saten Ruiko, or at least not now. Mugino could have understood if they just wanted to sit back and monitor, but that wasn't it either. They wanted Hound Dog to secretly leak information about Morena's movements using Academy City's advanced tracking technology. Of course they were to do so anonymously, but this kind of order went beyond strange. Were Mugino a patriot she'd refuse it outright, and even though she wasn't, there was still a sour taste in her mouth. The Level 5 had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was a good chance of this ending very badly.

Either way, Hound Dog followed orders. They leaked all the information on Saten's movements, including a reverse tracking report of where she touched down, captured the military APC, and even hid her first night on the run. They even found all their weapons and supplies that were dumped on the side of the road when they were originally captured. Why Aleister wanted all this information leaked to the Russians, Mugino would never know.

And then, another power from _outside_ Academy City reared it's ugly head. Namely, a military base near the Elizalina Alliance of Independent Nations rose from the ground. Hound Dog had it's new order. Land on the "Star of Bethlehem," wait for Saten Ruiko to deal with Fiamma, some kind of Catholic Priest or something, and then attack. Finally, they would see some action again.

Except Mugino was to remain grounded. After having lost to a nothing Level 0 using only her fists, Meltdowner wasn't to be relied upon. Of course she was furious, and Kinuhata yukked it up. Still, on a floating island in the sky, Saten would no longer have anywhere to run. They can finally complete this mission and put it behind them. Mugino Shizuri could finally put Saten Ruiko behind her.

 _"-my Eye is the main pillar supporting this world."_

With but this incomprehensible statement, the espers on Hound Dog were betrayed. Mugino's sole remaining partner, Kinuhata, was immediately killed, and the same was intended for the Level 5. But the former leader of ITEM held experience beyond her ability. She planned for such a betrayal by the human members of her new team, and when it came she was ready.

She managed to escape, but what next? She has literally lost everything: her former team, her standing on the Dark Side, perhaps even her rank as the #4. How did this happen? When did everything start to go wrong for Mugino Shizuri? When she was alone, hiding in the back alleys, only one answer came to her. Saten Ruiko.

Saten Ruiko.

Saten Ruiko.

Saten Ruiko.

 _Mugino Shizuri will kill Saten Ruiko._

While on the run from the greater Academy City forces who now hunt her as a traitorous war criminal who leaked classified intelligence to the Russian Military, Mugino barely has a leg to stand on. If there was one thing she should have learned from her former ITEM subordinate, was how to run. She has no backup plan, no hidden stashes, no safe houses (that weren't destroyed during the Battle Royal), all the woman has are the clothes off her back and her Level 5 ability. In the real world, in the world outside of secret organizations, the Dark Side, all that means jack. At this rate, Mugino's fate is to die face down in an ally.

And then a hand is extended to her. This person, this woman, Mugino recognizes her. It's the woman with powers _outside_ of Academy City who helped Saten escape, Oriana Thomson. A new organization, a new team, has come to help her. They call themselves STAFF. Right now the team is still small, consisting of little more than herself, a former Judgment who'd been arrested for hacking, a secret undercover agent nobody's met yet, and their backer, Oyafune Monaka.

Mugino laughs. This always happens. Even when one organization falls, another always rises to take it's place. The Dark Side, ITEM, and now this STAFF, it's all the same. It's seems Mugino hasn't hit the end of the road yet. Without so much as asking a single question, Mugino accepts their offer.

Even if she didn't ask, she was still told of STAFF's mission. They were to find and support Saten Ruiko.

 _Mugino can't wait._

* * *

 _K, there's a bit of an interesting story behind this chapter. First, I actually started writing this after the previous BtL, but I set it aside because I didn't know how to fit it into the story at the time. Then when I wrapped up the WWIII arc and decided to do another BtL but completely forgot that I already wrote this. The chapter was then going to be an Uiharu chapter, but when I was done, I found it, lacking. Basically, the "former Judgment who'd been arrested for hacking" mentioned near the end of the chapter_ is _Uiharu. That version of the chapter had her being arrested for the hacking incident in the last BtL, and then recruited by Oyafune Monaka. There was some cute dialog in there I liked, but it still lacked in substance. I decided to go with the Mugino version of this chapter because it ties all the way back to the original story, and I especially love the idea of a dere Mugino. Sorry Hamazura, you just couldn't pull this off._

 _So the next chapter is the official start of the final arc. As the story hasn't ended, it's obvious Saten isn't dead. Where in the world did she end up? Let's start taking bets._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	29. A Certain City of Sin

**A Certain City of Sin**

" _As far as we can tell, there is no found cause of such a mysterious phenomenon. Some are calling it a Harold to the End of the World, while others, some kind of super technological weapon unleashed during World War III by Academy City. No matter what experts we turn to in the scientific or religious communities, we have yet to receive any credible hypothesis._ "

The image cuts from the news anchor to interviews of people on the street.

" _It has to be Academy City! It has to be! They wall themselves in their little city, keep all their advancements to themselves, and passively rule the world! Russia and the Vatican were right! Academy City is a grave threat and the United States can't sit by anymore and let them do whatever they want anymore!_ "

Another.

" _It's about time Academy City be regulated. They report to no authority, commit to no nationality. They ignore international law and always act unilaterally. If the coverage in Russia has taught us anything, it's that unchecked power always leads to destruction. And now we have this invisible weapon effecting everyone on the entire planet! This has to be stopped!_ "

Another.

" _I don't know what everyone's up in arms about. Maybe it's stress or something. Sure everyone's scared, but, me and my baby are doing fine. I had a mammogram just the other day, and the pediatrician said everything looks fine. I know a bunch of other pregnant women saying the same thing._ "

Returning to the news anchor.

" _So far there has been no credible explanation as to why there have been no reports of pregnancies past a certain date. As far as anyone can tell, there have been no insemination post October 12th, which also happens to coincide with the Eurotunnel Bombing incident, which was discovered to be the work of French operatives. Speculation has come into question of it's former allies the Russians, and the unearthing of the Kremlin Report. A major investigation is still-_ "

The body hits the mat and the dull thud echoes through the mostly silent room. Those gathered around pay little attention to the early morning news broadcast, and watch with bated breath the match taking place before them. All are gathered around the octagon in awe-stricken excitement.

A large, muscular Caucasian has been thrown to his stomach while a woman clutches to his back. Cautiously he struggles to pull himself away, but the woman's purposeful hands gradually reach across his chest and behind his neck. Sensing danger, reaction like a rattlesnake, the man attempts to bolt from his current position and break free. However, the woman keeps pace, plants a foot on the ground and stomps a few times to maintain balance, and throws her weight to flip them over. Now the man on top of her, he further struggles to break free, but the clutch is complete and the girl isn't moving. Realizing the inevitable result is the suspension of blood flowing to the brain and him passing out, he taps on the floor mat in submission. At this, the crowd erupts in cheers.

As the match has been decided, the woman releases her grip and kicks the man off her. Of the two, she's actually the slower to rise, taking several seconds gasping for air. When she finally does catch her breath, she takes a stand and raises a fist in proclaimed victory.

This woman, far does she appear the type to overpower let alone a grown man, but a professional athlete. While of great proportions, there are those in this sport who are taller, thicker, and, well, far less pretty. This woman is lean, tone, and has a great rack, but still possesses a wealth of femininity that is usually sacrificed by female athletes. Her long black hair tied back in a ponytail has also been a hit with the spectators.

"Good match Julie," the defeated Caucasian admits in good sportsmanship.

"You too Jack," she responds, "I thought you nearly had me a few times."

Raising a hand for a towel to be passed to him, Jack catches and begins wiping down his head, arms, and shoulders.

"I saw what you did to Garcia the other day. If you would have stuck to striking I'd probably need plastic surgery."

Julie huffs, "That's what he gets for not putting on headgear. And I know where my strengths and weaknesses lay. I wanted to train up my grappling and submission."

Jack sighs, speaking under his breath, "God damn ninja."

Hearing this, Julie chooses not to respond. After all, her male partner most certainly has his own pride. Being defeated by a woman couldn't have done it any good.

After briefly washing up and changing, the woman bids the gym goodbye and continues with her early morning routine.

The place she was previously visiting is actually little more than a warehouse converted into a gym and training ground for mixed martial artists. Back in her home country, when one thinks of training dojos, the image that comes to mind are tatami mats, ancient shrines, and a mountain side. They're always on a mountain side.

Here however, she's smack dab in the middle of an urban sprawl. Outside the warehouse she's met with concrete driveways, busy streets, and tall multicolored buildings. It's still early morning so they aren't terribly lit, but when night comes this city takes on a whole new life. As for now, the gym was packed full of young men looking to turn pro, commuters taking back streets for an easier drive to work, and a couple other joggers with the same idea as Julie. As for the woman herself, she returns her headphones and continues on what has now become her routine.

Jogging down the semi-busy street, the eastern sunrise nearly blinds. Back home the day always began lazily. Here, it is relentless, brutal. She never particularly cared for sunglasses, but in this country, in this city, they are absolutely required. For some reason, the sun seems brighter in this place. Perhaps she'll pick up a pair later today.

" _Everyone here is eagerly awaiting the Witch's arrival_ -"

Since Julie couldn't really pack her phone with all the music she was familiar with, she's stuck with listening to the live news streams while out for her morning jog. It's certainly helped with her English, and not to mention world events aren't unrelated to her current predicament.

" _Ever since her story hit the presses, a hero of World War III, the 'Winter Witch Morena,' otherwise known as Elizavetta Ananyiva, has captivated the world with her daring exploits of heroism, age, and beauty. At 22, she raised a rebellion against Russian oppression, taking on government backed 'privateers' armed with guns, planes, and tanks, with nothing but a handful of her neighbors, small arms, coordination, and just overall brilliance. Well, in just a matter of hours she is to touch down in the United States for the first time and receive a welcome from the President of the United States Roberto Katze personally. We are all excited to welcome a living legend to US soil._ "

" _Let's just hope President Katze keeps his hands to himself this time,_ " another anchor quips. " _She's a married woman with a child after all._ "

" _Hasn't stopped him before_."

Julie keeps in pace while paying extra close attention to the broadcast. But her focus is a little too drawn, as a car horn blares as she nearly ran into traffic. The woman ignores the driver's rude gesture and returns to the sidewalk. Even if it was something as simple as a morning jog, this isn't Japan anymore after all. Plus she needs to cut some of the distractions currently plaguing her. From inside the woman's pocket, she produces a green and blue ribbon, tying it over her Right Eye.

It's a kinda funny story, how Saten turned into "Julie." First off, forget that they were currently laying low, but they also entered the United States very illegally. The fake passport Frenda got for them doesn't exactly list the Japanese middle school student as a "Julie."

At first the girl thought using the (fake) pseudonym Saten would be fine for this English-speaking portion of the world. It's just that the pronunciation of her name by English speakers had her either as Satan or Satin. The former was a horrible nickname, but the girl thought the latter might have been alright. Except in this portion of the world, a name like Satin would have her mistaken as an exotic dancer, a stripper. Saten certainly didn't want that.

So instead of Saten, she wanted the people she ran across to simply call her Ruiko. Well, this also was rather difficult for Americans to pronounce. She tried shortening it to Rui, but the mispronunciation continued onto Jui, then Juri, until finally settling on Julie. Now everyone who recognizes her in this foreign country calls her that.

Saten finishes her jog at the entrance to the casino. As soon as she steps in, a freezing rush of cold air bites at her already sweat covered skin, air conditioners set to full blast, and she passes the second set of doors into the casino proper. Bright lights, all kinds of beeping and booping, video screens playing whatever advertisements, and more workers than guests as they're all probably still drunk and asleep or haven't checked in yet. A couple of guest service representatives give "Julie" a wave as she's become a common fixture as of late. Saten continues all the way to the elevator where she hits the room to her floor. While she would like it to be on the top, it's still rather high. And of course it's a suite.

Walking down the long hall to her room number, she slides the card and enters. It's pitch black inside. Stumbling in the dark, she reaches the far wall. Using the wall-length rod, she opens the heavy curtain to the murderous sunrise.

Light floods the main sitting quarter. She would have loved to give Frenda a rude awakening, but the bedrooms are separate from this living room. Saten is still honestly amazed. This main room alone is bigger than her entire apartment back in Academy City, not to mention there are additions of a fully functioning kitchen, two bedrooms, and one and a half baths. Never before has the former middle school Level 0 tasted such luxury.

Pausing a moment to view the greater valley before her, she basks in just how far she's come. Facing east is not only the sunrise, but a line of hotel casinos, attractions, and all sorts of unbelievable sights. It's the Las Vegas Strip. Beyond even that, a cityscape of single or double story buildings, residences, and reddish mountains containing this valley. Even if stepping from casino to casino felt like crossing into different worlds, in the end it's all maintained by human hands who live normal human lives.

Frenda did say she wanted a warmer climate, but this desert is hardly tropical. But compared to Russia, even November highs feels like an oven.

Tossing aside her sweaty clothes, Saten heads into the shower. After bathing she examines new muscles, probably larger breasts, and the scar over her abdomen. It's faded at an alarming rate. Saten can hardly believe it's only been two and a half weeks since the Star of Bethlehem fell.

* * *

Honestly, Saten can't remember most of it. The crash, Frenda pulling her out of there, nursing her, and being carried at least 100 kilometers. To say the least she put a tremendous strain on her partner, but she did the best she could. If there was anyone on whom she would place the responsibility of her own life, it would be Frenda. Saten's heart still aches at the impossibly difficult task she dropped on her friend.

The Star of Bethlehem collapsed and fell systematically. Smaller portions were unloaded on the continent while the bulk into the Arctic Ocean. However, a certain segment continued venturing north from Russia; passed the North Pole and eventually into Canada. This was the northernmost tip where Saten and Frenda grasped onto each other at the very end. As far as the pair knew, nobody has yet to realize debris from the Star traveled that far. This is likely why none of her enemies have come for them yet.

Not even Frenda recalled the moment of impact. When she awoke, she was half buried in snow with all mater of destruction around her. Due to the makeup of the Star, it was as if she just awoke in a dead city right after being hit by a nuclear bomb. Entire buildings lay on their side, streets and roads upturned, and just the most heartbreaking of scenes. Trees also lay uprooted and destroyed outside her immediate location, so this land was most previously a forest.

Frenda didn't have time to grieve, panic, or even wonder. She had to find her friend. If being impaled wasn't enough, this crash couldn't have done Saten any good either.

Before Saten, Frenda found a _former_ partner. Kinuhata Saiai. There was no question she was dead, having the unfortunate luck to have a hole in her chest rather than a heart. Very likely the girl died quickly, feeling very little pain. Frenda would have liked to bury her, but this is winter on a land frozen by cold. Frenda's petite chest tightened when imagining Kinuhata being ripped apart by wild animals, but there was nothing she could do. Frenda had no choice but to turn her back on her.

It took a little while, but Saten was found. She actually hadn't moved from her position at all, still pinned to that column by rebar. Having not moved was actually rather fortunate. It kept bleeding to a minimum. The girl still had a pulse and breathing was faint. All things considered, her condition was spectacular. Now Frenda just needed to find a means of keeping it that way.

For the time being Saten had to sit tight. Practically an entire city block fell with them from the Star of Bethlehem, so Frenda hoped there was plenty to scavenge. While buildings remained intact enough to provide them shelter, the experienced mercenary knew that sticking around in this place for too long would be a bad idea. She had no idea if they were still being tracked, or even why there was solid land underneath her feet, but she at least assumed they overshot the North Pole and reached either Canada or Greenland. In either case, journeying south was their best bet. Once they were ready, that's where they would head.

While there was plenty of wood, fabrics, and metals within the ruins, there weren't anything particularly useful like food or first aid. While that may not be true if the blonde mercenary from the Science Side knew more about magic, little was really helpful. Mostly what she gathered were enough wood to make a sled, extra clothes to bundle and keep warm, and oil for fire. For some reason, there was a lot of oil. At least they wouldn't need to worry about freezing.

First thing first, Frenda had to pull Saten free. It wasn't a pleasant process. The Star of Bethlehem was freezing even before crashing, so the cold steel was draining her body heat even further. Normally the best thing to do would have been to cut the rebar, warm the metal, then pull. No such luck. Frenda could only use every bit of the strength within her petite body and pull. Saten was ripped from the wall, perhaps causing more damage than when she was originally impaled.

If her bleeding was minimal before, it was no longer so now. Liters were spilled by the seconds. Frenda had to work fast to close the wound. Having filed down a nail to use as a needle, and having plenty of fabric for thread, she sutured. Working quickly, afterwards she used a heated ceremonial bowl and tongs to cauterize. Medical aid was far from her specialty, but it was the best she could do.

Thus began their journey. Frenda knew it would be dangerous to move her injured partner, but also knew staying in this place was also a terrible option. The resourceful mercenary crafted something of a gurney-sled. Thus helped the girl drag Saten across the snow.

Thankfully they were previously thoroughly prepared to venture through the snow. Their journey through Russia already had them in the right apparel, and Frenda still had weapons she could use to hunt for food. During the day Frenda would try to keep on the move, stalk prey if finding any tracks, and at night bundle and sleep together with her recovering friend. This is how the routine went for a short time.

Then, Saten suddenly awoke. Only five days had passed. After such a tough battle and injury, Frenda fully expected the former Level 0 to be out for weeks, if she ever woke up at all. But, Saten healed fast. Abnormally fast. Frenda didn't witness the healing spell the girl managed to cast on herself, but knew this had to be the work of magic. That Right Eye effected more than her eye.

Even though she awoke, Saten's strength was still pathetic. It would take two more days before she could even stand. Still, it was a recovery rate completely unheard of, especially considering the conditions. At best her rate of survival should only have been 10% or so. Yet looking at her only a week later, and you could hardly tell just how close to death she'd been.

So now that Saten was up and running around, they could do more than simply flee south. They put their heads together and tried to come up with a plan.

First, Saten had to put this out there, she could no longer use the Index Librorum Prohibitorum spiritual item, thus she could no longer use magic. Why? Simply stated, if she does it will break. While that might not be so bad, Saten spilled the news. The Index Librorum Prohibitorum isn't just an item or a library, but a person. Index is a living, breathing, silver-haired girl. If Index breaks, that means she is dead.

Further expanding, the use of the Index remote spiritual item isn't what will kill the girl, but rather those in her company. When Saten used the item for herself, her consciousness was connected to Index's. Once they were connected, they saw what the other saw, felt what the other felt, and knew what the other knew. While this surrendering of privacy was the cost for incredible power, that wasn't the problem. Namely, if Saten were to abuse the Index remote, those that are keeping Index will kill her.

Presently, Index is being held by the Anglican Church. When Fiamma used this remote they honestly tried to kill Index, but some automated defenses kicked on and prevented them from doing so. However, the Anglican Church, who built the remote control in the first place, also had the forethought to craft a second. To use both at the same time would result in a self-destruct. They were nearly about to go this route, but then Saten took possession of Fiamma's remote and used it to defeat him _and_ safely drop the Star of Bethlehem to the earth. And at the end, Saten relinquished control over Index of her own volition.

While the Anglican Church still didn't have a remote in their possession, as long as Index wasn't being controlled she wouldn't need to be killed. As far as the church could tell, the spiritual item fell into the Arctic Ocean with the majority of the Star of Bethlehem. However, if Index was suddenly accessed again they wouldn't hesitate to execute a self-destruct. So for the time being, Saten can't use the item or magic.

She could, however, use other items. Saten's Right Eye can "read" magic. For spells cast against her, she "sees" a kind of blueprint. In the hands of a magic novice, these blueprints do little but inform Saten of a magic's property. While helpful in it's own regard, the Right Eye also does the same for magical, or spiritual items. Although instead of a blueprint, it's more of an instruction guide.

Frenda just so happened to snatch a spiritual item she felt might come in handy. Back at the ruins of the Star of Bethlehem, she looked for a better means of transporting themselves through the snow. Her first stop, the train car that transported them all over the Star while it was still airborne. Even if the tracks were a wreck, if the car had a motor it could be useful. Some jerry-rigging would be required, but it could potentially save them days, if not weeks walking across the snow.

As it would so happen, they weren't so lucky. What powered the train car, Frenda had never seen anything like it before. Obviously not some Academy City level feat of technological marvel, the engine was clearly of the arcane. It was actually fairly small and could fit in her pocket, so Frenda thought it a good idea to hang on to it.

Now that Saten's gotten a look at it, she can say for certain the magic car engine/talisman could be useful. First off they needed a vessel. The next day was spent gathering wood, adjusting her gurney/sled, and piecing together treads like on their T-80 tank Hawk. Once that was done, the engine spiritual item was applied and voilà, a snow mobile. This should greatly cut down on their journey.

With a top speed of 70 kph, their speed drastically increased from what it was before. While it required MP to operate, that meant only Saten could drive. Unfortunately they had nothing to use for headlights, so only daytime travel was permitted. Still, it was a vast improvement on what they had before, which was nothing. Hope filled them as they hit the open road (snow).

But that sense of accomplishment lasted only a day. It wasn't that the craft broke down, which wouldn't have surprised them, but that they already reached civilization. It was difficult to tell if their effort was really worth it. Had they not spent a day on the sled and instead kept walking, they might have arrived at this hamlet at just about the same time. The euphoric sense of being "saved" was lost on them.

It was a quiet little settlement built on a lake. While finding civilization was great, this small town was too small. Namely, just waltzing in would attract a lot of attention. The girls couldn't think of a good cover story, so just stuck with that they survived a plane crash (which was nearly the truth). Hopefully they landed in a place who's language they could understand.

Thankfully the locals spoke English, another language Frenda could communicate fluently and one Saten understood far better than Russian. They were in Canada, this small lakeside hamlet Baker Lake. While rustic, it possessed a surprising amount of amenities like hotels, a library, and even an airport. Apparently there are rare metal mines nearby, thus this town boasts a rather impressive economy. Saten and Frenda have an excellent opportunity to use this town as a platform to venture much further.

After some finagling, Frenda managed to (illegally) sell off her remaining explosives to the mining company for some desperately needed capital. To put it bluntly, they were flat broke. All Frenda's savings were spent fueling their rebellion, and she didn't even get a paycheck selling all their confiscated weapons to the Elizalina Alliance. Even if they managed to reach civilization, there was very little they could do without money. Frenda's explosives were _literally_ all she had left.

So they had a little cash, but not much. Their options at this point was very limited, so the pair took a break and worked out their next plan.

"In the end, what we need is money," was Frenda's simple declaration.

"And, how are we going to get more? Got any 'get-rich-quick' schemes you haven't shared with me yet?"

Frenda almost looked offended, "I'll have you know I've always worked for my pay! In the end, it might not have been legal, but it certainly wasn't a scheme. Basically, we're gonna need to find a way to secure a stable flow of income."

"You mean like working in their mines?"

Rapidly shaking her head, "Hell no! If I ever wanted to make an honest day's wage, I never would have entered the Dark Side in the first place! But I do have an idea."

Saten was all ears.

"The amount of cash we have on hand now is enough for a couple of airline tickets. We can get to the United States of America. We'll hide out there for now."

Saten didn't imagine Academy City would search for them all the way out here in the middle of nowhere Canada, but then again a town like this could be wiped off the map and nobody would know for quite a while. Perhaps hiding in a thriving metropolis wouldn't be such a bad idea, since it appears their enemies have lost their scent entirely for the time being. And generally, the further they get from the wreckage of the Star of Bethlehem the better.

"Okay, but where in America?"

Frenda taps her own right eye, clearly indicating Saten's, "Oh, there's a perfect place we could put your talent to use."

* * *

After her shower, Saten once again enters the living room. Frenda seems to have gotten up and is now parked on the couch in a half dazed stupor. However, she still had mind enough to take a few wads of $100 bills and use them as a pillow. Since coming to Las Vegas she's entirely dropped her guard, finally able to relax. For the moment at least, she doesn't have the slightest connection to the Dark Side, so she's been able to behave just like any other girl her age. She wasn't this way at first, but after almost a week with no incident or violence whatsoever, finally the shield lowered. All tension finally left her.

"What do we got going for today?" Frenda speaks in English in a yawn.

Since the decision to come to America was set, and Saten already knew an adequate amount of English, Frenda refused to speak further in Japanese. Since this was a language the Japanese native could actually get good at, the world-weary mercenary wanted the former middle school student to become fluent as quickly as possible. She's actually gotten very good.

"Elizavetta arrived in DC today. So as long as they stick to schedule-"

"She should come to Las Vegas in eight days," Frenda finishes the thought. The Witch's trip has been extensively reported on for a while now. "Anything we need to get done before then?"

Purposefully Saten yanks one of the stacks of bills from Frenda's cushion, causing her head to shift slightly, "Well, the more money we have the better. I'll hit the casinos and see what I can do."

After their flights from Canada, the pair had very little to their (false) names. However, the Right Eye is the eye of possibility. In a city built on gambling such as Las Vegas, it would certainly prove to be an invaluable asset.

Except it was surprisingly less effective than one might think. Saten's (fake) passport had her the age of an adult, and she is surprisingly looking the part lately. Having free range to gamble, she did so with the full intent of abusing her Eye.

Her first $1,000 was made at the blackjack table. Unsurprisingly this was the most effective use of her ability, but also the one that drew the most attention. If she won too greatly in one specific area, she would see herself being taken by casino security and accused cheating. As they couldn't detect her cheat they couldn't charge her with any crime, but they could still blacklist her. Regardless that wasn't what she wanted at all, so she didn't spend much time in one place for too long.

Roulette worked to raise her tens of thousands of dollars, but then she suddenly started to lose. As the game continued the croupier worked to ensure Saten's bet lost. As the the bets were placed before the ball started to bounce, the girl of middle school age realized the game was rigged. Still, she managed to walk away with $3,000 dollars.

Craps was straight out. The rolls of other players were seen accurately by her Right Eye, but her own weren't even close. Sitting around, waiting for someone else to get on a hot streak while constantly losing money was a waste of her time.

Poker was it's own kind of disaster. Unlike other games, this was gambler versus gambler rather than gambler versus casino. Saten got a table with players well versed in the game's mechanics. Even with her Right Eye, Saten could "see" the cards of all the other players. But even with this knowledge, it was difficult to win large pots. The other experienced players seemed to instinctively know when she was bluffing or had a good hand. They learned very quickly to fold when the girl raised the bet or called.

Saten did her most damage at the sports book. Gambling on horse races and basketball (in season presently) were safe bets. The majority of her current $150,000 funds came from this alone. No matter what she "saw" the outcome couldn't be changed no matter how she changed her bet.

All this gambling took place over several casinos, and some intentional losses, so as not to draw too much attention to herself. Also, she spent heavily. The girls came to this land of fantastical illusions and shattered realities with little more than the shirts off their backs. Since raising quite the war fund, they spent like it was going out of style. They bought expensive clothes, ate at the finest restaurants, gone to shows practically every night, and generally had a blast. After all, this was their reward for all the hardship they endured to survive for this long. After running for their lives practically since Saten's apartment was bombed, they finally reached a place where no threat existed. This was their transient paradise.

Reality interrupted their bliss when news of the Hero of World War III, the Winter Witch Morena, Elizavetta Ananyiva was scheduled to visit the US. Her tour would take her all across America, including Las Vegas. When the pair learned this, they knew their vacation was over.

Over the course of their time spent finally getting settled, Frenda wanted to know what their next step was, or if it even existed. Unlike all the times this question was asked before, Saten now possessed a definitive answer. The key was already in their hand. Namely, the Index Spiritual Item. With it, she can pull the telesma from the base of Heaven and into herself at any time. Truly, at this very moment she can become a Magic God.

However, a distinct problem exists. For only a short time can she become a Magic God before "Heaven" naturally pulls her in to become the One True God. The difference being, once she becomes the One True God, she'll become the stable pillar that supports the world, effectively making it impossible for her to jump words and reunite with Touma.

So, after she becomes a Magic God but before nature grabs hold and makes her the One True God, she needs to perform a "certain action." Unfortunately, to perform this "certain action," one hurdle stands in her path. Fiamma's plan was to become the candle and oxygen so the flame of the world could burn indefinitely. However, to acquire the energy necessary to return to the One True World, Saten must become the candle, oxygen, _and_ flame. In other words, that "certain action," before she can jump realities;

She has to destroy this world.

Of course she couldn't tell Frenda this. If her friend were to learn the absolute truth, Saten might lose her one true ally. But even if Saten has to destroy the world, it doesn't necessarily mean she has to destroy it all. She plans on taking Frenda to the Original World, has been planning it from the very beginning. After all, Frenda is dead on that side. For the majority of the population, both these worlds are no different. If a world dies and another _exactly_ _like it_ takes it's place, then is it a sin to destroy it in the first place? While that may not be a proper analogy, Saten at least wanted to protect the one truly great thing that was born in this lost world which never should have existed in the first place.

Still, Saten couldn't simply destroy the world. A protector existed. A shield. The world couldn't properly be "destroyed" by Saten unless _this_ also died as well. What was it? Of course, it was the very thing that has been seeking her destruction all this while. Academy City, namely, it's monolith, the symbol of it's supreme authority. What lurks inside the Windowless Building. The Chairman of the Board of Directors, Aleister.

When Saten first took hold of Index's spiritual item, she indeed attempted to become a Magic God. Drawing the telesma into her body gave her a brief, global awareness. It was in that brief moment she realized her plan would fail. Something, unnatural, blocked her hand. Before Godhood could take hold, she released the telesma, instead scrambling to deal with Fiamma while still human.

Aleister was a human far from normal. In that brief moment, the girl realized just how truly terrifying the one who's been hunting her this entire time is. Strictly speaking, he lies neither on the Science Side or Magic Side. If Saten had to choose one, she would say he's on the Earth Side. He protects even this Lost World from his lofty perch. The worst part, Saten doesn't even know how he's doing it. To destroy the world is to destroy Aleister. Unless the would be Magic God deals with him beforehand, she'll never return to the Original World.

Thus lead them to a simple plan moving forward:

1\. Retrieve Index from the Anglican Church so she can be utilized as a source of magic for Saten.

2\. Destroy the Windowless Building, hopefully Aleister as well in the process.

3\. Kill Aleister.

4\. Take the telesma into herself and become a Magic God.

5\. Return to the Original World with Frenda.

6\. Find Touma and live happily ever after.

Simple.

Index had previously been protected by Kamijou Touma, a fact he kept hidden even from his girlfriend (although she should have figured that out on her own). With his disappearance, she'd been moved the St. George's Cathedral in the Lambeth district in London. Even after the incident with Fiamma and her remote spiritual item, there should have been no reason to move her. After Las Vegas, that shall be their first objective.

So they now have a set destination, the question remains "how to get there?" They _could_ simply buy a ticket and fly, but such a direct approach might not be the best of ideas. When Saten looked into Index's mind and learned everything, Index looked in Saten's. The odds are extremely high that the Anglican Church knows it was Saten Ruiko who took the spiritual item from Fiamma and defeated him. If she were to march up to their doorstep, they might very well attack. It isn't certain, but a high probability.

Then, what other option did they have? Actually, a rather good one. Someone owes both these girls a rather massive favor. And as it so happens, that very same someone is soon coming right to them. Elizavetta Ananyiva, the young mother who acted as Saten's translator and rode with them in Magpie. To protect Saten, this kind woman took the risk of the title Morena, the Winter Witch. As well as taking the reward.

It isn't exactly blackmail, but Saten and Frenda wanted Elizavetta to take them back to the Elizalina Alliance. Once they're back in Russia, they can find a way to sneak into England, and there to St. George's Cathedral. They are going to steal Index. Even if they aren't hostile to Saten beforehand, they sure will be after. Operating under the cover of stealth is the best option.

So the girls spend the rest of their time in Las Vegas preparing for their old friend to arrive.


	30. A Certain Elizavetta Ananyiva

**A Certain Elizavetta Ananyiva**

"In the end, are you sure this is how you want to do this?"

To her partner's question, Saten slides out of her large coat and hands it off.

"Well, it's not like we could really get closer to her any other way. And frankly, I've gotten bored with people not trying to kill me ever other minute."

Sighing, "You're going to give me wrinkles, you know that? Look at me! I'm much too young and cute to have wrinkles!"

Adjusting her sunglasses so they stay affixed to her head, "Even if you got old and shriveled, you know I'd still love you!"

Shocked by such a confession, Frenda turns bright red and stammers, "That's not fair!"

A crowd had gathered outside the gates of the private executive terminal of Las Vegas International Airport to welcome the flight carrying one of the heroes of World War III. They have gathered, along with plenty of news crews, to catch even a glimpse of such a fabled individual. Certainly the celebrity status of Elizavetta Ananyiva has skyrocketed. Looking at such a crowd, you'd imagine she's a Hollywood actress.

Were it someone like the President or any other Head of State, security would have been more strict. Still, as a guest of the US Government, Elizavetta was provided with a Secret Service detail. A bare minimum of protection is in place, and for the United States Secret Service, that's still saying a lot.

Throughout her entire US tour, they're have been at least 3-4 agents by her side at all times, and several others who remained in the shadows and protected her and her family from afar. Not to mention they've been working in conjunction with local police departments with their own uniformed and civilian clothed officers. And while the Winter Witch Morena wasn't considered a high-risk target, they wouldn't slack and risk any form of harm get relatively near her.

Yet, despite all expectations and safeguards, a stalker preys near.

With all eyes on the plane that's since touched down, and is taxiing near, all eyes are drawn ahead. Even within the crowd, nobody notices the young girl who suddenly grabbed the civilian-clothed police officer and placed him in a stranglehold. Wrapping an arm around his neck and hand over his mouth, he's put to sleep without even people a meter away noticing a single thing.

As the only eyes hidden within the crowd have been dispatched, Saten is able to slither through without raising suspicion. About 75-100 normal civilians have gathered to watch Elizavetta's plane touch down, let alone the several news crews. Even now, not a one of them has become aware of the hostility gradually filling the atmosphere.

Saten breaks from the crowd and slips passed the uniformed police who were sent to keep the audience back. The girl's movements are so smooth and nonchalant, she manages to get several meters closer before anyone even notices her.

"Hey! Hold it!"

Perhaps because it is just a girl, wearing only a black tank top and a pair of jeans, appearing unarmed, and emitting not a hint of ill intent, the police treat her little differently than an uninvited party crasher. As this is Las Vegas, the local police have seen all kinds. Through experience, they initially see her as little a threat.

While not the most aggressive, one officer quickly approaches the girl who just waltzed passed their established boundaries. He reaches to grab her by the shoulder, but then she suddenly turns, seizes him by the wrist, pulls him forward, lightly kicks at his feet, rotates her own grip, and manages to toss the full grown man as if he was light as a feather.

For a moment everyone's breathing pauses. Those who witnessed this act couldn't believe it, and the rest couldn't understand. Alert begins to rise when they see that, in her insane maneuver, this black-haired woman managed to take the cop's gun, but then she ejects the magazine, pulls back the slide, and effectively disassembles the weapon, tossing the parts to the side like garbage. Nobody yet realizes what they're witnessing.

Only now do people recognize a disturbance in the air. Another of the cops assigned to crowd control realizes his partner's been harmed. Seeing as the woman is still unarmed, he takes hold of his baton rather than firearm. He rushes to tackle her.

A split moment before he does, the woman's body becomes a blur. Several lightning quick strikes target the man's extremities, and then she quickly steps in and slams her own back into his chest. The force of such an impact is far greater than anyone could anticipate, and another fully grown man is hurled through the air. Such power seems inhuman.

Just then people begin the panic. The gathered crowd steps back in fright. Some have begun to disperse and flee, but a large majority still have yet to decide if they are in danger. And now, the news crews and realized what's happening and turn their cameras towards this black-haired assailant.

Right at this moment, a ramp has been extended to the private jet and Elizevetta's security detail have begun exiting. As everything happened so suddenly, they visually see that something is wrong before the reports come over their headsets. Even the Secret Service agents who were sent ahead and bare witness to this, attack, were slow to react.

"We're under attack! Get the VIP out of here!"

As Secret Service are meant to be bodyguards rather than an offensive force, they prioritize Elizevetta and her family's safety over subduing the threat. Currently two options exist before them, barricade themselves in the plane, report to the air traffic controllers and have them clear a runway so they can flee, or rush to limo that's already waiting for them and flee on the ground. As this attacker doesn't appear to be armed, the decision is made to flee by motor vehicle.

The black-haired woman managed to get a hold of the other cop's gun while performing that impressive slam. Again she disassembles and tosses it aside. Looking ahead, she sees the Secret Service scrambling to take the VIPs off the plane and into the car. Seeing this as the moment to act, she takes off in a sprint towards them.

Recognizing the rapidly approaching threat, the driver of the limo exits the vehicle and draws his gun. Taking aim, he finds that the woman has started to head directly towards him. He would open fire, but with this line of sight, he very well could end up hitting the crowd of civilians gathered to her rear. Perhaps in a different scenario he'd be willing to take the risk, but there's also all those media here as well. Opening fire would be a very bad idea.

"I don't have a shot!" he reports.

This assailant is quick, and reaches the limo before the VIPs have barely made it down the stairs. The woman's destination shifts from the driver. She hops onto the hood of the limo and continues to sprint on it's roof. Then, leaping, her target is now the Secret Service and VIPs who are now stuck between the limo and jet.

The lead bodyguard pulls his gun and takes aim as the woman leaps from the roof of the limo. He doesn't even get a shot off before she lands with her thighs on his shoulders, shifting her weight, and tosses him using the momentum.

Slithering like a snake, the woman strikes at the two agents who had taken the rear of the group. The either of them barely had a moment to react before a fist flies into one's throat and a kick to the others chin. Both of them are disabled as only a matter of course.

Now completely isolated, two of the VIPs, the parents, huddle around to protect their child. Unsure what to do now, they can do little but cower. So far this entire trip there hasn't been the slightest security issue to worry about. Now, suddenly, their protectors have been effortlessly annihilated and they stand face to face with their executioner. Even if this family has survived World War III, the one that stands before them now is the most terrifying.

"It's been awhile," the woman speaks, standing tall, removing her sunglasses, "Eliza."

At first a massive wave of confusion, along with the already present fear, keeps the young mother silent. This woman, surely they've never met before, but for some reason still feels incredibly familiar. Not only that, but there's this queer sensation of warmth, kindness, directed at them from their would-be assassin. Suddenly, they don't feel afraid.

The first to recognize her is actually the child, Dima.

" _Rusha-ko_!"

The small boy never could pronounce her name correctly.

And it finally dawns on the rest of them. Of course they should have immediately recognized someone they parted with only three weeks ago, but in those three weeks the girl they knew changed drastically. Also, not to mention,

"We thought you were dead!" hands cover Elizavetta's own mouth as cheeks redden and tears spill from her eyes.

The _woman_ before them now hardly resembles the girl who fought so valiantly for her people during World War III. Her everything has grown, a charm and maturity is held in her expression, and she's oh-so-beautiful.

Eliza steps away from her family and embraces Saten in a hug, weeping slightly. Despite the injured bodyguards at her feet, the guns pointed at them, the young beautiful mother doesn't give a care about the logic that led to this development. She's simply overjoyed the child she looked after is still alive.

Watching this scene unfold, the sharpshooter with his scope trained on Saten doesn't know what to do. He'd already have taken the shot, but when Saten stood before Elizavetta, that also put the woman he was supposed to protect in the line of fire. As little as he would have liked to believe it, he felt this was intentional by the perpetrator. The way she moved, the way she dealt with his fellow agents, there was something, supernatural, about it. Even at their great distance and his high-ground advantage, he can feel a direct pressure on himself from the woman. "Don't even think of shooting," her back seems to be telling him.

 _"Highground,"_ he hears over the radio, _"report!"_

"Witch (Elizavetta's code name) seems to be, _hugging_ , the attacker. I think they know each other."

Incidentally, her husband's code name is Farmer and Dima's Puppy.

"What do I do?" the sniper asks after a moment of hesitation on the other side of the communication device. "Take the shot?"

 _"She's not armed?"_

Clicking the X-ray scanner (provided by Academy City) on the scope, he checks the woman's body for any hidden weapons on that already revealing outfit. His sights pauses for a moment too long on her backside, but otherwise doesn't find anything suspicious.

"That's a negative," he reports.

The driver, the only one still armed and upright, received the report.

Concluding their embrace, Eliza has to ask, "What happened? How come you're here in-"

The driver tackles Saten. Or tries to. Just as he gets close, the girl leaps, somersaults in the air, lands on his shoulders, and kicks him away. Landing exactly where she was before, her attention never left her former translator.

"-in America?" Eliza awkwardly smiled upon reminiscing how brokenly overpowered her former comrade truly was.

"That's a long story. I, we want to come with you. Frenda-chan's here too."

Motioning back, Eliza leans over towards the crowd that has yet to flee in terror. She spots a familiar head of wavy blond hair at the front. The girl herself waves upon being noticed.

"I think I've made a big enough scene as it is, and I would like to tell the story only once. There's a lot of people who are owed an explanation."

Along with Saten and Eliza, the TV crews are filming the police and secret service as they're struggling to their feet.

"Сня́вши го́лову, по волоса́м не пла́чут."

After failing, repeatedly, to apprehend Saten, the Secret Service had no choice but to acquiesce to Eliza's request. The scene was rather sad, actually. Some of the most highly trained and skill bodyguards in the entire world were handled like little children who picked a fight on their much older elder sibling. It was in no way a fair fight and left the grown men only feeling frustrated. As Saten held absolutely no harmful intentions towards their protective targets, they could only allow her to stay. As for the backlash over such a public humiliation, the field agents would let their superiors worry about that.

After picking up Frenda, who'd been waiting patiently at her ring-side seat, Saten agreed to a conference call with the Director of the United States Secret Service, Secretary of Homeland Security, Secretary of State, the Elizalina Alliance Ambassador, and President Roberto Katze (who seemed overly eager to listen in on the conversation as well).

Over the call, Saten explained her role as the true Winter Witch (which could be corroborated by both Elizavetta and the Ambassador), Fiamma of the Right, and the fall of the Star of Bethlehem. She disclosed that a segment traveled as far passed the Arctic Ocean into Canada, and that the girls walked all the way to the nearest town, several hundred kilometers away, and took a flight into the United States. Of course, the more, illegal, aspects of their trip weren't shared.

To say the least, the _official_ stance of the US Government was unsure. To handle this situation neatly, Saten suggest they merely stick with Elizavetta and her family for the remainder of the US tour, then be "deported" back to the Elizalina Alliance of Independent Nations. And to say the least, keep the truth of their identities a State Secret. Truthfully, her suggestion wasn't unreasonable.

"Are those, how do you say," Elizavetta switched speaking to Saten in English as that way most people could follow their conversations, "silicone?"

"They are not implants!" Saten crosses her arms across her chest to deny Eliza's curiosity.

After the conference call and _official_ state council, the group retired to their hotel room in a suite much large than the one Saten and Frenda could afford on their own. Finally having a chance to cool down, they elected to forgo some of the items scheduled in their itinerary. The girls began chatting, Eliza's husband sulked away in a corner with Dima as he suddenly became outnumbered by females, and the Secret Service team are having a meeting in an adjoining room. With the addition of Saten and Frenda, their plans will have to be drastically changed.

"Is that so?" Eliza can't keep her eyes away from the volume increase since last they met.

"Do the perhaps feed you something different when you were in Academy City?" Then, eyes wonder towards Frenda. "Or perhaps not?"

"Chests aren't everything!" the smaller one protests. "Thinking like that is outdated anyway. Basically, boobs are a dime a dozen. True magnificence can only be found in something it actually takes effort to maintain. Namely, legs! Legs are the new revolution!"

Curiouser and curiouser, Eliza then begins checking all of their gams. Despite already hooking a man and having a kid, the mother is still concerned with the shape of her body and actively compares herself to others.

Saten nearly sobs, "This isn't the Eliza I remember! Is this how she really is in times of peace?"

"Excuse me, Miss?"

One of the bodyguards approaches Saten. If she remembers correct, he's the one she got into a leg lock and hurled like a fighting game character. The side of his well-featured face is still bruised and scabbed. Obviously he doesn't like speaking to her, but is willing to push passed his grudges and perform his duty.

"Yes?"

"If you would come with me, there is something we'd like to discuss."

Normally, with his tone, you'd expect they were yakuza, or mobsters in this country, who were about to take her out back and break her kneecaps with a baseball bat. Saten might have become alarmed, if she wasn't confident she could kick all their asses, which she most previously did.

"Sure."

Following instructions, she rises and excuses herself from the girl's talk. Instinctively Frenda also stands and is about to follow, but her partner ensures that everything will be okay.

Outside the penthouse suite, "Your proposal to allow you to return overseas with Mrs. Ananyiva has been approved, but with stipulations."

Half expecting as much, "Okay."

"Since your, public display, we've downplayed the media frenzy by stating your, stunt, was a training exercise. If we could stop it there, that would be all, but Mrs. Ananyiva will have the media following her the entire duration of her US tour. They will recognize you and make all kinds of speculation if you're treated like a VIP guest. The little blonde will be okay, but as you've already been caught on camera it will pose a problem."

Saten already didn't like where this was going.

"What do you have in mind?"

She can tell he's trying to withhold a smirk, "Since the story we told the media was that you were a Secret Service instructor, we'll have you pose as one for the duration of the tour."

In short, her fun time was over. That's what she gets for picking a fight solely to test her current growth. Still, it was a showboat she needed to perform. Now Saten knows for certain she's strong. Having just humiliated some of the best bodyguards in the entire world, nothing outside of an esper ability or magic could harm her now, and the jury's still out on even that.

As it turns out, Saten, or "Agent Julie" as the other Secret Service agents are now calling her, makes for an excellent bodyguard. With her Right Eye, she can see potential threats coming a kilometer away. Add to that her new fighting prowess, and she is an unstoppable machine. Stories of her would be passed down in legends of the invincible Agent Julie.

That is, if anything actually happened. While Eliza and Frenda had fun on the remainder of the US tour, Saten was stuck standing around staring off into nothingness. It was _because_ she had her Right Eye that she knew they were completely safe. But because of her stunt she had to keep appearances and continue to play her role as Agent Julie. That meant 14 hour shifts, no personal time off, and only watching other people have fun. It was the pits!

It wasn't until the flight lifted off heading back for Russia did Saten truly get a second to herself.

Everyone else tired themselves out frolicking around at the beach and Santa Monica Pier, so they were all conked out. It was only by coincidence that Saten was scheduled her final shift as it was and isn't tired at present. Only her, the pilot, and some of the Elizalina Alliance officials that kept to the background while the Winter Witch was in the spotlight, are still awake at this hour. They keep to themselves and Saten does the same.

The flight has them crossing over the Pacific and coming nervously close to Japan and Academy City, but that isn't Saten's destination at this time. Eventually she'll return, just not yet.

"Are you still awake?" comes the sweet English-Russian accent of Eliza.

Even though the plane was temperature controlled at a brisk 24 degrees Celsius, the lovely mother is still in wool pajamas, likely the same outfit used when battling the cold winters in Russia.

"I've gotta a little too used to playing bodyguard. I couldn't fall asleep now even if I tried."

In the woman's white fingers is a water bottle. Thirst must have woken her.

She seems to hesitate for a moment, then comes to join Saten at the small table and couch the girl claimed for herself. Perhaps not completely asleep or awake, the imitation Winter Witch Morena cuddles next to the proper.

If not for the touchiness of her stalwart partner, Saten might have found this uncomfortable. The former Academy City Middle School Student has certainly become accustomed to body contact since falling to the Dark Side. That may actually be the biggest pro for turning your back on the rules of civilized society.

"Is something the matter?" Saten isn't certain one way or the other, but just feels something off about her former translator.

Eliza further snuggles closer to the girl, resting the side of her face against the young girl's firm chest, and takes a deep breath. Even the other Elizalina Alliance officials, who are far more open about their sexuality than the Japanese native, are blushing at this level of affection. Saten hates it when she's teased like this.

"Ruiko, why did you come back?"

Saten had been fawning at hearing the pronunciation of her name in Eliza's Russian accent, that she didn't understand the question.

"Why did you not stay in America when we all thought you were gone?"

"I," Saten isn't entirely sure how to take this question, "my goal has always been to reach England. That hasn't changed even now."

Eliza's clutch over the younger girl's arm tightens significantly, "But my home country, it has not been kind to you. You said, there have been people chasing you even before you landed in my country. Everyone thought you were dead. If you return now, they will know you are not. What could you want in England?"

It's the final key to unlocking all the strength Saten could ever need.

"There's someone I need to," and she can't think of a better word, "rescue, in England."

Yes, Index. "Rescue" couldn't have been a better word. Within that silver-haired nun is the greatest collection of magical knowledge in the world, and the one currently protecting her might as well be holding her prisoner. After all, they were the ones who manufactured those remote spiritual items. Were she to rebel, they could use the one, or become captured, the other. Unless something is done about the self-destruct were both to be used at the same time, Saten can't safely use the remote currently in her possession.

"You have been, trying to save someone this whole time?"

The answer isn't so simple. There are few people Saten would never want to lie to, and this is one of them. But to explain everything is an impossible request.

"I, have to save her before I can see my boyfriend again."

Even if she summarizes it like that, "I don't understand."

Words fail Saten. She has difficulty stringing one thought together with another. Her journey thus far has been ridiculous enough as it is. Thinking back, she wonders if it really even happened.

"My, love, Touma-kun was taken from me. I thought, I would never see him again. So I fought, I struggled, I hit my head against the wall until it bled. And then I recently found a way. That girl I have to reach in England, she can take me to Touma-kun. I have to reach her, no matter what."

Eyes sharp, focused, Eliza took in every word the much younger girl had to say.

"Rescuing this girl, will be dangerous. Will it not?"

There are no ifs about it, "Yes."

"If it is risky, why not try something else?"

"There isn't anything else! If there was any other way to reach Touma-kun, I would take it. But there isn't."

"So this danger, are you comfortable dragging Frenda into it as well?"

Clearly hesitant, "Frenda-chan knows what kind of dangers I face, and she-"

"Are you comfortable dragging Frenda into it as well?" with her question being dodged, Eliza interrupts.

"Of course not!" half furious, half panicked. "I don't want anything to happen to her. But-"

But what? With Saten's strength the way it is now, couldn't she do this on her own? The girl's body structure has greatly changed since she began using the Right Eye, so most won't recognize her unless they keep a keen eye on her. Frenda on the other hand, she's remained the exact same since they've first met. If Saten seeks to remain undetected, wouldn't the best option be to leave the mercenary behind? And yet,

"I can't do this without her," Saten's forced to admit. "I don't want her to be put in danger, but I have to put her in danger to get what I want. I don't know what the best way to do this is."

"Then," Eliza draws in so close their foreheads nearly touch, "is it worth doing in the first place?"

Is it? To become a Magic God, they have to find some way to deal with Aleister, and the only way to become that powerful is through the Index remote spiritual item, which they can't use unless they safeguard Index, and that can't happen as long as she's in the possession of the Anglican Church. Everything starts with rescuing Index.

"There's, there's just no other way."

"Is there?" Eliza speaks with ruthless cruelty.

No, she can't honestly say. Could there perhaps, be a method Saten hasn't thought of yet? But that's the problem, if Saten hasn't thought of it then Saten hasn't thought of it. Then, who could she turn to for advice? Eliza? Styl? Tsuchimikado? Oriana? Let alone their knowledge of magic, would anyone seriously help her destroy the world? Even Frenda may not if she learns the entire truth, but then again Saten fully intends to take her partner to the original world with her, but better not risk it.

"This is the best path I know."

Eliza can see her former rebel leader's uncertainty. Saten doesn't know if what she's doing is right. The desperation is clear, but so is something else, something perhaps even the girl herself has yet to notice. Obsession; the need to reach something no matter the cost. It wasn't present when all of them were battling with the privateers, but the young Russian mother can see it now. What Saten is capable of doing in this state, with the immense power she wields, Eliza doesn't want to imagine it.

"So, you do this for love."

This sudden turn in the conversation surprises Saten, but she can firmly state, "Yes."

This is difficult for Eliza. She wants so dearly to dissuade her young companion to deter from the path of danger, but doesn't think it's possible. So if the girl can't be stopped, then she needs to be reminded exactly why she's doing this. To keep the light that's still alive within Saten alive.

"This, Touma-kun, do you really love him so dearly?"

"He's on my mind every minute of the day."

"Tell me about him."

At this late at night while aboard the flight which will take her once again to hell, Saten never expected to be speaking so much about her boyfriend.

"Oh, where should I begin?"

"How about how you two first met?"

Snickering, "Well, we both ended up in this Special Workshop-"

* * *

 _I've written the final 3 chapters of the story, yet this short conversation between Eliza and Saten took me 3 weeks. I wanted her to be the moral support that rejects Saten's decisions, but I couldn't get that point across without someone acting completely out of character. I originally this chapter to leave a bad taste in the readers mouth because what she was doing was wrong, but to be so utterly disapproving didn't fit with my image of the original character. So even though Saten is intent on doing a horrible thing, and to her it's for a good reason, Eliza couldn't simply abandon her former comrade. While she doesn't support Saten's course of action, Eliza still wants wants whats best for her. I've written 20 different versions of their conversation, and this was the one I felt fit best with the story._

 _On a little aside, I reposted the previous chapter as there was a misconception on my part. Somehow I thought the item Laura Stuart was a kind of self-destruct switch, but it was a second control item that would result in practically the same thing if both were used at the same time. Don't know how I made that mistake, but I went back and fixed it._

 _That being said, the story is drawing to it's conclusion. I don't know for certain, but there's only about 6 or so chapters left. I'm already set on how I want the story to go from hear, all I need to do is write the London mini-arc and tidy everything up. Hopefully these next few will come quicker than the previous few. But one I get this done, the rest will be set._

 _So until next time,_

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	31. A Certain Pilgrimage III

**A Certain Pilgrimage III**

The cold Russian winter is just as welcoming as the pair remembered it. All the miseries of old return to meet them in the much colder December. This time, however, they have with them thermal jackets, thermal shirts, thermal stockings, thermal underwear, basically, the best equipment money can buy.

And about that; how much money returned with Saten from Las Vegas? After all the gambling, card games, sports bets and horse racing? About 3.7 million USD. All that damage done in just under three weeks. Should she choose to stay in this Lost World instead of the original, she could become a god in a completely different regard.

Still, even without the chilling grasp of war and death ever at their heels, it's still very freaking cold!

"Oh this should be good," Frenda comments as her, Saten, and Elizavetta's family exit the private charter plane and first step back onto the Alliance.

Awaiting their landing is the venerable leader after whom the alliance is named. Elizalina has given them the honor of welcoming them in person, along with a cadre of soldiers and armed guards. While for a royal detail as much should be obvious, also obvious is their purpose. They're here to meet, or halt, Saten and Frenda.

"Saten, Frenda," it's the first they've heard Japanese in a while, "I'm glad that you're both alive, but I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again."

With the expression of that Saten just let her dog poop on Elizalina's yard, the Alliance leader beckons the pair come with her. The girl's de facto guardian, the young mother Elizavetta, grows a worried look. The two foreigners waves off the woman's concerns and follow this country's ruler.

Led to a long limo, Saten can feel all the hairs raising on the back of her neck. Instinctively her hand raises to her eye patch.

"I would ask that you keep that on," Elizalina whispers to the true Winter Witch.

Frenda also picked up on the tension and looks to her partner for confirmation. Through her sole uncovered left eye, Saten reassures her partner. They're acting out of fear, not hostility or hate. As long as they don't do anything stupid, they should be fine.

Sitting inside, even with the blue and green ribbon sealing her Right Eye, Saten can feel all the magic lining the limo's interior. If she makes a single wrong move, they'll activate and likely vaporize the two girls.

Following the pair, Elizalina enters last. No bodyguards accompany and it's only the three in the back cabin. The driver is segregated for privacy. Only this trio will be aware of the conversation they are going to have.

"Why have you returned?" is the first question out of the woman who holds the responsibility of an entire nation.

"Because I thought sending a greeting card would be too impersonal."

Elizalina doesn't appreciate Saten's humor and impatiently waits for a proper answer.

Sighing, "We've always been trying to get to England, and you guys owe us for taking care of Fiamma."

"But why return _here_? Everyone thought you disappeared into the depths of the Arctic Ocean along with the Star of Bethlehem. Wouldn't it have been easier trying sneak in from America than returning here?"

That option certainly existed, but that would require Light Side methods. Both girls felt far the more comfortable traveling in the Dark.

"It was a matter of preference. But you sound like you're not happy to see us. I would have more expected a hero's welcome."

Calmly Elizalina measures Saten's response and calculates her own.

"It's true you performed a great deed in defeating the man who single-handedly spiraled the entire world into war, but that leaves us with another issue; the person who could defeat such an individual."

"Don't act like I didn't play a part," Frenda cuts in. "Basically, I'm the one who performed the _coup de grace_."

Elizalina merely glances sideways at the petite blonde. As they're always together most certainly Frenda played a part, but the one most responsible is obviously the possessor of the Right Eye.

"The world media still doesn't know what to make of Fiamma and the Star of Bethlehem, and they've concocted all sorts of wild theories. However, those in power know that it was Saten Ruiko who defeated Fiamma of the Right. Just you being present in my country puts it at risk."

Again Saten sighs, as if it's just another boring topic. Leaning back and crossing her legs,

"If Fiamma could turn the entire world into a sea of chaos, what do you think the person who killed him is capable of?"

Gooseflesh immediately spreads across Elizalina's narrow frame. Even after receiving warning about the Right's strength and suffering it herself, the world leader and fellow magician still can't fathom the true depth of Fiamma's power. And yet, the one who conquered such an impossible foe is sitting right across from her. Indeed, Elizalina is downright terrified of the potential Saten possesses.

"I only want to get to England," Saten shrugs and repeats. "I'll only be staying in your country long enough until I figure out how."

It's none of her business and the leader was just assured her country will be put under no further harm, but curiosity still gets the best of Elizalina, "What's in England?"

Saten has no obligation to answer, and there are several different responses that could be given which are all true. She only need to say a truth that would satisfy this country's ruler. The actual answer she gives, however,

"Once I get to England, I can become a Magic God."

Elizaline is too scared to continue this conversation, so it's never touched upon again. The pair are taken to a government-owned residence used to house dignitaries and guests of the state. It's more-or-less a hotel and the girls have little interest in staying more than a night. Frenda is already busy make plans for further arrangements.

The next day the pair cross the exceptionally loosely-guarded border of the Alliance and into Russia. They're supposed to meet with a black market arms dealer.

Following the directions to the isolated warehouse somewhere deep in a snow-covered forest, it's such a shady location Saten's removed her eye patch well before arriving.

While there's certainly a "sketchy" aura emanating from every scent of this setup, all anyone is here to do is business. Saten and Frenda could have bought all the weapons they could ever need back in the USA, but the thought of smuggling them on a diplomatic peace tour (the official title of Elizalina's visit), left a bad taste in their mouths. Besides, Russia just suffered the end of a war. There are literal piles of guns prepared to use in WWIII that are now going to collect dust. It's like buying chocolate after Valentine's Day! Everything's on discount!

Saten and Frenda aren't the only potential buyers. Several other shady groups of individuals, of all sorts of nationalities, are also browsing the wears. The girls stand out because of their age, but not by much.

At the forefront are guns. Honestly, neither of the two are interested in them. While Saten's Right Eye is certainly an advantage, it doesn't help that much in regards to her aim. Different than when using Magpie's remote controlled machine guns, holding and shooting a rifle with her own two arms is definitely the harder. Saten practiced at the numerous gun ranges in Las Vegas, but her aim was mediocre at best. As for Frenda, she considers guns as a last resort, not a first. Maybe she would pick up something light, but for the most part guns are a "pass."

Explosives on the other hand are the mercenary's bread and butter. Frenda salivates on all the fireworks laid out in front of her. Compared to the guns, these are the far more expensive. Thankfully money isn't an option as the girls' fortune was raised specifically for this. The demolitions expert stopped short of buying an actual nuke. She'll be ready for WWIV if it were to start.

As for Saten, she opts for the less conventional means. Backed away in one of the corners are the less-than-standard weapons. Aside from the wide collection of knives, mainly these are items for collectors. Swords, clubs, needles, and all the gadgets; mainly all the stuff that looks cool but isn't really practically as a means of self-defense/self-offense. Saten's imagination goes wild thinking up how she can use all these cool toys.

While taking care of all their combative needs, there is still another matter they need taken care of. Namely, sneaking into England. As Saten and Frenda are some of the very few walking out with all their purchases, most else are making arrangements to have their weapons shipped back to their home countries. The experienced mercenary seeks out the Russian host arranging the cargo transports.

"There he is," Frenda spots, "the skinny one in the suit. Just wait here while I see what I can arrange."

Allowing her partner to do her thing, Saten takes a moment to have a look around. She's mostly satisfied with how much they've bought, and still has plenty of money to throw around, so she's giving the showroom a second glance to anything she might have missed and could use.

"Hey there _pretty woman_!" comes an obnoxious voice in a Eurasian accent. "How much to buy you too?"

Unsure if he thought himself clever or is intentionally demeaning, Saten couldn't care less about his existence either way. The "gentlemen" caller is a skinny sort wearing a big fur coat, clashing colors, and sunglasses bigger than his own head. Saten can't tell for certain, but she guesses he also has tons of piercing in totally inappropriate locations.

Waddling up to her in a manner he either thinks is in style, or his pants are so baggy it's the only way to keep them upright and unintentionally spilling his junk, he must have her confused with the scantly-clad women that were brought in to model the guns.

"What say you-"

Before he knows any better, she's taken him by the wrist and already has him head-over-heels. Hitting the warehouse floor with a dull thud, his head stops spinning before he realizes what's happen. Really, Saten doesn't care to even humor him.

As his vision clears and he sees the woman lording over him, he realizes he's been attacked.

"You bish!" Saten thinks he meant 'bitch.'

Pulling a gaudy gold-encrusted handgun from his waist (or perhaps crotch with how low his pants hang), he aims towards Saten and pulls the trigger. But that's it. Nothing else happens.

Remembering he has to load it first, he pulls on the slide to place one in the chamber. Except no bullet enters.

"What the hell?"

Checking his gun, he finds that it's magazine is missing.

Something small taps on the ground and rattles in front of him. The man finds the missing magazine in Saten's hands, the girl pushing with her thumb to slip bullet after bullet from to container to fall onto the ground.

A mixture of chuckles and awe come from the nearby spectators who are enjoying the show. Suffering humiliation, the man takes it in the worst way possible.

"What are you doing? Smoke that bish!"

Two large men who were never more than two steps behind, apparently his bodyguards, step forward and draw from underneath their coats.

A one of them is cracked in the face. Saten threw the magazine she was still holding into his eyes. It did little but delay him, but even that fraction of a second was far too much. Saten already bound the distance between them. She goes low, passes by his side, and kicks him in the back.

With her strength and his weight, it only forces him a step forward. Unfortunately his foot falls on a single rolling bullet, causing he himself to slip. Tripping spectacularly, he ends up crashing upon the man he was supposed to be protecting.

Meanwhile, with her foot still extended from the kick, the girl makes a snap movement with her knee and strikes again. This time her toes chop on the second bodyguard's wrist. In a continuous spinning motion, Saten swipes the handgun from his slack grip and bashes the bodyguard in the back of his head with it's butt. He's also sent stumbling forward, also trips over the lose bullets, and also crashes upon his client and follow bodyguard. It's certainly an interesting sight.

Before a one of them can do anything, they find the girl with the stolen gun to their faces. At this point they can only do more harm than good. Although that could also been said from the point they annoyed Saten.

"Having fun there?" Frenda approaches with the smuggler nervously in tow.

"Not really."

Frenda raises an eyebrow, to which Saten shrugs.

"He's too disgusting for me to enjoy beating him up."

Sighing, her partner motions her head to the side, signaling it's time to leave. Shrugging again, Saten tosses the gun at the top of the dog pile, hitting the bodyguard in the butt. They whine like a trio of beaten junkyard dogs.

"My friend here says he can't get us to England, but he can the Republic of Ireland."

Following step, "Well, that's close. It shouldn't be too hard from there."

But Frenda doesn't seem so sure of herself, "Basically, the political situation surrounding England after the war, and before it for that matter, has been rather tense. In the end, sneaking anything into their borders under their new Queen Carissa has been a tremendous challenge."

"Okay, so where does that leave us?"

"Our Russian friend here won't be able to help us, but he thinks the IRA might be able to get us the rest of the way."

Saten pauses a moment, as if to lament her fortune.

"Once you fall to the Dark Side, these kinds of things become normal, don't they?"

"Wait till you start attending the Dark Side picnics. Watching two thugs get drunk and betting on who can stab the other first is the best thing ever!"

Nervously Saten laughs, only fairly certain her partner is just yanking the girl's chain.

"So, what's next?"

Saten honestly wishes she never asked that question.

"What's next?" happens to be getting on a frigid cargo ship and casting off for five days.

There's still a few days before the ship departs Saint Petersburg for Cork Ireland, so they could return to the Elizalina Alliance and spend some time with their friends and former comrades before embarking on the next stage of their journey. Except,

"It's better if we don't," decided Saten.

The talk with Elizavetta on the plane ride back from the USA is still on the young girl's mind. Saten knew what the older, more experienced woman was trying to do. This path to return to Touma is dark and dangerous. Literally, it would be better for the entire world if she simply let her love go. But she can't, not after coming so far.

Immediately after Othinus vanished with Touma and the world was destroyed for the second time, Saten's memories were the only thing she had to keep her going. Doubly so since the attempts on her life had been made. Now, however, she has friends, people who rely on her, power, and a whole wealth of money. An ideal life can be built here, and that's what scares her. If Saten's determination is to waver only slightly, she might gather enough courage to turn her back on her ambition. That's why she doesn't want to return to those warm and comforting voices. That's why she has to leave without even saying "goodbye."

So instead the pair head to Saint Petersburg early. Their free time is spent touring the vast amounts of cultural heritage the lovely city has to offer. During their several weeks spent in Sin City, they've picked up a keen observation on how tourists behave. Applying this logic to themselves, the pair can blend in without raising a second glance. They disappear into crowds, fade into backgrounds, and stand invisible in the middle of a country where her second persona Morena stands as public enemy number one.

This is a bigger mental exercise than anythings, as the both of them doubt anyone in this country is on the hunt for a person matching Saten's description. Still, it's a skill that could prove invaluable, and it doesn't hurt to practice. Than again, they're carrying a staggering amount of weapons on their person so they wouldn't want to raise a notice one way or the other.

And so the day they are to disembark arrives. While the trip to North America was almost more than a pit stop than anything, they're finally to leave the continent of Asia for Europe. It's been a long time coming, and-

"They're saying they want more money," Frenda translates the dock foreman's, another man in a suit, demands.

Saten sighs, "If you can't trust the Russian Mafia at their word, than who can you trust? How much more do they want?"

"Triple what they originally asked for."

Doing the math quickly in her head, that amount of money easily falls into the category of what they can afford. But Saten gives a long look towards her partner who also made the same calculations. They nod to the other.

A foot crashes into the Mafia suit's nose while Frenda dashes in low and takes out one of his guards knees. It's not about the money, but about power and respect. If they gave in here, only darker waters lay down the line.

At the first sign of hostilities the other bodyguards ready their weapons. Also the dockworkers. This is a facility owned and operated by the mob. Shipping illegal weapons all across the world, even the heavy-handed grunts are armed and ready to attack if the need arrives. All firearms lock on the two girls.

"Frenda! Right!"

Those simple instructions are all the blonde mercenary needs. Unlike the one with the Right Eye, Frenda is just a normal human (esper). She is however, extremely skilled. Taking on an entire warehouse full of armed thugs is merely a challenge to her. What she can do is take simple instruction and use her full expertise to bring about superior results. All Frenda needs is to know when her death is near and to be directed in another direction. This way she too can bring about superhuman results.

While Frenda hard-turns right and starts dispatching mobsters with her superior hand-to-hand combat skills, Saten is nearly effortlessly weaving through hailstorms of bullets to approach gunmen directly from the front. Once close she can deliver knees, elbows, and other ultra close quarter attacks so to weaken their guard and strip their weapons. Not turning the shredding lead of bullets back on them, she instead uses the wooden stocks to bash them in the head, in most cases immediately knocking them unconscious. Afterwards she strips the guns and moves on.

"Frenda! Up!"

At the command, Saten's partner gives a quick glance around. There's a number of nearby boxes and containers she can use to climb to the upper catwalk. In very nimble fashion she leaps to the second floor and starts attacking snipers who took high ground. They fair no better than any of the others who've crossed their paths.

Less than five minutes pass in this manner. There were times Frenda may have been backed into a corner, or faced to take cover, but every time she was in serious danger Saten would always step in and come to her rescue. All the blonde ever needed was a hand, and she could jump back into the fray after only a breather. Meanwhile the possessor of the Right Eye bulldozed through everyone and left only battered bodies in her wake.

After five minutes, every male is on the ground moaning. Panting with heavy exertion, Frenda seems near fit to collapse on the spot. Saten fares by far the better. Her time spent away from danger in Las Vegas had been to train her body to reach this shape, and the results of her effort are glaringly obvious. Not only had these two girls utterly demolished an entire squad of the Russian Mob, but did so without killing a single person. After all, Saten saw this coming and knew if blood was spilled, she'd never reach the UK. The Russian reneged on their price because they didn't respect these two foreigners. They will now.

"Frenda, translate."

While it takes a moment to catch her breath, the partner agrees.

"I am Morena, enemy to your people during the last World War! I am not a soldier tied to any nationality, but a warrior against injustice! Last time I fought against a country that turned against it's own, and now, I venture towards a similar situation! Your illegal activities right here are of lesser interest to me, but if you so much as stand in my way I will drop your entire ceiling crashing upon your heads! Now, if you can only keep to your agreements as businessmen, I may be inclined to turn a blind eye on your wrongdoing!"

And that's how the miserable five day trip begins. Very reminiscent is their cargo freighter like those long nights bundled up in Mapgie. It's cold, damp, and smells from whatever mixture of cargo, grime, and the men working every here and there; just like when Magpie got crowded. Different however is the constant motion of the water. With a ship as large as their freighter, motion is light, but Saten still finds a way to get sick. If any of those mafia from before saw her like this, it would be easy revenge.

Frenda helps as best she can, but none of the workers have proper medicine and the first aid stations haven't been restocked in forever. Then again they're hauling contraband so it's not like they're up to code. Everyone on board is some matter of cutthroat so she doesn't particularly trust them. The pair stay locked up in their room despite the fact going on deck would probably be best.

It feels like a month, but eventually five days pass and they reach Ireland. Disembarking can't happen fast enough as Saten's wobbling legs take her off the ship. Bribes are paid all around and the girls are allowed to leave the shipyard, finally placing feet on the soil. They're on their own again.

First thing they need to do is get some medicine, but Saten's condition has been bad for a days so it might be best to first see a doctor, and Frenda certainly isn't one. Back on the boat, one of the ship hands she halfway trusted told her about a clinic near the docks. How he knew about it she didn't want to ask, but will take the advice regardless.

Cork is a thriving city more than the simple name would suggest. As if all are thirsting for the ocean, all matter of buildings and structures are built edging close to the water as possible. Streets are tight and compact and are lorded over by multi-color houses two and three stories in height. Grey clouds choke the sky in a haze, but the city lights reflect a halo over the port city. Frenda wouldn't mind staying awhile, but as always they must ever march forward.

The walk isn't terribly long, but the street gets a little confusing and turns the pair around a time or two. There's a mix of both modern, state of the art (for outside Academy City), and small family owned shops. The clinic falls into the last category. Then again, it's dark, small places like this that all from the Dark Side prefer.

Closing hours are near, so the girls luck out on this one. Frenda drags Saten in with little reservation.

Only a few kids with nothing bigger than scrapes and bruises sit in the small waiting area, so Saten's turn should come quick. After carefully setting down her partner, the blonde fills out the receptionist's paperwork and waits their turn. It's not even 20 minutes before they're called.

For the most part the consultation goes by the book. After mentioning they've just gotten off a boat, motion sickness is considered, but the doctor also wants to know what foods they ate or strenuous activities they may have partaken in. Frenda ate all the same meals as her partner, so she doubts it's that, but answers his questions regardless. As for activities, the gunfight happened before the boat so that should count (not that she would tell him).

The prescription is some cheap medication and bed rest. Not that Frenda really expected different, but she wants to play it safe. Thanking the doctor, she's about to leave when,

"That young girl, wouldn't happen to be Morena, would she?"

The name Frenda gave was most certainly not that one. They have all the proper (forged) identifications, so it shouldn't have been an assumption to be made out of the blue, and Frenda is absolutely certain that neither of them have seen this man before either. That could only mean,

"You're part of the IRA," isn't a question.

Normally Frenda can sniff out other member of the Dark Side, regardless of whatever territory she's in, but this doctor is exceptionally skilled at hiding his own scent. The traveled mercenary wouldn't have expected a thing, had he not let leaked his true intentions for just that single second.

Not answering directly, "I have associates. I heard what happened back in Saint Petersburg. My associates regularly do business with the Russians, and certain tall tales have traveled through the grapevine. We've been told to expect some behemoth of a gorilla, not some seasick little girl."

While Saten isn't 100% it falls to the petite blonde to protect her friend. This isn't anything like all the times before. Frenda is armed to the teeth and can wipe this entire city off the map if she needs to.

"If you've been expecting us," hiding none of the sharpness of her voice, "I can take it you've made preparations?"

Perhaps his curiosity was getting the better of him as he's slow to pick up on the naked hostility directed at him. A lesser, or in this case normal, person would begin to cower, but this doctor indeed has an "association" with the Irish Republican Army, so he's no stranger to dangerous people. That said, he knows it's better than to keep prodding at the young girls.

"I'm just a simple doctor," raising his hands. "People stumble in through my door and I treat them. Everyone who comes to me want something, and sometimes that has nothing to do with medicine. There's been more than an interest in that girl right there."

As if on cue, Saten slouches over in her chair. Head down, she's obviously unconscious.

"What did you give her!"

Still with hands raised, "Only Dramamine for her sea sickness. She'd been nodding off for as long as we've been talking."

Careful not to let her eyes stray too far from the "doctor," Frenda checks her partner. She's not wearing the green and blue eye patch. If Saten saw danger approaching, she never would have taken the medicine. But if she did, she would have said something to Frenda. That she never mentioned a thing must mean Saten feels comfortable and safe.

Easing off a little, "So what is it your 'associates' want?"

"I honestly don't know, but if I may assume, your interests may coincide."

They did tell the Russians their goal is England, and if that's been funneled down to the Irish, Frenda can see where there might be a common interest.

But before the mercenary can think this through and get a word in, "Morena appears dead tired. I have empty beds in the back room if you want to go ahead and stay the night."

The idea of accepting this "generous" hospitality blares all kinds of warnings in the Dark Side operative's instinct. But again the mercenary reminds herself that they're in the IRA's territory. Staying in the doctor's clinic would likely be little different than trying to find their own hotel. If they bank on her partner's carefree actions, accepting the olive branch handed to them, it may be taken positively by the IRA. This is perhaps the smarter option.

"Alright. We'll take you up on that."

"Excellent. My lovely," the middle-age woman is far from lovely, "nurse will help your friend to bed. The clinic's hours are just about up, so I'll go ahead and close early. You two shouldn't be disturbed unless there's an emergency."

Taking his assurances with a grain of salt, Frenda keeps one eye open while the stay the night. True to his word they weren't disturbed until early morning when the doctor returns. By then Saten is feeling much better (not curious in the slightest why she stayed the night in a clinic) and can speak with the doctor on her own. Their conversations aren't much beyond local highlights and what kind of weather they can expect this time of the year.

"How much longer are we going to keep beating around the bush?" Saten abruptly applies the breaks to their light conversations.

Of course the doctor is taken aback, "Pardon?"

"You've been here all morning and you haven't mentioned a single thing about your IRA friends."

"..."

"You know we're trying to get to England, right? We have need of the IRA, and the IRA has need of us. You guys could have just made those guys that's been following us since we left the boat take us to your leaders. Are you stalling? Or evaluating if we'll actually be useful to you?"

Even Frenda is shocked. Perhaps because she was distracted, but even she didn't realize they were being followed. Then again, even Saten might not have at the time, having instead realize at some point afterward with her Right Eye.

"The Irish Republican Army's purpose is to unify and see an independent country," the doctor states as if repeating what he read from a textbook. "Seeking help from outsiders defeats the intention of our effort."

"But you have no problems turning to the Russians for guns?" stating matter-of-factually. "Or did you only go with them because they have the best market prices at the moment?"

Saten stands a stretches a bit, perhaps after sitting for too long.

"I might have been sick as a dog on that boat, but that doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention. There were several containers full of guns set for these very docks, names on shipping labels many starting with 'O'"

Cracking her neck, "You were already planning something pretty big, but, what, are you too scared to stick your neck out and take the chance?"

"Not scared," comes a new voice.

From behind the front door, a man lets himself inside. He's elder, of white hair, and tall stature. Back straight to the point it could be measured with a ruler, he's also of the cloth. As in black priestly robes with a white collar.

"Father Ashby!"

Father Ashby allows himself inside and carries with him a subtle grace like a bird. He comes to the small table where the trio are gathered and helps himself. The doctor stood as soon as the man entered, but is waved off with but a simple gesture. Giving a respectful bow, the doctor leaves his own office to give the three privacy.

Saten returns to her seat.

"When I heard the name Morena," Father Ashby speaks, "I imaged an Orthodox bear-woman, not that little strumpet Mrs. Ananyiva, and definitely not an atheist abomination from that hedonist city."

Definitely meant as an insult, likely it would have gone over other girls of Saten's age's heads. But these two don't really care one way or the other.

"I might be from Academy City, but I'm not one of their espers," Saten shrugs.

"Then there may be hope for you yet."

After trading a few verbal jabs, perhaps it's about time to stop beating around the bush.

"I take it you're someone important in the IRA?"

"I am merely a child of God as well as a patriot. His will has led me down a righteous path, but how I am reflected within the eyes of my children could be interpreted as 'important.'"

"So you are a shot caller. Got it."

Slightly taken aback by Saten's bluntness, Father Ashby continues.

"From what I hear, you are the true Morena who fought in Russia in World War III. But how many of those rumors are true?"

""All of them,"" both Saten and Frenda answer.

Slightly amazed, he chuckles softly to himself, "You don't expect me to believe you could really fight against an entire army with a single machine gun."

"Tell your two goons waiting outside to come in and you'll find out for yourself."

Having a card in his hand revealed, the man of God hesitates slightly. All of his reactions are apparently slight. After collecting himself, he shakes his head.

"No, this is a house of healing. It would be sinful to invite any form of violence here."

Both Saten and Frenda feel he wouldn't hesitate to perform hypocrisy if there were benefit in it, but neither point it out.

"I have a feeling you lack that doctor's curiosity, so you must have come here to meet us for an actual reason."

Not taking offense, he finally gets to the heart of the matter, "What do you know of world events. Specifically what is currently taking place in Britain?"

Besides all the WWIII stuff, "Wasn't the previous queen and one of the princesses assassinated?"

"Correct. But unlike the official tale, we don't believe it to be one of our French brothers but rather the culprit being the anointed Queen Carissa herself."

That, certainly puts a Shakespearean twist on things.

"And what does that have to do with us?"

Mimicking one of Saten's own habits, he shrugs, "Those Protestant pig-sows can butcher each other for all the Lord cares, but there are a few points of concern in regards to Queen Carissa's regime. To leave all the political tomfoolery out of it, it's safe to call her an isolationist."

Saten still doesn't appear to get it, but Frenda does.

Further explaining, "I don't know how much you know about my country's history, but Ireland has been split into two for about a hundred years. Northern Ireland exists as little more than a colony of Great Britain. While there have been open and armed conflict over the past hundred years, for several decades there has been a weak equilibrium and peace as this country was divided, more or less, on paper only. However, with Carissa rising to power we have seen enforcement of the border once again. If the new queen continues at this rate, it won't be long until we may even see a wall erected to split Ireland in two."

This is slightly above her social studies grades, so Saten looks to her partner. Frenda, giving the man her undivided attention, nods when she notices the former middle school student's stare. Father Ashby likely wouldn't be speaking so condescendingly if he knew Morena's true age.

"Basically, you want to ship a large amount of weapons to Northern Ireland in the case Carissa turns total tyrant and completely closes the border."

Slightly smiling at the other girl's intelligence, "Aye. If the possibility arises, we want to defend our country from both sides. Queen Carissa has been petitioning parliament for an exit from the European Union. If that happens, closure of the border isn't far behind."

Indeed it seems like a undesirable situation, but where exactly does Morena and her partner fit in?

"You should have heard this as well about us," Frenda picks up on the conversation where Saten is having trouble following, "but we're trying to reach England. If what you're alluding to is us helping make sure those guns make it across the border, why should we bother in the first place?"

Nodding, "Indeed, this seems like no place for foreigners to get involved. But if you were to try to sneak onto the main British isle, your only chance is from Belfast. Queen Carissa wants a truly independent kingdom, so she sees all foreign nations as her enemy. But at the same time, she has a blind spot for her own citizenry. She doesn't see traffic from Northern Ireland to Liverpool as a boundary between two countries, but as cross state traffic which takes place every day and is inconsequential. If you can make it to Belfast, for all intensive purposes, you've made it to Britain."

So the IRA could use some help running guns, and the girls need help reaching where the guns will be ran. It sounds like a fair trade, but in reality the pair will find it much easier to simply cross that boarder on their own, without the guns or the IRA. Saten and Frenda don't need to go along with Father Ashby at all.

Saten and Frenda look to each other and nod.

"Okay, we'll help."

Then again, they're all heading to the exact same location so they might as well carpool.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Such matters aren't to be spoken of in a place of healing," Father Ashby concludes. "Let's reconvene in a place where we can have true privacy."

Taking the cue, the girls stand up and follow the old man outside. Outdoors is the doctor, and the two "goons" Saten sensed before. One is a large muscular man of little note, but the other is a girl the size of Frenda. She wears a nun's habit, with red hair tied in pigtails spilling from her headpiece. Unlike everyone else in the country, this elicits a different kind of response from Saten's Right Eye. This young nun, she's a magician. She also seems incredibly familiar, but Saten's certain she's never seen this person before.

Being driven by the large man, there's a long awkward ride to a Catholic church. Both girls are hesitant to enter, but remind themselves of the bigger picture. Although, Saten didn't have a chance to speak with her partner in private, so Frenda doesn't know the redhead is a magician.

Inside are even more nuns who can wield magical power. They're all young girls not much different in age than Saten and Frenda. The magician nuns regard the newcomers with caution, but don't strike openly. Frenda has no idea why Saten is sweating bullets.

Father Ashby takes them to a back room where maps and notes have been gathered. He gives their original intention, but Frenda has a thing or two to say about that. They exchange ideas, debate, and brainstorm. This is well outside Saten's purview, so she excuses herself and looks for something to eat, avoiding the nun magicians as best she can.

While Father Ashby doesn't entirely approve of the scenario they ultimately agree upon, it's mainly because it relies heavily upon Saten and her Right Eye. There's flexibility where they shouldn't be, strict adherence where it doesn't make sense, and far less secure than any sane gun runner would be comfortable with. Of all the things, Frenda wanted to keep the transport as low-key as possible. Father Ashby feels like this is going too far.

It's not like they're traveling across the vast Russian tundra, whereas it's such a long journey it takes extensive planning. From Cork to Belfast is only about 5 hours, so they can actually leave that afternoon. Saten would have liked to spend a little more time recovering and perhaps soaking up the Irish landscape, but they still have work to do. There have been so many detours on their way to England, it's about time they finally reach it.

Frenda requested only a single driver and vehicle. She would have preferred it be a woman or even the old priest, but it's a skinny young man his is early to mid 20s. Both Frenda and Saten immediately don't like him.

As per the blonde mercenary's instruction, they prepared a plain white van with smoked out windows. They lay the 300 or so rifles on the back in rows, stacked on top of each other with only blankets separating them. Almost do they reach the roof, and it's certainly impossible to view out through the back or even rear view mirror. The setup is so suspicious they even the Irish patrols they'd paid off might have to stop and tell them to turn around. But the pair who fought in WWIII wanted to make a big impact by delivering fantastic results with the least amount of resources. After all, that's how Morena does things.

They leave in the evening with an hour or two before the sun is to set. Traveling under the cover of darkness is obvious, but they shouldn't have any major problem until they reach that border checkpoint. They want to reach that point by 1 or 2 am, so the timing of their departure considered this more than anything else. Timing is absolutely critical for this mission to succeed.

The IRA chaperon is to do all the driving, a change welcomed from when there were stuck in Magpie. Though they did take turns, but it was mostly up to Frenda as she was the only one who could work the lever-like controls as if it were an extension of her own body. A bottom-heavy van, anyone of them could get the job done.

So far they've mostly stuck to major routes, so it's not as though the man's needed. Like, at all. He's here to keep an eye on their guns and the girls. That's it. Odds are he's going to end up screwing this up for all of them. Well, Saten will see it coming so she'll act as she sees necessary.

"Stop the van," Saten instructs.

"What? Why we're-"

The rattling of bullets housed in a handgun's magazine let the Irish driver know Frenda means business. He has his own weapon on him, but to this point the girls have been on their best behavior. He let his guard down. Not to mention both his hands are on the steering wheel. It's either pull over, or get shot and have the girls pull over themselves. There is no in between.

"What are you playing at?" doing as instructed.

"Cut the lights."

He grunts and again does as told. Off to the side of the road, it's the dead of night and there isn't a single other soul within kilometers.

They'd been driving for just over four hours now, and the boarder checkpoint will be coming up soon. If they're planning on stealing the guns for themselves, they're either too soon or too late.

"Really, what are you planning?"

"Nothing," Saten leans back in her chair, reclining only slightly. "If you've heard anything about Morena, you should know for me to work my magic, you have to follow my instruction to the letter. That's how I'm able to grant miracles."

Of course the Irishman wouldn't believe it, "What, are you tell me you can see the future?"

""Yes,"" both Saten and Frenda respond.

"Now keep still, it's coming soon."

Little after the true Morena said that, they can hear it. The low tone of thumping, a helicopter's rotary blade. It's still several kilometers out. Far enough that they can't even see it yet. But they can tell, it's coming from ahead. Sure enough, it peeks over the horizon as it's flying low to the ground.

"They're on patrol?"

Saten yawns, "Maybe, or maybe someone tipped them off about the guns. Even _I_ couldn't know that for sure. I just know that a big white van out this time of night will warrant suspicion. And unfortunately suspicion is enough to have us all winding up rotting away in a prison cell."

"Then why do you sound so god damned relaxed?"

With the helicopter approaching closer, it shines a spotlight on the ground below. It initially covers the woodlands, but fixates on he road ahead. And it's coming right towards them.

Getting jittery, what might be going through his head is to flee on foot or turn around the van. Noticing his great unease, Frenda further presses against the Irishman's head. She wants him to feel the weight of her gun.

"I'm relaxed because I know they aren't going to find us. Do you know the best way to hide? It's not taking cover behind some object to obstruct someone's view," the spot rapidly approaches their position, "and it's not necessarily blending into the background," the lights nearly upon them, "but blending into the foreground;" the light suddenly curves off the road, the entire helicopter turning to patrol some other airspace, "to announce your presence like you belong there, like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"People won't even stand in your way and question if you behave as if you have a purpose. Something that belongs leaves a person's mind quicker than something that doesn't, and something different than then normal. In this case, a stationary object in the dead of night. They didn't shine a light on us, but must have at least seen our outline in the darkness. Whether they thought we were an abandoned car or a large rock, they saw us and subconsciously put us under the attribute of 'not important.' Look, they've already forgot about us and are moving on the next sector of their patrol."

Frenda momentarily glances away from the driver to her partner. Saten gives a slight nod and the mercenary lowers her gun. The Irishman doesn't like how he's being treated, but realizes his life was threatened so he doesn't make a mistake and end up hurting himself. He wants to curse at them, and while he wouldn't be in the wrong, neither would he be in the right. So he keeps his mouth shut.

"You're gonna have to hit the gas now, but you still can't turn on the lights."

The Irishman turns to face her as Morena speaks. Under the moonlight her face is highlighted in lovely curves, but what truly captivates his breath is her ocean-blue eyes. He doesn't know if it's a trick of the pale midnight glow, but there is an aura slightly illuminating her Right Eye. At the moment he becomes somewhere between terrified enraptured, like he was facing a true deity. A goddess.

"Go."

As if body were given no choice to obey, a foot methodically pushes down on the accelerator. The van speeds off quickly, but the rubber tires don't slip over the asphalt and screech. They keep traction and the vehicle sprints down the road like a professional athlete.

"There's a barricade ahead," Saten couldn't possibly see far enough in this darkness to be able to tell. "Just swerve around it and we'll be fine."

His body obeys as if it were a machine. This entire trip he, as well as the other members of the IRA that have so briefly crossed her path, thought of her as nothing other than some flippant child. But now he can tell. This is not just another human. He doesn't know what word would best fit, but her moniker certainly fits her well; Witch.

In the darkness he would never had time to notice and react, but the Irishman swerves around the mild barricades that appears as though it should be manned. Off the road there's a dimly lit tent which should house some sort of border patrol, but it appears strangely vacant. If they had the time/cared they could have solved the mystery why nobody appears to be around, but that's contrary to their efforts and they're frankly driving far too fast. They can afford to offer nothing more than a glance as they continue their frantic breach.

As the checkpoint is quickly swallowed by the darkness behind them, they all can breathe a sigh of relief. They've reached Northern Ireland.

From there they can turn on their lights and drive normally again. Saten returns that blue and green ribbon while Frenda leans back. They're going to make it and everything will be okay. It'll take a couple more hours before they reach their destination in Belfast, so the girls are comfortable taking some time to sleep. The Irishman is slightly surprised about how they can suddenly become so defenseless, but as he's become acutely aware she's truly a WWIII hero, he takes it as a vast difference of experience between the two girls and himself. He won't utter a sound and allows them to rest.

As early morning daylight cracks over the north channel of the Irish Sea, the van pulls into the receiving garage of a pub. Both girls naturally wake without a word from their driver.

There a few particulars needed to handled before they can do anything else. The ones receiving the guns wouldn't know Saten for Morena, and are quick to question their presence, but the driver is equally adamant to defend them. Not that the girls need him to, but they're overall disinterested what happens to the guns now that they've crossed the border. Likewise is their business with the IRA done, but they remain more out of courtesy than anything.

At least until Father Ashby arrives, with not just the one but three nun magicians in tow. It's not only the redhead, but also a short and medium sized blondes. As Saten was wearing the eye patch, even she is surprised. Apparently the IRA doesn't want to let them go just yet. Frenda is more than a little agitated, and Saten hasn't even had the chance to tell her about the magic users, but it might be for the best to see how this plays out.

"You performed just as well as your reputation suggests," the priest's tone softer than when appraising them yesterday. "To think you could manage simply driving it across the border like it was no issue. Normally the bribes we'd have to pay for that are substantial."

"Morena's a miracle worker," Frenda steps in, speaking for her friend. "And I mean that literally. _Miracles_."

The priest half-scoffs, "I think _I_ would recognize the presence of a holy woman, but you do good work."

Frenda felt this before, but now she's certain. This man's fairly arrogant.

"Well, we've kept up our end of the bargain, so with our business done we'll excuse ourselves."

"One moment please," Frenda knew he would step in. "You destination is London, correct? What business would a Japanese Russian freedom fighter who is willing to work with the Irish Republican Army have there?"

After the job they just pulled for them, it's highly unlikely Father Ashby is willing to sell them out. Saten obviously wants to mention not a single word about their true intention, but Frenda obstructs her. For as long as the mercenary's lived on the Dark Side, she can smell opportunity when it arrives.

"We're rescuing a friend who's been taken captive by the Anglican Church in St George's Cathedral."

At this, the three nuns flinch in surprise. Saten notices this, but as only Frenda and Father Ashby are involved in the conversation, they fail to catch it.

As it's more of less the truth, the priest nearly can't believe Frenda's explanation. On it's face it sounds utterly ridiculous.

"Why would the English Church hold someone captive?"

A wide grin is drawn across Frenda's face. She places a hand on Saten's shoulder, "Well, Morena is the Winter _Witch_ after all. Do you think it's so strange they hold someone they believe to be a heretic?"

While it's true they're holding Index, she's not exactly a witch from Salem. But it's probably the closest analogy people from the world outside of Magic could understand. The three from the Magic Side raise eyebrows to this, but otherwise remain quiet. They obviously know more than they're letting on, but why do they insist on keeping their mouths shut?

"Is that so?"

The elderly priest thinks it over for a few seconds then shrugs, as if to say 'it doesn't really matter.' It very likely doesn't.

"The reason I stopped you is because I think we can have a beneficial relationship if we continue working together."

"The IRA has business in London?" Frenda asks.

"We _could_. You performance most recently has been stellar. Gaining a foothold in the heart of the county which has stolen our land is too great an opportunity to let pass by. Now is the perfect time to make a move."

Saten doesn't like this one bit, but holds herself in reserve for her more experienced partner.

"What could you hope to achieve by taking 'action' in London right now?"

Like a scholar Father Ashby paces a little back and forth, "The English's actions haven't only gotten us concerned. The EU is certainly cautious of Britain's exit, but so is America, India, and Russia, but their opinion doesn't matter for much at the moment. Their exit is one thing, but Carissa's mantra of complete self-sufficiency is also troubling to China and even Academy City. If Queen Carissa's regime shows weakness, if _we_ can make it show weakness, there's a great likelihood they'll take action. If this can be played right, there will be a worldwide English repudiation."

Putting hands behind her head and thinking, "A worldwide Boston Tea Party."

"That's a clever analogy. All they need is a chink in the English's armor, and their foundation will entirely crumble apart. Together, I believe we can make that happen."

It's a bit much to say for Frenda and Saten to say, "This has nothing to do with us." After all, the situation in Russia had nothing to do with them either. Saten knows what her partner is thinking. Frenda's thoughts right now must be how to do as they ask while making them Saten's pawns in the process. But the Irish aren't the Russians. In this case, they don't share a mutual interest of being chased and self-preservation. The Russians were their allies and friends. The Irish are not.

"What kind of 'action' do you have in mind to create an opportunity to take Britain down?"

"If there is a weakness in Queen Carissa's rule, it's in her ascension. Many don't find her claim to the throne legitimate because they still suspect she herself was the perpetrator behind Queen Elizard and Princess Villian's assassinations. We don't need proof, but if we can rile the people's distrust in Carissa, we can support a revolt. A queen without the support of her people is little more than a house built on sand."

Frenda can understand both the ideology and logic behind the father's intentions, but it still isn't enough.

"Still, how are you going to take Queen Carissa down?"

On the blonde's insistence, the IRA leader sighs. It's clear he doesn't have a distinct idea.

"First Princess Riméa is probably still alive. If we could find and work with her, that would be ideal. But if Carissa _is_ behind her sister and mother's deaths, then the true heir to the throne wouldn't be so keen on sticking her neck out from whatever rock she's hiding under. If-"

"That's it!" interrupts Frenda. "That's how we'll overthrow Queen Carissa!"

Everyone looks to the petite girl with unease.

"What is?" Saten is the first to take the bait and actually ask.

"I know how we can get Princess Riméa!"

Saten can only give a skeptical look.

"Haven't I told you, I have over a thousand friends! You don't think one of them couldn't be a princess?"

Incredulous, Saten honestly doesn't know if her partner and friend is bluffing or not.

"But, do you know how to get in contact with her? Princess Riméa is in hiding, isn't she?"

Hands on her hips, puffing out her petite chest proudly, "Who do you think hid her in the first place? I know _exactly_ where she is at this very moment!"

Saten stood frozen with mouth agape. Seeing she's pulled one completely over on the one with the Right Eye, Frenda laughs boisterously.

"Then," Father Ashby is practically salivating, "if we can pull Princess Riméa out of hiding, would she really support our cause?"

"If it's to get back at the bitch who murdered her mother and little sister, I don't see how she could refuse to support Northern Ireland's independence."

Getting off her high horse, Frenda faces the IRA leader evenly, "But first thing first. We need to get a foothold in London. Ireland is beautiful and everything, but basically, if this long detour doesn't end soon, we might just blow up this entire island out of frustration!"


	32. A Certain Frenda Seivelun

_I reuploaded ch 31. Not much changed, but I included a character that remained in the background for the chapter. It doesn't affect the previous chapter at all, but it makes that character's introduction this chapter less abrupt. More notes after the chapter._

* * *

 **A Certain Frenda Seivelun**

Saten clutches at her chest, panting heavily, cowering in the darkness of an alley. Frenda chases not more than three steps behind, but scared and unsure. The moment Saten pulled off her blue and green ribbon, she freaked. Knowing that couldn't be a sign of anything good, Frenda did little but cover for her friend and follow. This is certainly a terrible way to start their stay in London.

"What is it Saten?" Frenda frantically glances back and forth between her partner and the end of the alley opening into the street. "What did you _see_?"

Still short of breath, "This, this city, it's, it's flooded with magic!"

The Right Eye can see paths of possibility, a ridiculously accurate forecast of the future which can practically be altered freely by Saten. However, since the battle with Fiamma, it's been discovered it can also read magic. Frenda can't begin to imagine what the girl witnessed just now.

"How is it? Are we safe?"

It would really suck if they were found out before even being able to attempt a rescue of Index.

"Yeah, but we were close. Real close. We're in a magical dead zone right now. If I were a few seconds later, we would have been captured."

Uneasily Frenda looks back to the street, but absolutely nothing appears out of the ordinary.

"So, what is it? Magical surveillance or something?"

Shaking her head, "No, not _just_ magical surveillance. There was that, automated defenses, capture devices, blockades, and at least a dozen magicians on that past street alone. It's a damn fortress!"

Unease grips at Frenda's chest. Certainly this resident of the Dark Side has felt the fear of being surrounded, cornered, and very nearly losing her life, but right now she feels none of it. There isn't any bloodlust, no watchful eyes tracking her, or even a suspicious nobody standing in the middle of a crowd. All of her finely honed instincts fail and question if anything is truly wrong. But she has come to possess another instinct, and that is to trust Saten even above herself. It's this conflict within the blonde mercenary that's making her hands shake.

"Are we good here?"

Breathing getting under control, "Yeah, this is a blind spot. Tell me, look out real quick and tell me how many Japanese you see."

Unsure what that is supposed to mean, Frenda simply does as asks. Thanks to her mercenary skills, she can peer over every individual in large crowd rather quickly.

Returning to the alley, "There are 8."

Nodding, "Okay, how many of them are couples?"

Scrunching a brow, "All of them."

"Don't you think it's strange for there to be 4 groups of 2 Japanese?"

"Um, no?"

"What I mean is, why aren't any of them by themselves?"

That's a rather silly question. This is London after all. If Japanese are coming here on vacation, would they really go alone? But then what about those of Japanese descent that simply live here? Well, maybe it's coincidence and there simply aren't any nearby.

"Now, look again and focus, really focus, on finding Japanese who are by themselves."

But Frenda already looked and didn't find any. Still, the one with the Right Eye has given her instruction, so the partner knows better than to delay by questioning it.

"Okay, but-"

Her own breath caught and stopped her words. It's the exact same crowd as before, but now she spot 11, 12, 13 Japanese aside from the 8 tourists who are with their partners.

"What the, how did I miss so many?"

Saten explains, "It's camouflage magic. They use spells to blend into the crowd and disappear. It's very similar to Oriana's magic, but a lot more subtle. Everything from the clothes they where, to the way they walk, even the music they're listening to on their headphones are all imbued with magic. I would think even if you're a professional magician it'd be difficult to spot them, but the Right Eye lights them up like Christmas trees."

Satisfied with the explanation, Frenda peeks back into the street, "Do we need to worry about your Right Eye doing the same and have us uncovered?"

Shaking her head, "Since I linked with Index that time it's much simpler for me to 'read' magic. There are types of magic sonar that detect other magics, but I know how to avoid them. As long as you can keep pace, we'll be okay."

Confident her friend is back in the right state of mind, Frenda nods with enthusiasm, "Yes."

They return to the streets along with the crowds. On the road ahead is the nearest bridge to cross into Lambeth and approach St George's Cathedral, but the path is mired by multiple magician undergoing routine patrols. The apartment the IRA set up for them is opposite side of the River Thames, so crossing this bridge is the most direct route. They'll have to make quite the journey around. They'll have to think about buying a bike or something.

"Maybe we should come back later," Frenda suggests.

In full agreement, "Yeah. Just scouting is going to be tricky enough."

As they continue down the footpath, their sights are taken from their eventual objective to simply the general surroundings. The mid December climate has stripped the numerous trees barren of greenery. Light snow rests upon the branches, but on the ground it's thinned and mostly dry. The tourists huddle at the beauty of the sight, while the locals treat it mostly as an inconvenience, and to the two girls who recently visited Russia, it's nothing to be impressed about.

Brick architecture is the standard, colors less embattled than in Ireland. Buildings are all matter of shapes and sizes, less concerned with real estate as there's room to breathe and take your time even in congestion. The paces of the crowds are merry, as well as the atmosphere overall within London. Saten and Frenda both know they will eventually break this peace, and genuinely hope they all enjoy it while it lasts.

Upon returning to their current place of residence, "Morena? What? You're back already?"

Welcoming them back is the redhead who before stuck close to Father Ashby. Agnese Sanctis, as she introduced herself, has been assigned to the girls since their decision to fully cooperate with the IRA. Apparently the nun most recently had business in London, and would make the best guide for the two Academy City rejects. Or at least that's how the priest explained. The first they parted since being given the assignment was most recently when Saten and Frenda said they wanted to scout the area. Saten expected more of a fight on behalf of Agnese, but she seemed rather shy about going out in public. Even now, she's removed her nun's habit and let down her wild red hair.

"Hello," comes from the short blonde who's focus remains on the steaming hot cup of cocoa in front of her.

"Hm," the medium-sized blonde merely half grunts as she's preoccupied unpacking boxes from the move.

Just like Agnese, both Angelene and Lucia have discarded their religious attire and made themselves at home. Then again as this flat has been provided by the IRA, the nuns probably have claim over the residence, but that would be splitting hairs.

While the original pair have more than enough money to prepare a more suitable location to use as a base, their associates insist on keeping them close. The girls have been set up with a flat in a basement. Narrow are the entryway and hallways, but the rooms are wide open. Little natural light finds it's way inside, especially with typical London overcast, so electronic fixtures litter every nook and cranny. This particular unit is scheduled for remodeling, so there's an occasional hole in the wall or weather damage, but for a Dark Side hideout, it could be a lot worse.

"Yeah, we're back," Saten miserably announces the failure of their first active day's reconnaissance.

Confronting the pair who returned like dogs with tails between their legs, "Didn't get far, did you?"

Crashing on the couch with her partner Frenda, much to Lucia's chagrin as some of the items she's unpacked have been set nearby, Saten explains, "Yeah, there's a lot of scary magic out there."

Agnese "hmphs," and states, "I told you, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

Once Father Ashby was out of the immediate picture, all the girls made introductions (and of course Saten introduced herself as Morena). While the three nuns gave their names, it was Saten who spilled the beans that everyone except Frenda was in fact a magician. But as far as introductions went, that was as much as any of them were willing to share with each other.

Frenda is first to state the obvious, "Basically, what are we going to do?"

"I thought we'd get at least a little closer, but it was far worse than I imagined."

Shrugging, the redheaded nun says, "Saint George's Cathedral is a fortress. You couldn't expect to waltz right in and take someone as important as Index, did you?"

It took Saten a long while to realize, but she finally remembered where she knew Agnese from. Then again, it wasn't Saten who remembered at all, but Index. When using the spiritual item against Fiamma, the two's minds became intermingled. Index and Agnese have met on several occasions, so those memories became Saten's as well. It's just, a lot of knowledge gained from the link faded like a dream on the next morning. To no surprise was it that Saten forgot about this side character until now.

"I'm actually surprised you weren't captured outright," Agnese continues. "What kind of sensory magic are you using to detect magic?"

None of the nuns know about Saten's Right Eye. This curiosity from the proper magician is simple curiosity, not suspicion.

"I just have a keen eye for detail," Saten's answer produces a chuckle from her partner.

Agnese doesn't really think much of it, then looks to the map of London they have tacked to a cork board. Thus far only the flat's location and St George's Cathedral are marked.

"To think only a little while ago we were walking around there normally," the nun muses to herself.

"I didn't catch the whole story," Saten speaks out. "What happened between you guys and the Anglican Church?"

A subtle shift in mood is felt from Angelene and Lucia, but the apparent ringleader isn't phased, "We more or less sought asylum from the Anglican Church, and were doing just fine until Queen Carissa took over and kicked us out."

"You were on the run?" Frenda could relate. "From who?"

"The Catholic Church."

This immediately brings to mind a question, "Wait, so you went from the Catholic Church, to the Anglican Church, then back to the Catholic Church again? What, were you forgiven?"

Sighing deeply, "It might look that way, but after being kicked out by the Anglicans, we weren't taken in again by the Catholics, but by the IRA. Ireland is the black sheep of Europe. The Irish Catholics are the black sheep of the Roman Catholics. And the IRA is the black sheep of the Irish Catholics. While the IRA can't offer us the same protection as the Anglicans, they're a far better hiding spot."

"But what does the IRA get out of the deal?" the Dark Side veteran Frenda knows exactly how these kinds of things work. "Basically, I don't get the impression they're utilizing you for your magic. Do they even know about magic?"

Angelene snickers in the background.

"They don't know about magic, but they know about our results. The IRA might cry, sweat, and bleed patriotism, but they don't really care who they do business with if they can get the job done."

"A lot from the Dark Side are like that," Frenda cuts in.

"'Dark Side?'" Agnese is a little confused.

"Basically, the underbelly of society." Snickering, "The more people I meet from the Magic Side, the more I realize you're all the same. You might know a lot about mystical powers, but you don't know a lot about the basic instincts of people." After thinking about it a second, "Then again, the same is probably true about those higher up on the Science Side as well."

"Don't compare us to those heathens!" Lucia erupts, speaking the most at one time since the lot of them were introduced.

Frenda is not impressed, almost remorseful, "This is my life now, isn't it? Basically, I'm the Dark Side rookie trainer." Explaining it so even the pigheaded can get it, "Everyone's equal when bathed in darkness. Lose that haughty, elitist attitude before some lowlife 'heathen' grabs you from behind and slits your throat."

There's been some indirect animosity ever since Frenda's been revealed to be an esper. Now the tension's so thick it can be cut with a knife. At least on the nuns' side. Even if Frenda's speaking generally, the religious Catholics are taking it very personally. While the blonde mercenary doesn't possess anything resembling pride, those that do are willing to start the stupidest fights over it.

Clapping her hands, Saten draws all the room's attention to herself, "Alright, that's enough. We got a problem in front of us, don't we? I'm sure we'd all like nothing more than to complain at each other for the rest of our lives, but how about we find a solution and then go our separate ways?"

Taking a breath and allowing herself to deflate, the leader of the nuns, Agnese, goes over their goals, "You two are trying to break into St George's Cathedral and rescue Index, and the IRA wants us to do something about Queen Carissa. Either it's straight assassination or finding some way to have her abdicate the throne. Your goal is rather simple compared to ours, but you claim to already a option available."

Obviously referring to the hidden First Princess Riméa, the one who said she knows the royal's location speaks up, "Basically, we have to wait for the package I sent her to arrive. There's nothing I can do about it until then, so you nuns will have to sit on your hands until then."

As soon as they arrived in London, Frenda shipped out a package. All of them watched her do it, so they don't doubt patience is a virtue in this situation. They don't have to like it, they just have to wait. Saten just wished she knew how Frenda knew someone like a princess.

"Alright," Agnese concedes, "if there's nothing for us to do at the moment, what about you two?"

"Getting the lay of the land, first off," Saten knew it was going to be a crawl at these first stages, "but after that..."

After having her partner trailing off, Frenda receives a questioning gaze to see if she has any suggestions.

"Well, I've been thinking about that. How do you feel about fighting fire with fire? So to speak."

Nobody had any idea where she was going with this.

"Basically, _we're_ stuck because that church's defenses are so high. So how about we use those defenses against themselves. Basically, there are hundreds of thousands of CCTV cameras in London. So if we could hack into them, we could know almost as much as they know."

Saten thinks it over a bit, "That will definitely help, but it won't be enough to get a grasp on all their magical protections."

Agnese cocks an eyebrow, not understanding the nature of that statement. The nuns know precisely zilch about the Right Eye. Thus far they haven't even see Saten without that eye patch. Keeping her secret hidden is also why she almost ran into an enemy ambush before that bridge.

"It's a start," Frenda admits. "But until some golden opportunity rears it's head, basically, we got a lot of ground work to do."

Not much about it that can be done. In the following days Saten and Frenda patrol and learn everything they can while wandering around. Agnese and the two other nuns refrain from going out in public. As they lived here until most recently, chances are good they'd be recognized if they did. That works well for the Dark Side pair as they can keep the Right Eye hidden and the IRA watchdogs off their backs.

Those Japanese magicians are marked, patrol routes recorded, magical protections identified, and notes about landmarks that can be used in their plans are made. That empty map is gradually filled with a wealth of detailed information, the likes of which greatly impress the three proper magicians. They even offer suggestions of what they think they can use to their advantage.

Using all the information they're gathering, Saten and Frenda finally manage to sneak past defenses and make it before St George's Cathedral. Getting inside is a completely different story, but arriving this close is indeed an accomplishment. However, what they find before the church was not at all anticipated.

"They're protesting," Frenda points out the obvious.

Handmade signs read, "The end is nigh!" and, "World War III was a lie!" and, "Everyone has become infertile!" and, "The church is hiding something!" They aren't so much as blaming the church, but they're scared. The crowd numbers maybe 200, and while bystanders aren't ignoring them, neither are they mocking. Even if they haven't experienced it themselves, they feel unease.

"Women aren't getting pregnant anymore?"

Saten has an idea, "I guess since Othinus left with Touma-kun and destroyed the world, this is the aftermath. What Fiamma was trying to do was solve this problem, but we stopped him."

"So basically, we can fool around as much as without any consequences?"

Even Frenda didn't think what she just said was funny. Her own unease is reflected in the crowd surrounding the target they will eventually need to siege. Because the blonde esper would normally have nothing to do with the magic side, that side of her perhaps could write the situation off as "not her problem," but because she's shared this journey with Saten the consequences of her actions are felt. This is their fault. Frenda knows this.

"When you become a Magic God, you can do something about this, right?"

"Yes," naturally billows from Saten's lips like smoke from a flame, " _you_ don't need to worry about it."

Satisfied with her friend's assurance, Frenda turns from the crowd and continues on the path they were walking before. However, the weight isn't lifted from her shoulders.

"We might be able to use them," Saten observes, "but have you noticed something else?"

As Frenda was distracted it's no surprise something might have escaped her normally vigilant watch, so she simply asks her partner to explain.

"There are no CCTV cameras in the area."

Frenda is still working on a setup to let them hack into London's watchdog system, so they didn't have an omnipotent overview of the neighborhood yet. It's good that Saten is keeping an eye out for these kinds of problems before it creates future roadblocks and stalls them.

"Now that you mention it, you're right. It's got to be intentional."

Does the church have this kind of power on their own? Magic is far too ingrained into this entire country, so they must have managed to entangle their fingers into the government. Or vice versa. They have to be tightly linked. Maybe they can use this as a means to satisfy the Irish while at the same time enacting their own plans.

"Let's head back," Saten suggests.

"Uh-hm."

Two days pass while they continue to gather information and supplies. A plan is gradually coming together, but the nuns are getting cabin fever. It's not only them that need to be answered to, but the proper IRA. After Saten's, or rather, Morena's success with smuggling guns, they expected much more. While Saten and Frenda could always walk away from the deal, Agnese and the other nuns could not. While they weren't hostages per se, if they lose the nationalist group's protection they're as good as dead. The pressure they face is clear in their attitudes towards the two former Academy City espers.

But really, all they can do is give them mean stares. If they have to wait they have to wait.

While Frenda and Saten have been busy being productive, a sizable amount of computers and other electronic equipment have been acquired. Any neighbor peeping in on them could easily tell this group is up to no good.

Frenda has been working on the computers for a while, but she keeps peeking to a notepad as if looking for hints. Saten didn't think much of it at first, but then realizes,

"Since when did you become such an expert hacker?"

"Oh, did you finally figure it out?" keeping to her notes. "I'd never be able to figure this stuff out on my own. Didn't I tell you? I have over a thousand friends. I'm sure to know a hacker or two."

The conversation has caught the attention of the three nuns. While computers will be a complete mystery to them, they still have to make sure they don't try and pull the wool over their eyes.

Clicking, "Done!"

"Already?"

Just then several windows pop up each showing images from around London. They cycle every few seconds. They'd never be able to tell where it was if not for the code written in text on the lower corner of the shot. They'll have to figure out how that system works before they can really start utilizing them.

"And as it so happens, I have a friend who's a genius-level hacker!"

Saten has to admit she's impressed. The only person she's seen perform that well was Uiharu.

"I also had my friend hack into the Transport for London's servers and mock up a work order to have camera's installed around the cathedral. It'll take a few days, but-"

 _"-I received your message."_

A voice resounds from nowhere and startles all the girls. Frenda is about ready to use the weapon she has hidden underneath the computer desk, when she's hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia. It takes her a beat to realize it, but this has happened before. It's the same when Oriana contacted them through magical mean back in Academy City. As the person responsible for that time is again the culprit, it doesn't take much to identify the voice.

Meanwhile the nuns are about ready to start a war.

"Oh, Éponine, it's been a long time," yet Saten pulled off her eye patch and saw through the magic, instantly revealing the magician.

While only Saten can "see" her, it's indeed the intelligent-looking woman with shoulder length black hair. From what the former Academy City student can tell, the 30-something woman still resides in the Glowing Garden.

Éponine didn't appear pleased before, but upon having Saten see through her magic again, she doubly sours.

 _"You contacted me, so what is it you want?"_

Did they? Saten wonders. The others seem confused too. While all are cautious, only Agnese notices the secret hidden underneath the girl's eye patch.

"You sound grumpy," Frenda steps up, "I thought you'd be starved for social activity after being cooped up in that cellar for so long."

There is no response to the mercenary's snark.

Sighing in dissatisfaction at not having the chance the trade verbal jabs, Frenda gets to the heart of the matter, "I'll put it bluntly; We need your help Princess Riméa."

"Eh?" all the other girls shout in confusion.

 _"So you knew all along?"_

"Wait, Éponine's a princess?"

"Of course I did. Basically, you'd have to be very sheltered to not recognize you."

"Wait! Éponine's Princess Riméa?"

 _"Why didn't you say anything?"_

"At the time, it didn't matter to me. Basically, we on the Dark Side don't really care who you are or what your reasons, just if you are useful or a threat. You obviously weren't the latter, but I also didn't really have a need for a princess. There was really no harm in it, so I did you a favor. Basically, now it's time to cash in on it."

 _"So it's come down to this then, has it? When I received your package I contemplating packing up and moving again, but figured I might as well hear you out before I do."_

"So you've already decided to skip out of the Glowing Garden?"

 _"Perhaps I'll leave Academy City too, but that's none of your concern. You'll never see me again."_

"That's getting a little ahead of yourself," Frenda's sad smile carries a hint of nostalgia, like she knows precisely what Riméa's going through. "That might not be necessary once you learn what it is we want."

There's a brief pause while the other side is likely contemplating.

 _"I already told you I'll at least listen, so go ahead."_

"Good. Basically, what will take for you to return to Great Britain?"

 _"Nothing. I'll never return home as long as the person who tried to kill me still wears the crown."_

"So it was true, Carissa really did kill your little sister and mother."

 _"It's the curse of royalty; not that I really hold a grudge against her. She outmaneuvered us is all; a situation which very well could have been reversed had I took the initiative instead. But that doesn't really matter. What use could you have of me in returning home?"_

Frenda could explain the situation herself, but can tell the nuns are eager to put a word in, "We have some friends here. I'll let them explain the situation."

When put on the spot, they freeze. Naturally the taller and shorter blonde nuns look to their redheaded leader. Agnese swallows hard and speaks.

"My name is Agnese Sanctis, a former nun of the Roman Catholic Church-"

 _"The Agnese Forces. You were picked up by Necessarius after the_ La Regina del Mare Adriatico _incident, am I correct? I can imagine, my younger sister kicked you out after she took the crown."_

Whimpering, "Yes."

 _"After an incident like that, I doubt the Anglicans would negotiate to have you return in good faith."_

"No."

 _"So you have hidden yourselves. But who would you ally yourself with to survive this long? You wouldn't want me to depose my sister just for the sake of your own safety or out of a sense of revenge, so that must be the idea of your sponsor. It is very likely a terrorist group. Would it happen to be the Irish Republican Army?"_

Sighing, "Yes."

 _"I see. I could think of only a few other possibilities. Then I imagine my sister's riled their spite with her isolationist policies. She'll forever split Ireland, so the IRA wants my help to dethrone her in exchange for favorable policies or leaving Northern Ireland altogether."_

"That's about the sum of it."

 _"Foolish."_

Meek while speaking with someone of such an obvious higher status, when Agnese's lifeline has been denied, it difficult to keep emotions under control.

"What?"

 _"It's utterly foolish. Not only is their objective impossible but the wheels have long been set in motion that they can't be stopped even if she were disposed right now."_

Anger seething, Agnese barely keeps it in check, "Then, are you saying you won't help us?"

 _"Correct. There's no benefit to anyone by my involvement. If I step out and make a statement, I'll shortly be killed. If I work to undermine her reign, the unintended consequences will be profound and undermine any good I would hope to accomplish. Nothing short of downright assassination would directly put me on the throne, but that's impossible in and of itself. As long as Carissa stands upon British soil, she's invincible."_

"Then what am I supposed to do!" the redheaded nun can finally hold it in no longer. "What am I supposed to tell the people who are sheltering us? Tell them, 'sorry, but apparently we're worthless after all.' Do I tell the girls who look to me for protection, 'sorry, but apparently the wolves are the only ones who seem to care about us?'"

 _"I do feel for you,"_ Riméa responds swiftly as if she already have a statement prepared, _"but your situation is little different than mine. When drowning, the last thing you do is clutch onto another person who cannot swim."_

And then Agnese realizes it. Even if Riméa is a princess, the rightful heir, she's powerless. When stripped of her position, she means so very little. The exact same has happened to Agnese and the other Catholic Nuns. Is it already so late they can only wait execution?

"Are you so sure?" Saten finally cuts into the conversation after overcoming the shock of Riméa true identity. "We killed Fiamma of the Right, a man who nearly became the One True God."

The state brights great shock to those who never knew this.

 _"No,"_ even for not being there, Princess Riméa is still a magician and is very knowledgeable, _"even with as powerful as Fiamma was, the situation surrounding my sister has her practically immortal. It's not a question of strength, but practicality. To kill Carissa as she is now, you would need to completely wipe all of Great Britain from the map in a single instant. There is no power on this Earth capable of that. Killing her is impossible."_

While Saten's a bit miffed to hear that, she has to remind herself it took a near-impossible amount of coincidences for her to win against Fiamma. This time it's not _nearly impossible_ , but _impossible impossible_. Or rather, they're tackling this problem in the wrong manner in the first place.

"Something I've been curious about for a while now," Frenda speaks before Saten can make an objection, "basically, do you even want the crown?"

There is only slight hesitation, _"I want my home country to be led in the direction I see fit, but I also know my sister. She possesses no lesser amount of love for our kingdom than myself, so I won't urge the sacrifice of lives just so I could return to power. It may be a shame, but I will not hesitate to disappear into a dark corner of the world and spend the remainder of my days leading a simple life. Maybe out of all three of us sisters, I was the least who desired the mantle of leadership."_

Taking everything into account, Frenda nods in understanding, "Very well. I won't ask you to risk your life. Honestly, we don't have any obligation to seek justice nor do we care that a usurper has taken this country. But, basically we need these Catholic magicians and we need the Irish."

The atmosphere within this flat is starting to turn, and definitely not in a good way. Nobody knows what Frenda has in store, but Agnese and the other two aren't sure if these two from Academy City are their friends.

There is significant hesitation, _"So you would ask_ them _to risk_ their _lives."_

Frenda shrugs in the cruel way only someone from the Dark Side knows how, "They're dissidents who disobey the rule of law and wish to overthrow your family's sovereignty. Basically, do you really have a reason to concern yourself over their well-being?"

 _"But the safeties of the people of London are another matter."_

Smirking, "You don't have to worry. We'll take care of that from our end. Basically, we're not trying to hurt anyone anyhow. We're trying to rescue someone. It's just, we need more manpower than the two of us can provide. We just need the Irish to play along and think they're working for their own end, instead of ours. Once we have their trust, we've practically already won."

"Wait a minute!" Agnese roars. "So you're just going to sacrifice us?"

Frenda's brows narrow ever so slightly, "To whom do you owe loyalties? The Catholics? The Anglicans? The IRA? Do you even know anymore?"

Agnese cannot answer that question.

"Then owe loyalty to _us_ ," Frenda offers a hand. "We've survived a hell that would make yours look tame. We've squared off against true monsters and slapped them in the face. Basically, if the entire world is your enemy, then perhaps what you really need isn't a God that can protect you, but a Devil with whom you can make a deal."

Incredulous, the nuns can't believe what they just heard from the blonde Dark Side mercenary. Disgusted, they turn to the one who obviously holds the reigns of this blasphemer. Saten is no less menacing. She holds herself no different than before, but clearly something is different. She isn't imposing or threatening, but discerning. Agnese saw it before but didn't know what significance it held, but now she does. Saten has removed her eye patch. That Right Eye holds a tremendous amount of power.

Before the nuns can say anything, Riméa must be getting fed up on the other side of her communication spell.

 _"So all you really want from me is to assure the Irish that I'll back the North's independence if they can get Carissa to abdicate?"_

Turning back to the princess, Frenda concludes, "In the end, it's not a lie, is it? It's just that, we don't intend to succeed in that regard in the first place."

Several tense moments tick by as the three way standoff concludes.

 _"Okay. I'll get in contact with this Father Ashby with the cellphone you provided to me, but after that I'm going back into hiding. Don't bother looking, you won't find me. If by some miracle you manage to dethrone Carissa,_ I'll _come into contact with_ you _. Otherwise, goodbye."_

And with that, Riméa "hangs up."

After the princess has finally given her consent, focus is turned to the nuns. It's now their turn to make a decision.

"Basically," Frenda continues goading them, "did you ever buy into the IRA's ideology? Or were you just searching for a place to hide?"

Still not sure what to make of the entire situation, Agnese turns from the girl who might be her match and instead addresses the one at the center of it all, Saten.

"Do you intend to sacrifice my girls like pawns?"

"I don't intend to sacrifice anyone," this is Saten experience as a commander speaking, "but it's going to happen. 31 people died under my command during WWIII, but I killed around 5 times that, including Fiamma of the Right. I don't take sacrifices lightly."

Morena's exploits are known the world over, if not her true identity. To say she played a crucial role in Russia would be an understatement. If those numbers are true it's one thing, but the number she's saved is quantifiable. The Russian refugees, the Elizalina Alliance, lest of all the entire world if the rumors on the Magic Side are to be believed about the Star of Bethlehem. This girl with the strange Right Eye is no small fish.

"Then show me," Agnese has been resorted to this, "show me how good you are."

It could have been predicted by anyone that it would eventually come to this. Groaning slightly like an old man, Saten heads to the far side of the room.

"Alright, I'll take you on, and the little Angelene. Both of your magics are a good match for a test like this."

"Wait a minute-" the taller blonde nun step forward.

But Saten halts her by raising a hand. Tossing a very subtle glance to Frenda for but a moment, she then points to the taller blonde magician, "Lucia, your magic would wreck the entire apartment. So just stand against the wall for now."

"It's fine Lucia," Agnese, the leader and ultimate authority of the nuns speaks clearly, "Angelene and I are enough to handle this."

They didn't miss the fact that Saten should have no idea what their magics were, but the nuns had already witness the girl's keen observation, identification, and dissection of magics. But if Saten is truly as great as she says she is, if she truly lives up to the reputation of Morena, they have to see it for themselves.

Venturing down the hall, Saten explains, "Here's the game. I'll ran at you from here, and all you have to do is hit me. If I reach you, I win. If you hit me before I reach you, you win. Easy, right?"

While full-on combat might have been expected, this is also acceptable. Both of these magicians specialties are ranged attacks, and in a confined space as this with next to no maneuverability, they carry a huge advantage. If Saten can reach them without getting touched, it certainly would be a splendid feat.

At least, if she were to use only physical means. As Morena, she introduced herself as a magician. Then, does that mean she isn't planning to use magic?

Weary of any tricks, Agnese and Angelene head across from Saten. The red-head carries with her a large staff, and the short blonde attaches what could only be a coin pouches to her belt. In short order are they ready.

There is about 25 meters between the three girls. If Saten were an Olympic athlete, it'd take her around 3 seconds to sprint that far. Realistically, while she appears very fit, it should be closer to 5. However, dodging magic attacks from the girls would hamper it even further. If Saten can actually pull it off, at max this will last only 10 seconds.

"Ready whenever you are," Agnese announces.

Both nuns appear ready, but Saten appraises with a raised eyebrow, "Angelene, are you going to cast your spell? It'll end before you had a chance to finish it otherwise."

This surprises the addressed nun, while Agnese appears upset. Just how does this girl know so much about them?

Given permission, the small blonde begins to chant, "Come out, one of the twelve disciples, tax collector and lowly servant of the eradicating magician."

From within the pouch, rainbow lights leak from it's opening. They lift from her belt and float in the air. Six wings sprout on each as they flutter around awaiting orders.

"That's more like it," Saten acknowledges amused, lowering her center of gravity so as to take off in a sprint.

A silence surrounds the flat, save for the fan's whirling on Frenda's PC. A nervous tension is felt on the far side of the apartment, but the two former Academy City residents are as comfortable as can be. The pressure builds one-sidedly, and surprisingly it's the proper magicians under the illusion of disadvantage. Even they are beginning to doubt their own capabilities thanks to this invisible jinx.

And Saten dashes with a leap.

At only a moment after Angelene summons the coin pouches to intercept. They spring like stones from a slingshot. Not fast enough to escape the human eye, but far quicker than a body to react. Yet Saten effortlessly, or perhaps fearlessly, does so. Her sprinting posture shifts only so slightly to pass by the large bullets, so close her hair is even parted as they miss. They are now only 19 meters apart.

Even if Angelene missed, Agnese is far from impressed. She allowed her younger partner to take the initiative while the nun's leader observes. While Saten might have known a lot about them, they knew very little about Morena. The nature of her magic is still a mystery, but then again she might be incapable of using it entirely. In other words, a fraud. Seeing how this girl chose to deal with the nun's attack, Agnese is certain. Saten doesn't know any magic at all!

Swinging the large staff, Agnese nails a wall that was already crumbling due to water damage. Of course is smashes, but something else takes place at the same time. It could only be explained one way; magic. The force used to smash the wall is duplicated in an invisible portion of space. Namely, the space Saten's head currently resides.

Suddenly the girl ducks, lowering her posture greatly in sprint. Though nothing is seen, it's effects are felt. A sudden blast, like a spritz from a can of compressed air, originates from that space and hits the side wall, scattering loose drywall and generally ruffling everything nearby. The invisible attack was dodged. By the cocky grin on Saten's face it's obvious, that was on purpose.

There are now only 7 meters between them.

The coin pouches make a return and strike at the sprinter from behind. Saten can't simple lean out of the way from this one, and she's forced to side step. A heartbeat later Agnese produces a knife and slashes at her staff. Like before another invisible attack strikes, cutting the air directly in front of Saten. Somehow seeing it, the girl stops in her tracks and keeps the invisible affect from slicing into her skin or clothing.

Agnese might be disappointed the attack missed, but she's succeeded in stopping the sprinter's charge. This game of tag continues until they've been caught, and Saten is just outside of reach. If they can move they'll have another-

A knife shoots from underneath Saten's long sleeve with a distinguishable " _shink_." It comes to Agnese's throat, just short of tearing flesh, but nearly literally pinning her to the wall. Whatever maneuver the nun was intending is instantly cut short and she's left at the attacker's mercy, lest Agnese favors having a second hole to breathe out of.

Angelene fares no better. Being surprised by the sudden inclusion of a deadly weapon sprouting from underneath Saten's sleeve, the tiny nun isn't experienced enough to make a break for it or counter. Frozen in shock, Saten capitalizes by snatching the young blonde by the neck with her free hand. Angelene is so petite it's no strain at all to lift the girl's entire weight with only half Saten's strength. As soon as she was caught the coin pouch fell lifelessly to the ground. Two of the three nuns are completely neutralized.

"Stop!" Lucia takes but a step forward before finding a surprise of her own.

While everyone was distracted, Frenda took the handgun hidden underneath her computer desk and placed it to the back of the third nun's head. If any form a violence is to continue from this point, it'll be a one-sided slaughter.

"You can't use magic at all," accuses Agnese, "can you?"

Grinning somewhat with the small child struggling for air on her right hand, and a defiant defeated opponent flirting with the sharp edge on her left, "Short answer; not at the moment."

Agnese carries a self-deprecating smirk and lowers her head. Lucia gasps when she realizes her leader is surrendering.

"So I take it you accept me now?"

Even though her youngest companion is turning purple from lack of oxygen, Agnese can't just immediately hand their lives over to this girl.

"Who are you? What are you after?"

If this is all Agnese has to say, then it's fine. Saten releases Angelene who starts choking while trying to get her little lungs working again, and removes the blade from Agnese's neck. At the same time, Frenda pulls away and returns to the gun to the table.

Fidgeting with the device hidden under her sleeve, Saten returns the knife to it's standby position.

"My _real_ name is Saten Ruiko. I'm going to return to the world where Kamijou Touma exists."

All three girls react when they hear _that boy's_ name. Wait, hasn't something like this happened before? This seriously feels like it's happened before!

"I see," is all for Agnese's response to the questions rampaging through Saten's mind. Standing straight, it's a formal posture that would never be taken between girls the same age, "The Agnese Forces and her 250 sisters pledge to aid you in your cause."

Saten was appreciative of their support and all, but at the moment she wants to know how they all know Touma. Digging through Index's faded memories, she seems to remember something about the little redhead crawling into Touma's bed in nothing but her underwear. Thought the memories shared between Saten and Index are nearly completely faded, they aren't the most reliable. Still, Saten must know what the hell happened between them!

As that chaos is unfolding, Frenda returns to her work on the computer. But peeking over her shoulder to make sure nobody's paying attention to her, she hits a quick alt+tab and brings an text messaging program to the top window. It's the kind that constantly flashes it's servers so the only log that exists are on the machines used for the actual conversation. In other words, as long as Frenda remembers to erase them after she's done, it's completely untraceable.

[Are you sure you don't want to say anything?], Frenda types to someone behind the wall of the internet.

 **[It's fine. It's better if she never knows that I was involved.]** , is responded with immediately.

[Is the picture alright? How did that look on your end?]

Unknown to anyone else in this flat, Frenda also purchased a web camera for only a single specific purpose, and it has absolutely nothing to do with their escapades in London. It's been spying on everything taking place here for a whole day now.

 **[It was incredible. I've never seen Saten-san move like that. And it was a little scary. She's really killed people, hasn't she?]**

[It's a little late to pretend to be as pure as the wind-driven snow. And hasn't some of _your_ actions cost some people their lives?]

 **[I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised. This really is the end of the world, isn't it?]**

Frenda pauses on that statement. She turns to look back to her friend (who now seems to be having a heated argument with the nuns and is cursing Kamijou Touma's name).

[She hasn't realized I], pauses for a moment, hits backspace, and replace "I" with, [we've figured it out already. It's the world or Saten. One has to be sacrificed. There is no in between.]

A long silence is had from the other side of the conversation, **[Have you made your peace?]**

Frenda gives a dry laugh, checks to make sure nobody heard her, then continues, [I only took this job because I needed someone to protect my sister, but it's evolved far beyond that point by now.]

 **[It's only Oyafune-san and I right now. Do you want me to ask her how your little sister is doing?]**

[No, that's okay. The other world must certainly be a better one for her than this one. You too, I imagine. Is that why you don't what Saten to know about you?]

 **[She would only blame herself if she did. Saten-san doesn't need that kind of distraction right now. Or at all.]**

[You're being too melodramatic! Basically, you're getting high off playing some harlequin drama.]

 **[Whaat? No I'm not! That's not true at all!]**

[Whatever you say. You want to be a voyeuristic pervert, that's up to you.]

 **[I'm not a pervert!]**

Frenda never personally met the person on the other side of the line, but she can easily imagine a panic-striken face frantically typing away behind a monitor. Chuckling to herself, she peeks back to make sure the others are still preoccupied.

 **[Are you sure you're not the one having dirty thoughts?]** is waiting for Frenda when she turns back her head.

[I have plenty of dirty thoughts. So what? It's healthy.]

Frenda imagines a flushed red face, rapidly shaking to free herself of impure thoughts. Perhaps shyly typing one character at a time for the question she really wants to ask.

 **[Are you in love with her?]**

 **[Is that why you're helping her destroy the world?]**

 **[Is that why you helped found STAFF?]**

Saten and the nuns seem to have finished their immediate business. Frenda wasn't really running away from the question, but she couldn't properly articulate her feelings in but a few seconds.

[Times up. I'll chat with you later Ka-] Frenda suddenly realizes she doesn't remember the person's name, [Kansas.]

 **[Kazari! Uiharu Kazari! My name is-]**

And Frenda erases the log and disconnects the chat.

* * *

 _When I first wrote this chapter, it felt like something was missing. I wasn't happy with it, so I withheld posting it. So I continued on with chapter 33 and had to review the British Royal Family arc some more to keep with continuity, when all of a sudden I realized I could include Agnese in this mini-arc and have it make sense. So I went back to 31, added her, then nearly entirely rewrote 32._

 _As for why this chapter is named after Frenda, she plays a prominant role in the story, yet there are still plenty of things she keeps from her partner and has absolutely no desire to do so. And if she has no desire to share, how will the reader learn about it? I also feel that it's rather significant that she's never even spoken her last name, yet it's in the title of the chapter. While Frenda can be affectionate, she still can't form a codependency with someone she's close to, yet can share some of her deepest thoughts with a near stranger._

 _That's enough of me for now. It might be pumping out these chapters, but I haven't given up. I **will** finish this fanfic. Until next time,_

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	33. A Certain Lost World I

**A Certain Lost World I**

 _"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas~"_ Bing Crosby blares over the speakers as couples and families skate over the artificial ice. They play merrily, late into the evening on Christmas Eve, a scene very unfamiliar to the native Japanese. Lights are strewn from all the naked trees, buildings hang bright displays over ledges, and so many people are wearing red it's overpowering.

"Wow, it's the first time I've seen so many people out on the holiday."

"Basically, that's the difference between a Christian country, and one that sold it's soul to consumerism."

"Heathen."

The Frenda and Agnese pair naturally play off each others' comments. As a Japanese Saten didn't want to let that stand, but is immensely aware how sheltered she'd been before falling to the Dark Side. Also does she feel that no matter what retort is made, these girls would aptly counter. It's a silly battle that didn't warrant the time spent on it, and on a night like tonight, there isn't a moment to be wasted.

While they're having their inane argument, Lucia and Angelene, returned to the garb of their faith, huddle closer to each other to combat the cold. The youngest of the mob clutches a book to her petite chest with a downcast gaze. Catching this out of the corner of her eye, Saten somewhat frowns.

"Are you having doubts?" Frenda asks upon noticing.

Speaking honestly, "It's impossible, isn't it? To do what we're trying without any regular people getting hurt?"

For the past week and a half they've extensively planned for this night. Their targets have been thoroughly vetted, timing measured to the millisecond, even emergency response tested and analyzed. Coordination has also been established with the "Agnese Forces" and the IRA sympathizes hiding throughout the city. Even with extensive planning there are just so many moving parts it'll be impossible for everything to go as planned.

"We'll do what we can," Frenda shrugs with that familiar kind of cruel indifference made when accidentally stepping on a bug. "Basically, everyone knows we're walking on eggshells. I'd be more surprising if we didn't get a lot of innocent people hurt."

A coy look is directed at the leader of the nuns, but Agnese lowers her stare crestfallen.

"My girls know their assignments, but we can't entirely anticipate Queen Carissa's response. And then there's the Irish, who might want as many civilian casualties as possible."

It's bad enough when there's an X factor. You can preempt and draw contingencies when there's only one unknown condition to account for. But when there's two, all bets are off. It's more or less storm the beachhead and hope for the best.

"We prepared all we could. Basically, we just have to do it."

Slightly laughing, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Nodding Frenda looks to the three new additions to the Saten Army. The nuns nod. Then, one final time does the blonde mercenary ask,

"This is it. Give me the cue."

Clear and decisive, hesitating not a moment longer,

"Do it."

Whipping out a cellphone, Frenda speed dials a number, "Let's rock!"

As soon as the blonde mercenary hits "connect" an explosion rocks their immediate surroundings. The force is so powerful some are knocked off their feet, all the ice skaters take a tumble, and screams resound throughout. Some electrical interference momentarily disrupts the holiday music, but the Christmas classic continues while everyone is in a state of panic.

Speed-dialing two additional contacts, there are a pair of identical explosions rocking from very nearby. The entire square becomes lost in a state of terror.

After the first three blasts, people are afraid to breathe. With the unease of the terrorist attack that took the life of their previous queen and youngest princess, to World War III, the people of London have been high strung. For something like this to happen on this holy night, they can only think the worse.

But gradually the initial chaos clears. While the people individually first sought the safety of their closest loved ones, they then began look to see if anyone else is hurt. There are a few bruises and the explosions themselves certainly aren't good for the hearts of the elderly, but there are no immediate casualties.

And why should there? The bombs Frenda set up days in advance were simply magnesium and potassium nitrate, and white phosphorus for smoke. They're bright, loud, and make a mess, but non-lethal. Saten and Frenda set them so they wouldn't directly hurt the crowds, but they wanted the illusion of a terrorist bombing. Perhaps some of the victims could consider this nothing more than a (mean spirited) prank.

As people make it to their feet and realize nobody's been seriously hurt, fear gradually fades.

Until further explosions and gunfire echo from the distance.

"The others took the cue," Frenda observes. "So far so good."

Angelene, who is now peering into the large book she was cradling before, "Everything's going according to plan so far."

That confident smile from before has faded. Saten knew the initial bombs were designed to be non-lethal, but those attacks which were triggered by her signal most certainly are. Those three explosions and rising smoke (which can be seen for kilometers with how brightly lit is this festive square) are the signal for the Irish and Agnese Forces to begin their phases of the plan. While the nuns organize through magic books that are comparable to text messaging, the revolutionaries are simply let off their leash. Blood is spilling.

The immediate crowds are now rushing to flee. Nobody knows what's going on, but recognize the bloodlust gradually permeating through the air. The basic reaction for those facing an uncertain danger is to flee to their only known place of refuge, their own homes. This too has been calculated by the masterminds of what will become a very violent holy night.

"We should get going," Frenda urges.

"Right," pain is inflecting within Saten's voice, but she urges on.

 _"And the thing that will make them ring~ is the carol that you sing~ right within your heart~"_

Taking one last look at the abandoned plaza, Saten wipes away the sole tear streaming from her cheeks and takes a step towards her ultimate ambition.

The attacks made by the Agnese Forces and IRA are on the North and Western side of the River Thames, including the square Frenda and Saten hit directly. After the initial signal is made, scattered fights are had to draw attention, but the first major goal is to take out electrical substations. They want to bring down that watchdog CCTV system. With it the London security forces will carry an insurmountable tactical advantage. While a total blackout of London is impossible with the current forces, thanks to the hacking incident by the blonde mercenary's "friend," they know precisely where to hit. The fall of the surveillance network is only a short matter of time.

Saten and Frenda calmly walk across the bridge that gave them so much trouble their first day in London. As far as pedestrians, their group is the only one. There are plenty of cars and bikes fleeing from the bloody hot spots, but heading towards the carnage are extra security forces and emergency response vehicles. It's nearly a scene out of a Hollywood action movie.

Lights on the bridge flicker, as well as some of the buildings going out completely up ahead.

"Looks like they finally took them down."

Angelene reports, "Some of the Knights have already responded. We're trying to keep them distracted while the IRA are making a move on government buildings."

Frenda looks at the clock on her phone, "They're a little behind schedule." Sighing, "Basically, that's the difference between comrades who share a common goal and associate who merely find the other as convenient."

Agnese takes offense to that remark, but she's more worried about her comrades than her pride. The Knights are no joke. They're the same forces that captured them at the offset of Carissa's coup. At the time they weren't even fighting seriously either, mainly capturing them so they not do something hindering like giving aid to Third Princess Villian or rescue Elizard. They played their game of cat and mouse, but when the Agnese Forces got cornered they surrendered. After seeing what happened to that former Saint who continued to resist, the nuns took priority of their lives over past alliances or pride.

"Keeping your girls safe is the first priority," Saten gives comfort to Agnese while cruelly disregarding the IRA.

"And what happens after?" the leader of the nuns interjects. "Say we succeed but the IRA fail? Where do _we_ go from there?"

While Saten told them her plan for rescuing Index, she never really explained why. She proved her strength and demonstrated that she can be a trustworthy ally, but did that put the forsaken nuns in any better a position? Different for sure, but better? Saten needs to reassure them.

"I can create a place," speaking with absolutely no doubt that she can. "I could carve a home for you all out off the face of a mountainside if you so wished. Once I rescue Index, that much will be possible."

The trio of nuns are all taken aback by this. What she's telling them, it's obviously self-aggrandizing, but there's more than a part of her that believes it. That kind of confidence can be both inspiring and dangerous. The nuns accept it cautiously, but accept it none the less.

By the time the girls make it across the bridge, some of the gunfire has died. The IRA must be meeting fiercer than expected resistance. Either they're being taken out or falling back and taking more defensive positions. If they get properly holed up, this can last for hours. As for the Agnese Forces,

Looking to the youngest nun, she returns to the book and shuffles through the pages.

"Um, the Knights are stronger than we anticipated, and we're being pushed back. Some groups have already fallen back to the subway stations."

Agnese doesn't like what she hears, but this isn't exactly out of the realm of their predictions. However, there's a key figure that seems to be missing.

"What about the saint? Where's Kanzaki Kaori? Any sign of her?"

Angelene shakes her small head, "None yet."

Kanzaki Kaori isn't a name Saten's familiar with, but only the name. Otherwise known as "Erotic Fallen Angel" and "Priestess," the two have met on more than one occasion. Not to mention Saten's encounter with another "saint," she knows full well how terrifying they can be. She'd been told about Kanzaki's presence while in this night's planning phase by Agnese, and the one-eyed pseudo magician wished to not meet such a foe altogether. If she rears her head, the only one with a chance to defeat her is the possessor of an Eye of a Magic God.

On the other side of the bridge, the group naturally turns to peer back across the River Thames. An orange glow reflects off some of the buildings, occasional white flashes accompanied by gunfire, and the occasional explosion followed by a fireball; if allowed to devolve further, it'll become a true warzone. The combat is isolated to small segments of the cityscape, but even with a force as their's it'd be impossible to burn the entire city. Thankfully that's not their true objective. What is, however,

"Do it," Saten orders, making the decision that's so terrible none of them could even stomach the debate.

Nodding wordlessly, Frenda takes a cellphone and again dials a number. But this time, nothing happens. Confused, she takes a thorough look.

"They cut cellphone service."

In their planning, the girls made sure to not target anything that would disrupt their phones. Since this wasn't them, the authorities must have realized their method for detonating those bombs. It didn't even take them 15 minutes to get from the plaza and cross the bridge.

"They're smarter than we gave them credit for," Saten smiles ironically. "Shame we planned for this as well."

Frenda tosses the phone into the river and pulls out a device from a coat pocket. It's about the size of a balled fist and contains a series of numbered dials. The mercenary started rolling them around until she gets the number she wants. Popping off the safety cap, she thumbs the big red trigger.

A series of small explosions speckle the bridge, but also beyond that. Some of the streets and nearby buildings have small flashes. The "explosions" are little more than sparks, prearranged devices not meant to kill. As for their purpose-

Something underneath their feet glows. It's not just around Saten and the rest, but the South and Eastern side of the Thames as well. Spreading as far as several city districts, it completes take make a shape that could only be identified from air. Clearly is this magic.

What could only be described as lines, bright lights not unlike a welder's torch, draw across the bridge they just crossed. Not only that, but all the bridges connecting the two sides of London. After the lines are drawn, the steel wiring snaps, supports bend, and the road creaks and dips. By the time the final lines are drawn, the entire bridge collapses, falling entirely into the Thames. And not just this one bridge, but all bridges. London has been cut in two.

Frenda marvels, "That was crazy. Basically, I never thought it would actually work."

While she had done so previously many days ago, Saten explains it again with confidence now that she's been proven true, "Magic covers the entire country. That spell, as well as many others, were crafted in the case of London being invaded by a foreign military. There might have been a spell that could have done that on command, but if you prick it in just the right places in just the right sequence, it'll trigger on it's own."

Saten noticed the massive defensive spell practically the moment she first took off her eye patch. But what she saw was only a fragment. It took several days to map out the entire spell, analyzing it, and find of way of manipulating it to her advantage. Those small controlled explosions tripped the spell the same way hitting someone's knee with a small hammer would cause it to kick, or probing a human's exposed brain with electrodes could have them perform certain actions. In fact that's the same method Saten used to destroy the alter on which the Archangel was summoned back on the Star of Bethlehem.

"London Bridge is falling down," Frenda less sings than makes a direct statement.

"London Bridge is falling down," Saten repeats.

The nuns peer upon the two former Academy City residents with a look a queer reluctance. Hundreds of years of history were destroyed just like that, and they're joking about it? No, Agnese reconfirms, they aren't enjoying this at all. In fact they appear downright disgusted with themselves. Especially Frenda. The nun leader can't put her finger on it, but there's a kind of desperation in her expression.

Turning from the destruction they caused, the group face to head towards St George's Cathedral. From their current position, it's just over one kilometer. And it's going to be one hell of a kilometer.

"Already?" Frenda moans.

When they turned to step forward, they've already been cornered by a large group of individuals. While it's dark due to the lack of power, without a doubt it's all the Japanese magicians they constantly spotted during their scouting trips. One in particular stands at the forefront of the crowd.

Without saying as much as word, Saten too breaks away and faces the vanguard of the group. The pair share a sordid history. Animosity exits between the two, but to varying degrees. They've fought before, but as is obvious one emerged victorious over the other. They both fought over Kamijou Touma, and it was Saten who won. Except, this was before even the Right Eye.

While the two stare down like a couple of mad dogs, the rest of Saten group huddle near. Frenda, Agnese, and Lucia form a human wall, protecting the smallest Angelene. They whisper among each other while the two designated representatives square off.

"Exactly how strong are the Amakusa again?" Frenda asks the magicians.

"The Agnese Forces are easily stronger," the leader after whom the group is named snorts, "but that's just in terms of strength. They're crafty and elusive in comparison to our organization and brute force."

"Basically, what are our chances?"

"I can take a third of them out myself in a straight fight, but that's the issue, it _won't_ be a straight fight. With just us here, I'd give it a 15% chance of victory."

"15% huh? I was worried for a second. Basically, my partner and I have faced worse."

"Granted, that's only if the saint doesn't show up."

Indeed, the one they fussed over the most during tonight's planning stages was the saint, Kanzaki Kaori. While the Amakusa have arrived, the saint has not.

"And if she does?"

"Not zero, but at least one in several million."

Frenda smirks, "Basically, those several million don't matter. We only care about the one."

Back where the tension is the thickest, Saten stands with her hands in the pockets of her heavy jacket, facing the large chested Amakusa girl. She's in a light wool sweater, jeans, and is already with weapon in hand. Her large spear has yet to be pointed at Saten, but it's obvious her hostility.

"I don't suppose you'll just let us pass?" Saten suggests.

"This, chaos, is it your doing?"

To the girl's question, Saten lightly chuckles, "Depends on your definition of responsibility. In one regard you could say I merely gave motivation to the people who don't like what's going on in London. In another, yes."

Slightly confused, "'Yes' what?"

"Everything! Everything was because of me! The chaos tonight, World War III, Touma-kun's disappearance, everything! I am involved in some way with everything that takes place in this one world. After all, I'm the center of it."

"What are you talking about?"

Shrugging, "You wouldn't understand even if I spelled it out."

Unable to put up with this nonsense anymore, a tall lanky man (who Saten finds familiar), speaks up, "If you're the one behind all this, then call it off!"

"It's much too late for that," the figurehead states rather cruelly. "My friends on the other side of that river, see, they didn't take much convincing to raise hell. All they needed was a plan and a little motivation. I didn't even have to push them, they were more than ready to do this thing without me."

"And what are you trying to do?"

Saten laughs, "Why, killing the queen."

The Amakusa gasp at this.

"Or at least my friends are. That's not exactly why I am here."

"Then what are _your_ plans?"

This man must be the leader of the Amakusa, but Saten's far more familiar with the large breasted girl. Turning back to her, "Y' know, I think I've changed a lot since we last saw each other back in Academy City, or, outside Academy City in that church with Tsuchimikado-san. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't recognize me at all. But you did. You knew exactly who I was the moment you laid eyes on me. You weren't even surprised that I was still alive. Why is that, I wonder?"

An answer isn't given.

"You don't have to share. I already know the answer. You all have been keeping tabs on me. I don't know if it was you, the Amakusa, the Anglican Church, or whoever, but you know a lot of what I've been up to. Ever since Vento of the Front, a lot more people have known about me then should have. Whether it was saints, God's Right Seat, the Dark Side of Academy City, everyone's been keeping an eye on me. You know a lot more about me than you should, but you don't know why I'm here now." Eyes narrowing into a sneer, "That means Index doesn't trust you."

When Saten used the remote control spiritual device, Saten linked with the Index Librorum Prohibitorum. By linking they shared experiences and memories. Saten learned everything about Index, and Index learned everything about Saten. Index knew Saten's past, her situation, and her ambition. Index knew she was the key for Saten to become a Magic God. Saten would come for her, there was no two ways about it. If Index kept this a secret from everyone, that meant she trusted this girl whom was met only briefly and supported her actions. In other words, Index is on Saten's side.

"I'm here to rescue Index!" Saten loudly proclaims. "She knew I was coming. If she didn't tell you about me beforehand, it means she doesn't trust you."

"What?" clearly the Amakusa girl is surprised.

As the Agnese Forces were being sheltered by the same Anglican Church as Index, of course Saten asked if the nuns met with the walking library. According to them, Index had been granted a degree of freedom and met with Agnese on a number of occasions, but not without the magician Stiyl or the saint Kanzaki Kaori far behind. Most would think these two acted as bodyguards, but if Saten's claim is to be believed, then they are in fact jailers instead. Certainly the Amakusa must have noticed this as well. It's an accusation that cannot be disregarded lightly.

"How much do you know of what's truly going on?" Saten asks. "Not with just the Anglican Church, but with Britain as a whole? Do you really believe the story of the assassination of the former queen and third princess? Clarissa would have you believe it was a French terrorist attack, but you must have suspicions, right? That it was actually Clarissa who killed Queen Elizard and Princess Villian."

Even speaking such aloud could warrant an execution.

The leader of the Amakusa warns, "You better-"

But Saten refutes him even there, "But one other of the royal family actually survived, didn't she? First Princess Riméa. They say she 'disappeared' but do you really think she's dead?"

To how cocky and full of herself Saten is being, the Amakusa start to realize where this is going.

"I'll give you three guesses as to who's protecting her, but you'll only need one."

"That's impossible!"

The grin upon Saten's face cannot be contained anymore. She's like a bully who just forced the small kid into doing her bidding.

"Princess Riméa is hiding in Academy City! I was the one who sheltered her there!"

Frenda clears her throat, cutting some of the wind out of Saten's sails, but she continues.

"Princess Riméa told me everything that happened, that it was Carissa who killed her mother and sibling, and nearly killed her as well. My actions tonight have been given the support of the true heir to the crown. I'm rescuing Index from the corrupt hands of the Anglican Church. Even if they are extreme, all of my actions are morally justified! So I will ask one more time. Will you get out of my way?"

This is far too much to take in a once, and having nothing solid given as proof other than Saten's word, the Amakusa can't so simply step aside. Though they are dejected, many raise their weapons.

And, as if to push them even deep into the corner, she sneers, "So I was right, Kanzaki Kaori is being held captive."

Announcing this, everyone is lost for breath (except Frenda who never met the woman). The Roman Catholics because they didn't before know, and the Amakusa for being called out. The queen chess piece they'd been oh so worried about wasn't even on the game board. Saten still trembles upon remembering Acqua, so the thought of fighting a saint even with her current level of strength gave her great concern. Thus is why she even bothered with the honeyed words and attempt to sway them. After all, avoiding a fight you probably couldn't win is the best policy. Better yet, have that dangerous enemy join your side.

"So you aren't Queen Carissa's ally, but her prisoner," Saten further rubs salt on their wounds. "I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to say, 'If I help free her, will you join me?' but honestly, the plan was to beat you from the beginning."

At Saten's words all the Amakusa ready their weapons, some seeming to materialize from the very air. Frenda and the other girls to the rear also prepare themselves, but Saten doesn't make a single motion, not even taking her hands out of her overcoat pockets.

"Just because the priestess isn't here, you think you five can beat over 50 magicians?"

Saten smirks, tilting her head a little to the side, "10:1 odds? I've won bets far worse than that. Well, it might be fun to try, but what you should be more concerned about aren't numbers, but _why I've been wasting all this time talking_?"

Everything seems to still for a moment. None of the noises from fighting, brightness of flames, or any of the bloodlust from the other side of the Thames reach them here. For just a moment, a single solitary moment, there is only one. Saten stands above all, like a python towering over a hapless mouse; eyes so terrifying they're hypnotic. And just like the mouse to the snake, the Amakusa don't register the moment she strikes.

Explosions again rock the environment, but this time a more muddled variety. At first the mistook it for distant, but then hear a sound like waterfall. Eyes turn to the river, and they spot several spouts, geysers, ejecting large masses high into the air. Bombs have detonated under the water's surface. More specifically, underground.

"Angelina," Saten not so much a question but a request to update her on the nuns' status, which she apparently already knows.

The voice of the small sister rings like a bell, "Everyone's made it across, and they've destroyed the subway tunnels!"

Satisfied, the ringleader takes a single step forward, to which the Amakusa nearly all take a step back.

"You were saying something about numbers? 'Over 50,' was it? Well I got 200 friends on their way here right now. So now it's 4:1, in my favor? That's a rather boring bet. You can go ahead and call for reinforcements if you want, but my guess is that everyone's over there where the action is. But, I took out all the bridges and subways. If they want to come back this way, they're all going to have to swim."

Every second that passes is closer to the noose being tied around their neck. Saten, ever the cruel executioner, is charismatic to the point everyone stops and listens when she talks. Without even realizing the Amakusa have been backed into a corner. Yet have they truly realized this, but when they do panic will set. Realizing such, and before it can take place, the tall lanky man steps forward.

"Attack!" he cries.

Following their leader, the Japanese Christian spring into action. So too does Saten's crew, but Frenda is by far the fastest. Leaps in front of her friend, reaches for something beneath her skirt, and tosses.

"It's been forever since I've used these!" she cheers.

Rockets, literal rockets, slip through Frenda's fingers and hang in the air for but a moment. Then, boosters ignite and soar into the group of incoming magicians. The explosion is fantastic, accompanied by several screams.

"Back Frenda," Saten orders.

Knowing full well what it means when the possessor of the Right Eye gives instruction, Frenda leaps back without a second thought. Just as she does, two magicians break through the cloud of dust a debris. It's the big boobed bob cut and the tall lanky man. As they were at the head of the group it's no surprise they were able to move so quickly and avoid the missiles.

As Frenda steps back Agnese takes her place. With her large staff in hand, she intercepts the Amakusa leader who himself carries a sword. Saten only pays it a glance as the big boobs magician comes for her.

Leading with that familiar spear, a lightning fast strike comes for Saten's heart. The last time they fought the Academy City student barely had the reflexes to survive. This time, however, she catches the pointed weapon, with her foot.

Saten's kick was wide and sweeping, catching just behind the steel skewer and on the shaft. The impact of the blow diverts the thrust to the side, crashing into the ground and producing an impressive explosion of rubble. Saten fell victim to this attack the last time they fought, but she's far the stronger this time around. Able to divert the momentum and even the magic cast by the weapon as she wished, Saten pushed the area of effect so she wasn't at risk; much to the Amakusa Magician Girl's surprise.

But that wasn't all. After parrying the attack, Saten stepped in to very close, to the point they were nearly embracing.

"I'm not the same girl I was last time," Saten whispers into the girl's ear.

At the next moment an explosion sounds, or more specifically, a gun blast. Still, it was louder than a regular gunshot. Hidden under Saten's long coat and sleeve, is a sawed-off shotgun.

The force of the blast was all directed into the magician's gut. Except, instead of blood, gore, and all her innards, it's her clothing that's all blown away. Actually, both girls seem to suffer the impact.

As if two great powers collided, both girls are pushed back. The magician clutches at her exposed stomach and the massive purple welt already starting to form. She might have managed to remain standing upright, but the way she's clutching at herself you can image she's just broken several of her ribs. Likewise too Saten seem to be clutching at her chest, but for reasons that aren't at all apparent. She seems in pain, but there shouldn't be reason for that. Still she grits her teeth and surges through the hardship.

While both seemed to be impacted, the first to move is Saten. She leads forward with another high sweeping kick, this time aimed at the magician's head. The girl is in no condition to dodge, and takes a heavy blow, knocking her to the ground.

Disregarding the downed opponent, Saten herself seems to be panicking. Watching this swift bout from start to end, Frenda realizes something's wrong and rushes to her partner's aid.

"What happened?"

Saten doesn't respond but continues to struggle at something. Wrestling with her large coat, she finally manages to take it off. Revealed underneath is Kevlar vest, ripped in places like she'd herself been shot. Pulling her right arm out of the sleeve, revealed his the hidden sawed-off shotgun. Except, the already short barrel looks like a burst can of soda. Saten tosses the weapon away and reaches for the side of the bullet-proof vest.

When she pulls at the velcro and the pressure is released, a loud gasping breath escapes. Saten tosses to protector to the side and takes a moment to catch her breath.

"That didn't go as planned," she complains.

Looking over her friend, Frenda comments, "Did she have some kind of magic armor? Basically, you didn't see that happening?"

"I knew she had protection spells on her, but I thought a point-blank shot would have been enough to take care of it. I think it was less of me understanding magic than miscalculating the physics."

That wasn't what Frenda was asking at all, but realized the truth on her own. Frenda didn't mean Saten misjudged the consequences of her actions. What the long-time partner meant is that Saten didn't _see_ her shotgun backfiring. In other words, her Right Eye couldn't analyze Magic and see Paths at the same time. Realizing then, Frenda's hands begin to tremble.

More Amakusa are breaking through the dust cloud, but they're being intercepted by Lucia and Angelina. The tallest Catholic Nun carries with her something like a wooden carriage wheel, which she tosses then explodes. It holds the Japanese Christian at bay, but then the weapon reforms and she uses it again. Lucia too does some work with those flying coin pouches of hers, but she's also only able to keep the enemies away. Both are good at fighting against large groups, but lack the necessary firepower to really put a dent in this 10:1 scenario. The nuns' greatest offensive threat is being effectively held by the Amakusa leader.

"Hey," Frenda taps on the shoulder of her partner who's still catching her breath.

Knowing exactly what she means, Saten nods and tells her, "Yeah."

The Agnese Forces have blown the subway tunnels and destroyed the only land paths over, or under, the Thames, but the nearest subway platform from Saten and co's present location are at least several blocks away. At this rate the group won't last these few minutes until the rest of their force arrives.

"Alright girls, it's been fun, but we'll run off now!" Saten yells.

"""What!""" Agnese, Lucia, and Angelina all cry.

Just like that, Saten and Frenda break off into a run and leave their temporary cohorts behind. The nuns would protest if they could, but they're all to busy fighting for their lives. The Amakusa on the other hand, spot the fleeing pair as the weak link, splitting and chasing after the foes who dared turn their back on the battlefield.

Both Saten and Frenda only glance back to make sure at least some of the Amakusa are following. Between Lucia and Angelina, they had a decent defensive wall, but the numbers were too far skewed against them. Hopefully subtracting the forces that split and are pursuing the two runaways will have them able to keep it up until backup arrives.

Satisfied with the number of pursuers, the pair change directions and head into a large office building. Frenda tosses a rocket and blows open the front glass door. Without missing a step they enter.

Inside is a wide open main hall with stairs at each end leading to the floor above, and elevators reaching higher than that. It's a somewhat narrow design, longer than it is wide. Still, there's plenty of room for this group of about 10 to throw down.

As it's somewhat narrow, the exit to the other side of the building isn't more than 30 meters from the front. Frenda tosses another rocket while Saten starts flipping furniture. An effort seemingly futile, anyone who knows anything about this girl should realize it's not.

The Amakusa rush into the building not more than a count of 10 behind the girls. Frenda stands at the rear exit waiting for her friend, and Saten begins slowly backing away from the caught-up pursuers.

"This game of tag is over," one of the Amakusa comments.

Saten softly laughs at the execution of such a cliché line. She stands tall and faces them.

"This isn't a game at all. It's a trap."

Pointing up, the Amakusa follow her lead and look to this first floor's ceiling. Scribbled all across the top are white lines that nearly look like chalk, but the texture is far too smooth. To say the least they have no idea what it may signify.

Saten sighs, "If any of you were from Academy City you'd know to run by now. Frenda."

"Gotcha!"

From under her skirt she pulls what nearly looks like a spark plug and toss it to the ceiling. It accurately connects with one of the white lines. While those from the Magic Side didn't know what those lines could have been, the moment they see the bright spark following the trail, they realize what's about to occur. The white spark follows the white trail, all of it, just like a flame following a bomb's fuse. While the lines don't lead to a bomb, they do run across the entire length, on ever floor, of this building.

Saten and Frenda have been planning for this night for the past nine days. Saten and Frenda had plenty of time to set up traps, weapon caches, alternate routes, and so on. This very building they standing in they've rigged to collapse if they so need.

As the tape-like explosive eats through all the steel supports on every floor, Saten turns to her partner at the rear exit. Sprinting with all her might, the Amakusa are left with only a moment to decide on a course of action. Already is the building crumbling under the lack of support for it's own weight. Parts of the floor above fall, complete collapse soon.

Some maintain their courage and chase after the girls, while others turn tail and attempt the entrance from whence they came. Whichever direction they choose however, they have to climb over and run around all the furniture Saten haphazardly overturned. It wasn't much more than a step, but it slows them down.

Frenda exits a step ahead, and no sooner does Saten leap into open air and all of the upper floor's contents fall in a wave. Both girls are quickly lost in a choking cloud as an entire 10 story building collapses behind them. The earth shakes horribly, dozens of widows of nearby building effortlessly shattering from the environmental effect, as hundreds of tons collapse. Even the fighting between the Agnese and Amakusa are brought to a screeching halt as they brace themselves and are lost in the suffocating haze.

Choking is heard near the site of the collapse.

"You dead yet?"

"No."

"Didn't you have the gas masks?"

"I had them in my coat, which I left back at the bridge when my gun backfired."

"Why did you leave it back there! Didn't you have all your impractical weapons you bought back in Russia in it!"

"But it was heavy and I didn't have that much oxygen being supplied to my brain at the time!"

"Don't get snippy with me! I wasn't the one who shot myself!"

"It wasn't on purpose! Magic is a pain in the ass!"

"It is!"

Fed up with the situation as it was, Frenda reached inside her skirt and took small handfuls of what appeared to be putty. Sticking small, cylindrical devices into them, she tosses them high into the air. At their apex, she thumbs the device used to blow the small charges that triggered the spell which dropped the bridges. A mid-air explosion results.

In an instant their immediate area is cleared of the choking cloud. Only about 50 meters is cleared, with a larger doughnut of a cloud still surrounding them. They're rising from the ground covered in a veil of gray. Both escaped eminent destruction, but the same can't be said of the 10 or so Amakusa. They're buried under those tons of rubble, alive or otherwise.

Hacking up all the dust that entered their lungs, it takes several seconds before the two girls can even move. They sit on their backsides so they can have a moment to recuperate and take in all this fresh air.

Looking over the destruction wrought, Frenda seems fit to comment, "Basically, we're not even 100 meters from where we started, and already we're dropping buildings on people."

"Yeah, well, I ran out of tanks."

"Do you even have any weapons now that you forgot your jacket?"

"Unfortunately I had to toss my arm blade as it got damaged from the shotgun backfire. I do have emergency knives strapped to my calves, and the baton on my belt, but other than that I only have small tools."

Frenda sighs. After all that preparation and Saten forgot key elements at the last moment. Well, it's not like they lost anything critical. Even if they have less tools at their disposal, they can still accomplish their task without them.

"By the way," Frenda asks nonchalantly, "who that?"

They'd been staring at her for a while. A dark-skinned woman in a black dress with wild blonde hair that resembled a lion's mane is standing atop the mountain of rubble; been standing as soon as the dust cleared. From the two girls position it looked like she was marking something with chalk.

"No idea. She's obviously not Amakusa."

"What do you think she's doing?"

"No idea. But obviously nothing good for us."

No sooner than Saten saying this does the mountain of rubble stir. Unnaturally it does, like a creature of great size waking from slumber. Something of massive strength lifts the rubble from underneath. No, it's the very rubble itself. It's been given life and answers at it's master's call. A hulking Goliath of concrete, rebar, pvc, and remaining construction of the building rises and towers over the dark-skinned magician. It is easily over 4 meters in height.

Meanwhile Saten and Frenda remained sitting as the concrete golem is born. They watch with interest as if this were nothing more than a rare monster encounter while lazing on the couch and playing an RPG.

For a moment both girls have no idea what to say.

Frenda is the first to break the silence, "I still have rockets, but I don't think it'll be enough."

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Saten stands, "Naw, one will be enough. Gimme one of those plastique, I'll take care of this."

Frenda gave a look of "are you crazy," but didn't feel like arguing. Retrieving a chunk of putty-like explosive, she handed it and a wireless blasting cap fuse to her partner.

The magician and her golem waited politely for the girls to stand up and face her. Her blonde brows narrow as only one of them does.

"I don't suppose you'd just turn the other way and let us go about our business?"

The magician scowls and shouts, swinging about her chalk like it was a baton, "I don't know what you want here, but I'm putting a stop to you reign of terror!"

"Thought not."

* * *

 _Surprised? I nearly am. I had such a struggle with this chapter, partly between creative balances, and just a lack of time behind a keyboard. My RL job has been a bitch. I've lost hours, practically been demoted, and just have been willing myself not to burn the entire place down. But that's RL stuff that none of you really care about. The biggest issue was that I wrote the conclusion backwards. That means...I'm done! The story's complete and I need only proofread and do some minor rewrites!_

 _I won't swamp you with a dump of chapters, but they will be coming quick. Like, very quick. No more than one per day, but don't expect a stupid 4 month long hiatus (I can't believe it really took me this long to post a chapter) for the remainder of the story._

 _So buckle your seat belts, because the conclusion is going to be a dozy. I thank you all for for everyone who's stuck with me this long. I might not write author's notes in the coming chapters, but know I'll at least let you guys know what's going on with me before it's all over._

 _For now, look forward to rapid releases. Till next time._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	34. A Certain Lost World II

**A Certain Lost World II**

As the golem roars as would any beast whose sole purpose is destruction, Saten reaches for her hip. Looped to her belt is a holster, but not for a gun. It's a small cylindrical instrument, but when pressed on the release at the bottom of the grip, it extends in a slick motion. It's a titanium rod, a baton, measuring a total of 78 centimeters in length. It wasn't quite a baseball bat, but it's exceptionally light weight and convenient retractable size made it the perfect weapon to be concealed in an urban sprawl. She felt it would truly serve her well.

And it would have to serve her more than just "well."

The 10 ton mass of debris charges, Saten likewise follows, climbing up the ruined building. She hops between segments of concrete to ascend. The beast's arm span and reach far exceeds the girl's own, so before Saten can even think of attacking, it strikes. It targets the girl, crushing upon the spot she was at only a moment before.

Saten skipped away at the last second, bounding between slabs as a frog might lily pads. This young woman proves incredibly nimble and accurate as she can perform such a feat without a single slip or error. The monster golem, or even it's castor for that matter, aren't. As it's ridiculous size builds from and disrupts the debris pile, segments shift, miniature landslides occur, and footing is anything but stable. Fighting in this condition it cannot utilize it's maximum potential, but it's still plenty deadly as it is. Case in point-

As the dark-skinned magician thought she realized this terrorist's ploy of circling around, the leaps are timed and she commands the golem to attack where Saten is about to land. The timing is perfect.

Just as Saten's feet touch ground from her previous leap, a fist the size of a car crashes upon that exact location. Undoubtedly the girl's human body should have been massively tenderized after such an impossible impact, but what results is not a bloody pile of meat. Instead, without any prior warning, the fist that was going to crush the girl suddenly explodes; the debris which made up it's mass being hurled in inconsequential directions.

"What?" the magician cries.

Saten remains standing on the landmass that should have been crushed by the golem, completely unharmed. Entirely unblemished, she holds her baton in a thrust position. Her stance is like that of an amateur fencer.

The golem's fist might have been destroyed, but the stump or an arm that remains could still reach the girl, and she's stopped jumping around. Before any sense of the situation could be made, the magician commands the golem to strike again. The broken arm is hurled again, but this time the consequence is witnessed entirely.

Doing little than could be imagined, indeed Saten stabbed at the Goliath of concrete and steel. Except, that lightweight baton proves indestructible against the tons of construction. The entire arm of the golem is blown away.

"How, how are you doing this?" further does the magician scream.

Saten brings her baton before her face, as might a fencer before a duel. Her Right Eye has a pale glow underneath the starlit night.

"Your golem mimics a human in shape, but it's both superior and inferior in construction. It might be made of harder stuff than a body like mine, but it's got series of arteries and nerves just like everybody else. It's got pressure points, but unlike humans, that thing breaks apart when they're hit."

The magician reels, but her expression is somewhat subdued. She knows this to be the truth, but,

"You couldn't possibly see them!"

To this Saten merely grins. She doesn't need to give away all her secrets, does she?

The monster roars, masses of the fallen building floating into the air and converging on that damaged arm. Even if pieces of it are blown away, it can simply put itself back together. And it does. While Saten's feat is incredible, this construct of magic has incredible regenerative abilities, and as long as usable materials are nearby it won't run out anytime soon. At this rate Saten will be first to tire.

The newly-formed first is swung again, but Saten leaps away instead of taking it head on. Slight distance is placed between them and the magician sees an opportunity. Instead of pursuing or regrouping, she commands the golem to strike low. As in the ground.

As they were fighting atop a collapsed office building, underneath were tons of material waiting to be used. It all made excellent ammo when the giant hand scooped some up and hurled. Any piece of the destroyed structure could easily shatter a fragile human body if it hits, and a shotgun blast torrent would do no different even if it's opponent could somehow read the construct's "pressure points."

Except that wasn't all of what Saten's Right Eye could see. Instantly did she understand the creatures makeup and how the magic flowed within it's body, and also without. Saten can see how it's being controlled, the proverbial strings leading the puppet. To her, all of this monster's moves are horribly choreographed, including this latest rock throw. So the moment she leaped back and gave an opportunity to her opponent, she immediately took it away.

A moment after leaping back, she immediately turns right back around and leaps forward. The hail of debris has a relatively low area of affect at that close a range, and Saten narrows through that gap and takes on the golem directly.

With making such a massive motion, and missing, the creature can't simply readjust itself in time. Saten has closed in to extremely close distance. What's to be expected she doesn't charge into it directly but angles herself between it's legs. But before she completely passes, with her baton she stabs into the heel of the beast. It's entire leg is blown away and it immediately loses it's balance, falling. There's no way Saten would let herself get caught underneath. She's well out of there before that happens.

Now nothing stands between Saten and the dark-skinned magician. All this is happening too fast and the magician is slow to react. Immediately does she attempt to back away, but unlike Saten, the magician isn't keenly athletic and coordinated. She stumbles upon the uneven surface of the collapsed building.

Saten thrusts, easily reaching the magician and slipping through her pathetic guard. The strike lands true and the woman's entire body jolts in recoil. She's hit, hard, in the dead center of the chest. If this weapon was a true sword, she would have just been run through. Instead the baton hits with the force of a piston and lifts her entire body off the ground. Let alone the state of her ribs, the fall back onto the pile of debris has suffered her numerous consequential injuries. Her body and dress are battered by the numerous impacts with the uneven ground.

But tumbling down this jagged hill isn't enough for the magician to completely lose her senses. In a desperate attempt, she commands the golem for one final attack. Even as it falls due to the loss of a leg, it angles it's body for a final swing. Something like a professional wrestling move, it drops a swinging backhand onto the girl.

Also was this seen through as well. Saten leaps high, backflips, and misses the dropped attack entirely. Had the beast been on proper footing such an attempt wouldn't have been so easy, and Saten doesn't even stumble as she comes to land on the topside of the golems arm. A cackling sneer is had on her face as she peers down at the magician who's been battered by the fall.

Saten's next maneuver stumps her, however. Instead of going after the magician now that the golem is immobile, she pays a _coup de grace_. Leaping back onto the golem's shoulder, she climbs onto it's back as it's trying to roll itself upright. Reversing the grip on her baton, she stabs into what would be the creature's neck. If it were a human, Saten's target would be the spinal cord. Hitting that area with all her might, the "light" suddenly goes out of the golem. It simply slumps over and no longer functions. It has "died."

"You fool!" the magician curses.

Already has she written further with her chalk. While Saten didn't have a view of it last time, from her high ground she does. This must be the spell to create the golem, and it's already been cast.

In the end the creature is just a doll made from parts. If the first is destroyed, she need only to make another. Just like before, pieces of debris gather and form into a second golem. In just a couple seconds it's like Saten's previous accomplishment meant absolutely nothing.

Gathering herself at the side of her newly constructed weapon, the magician shakes off the pain of her previous injuries. It's going to take more than a little fall to take her out of this fight.

"Is that it?" the magician mocks. "Is that the best you got?"

Saten just smiles and takes no offensive action.

"Frenda! Do it now!"

From the distance a faint, "Got it!" is heard.

Hearing the voice of somewhat who has yet to engage in battle, this immediately drew concern from the magician. She didn't entirely understand how these two destroyed the building previously, but it's use has been expended and couldn't possibly still survive underneath all this rubble, could it? Did they really set a trap for the magician? She edges just a bit closer to the leg of the golem for safety.

Only a moment before did the magician realize it, but that was merely a coincidence because it was within her line of sight. On the back of the golem's thigh, very near where her head is now, there's a small piece of putty stuck there. There's a pin-like electrode piercing into the clay. Her eyes register a small flash, a spark, as the detonator ignites.

The next moment an explosion rocks the beast's massive frame. It's not enough to destroy it outright, but the woman hiding behind is easily lost in the blast.

It was after Saten thrust and sent the magician tumbling down the hill of debris. By studying the golem with her Right Eye, Saten knew about it's infinitely regenerating structure by taking whatever material is nearby into it's body. So if she destroyed this current one and the proper magician were to make another, the former Level 0 esper knew how it would construct itself anew. She tossed Frenda's C4 onto a piece of concrete that would make the golem's new left leg. Then to make certain it would happen, she finished off the original.

The dark magician's body is hurled unceremoniously into the air. She wasn't vaporized outright, and the C4 wasn't stuck with pieces of shrapnel like a grenade, so the woman wasn't blown to pieces. While it was in no ways pleasant, there's still the possibility of survival. The magician crashes into the ground well outside the hill of debris, not bracing herself in the slightest. At the very least the woman suffered a severe concussion, if not killed outright. One way or the other, it's clear she's out of the fight.

Seeing the magician go flying, Frenda finally approaches her partner, ready to move on, "So, is it finally-"

"GGGGOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" roars the golem.

Even without a master, the magical conjuration thrashes about. Saten, who never drifted away her focus, aptly dodges and skips down the rubble to the side of her friend. The beast gives her only passing notice as something more important holds it's attention. Namely, sucking up even more debris and growing larger. Six, seven, nine, ten meters tall does it grow. In time it will suck up and absorb the entire building Saten and Frenda dropped on the Amakusa.

While Frenda watches on in horror, Saten retracts her baton and turns around.

"Alright, time to go."

Dumbfounded, it's all the petite blonde can do is moan and point.

"What? You think I can stop _that_ thing?" Laughing silently to herself, "That's not happening. No, without it's master it's just going to rampage around at whatever's near. So it's best we're not."

Not that Frenda was the responsible type or even cleaned up after her own messes, but this was a level even beyond her. The Agnese Forces or the Amakusa are going to have a real bad time trying to calm this thing down.

With the massive beast paying them no particular mind, Saten and Frenda make a mad dash back onto the road leading to Saint George's Cathedral. With the Amakusa and golem at their rear, what else could they have to face?

They get about halfway before they're met with their next obstacle. With the courtyard of the cathedral visible down the street, a solitary figure stand within their path. It's another of the church, a priest. A foreigner in Academy City, in his country of origin he doesn't at all appear out of place. It's a tall red-haired boy with a lit cigarette in his mouth. Patiently he's been waiting as if this had been a prearranged date.

Both Saten and Frenda naturally come to a stop, but the still-esper naturally backs behind her newly-magician friend. There's an intuition within the mercenary warning her that this young man is dangerous. More so than even the Amakusa gang and the golem.

"Sorry," Saten speaks out, "did I keep you waiting?"

Stiyl doesn't respond immediately, only sighs. It takes a moment before he finally says, "You've changed."

Saten mumbles, "You're supposed to say 'I only just got here myself.'" Now, in a regular tone, "What else do you expect to happen when you make an enemy of the world?"

Not showing visible reaction to the question, Stiyl in turn asks, "I once offered you protection under our English Church. What could you possibly want to make you turn your fangs on us?"

Of those on the Magic Side, Saten's known him the longest. Her introduction to the magic world, she can't help but feel tinges of regret. However, her resolve is stronger than steel and won't consider backing down at this stage.

"You know that this world is lost, that at any moment it can end and we'll all be blinked out of existence. If Touma-kun does not exist in this world, it's already doomed to vanish. Fiamma tried to prevent it, but the world's salvation would be my damnation. I've found a way to return to him, and the key to it is in that very building right in front of me!"

Still does Stiyl not visible react, but he's paying very close attention all the same. He weighs in and makes a very simple observation.

"If saving this world is to damn you, then for you to return to that young man's side, would that forever doom us? Is that what you're saying?"

For the kindness he once showed her, Saten won't be anything but honest.

"Yes."

"So to get what you want, you would destroy the world?"

"Yes."

Taking a long drag of his cigarette, Saten's video game end boss declaration doesn't phase him, but it still gives him a lot to think over. If he's leaning in the direction of helping her or attacking, it certainly isn't clear.

"Magic God Othinus might have created this world for the sole purpose of trapping Kamijou Touma, but that doesn't mean I'm some kind of novel background character who only appears for a few scenes and disappears. Not just me, but everyone on this Lost World is alive and have our own hopes and dreams, even without Kamijou Touma. This world, any world can still exist without him."

To this, Saten retorts with only three words.

" _Not for me_."

For the first time Stiyl is shaken. Saten did not protest his statement, she protested the very world. In all his life he's never encountered someone like this. It might be common in comic books and manga, but in real life there's absolutely nobody who honestly wants to destroy the world. Saten Ruiko truthfully and heartfeltly desires the destruction of every single soul on the planet.

If there was a path that didn't lead to the two of them fighting, it never existed in the first place. Stiyl realizes talking any further is pointless.

"Whatever it is you want inside that church, I can't let you have it."

"The entire world is trying to stop me, what good do you think you can do?"

"I can do this!"

Nearly like lightning, a red bolt streaks directly from magician to young woman. But she reacts, swinging and flicking her wrist as if mere afterthought. The baton has been extended in her hand, retrieved in such a fluid motion the magician didn't even see it. Not only that, the red bolt, a genuine fireball, is batted away. It's knocked away into the endless expanse, crashing somewhere and ruining someone's day.

Stiyl is surprised, but not dumbfounded. As a combat magician, he's a top tier veteran. The look in his eyes is the same as Saten's, a soldier who can brave the harsh battlefields of war and take their part in slaughter. If not before, he now fully realizes this isn't the same scared little girl he met in Academy City. She truly has been fighting the entire world, and she has flourished.

"I thought you said you were a magician," the true magician observes the lack of magic she's using.

"And I thought I told you the entire world was my enemy. Your little embers aren't going to stop me."

It took all of Saten's nerve to keep a straight face. That fireball was no joke and took all of her reflexes to miraculously bat it away. Of course it wasn't as simple as that. Saten didn't touch the fireball at all, but disrupted the magic's propulsion by stirring the air currents in a way that wouldn't effect real fire, but magic. Also, she's damn lucky to have purchased a baton made of titanium, which has excellent heat absorption qualities. The handle of her baton, however, doesn't and is already starting to melt around her fingers. It might end up costing her a hand if he sends even one more her way.

Stiyl observes closely, but doesn't notice the inconsistency with her hand. He does, however, plan very strategically for his next move.

Frenda tugs at the hem of her partner's blouse. Even she realizes the situation is very bad. The firepower they retain on-hand has dwindled. Saten has her baton and a couple of knives, but that's it. Frenda still carries explosives, but as this magician's element of choice happens to be fire it isn't even safe for her to be standing within ten meters of him. Her own options are severely limited as well.

Silently Saten signals by grasping onto her partner's shoulder and drawing her closer. It isn't time for either of them to move yet. They need to wait for Stiyl to make a mistake and take advantage of it.

After taking a long drag, he seems to have come to a decision. The change in his expression is subtle, but it makes both the girls' break out in goose flesh.

"You've known me as Stiyl Magnus, but my magic name is Fortis931, the mighty one."

He halts, as if waiting for Saten to respond. He gave his magic name, so is he expecting the (false) female magician to do the same? As she's never been a proper magic user, of course she doesn't have one. Although, while she hasn't been proven as a magician, she has been recognized as a witch.

With a wide grin on her face, "Oh yeah, well, my magic name is Morena310, the Winter Witch." Pointing, "The one who will become a Magic God!"

Taking her declaration as anything but incredulous, he pushes out the thoughts of the Morena he remembers from the newspapers. Now isn't the time to be distracted.

Taking the cigarette from he lips, he flicks it right at his opponent.

"Flames."

The rolled wad of tobacco combusts, erupting in a fireball too large from what should have been considering it's mass. Obviously the work of magic, it remains in place as if becoming the center, or vortex, of flames.

"One of the five elements that makes up to world, the great original flame," Stiyl speaks, obviously casting his magic. "The light that brings the blessing of life, and the light of judgment that brings punishment to the wicked." Flames from somewhere outside gathers in that one spot. "While it instills gentle blessings, it is also the chilling touch of misfortune that destroys the cold darkness." Saten and Frenda would like to do something to stop this, but the fireball is blocking their path on the street. "It's name is Flame, and it's function is a sword. Manifest thyself! Feed upon me to give thee power!"

Birthing with a roar, the flames have changed shape. Taking the basic form of a man, it's three meters tall and difficult to even look at. It's heat is intense, fraying the girls' hair just by standing near. Anything would be completely incinerated if they were to fall within it's grasp.

"If you're willing to cause so much destruction trying to achieve your goals," Stiyl faces them as a true enemy, "then my Witch Hunter King, Innocentius, will stop you!"

It was more a less a joke about the witch thing, but it's too late to laugh about it now! Saten charges forward in a near suicidal dash. Even Stiyl is perturbed, knowing full well that stick in her hand won't be able to do a thing to Innocentius.

"Go!" he commands after hesitating. "Stop her!"

Innocentius roars and follows through and instructed. It swings a burning right arm with all the destructive force of a wildfire-

Saten leaps just a moment before. She's far too short to make a single bound and reach her enemy, but that doesn't seem to be the point. Using her baton, she stabs into the ground.

"Stop!" she roars, twisting her grip and ripping something that appears to have been stuck on the ground.

And then, unbelievable to everybody, Innocentius obeys, stopping short of clubbing Saten and turning her to ash.

"What?" Stiyl most of all can't believe what happened.

"Heh, made it," Saten laughs pathetically.

Standing up and stepping away, underneath where she stabbed is what resembles a playing card. A figure had been inscribed upon it. It's destruction is what resulted in the conjuration of flame stopping.

"What is that?" Frenda asks.

"A rune," she doesn't actually know if it's true name, but borrowed information on all the video games she's played. "Basically, if we destroy these we destroy that thing."

"That's impossible! I've scattered over 50,000 cards surrounding St. George's Cathedral! You'll never be able to destroy them all, and you shouldn't have been able to stop Innocentius by destroying a single one of them! If one's destroyed there are others in the area that will still allow it to move!"

Frenda looks around and indeed finds hundreds of those rune inscribed cards on the street, nearby walls and fences, street lights, and so forth. How had she not seen them before? The snow must cover a bunch, but there's many of them that are plainly visible.

Saten and her Right Eye also hadn't noticed them. At least, until Stiyl activated his magic. And when he did, the surrounding area lit up like a Christmas tree. Indeed the proper magician was correct, and destroying a single rune card shouldn't have much of an affect, however-

"The way you set up your spell with these cards, their placement can be haphazard or random, but just because I destroy one doesn't mean the remaining 49,999 will pick up the slack. There is a very deliberate flow of magic. It's not a simple grid-like matrix, but a complex array. If one is destroyed, the arrangement will shift and compensate, but there are key central nodes that handles the communication before the adjustment can be made. Just think of it as middle-management. Take out the supervisor, and his underlings won't have any idea what to do."

Indeed, within this crowded blanket of rune cards, there are 40 or so supervisors who direct them. With each supervisor that's destroyed, a collection of cards become inactive; shrinking the area where Innocentius can move. If all the supervisors can be destroyed, the Witch Hunter King shall be defeated. All Saten needs to do is avoid it's blows while she gradually whittles it down.

Which she cannot possibly do. First, they aren't fighting on some kind of flat plane where there are no obstacle hampering maneuverability. Second, that one supervisor was the only one within the vicinity, creating only a small safe area in where the girls currently stand, and a bit to their rear. To reach the next nearest, they'd have to get passed that giant manifestation of fire. Just a single hit from Innocentius would turn Saten to ash, magic Right Eye or no. Saten talked big, but she only managed to craft a small breathing room. Even with that, they don't even hold an advantage in this battle.

Calmly the girl glances to her rear. As long as they don't move, neither will Innocentius. But the advantage belongs to the home team, and the longer this drags out the worse the position is for the girls. The rest of the Agnese Forces must have regrouped and are taking on the Amakusa, but there's no telling how that battle now fares with the appearance of the rampaging golem. And just because they blew up the bridges and drowned the subway tunnels, that didn't mean there was no way to now cross the river Thames. Of course there are still boats, and once the London forces realizes the true target of this attack is on this end, they'll do just that. Saten's options are extremely limited and time is rapidly running out.

"Frenda," speaking in a low tone so the magician won't overhear, "use one of your rockets and get that stone bastard's attention."

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I'm out of options. Do it."

With reluctance Frenda reaches into her skirt and retrieves yet another rocket. Flinging into the air, the fuel ignites and hurls directly into the now 15 meter tall creature of rock given life. In comparison, the detonation is pathetic and effects it in no visible way, but it certainly did get it's attention.

"What are you doing?" Stiyl screams.

The golem's massive frame turns to the source of the attack. Whatever had it's attention before doesn't any longer. At a slow step but long strides, it approaches the trio plus Innocentius.

"That's one impressive monster you control there," Saten compliments, "I could prepare tanks, helicopters, and every kind of rocket and gun and I still probably couldn't defeat that thing. But I haven't survived fighting the entire world by tackling it with brute force," the golem is now incredibly close, crushing nearby homes and building with each step, "but by stealing the weapons of my enemies and using it against them!"

Saten image is lost as the massive golem's arm crashes where she stands, from Stiyl's perspective. Of course he wouldn't believe Saten would just simply let herself get crushed, so it's obvious she'd move out of the way and dodge. But he's lost sight of her, and soon enough loses sight of almost everything. The 15 meter tall golem demolished the entire street underneath the weight of one of it's punches. The asphalt rends like tinfoil, the sewer underneath collapses, and water mains rupture. A choking haze immediately surrounds the area, but nothing like what did when an entire building fell. The cloud clears soon enough.

And then only Innocentius and Stiyl stand before the golem. While this was normally a construct of one of the magician's allies, without it's master the golem is just a mindless beast. And everything before a mindless beast is an enemy.

The golem swings again, this time targeting Innocentius. While one might expect one monster to be equal to another, the flame spirit is completely blown away. It wasn't without affect, however. As the stone fist is retracted, it glows red and has lost most of it's shape.

Stiyl retreated several paces to keep from harm. This situation might appear dire, but his expression register no more than annoyance. With a snap of his finger Innocentius reforms out of the very air. As long as the creature resides within it's field of runes it can move however it likes, and reform as many times as it likes. This is far from over.

While damage has appeared via the golem's molten hand and Innocentius is still 100%, that doesn't mean it holds the advantage. As the flame spirit is destroyed it will have to move back, the golem forward. Eventually it will be pushed to the edge of the rune field and be destroyed completely, Stiyl himself shortly thereafter. Stiyl can't let the golem have it's way with him.

"Go," he commands.

As if laughing itself, the crackle of Innocentius' flames intensifies. Flames extend from it's right hand and form into a shape. For a moment it appears to be a sword, but as it smooths into finer detail it's clearly not. It's a cross, the same on which the Son of God was crucified. Innocentius swings it around like a club.

This time with the golem smashes upon Innocentius, the flames aren't immediately doused. The burning cross keeps shape, proving just as sturdy, if not more so, than the construction of the stone beast. As the concrete, steel, and rebar melt under the intense heat of the cross.

As it's clear who now holds the advantage and who'll eventually win this fight, a figure flies overhead. Actually, two. Leaping so far as to land behind the magician commanding Innocentius, Stiyl can't help but shout in surprise.

"What?"

Peeking behind them, Saten and Frenda show him their pearly whites.

"It's been fun catching up, but can you take care of that thing for us?"

Without sharing another word one way or the other, the girls sprint away towards Saint George's Cathedral.

When the golem struck their location, of course the two girls dove away to dodge. While they didn't completely avoid harm, a big stupid beast is a big stupid beast. They took cover under it's own legs, and being so tall couldn't so much as look straight down. While it turned it's focus on Innocentius, they climbed the golem's legs to it's back. When it and the fire spirit faced each other in deadlock, they sprint down it's arm and leaped over all harm. With both dangers now at their back, the fled straight ahead to their ultimate goal.

"Are you sure you don't want me to finish him off?" Frenda certainly had the means to do so now that a magic fire giant wasn't standing in her way.

"Forget it," Saten speaks while continuing to sprint. "If we take him out then we have to deal with the golem again. Better we let them keep each other company. The instant we get a hold of Index we win. The entire Magic Side won't be able to stop me when that happens."

A cocky attitude and Frenda hopes her partner isn't counting her chickens before they hatch, but she's doing her best to stay positive. While she might have known about Magic as an esper, her experience with it had been slim at best. What she's seen since joining up with Saten has left her floored more than a time or two. Tonight was nowhere near an exception.

Finally they make it to the cathedral grounds. They stop just outside the sidewalk. The past nine days in London, they never got this close. All enemies stand at their rear, and nobody currently obstructs their path. Just one more step and their treasure will be in reach.

Just as they take that one step, the door to the Saint George's Cathedral opens.

Out comes a woman.


	35. A Certain Lost World III

**A Certain Lost World III**

Instinctively does Saten take a step back.

Frenda didn't catch this from her friend at first, and for a moment faces the woman who stepped outside Saint George's Cathedral by herself. Upon notice she's up front, immediately does the blonde mercenary retreat to the rear of her partner.

Woman might be a bit much. She appears young, college years at least. But robes such as her could never be obtained by someone inexperienced. Like the priest before her, the woman is donned in holy attire. Over a beige robe is a golden shawl and cape, adorned with religiously significant accents. She wears no headpiece, but possesses flowing golden hair that is folded in on itself, clearly longer than she is tall. While her blue eyes might be clear, there is evident ruthlessness behind them. Just by revealing her presence, one who's honed their sense on the Dark Side such as Frenda, can feel the woman's pressure and tell she's incredibly dangerous.

Saten on the other hand; it's not the clear authority of position, the expression that would remain undaunted with a blade against her neck, or the fact she's the one who stands behind some of the most powerful spell casters Saten's ever met. No, what really disturbs the young girl is the simple fact that this woman is a terribly powerful magician.

Make no mistake, the Right Eye isn't some kind of scouter that can measure an enemy's potential like some kind of shonen battle manga. It's much simpler than that. The Right Eye triggers in the presence of magic; in preparation, activation, held in delay, or when encountering a spiritual item. At this moment, the woman possesses all of them. She's casting, holds spells in reserve, and possesses a myriad of tools at her disposal. Truly is this woman a walking arsenal, and all of her guns are presently focused on the two of them. As simply as breathing could she wipe the two girls off the face of the planet. Saten hasn't felt such clear and present threat since Fiamma.

But then again, Saten and Frenda killed Fiamma.

Reminding herself that every foe they've faced thus far has been much stronger than themselves, and all have meet the same fate, Saten is able to collect herself and face yet another monument blocking their path.

"(Thee hast ravished mine own fair city. Couldst thy goal be'est worth all this destruction?)"

The native girl in holy robes spoke to her guests in Japanese. Even as her native language, the modern Saten Ruiko has no idea what she's saying. Likewise is Frenda entirely lost. They don't know if they should speak up and correct her foreign language skills or not.

"(Speaketh, 'r thee simply hath lost thy mind?)"

"We," putting up a brave front, "we can speak English."

Cheeks lightly blushing, the tips of her ears red, her facial muscles don't react in the slightest. But they're straining. Oh so clearly are they straining.

"So, are you the head of the English Church?"

"That I am. Archbishop Laura Stuart, head of the 0th Parish, Necessarius. It seems fitting that I introduce myself after knowing so much about you, Ruiko Saten, possessor of the Right Eye of Magic God Othinus."

Having her name known isn't particularly alarming at this late a game, but to have the origin of her Right Eye also known is enough to give pause. Fiamma had more than a general idea, but his position as God's Right Seat likely gave him an intimate knowledge of the secrets of the world, original or no. But he certainly didn't appear to be the social butterfly, so Saten doubts he would have shared this information freely, if at all.

"Surprised," Laura takes a few short steps from the cathedral, "I've known about, and followed you for a fairly long time now, Ruiko. Well, I guess I should say both you and Frenda there."

At hearing her name called the blonde mercenary takes a defensive stance. It's one thing to identify the girl at the helm, but to name the sidekick who always stuck to the shadows is another. A Dark Side veteran, anonymity comes as natural as walking on two legs. Frenda would never be so careless, so the fact Laura knows the petite blonde's name holds significance. She just doesn't know to what end.

Saten speaks up, "If you know so much about us, you should know why we're here."

"Undoubtedly," Laura speaks with a sigh. "You need the power of Index to fully tap into that Right Eye to transcend into a Magic God. At that point you will devour everything and return to the world where Touma Kamijou exists. Tell me if I've made a mistake."

No, she hasn't. And maybe, more than anything, that makes her all the more terrifying. Saten has never run across this woman, never even heard of such a person as Laura Stewart even existing. Even if she is one of the main heads on the Magic Side, how in the world could she possibly know this much? Could it be possible, she knows _everything?_

"This might not be a world where Touma Kamijou exists," Laura continues, "but is it really so bad? At this point you're nearly a god already, and even if you aren't a _magic_ one, there's still plenty you can find for yourself here. Is it really so bad that you'd destroy the entire world just to return to your _crush_? In this world, with your power, you could have practically anyone and anything. Why are you so hung up on just one boy?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Laura's response is simply shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, it makes you do stupid things."

At first she was merely screaming and running for dear life, and events unfolded to where she suddenly found herself to be very powerful. Could she find someone she could love more than Touma-kun? Perhaps, but- no, she's had her answer for the longest time now.

"It's not about me, it's about Touma-kun. I might be able to love someone other than him, but Touma-kun will never find anyone who loves him as much as I do. He doesn't have the power to bend and manipulate the world towards him, in fact he's more or less the world's punching bag, but," Saten's thoughts briefly sway towards Misaka Mikoto, "he deserves the greatest love imaginable. He deserves someone who would crush the entire world to be with him. And that's exactly what I intend to do."

Laura hears all this and doesn't react with shock or offense. In fact she appears a little bit bored. Looking over the two girls' shoulders, she somewhat frowns at the apparent fighting that's still a too far away.

"Hmm, I guess that's all well and good for you, but the rest of us on this world aren't so willing to give it up. Fiamma of the Right was rather rude to me when he came to London, but at least he was able to set the ground work for this world to be saved. It might be difficult without the Star of Bethlehem, but with your Right Eye, I can still save the world from destruction. We can talk all we want, but this is only ending one of two ways. But I have to ask, are you truly okay with snuffing this entire world out of existence? Are you truly fine with killing over 10 billion people, let alone trillions of other life forms?"

Saten grits her teeth, but not because of the question asked. She's perfectly capable of answering that question, but it would more than likely lead to an argument that would go on and on in circles. Laura Stewart, she's buying time. So instead of engaging any further, the mastermind behind this assault on London keeps her mouth shut.

Seeing that the girl no longer desires to share words, the woman sighs, "I guess my attempt at buying time was pointless. Even after all this while, my subordinates still haven't caught up to you two. Honestly, how could just two little girls thwart an entire kingdom originating in magic. I blame that brat Carissa for only strengthening her right hand while leaving her left to wither. If we still had the Agnese Forces or Kaori Kanzaki you never would have gotten this far."

With this said one would expect this final conflict to finally ignite. However, Saten remains firm while Laura looks to the girl like she commands the white pieces in chess. Certainly as the archbishop is defending and the two girls from Academy City attacking, so the onus is on them to take the first move. Yet they remain still.

"What, not going to attack? I already confessed I was merely buying time with that conversation, so why aren't you moving?"

It's not that Saten doesn't want to, but that she can't. The magic Laura subconsciously commands is frankly terrifying, let alone anything she might waste effort commanding. To put it bluntly, Saten cannot bypass it. But magic isn't anything without the human to cast it. So that's what the young girl is banking on, the human element. The moment she notices it: hesitation, irritation, anger, annoyance; she strikes. In comparison, it's like the two of them carry sheathed katanas and are both within each others attack range. Whoever moves first loses.

"Really? You're just going to sit there? I expected more from you."

Saten's not just "sitting" there. Analyzing and scrutinizing the magic Laura commands will only effect the fight so much. No, relying entirely on the Right Eye won't have the girl leap over this final hurdle. Saten has to analyzing the woman herself, her personality, her habits. Even thought they just met, Saten only learned about the archbishop the moment she stood before her. The witch who desires to become a Magic God must become as familiar with the woman as if she's known her for years.

Hearkening back to their earlier conversation, an idiosyncrasy kept nagging at the back of Saten's mind. How did that woman know so much about Saten, and Frenda as well? She knew about Othinus, the Right Eye, and Touma. While a few of them could be explained, not all three. Or at least, why did Saten think that? Stiyl knew about Othinus and Touma, but absolutely nothing about the Right Eye.

Wait. Why didn't Stiyl know about the Right Eye? They are superior and subordinate, are they not? And another thing, every magician they ran across tonight asked the same exact question, "Why are you doing this?" Yet Laura said, "You need the power of Index to fully tap into that Right Eye to transcend into a Magic God." How could the person at the top know and not everyone else? She had to receive this information somehow, and the first guess would be Stiyl, the one who had the greatest amount of contact with Saten. Yet he did not. Why?

Saten redoubles her focus on Laura, who has yet to make a single hostile action, yet hasn't relaxed in the face of an enemy. Certainly with the power she possesses wiping a powerless person like Saten off the face of the earth would be a peace of cake. But add the Right Eye into the mix and it becomes a lot more complicated. Yeah, it's easy to guess why she isn't making the first move. She's cautious of the Right Eye. It was the Right Eye, not Saten, that took out Fiamma. The very same fate could befall Laura if she's not careful, and she knows this. The only difference between that time and this, is that Saten managed to steal Fiamma's-

"Oh shit," Saten curses.

Immediately a massive grin contorts Laura's face. Just as Saten's been decrypting Laura, the archbishop and one of the top figures on the Magic Side, has been doing the same. From the very beginning Miss Stuart has been taking this just as serious as Ruiko, despite how flippant she may have acted. In the battle for information, each side possessed great advantages, but not the one that would guarantee victory. But when Saten found the final piece of the puzzle, she let slip a crucial piece of information; that she's terrified of the trump Laura has in store.

"I was right," is spoken in a sneer as her stance naturally lowers. She's the image of a panther ready to pounce on it's prey.

Knowing exactly what was going through Saten's mind, and what she discovered, Laura knew that even the Right Eye couldn't counter the tool she has hidden. So with no fear of retribution, she retrieves the item had allowed her access to all the information she shouldn't have known.

It's a small dial-like padlock. It's Index's remote control spiritual item.

When Saten used it, it gave her access to Index's 103,000 magical grimoires, but also Index herself in a kind of spiritual link. Due to that, Saten had access to Index's memories, and Index had access to hers. One of two things could have happened, either Index sold out Saten directly to Laura (the magical library certainly didn't share with the Amakusa), or, and the more likely, Laura had used the _second_ remote to link with Index. Laura knows everything Index knows, and Index knows everything about Saten.

As if on cue, the silver-haired nun, Index, steps from behind the large doors of the Saint George's Cathedral. She approaches to in front of the archbishop, placing herself between the religious leader and the terrorist witch. Those fair green eyes peer towards the bringer of chaos, but there's a vacancy in them. Index is not of her own free will. Laura is using the remote spiritual item right now to do battle!

"The power of your Right Eye is a lot like the Imagine Breaker's," Laura taunts. "It's not a sword or a shield, but a spearhead that could even delve into the heart of Christ if placed into the right conditions. All I have to do is remove those conditions and you have no hope of defeating me."

Laura accesses the 103,000 magical grimoires. Saten's Right Eye is overloaded with a mass of information and can't keep up. This is completely different then when Fiamma used it! First off, Fiamma was a unique magician with unique magic. When using the Index remote, he still only had his unique magic, but was able to bend it in different ways while still following the rules that were unique only to him. To simplify, it _boosted the scope of his power_ immensely, but didn't _change the nature_ of his power at all. Saten was able to exploit a flaw a fundamental flaw in Fiamma's magic, a feat only possible due to the static nature of his rules to which he must abide.

Laura, on the other hand, doesn't receive a similar _boost_ , but _acquires every single nature of magic_ possible. In other words, there are no strict set of rules to which Laura has to follow. Even if Saten is to spot a weakness, it can immediately be covered up by the near-infinite number of tools at Laura's disposal. Perhaps the only way to overcome such an all-encompassing skill set is by sheer, brute force; which Saten isn't even close to capable of.

"Frenda," Saten can only apologetically speak her partner's name. There are no instructions, advice, or even assurance she could portray.

"Let's see, how should I deal with you two?" Laura muses, the cat to the cornered mice. "I wonder if you can handle this."

Index glows with a pale light. And hand raises and something bursts from the surrounding area. It's locations appear random, but they converge before the small girl. Dark rocks remain floating in place like a squad of riflemen waiting for the order to shoot.

Seeing what's about to occur, Saten shouts, "Right!"

Taking her cue, Frenda does immediately that, dives to the right. Meanwhile Saten dodges left. Those dark rocks don't launch like one might expect, but their effect is still observed. To put it simply, the area is slashed.

Where the two girls once stood, the road is slashed by an invisible sword. And not just one, but several sections and many of the surrounding houses are sliced up. Some only receive a scar, but more than a few are so thoroughly damaged they completely collapse. In just a second the entire area is completely devastated, like a big bad wolf just blew down houses of straw.

Both girls remain unharmed however. To Saten, those blades weren't invisible at all. While numerous and immensely lethal, a telegraphed strike isn't nearly enough to take her out. Frenda didn't receive such magnificent intel, only relying on the word of her partner. She has no idea what happened before or after the spell.

"To hell with this!" Frenda roars, terrified by the unpredictability of the situation.

The blonde mercenary reaches for her skirt and retrieves small rockets.

"Wait!" Saten cries, "We can't hurt Index!"

Frenda's about to ignore her partner's concern, but reluctantly accepts. It's not that they _can't_ hurt Index, but that it doesn't make a difference. Even if Index is incapacitated, knocked to within an inch of her life, the remote will still allow Laura access to the magical grimoires. Nothing short of killing Index will stop her at this point, and if she dies Saten will never be able to become a Magic God.

Laura just stood by and watched the exchange with amusement. Placing Index between the two warring sides was a calculated move on her part. True if she loses Index it will be impossible for her to defeat Saten or make use of the Right Eye, but the death of Index will also destroy every single one of the girl's aspirations. Index is in the safest position regardless of the proceeding. So the one who control's Index has basically already won! There's nothing that can be done to stop Laura's onslaught of power!

Turning back to the battle at hand, Laura continues commanding Index. The silver-haired nun waves her hand, and the black rocks are blown away. The invisible swords they cast were indeed impressive, but as they failed to kill on the first strike their continued use would only give an advantage to Saten and the Right Eye. Laura need not rely on only a single spell. She'll go through all 103,000 magical grimoires if she has to until she finds a spell that can kill Saten.

Cycling through another spell, two branches from nearby cut up trees again gather in front of Index. This time they don't summon something so impossible. Merely do they launch themselves like arrows. However, their path is anything but direct and straight. The branches take random turns, impossible angles, all while advancing forward. Their speed is nearly too fast for the eye to follow.

"Catch it!" Saten desperately orders.

The one heading towards Saten takes a sudden jump in trajectory and aims right for her heart. Placing two hands together, she uses all her arm strength to keep the projectile from digging into her flesh. Muscles bulge and a great effort is exerted, but she manages to catch the missile before it kills her.

"AAAAAAAA!" on the other hand, Frenda screams in pain.

"Frenda!"

Frenda's posture is much like her partner's, hands clutching at the branch threatening to pierce her heart, but in the petite blonde's case she didn't stop it in time. The reason why should be obvious, she has nowhere near the upper arm strength of her friend. Still, she's screaming in pain rather than dropping dead.

Roaring like a wild beast, the mercenary rips the sunken branch from her chest, blood blooming on her clothes from the spot of the puncture.

"I'm," gasping for air, combating the pain, "I'm okay. I've been through worse."

That didn't assure Saten in the slightest, but there's nothing that can be done about it right now. They're gonna have to find a way to defeat Laura before Frenda can receive aid.

"Hmmm," Laura hums in amusement, again electing to not repeat a spell twice, attempting another tactic.

Index leans forward and opens her mouth. Dark energy gathers in a space just in front of her. All the spells thus far had been directed at the both of them at the same time. This time, Index turns in the direction of the wounded esper.

"Wha-" is Saten's reflex response.

A beam of light roars from Index's mouth.

Because the spell wasn't directed intently on Saten, because she wasn't "looking down the barrel of the gun," the Right Eye was an instant slower in reading the magic being cast. The possessor of Othinus' power didn't have time to issue instructions to her partner. Frenda, who trusts Saten's judgment more than her own, who genuinely loves her partner, stood firm awaiting the command she's conditioned herself to respond to at a moment's notice. Thus is how she's survived so far, and thus is how she'll continue to survive.

That command never comes.

Up until the very last moment, Frenda stood confident in the face of oncoming danger. No doubt, hesitation, or fear existed within her. It wasn't until the light was directly upon did Frenda even have a final single thought.

"Oh, this is where I'm going to die."

The petite blonde mercenary esper is lost in the brilliant haze of light while the surrounding area is devastated. Due to the first attack by the black stones, one girl dove one way and her partner the other. Saten stood directly outside the area of effect, vision blinding as the image of the person who stood by her side this entire journey fades away.

The blast continued for kilometers, easily blowing away everything in it's path, including buildings on the other side of the River Thames. It continued well into the ocean, until the curvature of the earth had it barreling into space. It lasts only a few seconds, but the brightness burns at the girl's retina and blinds for several more. The cold winter air has all but evaporated, and the immediate area is as hot as a sauna. Saten nearly faints from the environmental effect alone, but the immense concern for her friend would have her not even flinch at several gunshot wounds. At this moment, only a single concern exists within this girl who would challenge the entire world.

"Frenda," her voice cracks at the suddenly dry air. "Frenda!"

All the snow and moisture in the air evaporated due to the magic light. But as the gas rises, it again sinks into the cold air and condenses into a fog. In seconds the area becomes draped in a haze, dropping visibility to not much more than four or five meters. The fog becomes thickest near the ground.

Saten forgets about the battle entirely, continuing to cry her partner's name. Desperately she carefully steps through the mist in search of life.

"Here," a thin hand raises from underneath the thick blanket of fog.

Overjoyed beyond words, Saten's rushes to her partner. She takes the hand, attempts to pull Frenda to her feet, but a cry of pain halts her. The girl is hurt. Of course she is. After dodging something like that nobody could escape unscathed. Instead of pulling her all the way up, Saten leans her against her chest.

Saten failed to realize how incredibly light Frenda is.

"You're alright."

There's a moment of pause before Frenda answers, "I jumped out of the way at the last second."

Suddenly the girl remembers she's currently locked in the middle of mortal combat. Glancing around, she discovers that she's lost track of Laura. Taking a moment to recover, Saten lowers herself further to the ground and takes a moment to catch her breath.

"This feels nice," Frenda softly mutters while nestling the side of her head against her partner's bosom.

"Everything will be okay. I'll hide you behind some rocks or something and take care of this."

"It doesn't matter. Basically, you could just leave me right here."

"What? No," trying to keep her voice low so as not to give away their location in the fog.

Cringing as Saten tries to relocate them, Frenda says, "Don't move me."

It's only now does it dawn on Saten that something may be wrong. Only now does she realize how pale Frenda has become.

After catching her breath, "Saten, back in the original world, I, I'm dead, aren't I?"

A chill overtakes the girl's bloodstream. Breaking out in goose flesh, Saten is slow to give a response.

"It's alright. I already figured it out. When Kamijou came to save me, something always bothered me. Basically, how in the world could have arrived where he did, when he did, to save me? I've never met him before. Mugino never met him before. He had absolutely nothing to do with that horrible night, but he still came, and he saved _me_. I didn't understand.

"But then you told me the truth about the world. Othinus destroyed and recreated everything. In the world before, you and Kamijou never met. That means, he was living through these series of events for the second time. The world already ran through this cycle once, and in that cycle, I died.

It's taking longer for the girl to catch her breath between words, "That's how he knew where and when to save me, because he already knew I was going to die. So if we think about it, it's like the world is finally correcting itself."

Laura waited in a tense stance to intercept any coming attack with either the Index remote or her own brand of magic. Tense moments ticked by without so much as a stir. Unsure why an opportunity like this would be wasted, the archbishop doesn't take a risk and prepares to clear the field.

It's a simple spell, one hardly worth the use of the 103,000 magical grimoires, but she blows away all the fog with a basic wind spell. With the obstruction gone, the two girls are found in a heartbeat. Or as to say, one and a half.

Frenda's entire bottom half has been severed.

When the mist is lifted and Saten discovers the truth, she screams.

"It's alright," Frenda tries to assure her partner, doing nothing to stifle the sobbing and tears. "My whole life has been just a single step away from death, I'm just glad not to die in an alley, alone, but in the arms of someone I love. But, it is a shame. My legs were my greatest feature."

Laura pauses a moment while digesting the situation. She intentionally targeted the esper to cut off a portion of their strength, and to deliver a moral blow. Apparently this choice was the correct one, as Frenda's death has the wannabe Magic God in tatters. There's no way she could put up a resistance in this state. Now it's finally time to put this to an end.

There's a reason Laura restrained herself from using large flashy spells that would blow the two girls to smithereens. Namely, the archbishop of the Anglican Church want's the Right Eye of the Magic God. With it, and the Index Librorum Prohibitorum, she can achieve Fiamma's ambition and become God of the Lost World. She can't have it destroyed in this battle after all.

The avatar of absolute power approaches the crying girl with the full intention of cutting her head off.

"Listen," nearly all color has drained from Frenda's frame, voice falling to that of a whisper, but with every fiber of strength she possesses, she gives her partner one final message, "Are you dead yet?" Saten shakes her tear-ridden face. "Then keep fighting. You're strong. You've grown so much. You can do this without me." Raising her right hand, wiping away the tears and gently placing her thumb against Saten's eye.

"Win."

And the hand drops, all light is lost from Frenda's eyes. No life longer exists within the girl who made this entire journey with Saten Ruiko. In the end, she's been reduced to half of what she was. Not even 15 kilograms remain.

Footsteps echo as Laura Steward calmly approaches, intent on delivering death to the shriveled mass.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

The figure clutches what remains of the upper torso of a petite blonde girl.

"I'm sorry!"

The executioner stands right behind the helpless figure. An orange light extends from the woman's fingers, almost in the shape of a fan. There's a faint whistle, almost like the flame of a blow torch. The cruel magician cares not for the misery and mourning of the one who just lost a beloved partner. The arm is swung.

Saten's hand springs into action, moving swifter than even a boxer's punch. But her target isn't the killer standing behind her. No, Saten claws at her own face. Fingers dig into her eye socket and she screams with all her might.

Laura is surprised by this action and pulls herself away. At first she doesn't know what to think. She doesn't want to risk damaging the Right Eye, but, at the same time she has absolutely no idea what this girl is doing.

While continuing to scream, Saten puts all the strength she possesses into her arm.

The bloodcurdling scream even horrifies the Archbishop Laura Stewart. The stretching nerves, muscle tearing snaps, and the voice hollowing life all mix into a grotesque symphony of hell. The objecte in Saten's hand is hidden by a fist, but the meaty, stringy nerves still attached somewhere deep in her skull give plenty a vivid image. Saten is ripping out her own eye!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" is the final scream as a clear 'rip' is hear as the optic nerves are completely severed. In a fury Saten turns and faces Laura like a mad beast. A hole in her head, blood streaming like a river over the half of her face, roaring, "If everyone wants this so bad, THEN TAKE IT!"

Saten flings her severed eye high into the air. Laura loses all comprehension of the situation and focuses solely on the object which holds the entire world as it's pillar. If not for the fluttering tail of the still-attached optic nerve, the woman might have lost sight of it entirely. But also thanks to that, it doesn't fly like a baseball. Catching a fair amount of air resistance, it doesn't stray too far. The woman is able to angle herself below the estimated arc and catch it.

Once the eye is in her hands, Laura could hardly believe it. After such a long and terrible journey, Saten just threw it away? Only for the briefest of moments does the archbishop even consider her motivations, but cares nothing of it in the end. The pillar of the world is now in her hands, and this world is her's to do with it as she will.

So as not to let her guard down at the moment of victory, she rapidly turns back to the eye's previous owner. Saten remains kneeling on the ground before the body of her friend, face down, bleeding like crazy, and gasping for air. Surrender taken the girl's entire frame, Laura even feels a bit of compassion. It was nearly a given that this battle be to the death, but Laura's got her prize and Saten no longer a means to resist. The leader of the Anglican Church turns her back on the former rival to the entire world. One way or the other this girl is going to die, so Laura might as well leave it to one of her subordinates. In the mean time, she has things to do.

"To think such a little thing holds the power to support the entire world," holding the detached eye by the optic nerve. "I'd almost think this was nothing more than a normal eye."

Actually, Laura feels absolutely nothing holding such an item of ultimate power. She feels no magic whatsoever. It's as if this truly is nothing more than a normal eye.

"No," the realization comes to her far, far too late. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Rapidly turning back to the girl, disregarding the bloody sensor like it were a piece of trash, the true horror that is Saten Ruiko stands before her.

Taken to her feet, before the woman is a creature that didn't exist before. A wind blows at her back and it feels as if a storm is born between the two. Clothes ripple and that long black hair beats around wildly. The girl continues to stare at the ground, but that empty socket with blood streaming is still visible. But a grievous oversight has been made. The hole is on the wrong side. The eye abandoned by the girl is the left eye.

The Right Eye peers through Saten's bangs, directly into Laura. Suddenly the girl has grown to astronomical heights, with the archbishop nothing more than a flea in comparison. All the giant does is reach out and crush the woman in her grip.

The woman screams and flails her arms about. It takes a second, but she realizes it was nothing but an illusion. Saten remains standing still and motionless. She took no action whatsoever. What Laura suffered before was no magic, but a vision of death created by instinct. The amount of pressure pouring through the young girl's pours frightens even someone standing at the top of the Magic Side. Laura Stewart is actually scared of Saten Ruiko.

"No!" is the only word she can seem to form.

Using the remote spiritual item, she commands Index to attack. The silver-haired nun mindlessly charges between them and begins to attack-

-but doesn't.

 _"What do you think you're doing?"_

The voice rings right inside Laura's head. It was Saten's voice, but she hasn't moved and couldn't be heard clearly in this suddenly violent weather. No, she's just standing there little different than before. Except, in her hand is an object. It's familiar, too familiar. It takes more time than it should for Laura to realize it's the very same object in her own hand. It's the second Index remote!

"You still-"

Suddenly Saten's hand strangle Laura's throat. It was a distance impossible for the otherwise normal human girl to cover. Yet she did so effortlessly! Not only that, but Laura Stewart, archbishop of the Anglican Church, can't so much as put up a struggle with her.

 _"Did you really think I'd let you do whatever you wanted anymore!"_

Saten snaps Laura's neck with the power of her grip alone. When she does, the image vanishes and it's merely the two girls standing before Saint George's Cathedral once again. Except, it wasn't Laura's neck that snapped, but the remote spiritual item she possessed!

"What? That's impossible! I built these things! You shouldn't be able to do that!"

Frenda's final message, Saten understood it completely. The two girls had no way to defeat Laura while she used Index and a limitless reservoir of magic. So, Frenda touched Saten's left eye. It was her signal to use it as a distraction and strike the moment their opponent thought she won. Truly, it was an incredible strategy and would have worked if Saten had moved at the precise moment and killed Laura when the chance presented itself.

Except, something unexpected happened the moment Saten threw away her left eye. One eye saw the world for only what is was, while the Other saw what could be, what shouldn't be. One Eye only saw magic.

Since the moment Othinus first "picked" her to serve as a proxy agent to ensnare Kamijou Touma, Saten has been split. Split between original and new, ignorance and love, cruelty and kindness, esper and magician. Ultimately, if Saten is to achieve her wish, she is destined to destroy this Lost Word and sacrifice billions of lives. Yet she is pointlessly kind and hesitates to obliterate absolutely everything that blocks her path.

No more.

No more is Saten Ruiko ignorant. No more is Saten Ruiko kind. No more is Saten Ruiko an esper.

Now Saten Ruiko is decisive. Now Saten Ruiko is cruel. Now Saten Ruiko is a magician.

The world reflected in Saten's single, Right Eye, is not plainly what stands before her. The world she currently sees is it in it's entirety. While not the perfect word to use to describe, the closest is in fact-

Omniscience.

To comprehend, take for example the Index remote spiritual item. Before, Saten could look at it with her Right Eye and immediately know how to use it. However, as she sees now, with only her Right Eye, she not only knows how to use it, but also acquired all the information on it's theory and development. She could, literally, build a _third_ remote in a matter of minutes using only parts taken from the broken homes in the devastated neighborhood. That's how vastly her perception has changed.

But also, this has led to an interesting side effect. Suddenly having all the knowledge to craft a ridiculously powerful spiritual item has also given her a massive influx of knowledge on magic itself. In RPG video game terms, she gained 99 levels in a single instant. And since it was the item that controls the mass collection of 103,000 magical grimoires, she instantly maxed out her Magic stat.

In just that instant she became the strongest magician on the planet, only a single step away from truly becoming a Magic God.

With the Index remote broken, Laura has suddenly lost a tremendous amount of strength. But she's still a top-tier magician. She can still-

Saten extends a hand, and in that moment all of Laura's very long golden hair is blown away. Faster than the woman could even comprehend, she's completely bald. Those black rocks Laura herself previously used shimmer unnaturally on the ground.

Sparing her foe no attention whatsoever, Saten looks towards her dear perished friend. Saten knows of a spell that can heal people on the brink of death, has seen it in action and used it on herself, yet Frenda is too far gone and the damage done to her body far too extensive. Biting her lip, Saten turns and faces the clear sky (thanks mostly in part to Laura's spell used to clear the fog). Apparently the stars shining in the sky right now are all fake, but it's still very pretty.

"There was only one thing in this world I wanted to protect," she speaks to no one in particular, perhaps to anyone who could hear, or perhaps to the entire world itself. "It was, the only thing that didn't exist in the original. She made this world tolerable, she made this world worth it. Even if I would ultimately fail, I felt, as long as I was with her then I would be alright."

Tears stream down one side of Saten's face, and blood the other.

"But now even this world has rejected her. Then I," hands balling into fists, face turning back to the ground, face flares in anger, "then I will reject this world!"

A change suddenly undertakes Index. Something like sparks, wings, sprout from her back. The whites of her eyes turn red and a halo of light appears over her head.

Floating into the sky, a massive bluish-white light is born in the sky, then the entirety of the heavens are filled with shapes, designs, and circles. Those fake, unnatural stars turn red.

"TO HELL WITH THIS WORLD!"

Those stars drop like arrows, raining down fire upon London. A single arrow destroys an entire city district, engulfing the area in a gulf of fire and utterly incinerating everything in it's wake. But the arrow is not only one, but hundreds, thousands, millions. The geography of London is lost in mere moments, turning everything to ash. Saint George's Cathedral, the Lambeth district, the Amakusa, the Agnese Forces, Stiyl, Innocentius, the Golem. Those are but the immediate casualties.

The carnage spreads further, to neighboring cities, the coastline, and eventual the entire country. The entire United Kingdom: Scotland, Wales; the whole island destroyed. Surrounding countries as well, including Ireland, Belgium, and the Netherlands. Germany and France are also horribly effected, carving out nearly half of each country.

In just a single move, Saten Ruiko destroyed a chunk of the planet and killed nearly 200,000,000 people.

The end of the Lost World has begun.

* * *

 _Now you know why it took me four months to write this chapter. It was so heartbreaking in so many ways that I wanted to simple walk away and never finish this story. But I couldn't just abandon it, nor could I take it in any other direction. I don't mean that I locked myself into this direction due to the foreshadow I did in the very first chapter, but that the ending that's coming is what I envisioned from the very beginning of_ Never the Twain Shall Meet. _So yeah, take it for what it is._

 _At some point in the past I numbered the amount of chapters remaining, but the_ Certain Lost World _chapter was so damn long I had to split it into three. Wanted to cut it into two, but it didn't flow so well that way. But now that it's finally out of the way, I can definitively state that there are Three chapters remaining. If you think this chapter pulled out all the stop, next chapter I'm cranking it up to 11, and then up to 12. Or I could just be tooting my own horn and it actually sucks. Whatever._

 _Not sure if I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or give you guys some time to deflate, but it's going to be a dozy. So until next time._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


	36. A Certain Academy City

**A Certain Academy City**

Standing before the gate leading to Academy City; it's been just over two months since she was last here, practically a lifetime ago. Russia, the Elizalina Alliance, Star of Bethlehem, Canada, United States of America, England. So much has happened since; returning doesn't feel like a homecoming. This place, is foreign. It's not her city anymore, perhaps never was. If there was a place for her, it was with her friends. Those of old, would they even have her anymore? Would Uiharu, Misaka, and Shirai accept the present Saten Ruiko?

Saten chuckles at this. Honestly, she doesn't care. Only one person's approval does she currently seek, and he's not even in this world in the first place. As she will be the only survivor of this Lost World, it doesn't matter what she does here any longer. It's finally time to destroy the final obstacle in her way.

Three hours have passed since Saten Ruiko carved a scar into Europe and killed 200,000,000 people. The day is currently December 25th.

"How much longer are you going to leave that alone?" a youthful but even voice asks from her side.

Standing next to Saten while she reminisced is the silver-haired nun, Index. She stands in the place where Frenda once did. For the briefest of moments anger flares, but Saten calms herself immediately after. After all, it's not Index's fault. She was just being controlled.

Just like she is now.

"I guess you're right."

Placing the remote spiritual item from her hand into her mouth, Saten takes the green and blue ribbon from her pocket. While she used magic to stop the bleeding, there's still a hole in Saten's head. She covers her left eye socket with the gift Frenda gave her.

"It's finally time to put an end to this," spitting the remote from her mouth back into her hand.

Making a swift motion with her free hand, the gate and a large chuck of the overall wall are blown away by an invisible blast of force. Just to be certain, that was not the power of Index. Saten Ruiko used her own magic.

Not looking towards Index as she speaks to her, Saten says, "I guess it's time we get this started then."

Suddenly her hair turns red, and a smoky shimmer appears over her right shoulder. It's the same thing as the previous time she held the remote in her hands. It's the power mimicked from God's Right Seat. She fully intends to use it right now.

Saten swings her Right Arm at Academy City.

After all the painstaking effort it took to once escape this place, Saten Ruiko's return is as simple as walking straight in. Her red hair flows smoothly from her walking pace, with Index following just a step behind.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" the shorter sliver-haired nun asks by her master's side.

Having the power of her Right Eye amplified by sacrificing her left, Saten has a greater understanding of not only the remote spiritual item than it's creator, but also Index herself. Saten figured out how to completely disable Saint John's Pen mode and returned to the young girl her personality while the item itself is being accessed.

"We're connected spiritually right now, and you're still asking that?"

Index shakes her head, "I'm asking because you're in doubt. You're in grief over the loss of your friend, but you also carry a guilty conscience. You march forward because it's the only thing you know how to do."

Stopping, turning to face her new companion, "And is that wrong? Since the absolute, very beginning, the entire world has been against me. Is it wrong to _not_ turn the other cheek and slap the world right back?"

Just as she says this, something of a mix between a metal dragonfly and an attack helicopter appears. The HSAFH-11, otherwise known as Six Wing, descends with a hail of gunfire.

Even with her back turned, Saten swiftly draws a circle mid-air, her blue Right Eye glowing. This does nothing to hinder the bullets, but as much doesn't seem necessary. The Six Wing's twin main machine guns rotate at 1,500 rpm and spews 100 rounds per second, each. Through such madness this weapon rips to shreds anything within it's oddly accurate cross-hair. Yet even then, somehow Saten and Index remain unscathed.

It wasn't something as fantastical as some kind of magic shield or the not, but all the thousands of bullets miss. Concrete and all matter of objects around them are ripped to shreds. It's just that the projectiles moved on their own, curving around the pair, completely saving them from harm. The AI controlling these devices read an error and pause, the equivalent of a human pilot being stunned and hesitating.

A crackling of light sparks from Saten's banks, and a spear of lightning hurls towards the mechanical monstrosity. At the last possible moment it evades, but not before spitting another volley as it maneuvers.

"This will be tricky."

Taking her partner in her arms, Saten drops to the ground. Then, their very shadow seems to engulf them. Figures on the ground distorting, the black mass somewhat resembles a sphere. Moments later it springs high into the air. The Six Wing is left behind to play catch up.

The pair land in the middle of a busy intersection. Cars, trucks, and buses all swerve to avoid, resulting in screeching tires, screams, and a heavy impact and breaking glass as a pair of vehicle are unfortunate enough to crashing into each other. Despite all this, the cause of this incident cares little for this scene.

Releasing her hold on Index, the silver-haired nun backs a pace or two away. Slightly disoriented by the performance, it takes several seconds before she can gather herself. Saten patiently waits as if she is attempting to return to the conversation that was annoyingly interrupted.

"You don't care what you have to do anymore, do you?"

Taking in the scene of the wreckage they just caused and the injured people into her memory, Index admonishes her chosen partner.

"Does it really matter?" is Saten's retort. "To achieve my honest wish, everything is going to be destroyed anyway. What does it matter if some are lost before the wide sweep that will end all existence of this Lost World?"

Rubber necks have gathered around and started to eavesdrop on the pair having an argument in the middle of flowing traffic. Horns are blaring.

"The difference is you. If you can't stick to some solid form of morality, then the person that emerges at the very end won't be the same person who loved Touma."

Saten's eye downturns. Of all the things to say, the little girl sure knew how to make a point.

"I wonder if I stopped being the girl Touma-kun loved long ago."

Sirens blare and passersby finally realize this to be no normal event. They begin to rapidly flee and clear the streets of their vehicles. In short order the pair are alone, only to surrounded by authority.

Two Anti-Skill tactical vans pull to a halt in the center of the road and act as barricade. Officers fly out of the armored vehicles and train their rifles on the two girls.

"Surrender and put your hands on your head!" a female officer orders over a megaphone.

Saten, she knows this voice. Index too finds it familiar.

"It's been a while, Yomikawa-sensei."

A tall beauty with very long hair peeks from behind her riot shield upon being called.

"I don't know any bombers like you! You're wanted for destruction of the outer wall of Academy City! Turn yourself in and the punishment will be lenient!"

Sighing in disappointment, Saten shakes her head, "All this for a little property damage? Seems excessive."

"Not to mention illegal entering and trespassing!" Yomikawa corrects.

"'Illegal entering?' Maybe. But I'm just returning home. 'Trespassing?' Certainly not!"

Either out of confusion or dismissal, the female Anti-Skill hesitates to follow up.

"Did you abandon me like you abandoned Touma-kun, Yomikawa-sensei? Did you just accept the report that I died, that I died in a _gas explosion_ , without even raising a question? Did you even look into my circumstances, or did you just blindly accept orders from the top and shirk responsibilities in that manner, like you did so many times before?"

Hearing all this, Yomikawa is stunned. These words, only someone who knows this woman well would know how to hurt her like this. This girl with the red hair and single blue Right Eye, they must have met before. But the Anti-Skill and teacher doesn't know someone like this. But why mention Kamijou Touma? And a gas explosion-

"Wait! Are you Saten Ruiko?"

"As I live and breath," and the girl lightly bows.

At first Yomikawa couldn't speak. So little made sense at the moment. First, Saten Ruiko should be dead. Yomikawa herself was called to the scene of the detonated apartment and discovered the body. It was burnt beyond recognition but DNA confirmed it to be her. Then, could it all have been faked? But, why?

"Saten Ruiko!" Yomikawa struggles with a reluctant voice. "Turn yourself in! If you surrender into our custody I promise-"

"I'm disappointed in you," these simple words cut all strength for the teacher who's turned her back on her students one too many times. "In the end, you're just another cog in the same Academy City machine that tried to kill me. I've had enough of this."

In a snap motion, Saten crouches low and begins writing something on the street with her finger. Even though it's only her finger, white strokes appear like chalk. The text, it's not in Japanese or even the Roman Alphabet. It's Hebrew.

While the conversation was only between Yomikawa and Saten, plenty of other Anti-Skill watched in vigilance while keeping their guns trained on the perpetrator. But her actions, they are familiar to them somehow. And then one of them remembers an incident way back in which Academy City was once attacked in nearly the same manner as now.

"It's those rock monsters again! Shoot!"

The proper term is Golem.

As the bullets are about to strike flesh, the street erupts. Something rises from underneath, like a monster released from it's cage first tasting freedom. It blocks the bullets that were sent to end her life. They do not. They helplessly bounce off the obstruction that now stands in their way. This obstruction, it's a hand.

The hand was born of the street, but it nearly seems to be climbing. After protecting it's master, and slams on the ground, seemingly touching around for a handhold. Once one is found, it "pulls" itself up. More or less that's how the creature is birthed, lifting itself from nothing. Anti-Skill continues to fire, but there's nothing they can do to stop it's ascent.

"Circle around! There's only one of them-"

That's when another hand emerges. In the previous incident, there was only one golem that Anti-Skill couldn't deal with. Now there are two.

But it doesn't stop there; three, four, five arms appear and pull themselves from the asphalt. They stand as Saten's own little legion to help even the odds so stacked against her.

The clash between Anti-Skill and Saten's golem army begins, but the summoner herself no longer needs to be there. While all the other Anti-Skill are fighting, Yomikawa remained stock motionless, only continuing to gaze at the girl she's since abandoned numerous times. Saten too returns the look, often obstructed by her earthen creations wrecking havoc. But seeing as there's no business here, the return student turns her back on the teacher authority.

* * *

"Hold it right there-nya."

Saten had been calmly walking through some back alleys to distance herself from Anti-Skill. To meet any obstruction so soon was thought to be a long shot, but to have this person waiting for her is nearly impossible. Seeing who it is, Saten feels shame for not anticipating this.

"Tsuchimikado-san."

"When I heard the first reports that Necessaruis was under attack, I could hardly believe it-nya. But when I heard it was _you_ , I didn't know if I should deny it with all my heart or say 'I should have figured.' Anyway, welcome back, Saten-chan."

"I'm back," Saten bows in the same way when reintroduced to Yomikawa. "So, what will it be?"

The brows behind his sunglasses raise, "Nya? You want to cut right to the chase now, don't you? I guess I couldn't blame you. Not when you're so close to achieving what you really want."

Saten still waits for his answer.

Sighing, Tsuchimikado gives it, "I once said I was your ally in love. I meant it then, and I mean it now. Thanks to your example, I've finally confessed my feeling, had them reciprocated, and am living a blessed life."

Asking an honest question, "Then why are you standing in my way?"

The boy's attitude becomes heavier, remorseful, "That's precisely it. I'm not standing in your way for some duty I had for Necessaruis and the Anglican Church, nor to the millions you killed if those breaking news reports are to be believed. If you succeed then this world would be destroyed, but there is still the proper world where we'll continue to live. So this whole world was likely a mistake in the first place and everything will return to how it should be. Anything that happens here shouldn't matter.

"The only thing is, you changed me just as much as you changed Kami-yan. In that other world, you and I have never met, and, knowing me, I never would have the courage to confess my feelings. Likely never will. So as this world was the only one where you and Kami-yan could fall in love, it's also the only one where I could as well! I have to stop you!"

Whatever excuse he could have given, this is the sole one that could have surprised her. Saten loves it. She actually smiles warmly.

"That's great," a near tear shedding from her eye. "Finally, someone who has a genuine reason to kill me. It's been so long since there's been an enemy I can sympathize with, I was worried I was gradually becoming an emotionless machine. But your reason, it resonated within my heart!"

While the girl basks in the rediscovered emotions, the boy becomes impatient.

"I don't suppose that means you're just willing to turn around and spare this world?"

Shaking her head gently, "No, I'm still going to kill it, along with you, and along with your romance. But, this pain you are causing me, it's precious. I shall journey to the original world and love Touma-kun, carrying the pain of your loss in my heart. I shall use it as an anchor to ground me, so that I never forget how precious love truly is."

Tsuchimikado didn't understand everything Saten said, but he gets the sentiment of it. Neither of them should carry a heavy heart as they both battle for the sake of their love.

"Fine. Then we'll pit the strength of our love against each other!"

And with that, all communications break down.

Something of an anomaly takes place. He prepares as if he's going to cast a spell, like he did in Touma's hospital room, but dashes forward with terrifying speed. With his magic in an incomplete state, he strikes with a blow to the pit of her stomach, which Saten promptly blocks.

Tsuchimikado doesn't stop there. Pushing momentum, he rotates and hurls his opposite elbow into her side. Saten back-steps and avoids.

Following through, he snaps several quick jabs. The girl leans to avoid, but one manages to catch her above the eye. She buckles momentarily, but not enough for Tsuchimikado to capitalize on. Her guard recovers nearly immediately thereafter.

"So all the reports were right," he mentions, which only receives a raised eyebrow from his opponent.

Explaining, "Just before you destroyed England, all of the Anglican Church's files on you were sent out to all members outside of London. Combine that with all the reports I've stolen from Academy City's efforts, I know every facet of your strength. You can't use your Right Eye for precognition while you are using it's magic reading effect, and vice versa. Meaning your worst enemy right now is a magician who can fight bare handed!"

Hearing this, Saten is slightly surprised. However, she grins, licks her thumb, and wipes away the small trickles of blood from her brow. So that's what he's doing, preparing magic without actually casting; effectively tricking her Right Eye.

"That theory is a tad outdated, but close enough I assume. But what did you think I've been doing all this time? If you don't consider my Right Eye, I was just a _normal girl fighting the entire world_ all along. Even if I can't use my Right Eye effectively at this moment and I'm just a normal girl again, this 'normal girl' survived Academy City, World War III, and Necessaruis. My experience far outshines yours!"

This time it's Saten who covers the distance in a heartbeat. Her flurry of punches quickly put the boy on the defensive, but he can still keep a step ahead.

Until a roundhouse catches him on the back of the head, slamming him into the ground.

"Then again, I did train in martial arts with professional athletes. If you really think you can take me in hand-to-hand combat, you're more than welcome to try."

Tsuchimikado is quick to recover, but still had to shake some of the cobwebs from his head. Once he spits the blood from his mouth from a cut in his cheek, he stands and again takes a fighting stance.

"Even if it isn't strict martial arts, I'm also a veteran of the Dark Side!"

His hand moves in a flash, producing a handgun and firing.

Saten, her torso jerks at the last possible moment, avoiding a fatal blow.

"And I fought in a war! You might have more experience fighting the Dark in the darkness, but I fought the Dark in the light of day! Until you're ready to expose yourself and welcome constant threats to your life, don't expect to kill me with a cheap trick!"

Their ugly battle to the death for the sake of love continues.

* * *

How long has it been since Saten's invasion into Academy City? Minutes? Hours? Honestly, the girl in question lost track of time. She's been on the march to the Windowless Building, the bastion of the one blocking her path back to Touma. There have been dozens of complications, roadblocks, hurdles, but she's made it to District 7.

Standing near one of the wall-length windows from within Seventh Mist, peering down to the street level, Saten can see Anti-Skill firing upon her golems made from debris, espers hurling fantastical elements at her battle fleet made of ice, and whatever the near infinite spells at her disposal could conjure. In just that time since Saten arrived, Academy City has fallen into a chaotic state of war.

Within Seventh Mist, the entire building lay abandoned. Nearly all at once everyone dropped what they were doing and fled. Many shops haven't even properly closed, food burning to crispy cinders in restaurants, and TVs playing the emergency broadcast detailing this disaster and circulating the captured images of the intruder, though not named, Saten Ruiko.

A commotion can be heard from the floors below. Saten saw it through the widow, but apparently it's reached here too. With the entire city in a state of anarchy, the looters have come out. Skill-Out and other delinquents are taking advantage of the opportunity and swiping whatever their sticky fingers can grasp. It disgusts the one ultimately responsible, but she has no intention of stopping it.

This is, after all, the end of the world.

"How much further until you're satisfied?"

Now standing in the place where so many of Saten's enemies stood before, is someone she still considers a friend. Even if they were really only acquaintances, a friend of a friend of a friend, the one who sat upon the highest peak that a Level 0 Middle School Girl could never reach, the rival who fell in love with the very same boy, she never truly stood as a direct obstacle until now. Facing Saten Ruiko is Misaka Mikoto.

"I will never be satisfied until I can hold Touma-kun in my arms again," Saten answers coldly.

There's silence for several moments while Saten still has her back to her one time friend, watching the carnage below. But this quickly becomes uncomfortable even for her, and she's the first to blink in this waiting game.

Turning, "I thought at the sight of the threat to Academy City you would have been shooting railguns without giving a second thought like you always do, but you actually recognize me? You're not surprised that I came back? That I'm attacking Academy City?"

Facing her now is far from the girl Misaka remembers. Saten has grown severally, hair a different color, skin a shade or two tanner, and lost is her left eye. Not only obvious physical differences, but her face, expression; they too appear like a different person. Only scant traces of the Level 0 Saten Ruiko remain. Yet, it took only a glance for Misaka to recognize that it's her friend that returned.

"I don't know what to think anymore. The world has gone crazy."

Saten lightly chuckles.

"I investigated. From the very beginning I've been trying to figure out what's going on. First there was the explosion at your apartment. A 'gas explosion?' In Academy City? Ridiculous! I sought the true cause of the explosion, the ones behind it, and the body double they used in the place of your corpse."

Saten always wondered about that, "What did they use?"

"A clone."

"How!"

Misaka could only shrug her shoulders.

"Ahem, I learned the body double only carried your DNA and that the real 'you' was still alive. But there I hit a dead end. I couldn't move forward any further. So, I asked for help."

Saten's eye slightly downturns, "Uiharu."

Deeply nodding, "Yes. She hacked all kinds of computers, broke all kinds of laws, and found you, at the airport." Hands clench into fists, "Why couldn't you just go with Shirai? You met her on the plane! We could have put our heads together and solved all this! Why did you have to go all by yourself!"

Something pulls from deep within Saten's chest. Her right hand subconsciously moves to ease this pain, but the girl consciously wills it away.

"I wasn't alone. I had Frenda-chan with me."

It was a name Misaka knew, "That mercenary? Was she really better than us?"

Saten rages in outburst, "Frenda was the best partner! The best friend anyone could ever ask for! She'd give anything- she gave everything for me."

After receiving that outburst, Misaka realized what must have taken place. It was a subject not to touched upon and definitely not ridiculed. Still, the former friend has yet to speak her peace.

"After that, Uiharu was arrested for her illegal hacking."

This is certainly news to Saten.

"Can you imagine? A former Judgment being arrested and sent to a detention facility where she sent so many others? On her first day there, they beat the hell out of her. And she never woke up."

Then that meant, Uiharu is dead? But, no. It couldn't be possible!

"I never stopped investigating you," Misaka ruthlessly continues, "you know. Even if you weren't in Academy City anymore, you were still kept under surveillance. Of all the places to run to, you ran right in the middle of a war? You take the name Morena, you fight and you kill? What in the hell has happened to you?"

The news of Uiharu's passing still weighs heavily upon the possessor of the Right Eye, but the world won't stop just because she's grieving. Pulling herself together, she give her answer.

"The world ended."

Hear such, Misaka can only crease her brows.

"It's the absolute, square, God-honest truth. This world was destroyed. You've been hearing it on the news, right? About the pregnancies?"

Even hearing the truth, there's no way any sane person could believe it, "What the hell are you talking about? What does that phenomenon have to do with anything?"

"Well, the world was destroyed. Gone. _Fineato_. You've heard the date before, right? On October 12th, the world was destroyed. That date, doesn't it mean anything to you?"

It obviously doesn't.

"October 12th was the day Kamijou Touma disappeared."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, you might not have known the exact date as he wasn't reported missing till later, but that's the day it happened. Kamijou Touma disappeared and the world was destroyed. I should know. I was right there when it happened."

"Wait! Hold up! What are you talking about? What happened?"

Ruthlessly Saten continues, "Well, to be more precise, Touma-kun never disappeared at all. But, he has that strange power, right? The one that can block any ability? Then how did he disappear?"

Heart rate increasing, sweat accumulating and dripping down her face, Misaka asks, "Do you mean-"

"Right! _He_ didn't disappear. _We_ did. The fact Kamijou Touma-kun is not in this world, means this world doesn't exist! This world is impossible!"

Misaka's trust isn't bought cheaply. If this world doesn't exist, how do they?

"If this world is fake, how are we all still here? We're alive, aren't we? You're not going to say we're ghosts or something?"

Thinking about it for a second, "More like _echoes_. We continue to exits, but that's it. This world is terminal, barely able to keep it's balance and remain standing. In this Lost World, nothing new can be born."

"Then, what? What are you trying to do?"

Smirking, "Jump ship. It's taken me a long time, but finally figured out what I am. I figured out what I can do."

An unnerve has been building, but now it feels worse than ever. There's a voice in the back of Misaka's mind that tells her, "if they continue talking, she's going to get sick."

"And what's that?" but she can't simple ignore her curiosity.

" _The world itself_."

Misaka knew it. Saten's become delusional.

"You could never simply take someone's word, could you?" Saten reads her friend's mind. "It's not a lie, though it's probably not in the way you're thinking. You see, the one who _destroyed_ this world, _created_ me."

"That's bull! I've met your parents back at the Daihaseisai!"

"My mother and father are my mother and father," spreading her arms wide, "but they're not the ones who gave me this!"

Just at that moment, Shirai teleports onto the scene. But her focus is neither Saten or Misaka, but Saten. Or more specifically, a second Saten.

Shirai attempts to teleport some needles into a Saten who is much further away, but in a single step the other Saten covers an impossible amount of distant. Other Saten carries a baseball bat and has something like a chain dangling from a pierced tongue. The moment she hits the chain with her bat, Shirai seems to suffer the exact same impact. The blow is so powerful she's blown through the wall-length mirror the first Saten stands next to. The Level 4 teleporter falls to the street several floors below.

"Koroko!" Misaka reaches for her friend and roommate, but is cut off by the other Saten rushing passed.

Saten too seems a little shocked, trailing the aerial, teleporting combat, "Wow, I didn't even plan that." Looking back to Misaka, "What, was Shirai-san hiding so as to ambush me or something?"

Entirely enraged, "You!"

Raising her palms as if to signal, 'cool down,' "Now now, let's try to keep on track, alright? Besides, we both know she'll be fine. That version of 'me' will actually be a good match for her. Shirai-san only got taken by surprise. Once she figures out how 'I' attack, it'll actually turn into a pretty even bout."

"What the hell was that?" Misaka has no intention to cool down.

" _My power_. My Right Eye possessed the strength to sustain this entire Lost World, but when I ripped out my left, all that strength became mine to freely access. Magic's a complicated thing, so I'll just summarize by saying it's the power I obtained when I finally abandoned my humanity."

"You," understanding further and further away, Misaka has even less of an idea what to think about this than before. "Fine then! How are you planning to 'jump ship?'"

With a finger Saten points, "That. The Windowless Building. Something's in there. Whatever it is, it's, blocking me, from doing what I need to do. If I tried to do it now, I'll be stopped, and I'll get no second chances."

"Quit beating around the bush! What's this 'thing' you need to do?"

"Destroy the world."

All of Misaka's thoughts stop.

"My Right Eye is constantly using power to keep this world afloat. _I need it all back_. There's also this issue with Telesma, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you what it was."

"That's insane!" are the only words Misaka feels she can use.

Laughing, "I'm not even sure sanity exists anymore. I have seen war, death, hate, and greed, but also friendship, courage, sacrifice, and love. I've seen many of the dark and light of the world, and I've seen people who could freely wield both. Sanity, insanity, they're not much different I imagine."

Sparks crackling from her bangs, "Saten, you're not the friend I knew anymore! You're not the girl that Kamijou-san knew anymore!"

Dropping that name, right here, is not something Saten can tolerate. In her heart, Saten has thoroughly prepared herself to do everything she must to return to the Original World, but her former friend managed to inflame her one remaining insecurity. Anger and hatred flare within her.

"You don't get to say that, you spurned woman."

A whole new kind of tension is born in this already chaotic mall. Sparks literally fly between the two.

"Who the hell are you calling spurrrrrrnnnnnneeeeedddd!"

A lance of lightning flows from Misaka's bangs and strikes the red-haired Saten. Except, at the exact same moment, sparks flew from Saten's bangs and crushed Misaka's own.

To say the least, the Level 5 is shocked (pun unintended).

"How?" is all Misaka can say.

Saten raises her right hand, flexing it a few times, "It's not your power, if that's what you're asking. But control over a basic element as lightning, something as simple as that has been practiced since the days of Benjamin Franklin and Thomas Edison. I'm only mimicking what I've always seen you do _using a power from outside of Academy City_."

Insulted far more than flattered, "You damn thieving caaaaaaaaatttttt!"

Another lightning spear is hurled by the original, while the copier does the same. Realizing fast this will get her nowhere, Misaka changes tactics. Controlling magnetism, she summons a clothes rack from a nearby clothing store to use as a weapon (since she can't gather iron sand indoors). Saten does the same, but manages to pick out a baseball bat from a sporting goods store.

The face each other with their chosen weapons.

"Stop copying me!"

Even if Saten's weapon is the heavier, supporting the clothes rack with magnetism negates the advantage of mass. On the other hand, Misaka is a student of Tokiwadai and received a far better education, which includes fencing. Her martial arts aren't to be taken lightly.

They clash, swinging their respective weapons. Their swipes at each other are furious as the both of them manipulate magnetism to make their weapons as light as air. A normal person would have lost track of their speed almost instantly. It's just-

Misaka is the one being pushed back into a corner! How? This power, it's was originally hers! Even if Saten could mimic electricity control, she by far lacks the Level 5's experience in it's use. Even if given the same power, there's no way Saten could master it's use the same as the #3 Railgun!

"Is this all you have?" Saten screams, swinging for the fences and hurling Misaka's entire body weight back.

Flying, the electromaster actually magnetizes herself and uses the steel beams within the walls to slow her ascent. When she does come in contact with the wall, she stands perpendicular to the ground.

Saten slightly grimaces, "Well actually, I don't think I could do that."

Misaka isn't laughing. This person above her, this Saten, it's no longer her friend. It's her enemy. The power she wields is real and a credible threat. The Railgun can't hold back any longer.

Reaching for her skirt pocket, she produces an arcade coin.

"You asked for it Saten!"

At 1030 m/s, the arcade coin is launched at the foe above her. Windows burst at the sheer force behind maneuver, a mere side effect. No matter Saten's tricks, she couldn't-

An eruption so great the walls and floor are blown away. Misaka sees for only a moment before the impact hits her. A giant invisible hammer smashes her from above, crumpling her against the wall. She becomes embedded.

It lasts but a moment, but Seventh Mist looks little different than a disaster area. Their entire floor is straight up gone, as if a bomb went off and all that remains is it's steel skeleton. Several of the floor above and below are also damaged, but for the most part the greater building remains standing. What the hell happened?

"So that's why you use arcade coins," only Saten, and the area on which she stood, escaped the total destruction of this level of Seventh Mist. A hand had been raised as if to catch the Railgun, but obviously that wasn't the case. Absent from moments before is her baseball bat. Saten used it to counter Misaka's own projectile. "Anything too large and crazy stuff like that happens."

Pulling her arm free from the wall, the fight still hasn't left the proper electromaster.

"Don't you kid me Saten!"

* * *

Finished climbing the stairs, Saten follows the familiar trail. Her hand slides across the numbering of all the front doors until the familiar number. This is her apartment complex, where she once lived. It's been around 2 months since this "unfortunate accident" blew it to kingdom come. The red-haired, one-eyed Saten is reminded of the words of the toothless Skill Out that assaulted Yomikawa and herself all those months back. The home that was once hers has already been replaced and another is sleeping where she once did. Academy City truly is built upon the crushed dreams of others.

Tapping the lock is more than enough for the previous resident to undue the deadbolt latch and let herself inside.

She wasn't exactly sure what she expected to find. Either the red-haired world-slayer was going to walk into an empty room or scare the living daylights out of some poor transfer student. Certainly what she didn't expect is the reason for this apartment needing repairs in the first place to be sitting in a chair like a B movie villain.

"When I heard a portion of the gate to Academy City was blown to smithereens," Mugino Shizuri doesn't even so much as stir from her chair, "I knew it had to be you. I knew you would make it here eventually. After all, it's your homecoming."

Saten only offers her the briefest of glances, "Mugino," nodding her head.

Otherwise Saten continues to examine the apartment. There's new floors and walls, and her island counter top has also been rebuilt. The new furniture isn't identical to her previous, but the girl didn't expect her former home to feel so foreign.

The sound of wrestling leather echoes loudly in the apartment as Mugino shifts in her chair, "Are you _ignoring_ me?"

"Not as much as wishing you weren't here at all," an immediate response. Saten stops before the kitchen counter, appraising, "This used to be further away from the wall. I guess they're not rebuilding it _exactly_ like it was before."

"Well, next time I try to kill you I won't be so indirect."

Saten's fingers slide across the counter. It's slicker than she remembers. Did they use a different grade of finish?

"It won't make a difference either way. If I didn't so much as want to see you, I never would."

That seems to contradict with her previous statement and this situation altogether. Mugino has to think about it for a few.

"You make it sound like you were looking for me."

"Not looking," Saten still seems preoccupied spotting the differences from when she lived here, "I knew exactly where you were. I just wish you weren't _here_. But by now I'm just complaining. It's not like this is my home anymore. I don't really have one."

Mugino snorts, "Okay, well, here I am! Now, what are you going to do, Ru~i~ko~?"

Halting in her step, Saten finally gives her adversary proper notice.

"That should be most obvious, but first, I just thought I'd ask; How much do you know about the truth of this world?"

Upon being asked, the haughty woman's attitude goes from threatening to sour.

"I was on the line when you were talking with Kinuhata. I heard what you said. I didn't believe you, of course, but they wouldn't have killed my partner if it wasn't true."

"Then why did you come here? This cliché ambush is befitting the ultimate mastermind or headstrong rival. I don't think you fit either of those categories, especially if you know the circumstances behind my actions. And you especially don't seem like the type who would have a sudden heel-face turn and become a hero of justice."

Mugino's normally lovely profile gradually contorts. As she's reminded of her hatred, ugliness grows.

"Because! You've taken everything from me! Normally, I wouldn't have thought so much just looking at it face value, but you are the sole reason I've fallen so far! Frenda! Kinuhata! My pride as a Level 5! Kamijou Touma! Every single bad thing that's happened to me is directly linked to you!"

Was that really the case? Saten thought. Certainly these two have come into direct conflict several times in the past, but was any of that the victim's fault? Mugino has made several (bad) choices to blame for her position in life. Saten has suffered a frightening amount, but did she ever really blame anyone else for it? Even Othinus who was directly responsible, Saten can't hate the woman who built an entire world just so she can meet Touma-kun.

"So what?" is Saten's base, unsympathetic reply.

Even Mugino is taken aback by the girl's blatant disregard. Knowing Saten well after chasing her thus far, this kind of response would only be expected of someone completely fallen to the Dark Side.

So the woman laughs. She's not even certain why. Maybe the reason Saten has managed to keep outside Meltdowner's reach is because the Level 5 has always looked down upon the former Level 0. She can't do that anymore. Mugino must accept that Saten is on her level, perhaps so since the beginning.

"Oh this is rich! You're not just a little girl anymore, are you now, Ru~i~ko? You've been stained thoroughly by the Dark Side, I wonder if any of the Light remains? So, what do you think, Ru~i~ko? Are you just as bad as me?"

Unperturbed by the provocation, Saten simply answers her evenly.

"If you're talking about people killed, _I outnumber you by the millions_."

Mugino slightly shakes, her gaze turning the evermore crazed. Indeed, this is one monster facing off against another. She's getting super excited!

Throwing out an arm, the greenish-white beam fires through the wall into the city beyond. It strikes near the base of a neighboring apartment complex. What results is a fantastic explosion which easily engulfs the entire building. Mugino knew exactly where she was aiming, hitting utility lines buried underground to create a massive fireball which directed all it's force straight up. The entire building is consumed, also erupting outward and damaging everything nearby.

"How about now! Do you think that brought us a little closer!"

This wanton violence fails to impress the red-haired Saten. In fact, she almost seems to pity the woman.

"All the students that live there should be in class at this hour, or maybe in shelters since my attack began. Aside from the management, custodial, and maintenance workers, the number you just killed wouldn't even count a dozen."

Perhaps realizing beforehand that it would be a largely fruitless action, Mugino paid the meager results no mind.

"I guess for someone who intended to destroy the entire world, a dozen or so wouldn't even cause you to bat an eye. But then," reaching inside a blouse pocket, "what about this?"

Slid across the kitchen counter which is further away from the wall then when Saten lived here, is a hair accessory. A flower hair accessory.

Only now has Mugino managed to shake Saten.

"How did you get this?"

Grinning madly, "Oh, does _this_ ruffle your feathers? You don't bat an eye to the death of a dozen, but a single-"

The imitation Right Arm forms over Saten's shoulder and emits a beam of light. It's swung sideways, a full 360 degrees. The line of the cut is drawn across all four walls, and a creaking is shortly heard. Then, plaster shakes from the ceiling and falls. It all falls. The entire roof of the apartment complex (as this apartment is on the top floor) falls victim to gravity and slides to the ground below. It takes half a minute, but the pair are now outside.

"How the hell did you get this!" Saten repeats, nearly screaming.

Mugino, obviously not the target as she hasn't been sliced in half, never loses her superior cackle.

"Oh, do I have a story to tell. This little girl, Uiharu, she broke all kinds of laws trying to find you. That might not have been so bad, were she not a member of Judgment. Someone like her, who valiantly struggled to shine brightly, then fall to the darkness; people like her get noticed. The Dark Side has an appetite for cases like this, more so than they do for a ruffian like me. As soon as a girl like her appears, all the predators come to gobble her up. The girl had no chance at all. It didn't take long before someone got their fangs into her and took a bite."

Blood spills from between Saten's fingers as nails dig into flesh from the intense fist she's making.

"Well, it might not be what you're imagining. Her skills, training, and talent were far too juicy to let waste. She was recruited. STAFF they called themselves. _I've_ never heard of them. Apparently they were new. All groups from the Dark Side are more or less the same, but this one was a little bit different in one regard.

"Their mission wasn't the same as others. Normally a member of the Board of Directors creates an illegal underground group to take care of all their dirty work, performing tasks either as a ransom, favor, or they simply sell themselves for cold hard cash. But STAFF, they seemed to have a duty, a singular goal they strove for above all."

Mugino turns from Saten and marches towards the half gouged wall.

Peering into the chaos that has become Academy City, "I was recruited almost immediately after you spilled the truth of the world. Kinuhata was killed because of it, and Hound Dog betrayed and tried to kill me as well. Then STAFF swooped in and saved me. They told me, their mission was to support and protect Saten Ruiko. Can you imagine that? The very same person who wants to destroy the world! The irony!"

Her horrific laughter is in bad taste no matter the regard.

"At first I thought only of using them to take my revenge on you, oh but their story was far more juicier than I every could have imagined! This group, STAFF, they weren't some mere group of strangers who picked a person at random and decided to save them, or even some kind of cult that worshiped you and your strange power as some kind of God! No. It took me a while to gain their trust, but when I did, they told me their stories."

Turning back to Saten, "They were your friends."

"The group was handled by Oyafune Monaka, a member of the Board of Directors. She never met you personally, but she owed a favor to Kamijou Touma, and she'd been following the events surrounding you shortly after he disappeared. Perhaps she took it upon herself to become something of your benefactor. Her motives weren't entirely clear to me, but who knows what kind of information and resources she has access to as a member of the board. Perhaps she was the first to realize what you truly were and wanted to secure your power for herself. We'll never truly know.

"The second member was a weird one. Not she herself, but her power. It came from _outside_ Academy City. Oriana Thomson was her name. She'd been captured after your attack on the airport, and set to spend the rest of her days rotting in a cell. It was Oyafune who sprung her, in exchange for working underneath her. The woman agreed, and actually didn't try to run. Apparently the bimbo was fond of you.

"Next came poor little Uiharu. Imagine, a former Judgment getting arrested and sent to a detention facility. What do you think the other inmates did to her? Her very first day they beat the shit out of her. Practically killed her. They shattered her spine, half her face was caved in, and she lost an eye. Rather brutal for such a sweet little girl, but she was rather frail in the first place. Oyafune promised her the best medical attention and a means to find you, if she would only die first. Well, a fake death, but you're familiar with the process yourself, right?

"And then I came next, and, well, you know my story. After all, you did it. Oyafune entirely misread my intentions. She figured I was just as much a victim as you. She certainly never imagine I'd kill them all just as soon as I found you! Uiharu told me just how close the two of you were. How you supported her as she tried out for Judgment, how you were near inseparable, and how you would always flip her skirt. I thought I'd give you her entire head for our reunion present, but I settled on that stupid hairpiece."

With trembling, bloody fingertips, Saten takes the flower hairpiece and holds it against her chest.

"But that's not even the best part," Mugino just can't get enough of herself. "See, groups on the Dark Side, groups like STAFF, all work with at least four members. There was one member none of us ever managed to meet. And there was good reason for that. This person was always away on her mission, periodically reporting to only Oyafune. It cost me a 100k yen bottle of wine, but I finally got it out of that old grandma.

"It was Frenda."

Cackling hard, "Imagine that! The one friend who was always by your side, through thick and thin, probably the only person you felt you could trust, was a goddamn spy this whole time! It was hilarious!

"Frenda never gave a shit about you! I always wondered why she decided to stick with you instead of returning to ITEM, but it makes so much sense now! It was just another job! And what was she sold for? This, even I never knew. She had a sister! A sweet little child that she successfully kept hidden from everyone! After her previous caretaker was killed, Frenda must have been panicking to find a successor. Well, she did, in Oyafune."

Getting closer to Saten's furious face, "So, how does that make you feel? Are you-"

Suddenly all light fades from the girl's eye. For a moment Mugino thought Saten was so enraged she actually fainted, but she managed to remain standing and kept focus on the vile murderer.

"ERROR DETECTED. PROCESS HAS EXCEEDED ANTICIPATED BOUNDRIES."

Saten spoke robotically, entirely betraying all the emotions she's shown until now.

"DUMPING EXCESS SUBROUTINES TO COMPENSATE. FAIL. LOGIC ALLOCATION SURPASSED. DUMPING. PASS. REEVALUATING THREAT ASSESMENT Meltdowner. NO CHANGE. RESUMING PROCESS Stalemate Paradox. EXECUTING."

A light within Saten's Right Eye flares and the fake Right Hand attempts to cut Mugino in two. At the same time, the target recognized the threat and leaped back, escaping the infinitely sharp blade of the Right Hand which decapitated the entire apartment complex.

Mugino, first unsure what just took place, realizes when she considers this power is from _outside_ Academy City.

"You damn," so furious she could barely speak, "Ru~i~ko! You couldn't even face me yourself and sent a _doll_ after me! After I rip your plaything to pieces, I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

"ERROR DETECTED. PROCESS HAS-"

The same voice overlaps, "That's enough out of you."

School Garden. Located near Tokiwadai Middle School for Girl, it's a private sector of District 7 reserved for only the upper class of student. Standing before a girl who was merely enjoying a mid-morning cup of tea, is an impaled Saten Ruiko. The only thing is, the one doing the impaling is Saten Ruiko herself, a second one. Once injured in this way, the copy Saten fades like a mirage on the horizon.

"I was wondering why _you_ felt so off. Would that first one be your _kage bushin_ (shadow clone) or something?"

Taking a seat across from the girl, Saten faces her host in the eyes, "More or less."

Sipping, "Then how can I be sure you're real?"

Adjacent, a young, silver-haired nun in white robes held together by safety pins takes a seat.

"Well, my 'clone' is programmed for only one task. _Fight a battle into a stalemate._ If it's target won't fight, or does something too unexpected, it will fall into error. Since their objective isn't to win, it's not too difficult to provoke someone into a battle they _can't lose_. My 'clones' could take many forms, but it will get someone to fight no mater the circumstance."

Tossing a wry smile to the girl sipping tea, leaning back in her chair and crossing one leg over the other, "Unless of course, it's target holds zero attachment to this fake world and doesn't care one way or the other, Shokuhou Misaki-san."

Dressed in Tokiwadai's long sleeve winter uniform, the #5 Level 5 Mental Out cares nothing for the one-woman war taking place around her, even as far as School Garden. Strangely, however, combat doesn't extend as far to the one with no intention to fight. In fact, carnage seems to be intentionally avoiding Misaki.

Mental Out points out the obvious flaw in logic, "Then why target me in the first place if you knew I would never want to fight?"

The perpetrator shrugs like she'd been picked up by the sheriff for a repeat offense, "It was a wide-sweeping spell. I swung my Right Arm at _Academy City_ , so that's precisely who I targeted, 'Academy City.' Right now there are 2.8 million clones of myself fighting the 2.8 million residents. Keeping _1_ from _annoying_ you wasn't within my control."

Sipping her tea again, grinning a little by finding it funny, "You would extend me the courtesy? I'm honored by your friendship . But aren't you going to destroy the world in the end? Why bother coming here yourself at all?"

The sleeve of Saten's dark blouse is pulled by Index. Glancing briefly, the red-haired world destroyer spots a small buffet likely laid out specifically for Shokuhou. She nods and the petite silver-haired nun scatters off.

"You're the only person in this world I can talk to evenly," Satens answers the question. "Everyone else would either be too affected by emotions or are already dead."

"So you're just lonely," Misaki concludes.

Sadly smiling, "I guess you can say that."

Motioning towards Index, "What about her?"

Gently shaking her head, "I have her under mental domination. I've freed her personality, but not her ego. She can't disobey me or even disagree if she wants to. She'd hate me for what I'm doing if she could."

Misaki rests her cheek on her palm, intrigued, "Oh? How did you manage to pull that off? I would really like to know ."

Revealing what's in her left hand, "This is a spiritual item that controls her. She's the source of my magic. I'd be powerless without her. Or at least, powerless to the point I had taken control of her."

"Oh? Maybe I should take that for myself, gouge out that Eye, and return to the Original World in your stead ?"

Taking no offense, responding in good humor, "Both this remote and my Right Eye would destroy you. You're welcome to try if you really want."

Without a scent of true hostility in the air, Misaki gives up on the idea as soon as it came up, "I still think I'll pass. If what I've heard about these multiple worlds are true, then there's already a me in the Original who must be closer to _him_ than I am now."

Saten grimaces in wonder of all the information Mental Out collected by doing none of the leg work and solely by use of her unique esper power.

"So, here we are at the end of the world ! What do you want to talk about? Curious if what you are doing is right? Wondering if you've changed so much to get this far that _he_ won't like you anymore?"

Mood further souring, "You don't pull any punches, do you?"

"Never have in my life . So, what is it?"

Index returns with a platter full of food and begins chowing down.

"I wanted your opinion. When I return to the Original World, should I tell Touma-kun everything that I've done?"

The question causes Misaki to pause. It was certainly a heavier topic than she anticipated. This is why Mental Out dislikes dealing with people who's minds she can't read.

Placing down her tea and folding arms across her chest, Misaki gives it serious thought.

"Tell him everything," is her solid conclusion.

Surprised by the distinct conclusion, Saten asks, "Is that really what you would do if you were in my situation?"

Lowering her head and resting a cheek on her palm, "What, do you think I'm trying to sabotage you?"

"It's not that. It's just, I thought you were the kind of person who would use any means to get what you wanted."

This surprises her somewhat, "Do you really think of me as that despicable a person?"

"Absolutely."

To Saten, that wasn't even a question.

Being faced with such honesty, Misaki can't help but laugh.

"Well, you might not be wrong, but you're neither right. The things I truly want, what I find the most important, I wouldn't stoop to any level to get. To gain the love of the one I desire most, I wouldn't kill every other person on the planet so he has no choice but to love me, if that's what you're insinuating. But to help someone I'm fond of, I wouldn't mind crushing a mind or two to save them. I guess you can say I know where to draw the line."

She would slaughter any number of people for someone she likes, but wouldn't for someone she loves. It might seem contradictory, but the way Saten is now she can sympathize with such sincerity. Saten and Misaki are completely different people, so it's unfair to criticize her for a response on such an unfair scenario.

"I'm sorry," Saten apologizes, "I was out of line. But you still gave an interesting answer. Do you mind explaining?"

Genuinely smiling for the cordiality, "No. Not at all. You see, that boy is rather prone to head injuries, and brain damage. He's suffered memory loss on multiple occasions. It's gotten so bad that he doesn't even remember his own parents. I think, hiding anything from him is to deny him of what he barely has in the first place."

Saten remembers it, the insult she herself threw Misaki's way. _"I asked him your name. He didn't know it."_ Then, Touma didn't gloss over saving someone like Misaki, he completely lost the memories of it.

"I see," is Saten's conflicted reply.

Noticing the girl's indecision, the blonde bombshell merely shrugs, "In the end, it's entirely up to you to tell him the truth or not. After all, there won't be a single other person that can contradict your story. You will be the sole survivor of an entire world. Your word will be just as certain as the word of God. If you think you could live with yourself lying to him, then by all means go ahead."

Saten sighs, deflating, "That's the scary part. I think I can."

Misaki's eyes widen just a bit.

"What I've done, who I've become, I think I _could_ live the rest of my life lying to Touma-kun. And I think I could do it convincingly. I could revert to the girl he said 'goodbye' to and never show him my blood-soaked hands. I would take it with me all the way to the grave, when I'm an old granny and surrounded by all our children and grandchildren. I could probably even lie in the face of God. That's why, I honestly don't know what I should do."

Maybe because Shokuhou Misaki has been there nearly since the beginning, has inadvertently learned the entire truth, still remembers the the Level 0 she could easily manipulate, combat, defeat, that she failed to notice the most obvious; what Saten Ruiko has become. It didn't go far enough to call her a monster. Misaki is a monster. No, the red-haired world destroyer is a certified demon, a devil. Because Saten's fangs have never been pointed her way, Misaki deprived herself of this fact. Now, she sees the girl for what she truly is. And the Level 5 is frightened.

"I-is that so," but letting it show is another matter altogether. "If you could acquire what you want regardless, why bother with the riskier method, is it? I don't think there's necessarily a wrong answer. Still, it's my opinion that he deserves the absolute truth, even if he falls out of love because of it."

If Touma falls out of love with Saten, then what has she be doing all this time? The Lost World might as well never existed in the first place! Still, it's not like the one who will destroy the world doesn't respect the one who lost faith's opinion.

"Thank you," Saten bows her head, then starts picking off morsels from Index's plate.

Awkwardly the #5 of Tokiwadai returns to her tea. Unsure how much longer the girls intend to stay, she begins mentally searching for some way to get them moving. For world destroyers, they're behaving rather casually.

Actually, something Saten said has been rather curious to Misaki.

"What did you mean when you said 'Fight a battle into a stalemate'?"

Saten can barely contain her grin, like she's been waiting for someone to ask her this question all day.

"You're going to love this-"

* * *

Nearly an hour later atop a skyscraper directly facing the Windowless Building, Saten and Index stand alone in Academy City. The red-haired world destroyer has waged war all by herself against each and every of the 2.8 million inhabitants of this monolith of scientific achievement. On the ground, this war continues, but on high it's quiet and peaceful (considering).

"Are you having second thoughts?" Index, who has been stripped of her ego and is a mindful drone, asks.

"Not about destroying the world," speaking so as if an offhand topic. "I just- I'm just worried that _this_ isn't enough, that I need to do more."

Index steps up and faces her companion, "Hard work is what you do when it doesn't matter. When it does, you sit back and let all your planning and preparation take shape. You've come this far, so this should be the easy part. It's time to take control of your world."

Sadly, Saten smiles, "Yeah, that's right. I guess I just can't believe that it's almost over. It's felt like I've been on the run for years now. I'm so close to reaching my desire, it doesn't feel real. I think deep down, I might be too scared to finally cross the finish line."

Looking to her hand, there is obvious trembling. But she makes a fist, clenching so tight it's impossible to do so.

"But that's fine. I can be scared. The only other time I shook this bad was when I stood in front of Touma-kun's school and confessed my feelings in a great big voice. If I could survive that, this should be a cakewalk."

Patting the taller girl on the shoulder, Index assures the master to whom she's enthralled with pride.

"Alright then! Let's get this show on the road!"

Nodding, Index joins her master's side. Stepping to the skyscraper's edge, Saten takes her tiny partner by the waist, and chucks her into the air. The daredevil herself dives no different then if into a pool. Splitting through the air like a dart, the pavement far below rapidly approaches. But Saten shows no concern, welcoming a crushing death with challenge.

Just as anyone would expect, gravity proves victorious. As if a bomb had been dropped, a torrential blast takes the scene with a quake shaking almost the entire district to it's knees. The street is cracked, windows are broken, and even near cars are upturned. As it's wasn't an actual explosive there was no fireball, but the debris from the destroyed cityscape kicks up a gray plume. Visibility is lost in a matter of seconds, with everybody who's near diving for cover.

And then suddenly, a secondary tornado is formed. From out of nowhere a twister rises from the epicenter, picking up with it the broken concrete, asphalt, and glass. Visibility cleared rapidly, revealed in the destruction's center is a girl with one eye, and a second Right Hand controlling this freak act of weather. When the environment is completely clear, that hand hurls the debris far away into the ether.

Those who happened to be nearby all cower in the presence of this, unholy, being. All the same, this creature doesn't even look their way. Her focus is directly solely on the Windowless Building further ahead of this very street. She marches forward without a sole other intention.

After several paces, she reaches out with her Right Hand and catches a silver-haired nun who had also descended from the heavens, but without as much fanfare.

Those who didn't immediately witness the devil's decent all keep their focus on their each individual battles. Some are fighting stone golems, some are fighting a version of Saten Ruiko, and others are fighting different kinds of delinquents in this chaotic mob. But there is a pattern in this carnage, and not just that they are actually all fighting a single person. They are all also being lead to a central location. 2.8 million souls are fighting near the Windowless Building.

Thus was Saten Ruiko's plan since the very beginning.

Saten Ruiko's Right Hand is a mere facsimile, an imitation, a fraud. The true Right Hand belonged to Fiamma of the Right, and no matter what, it couldn't be taken from him. Even using the knowledge of the 103,000 grimoires stored within the Index Librorum Prohibitorum, it's entire effect couldn't be copied. But then again, it would actually serve Saten better in this incomplete state.

The power of the Right Hand is the power of victory. That's it. When Fiamma wielded the Right Hand, victory was always achieved. It took Saten exploiting the definition of victory, theft, and downright cheating to put him down. It was no simple task.

During the battle, Saten acquired her own Right Hand, the very same she wields now. Of course it can't match the original, but it has it's own unique property. Unlike Fiamma's who could, "achieve victory no matter the circumstance," Saten's can only, "achieve neither victory or defeat." In other words a "draw." It was a Right Hand that could neither defeat an opponent or be defeated. In a sense, Saten's Right Hand is entirely worthless.

But then how did Saten emerge victorious over the original Right Hand? Simple, if she had a power that could match it's opponent's power but never surpass it, Saten needed only add her own strength. In the case of the fight with Fiamma, the girl used her baseball bat. So if Fiamma used 9999 attack points with his Right Hand, Saten used 9999 to match him, and an added 50 when aided with a weapon. In a different sense than Fiamma entirely, Saten is truly invincible.

So how is Saten using her Right Hand now? Simple, she swung it, "at Academy City." Against it's 2.8 million, she's using an equal 2.8 million. It takes several forms. Either the golems she unleashed against Anti-Skill, versions of herself like against the Railgun and Meltdowner, or random mobs who would never even think of facing someone like the Red-haired World Destroyer. But whatever form it took, all of Academy City's 2.8 inhabitants are all fighting the sole Saten Ruiko.

Fighting an entire city to a stalemate? Okay, but then to what end? How would something like this be of benefit to Saten and her cause? From the concept alone it's a battle she can't win. So why would the girl take this seemingly pointless course? Well, just like the battle with Fiamma, Saten added a secondary element. One that could turn the situation around in a heartbeat. What was it?

Simply, a Perception Filter. The very same spell Othinus used against her for a very extended amount of time. What the 2.8 million see while battling Saten Ruiko isn't the truth. Or at least, all of the truth. They think they're fighting some version of Saten Ruiko, but that isn't it entirely. They're being led to a place they don't even realize.

At some point they're no longer fighting Saten Ruiko, and instead fighting the Windowless Building.

Saten pauses about 500 meters from the base of the Windowless Building. She watches as it sustains Particle Waveform High-Speed Cannon blasts, Railguns, automatic weapon's fire, rockets, hydro lasers, cleaning drone propelled by impressive force, robotic dog slashing at it, and even entire buildings thrown at it. Current, all of Academy City sees the Windowless Building as it's enemy (Saten Ruiko), and still the structure stands. It is said to be able to withstand up to a nuclear blast, but this esper onslaught must have well surpassed that long ago.

"Well," Saten doesn't particularly speak to Index, "it's not like I didn't anticipate this."

If one were to challenge God with all that He's created, would that be enough to surpass Him? While not the most proper analogy, apparently all which Aleister has created still doesn't surpass the man himself (if Aleister even is a man). But even then, what about double that?

Saten swings her Right Arm-

-at the Windowless Building itself.

Whatever defenses that impossible monolith possesses, is met with a force that could neither topple it or be deflected. In short, it's defenses are entirely nullified. And then the entire force of every one of it's espers, Anti-Skill, Level 0s, teachers, students, scientists, mechanics, clerks, merchants, entertainers, civil engineers, computer specialists, computer hackers, Dark Side, Light Side, and it's Board of Directors; all of the 2.8 million people who call such a miraculous place home, all of them pour their entire strength, intelligence, skill, and esper power into tearing down the Windowless Building. The addition of just one girl, Saten Ruiko, shatters the looming tower.

When Saten swung her incomplete Right Hand, the Perception Filter cast over the entirety of Academy City's 2.8 is undone. But they are unable to stop themselves in time before they sent their individual attacks towards the foe that was no longer there. They are left to watch in a mix of horror and curiosity as the very heart of Academy City suffers all that it's raised. That once invisible obelisk suffers the damage of their attacks. It cracks, breaks apart, and falls.

Every person is silent as explosions erupt, lightning strikes, and all matter of impacts happens upon the building. As if the dying wail of a great beast, the structure loses consistency, crumbles from it's base, and falls from it's frame. It bends slightly, dropping pieces off at a time, until the entire construct can withstand no more. The Windowless Building in it's entirety collapses. It errupts upon crashing with the streets below, a choking cloud of dirt, asphalt, and the decaying remains of the once indestructible monolith. The people who made it happen were at a complete loss of words, stifled into silence.

Those nearest run for cover, struggling however they can to escape the suffocating cloud. The people who escape are covered in proverbial ash. They are colored gray from head to toe, coughing with the same dust ejecting from their lungs. Many pass right by Saten and Index, not giving them even a single glance. Those brave enough to stay do so reservedly. Otherwise everyone flees from the destruction they themselves wrought. Somehow, deep inside, they all realize this is in fact the end of the world.

Saten swings her Right Arm.

In brief moments all the dust is blown away, revealing the brutalized carcass of the Windowless Building. As a pile of scrap, it is no longer so impressive. It isn't a lie to say Saten feels a great deal of satisfaction, and that's also true of a few of the individual who brought about this result even if by accident.

But a ruined kingdom wasn't all that remained. Amid the destruction stands a single figure, unblemished by the tower that fell. _It's_ focus is directed solely at Saten Ruiko.

"Aleister, I presume?"

Gently shaking _it's_ head, "Nope."

Atop the remains of the Windowless Building, a _creature_ remains standing. It's difficult to describe in entirely, as it's features are rather indistinct and androgynous. Of one thing that's certain, it possessed golden long hair. Shining, tall, and thin stature, and of white clothing that covers it's entire body, it appears as something written of in holy scriptures. Whatever it is, it is certainly _not_ human.

The creature takes a step through the rubble and approaches Saten.

Saten can't get a read on this _thing_ at all. It's expression is that of happiness, sadness, grief and anger, yet emotions feel indistinct from that of humans'. All the same, it appears completely calm.

"I might exist in this kcxnLOSTjerg world because of Aleister, but we are not the same person. We are very distinct and sdflaUNIQUEhvekc. My identity closer resembles an liencANGELhyemg, but my existence is something completely different from what is recorded of them in the Bible."

Now before Saten, the girl stands at the ready with her Right Hand half raised.

"But my true jgeIDENTITYgfd is of no circumstance to you, and likewise my uvnNAMEnnug. I have neither supported or opposed you on your journey, but have observed this kcxnLOSTjerg World from the very offset all the same. From me, you have nothing to fear, and I would not have even appeared before you unless I had words to lemCONVEYfhn. So I shall do so simply.

"Your journey is at it's end."

The Right Hand slightly lowers further, but Saten doesn't drop her guard.

"What do you mean? Are you saying _that_ killed Aleister?"

Gently the creature that is certainly not human shakes it's head.

"No, this much isn't nearly enough to end all which encompasses the one known as 'Aleister.' You may think your journey can only end when you destroy the mastermind who's been pulling all the strings, but your most previous blow certainly has hurt 'Aleister.' What I'm saying is that 'Aleister's' attention has been momentarily shifted towards recovery, and if you were to ascend to the rank of a Magic God at this brief point, 'Aleister' wouldn't be able to stop you. You can steal a victory if you act now."

Once Saten becomes a Magic God, there is no turning back. And if she doesn't act quickly to devour the world, the world will devour her. Any obstacle that even so much as makes her trip will spell the girl's end. This false human can't be trusted so easily.

"Why are you telling me this?"

The creature takes a finger to it's chin and thinks for a second, "Because I find you interesting. Your story is interesting. Rather than reach it's conclusion in what may prove a futile battle against what took all of this city just to rattle 'Aleister's' front door, I would rather you actually eaREACHgt gfhYOURikui zdgDESTINATIONntk. You could say 'Aleister' is the optional hidden boss of this RPG."

A brow is raised when this otherworldly creature uses video game terms, but Saten at least understands what it's trying to get at, even if some of the words don't make any sense. Aleister is distracted. Now is the time to move and win this game. It might feel hollow, but Saten doesn't particularly care for appearances as long as she can reach Touma-kun in the end.

"How do I know this isn't a trap? Why would you _want_ me to destroy this world?"

Indeed such would be difficult to prove with just words alone. But then-

"I have been watching this journey since the very beginning. And I don't mean since Kamijou Touma and Othinus vanished, or even when Othinus destroyed the world, took your eye, removed you from being an esper, and cast the Perception Filter on you. I have been brtyWATCHINGmoh since well before that. I would hold no interest in this kcxnLOSTjerg World at all if it were not for you. Destroy this kcxnLOSTjerg World, leave it be, it makes no difference to me. I can simply efewWATCHgrj nytgANOTHERnohg."

Saten realizes, "You came from the Original World?"

The creature somewhat shrugs, "You could say that. What you refer to as the 'Original World' is nasdfgiuvgrjkldjkfgubdgyughjsvfcrtetserd. This kcxnLOSTjerg World's survival posses no bearing on me. My motivations are completely objective, and if _your story_ doesn't meet my expectations, I can merely fsajkbvyubsnlkmbcnyuygvrdvsankjinydfsfcghsbvugvtf. Take my advice or not, the choice is up to you."

The words Saten can't understand, something in her Right Eye is giving her alarm. It's a sense the girl's never experienced before, even after this long and tiring journey. It's a sense that is not meant for humans. She is but a step away from a Magic God, and if she were to take that step, those words and this "sense" would be revealed.

But that creature, it doesn't explain that which a human can't understand. And then, as if to staple the point, it begins to walk away. And then, for no explainable reason, it vanishes, perhaps leaving this world in it's entirety. But Saten can still feel herself being watched, and not by those who remain from the destruction of the Windowless Building. Rephrasing, she knows that inhuman being is still watching.

Then this is it.

Index may remain by her side, but there is no one Saten can turn to for advice.

Frenda has perished.

The bonds of her old friendships have most certainly been destroyed.

All that remain are likely who would become her murderers.

Only one voice responds to Saten's calls, and that is her own.

And thus, Saten Ruiko makes her choice.

A soft hum fills the air. It comes not from anyone who played an active role in the destruction of the Windowless Building, but the sole outsider. The person with no business inside Academy City, Index, has started to sing.

A hymn-like prayer, the silver-haired nun's hands raise from her sides into the air. Even in the brightness of day, a light seems to fall from heaven and blesses the small girl. This light, it fills her, lifts her from the ground, and takes hold like some kind of miracle. As if the heavens themselves are also resounding, a sound reminiscent of trumpets applaud like a chorus of angels. This is surely some righteous event.

The brightness the girl emits, it overflows from her tiny body. Just outside the white robes that flutter rhythmically from her suspended body, crystalline appendages emerge. Maybe gemstone, maybe glass, the structure of the appendages are like wings. Not as indistinct, for certain a golden halo appears over her head. If any where to be called an "angel," it most certainly would be Index.

This light, it's so bright it burns. Those in audience can barely stand to continue looking, but those who dare see another figure take Index's side. This new person isn't one entirely unfamiliar. It's the same one-eyed monster as before, but her hair has returned to it's natural dark color. It's Saten Ruiko, and she places a hand on Index's back.

And then, the light becomes so bright it devours all. Those who would even attempt to squint, they see something terrible. Even though Index gave the impression of absolute purity, and that she's so beautiful even now, they see her gradually being swallowed by the light. They don't know how they know, but understand by instinct that she is disappearing. The one who wills it, Saten Ruiko, is the culprit. She is devouring the light, the holy, Index.

Once Index and the light are completely consumed, all that remains is Saten. Except she is undergoing yet another change. At this point she is no longer human. Her simple clothes which have been made of Earthly materials, dissolve nearly immediately. Her skin becomes the color of ivory, her hair darkness itself, but the Right Eye intensifies an even brighter blue. Centered around her hollow left eye, a ribbon of sapphire and emerald billows. Caressing, contouring to her skin, it creates a kind of robe; translucent, ethereal. It exists not merely as clothing, but an extension of herself. Likewise does the light which encompasses her does so as if it were another of her limbs.

Gently Magic God Saten lowers to the ground, but her toes stop of actually touching. This ethereal being floats in place, as if it were the center of the world. Those too mesmerized to have previously fled in terror, now remain with a sense of reverence, worship. Whatever emotion they held to the human known as Saten Ruiko has all but dissolved. All they can admit is to have fallen in love with her.

"S-Saten-san?" Misaka Mikoto, who already loved her to the degree of a friend, is perhaps the only one even able to speak. "What, what's going on?"

Magic God Saten doesn't so much as even look her old friend's way. The Goddess remains gently floating in the air, as if she could stay that way for eternity. Her eye doesn't seem to have focused on anything, likewise is there nothing that seems to have caught her attention. This being which shouldn't exist in the world of man feels so distant that she might disappear at any moment.

But that is furthest from the truth.

Magic God Saten's sole blue Right Eye turns to Misaka. And in the very instant, the #3 Level 5 of Academy City, the Railgun, someone who would never even consider religion, fully understands the concept, "Fear of God." She is about to be judged for her sins. Instinctively she turns to flee in terror.

Not even Shirai, Mugino, Accelerator, or any of the other monsters that have crossed Saten's path are mindful enough to do that.

Magic God Saten seems to focus all her attention on only one individual. In fact her objective is All. It's time to destroy the world.

Magic God Saten places one of her pure white hands on the ground. That's all it takes.

Darkness spreads from where the Magic God descended. It travels quickly, immediately swallowing the surrounds and everyone who was near. Shirai, Mugino, Accelerator, even the fleeing Misaka. Their fate after being swallowed by the darkness? Simply do they too become darkness. It travels a breakneck speeds, covering the entire District 7 in but a few seconds, and all of Academy City in under ten. It expands even further, devouring the entirety of Japan, including her very own family that reside outside of Academy City. Saten Ruiko's little brother only has enough time to witness then cower in fear before even he too is swallowed.

This darkness devours all. The ground, the ocean, even the sky. The birds flying in the air, people awaiting to arrive at their destination upon airline flights, to even bacteria and molecules harmlessly floating in the atmosphere. Nothing escapes.

Jumping across the ocean, reaching to it's depths, the darkness expands across the continents. It devours all of Asia, the devastated Europe, Africa, Australia and the Antarctic, and finally, North and South America. It swallows everyone and everything. Friends, loved ones, enemies, strangers, it makes no difference. The darkness accepts all.

It takes but a few minutes, but the entire Earth is swallowed by darkness. Once so, once all the lands are covered and every living welcomed inside, the Earth cracks. Like an eggshell, it's structure collapses.

Suffering the vacuum of space, the fragmented pieces begin the float away, but are held together by Magic God Saten. She reestablishes her hold, grips it tighter, and compact the Earth to a more condensed size. The darkness, or at this point planet Earth, shrinks. Folding in on itself, Magic God Saten restructures it so that all of it's mass could fit into the palm of her hand. The molecules have been compressed to the size of pencil eraser. Then again, it could have been that Magic God Saten has grown to such astronomical proportions, the Earth only appears that small. As all of the Universe of this Lost World encompasses only this, there is no means of comparison or perception. Regardless, All That Exists is now only Magic God Saten and the Planet Earth which fits in her hand.

And so, the final step is taken.

Magic God Saten devours Planet Earth.

Thus the Lost World ends.

* * *

 _Back from the dead, again. Since I last posted so much crazy stuff has happened. Several life altering events have taken place and I honestly still don't have a handle on it all. But these are just excuses, as I've completed_ Echo _and haven't so much as visited this site in months. Well, it's time to change that._


	37. A Certain Saten Ruiko

**A Certain Saten Ruiko**

Saten can feel it, the world deconstructing and vanishing altogether. An entire universe, the lives which had deterred from the original and gained their own individuality, those who were affected by the girl herself, all lost to the abyss. As the eye which supported it left their world, their world ceased to be. An entire plane of existence, flipped "off" like a light switch.

The perpetrator doesn't weep. Can't. Does her best not to think about it. Honestly, it isn't even that difficult. A rational and mentality took hold sometime after the death of Gotou Rize. Saten Ruiko is the one who gave that world life, so only _she_ had the right to take it away. If she thought about the entire world as an accident, something that existed only to support Saten's return to the original, then the girl could excuse any atrocity. After all, the only one she has to answer to is herself, and as she's about to return to Kamijou Touma, she feels pretty damn good.

Oh how wrong she is.

At first Saten feels a stillness, an isolation. She is all that exists, empty and nothing surrounded in the infinite expanse. This is a loneliness incomprehensible by mortal minds, insignificant upon the scale that even existing is pointless. When suffered through this a normal human would be driven insane. But Saten, she finds it uninteresting. Her drive, the drive she possessed since the beginning which has only gained an near infinite momentum, all she can seek is to move "forward." In this void where even comprehension is irrelevant, she peers through the countless directions in search of this "forward." And she finds it. Her determination which had her crush an entire world underfoot has let her use it as a stepping stone, and she leaps "forward."

The moment she moves "forward," the entirety of nothingness changes.

Through Saten's comprehension, she's thrust through some kind of tunnel of light. It is nothing but white, a shade so bright it strains her eyes just to look at it, but she can tell it's a tunnel, cylinder in shape, and she's presently soaring through. Her velocity isn't something that can be measured simply through speed. No, she traverses not only on a three, but four or perhaps five dimensional plane. She is shifting back to the original world.

And then she stops.

It happened prematurely, Saten somehow knows. Even in this White on this path "Forward," something like a chain has wrapped around her. When she tries to push "forward," it pulls back. What this truly is, however, the girl doesn't have the slightest clue.

WHY DO YOU STAND BEFORE ME

This voice, no, it wouldn't qualify as a voice, emits from no specific place yet exists the same as an intangible theory like time or evolution. It comes from nowhere, from everywhere, and from Saten's very own lips. Such a thing, it's overwhelming. Unlike anything she's ever faced before, Saten immediately recognizes it's source. Anything would. Any human being would, any animal would, as well as any insect or even plant. It isn't something so pathetically otherworldly like an Angel, Magic God, or Human who seems as omnipotent as Aleister. No, it is in fact,

God

GIVEN YOUR OWN GARDEN YOU RAZE IT TO THE GROUND IN HOPES OF THAT YOU CANNOT POSSESS

Saten perceives this White, this entire whole, as He. It is in the White, the Speed she was traveling, and even Herself. God exists in all things, and there is simply no opposing Him.

WERE YOU TO ACCEPT AND LIVE WITHOUT YOU COULD HAVE REMAINED

Even if it were insane, nay, blasphemous, the Saten Ruiko who conquered an entire world to reach this point couldn't simply let this end. Focusing the power of the Right Eye-

-nothing happens, and she immediately realizes why. The offshoot world was supported by her Right Eye. Nay, the world was the Right Eye itself. With it consumed, she in essence cannibalized her own power. Saten's Right Eye is now nothing more than an eye. Right now, Saten Ruiko is but a human, and nothing else.

TO COME BEFORE ME AND INFECT WHAT I HAVE CRAFTED I CANNOT ALLOW

The powerless Saten Ruiko falls. Realizing the truth before it comes, she cannot even protest against God. She will never see Touma again. Everything she did, was pointless. That second world should have never existed. Saten, should never have existed.

DISAPPEAR

And as simple, as unceremoniously as that, Saten Ruiko vanishes as if she never was. In truth, she didn't. Her self, her love, her trials and tribulation, none of it ever truly existed. Saten Ruiko, her world, it was all an error; nothing more than a line drawn outside the margins to simply be erased. Once standing before God, only His will mattered. There was no standing against Him. Even such things as magic gods existed because He allowed them to. Simply, He is infallible.

And so, God returned to His seat of rest. God exists in all, both partaking in every single action undertaken within, and taking no direct action at the same time. Saten Ruiko was an anomaly, a being which existed outside of God.

Othinus, her actions in first creating that altered timeline where Touma and Saten fell in love, all of that happened underneath God's supervision and His blessing. However, an anomaly was born when that world was destroyed (when Othinus and Touma vanished from Saten's perspective). Saten Ruiko and the second world split off like twins in an embryo. Once that happened, just like with real twins, they could never be reunited. That Saten even tried was stupid. And even worse, had she succeeded, the repercussions would have been catastrophic. However, if they simply remained two separate worlds, two separate Saten Ruikos, then there was no problem. But she simply couldn't accept that place, and so she attempted to reunite. Once she returned to the original world and His side, He was able/forced to take action. Her infection was cut no different than a cancerous tumor.

And thus, Saten Ruiko's tale comes to a quiet and insignificant end. Truly, all those who even knew she once was has already been wiped from existence by her own hand. Only God recorded the actions of this foolish human, who in truth would not even measure up to a character in the massive text He has written. Saten Ruiko existed as nothing more than a typo. This is it. The end.

"Like I would let that happen!"

A pillar is born in the White, cascading, draining, and birthing color in this world outside of worlds. Nay, from this point it can only be called Heaven. A being stands within that pillar, conceptualizing this outer phase so it can be observed.

Heaven exists how many thinks it would, or maybe because it's such a firmly held belief that it is able to take this form. It is beauty incarnate. Built upon the sky, Heaven is a kingdom filled with lush gardens, shimmering pools, and marble structures. Those who exist within are the blessed, gowned in white with feathery wings, and beauty everlasting. These are His angels, a perfect reflection of this perfect world. To even catch a glimpse of Heaven would inspire a poet to write for a thousand years.

The one who stands before God is little other than Saten Ruiko. However, it is not the same Saten Ruiko who was before. Unlike the previous, this Saten Ruiko is dressed plainly different. She's in loose, dark robes, and a wide-brimmed hat. Very much does she appear like a witch in lore. Also, she still possesses a left eye, unlike the Saten Ruiko who has since vanished.

Saten pants heavily, leaning on the staff which was used to birth the pillar of light that revealed Heaven. She nearly appears to keel over on her own.

"I am Atlas 310, and like hell am I going to go down that easily!"

God "frowns." Truly is this an unexpected development, even for omniscience. Since the world split, He knew Saten would try and return. As much He could foresee, even over a world which He held no influence or could even observe. But that another Saten would appear, even God couldn't anticipate this.

Though she spoke tough, Atlas 310 can't so much as budge.

An angel approaches, speaking a language which was never meant to grace human ears. Not even could it even be called a "language" as it was heard as more of a melody. But even if humankind were not mean to ever know of this means of communication, it's plenty easy to estimate. The angel is going to attack Atlas 310.

Indeed, it would not take God to deal with this Saten Ruiko. He only did so as to not risk infecting His agents with this outsider. But truthfully, even this Saten who lifted the veil over Heaven can't stand against an angel.

God doesn't reply, yet the angel somehow takes this as affirmation. From the angel's hand is birthed a silver spear. The angel soars to the defenseless Atlas 310.

"Is that what angels really look like?" comes an even stranger voice, "I think your magic has given them a weird form."

The bladed tip of the weapon is caught by the simple hand of another. A woman has taken a position before the disabled Atlas 310, holding the otherworldly weapon as if it were nothing more than a toy. In high heels, she towers well above the immobile magician. All the girl can see are very shapely legs, a firm figure hidden by a large white lab coat, long black hair, and a very domineering presence.

Having the attack interrupted, and angel flaps a pace back. A sound like a screeching violin is emitted from the heavenly creature, clearly surprised and upset.

Carelessly, or perhaps irrelevantly as the attack of an angel did precisely nothing, this intruder turns and faces Atlas 310. To say the least, the magician is surprised. The woman is taller, prettier, and far the more mature than the spellcaster, but there is obviously something similar between the two. They could sisters, or even mother and daughter. If anything, they share the exact same blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Atlas 310 asks in disbelief.

Smirking, "Who else do you think? I am Kirihara Ruiko. A You who took a different Path."

That did little to alleviate Atlas 310's confusion, and Kirihara Ruiko speaks no further. Instead, she turns back to the gathering angels. If one wasn't enough, several more join the fray. In each of their hands silver weapons are formed. There are about 10 of them in total. In unison, they charge.

Click.

"Of course she isn't going to get it if you leave it at that," yet another intruder. "Even if you have a lover, you don't have very much love. Unlike myself "

Finally someone who isn't the same person, a busty blonde in a Tokiwadai uniform flamboyantly prances towards the duo. The angels who seemed so set on bloodletting, lay frozen in air. They can't so much as lift a finger to the girl.

Kirihara Ruiko only glances back, but Atlas 310 sees fit to question, "Shokuhou Misaki?"

Indeed does it appear to be the perpetrator behind the second day of the Daihaseisai incident, but there's a distinct difference. Her eyes are heterochromatic. Her Right Eye is blue.

"Not exactly," the telepath informs. "I did in fact take Saten Ruiko's Right Eye as my own, but it didn't quite have the affect I intended. To put it simply, Saten Ruiko took over, but Shokuhou Misaki is still here. To avoid confusion, just call us Mental Out. Nice to meet me "

Atlas 310 can't even allocate the mental energy to comprise a response.

Sighing, Kirihara Ruiko begins, "Since you seem to have bought us some time, Mental Out, I guess I could spell things out. You should know about parallel universes, since Othinus spelled it out to all of us."

Atlas 310 is uncertain, "Yes?"

Click.

Sighing again, "I can't believe we share the same root. Basically, for every instant, there is an infinite number of possibilities. You might understand them simply if I called them 'paths.' Well, normally parallel universes don't exist, but that is under the rule of God. When the world splintered off out of His influence, after Touma-kun and Othinus-san disappeared, the splintered world was no longer under the supervision of God. When our Right Eyes was still working, did you think we were merely seeing 'possibilities?' No, we were glimpsing into the infinite number of parallel universes."

Shocked, "You mean, there are an infinite number of Saten Ruiko's out there?"

"No," yet another voice, while rather deadpan, is added to the fray. This Saten Ruiko appears very much like a regular human, except for the green third eye in the middle of her forehead. "Don't you remember all the different 'paths' you saw? Saten Ruiko died in many of those. To be honest, I'm surprised any of us made it this far. And before you even ask, this is Othinus' original Right Eye she dumped into Mimir's Well. To avoid confusion, just call me Satori."

"Ew, creepy " Mental Out hugs Kirihara Ruiko in an attempt to comfort herself.

Just then, several _hundred_ angels leap onto the small gathering of Saten Ruikos. Yet it appears only Atlas 310 is worried.

Lightning strikes as a storm overtakes Heaven. Instantly all angels are scattered by the awesome blast. Floating in air little different then the angels themselves, is a creature that appears just as divine. Less a person, it's more an entity. It's skin is florescent, charged with some kind of intense energy. It carries a feminine figure, with familiar proportions and long, similarly glowing hair. If there's anything truly distinct, or even human, about this entity, it's her blue eyes.

"And just who-"

"Level 6," Atlas 310 doesn't even get a chance to ask. This Saten Ruiko states and continues on her business.

After, a great tempest is born over their heads, scattering all the airborne angels away. Level 6 then takes to the air and begins aerial combat with the army. She visibly wields lightning bolts, fire, and ice spikes, as well as the invisible wind. Level 6 carries herself very well against the divine forces.

"It appears we're drawing out the big guns," Kirihara Ruiko remarks.

"I can't keep up with this anymore," Atlas 316 laments.

It's then that Satori comforts her, "Don't say that. If it weren't for you conceptualizing Heaven, none of us would be able to even step foot here. You're the linchpin of our retaliation."

The lowly magician's eyes start to go wide, "Do you really-"

"Geeze!" Kirihara Ruiko starts wrestling with her own hair. "Could you have at least exercised your brain power a little bit! Why do you think so many of us are protecting _you_? If you fall we won't stand a chance against God. Why are magicians such single-minded idiots?"

The Saten Ruiko who focused solely on magic in her own world, merely smiles. Atlas 310 barely concluded her tutelage under Stiyl Magnus before attempting the Windowless Building. She hadn't given a thought about what would happen after, let alone the actual existence of Heaven, but at least she was capable of putting up an effort against God unlike the first Human Saten Ruiko.

"Enough of this!" roars through Heaven.

Just then the sky turns red. A figure distinct from the other angels appears in the sky. It too, is an angel, that anyone could guess, but is vastly different from the nameless and generic who thus far have been treated like fodder. He's of short red hair, long, crystalline wings, and a flaming sword. Immediately do all the Saten Ruikos find him familiar. He resembles Flamma of the Right, but is obviously not him. If anyone would have the guess,

"Would that be the Archangel Michael?" Kirihara Ruiko ponders aloud.

Michael ignores Level 6 who seems too busy with the low choir angels and heads directly for the group gathered around Atlas 310. Even if the group hadn't spelled it out, the Archangel would have realized anyway. With the conceptualization of Heaven, divine beings are dragged down to the phase of mortals, able to be harmed through normal means. Normally it would take a grand-class spiritual item to even touch an angel, but with Atlas 310's magic, anyone can.

"Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine!"

It started from a great distance away and rapidly grew closer. Before Michael could obliterate the small group, a figure flies and clashes with the Archangel's Flaming Sword.

"Mine," a Saten Ruiko, with an impossibly large grin on her face, contests with one of the most distinct weapons from scripture with only a baseball bat.

To say the least, even Kirihara Ruiko is stunned.

"Haaaaaa!" the one with the baseball bat lets loose a giant cheer and manages to push the Archangel back. There isn't trace urgency in her expression; only the lust for battle.

"I think I'll just go ahead and explain it for you," Mental Out sighs for some reason. "That's the Almighty Thor. Basically, she had Misaka Mikoto turned into a baseball bat."

""' _Turned into a baseball bat_?'""

Satori likewise appears disgusted, "Just be glad Othius didn't found GREMLIN in the splintered worlds. The members were still out there, but thankfully never organized without their leader. That Saten must have sought out Marian Slingener. I'd rather not go into detail what the process of turning a person into a weapon entails."

To think a person could turn into a mere object, and one of their best friends at that. But then again, there are several versions throughout the multiverses of the same person, gathered in the real world's Heaven. Stranger things have happened.

With the Almighty Thor battling one of God's best, the army of lesser angels held at bay by Level 6, the group gathered around Atlas 310 seem well protected, but there is an obvious hurdle that has yet to be addressed.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news," Atlas 310 seems to be the source of pessimism from all the Satens, "but our situation hasn't improved. We still don't have a way to deal with Him."

'Him,' obviously meaning God. Certainly, the number of Satens appearing from the wood works are keeping the agents of God busy, but God Himself remains an uncontested monument within Heaven. In fact, with Atlas 310's conceptualization of Heaven, God still remains an inconceivable White mass. He exists as a being of light; those who are wrecking such havoc on the holy plane still can't so much as even see Him, let alone contest Him in any way. In fact, practically everyone in the group believes He could end this in a instant were He to take direct action like He did against the first Human Saten.

"About that," Kirihara Ruiko observes, "it appears He's waiting to see how this plays out. Basically, God isn't the kind of guy who likes surprises."

"I would concur," Satori adds. "In His eyes, we are less than ants."

"That's all well and good and all," Atlas 310 still doesn't feel any better, "but do we have any kind of real plan?"

"How silly," Mental Out paces before the magician and pokes her in the cheek. "Of course _we_ do "

Like Atlas 310, Kirihara Ruiko seems out of the loop. Apparently Satori and Mental Out are entirely on the same page.

"Perhaps it's finally time for me to make an appearance."

Yet _another_ Saten enters the arena. This one, however, is more than a bit different than all the others. Like Kirihara Ruiko, this one appears older. Her skin is paler, hair a shade of silver, and has an expression frozen like a doll. She levitates, in something of a gown that apparently defies gravity. There is something eerie about this Saten, an unease of a different variety than Satori with three eyes. Still, this new Saten Ruiko appears human.

"Atlas 310, Kirihara Ruiko, I am the Chairman of the Board of Directors."

This immediately puts the pair on alert. The magician can't do much, but the woman who adopted the Kirihara name takes a combat stance.

"Are you, Aleister?"

Of course there would be confusion. A name repeated endlessly, and as the case with Human Saten, neither Kirihara Ruiko nor Atlas 310 never actually met the Big Bad who tirelessly sought their demise. To think the enemy was actually herself from a different universe, it's a hard pill to swallow.

"I am thrice Saten Ruiko, the Chairman of the Board of Directors, and the one you call Aleister. Yet, I am not 'Aleister.'"

This answered precisely zero questions.

"I am paradox," the Chairman of the Board of Directors continues. "I am a Saten Ruiko who not only opened the Windowless Building, but climbed to the very top." Turning to those in question, "That is also true for you two as well, is it not, Mental Out and Satori?"

Satori waves and Mental Out gives something of a salute.

Back to the two with question, "Had you two climbed the Windowless Building as well, you would have found _me_. However, as soon as you breached it's defenses, you were approached by that strange figure, Aiwass, right? And you took it's advice and immediately consumed your perspective worlds, right?"

Kirihara Ruiko and Atlas 310 look to each other and affirm.

"Had you journeyed to the top, you would have found _me_. But since you did not, the one who resided there was not _me_ , but 'Aleister.'"

To little surprise, this went completely over Atlas 310's head, but Kirihara Ruiko had a thing or two to say about that.

"That's bullshit! What, are you Schrodinger's Cat or something? Basically, we can't tell the difference whether it was you or Aleister unless we went to the top of the Windowless Building? And then what? Say we did go up there and found _you._ In the end, _you_ were still trying to kill us!"

Keeping the same even tone, "That is both correct, and incorrect. As stated, I am paradox."

Such an answer would never satisfy a Kirihara, yet, "Fine. Say that is true. How did _you_ travel between universes? _I've_ been studying the splintered worlds and Heaven for years! Lateral trips between worlds _is_ impossible! If you were to attempt it, you would have to go through Heaven first!"

Finally Atlas 310 realizes it. Heaven existed between the original world and all the splintered worlds. They all run in parallel, yet only meet at the point they reach Heaven. If the Chairman of the Board of Directors is claiming to bypass Heaven, why not simply do so again and go straight to the original world?

"You are-" but the Chairman of the Board of Directors doesn't get a chance to finish.

A horn blows from on high. All those currently in discussion in the middle of a war zone turn their attention. Obviously it's the arrival of more angels, but these aren't the same as the plethora of before. Like Michael, they possess crystalline wings which span the length of the sky. There are eight of them, all possessing distinct holy weapons. There is a staff of lightning, spear of light, hammer of wind, whip of ivy, scythe of earth, floating greenish-white orbs, and a cloak of shadows.

"Hey hey hey," the Almighty Thor complains, "one of ya is bad enough, but I can't take all o' ya."

The Chairman of the Board of Directors kept the same placid expression, but it was obvious that even she is concerned. These eight archangels, their powers are simply beyond comprehension. Minus God Himself, this is the full might of Heaven.

"It appears even _I_ will prove inadequate," the Chairman of the Board of Directors states. Extending a hand, something of a gateway opens, a bright glowing circle with a purple vortex swirling within, and something exits. It almost appears like a normal human girl, but she possesses the angelic halo and similar crystalline wings.

"Even if she's an artificial angel, she's more than a match for an archangel or two. But against these numbers..."

If this Saten is truly the Chairman of the Board of Directors, that meant this would indeed be Academy City's mightiest weapon. Atlas 310 can only imagine what kind of strength it possesses, but knows it can't stand against these eight archangels by itself.

The magician, herself still rooted to her staff to maintain conceptualization, looks around to the other combatants. So far, their major hitters seem to be Level 6, the Almighty Thor, and the Artificial Angel. Satori and Mental Out don't seem to be the fighting types, though Kirihara Ruiko does seem to be hiding something. As for the Chairman of the Board of Directors, just like the Aleister Atlas 310 dealt with in her own world, this one didn't seem the type to _ever_ take direct action. Putting it mildly, she herself is helpless.

Suddenly red energy rains upon all of Heaven. It came from nowhere, utterly decimating the pristine beauty of the divine plane, and trashing all of the angels in the process. In but a moment, the entire army of Heaven is laid to waste.

Then, a golden bolt, streaks across the sky. It's path is jagged and abrupt; racing, turning, and direction seem random and impossible to predict. But one thing is certain, it's coming closer. It's true distance from them was impossible to determine, so they had no idea it's speed. But once it gets close, they realize; the distance it traveled, it wasn't just in kilometers or even hundreds of kilometers, but well into the thousands and maybe even millions of kilometers. Just in mere passing all the Satens are nearly destroyed, but Level 6 saw to protect the ones who weren't battle oriented, and Kirihara Ruiko moves to act as a shield for Atlas 310. That golden bolt, it heads directly for and crashes right into God, resulting in an explosion which could be the equivalent of hundreds, if not thousands of nuclear warheads.

Everything is lost in a blast of light from the resulting collision of energy. Those who can withstand just the aftereffects do so rather well. Deploying what can only be described as a shield, they divert the force of the blast away from those who would have surely been vaporized. There is naught to be done but weather the storm.

What could have been expected to last eons, is instead forcibly crushed. To describe, it's as if all of the destructive force is sucked, or absorbed, into a central location. It seems to fold back into itself at the point of the detonation.

When the smoke queerly clears, there stands two figures. Save for Mental Out, Satori, and the Chairman of the Board of Directors, the others heartbeats just about stop. The cause of the red storm, the golden bolt, it's someone who's warmly familiar. Even if this person could be considered the true, ultimate enemy; each and every Saten thinks of her as a friend.

"Othinus?"

Make no mistake, this is yet another Saten Ruiko. However, she wears the dark cape, wide-brimmed hat, and black, revealing clothing of the Magic God. She even wears the black and red eye patch each of the Satens possessed before the worlds were splintered. In her grasp is the golden spear Satens remember from the very end.

But Othinus can't so much as respond to their warm welcome. Before the Magic God is an angel, or at least what appears to be an angel. Even with such destructive power, Othinus could not reach God. No, she is blocked by what appears to be little different than a girl, little different than a child.

No, this couldn't possibly no mere child, despite how she may look. While a few might question who this could possibly be, even stranger is that a couple even recognize her. While only a rare few Satens even met this person through the infinite string of parallel worlds, they all at least know her name.

Sasha Kreutzev.

Sasha is a petite girl with flowing golden hair. Beauty akin to that of a fairy, at this moment she's the incarnation of God's judgment. Held in her hand might appear nothing more than a crowbar, but it's a clear match for Othinus' golden spear. What's more, Sasha possesses more than that singular object. Namely, she's also carried by wings and a halo over her head.

"Observation," Sasha speaks, "your level of violence is a concern."

Othinus struggles to retrieve the golden spear, but it doesn't so much as budge. Still, the Magic God doesn't seem all the concerned.

"We wouldn't need to be if you would just let us pass. All any of us want is to return home."

"Interjection. From our prospective, those splintered worlds would be your 'home.' Assumption. If you are referring to the world under the grace of My Lord, there are too many of you to let through. Explanation. You can't return to that world without destroying the original Saten Ruiko. Only one 'Saten Ruiko' can exist in the true, core world. Opinion. Wouldn't figuring out who goes through first between yourselves be prudent prior to an assault on heaven?"

To return to the original world, they would have to destroy the original Saten Ruiko? Atlas 310 never thought of that. The original world's Saten has lived her own life and is set on her own path. What gives Atlas 310, or any of the splintered Saten Ruikos the right to take that away?

"Do you really mean that?" Kirihara Ruiko steps up. "Would you really allow one of us through to the original world so we could be with Touma-kun?"

"Of course she doesn't," Othinus answers. "God has already decreed that none of us shall return, and His word is infallible. She's just trying to get us to turn on each other."

"Correction. I have spoken no lies. Only a one of you can take the place of 'Saten Ruiko.' By Law, two of the same existence cannot be present at the same time. Each new Saten Ruiko would have to erase the previous. So if all of you attempts to breach Heaven only the last one will survive.

"And I am trying to get you all to turn on each other."

"You aren't cute at all," sneers Othinus.

"Objectively speaking. You possess no hope either way. You shall not even reach Him, so this entire fight is pointless."

"Would you be so sure of that?" Othinus grins. "All the other angels already dashed into combat, and _you_ appeared the moment I approached God. Would that make you the final line of defense? Are there any angels left?

Whatever hidden connotation was meant, Sasha picks up on it immediately. She moves to intercept some unknown force, but this time it's Othinus who pins her in place.

Each and every Saten Ruiko here represents a different "path" taken to reach Heaven. Atlas 310 trained under Styl Magnus and became a magician. The Almighty Thor sought out Marian Slingener to turn the #3 Level 5 Railgun into a literal weapon. Satori found Othinus' (original) eye at the bottom of Mimir's Well and took it into herself. Mental Out ripped out Saten Ruiko's eye in a fit of bitter jealousy and sought to return to the original world herself, only to be taken over by all the paths and weight of Saten's persona. Level 6 returned to Academy City's Power Curriculum Program and being an esper. The Chairman of the Board of Directors waged a war against Academy City itself, and won. And Othinus founded GREMLIN in the original's place, successfully crafting Gungir. All of these were a result of the paths the Human Saten Ruiko could have taken.

Othinus, possessing all of the original's power, was the only version of Saten Ruiko capable of laterally traversing the multiple universes. Doing so, she teamed up with the Chairman of the Board of Directors, Satori, and Mental Out to plot their assault on Heaven.

However, there existed an anomaly. Of the millions, no, infinite number of worlds, there was a single one different than all the others. In her search for allies, Othinus found this world which existed outside of the "paths." What existed there was truly one of a kind.

"Oryaaaaa!" a certain middle school girl runs pass the angels who are only now starting to collect themselves, pass Level 6 and Almighty Thor who are just below a Magic God in terms of strength, around the group huddled around the magician, and even pass the true Magic God. This girl's target is, of course, God.

"If there's a world where it's creator won't allow two people who love each other to be together, I'll shatter it!"

This girl approaches the "existence" known as God and strikes at it with her right hand. As it is a form without shape, mass, or even a contextual definition, somehow that right hand reaches it. Producing some kind of impact, the result is what sounds like breaking glass. And truly, for lack of an actual word that bares comprehension, the illusion surrounding God is broken.

Revealed is a domineering old man of long flowing robes and long white hair. This is not the true form of God, but something that can be comprehended. This image and form are taken from the mind of the one who struck it, just like Atlus 310's image of angels. This is the concept that a certain middle school girl thinks of when considering the image of "God."

This certain middle school girl, is Saten Ruiko. There's no other way to describe her. Dressed in her normal winter middle school uniform, normal body size, and two eyes; it's Saten Ruiko no matter what angle you looked at her from. If there is anything noteworthy about the middle school girl, it's the apparently normal but obviously not right hand.

"I don't believe it," Kirihara Ruiko curses in disbelief. "It's the Imagine Breaker."

God is sent reeling but just a step. A power that is said to be the root of the world, that can negate any spiritual or supernatural ability, against the Creator of All, a single step it can make Him yield.

"Enough!"

God's booming voice itself carries an overwhelming power. Imagine Breaker holds up her right hand to block it, but it does little to stop the absolute force. That hand retains form for only a few moments. Then bones break, fingers bend the wrong way, skin is torn, muscles rupture, until finally dissolving into an indistinguishable red mist. With that right hand destroyed, the Imagine Breakers suffers no different a fate. This Saten Ruiko is veritably ripped to pieces.

Such a gruesome end to the only one who could truly touch God gives Kirihara Ruiko reason to despair, but it's the one she's been protecting all this time who gives rise to hope.

Atlas 310 announces, "God, and all of Heaven, has been brought to the level of mortals! All of them are now vulnerable! Attack!"

The magician finally removes herself from leaning on her staff and attacks with magic. Several fireballs are born from the air and assault the recovering angels who are about ready to counter attack. Likewise Level 6 and the Almighty Thor reprise their roles as brawlers. Even the Chairman of the Board of Director's artificial angel returns to the fray. Othinus keeps to Sasha who likely could spoil their efforts all by herself.

Finally shown a glimmer of hope, Kirihara Ruiko can finally relinquish her role as bodyguard. She pulls on her own right arm with her left like she were cocking a shotgun.

But before she can move, a hand is placed on her shoulder. It's Mental Out, whose expression is far from hopeful.

"No, _you_ can't go out there."

"You've realized, have you not?" Satori steps in. " _We_ can't win. _I've_ seen it."

Kirihara Ruiko didn't really question it because there was so much more that demanded her attention, but now she thinks herself as stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"You, you haven't lost the ability to see 'paths,' have you?"

Satori shakes her head, "Not 'paths.' 'Paths' don't exist in Heaven as there aren't alternate versions of it. That is why we _all_ have lost that power. No, my third eye, the original Othinus' eye lets me see the true future. Only in that regard is it different. The future can be changed, but our defeat can not."

"We've been keeping in telepathic contact the whole time," Mental Out confesses. "The two of us have been relaying instructions to the combatants so they could even hope to fight against the angels. But defeating God, it's impossible."

"And you've been keeping me out of it?" Kirihara Ruiko realizes.

"Both you and Atlas 310. Honestly, you two, and the Human Saten Ruiko, were outside Othinus and our plans. We prepared as best we could, but we truly wouldn't know our chances until Satori was brought into Heaven. This right now, is the best we could hope to muster."

Just then, a scream echoes across the battlefield. Atlas 310 is ripped limb from limb through God's effort. Kirihara Ruiko extends a hand as if to save her, but even had they been side-by-side there was nothing she could have done.

"Don't lose focus," Mental Out scolds, "we don't have a lot of time."

"The moment we arrived here," Satori continues, "I knew Othinus' plan would fail. But there were more resources at our disposal than we anticipated. _You_ were here _You_ are the only one who can turn this around."

The Almightly Thor's bat shatters, and rendered is a scream from Misaka Mikoto. Moments afterwards Thor's skewered by hundreds of swords.

"You need to initiate APOCOLYPSE."

The mention of the program makes Kirihara Ruiko's eyes go wide. A hand subconsciously reaches for her chest.

"You bastards. You've been peeking into my mind, haven't you?"

"It was necessary," Mental Out makes no apologies.

"Then if I did, you know what will happen!"

"Your life-"

"-It's not just about my life! If I start APOCOLYPSE, not only Heaven, but the original world will be destroyed too! Basically, I'd rather die and fall into nonexistence than let that happen!"

Level 6 is dissected. Her lower half fizzles into light, but the upper continues to fight. Gradually she's cut down even further, until she completely vanishes.

"We don't have-"

But Mental Out's words are cut short with the appearance of Archangel Michael. His flaming sword raised high, he's ready to decimate the trio seemingly ignorant of the carnage around them. With the strike that razed Babylon, those three would undoubtedly be rendered to ash.

A beam of light pierces through Michael's chest. It extended from Kirihara Ruiko's left hand, or what used to be her left hand. It's been, disassembled. It it's place, extending from the woman's arm, are mechanical components in the shape one would assume is a kind of gun or laser. Obviously Kirihara Ruiko's left hand was prosthetic, but the components used to make the weapon are even larger than the limb was originally. Michael falls to the ground and to a knee, but he doesn't seem out of the fight yet. A second beam burrowing through his forehead fixes that. Afterwards, the contraption folds into Kirihara Ruiko's left arm and her hand returns.

"You were saying?" the woman who transformed her body into a weapon actually has very little interest in what is about to be said.

" _You_ can't be the one to go back," Satori tells her. "We need you to activate APOCOLYPES and be destroyed in the process. Only then can we _win_."

Growing ever the more agitated, "89% of my body is cybernetic. I spent the last 10 years getting stronger, marrying into some demented family, killing said family, and destroying and configuring my body into the perfect anti-angel, no, anti-Heaven weapon all so I could return to the original world and reunite with Kamijou Touma. Basically, what's to stop me from killing you and burning my way through while God's still distracted?"

The remaining archangels spear each of their individual weapons into the Chairman of the Board of Director's artificial angel, and it only grins.

"Nothing is stopping you," Satori confesses. "In fact, you do. You kill myself, Mental Out, the Chairman of the Board of Directors and her artificial angel, as well as Othinus. That's precisely what _we_ want you to do."

Then what in the hell does she mean? If Kirihara Ruiko kills all the other Satens, but doesn't reach the other side herself, then who is left? But the oldest of the group didn't only "grow stronger" over the years. The family she married into is a family of scientists, and she too studied her ass off. There wasn't a subject taboo, experiment too unethical, or act too horrendous she wouldn't perform to become the most dangerous creature in all of existence. Thus she was stronger, smarter, and more ruthless than every other Saten here, combined. In the infinite number of alternate worlds, there wasn't a one more vile, or intelligent, than Kirihara Ruiko. So she realized in little time precisely what they're planning.

A tear escapes from her firmly restricted emotions, "Oh, I see. _That's_ what you guys are planning."

Realizing they've been understood, both Mental Out and Satori smile, "Yes."

Brushing the tear away with an artificial finger, "You really are a nasty bunch, aren't you? Then again, in the end, we're all he same person."

Both the others nod.

Turning from them, "Alright! Let's do this!"

Marching directly towards Othinus, Sasha, and God who seem to be locked into a stalemate for at least the moment,

"Listen up Heaven! My name is Kirihara- no, Saten Ruiko! I am nothing more than a girl," (Who are you calling a girl? Mental Out yells from behind) "who fell in love with Kamijou Touma! If you want the measure the strength of human love, then here I am!"

A large group detracts from the bloody battle with the artificial angel and target the one who's singled herself out. But before they can approach, the skin underneath Saten's clothes shines brightly, blindingly. In a flash, hundreds of thousands of figures appear in the sky. They are inverted crosses.

The angels find themselves attracted to them like magnets. They are pulled, connected, and are imprisoned. Only Sasha and God are completely immune, but the other archangels can apparently struggle themselves loose.

But before they can, Saten leans forward. From her back, something seems to be growing. It rips through her white blouse, revealing some kind of mechanized turtle shell. From the shell, ports open and dozens of her previous arm cannons extend. At once they fire, beams of light shred the helpless angels. There are three salvos, utterly devastating the forces of Heaven. The beams of light don't seem to have been specifically aimed, as there are many survivors and some seem to have been missed completely, but overall the damage dealt is catastrophic.

Before the steam can even finish rising, the shell contracts and once again forms the woman's back. Once done, she continues her march towards God with corpses and massive amounts of blood raining around her.

"Saten Ruiko has been pitied, kicked down, slaughtered, and yet _we_ continue to march forward! _I_ have suffered intolerable justice, marrying a man I didn't love, and had 89% of my own body destroyed! But I have also murdered, committed regicide, and _ate_ every single one of my friends!"

Stopping well short of her destination, Saten rips off the rest of her shirt and reveals her bare body. It should have been obvious, but prior to this point she at least appeared human. But her chest, Saten didn't bother cosmetically altering or hiding her inhumanity. There are computers, processors, armor plating, and hundreds of other components no one other scientist in the any world would be able to identify. Also, over her heart, there is a clear capsule embedded into her armor plating. Her hand comes to rest just above it.

"There was one opponent I faced I was completely unprepared for. It wasn't that he was strong, he died rather effortlessly on my part, but he left a nasty parting gift. It was Academy City's #2, Dark Matter. His power, _attached_ , itself to me. And it went out of control. Basically, I _ate_ nearly all of Academy City. In the end, I managed to gain control of myself, but I couldn't control the power or even completely remove it from myself. So it was all I could do to seal it away. But now, I can use that kind of indiscriminate carnage."

Saten's hand grasps the capsule, and crushes it.

"Welcome, APOCOLYPES."

A black mass, a darkness, engulfs the one who was once Kirihara Ruiko. It is nothing but a color, the polar opposite of the one attributed to Heaven. It spreads and grows as naturally as would sunlight on an average morning. First reached are the two who were most previously departed. Satori and Mental Out are unceremoniously devoured, lost in the darkness without even leaving a trace behind. It only continues from there.

The angels who survived the turtle shell barrage take to the air, but the darkness isn't limited only to the ground. It leaps and follows them, swallowing everything from angels, space, and Heaven itself. From this point, it's utter pandemonium.

"What have you done?" Sasha accuses Othinus, the supreme angel's face contorting in horror.

Seeing this, Othinus finally becomes satisfied. She finally disengages the sole angel who rivaled Heaven itself. The darkness turns upon the pair just the same as it did everything else. Sasha attempts to flee, but the Magic God doesn't even bother. She does, however, remove her black and red eye patch. The article of clothing is caught, lost to the breeze. Then darkness swallows her.

Dark Matter, if it could even be called that anymore, is swallowing everything. It's reach spans indefinitely. Those who try to break free could not. Those who keep their distance are reached. Those who attempt to fight are proved futile. Soon, even Sasha is cought in it's grasp. Desperately she struggles, and for a time nearly manages to break away, but the darkness proved absolute, and swallowed her as well.

All that remains is God. The darkness, almost seemed afraid to approach Him. From where the darkness spread, He was much closer than most. It seemed to save Him for last, to devour all of Heaven before completely devouring All. And it's true. God stands as the last bastion to not only humanity, but all of creation. Were he to be devoured, next would be Earth. It would then spread to the entire Solar system, Milky Way galaxy, and then the entire Universe. And then there would be nothing.

So here stands God alone against the darkness, with Othinus' red and black eye patch caught on the breeze. His angels gone, his Heaven destroyed, all the result of a single love. Should He have simply let Saten return to the original world and fulfill her simple wish? Was the sacrifice of all He created worth the risk? Was He wrong?

No, He was not.

With but a wave of His hand, the darkness recedes. But the darkness proves resilient, and again encroaches to swallow Him whole. Since touched by the Imagine Breaker, God's power has lessened considerably. If put to number, God now possesses somewhere around 1/1,000,000,000,000th his original power.

Yet this is still several million times enough.

"Begone."

This time, with effort, he seeks to banish _all_ of the darkness. And He does. In but an instant, all of APOCOLYPES is overturn. The last card of Saten Ruiko, the existence that challenged Heaven, is destroyed. Her existence, as well as all of he fractured worlds, have finally been erased.

"I win," whispers from behind, surprising even God.

A hand is placed on His back. A figure managed to sneak up on Him the moment He focused not on all, but on one. Overturning APOCOLYPES required effort, and that was His one and only moment of weakness, perhaps the only time in the history of everything. And it is this _exact_ moment Saten Ruiko planned for.

If it could be any other, Saten Ruiko stands behind God, placing a hand upon His back. But this Saten Ruiko, it's an impossible existence. It's the Human Saten Ruiko, the one with the green and blue eye patch covering her left eye. The one supposedly destroyed in the very beginning.

It was Othinus' doing. APOCOLYPES might have been the greatest destructive force the splintered worlds possessed, but Othinus was it's greatest magician. Truly, she was the closet form of omnipotence to God. Certainly she fell well short, but still possessed more than enough power to resurrect a single human girl. Thus she did, and Othinus kept Saten hidden within her hollow right eye. In the Magic God's final moments, she released the girl into her discarded red and black eye patch. The moment God was distracted, Saten took action.

By placing a hand on His back, Saten is actually touching God. By appearances it might not seem so significant, but it's truly a monumental feat. Those touched by God have been granted miracles, turned into saints, and otherwise received tremendous powers. Except in those cases, God chose precisely how much of Himself to give. In the case of the opposite, however, Godhood Itself is granted. To be clear, a Magic God doesn't even come close to measuring up.

But Saten Ruiko is just a mere human girl. That much power couldn't possibly be contained within her. After but a few seconds, that power starts to destroy her. She knew this would happen, that to touch God would seal her own fate, and she smiles.

"Somehow, I think I always felt it would end this way," Saten calmly speaks as her body is disintegrating.

God does not even need to take action to remove the final trace of this blasphemous human girl.

"I think all of _me_ did. We all had a wish we knew couldn't be granted," yet her smile doesn't fade. "But at the same time, we had one we _did_."

Before Saten completely vanishes, her image flickers. God can sense it, He can sense all, that His power had just been used by her. It's the result of the tremendous trial she overcame. _This_ is what it was all for.

And then she is gone. This time, truly, the alternate versions of Saten Ruiko from the splintered worlds ceased to be. The possibilities of those worlds might have spiraled into infinity, but only those 10 individuals were able to actually step foot into Heaven. With them gone, no threat would ever again challenge Him. It's over.

And what of the damage? Saten Ruiko truly managed to render Heaven asunder and destroy _all_ of his angels. How would God recover after such a catastrophe?

With but a wave of His hand. With only that the marble planes and his winged subjects are reborn. In little further time did the damage to Himself by the Imagine Breaker also recover, and thus all of the divine returned to incomprehensible light. This is truly all it took to completely recover.

That brief struggle was proven irrelevant before God, and then it ended.

* * *

 _And then..._


	38. Echo of a Lost World

**Echo of a Lost World**

Morning comes.

Just like the day before, Touma heads to the store to pick up food. When you're poor, one doesn't simply buy a large amount of food at one time to sustain them for an extended period. Instead they return constantly only buying a few items per trip. Thus is why Kamijou Touma is again purchasing groceries after only yesterday.

Also like before, the 15cm tall Othinus joins him, less out of the pleasure of his company than to escape the paws of that predatory cat. This time she's found a more comfortable position to take rather than simply riding on his shoulder. Bundling herself in his scarf, it's a superior position where she's both comfortable and warm. Body heat generated by his exposed neck has turned her cocoon into something like a kotatsu. Though with her size if she were to actually sit under a kotatsu she'd likely pass out from heat stroke, so this is perfect for her.

"Ha ha ha," Touma laughs, "could you stop wiggling around so much? You're tickling me!"

"Just deal with it Human," the 15cm tall Othinus scolds. "This is the only place I can truly get a moment's rest. That accursed monstrosity has learned to open the bathroom door! I'm running out of places to hide!"

Touma just laughs it off, "You shouldn't worry over something like that. Sphinx is just playing with you. You should just let her have her way until she gets bored."

"You try having a carnivore three times as tall and a hundred times heavier chase after you!"

Touma still doesn't think it's a big deal.

"Hey, Human," her tone radically shifts, "up ahead."

Distracted by their playful banter, he finds what has the former Magic God so startled. He too, is shaken to the core. Of all people that could be standing before him, it's _her_. But the impact isn't as devastating as before. Just leave it to the boy to fail to pick up on the subtle difference between the girl they saw yesterday and now.

"Hello R-, Saten-san," Touma struggles not to call the girl by her given name. "Fancy running into you again."

Saten Ruiko stands before Kamijou Touma not saying a word. She can barely stand to hold eye contact with the boy for more than a moment before breaking away. Clearly something is troubling her, but the boy is either insensitive or actively relenting from examining too closely.

When she doesn't respond but only continues to face them, only then does Touma reveal concern, "Saten-san? Is something wrong?"

Then, without warning, she rushes over and gives him a giant hug.

This feeling, it's one Touma distinctly remembers and has desired more than anything. In this moment he loses himself, arms returning the embrace, not even acknowledging the confusion his mind has been thrown into.

"R-Ruiko? I-it couldn't be. Are you really here?"

Suddenly Saten backs away. Touma, his eyes are a red and overwhelmed with emotion. The girl, on the other hand, is drained of color and a shade of fear.

"No," Othinus realizes, "that's still the original Saten Ruiko."

Realizing this too, Touma becomes desperate and panicked, "What? Why did she hug me then? What's going on?"

Saten, completely the frightened little girl, can barely speak, "Why? Why are you acting like you _know_ me? Why are you acting like you _care_ about me? Why are you _crying_?"

Caring nothing for his own appearance, Touma steps forward to close the distance, "Saten-san, wait-"

"Stay back!"

Tough she screams at him like he's a villain, she's yet to flee from his presence. Saten's here for a purpose.

"I, I just want to know what's going on!"

Both Saten and Touma seem deadlocked, neither capable of completely comprehending the situation.

"That makes three of us then," shattering the stalemate, Othinus removes herself from the comfy position and takes a stand on Touma's shoulder. "You suddenly grab him out of nowhere and start accusing like it's his fault. From _my_ perspective, _you_ seem like the one with a problem."

Having the blame placed on her, Saten shrivels a degree. Indeed, the one with something wrong with her is obviously the Middle School Level 0. Finally acknowledging the blame, her blood ceases boiling and she's able to think again.

Cooling off her emotions, the girl is able to string coherent words together, "It's just, yesterday, someone came to me right after we met yesterday. She forced me to cancel my plans with my friends, and, she told me a story. The story," now able to make eye contact with Touma squarely, "was about _us_."

If Saten was purposefully being vague, it was to measure the reactions of Touma. Yet, not only him, but the miniature Othinus grasped the context immediately. Their wide-eyed expression made the middle school girl's heart beat warm and blood rush to her face.

"I-it can't be true, can it?"

" _Who_ told you about us?" Touma, near accusing, swiftly approaches.

Much of the previous fear has faded, replaced by confusion. Yet this time, it is the both of them who are, somehow, the victim. Saten's able to speak clearly.

"Someone who shouldn't be here. Someone who should have been dead.

"It was Frenda."

* * *

A brightness invades, and Frenda's eyes flutter. As if waking from a long nap, she's slow to gather herself. This white light, it's overpowering. It's intense to the point of being painful. She has to shield her eyes so that she can even function.

"Are we dead yet?" instinctively comes out of her mouth.

"It's complicated," responds another.

Hearing such a nostalgic voice, even the fact that it's nostalgic, causes Frenda to panic. Undoubtedly it's Saten, but it couldn't be! Why couldn't it be? Because...Frenda didn't immediately have an answer to that. It just feels like it's been a very long time since the two of them met each other. Why is that? Haven't they been practically joined at the hips for several months now? In fact, what was she doing until most recently?

And then she remembers.

When Frenda's eyes finally adjust and she can remove her hand, she acknowledges, "I should be dead."

" _Should_ be," comes the cheerful voice of Saten. "But not anymore."

As if Frenda is supposed to know what that meant. Sitting up from her position on the ground, she faces her well-known friend. Immediately she notices,

"You have that on the wrong eye."

Saten smiles, "Well, a lot kinda happened. I ended up losing my _left_ eye."

That green and blue ribbon that Frenda herself picked up for Saten has been reversed.

After looking passed Saten, Frenda is finally able to get a grasp on her surroundings. She's in an endless expanse of white, but this isn't anywhere near the same as the ruthless Russian winter. No, this is something impossible, ethereal.

"What do you know," the blond mercenary sarcastically realizes, "in the end, I ended up going to Heaven."

Still in very pleasant humor, "Exactly. This is Heaven."

Sighing, Frenda leans back and returns to a laying position.

"So you ended up dying too. I wouldn't exactly call it 'Heaven' to be stuck here for eternity with you, but it's definitely better than Hell."

With a gleeful stride, Saten takes a seat next to her friend, "I'll take that as a compliment. But, I have a bit of bad news for you. You're not going to be stuck with me for eternity. Just until I finish telling you a story."

Frenda was never very religious, her own thoughts on the afterlife are something that frightens her terribly. With zero percent certainty could she anticipate what truly exists on the other side. However, this is not it, she feels. This moment right now, with Saten, is not the afterlife.

"What," sitting up again, "what exactly is going on."

"Well," rocking back and forth, "I guess you can say I _won_. Not only did I conquer the world, but I managed to find a way back. I only needed to gain the power of God."

For a moment she's doubtful, but Frenda has far gone beyond the point of underestimating this girl any longer.

"Are you serious?"

Nodding gleefully, " _Dead_ serious. As it turns out, the power necessary to travel between alternate realities is also enough to revive a dead person. So, here you are."

Easily this was a bit much for Frenda to take all at once. Then was this a "happy ending?" The mercenary could hardly believe it.

Standing, "In the end, what are we waiting for? Let's go back to the world we belong!"

But this same jubilation isn't shared by the true victor, "Hold your horses." Joining her friend upright. "First, you need this."

In a move completely unpredictable, Saten leans in close and kisses Frenda on the lips. Being blindsided, a sudden euphoric rush floods the blonde's body. Electricity almost seems to be running through the smaller girl's body. And it's no small peck, but a completely locked sloppy wet one.

At last when they part, Frenda fumbles. Except perhaps for not the reason one might suspect.

"That was," she mumbles.

"My memories. Most of it you already know, but I thought it would be best to give you everything from my perspective, especially everything before we met and after you died."

Let alone question how it was possible to transmit memories through kissing in the first place, the reason behind it was all the more alarming.

"Why did you-"

"Isn't it obvious?"

That degree of finality makes Frenda's conscious thought completely cease.

"I think I knew from the very beginning," Saten muses to herself, "I was _never_ going to see Touma-kun again. It wasn't just the sheer impossibility of the task, but the me who destroyed an entire world to return, would Touma still find the same girl he fell in love with?"

Looking towards her own hand, "I've done far, far too many horrible things to hold him again. So you-"

"No!" stopping her friend. "Don't give me that crap! Basically, all you're saying is that you're too scared to face him! Don't let guilt-"

But Frenda wholehearted plea is put a stop to when Saten puts a finger over her lips.

"Believe me. Even if I was scared he wouldn't love me anymore, I would still go to him. I've suffered through those anxieties far before we got hurled into a different world. No. I'm afraid, the reason is far the simpler. Basically, God hates me."

As little of this made sense before, this is even worse.

"I didn't give you _all_ of my memories. I didn't give you what happened after I devoured the Lost World. What I faced in Heaven, I _can't_ share what happened. But to summarize, returning to the original world is impossible for me. Saten Ruiko already exists in the original world, so if I forced my way over there I would end up taking her place. Let's just say bad things would happen, and _I_ would be destroyed. Basically, my entire goal was impossible from the very beginning."

Realizing that Saten now fully believes that her entire journey was futile from the offset, emotions begin to well with the mercenary with bloodstained hands.

"However, returning to Touma's side was only one of my goals. It was my one selfish desire. I possess two others. One was the promise I made, returning you to the original world as well. That I can easily do. Both the original Frenda and _you_ are near identical, except for the fact the original died and you were saved. Returning the original's body to life with _your_ memories is actually of no consequence. Literally, there isn't a single catch or drawback. I shall fulfill my promise to you."

Frenda doesn't completely get it, but the thing she does for certain is that Saten can't go back while the mercenary herself can. What the hell kind of twisted rule is that? Frenda was a horrible person who did very bad things. Why does this mercenary with bloodstained hands get a second chance while this simple girl who dared to love does not? What the hell kind of messed up world is this?

"Saten," Frenda's voice breaks as tears stream down her cheeks.

Watching her friend lower her guard, perhaps for the very first time, before her, Saten can't help but smile. Gently she wipes away the tears.

"My third wish, it's really nothing special. It's just the wish any girl has when they're in love. More than myself, I want Touma to be happy. I worry, if I'm not there, he may never find another love."

Drawing in close, "So I want you, Frenda, to tell my tale. I want you to tell the only other person who could love Touma as deeply as I do. Tell the original me exactly what I have done, the strength of my emotions, and what _we're_ capable of.

"If I know myself, I won't be able to keep me from seeking Touma-kun out and exploring the love that caused me to take on an entire world. Once they meet, well, nature can take over from there."

Gently Saten pushes on Frenda's shoulder, and the mercenary begins to drift away as if she were on a boat.

"Ruiko!" Frenda reaches, but the distance only grows.

"Take care of yourself as well, you hear. Next time you make it to Heaven, I want you to be an old woman with dozens of years worth of stories to tell."

Struggling with her emotions, still reaching for her friend, Frenda shouts before they lose each other completely,

"Ruiko! Thank you!"

* * *

"F-Frenda?" Touma, and Othinus as well for that matter, can't believe what they've heard.

Carefully Saten measures the pair's response, "So it really was true. She really did-"

"What happened to her?" Touma interrupts. "Where is she?"

The girl can only shake her head, "I don't know. We talked until late last night, and when I woke up this morning she was gone. I thought- I thought it was all a dream at first. But, she told me where I would find you. Frenda told me to not say a word, to approach you, and to ki- um, to get close to you. She said your reaction would be, emotional."

Touma, tears finally under control, could hardly be called a normal boy who just had a stranger hug him out of the blue.

"So it really was all true," Saten comes to the conclusion.

The pair who actually remember the alternate world understand what that means, but they're still very confused.

"Saten-san," Touma, unsure of his words, feels he must say something now, "I don't know what Frenda-san might have said, but it was likely all true. Except, I only know what happened before Othinus took me back to _this_ world. From what I understand, the previous world continued to exist after I was gone?"

When told the entire story yesterday, Saten hung on every word. There was no way she could forget something so otherworldly.

"Yes. Up to the point you vanished was only _half_ the story."

Touma looks to the perpetrator of the incident in the first place, but Othinus can only shrug. Even when she was still a Magic God, the possibility of the altered world continuing to exist was thought an impossibility.

"Then again," Othinus postulates, "it is possible that when I surrendered my powers as a Magic God, that magic didn't actually disappear."

Touma waits for Othinus to continue explaining.

"The power of a Magic God isn't something that can simply disappear. It burns itself into existence and leaves an imprint. It's not unlike looking at the sun, turning away, but still seeing spots in your vision. My power still continued to exist even when I was no longer a Magic God, and somehow found the alternate Saten as it's host, fortifying her existence and supporting an entire world at the same time. But such a world wouldn't fall under Heaven, so it's impossible that..." and continues mumbling to herself.

So there they had it. Once upon a time, in a different world, Saten Ruiko and Kamijou Touma were together. It's nearly identical to being told they were lovers in a past life. What baring does it have on the two of them now?

"So, um," Saten doesn't know what to say next.

Except it wasn't past lives. This is the Saten Ruiko and Kamijou Touma of right now. Both are people who managed to fall in love with each other, who hold the possibility to fall in love with each other. Even if the event unfolds differently than before, the two, at their core, are still exactly the same.

"I know I may sound a little like a creeper," Kamijou Touma steps up, "but I think we should start seeing each other."

This initially causes the girl to draw back, but she finds in his eyes a certainty, determination, hope, and not least of all, love. For Saten, who's only known this boy a little over a day, she feels something in his stare. It's familiar, comfortable, and desirable. The girl knows it isn't logical to feel this way, that ten times out of ten she should turn down this seemingly random person who asked her out out of the blue, but there's another that _knows_ if his hand is taken, her whole world will change.

"As, as long it doesn't have to be anything serious. We could just, talk, I guess."

* * *

Frenda can finally exhale. She's been spying on Saten for quite a while now. Not even sure if the girl would even see the spiky-haired boy today, the stalker's glad it happened rather swiftly. They really are tied by a kind of fate. The conversation even unfolded pretty much how her Saten claimed it would.

So this is where the blonde mercenary's part in their story comes to an end. Turning, Frenda will let "nature take it's course" from here, perfectly confident the pair will eventually find happiness with each other. Sad as it may be, the former partner should make her exit. In the end, the mercenary was probably a terrible influence on the girl. It's better if _this_ Saten doesn't burn the world down for the sake of love. Than again, _this_ Saten shouldn't need to. _This_ Saten, after all, is just an ordinary Level 0 Middle School Girl.

"So, what should I do now?" Frenda muses to herself, walking down the streets of Academy City. "Basically, it's not every day someone comes back from the grave. I should probably check up on my little sister. If anything, I definitely want to stay as far away from Mugino as possible."

THE END

* * *

 _So here it is, the end of the road. Writing this conclusion was the most difficult thing I've ever put to paper (figuratively speaking). Several times I thought, "this is way over the top, I should stop this." But even if I tried to figure out a different way to end it, I always came back to this conclusion. The theme of the first story_ Never _was "How could love prevail when it was never meant to be," and for_ Echo _, "How far would someone go to reunite with their love." Both end tragically with love losing, but even a predetermined outcome can have an impact and change the future; that there truly is no futile act._

 _Or maybe I'm just spinning my wheels and really went off the deep end. I think that's a decision better left to the readers._

 _So about that ending..._

 _I decided that a sequel could only end this way as I finished the first story_ Never _. Othinus' pretty much spoils it by saying two Satens can't exist at the same time. The theory I have in my head is that God allows everything in the world, and denies everything that's outside of the world. To break God's rule is essentially to infect reality with a foreign bacteria, which will spread like a cancer and eventually kill it. Saten is a normal middle school Level 0, so if a Saten who isn't that is introduced into the one true world, very bad things will happen._

 _So what about Frenda? Well, essentially Frenda is exactly the same as the one who dies in the cannon Toaru story. Frenda could be reconstituted, or resurrected if you will, into reality with pretty much the only difference being the memories of having survived. It's still the same Frenda with minute tweaks that was still in line with the original. Saten had strayed far too much, touching on the realm of the gods themselves. It would be impossible for the two to be merged in the same manner of the dead and surviving Frendas, so the imprint Saten would make on reality would eventually destroy everything. Metaphysics is fun._

 _How about those Multiple Satens..._

 _When the existence of a parallel world was temporary allowed in the Toaru universe (as they canonically do not), why stop at just one? I thought the idea of multiple Saten that took different path all fighting a massive enemy *coughGODcough* was just too cool. We've witnessed one path Saten took to reach the end, so what if the event happened a little bit different, how greatly could Saten have changed? But to be honest, most of them were just ideas I scrapped for being too outlandish. Originally the Saten who turned Misaka into the weapon Mjolnir (in the form of a baseball bat) was the Saten I wanted to use as the main plot, but I figured the story would be too dark and decided against it. In_ Lost _I put my foot down and forced myself to use a completely powerless Saten. In_ Echo _I couldn't get away with a powerless Saten, so I stuck with making her as weak as possible, while still strong enough to take on the entire world. Even though, at the end, she's OP as all heck, compared to the alternate versions of Saten that appear in Heaven, the one we followed throughout is clearly the weakest one._

 _That Kirihara Ruiko though..._

 _Well, I think it's time I finally put this series to rest. I have other projects I want to move onto, and I couldn't let it hang over my head, or leave you guys hanging (especially since I finished it awhile ago). Besides all the BS IRL stuff I deal with, I also agonized if the ending was just utter crap. In the end I decided to put it out there and move on. Success of failure, learn from this experience and use this lesson to improve on my future work._

 _And what of my future..._

 _I'd taken a break through the summer (Las Vegas has long summers), but I couldn't keep myself away from a keyboard for too long. Except when I was forced of course, which did happen multiple times. I have a few ideas I'm working on, one including a Fate Stay Night fanfic with Emiya summoning Rider (Medusa) as his servant instead of Saber (Arturia), and an original isekai with my own spin on things. I don't know what or how I'll post it, but I'll keep working behind the scenes. For those who are fans of mine, keep an eye out as I may post on other platforms._

 _Until next time then, just enjoy yourselves out there._

 _~Kyle Castorena_


End file.
